Valkyries Eternity
by Gaian Knight
Summary: Volume III of the Voluspa Saga
1. Act I

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Eternity**

Disclaimer - Oh My Goddess! And all its characters belong with all originality to Kosuke Fujishima and the US publisher Dark Horse Manga that allowed me the opportunity to think up this fiction that hopes to live up to the ideals that the series was based upon. I don't make a lot of moolla anyway. Also much of the other terms and revisions I did in kind, came from either online sites like Wikipedia, or my own warped mind, so bear with both please.

* * *

><p>Volume III<p>

Act I

* * *

><p>A bright, cold, rather crisp dry day. He looked out simply over the old ranchstead, past his dirt driveway, looking out further along where old, unused grazing land lay, past some barbed wire fencing. The fencing was warped and ragged from the usual winter winds, as the leaned over wood posts they were stapled and nailed into. It was a fitting landscape that was a part of a panorama that was also as old, as the eyes watching them. The said eyes were ringed of dry, cracked skin, eyes of gray-blue that had seen so much over the decades. And here they saw to the south, a lone standing mountain chain, that stood as its own god amongst the landscape. With some rolling hills of brown beneath, capped by some pine forests that were on protected land. Some antelope grazed in close enough sight, but hardly enough to worry either party unto nature.<p>

The eyes did see much, as the chill breeze of winter snipped at him, on his equally dry cheeks. Some old gray hair fluttered across them, reminding the old coot, that he should take better care of his hairstyle.

And then again, readily forgotten of, just like the usual mail and bills he either 'filed', or paid with his meager... well, they'd be paid. Such he huffed at the sight of the electric bill, and then back up at the landscape. The eyes liked the view on above, better than the one in his hands.

A shut closed mail box, and then the start of a good mile long walk back, with the southern unrestricted view to eye upon, the gravel at on his old, worn in work shoes, hardly as paid attention to either, in favor of same said view. At the end of this facet of a life, it seemed it was the only reward begotten to him. It was a better view than looking the other way, a line of scraggily trees, bereft of leaves, covering over a drainage ditch, that he swore one day to finally burn of all the liter of nature, and of humans, out of it. Another iota readily forgotten, as too many things meant of supposed realms of responsibility.

The same of that 'ache' in his left arm. Another wring of the arm to 'make it forget', as he shuffled on.

"Must have been that coffee she served today. Too old as usual." ...off a cracked voice of a old time rancher that seemed to belong to a different age. Not this current one, with all this new fangled technology, that made people forget they even had neighbors next to each other, even in the same room.

"Heh, kids..." ...he suddenly said, then stopped. Something in that statement, made him think 'elsewhere', but then another tidbit to shove away. This as his old house came into sight. A place that looked readily old, a white painted house of three stories, with too much clutter and furniture, for only one old man to live in. Coming in closer, he considered again, the matter of the heart, 'not' related to his blood pressure pills. The one that he shoved away fast, as the last time he had a love, she...

He stopped in front of an old, beat-up Ford truck, from the seventies, and found himself longing over the days he, and her were...

...and then he shook at his head. Something felt off about that. He looked up, and towards a much deeper blue sky than he expected to see. The old man then rubbed at the hat on his head, the old wool cloth almost as coarse as his own hair, as it made some unwashed dandruff heat up, and nip at his scalp. Such was unheeded though, as he swore he felt. "The sky, too blue for a day like..."

He then felt his head carry a strange melody within it. Another shake of the head. And then another 'gnaw' at his left arm. And then a bit tighter of feel, at that. Enough to make him breath a bit shallow.

"Not... good..." ...as he then reaches into his equally coarse jacket, and pulled out his medication. Hardly a cure all, he was about to take one anyway...

...he then stopped and looked at the bottle. The mail in his hands, seemed to frame 'bottle', and less so of the medication within it. A moment too long in looking, and then he fished out one of the pills. He took it, and then thought of washing it down with tea...

"Wait... I drink coffee." ..he heard himself say, before he gulped the pill down anyway. "I need 'water' for this, not either of..." ...this before his heart started acting even _funnier_. He swore he was having a cardiac arrest, and started stumbling towards the house porch. He all but smacks his way inside, and looks around in a growing sense of panic, for the phone. He then saw it, a cordless number he got as a present once, sitting usually well away from his over worn in lounge chair. He stumbled to it, and then picked it up.

...and then he only 'looked' at it. Not even punching numbers on it. Instead he had some 'strange' quirk of wanting to take it apart, and look inside of...

He shook his head again. Didn't he just say that was all for kids? He then heard himself blurt. "I'm not a kid!" ...and clamped at his mouth suddenly! He then felt his heart rate stutter, then race... then... stop...? And then it went back to normal. But then he...

Looking up within the usually dusk interior suddenly, he swore he 'smelled', and then he 'saw', a bouquet of white roses, with a few red interspersed, as they seemed to conflict with each other, in so much as they belonged together. In fact he suddenly got this feeling, everything was 'supposed' to work together, though how he didn't...

...he then blinked, looked 'again', and saw nothing. He stumbles back, only stopping 'just' before he topples over a coffee table. The act that would have both destroyed the fifty year old furniture piece, and likely his backbone, was a stilled look to his right. There, an old window that fit the ancient abode well, had ever a wondrous covering of patterned frost. Despite the weather not having snowed in the area for a good couple of weeks, and the wind making everything as dry as a bone, the sight was beautiful to him, nonetheless.

...and another blink. He realized the coffee table behind him, and then... "I think that medication is kicking in." ...this as he finally stumbles backwards some, and finds his old chair. Dust flew from it, as he shook his head again. He then looks down randomly, forgetting the phone in his hand, at some of the scattered dust.

"She would love to clean that."

Another blink... "Who... clean what...?" ...he swore dementia was finally claiming him. Or a look at his oil stained hands, from working on his truck earlier this day. It took a lot, he realized to keep a good vehicle up and... running.

"What's going on?" ...he heard his old cracked voice, guttural out. The voice however felt distant, nevermind as if of another, one of many, that could say the very same thing. And then 'something' in his mind realized... "What _is_ going..."

...before that sentence finished, he sees the halo, a glow, aura, a light that was too bright for... "...on." ...the noon day well past, as the sun usually didn't set _from_ his own front doorway. He just sat there, the aura glowing softly, yet indelibly. And one that he _knew_, wasn't absent within.

He felt Her approach.

He sighed, and knew... "Well..." ...as the light became like Heaven, in his faceted eyes.

* * *

><p>And that light was as beautiful as ever to him. And the tea in his hands, as warm as ever. It was a good thing.<p>

"Yup, a cold morning this indeed, 'Son-in-waiting-law'.

Keiichi almost make a lovely spray of tea, which would have made for a rather, equally, lovely spray of ice crystals, this before he gulps the still warm to the tongue tea, down his gullet. He then looks down at. "Do you mind! Ah... er... Sir."

The 'lad' next to him, just chuckled, and enjoyed some of his Daughter's best brew as well. His encoded tongue took it of equal enjoyment, as Keiichi usually did. Keiichi realized and sigh-nodded in kind. This in seeing the all of a seven year old 'lad' next to him, with long black hair, a simple sweat short, T-shirt getup, and an eye patch on the lad, that made the 'lad' more of a pirate, than of... um...

Oh heck with it, given that Almighty was standing next to Keiichi, with a long black T-shirt on, that had the words 'I Rule', in bold lettering on it, kinda defeated the purpose of pretending to think that this 'kid' was anything less than what He was.

"I appreciate the sentiment nonetheless." ...Almighty smirked. Keiichi just chuckled, using the tea in his hands to keep them warm. (He for one, needed the comfort of such.) Keiichi just chuckled. "To think it's only been two weeks."

"And I like my vacation at that." Almighty quipped. Keiichi just chuckled more, the inflection from the Creator's tone, more befitting as 'of' any other lay personage, on said vacation. Keiichi noted this from all near the start, upon their return from...

Almighty felt, and then looked over, his own hands enjoying the warmth of the tea. "You okay there... um... dude?" ...this Almighty remarked, trying one of the fangled words Keiichi used a lot. Even words were a fun toy for Him to use, though consideration off of them, lent to Keiichi in turn responding, with a longing eye. "Wow, I think that's the first time since we got back, I didn't automatically think of that galaxy place, of gold dude's." ...this Almighty nodded back and... "Your humble surroundings become of you, once more." ...and unto another warm sipped cup.

Keiichi smirks at that.

"**URD!** I was gonna _eat_ that!"

"Still too slow on the breakfast dumplings Skuld-squirt? I... _HEY!_ **PEORTH!**"

"Who's the _tarder a reagir_ here?"

A couple of goddess type cat-hisses strike at Peorth. A gulp sound just raises the hiss-octave another notch higher. Almighty and Keiichi just share a teardrop, as they then hear. "And now for some... ACK! That's my rice Secur!"

"The early worm to the bite." ...this Peorth now offers 'her' version of a hissy-fit, this unto the tone of the White Goddess. Eihwa the author, just giggles a haughty laugh. For some reason, Skuld and Urd join in, as the latter then quips. "Shouldn't you be going _home_ now?"

Keiichi just shivers next on hearing. "And leave my loves alone together? You _scherzo_." ...as much as Almighty chuckles.

"_Tramp_." Peorth chides in. Eihwa just snaps back comically. "Oh 'really'? What do 'you' have to say of this Talos _signore_."

"Um... I ah... well..."

A good **smack** is heard inside, (poor Talos,) as Peorth just wackily snaps back. "His conduct is apparently _better_ than yours, Secur!"

And then Troubadour is heard next... "Can I have that dumpling there?" ...this before a good comical _smack_ is then heard. Urd of 'that' authoring... "Can it! We're getting to the good stuff here!"

"Yeah... good... right." Skuld snips in. And such the cat-hisses turn into nigh pure wildcat versions, all within. Almighty just shakes his head, as Keiichi just gulps out. "Oh boy."

Almighty angles his head over, Keiichi seeing _too much_ of Keima within such. "You know, you may be the bravest mortal I have ever known." ...this the far younger lad shrugs. "By experience, if not from exposure." ...this Al just smirks at.

And then to the usual rescue. "Okay everyone! More dumplings and rice!" ...as a lot of 'yays' within, chime out! Keiichi blushes in hearing. "Belldandy to the rescue again." ...and a sip of tea to match the warmth of his blush. Al just smirks again, and says little of it.

A moment later, a voice then chimes in. "She takes after her Father there." ...as Keiichi looks back, at 'another' seven year old sight. Such comprised of a 'far' smaller Frigurina, than Keiichi still remembered of. This as an equal kid sized Frigurina, huggled unto the kid sized Creator of All. Given the sight of two together like that, Keiichi cocks eye again at... "And even after two weeks, that is still weird." ...this as Frig just cutely raspberries Kei in turn, this as Frig, in a cute long skirt school uniform, just draped herself kid-style, all over Al's small, yet mighty back.

Keiichi then 'really' didn't need to hear... "Was last night good for you too?"

The 'kind' of chuckle Al gives back, just finally makes Keiichi blanch openly! "Come on guys!" ...this Frig and Al look up openly, as Keiichi just blanches with a step forth onto the frost covered grass. (Good thing he had slippers on.) Frig quips in, all knowing better. "What of it bub?"

"I mean you two... _you two_... make 'me' look like the adult here. I mean..." ...with a free left hand 'up-and-down' at the two. "...and that stuff... I... um... ah..." ...with a weird off-key chuckle that Keiichi loses steel in continuing further with. Frigurina just cutely accuses back, still acting as all of a warm shawl upon Al's back. "Does that mean I need to make some 'alone' time, for _you two_ as well?" ...this Al cocks an eye back at. Keiichi just realizes the Pandora's Box he wandered unto, and just looks blandly nonchalant, sipping at his tea again. Frig just glowers dryly further. "Uhuh, thought so chum."

"Keiichi?" ...literally saved by the Bell. This Keiichi sees as Belldandy comes up just then. Keiichi hears (between his heartbeats,) "Dear, your breakfast is getting cold." ...as she emerges in a blue-in-lavender, swirl patterned dress, one with the pattern set of a tree. Keiichi's smile is easily returned, "Thanks Bell, be in, in a bit." ...one 'noted' by the short of stature parents. Belldandy smiles her perfection, but then notes another iota, as she and kid-Frig then trade a look.

Al senses this and actually hops away for dear limb health, as Keiichi also knows what's coming. This as Kei starts to quip out... "You two aren't going to... and... _yup_, you just did." ...this Al turns back and sees a _strange_ sight, of a mother and daughter, in a sugar-sappy hug fest scene, one that could induce cavities! The fact that Belldandy is the tall one, verses Frig usually of equal height, makes it all kookier! Al actually bares an anime 'bleh' tongue, just accents off of 'two' squeals of... "_Mommy!_" ...rather than just one! A fact Frig readily played the cutesy part of, to a nigh cavity inducing degree! (There were even weird 'lil-hearts' popping out all above them!)

Keiichi just blanches. "That just ain't right."

Bell/kid-Frig: "Why?" ...both look again at, as Keiichi realizes it had been like this, at least three times a day, ever since they all got back home. Almighty just rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Frig sees this and glums her cheek in mocking coy. "Oh what's it to _you_ buster."

"Nothing. Nothing." Al defensively remarks, definitely more calm about it, than Keiichi would have reacted. Keiichi just chuckles, before he notes off inside, as he sees Skuld and Urd leaning over past the paper door interior line, from the shared breakfast room. They both share a poisoned, blanching look. Al then sees it too, and 'cocks' an eye at his Norn daughters, of whit both whom then go anime wide-eyed, and ZIP back in out of sight! Frigurina, even in the middle of her cute tryst with Belldandy, giggles in full sensing.

All of which crunches to a metallic halt, as the four see and sigh in seeing. "Oh not 'again' gold dude!" ...this Keiichi bemoans, again, in seeing their mutual Guardian kneeling before the kid format Almighty. Almighty in accent nods. "Indeed, a habit turning unto an ill, this is."

Imladris just kneels anyway, in _full_ Regalia, armor, robes, accouterments, armory, all alike upon him! And all befit for treating Almighty for Whom He Really Is! Imladris just stammers out heedless. "My ap... apologies Milord and Eminence! I only wished to report all is safe and secure!"

Even Belldandy is glum looking, as Frig (still in prior glom-hug,) rolls her eyes. Kid-Almighty then points unto atop Imlade's head. "Does thou include 'that' intruder, upon your kingly brow?" ...this as Imlade blinks, and starts to look up, in time to see a fluffy Persian tail suddenly _whap_ across his nose. Belldandy giggles at the sight of said same cat breed, on top of his armored melon. Keiichi just mocks in kind, dryly in places. "Oh jeeze, a furry danger to all life as we know it. Or just to the birds and such."

Imladris just bemoans in light annoyance. "Try saying that with twenty of these beasts, around ye noggin, one sleepy night." ...this Al shakes his head, before the fluffy-cat meows and whaps Imlade's nose again. Almighty then bids his chosen Hand and Titled, to rise. Such so is done unto Imlade's feet, as the cat then trades his head, for his right armored shoulder. Such that in of afar, Imladris catches 'all' the breakfast nook party within, all in the middle of rolling their eyes at him. Almighty then reasserts again. "Must I go about a Commandment against this recourse you assail upon me? What part of 'vacation', is remiss between your cranial lobes?"

Keiichi accents in unrealizing kind. "Yeah dude! I mean you're a king now for all sakes! Bowing that much just _can't_ be right anymore. Ah... no offense though." ...the last at Al, whom smirks back over. "Hardly good youth. I 'did' consent to his Station of Calling, after all well all. Plus, again, _Vacation_ here." ...with a stiff point to himself, with his free left hand.

Imladris just defends to his own format of all due respect! "By My Lord! '_Not_' doing this at least once a day, is like utter disrespect unto Ye! How can I hold onto my Standard of Prior Calling', as your Servant, if I do not acquiesce to such prostration of method, as I do?"

"Vacation _naïve_." ...Al just cracks back. "If such was 'required' you would _know_ of my Calling unto you. These acts of servitude, are not required here." ...this Imlade just looks back with whimpering doggy-like eyes. Boy it looked pathetic. Even the cat on his shoulder, mewed an annoyed tone.

Enough that in turn, Kid-Frigurina finally stepped away from the Bell-chan glom, and snapped out... "Okay, once again unto enough." ...and a snap whistle between her fingers, that even made Al's eyes boggle! (Keiichi _sure_ did a similar number.) This all in turn in addition... "**LIND!**"

Imlade gulped, as the cat leapt gracefully onto Al's own right shoulder, as the sound of Valkyrian justice _crunched_ forth, onto the frost laden grass and ground. Inside, Urd just quipped. "He just won't learn better." ...this a lot of watching melons all nod in simult. Imladris 'feels' on a sudden, and crisp, snap-stop of boots, and then unto further of a 'icy' cold Axe blade, onto his neck, if ever 'just' barely, unto his neck. The latter of such that nearly made Imlade _jump_ right out of his skin!

"I am summoned of errand?" ...comes the beloved tone of the Valkyrie General, of Imladris's life. Frigurina the small then commands of her. (Sorta, more like an annoyed prod really.) "Take ye of this blunt minded one, to remind him whom he should be kneeling before _instead?_"

"Ut oh." Imlade only has time for as he feels a stiff 'claw' of a Valkyrie, on his right shoulder. He in enforced turn sees Lind, only in her simple Jumpsuit number, of old annul, and an eye for a spar. (Or whatever torture she decides is proper.) She isn't smirking, rather austere in her business demeanor, as she nods once stiffly. "Gladly."

Those inside didn't need to fully see, what the other four residence external did, whence Lind's reactive over the shoulder toss of a knightly... er... kingly... er... whatever bloke, well over past _back_ to the Temple structure area! Even Almighty winces when Lind then leaps over and just _**waylays**_ into the armored bloke! Skuld inside just suddenly bemoans... "_Ahh man! _Sentaro is missing this!"

Urd just chuckles as much as any, as sounds not meant for mortals to endure, ensue! "Serves him right for overdoing it again."

"Heh, poor Master." ...comes across suddenly, as the interior lot look back, as Sigrun (out of nowhere,) sits with a bowl of rice in her hands. Urd for one sees, and BLANCHES! "Hey! That's _MY_ rice bowl!"

Skuld in screeching turn! "And **my** egg dumpling!"

Sigrun just raspberries back, before snipping her chopsticks together twice, for deliberate, annoying effect!

Peorth just blanches in turn... "Now wait a minute deesse! We should not... EEK!"

Suddenly a second cascade of goddess induced trauma ensues, as Keiichi hears from on outside! "Ack! My breakfast!" ...this the foursome completely ignores the tirade now occurring outside! Belldandy gleeps as well! "Oh no!" Frig 'and' Al then respectively 'both' push Keiichi and Belldandy in kind! Al for one rather comical. "Off to the quest of daughter's meal of her beloved then!" ... "Meow!" ...Frig in accent! "Aye, for the most important meal of the day! Charge!"

Both 'youths' of larger size, then yelp a bit to this weird treatment, as Frigurina then sees Eihwa float on out. Frigurina quickly adds in for Eihwa's impart... "Enjoy the show." ...this Eihwa smiles openly at. (As well as encoded belly full anyway.)

Keiichi, as he's being pushed all the same as Belldandy, looks at her and quips a beaming. "Yup, it's good to be home." ...this Belldandy smiles back at, to a good blush.

This before he ducks a flung rice bowl, for all dear life!

* * *

><p>A shimmering teleport beam deposits two more, within the temple itself, in front of a rather glittering Buddha statue. Both dressed in their High council robes of the Lower seat each. This as Frode and Ishara arrive off of eating their own breakfast. Frode imparts with a last chew-gulp... "My old Master's vessel has good cuisine."<p>

Ishara had a strange green bagel like roll in her right hand, that was both sweet, tart and crunchy and had a creme filling too. "We could still partake in the fare of the wondrous Lady Belldandy." ...with a good munch of said interstellar pastry. Frode saw this and blinked. "Your hunger has become rather mortal like. One would think 'not' partaking would save on said young Lord Morisato's food stores."

Ishara was less than ladylike for her Lower Council goddess stature, with speech in the middle of chewing. "Arwe yoush sayinth I'mwth fwath?"

Frode knew better when to shut up. Example of why was suddenly heard outside, as both elders of Lind's upbringing, then hear the obvious outside. Ishara makes a rough gulp and quips. "I see your daughter is taking after you again, this fine morning."

Frode just snickers and is led outside by the hand, to the top of the Temple steps, as they see... "Oh hi Eihwa." Ishara winks over, Eihwa afar, near the walkway to the Temple arch entrance, just bows once again, her white in white goddess gown flowing about her. "A buongiorno to you Lady donna molto bella." ...this as the three see the continuing assault of a 'loving' kind continue! Frode just quips out to the obvious. "My Master overdid it again."

"Si." Eihwa teardrops out.

Ishara notes with a lick of her empty fingers. "At least he's been consistent. Can't fault that much."

": _Says you_. :" ...both hear mentally from their kid-enjoying Lord Almighty, there and then. Frode just shivers as much as they both chuckle. Before they then note that the now six minute Valkyrie induced scuffle, suddenly cuts short with a... "_Enough!_" ...and a Knight suddenly _BLASTS_ Lind, off of him, right into the sky, with a good Incarnum spell push! The flood of cobalt blue energy sparkles about in reaction, as Imladris garners some breathing space.

All for 3.2 seconds, this as Lind flat out **SMACKS** right back down at him! "Says you!" ...into another slap-fest tirade! (I.e. Imlade's head slapped onto Lind's Axe, over and over. And her head, fists, you name it.) Ishara for one notes with a bit of worry. "She's growing unusually agitated, for your Daughter's part." ...of this Frode looks over at. "Again with the 'my Daughter' bit? Why is that."

Ishara just rubs at her belly, as she smirks over, her deep, long blue hair draped about her shoulders. "Because _someone_ has their kids tale after them too much."

Frode grumbles a bit, before they suddenly hear a good grunt, as sight returns to a Knight all but fed up with the anew tirade, and clutches at Lind's jumpsuit, twirls them both around, taking a good Axe blade cut to the right eye brow, and then spin shoves Lind off of him! Lind cartwheel tumbles off to the left of her parent's vision, as Imladris lands near Eihwa for a split second. Eihwa smirks, as Imladris suddenly has to jink to his left, towards the temple structure! Lind as the cause proactively lunges off her low crouch stance, right at where Imladris would have been! Instead, Lind comes face to face for another split second, with a calm as Test goddess Eihwa, arms nicely folded, and nicely smirking at Lind in kind.

And nicely pecking Lind's nose, in that same split moment. Ishara just smirks. "Well that was cute." ...with her own Valkyrie enhanced vision, along with her usual Medical Section head encoded eyesight. Frode just shakes his head. "A father 'should' dissuade this, if not for... ut oh..." ...as in the next split second, Lind snap-jinks off towards where Imladris ends up, Lind with full intent on her finishing move!

It was such that everything in the temple residence jump a meter, once again, when Lind's finishing move, _**SLAMS**_ Imladris into the same Temple structure masonry wall! Everything shakes for a moment again, as Skuld's voice shouts out from inside the residence! "Cut it out! We're eating here!"

It's unheeded, as in the end, Imladris is trapped by Lind's Axe, across his armored chest, with her face directly nose to nose, upon his! Her huffing demeanor froths out the cold morning air, as does the words of... "I'm still waiting."

"But I haven't eaten yet!" Imlade whines, with an addition of detailed remark. "And how'd you change from your standard Axe, to the Diamond Axe _that_ fast?"

Lind just seethes out. "You're still too slow then, _my king_." ...and suddenly, and essentially, swirl-yanks her _Twin Mints _out into the open behind her! This as Lind has them suddenly 'cage' their twin sets of arms, around Imlade's head! (Like one of those high school romance scenes, except this one Imladris swore, he felt the structure behind him, actually shift 'back' on said applied pressure!) Lind just grinds out again... "Where and _when_ my love."

Imladris was caught in the uneasy, if enviable position of as much as the full breath of his gorgeous love of his life, staring him down thrice over! Almost everywhere he looked, was Lind splayed all about him. It made it hard to keep hiding what Lind was all but directly asking of. He started to stammer out... "I just want to..." ...and then hears, to a sudden look up to his high upper right! "Eh?"

The other three watching, also note the presence, of the technological sound of a hovering camera-orb. Eihwa just sighs, as suddenly again, from within the residence. "Dang it gold dude! The Spaffa are at it again!" ... "Cousin!" ...Keiichi and a pleading sounding Belldandy then sound off!

Frode just shakes his bearded melon once more. "Never a dull moment."

* * *

><p>-From the Spaffa point of view, for a viewing galactic audience.-<p>

'- _Hello folks! It's solar cyclon seventeen of the Excellency proposal watch! We're still watching with bated breath, of all species kinds, for the moment our glorious queen in waiting, will be proposed to by our great savior! And here you see our in waiting queen, the powerful Valkyrie of Heaven's even higher than our own, has our savior in a nicely entrapped position!_

_And her special internal assistants are exposed as well, her magical twin angels, Cool Mint and Spear Mint, of which two of the Illistrum System lunars are now named after. They sport wonderfully skimpy cloth, and assets as ample as our great savior apparently likes them. Kinseth viewership is discretion advised._

_-Holovid screen shift for the galactic viewership.-_

_And inside we can see the can see the Excellency's wonderful family, all gathered around a rustic, maybe antique, breakfast table, enjoying the local planetary cuisine faire. And... -sudden view shift to avoid something thrown- ...pardon us, the youngest of the apparent family, Skuld by name, such a doll, and... -another view shift from another rapid avoidance maneuver!- Skuld: "I heard that!"_

_Urd: "But you do look like a doll."_

_Belldandy: "Now please don't start fighting again until breakfast is done. You can all fight again afterwards."_

_Urd/Skuld: "Yes Sis." ...before they hear some rose-flowery snickering. Urd/Skuld: "Shut it Peorth!"_

_Ahh... yes folks, it's the Lady of the nigh Illuminaran hour to the rescue again, as her Terran Lordship sits near. Don't they make the perfect couple in any galaxy?_

_Skuld: "What? Keiichi, don't get too fresh with Big Sis '**this**' early in the morning!"_

_Keiichi: "Huh? I only got some more tea from her! -yelling at the Spaffa orb!- Stop egging it on already!"_

_Kid-Frig: "But you both look so cute." -this causing Bell and K1 to both blush on camera-Skuld just throws her hands over the camera-orb!- Skuld: "Don't screen capture that!"_

_Kid-Al: "Perhaps they should follow you and Sentaro-kith around instead."_

_Skuld-ala-poisoned-blushed: "**Daddy!**"_

_Sigrun: "I see it's pick on little goddesses day again."_

_Kid-Al: "Maybe one for you and that Eros chap as well."_

_Sigrun-ala-POISONED-blush: "**FATHER!**"_

_As you can see folks, the family is as lively as ever. And we take this moment to remind ye viewership, that this Spaffa infiltration program, is sponsored by Illuminy Juice! The juice so light fluffy to the taste and mind, it glows all on its own!_

_Urd-ala-dry-tone: "Careful kids, that stuff can even give a goddess brat cavities."_

_Skuld: "Who asked ya!"_

_Troubadour: "Urdy didn't ask, she just said... OW!" -another slap down by...- Urd: "Don't call me Urdy on camera!"_

_Talos: "And I thought dwarven drinking parties were more rowdy. -MUUPH!-" -...off a dumpling rammed down his throat!- Peorth: "Shut up and eat it la drogue!"_

_Belldandy: "Isn't this all so much fun?"_

_Keiichi: "If loud."_

_Al-the-other-goddesses-at-once: "Quiet trilobite!" -Keiichi is left hiding just under the Kotsu table, by all rights.-_

_Yes, aren't they the peach of heroes of the galaxy. And... wait... is it...? Urd: "What?"_

_-scene shift backs to outside camera drone!- ...is the Excellency proposing now? Or... wait, he's holding his head. I guess not yet folks. Keep tuned to this everlasting broadcast, as well keep you all apprised, across the galaxy. From one galaxy to another!_ -'

* * *

><p>Frode just jitters an eye. "Boy that secret orbital base outside this system, has good signal quality. Even for the Network."<p>

Eihwa hearing afar well and true, just blanches. "Still rather indiscreto of them." ..this as looks over at a knight bowed to his knees, from a good three way head bonk. Above him, Imladris sees 'twelve' forms of his Beloved now, as the Twin 'clones' have their hands on their hips, in as equal annoyance to their mistress's folded arm version(s).

"Let them watch, ignore me for them, are you?" Lind snaps out. Imladris suddenly decries out... "Not here, and not like this!" ...put with a hurt enough tone to make Lind gulp a bit. Imladris looks up helplessly in adding... "You deserve better than this, for 'that' moment."

Other celestial eyes watching, just display knowing smiles, as Lind just sighs. And on cue, a strange technological warble chime, come from within the Temple structure. Frode looks back... "I sense an Excellency is being called for."

Imladris reacts on his knees still, with teeth bared of one not wanting to offend Lind further with. Lind however just 'raises' Imladris to his feet, with a helpful bade of her right hand, cupped as if to raise Imlade's chin with. "To your honored course then dear." ...this said Knight-Excellency looks with 'sorry' eyes, before walking off, and then up past a couple of parents he also gives the 'sorry' eyes unto. (Whit Ishara just flusters a stiff annoyed hand at him for.)

When she is alone of his singular presence, Lind wraps her arms around herself, of annul unto pensive feelings being contained once more. The sigh equals the posture.

Feeling Eihwa near, isn't a help to her. Eihwa just hovers near, her own angel _Test of Purity_ out, pure white of white for an angel, to take hold of the _Mints_ still out in the open and true, if needed. Lind just professes to Eihwa to willingly heed. "I'm growing impatient."

"I know." Eihwa only says. "You alright?" ...the next as only needed of said from a mother, as Ishara walks near. Lind looks back, her _Twins_ look down, as Lind angles her head away. Eihwa trades a look with Ishara, as then Lind looks at Frode. A weird tryst of traded look that leads Lind to then ask... "You both are returning to Heaven today, yes Father?" ...this Frode nods. "A Judicator's duty is never done." ...as Ishara nods in as well. "Aye, neither is of the Medical Seat. Your Sister is apparently taking our place, for that little event you spoke of, in the coming."

Lind then asks further... "Then, can I ask, given Beloved's waiting nature, considering _all_ of this, that I ask of a special Family Favor?"

Eihwa cocks her eye(s) at this, as Frode nods. "Very well." ...and then is told Network wise, rather than out in the open, within further Intracellic code-speak, that Imladris wouldn't quite understand 'just' yet. (And only 'just' at this point.) What was told made Eihwa _gasp_. "So audace fiero."

"Yeah." ...this as they all turn, as Keiichi and Belldandy walk up, the former quipping... "...for whatever it was." ...this Keiichi quips. Eihwa cocks an eye, as does her angel. "Whatever indeed, young of Contract and ringborne?"

Keiichi just rubs at his head as usual. "Well, whatever it was, it sounded like it was going to be neat." ...this Eihwa realized and blushed. Lind just shook her head. "Huh, try and give it all away, why won't you now." ...this Eihwa just flusters her hands back at. (And nearly got flip tossed away for it.) She's only saved of it, by the sight of a flare, as all look up, as Imladris comes down the temple steps, fading away his Regalia in favor of some plain work clothes faire. The face isn't as plain looking. Lind sees this well and prods true. "Belove?"

Imladris looks up, and for a moment sees all those eyes looking at him. He has to reset his mind a bit to then offer out. "I just got off the holo-transmitter with Ackronus."

"How is your friend, Cousin?" Belldandy asks simply. In turn back. "Well and good. However I was told something both strange, and amazing. And probably kooky, and outlandish."

"Ever with the mystery Belove." Lind quips in austere tone. Imladris however pushes past this despite. "More than we should expect. Urd and Troubadour of focus in fact."

"Us?" ...this the eyes of the lot, turn as said goddess Norn of the Past, in a slim red and blue jumpsuit dress, and her Plum Tree Spirit love, in his usual spirit cloth of canon choice, float up. The former the initial speaking voice, is amended as Troubadour prods for more off of. "Indeed, what could be coming for us, from your end of the spectrum?"

Imladris is about to answer, before a kid sized tone of Grand Voice imparts. "Nay nay. One should not disclose the surprise to come, unto them both." ...this as pretty much the rest of the breakfast party emerges external.

Urd just looks back, with a growing unease to her face. "Not sure _I'll_ like this surprise."

Kid-Al just smirks, then gets his face yanked over by kid-Frig. "How come you won't let 'me' into this surprise?" ...this Frig hawks over a stoic kid faced mini-Creator and all. When Al doesn't tell, Frigurina just gets more hawkish. To the point Skuld even blanches on behind in seeing. "I think my back might break."

Ever see a mommy goddess, the same size as a kid goddess, hawk over _her_ in turn? Urd didn't laugh for that reason, as Skuld almost 'does' sunder her own back! Peorth just hides behind Talos. "Mon ami, _proteger_ me."

Belldandy then offers. "We should get ready for work, we have another long and fun day ahead of us." Keiichi nods in kind. "Yup, all that grease and parts and oil and... oh yeah, lemme at it!" ...this Keiichi gets blinked at a lot. Eihwa just quips in. "I thought work was supposed to be all drudgery and such for mortals."

"Only for those that do not enjoy what they do for their livings. Many dreams still are beheld in my wonderful grand love, as yet unshared." Belldandy offers, as Keiichi make a bit too of a pose like some Sayian about to go Super or something. Keiichi realizes and goes back to his usual pensive posture. "Sorry, working on new bikes anymore is cool as heck." ...this Keiichi then look and points wackily at Imlade. "I blame you! After all that cool galaxy stuff, Chihiro and me got too many dang ideas to work with now!"

"You're welcome." Imlade only says back. Belldandy then offers. "You and Lind haven't eaten yet, yes?" ...as Belldandy offers a good sized rice bowl with an egg on it. Lind in kind. "I already ate some of Beloved's foodstuffs." This Imlade blinks at. "When was this?" ...Lind in kind stabs back. "When you went on that unauthorized patrol yonder."

A meow on Kid-Al's head just punctuates this, to bemused smiles all around. Save one who defensively yelps back. "But it's part of my job!" ...this in turn Lind just leans over towards Belldandy. "Thank you Belldandy." ...whom smiles back beamingly, before Lind then snaps back at her love, and '_poofs_' the rice bowl and all, onto a six inch long by three inch wide pill. Lind just demands... "Open your mouth."

Everyone seeing where this is going, just sees Imladris blanch back. "You don't mean..." ...as everyone takes a step back. This as Lind snips further... "It's either that, or in suppository form."

Imlade just whines. "Barnacle, I hate the pill." ...and opens his mouth.

Keiichi just winces like crazy at... "That's **really** not right there either! Or _logical!_" ...Lind **shoving** the pill down Imlade's throat! And _boy_ did she shove it down good. Frode just bland-eyed sighed. "Remember that one." ...as Ishara made with an evil snicker of unsaid memory.

Seeing kings cry, just isn't manly.

* * *

><p>Some dire eyes, looked on above, as three vehicles pull out from the Temple, all bikes, two literally burning rubber onto the road, as they raced each other again, the third, a two seater that was carrying two extra souls upon normal shoulders within.<p>

This as a recently enough 'saved' Demon Agent, looks primarily at one of the two bikes that are racing each other with nigh abandon. The Demon didn't care for the make of the bikes, or of any other iota of detail. Just only that of an eye of revenge on his infernal mind.

Meanwhile, another set of demon eyes, far more familiar to the goddesses on below, just looks at the back of the first Demon Agent, with way too lovey-dovey for anyone's good, eyes. This as Mara pants in said puppy-kitty-dog-cat-animal heat, at the back of Satorna. This as all three of them hover in midair, some ten thousand meters above the Japanese mainland. (Boy celestial eyes see dang well. Or _dire_ well in this case.) Of the third, a CEO that needs no introduction. This as Hild eyes over at Mara's constant two week and so now, tryst of lust. "Gee demon girl, try not our patience with ye."

Mara didn't listen. Hild almost acted on instinct ill proper of her usual ill nature, when Hild heard.

"This day, I enact my decades long revenge in waiting. Aus _unbestreitbar_."

Hild cocked her eyes and read a demon mind most rather focused, and smirked. "Why not."

Satorna looked back, and realized what he heard.

* * *

><p>The V Star Classic was being pushed as hard as ever, as he kept chasing after that Honda Valkyrie with such passion. And it seemed again... "This is getting futile." ...as Lind once again, gave zilch ground, as the two weaved their way across the infamous Inokuradai Pass 'race course'. A road that even cops long gave up on trying to police, in favor of thinking tragic accidents would do the job for them here.<p>

Not that it ever actually caused such for real, nor halted the occasional racer to test his best, on this same said 'track', for various reasons. And after the events that left gargantuan hoof prints into the asphalt, and the repair work after, cops left this area even more well alone now. All the better now, as traffic was sparse, but the competition upon it, wasn't meek. This as Imladris kept all but eating Lind's dust, such as how close Imladris's bike was to Lind's, on the rear wheel! And given they were half way through the Pass, that was a lot of dust to eat.

"_Patooey!_" ...so said suddenly. Lind smirked as she piled on some more speed. Imlade reacted in kind on blinking off the dust.

But not enough to... "Hello there." ...as Lind shot a glance to her left, and saw the 'real' queen of the circuit, right next to her. "_Megumi?_"

Imlade for his part looks to his own left in realizing. "Ah, Keiba Milord." ...this as an FZ1 was right astride of him! The same of Meg's beloved KSR, as the foursome traded this quirky greeting, into a long curve, at only 56 Mph, or so. Keiba gave a curt nod back, then informed. "Sorry good king dude, but I got a queen of the road to chase down."

Imlade barely gets off a... "Off to ye quest then..." ...before Keiba rips forth off of, this passing Lind and Megumi's bikes with! Meg just shouts under her own helmet! "Hey! Get back here!" ...and guns her own throttle further! The regular royals of the road, pull away with expert ease, as they duel with each other, their duet once again. Lind is amazed by the sight, as Imladris pulls up on the left.

"Well, don't we still have a ways to go." Imladris readily admits. Lind however smirks over with, her own helmet catching the cold blue sky day well, and informs... "It is still not _them_, that I choose as _my_ opponent.

Imladris just smirks as Lind's throttle guns her forth like the rocket she usually is, in any battle. Imladris just nods. "And yet it is I, that still have ways to go." ...and guns his own throttle.

* * *

><p>Further behind, Keiichi drove his BMW pride and joy, at a more 'legal' speed, as more in worry of his passengers, a plural note that included more than just his usual accompaniment of Belldandy, aside him, in the sidecar. This as an even 'smaller' Frigurina, chibi-size and all, 'stands' on Bell's shoulder, near Keiichi, where the opposite shoulder for Keiichi, sees a chibi-... wow... Almighty on 'that' said shoulder, in-between Keiichi and Belldandy, with said mini-Frigurina close to mini-Al as a result.<p>

Sure was a unique scene, the same as mini-Al informs in his own well way. "Thou family of this road shared, all beheld many narly skills to learn from. I am most impressed once more."

This mini-Frigurina mini-elbows her larger Norn daughter. "See, ol lil hubby is impressed with you kids."

Belldandy nods. "Everyone keeps plying their best, to ensure the said enjoyment for each other, upon this road of many wonderful memories. I am so happy my Keiichi and I have had just as many, upon this road. This mini-Al just elbows Keiichi in the helmet, inducing the expected blush. Keiichi in turn just is amazed as usual, that mini-Al and mini-Frig both just 'stand' upon both their shoulders, as if the wind was not even there, unto them, only unto their respective mini-hair.

Keiichi instead remarked of knowing better now, what since it's been a week of this. "How are they doing up there?"

Belldandy giggles once more, as does mini-Frig, as mini-Al informs. "It appears my Hand could have used an additional Titled power to keep up, with the rest of you well skilled kin." ...this Keiichi nods. "As long as he's having fun."

"He is Dear." ...Belldandy informs serenely, with a loving glance. Keiichi looks over and nods, Belldandy adding for direct impart. "As do we, each and every day."

Keiichi blushes a tic too much, to the point mini-Al quips to remind Keiichi. "Watch yonder road, good youth."

"Ah! Sorry! Sorry." ...this Keiichi takes three celestial, family giggles/chuckles, at his well celestial-endowed expense.

Keiichi then concentrates, but then he 'thinks' he hears... "Eh? What's with Chi... _hiro_..." ...this Keiichi blinks at. His companions do as well, as they draw in closer to Nekomi proper.

* * *

><p>"With full respect, <em>Herr CEO<em>."

Hild smirked. "Such an interesting idea." ...this before Satorna gulped a bit, when Hild slit her eyes at him. "Not one of now reading _Our_ mind, are 'we'."

Satorna, with Mara draped over his back, rather cuddling and all, if one ignores the two together look like the worst kind of a 'perfect biker couple', and all, just angles his head to his own device of mind. "Rather Herr CEO, they would be a good tool, for conducting 'our' affair, and ensure the claws of Contract, will find all 'three', will find our fold, increased of the Market Share."

Hild smirked. "Of two of them, We already are assured of the coming course. A third, you wish to Gift, unto Us?"

Satorna looked at the child sized biker kith, of seven years and all (not just coincidence,) and offered. "And why not Frau Hild, since you will beget my Share, unto your Will, and I, unto my _only_ desire." ...this in turn, Mara just croons out. "Oh I love it, when you speak in tone for scheming." ...put a bit too lustful. Satorna both rolls his eyes, and shivers the same.

Hild slit her eyes in kind, using only the thin air of above, as a recliner. "You '_do_' realize, there is a Treaty in place, of halt in the conduct of the Soul War. For the present time, and unto the 'same' of whom you are planning against?"

Satorna just folds his leather encapsulated arms, all studded of narly metal spikes of red and black, as if they were burned. The same of the rest of his very real looking biker attire, one that would have fit in _perfectly_, at Sturgis South Dakota. (And Mara too, for the entirety of her time amongst her goddess enemies, all these years.) Satorna then just imparts, of such 'concern', of his target. "And such is why, my intent is 'not' of murdering the _Schweinehund_, as he proper deserves. Rather only of the act that I 'can' perform, unto that kingly scum."

It had been awhile indeed, since Hild had heard such venom, in another demon of her Own Kind. She just shrugged back. "So be it. We will acquiesce to see the plan you unveil, and then Judge you by it."

Satorna gulped a bit. He was under no illusions, that his prior failure from the ancient Galactic Campaign, had _yet_ to be punished for. Hence in part why suddenly for this drive, that had two direct vectors to it. The three knew well enough whom such would be pitted against the 'Lord Excellency', 'Lord Knight', and 'Dark Lord', all in the same warped package. Hild in fact realized this, and blanched a bit. "We should Judge you anyway. Those three cannot hope to stand a chance against him 'or' them, when it all comes down to it. And tell Us not that you intend to use Keiichi as a lamb in this, it all has been done before."

Satorna's grin in return, begot Hild's curiosity. The return response came back most fanged in kind. "Yes, but to use devices 'through' the Contracts of note, to accomplish only one simple task, will be more than enough, to satisfy my vein of allowed revenge.

For what more punishment is there, than to see one humbled before their own vaunted family, both high and below."

Hild sensed something was off there, but she decided. "So be it. Become what you may of your endeavor. It's been a boring couple of mortal weeks on this rock anyway." Hild huffed, given the 'obvious' addition of Vacation note, meant Hild's usual trysts of her own, were really retarded. Not with worry over Her Will in the formal way. And yet, to this point, the Seer hadn't made another move, since the battle that installed their mutual target, as Regent, of the same' kingdom', that Satorna was trying to plan his way out of being punished for. Hild smirked in all the usual round of it.

And she already knew how this would turn out anyway. Such she then quipped. "Shalt I inform where your dire flock is at?"

Satorna then beheld a rather razor black 'cell phone' in turn. "No need frau."

Mara just suddenly blanched "_Hey! _That's my hell-phone!"

Satorna just snickered back. A bad idea given the short tarring Satorna begot from Mara, for that. Hild just floated back and rolled her eyes. "And We '_had_' to allow them both to format into Existence. Oh us."

* * *

><p>Sigrun looked plainly on, near the residence, hardly looking so as dressed, her all but Belldandy-clone lengths of hair all silvery, matching well with her black, starry specked half-combat jumpsuit, half goddess flowing robes that melded flairs from a mixture of her Master's cloth, Imladris's Beloved's Valkyrian jumpsuit, Belldandy's robes, and a bit of her own gothic flair. All fit for the Norn Goddess of Fate, and of the Lunar she gazed at often. The same she saw a certain growing love, as a symbol of, these days. A thought not heeded here, as Sigrun simply cocked her eyes, as Urd paced back and forth. Sigrun didn't bother asking, since Troubadour kept spouting out. "What could be coming for 'us', dear Urdy?"<p>

Urd just snapped back comically, all fangs blanching out at him. "How should I know dim bulb! And quit the Urdy crap!"

"But Urdy," ...Troubadour whined out, in defending their unknown predicament. "...whatever it is, can't be bad. Your Cousin said so." ...which in turn Urd just reacted to that, by spinning around from her pacing back and forth, and comically punting the Tree Spirit over like a kid's floor bobble toy or something! "If Cousin said it, it'll probably be worse for us! And quit the Urdy crap!"

Sigrun finally snips in, 'some' of that old animosity of her and Urd's shared tragedy from childhood, of various forms, slipping through her own tongue. "Come on girl, maybe it'll be 'better' than just that." ...this Urd looks over at her Norn sister, by strange tryst of relation most binded by Frigurina despite, and cracks back. "Uhuh. Some of your Master's beat up sessions, must be leaking through to your brain there goddess."

Troubadour didn't bother trying to get back close to Urd, given the anime lightning-bolt stare two were _gettin er down_ with. With Skuld having won TV rights from Peorth, in absence of said worry-wart Urd, and Peorth simply in turn enjoying alone time between Talos and a puff pastry, Troubadour didn't feel much of a place to hide, at that moment.

"And nor will you find such with us."

Troubadour nodded, then realized, and looked over at the voice, as where he sat, back and butt against a box, placed under the 'flooring' of the residence, looked to his left to see a black neko, with a four spoke star upon his black, furry forehead. Troubadour just snaps back at the furry neko reincarnated/cursed form of... "Who said I needed such from 'you' Velsper."

"Heh, more than you know Spirit." ...this said Plum Spirit bloke looks right to a husky breed dog, with an elongated hexagon-diamond shape, on his white and light blue trimmed furry forehead. Troubadour just eyes Celestine's reincarnated form. "I know well enough, and... hey... I was sitting here and... _don't you dare_..."

Urd's/Sigrun's stare off fest, is interrupted as Celestine 'treats' Troubadour, as any dog would 'treat' a tree. The two Norn goddesses openly look in blank surprise as Troubadour decries with pointless flapping of his cloth, such done in icky fashion! "Do you mind hound head! These are my best Spirit clothes!"

Troubadour then sees both Norns, whom realize, and start _BUSTING_ a gut! Troubadour just bemoans as Urd just slaps onto Sigrun's back all silly! "Hahaha! He peed on you! Oh my gawd!"

Sigrun, not holding up much better. "Now he '_really_' is a real Tree Spirit!"

Troubadour just pans such a face, as even Velsper is rolling on his furry back, in laughter! "Oh Hild! Take me now, I've seen it all. Whahahaha!" ...this as Celestine just waggles his tongue in doggy fashion of the appeased. Said tree Spirit High Class just sighs... "I just hope the Spirit Council doesn't hear of this one."

Urd just cracks out in continued laughter... "I can arrange that!" ...which really poisons Troubadour's face! It's not helped much when Sigrun adds in... "Maybe... maybe this is a form of sanctification for him." ...this Urd and Sigrun then trade a 'strange' moment of a look, of equally strange serenity. Urd then realizes out loud. "Hey yeah. I mean Celestine is a reincarnated god, for a dog."

Sigrun blinks. "Yeah."

Troubadour just ends up throwing a fit, at the second round of the two Norn really share! Velsper just keeps laughing long enough for Celestine to then warn. "I can 'sanctify' you too, if you're not careful."

Velsper has ZILCH of that, with a good standing hiss of all furry hairs on end! "Try it Lassie! I dare ya!"

It's sorta saved when Skuld and Peorth both pop out their melons, Talos on the echoing act. Of the child Second Class goddess's impart. "The heck is with all the laughter? It's drowning out my Quest Trek show!"

"Oui. Like banshees out here all of a sudden." ...this they see Troubadour still 'flicking' at his clothing, and then pine off what happened, off of... eh? ...the local Network. Troubadour just blanches a third time, when Skuld, Peorth, 'and' Talos... (him too?) ...start their own laughter tirade! The Spirit just yells out... "Stop that! Enough already!"

"No kiddin!" ...a new, familiar voice joins in, as eyes look over at... "Oh... haha... sorry, and welcome Lady Takano. Hahaha..." ...of Sigrun's impart.

Takano the said youthful as ever looking elder, in a simple outfit setup that looks rather reminiscent of Megumi's usual attire, shows up with a good sized lunch box for the gathering. She then looks at Sigrun with a blanch. "Geeze grrl, I told ya I just don't want any of that hogwash fancy crud!" ...this Sigrun starts to compose herself. "Sorry milady. Opps... sorry again."

Takano, absent one Keima (busy with his glass works business, along said with an absent Lord Excellency partner, ever the multitasker of such things,) just 'reminds' Sigrun once again. "Sheesh girly, you take after ya old metal head of a boss anymore. Kids I tell ya." ...as she walks on in towards the residence, well laden of both arms. She then passes Troubadour, and takes a good _jink_ of a step away! "_Peeww!_ Gee golly! What got onta ya bub!"

Troubadour just thumbs over at... "Him." ...Celestine. Takano didn't need the Network to piece together the doggy tongue waggling obvious. (Keiichi got good smarts form somewhere. Megumi even more so.) Takano just then sniffs and spouts. "Ah... well, ya are a tree hugga type after alls." ...and then just drops it to saunter up into the residence. "Where's the Big Boyo at today, with the gals and guys?" ...she puts out generally. Peorth answers back, an eye on 'within' the goodies laden. "Said des lords et leurs dames, are well endowed with their daily adventures afar."

"That's good ta know." Takano ever as happy as a peach, as she offers... "Here Skuld-kun, ta help us prepare for later on." ...this as Skuld then bemoans. "Did ya _have_ to put in 'kun' there?" ...this Skuld blanches at. Peorth and Talos snicker, as Takano just eyes in a bit too close. "Ya prefer I go with _bozu_ instead?"

Skuld knew better what 'that' differing word would entail, as she just hops up and races on in. "Nope, kun is good!"

Urd afar just goes... "Dang, she's like mother." ...this Sigrun nods openly. Of course Takano hears this and gives off a good Lind type snap of the fingers! "I can be just as bad too! Let's go ladies, tha place needs _spiffin!_"

And in soon enough, a short, but spirited, cleaning spree takes place. Yup, Takano and Frigurina 'knew' how best to command Motherhood.

* * *

><p>Ishara and Frode were floating just outside of their daughter's and (probable,) son-in-law's expanded residence. The interior space that easily was more like a large living room for a house anymore, given just how much <em>stuff<em> was in it now. Books, trunks, celestial litter and all from many adventures amongst the Morisato hold. Frode leafed through some of Lind's reading material. (Lind's a bookworm, alright.) Ishara meanwhile was leafing through Imladris's Eddas Memoirs Expanded tome, leafing through more adventures than any tome had a right to have of such. The same could be said of the bag of plain old potato chips Ishara was constantly munching on.

They then heard Takano bossing everyone around outside. Frode just quipped... "A good thing _you're_ not out there, eh goddess?" ...this an unseen eye, with voice towards a well hidden White Goddess, up in the temple beam rafters. This as Eihwa reads one of Skuld's older manga volumes, one that could nearly rival Imladris's ill vaunted tome, on below, in thickness at least. "Si. Takano is one even I do not mess with. Especially since Signora Frigurina has been giving her effectual lessons in commanding even goddesses around." ...this as she has _Test of Purity_ out, reading a 'second' manga volume from Skuld's collection.

Ishara just gulps down about three chips and then lightly accuses. "One might think you rather be around a certain duo, at this point instead."

Eihwa just looks down at a decent stare from Lind's mother, knowing full well the inflection induced. Eihwa gave a good longing sigh in open profession. "Per certo I would, but the same is said unto you both, for remaining here, despite your call of duty each. This Almighty was most expressed in comandare, prior to His mighty departure with the gang."

Frode nods to this, as Eihwa then professes of more enamored, if removed note. "Plus I know my heart cannot truly belong to them both, this I am already offered of my heart, of where it belongs."

"I do not agree."

Eihwa blinks, as does _Test of Purity_, as both look down at Frode. Ishara looks at Eihwa as well, as Frode professes a certain truth he knows well. "Your worry, is that you are not of Valkyrian mode to stand up to their vein of love of love for each other, verses your own. But you forget yourself, as all three of you, are of Heaven, the same of my beloved Ishara and I." ...this Eihwa looks wanting in eyes of hearing. Frode just puts forth to consume of celestial mind. "Our vein of love, is of _love_ all its own merit. And that merit, is always an earned one. For you, you only need to earn their love, in your own way. Not of '_ours_', as if we need to judge of such."

Ishara backs up Frode's statement simply as well. If in a way that made things more complicated for Eihwa. "As long as love itself, is the proper goal, then who are we as Lind's parents, to say whom is worthy of her. That is for our daughter to decide, this a responsible goddess she in the end is."

Eihwa nods, and almost sheds a tear. It's bade off with a quip from her, concerning... "And what of our mutual Charge of regal mode?"

Frode just flusters a annoyed hand in adding... "Eh, Master needs all the love he can get. A dullard at times, he still is."

All three get a good laugh at Imladris's absent expense.

"Ah! So there ya are!" ...this Eihwa 'eeps', in turning her head at the below of sight, of a hands on hips Takano. Eihwa just gulps, as does Frode, whom the latter Ishara notes, to a retort of a potato chip, flung at Frode's head! Takano just accuses. "Ya know that your flowery Sista is doing all your work for ya?"

Eihwa, and _Test of Purity_, both hide their faces under their pilfered manga. "But signora Takano, I'm caretaking beloved's shared residence in their absence!"

"Get out of there, you _paresseux!_" Peorth shouts of well encoded hearing. Takano just waves her hand in a 'come on' pose. "Come on, there's a broom and some leaves waitin for ya." ...this Eihwa sighs in dejection. "Si Signora."

Takano then looks over at... "And you!" ...this a look straight at a blinking Frode, of all beings! "What of me?" Takano strikes back with... "Sitting there, eating ya master's stuff and reading your kid's books, without a care in tha world! I gots old magazines with ya name all spoiled over it!"

Ishara just laughs, as Frode blanches... "A Lower Council god doing mortal chores? What impudence is this?"

"What impudence indeed." Ishara teases back knowingly, cradling the open tome all the same in a cute slant pose. Frode blanches back at Ishara, to a hazard. "What _impudence?_ I'll tell what kind... I..."

"**GET YA BUTT TA WORK YA GODLY BUM!**" ...which really makes Frode and Eihwa both **scramble!** Ishara blinks. "Lady Frigurina's Voice finds a good hostess indeed." ...as Frode just gives a devil eye look at a smiling, triumphant mother of two. Eihwa then hazards out with a thumb towards... "What about her?" ...Ishara, whom blinks simply. Takano just responds back. "Oh she's good, she's expectin. I can tell."

Eihwa freezes. Frode _FREEZES!_ Of the latter, in his best Imlade's shocked imitation... "_Say what, who now?_"

Ishara just smiles beamingly, as Eihwa realizes and hops claps once. "_Fantastico!_"

Frode just _blanches_ ever a poisoned father's face! "Wonderful? When did this happen?" ...this Ishara pulls an annoyed, hurt face. Takano just puts a right arm around Frode's shoulders, and 'explains'... "How ta puts it. When a grrl and a boyo get together and have 'funny feelins'..."

Frode just comically snaps back, _blustering_ Takano's hair about with! "I **KNOW** how it happened? But when I ask of this?"

Ishara just taps at the edge of the heft tome in her hands and lap. "Gee dear, all that 'fun' in space during Imladris's work time in the Alliance Galaxy, already muddled your brain there?"

Frode is about to fluster back in turn (to a hazard,) when suddenly the air outside _chimes_ of something magical opening! Everyone looks back outside at the Temple structure entrance, and gasp. They aren't the _only_ ones in the Tarikihongan area to see 'and' feel this. Takano warbles out... "_Whats goin on dearies?_"

"A Gate just opened... no..." Eihwa serenades out, as she feels _something_ incredible coming. "...no, feels more like one of those teleporter beam things beloved Cavaliere-Eccellenza uses." ...this as she floats out, everyone is in various choice of 'ped' travel inclusive.

This as something amazing approaches. Both of them.

* * *

><p>She was only watching TV on her <em>expensive<em> plasma flatscreen once again, passing by another racing show that made her reminded of Keiichi again, and then a fashion show that she unexpectedly flipped away from, as it _reminded_ her of Belldandy. And then a cooking show. And then another fashion show. And then... gawd, a bridal fashion show?

Sayoko just sighed. "Why does everything remind me of Belldandy anymore? I mean she's even getting married to that loser, before I get married! ERGH!" ...this as she throws another fit. "Why does she beat me to everything?"

And then her cell phone rang. Sayoko picks it up, hits the 'call' button, and spouts. "Someone better be dying."

"_Belldandy_." ...a rough male tone, croons out. Sayoko just _about_ throws the phone into the TV, but instead just snaps back. "Who the _hell_ is this?"

"Do you want revenge on Belldandy, or not _Frau?_" ...the tone rather hypnotic. Sayoko didn't realize her 'exposure' was tilting her 'soul' a bit too far. And she naturally went with it anyway. "Of course I do! Who is this anyway?"

The voice on the other end just 'commands'. "If you want your score settled, then do as I say."

Sayoko, now well entranced by now, by the equally hypnotic voice of German mode, just obeyed everything, to every... last... syllable.

All Sayoko could say in the end, was... "Uhuh..."

She left to find her 'friends'.

* * *

><p>A clack snap shut of a hell-phone. "Too easy."<p>

Mara just snuggled onto Satorna's left shoulder, her breath nice and hot. "That's two. Aoshima and Sayoko. Now what about the third." ...put nice and lusty in voice. Satorna just angled his head, and caressed Mara's chin. "Shalt we find out Frau?"

Mara squinted her eyes, as Satorna then flipped the hell-phone back open. The device showing a listing of all the Contracts and Contacts Hild and Mara had pegged, in their mutual time on this Terran rock. The void black phone, with a void black LCD screen, had blood red letters and such, upon it's fancy GUI interface. (And the whole thing was demonic colored for a _reason_.) And some thumb control scrolling come up with the third name. Mara blinked and recognized it from Urd's story about her. "Mishu?"

Satorna just seethed out in coming satisfaction. "Oh yes." ...this gave Mara a dire chill, one she _liked_. Satorna then localized the number, off the Yamano family phone listing, and made the call.

"- _Who the (censored) is this?_ -" ...this even Mara pulled a face at. "Good thing we caught her at a _bad_ time." ...this Mara snickered at her own vile version of a joke, as Satorna simply crooned next. "Imladris."

"- WHAT? I remember that... uh... guy. -" A strange, _wanting_ tone comes back with. Mara felt the hooks grow anew. Satorna plied more of a Contract posture, with this new Market Share to eventually acquire. (Ever been to Nidheg's version of the IRS? They come to collect, when they _really decide to_.) As such... "How would you like to garner revenge, off of your wronged personage, of ego I caress for our mutual purpose." ...this Satorna's voice turned spell vile, in the shadows of caressing greed with. Off the other end of the pilfered phone line. "- _Uhuh_. -"

Mara growled a bit hissy defensively, of her _territory_, as Satorna then explained the details.

The third of the patsy trio, was collected.

* * *

><p>"But that's impossible!" ...Urd exclaimed in amazement, at the sight bouncing around her. The same of the rest, watching in amazement, at the other sight along with.<p>

Their glowing guest, just smiled 'all' Belldandy like, as any such proto-ascended being from 'that' galaxy seemingly did. Though this 'wasn't' Illuminaran, of certain note. Nor the one spinning around _happily_ around Urd and troubadour each! (Like Urd and Troubadour were planets for a lil moon to orbit around in a figure eight. And not all to fancy a sight at that, such as the sugary-slurpy-syrupy _being_ that was going... "Yay yay yay yay yay!" ...over and over and over and over and over!

Troubadour just wilted out. "Can... can you explain that again?"

Their literally _glowing_ host just smiles. "_: Of course. :_"

* * *

><p>Chihiro was as happy as peach, though you couldn't tell it, by how much she was yelling at Tamiya. "I said stock them how <em>I<em> want them stocked! Not how _**you**_ want to!"

"Yesh Miss Chihiro!" ...Tamiya obliged again, as Chihiro sighs, and then giggled under her muttering breath, as she then hears motors arrive. She yells a last at her big bub in her anew love life. "And no more eating! It's work time bucko brain!"

Tamiya just blanched. "Bwut My Mwiss!" ...this Chihiro snaps back! "My Miss nothing! It's work time buddy!" ...this as she then licked some hot sauce off her lips, from the breakfast the two shared. Tamiya obliged by yanking all the breakfast stuff into the trash, while Chihiro giggled lightly at him. The bikes then got close enough, that Chihiro was reminded of whom was coming.

"Heh, been two weeks now, hasn't it." ...the owner of _Whirlwind_ commented with more longing, than even Tamiya expected. The big lug of a human being, looked with his over manly encrusted eyes, at the short raven haired spunk of a woman, that both won many racing trophies, acclaim of the motorcycle community, and his heart. (The latter that Otaki teased him about, and Tamiya in turn, about Satoko in turn. Being manly didn't seem to matter as much, as being tied down, in the end.)

For Chihiro's impart, she remembered one of the personages approaching, that made her really appreciate life, and all she enjoyed. Now more than ever. This as she swore she heard... "So I like my life... _eh?_"

"Eh?" Tamiya thought he heard, as Chihiro blinked it off, then back to her reminiscing. This as the memory started with the return of everyone back from that amazing galaxy that even Chihiro enjoyed more than she admitted. And there, the prostrated realization from their mutual 'king', that Almighty was well indeed amongst them. Chihiro just quipped openly. "It's like that one song, 'what if' indeed." ...this Tamiya heard, but went back to cleaning. (Shouldn't he be causing the opposite?) Chihiro's memories then trailed together, like the lives of those that she clustered herself around anymore.

Almighty in essence, really was on vacation. And was quite approachable, even more so when Chihiro saw him in such a cute format. (To her. Her usual weakness to cute things, creatures, and kids, and all.) All such exacerbated on the third day, when kid-Al saw Chihiro seeing him again, and fiddling between hugging the stuffing out of him, or just plain fawning at His feet, (as wouldn't have been saw ill in of her.) In the end, Al just lured Chihiro into the former course, with a cute display of... "Come on, you _know_ you want to." ...with a cute teasing tone that Chihiro worried moaned against at first. Worse with everyone watching on that fateful night. It was made worse with that kid-sized Frigurina right next to her lil hubby, biding Chihiro in with waggling-twisting hands of luring. "Yes mommy Chihiro, we need a huggy!"

Chihiro of course just caved into one of the worse scenes of cavity inducing hugging, that made Skuld half squeal, half look for a bush. Urd just went for the bush. So did Peorth. Imlade simply lost a cake bet with Keiichi, in all fun knowing.

Beyond this, the vein of the Almighty veneer was peeled back to reveal a soul of Creation, that simply adopted the manner of those that He Supported below his awesomeness. Again, the vacation bit indeed factual, as Chihiro had not yet remembered one time yet, of seeing a spell of any kind cast, from one that probably could just pop something into existence, at a whim. As Chihiro remembered, kid-Al explained. "Why should I conduct miracles unto the eyes, when my Kin around me, do so much all the better, for both my Stead, and off _of_ it? Am I not whom all said Rules apply, from their imaginative wonders?" ...before the Creator kid munched on Belldandy's famous cake, as much as the rest of them, at that memory of time. Chihiro giggled, remembering that was the night Lind just kept literally force feeding Imlade with cake, against his will. And then Eihwa onto Lind. (_Gee_.)

"And yet he still likes cake." Chihiro giggled some more, as the bikes drew closer, in doppler. She still was reminiscent of memory, as the only one that wasn't fully buying into the vacation bit, 'was' their mutual protector. This as even Chihiro grew annoyed at times, with the prostrating Imlade did, before a said self-imposed Tourist. Enough at times that Lind was called forth, to 'remind' Imlade of his proper place. It wasn't fallacy. Almighty even told Chihiro, at one point... "I am not his great love. I am only here to relish in the joy that he has wanted for so long, in the Radiance of love most pure. It will only become stronger, when he Decides at last. Further, the same of my Daughters, and the vaunted lay of other goddess kin, whom love hath found replete measure. The entertainment value alone, is enough in the enjoying. And the partake there of." ...this kid-Frig in hugging turn, onto 'her' Eternal Beloved, just accented. "See, you 'can' learn even from your own daughters. I know I will tonight. Again."

Chihiro pulled a real time face there. "Didn't need to remember that."

"_Yeah, us too._"

Chihiro _blinked_ this time. She looked suddenly when Tamiya quipped. "Dids yas hear dat Miss?"

"It 'not' just me then?" ...Chihiro spins back with, as she swore she 'heard' Keiichi's... er... voice? This thought process then halts when the bike screeches come to a stop outside. The reminiscent mood came to a halt with it, as the interior duo head outside, to meet a trio outside. Chihiro recognizes the KSR, FZ1, and quickly enough behind, the Honda Valkyrie. Chihiro just sighed of what this meant, as Megumi's voice joins with Keiba's. "Nice riding Lind, you are getting to our level.' ...Keiba with helmet pulled off. "Yeah, you'd make a fine racer."

Lind didn't sound as convinced. "It should have been a team effort there." Chihiro saw more on the reserved face, than just about her racing ability. Tamiya quipped. "Nots yet huh." ...which Chihiro elbowed Tamiya in the ribs for. "Not so loud." ...she put in hushed tones. Lind's consternation is beheld when a BMW pulls up, as Chihiro's best workers arrive. Belldandy waves out happily. "Hello Miss Chihiro!" ...this in said wave back from the boss, before she blinks and sees two mini-beings suddenly 'yay' right at her! This as Tamiya stumbles back, when mini-Frig and mini-Al both all but fly at Chihiro! Mini-Frig: "Huggy time!"

Keiichi chuckles, as Chihiro gets a face full of mini-godlings to huggy stuffy! Of course Chihiro... "_Ohh! So cwute!_" ...complies. Enough that even Lind looks ill. Belldandy of course... "That looks fun!" ...as she _pops_ into chibi form too, and leaps into the happy-mushy-cavity inducing scene! The sight makes Megumi for one blanch. "I need the antacid again." ... "Uhuh." ...Keiba nods with.

Chihiro of course looks up at the mini-trio, at one point. "You know this is wrong." ...and mini-Al in return. "Who cares!" ...and the hugginess continues for a bit more. Tamiya then just inches away a bit too far, for his manlinesshood and all, when mini-Frig sees this. "Don't you wana huggy mommy Chihiro too?" ...put in a voice like she inhaled some helium from a balloon. Tamiya in jittery turn, hand waving good and fast! "Ahh, no danks wittle-ma'ama. I'mz guud."

Of course mini-Al has zilch of that either. (Boy these terrestrial bound celestials like to meddle. Urd got it _all_ from somewhere.) This as he _and_ mini-Frig both just 'pull' at him, in turn! "Awwhh... _awack! Mwiss Chihiro!_" ...as Chihiro turns in time to see... "Tamiya! EEK!"

Not Keiichi just feels ill. "Um... _ew_..." ...as Tamiya is enforcedly wrapped around Chihiro in _BLUSHING_ kind! While the three chibis look snuggly... (Bell: "Yay.") ...Chihiro just looks lost, and Tamiya worries about his 'real' manhood.

After too long a moment of this. Chihiro: "Tamiya."

"Bwut... thewy... I... awh..."

Chihiro finally just fluster slaps Tamiya off of her, just as the 'last' of the bikers _finally_ arrives. Keiichi 'hears' some muttering, as... "Eh? What do you mean by that gold dude?" ...this as he sees Imlade was still a good fifty meters away. Keiba blinks. "Eh? You heard that too?" ...this Keiichi looks back, all the while Lind 'eyes' her approaching love. All eyes then look as the V Star Classic comes to a slow stop, hardly crisp looking, and it's owner pulls his own helm off in total embarrassment. "Sorry for the wait." ...this as Lind 'reads' her Beloved's mind _perfectly_. (And not _just_ her.) "You mean you '_did_' get pulled over?" ...this even her _Twins_ shake their heads at, 'within'.

Mini-Belldandy then pops back to normal size, as does the other two 'chibis', to their own reduced sizes of 'norms'. This as Belldandy and Frigurina trade a worried look. The rest just hear Imlade moan out. "I '_was_' gonna pay the full fine and all, but just got this warning ticket from that lady officer." ...this Keiba alone snickers at in realizing, as Imlade waves a real traffic ticket in hand, before stuffing it back in his jacket pocket. Lind sees it _too_ and yanks off her bike, and _confronts him!_ "You mean you got away with it, with your looks _again?_" ...this Imlade expects what is coming and sighs. "Apparently." ...and waits for the blow to come. He's surprised when Lind doesn't bonk him, and only huffs in turning around with.

Everyone else watches this uneasy scene with mixed emotions. Megumi almost goes with the obvious 'why' for what is happening, when Chihiro interrupts her with a stuttery... "Ah... h... how bout we just get going with work, and not worry about that. I mean, no harm, no foul, right?

"A good call boss milady." ...Kid-Al just replies, making the 'elder' _Whirlwind_ boss snicker nervously at. Lind just 'accents'. "Indeed." ...which shivers some spines. And then of course Imladris shakes it all off readily, for sake of the boss too. "Okay, maybe bossing me around will cheer us up. I'm game." ...Imlade says, which does betray a giggle from Lind. She stops at the knowing 'stare' Kid-Frig gives, as Almighty then offers up. "Perhaps a wardrobe change will unify all spirits." ...this Chihiro blinks at... "Oh, you mean our team uniforms?"

Keiichi of course bares his teeth at... "You don't mean..." ...as Kid-Almighty looks at his Hand. "If you would my Servant." ...Imlade... "Me?" ...Keiichi... "_You don't mean..._" ...Meg/Keiba: "_Uhboy_."

They all then just look as Imladris just shrugs, and flicks a finger skywards... (And Belldandy blinks... "Oh dear.") ...as Imladris chants... ": Signify our cloth to become that which garners our true spirit, as we see each other as we really are. :" ...a good POOF of spell razzmatazz encompasses the lot! As does yelping. However as the cloud fades quickly enough, everyone's _dismayed_ shocks are justified!

Chihiro just looks at her own pulled polka-dotted cloth! "We look like _clowns!_" ...literally. And that meant '_everyone_'.

Imlade ol big nose just looks in dismay. "_Oh crud_." ...as everyone looks at themselves, and each other! Even Lind, if in a strange, smexy sorta of a slender-big foot kind of a way. Meg of too much makeup just LEAPS at poor Imlade. "What kind of a spell was _**THAT!**_" ...this in turn from Keiichi and Chihiro each... "Yeah! We look like we should be in that Barnum circus thing!" ... "You're working _overtime_ because of this!"

"But... _wait_... " ...as Imlade realized his spell. "...have we _**looked**_ at ourselves lately, especially at home? We '_act_' like clowns anymore!"

Kid-sad-tear-clown-Al: "He's got a point." ...as He sports a blue painted 'tear', under his eye-patch. This while Frig and Bell just coo over each other. Tamiya just looks lost again, looking even more the clown, than... well, what was just mentioned. Lind afar, looking like one '_heck_' of a mad (smexy) clown, and not just from the face makeup, just crams back. "You wana be 'rammed' into one of Chihiro's toy cars?"

Chihiro of floppy ears just blanches back at Lind. "One: They are _models_... and two: I'd say go with the 1/64th scale I got for _this_ blowhole!" ...with a good hawked posture, her red nose mushing down on Imlade's!

Imlade just droops his shoulders in humility galore, as Keiba quips at curly haired Meg. "Heh, you look good." ...this Megumi crams back. "Oh shut it honker-nose!" ...this Keiba just '_does_' tweet his nose, like a honker horn. Meg just partially laughs suddenly, as Imlade just almost goes into humble reflex, as he offers... "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." ...and is only prevented from said kneed over position, by a good neck _**yank**_ back up by Chihiro! "Na ah! Just fix it so we can get ta work bucket brain!" ...Keiichi in kind... "Yeah dude!" ...but then K1 looks over at Chihiro, and nearly gets clown clobbered for snickering.

Imlade then blinks (which is weird with all that clown makeup,) "Hey!" ...kid-Al waiting for it... "What?" ...and in kooky, if poor form of a turn... "I guess we _are_ all formatted after a Mighty image now, right?"

They all dryly _look_, and then a Smite bolt of an Icy format, does the job for kid-Al. Chihiro/Keiichi say it best too. "_Thanks_."

Lind: "No problem." ...wringing her spell hand clear, if weird with bigger gloves than usual. This leaves Imlade coughing out a 'soot' of sparkling ice 'dust'. He just hears... "Today naïve." ...from a Boss of bosses. "Okay... -cough- ...okay."

Imlade then starts his chant again, albeit _gingerly..._ ": _Ah... reformat to work unified clothing specs, Whirlwind racing... ah... team_. :" ...this less than elegant tone finally 'poofs' everyone back into nominal cloth, one from the same bike competition, some months back now. Everyone looks nice and sharp in their black and silver lined numbers. Chihiro then chimes. "Time for some _real_ play."

Megumi just blinks in her snazzy suit. "But I don't work here." ...this Chihiro just prods. "You can help cousin with bike upkeep today. You got no classes today right?"

Meg just smirks. "Heh, why not have some fun." ...this she pulls Keiba with her. This while Chihiro just yanks Imlade with her, as he looks at his own hand. Like it was a foreign thing, his boss quipping. "Let's help ya make up. The boxes for the expansion need moving around." ...Imlade in turn at a 'plain' looking Lind, back at him... "Ah... yeah, sure."

Keiichi just comes up to Belldandy, as her kid-sized parents look on. "Well, another day in paradise."

"As always dear." Bell chimes on back with. Kid-Frig and kid-Al just look at each other and smile. "They're lucky aren't they." ...this Belldandy blushes, and Keiichi about has a conniption.

The work of the day starts off well enough after.

* * *

><p>Mara looked down from above. "Um, you sure we need to humiliate him? He's doing himself just fine." ...this as even the Demon fems in relative presence, was aware of the cause of what just happened. Satorna just huffed, as he 'saw' his patsy trio draw near each other, in a less than comfortable district, of the sea side docks. Satorna just seethes anyway. "After all that time Sealed? He knows not of pain." ...and suddenly demon swirls out of sight, to enact his Plan. Mara blinks, and shrugs. "Well, not of 'your' kind baby." ...and swirl teleports to follow.<p>

They both appear near an alley, where Satorna can sense Aoshima and Sayoko near each other, and Mishu just joining in. All the usual cross insults and such 'pointed' fashion sense, just makes the air nice and tense. Satorna just 'smells' the air. "Ahh, so Rife with angst. This will be savored indeed." ...this Mara smirks and prods her love forth. "Okay bub, let's do some hexing."

A plan is 'somehow' then told, to the uneasy witnessing, that then join in, with various selfish goals in mind. And all with too much ill language, better left from the heed of kids. (Plus foreshadowing.)

* * *

><p>Eros would have preferred to stay around Sol-MWG, but he too had a duty to the Galactic Alliance, as one of its Galactic Fleet appointed commanders. This looking out the viewport of his starcruiser <em>Kon One<em>, over the still mostly charred 'remains' of Core Twelve. Eros just rubbed at his short, spiky, silver hair. (No joke.) He sighed. He took snickers from his crew again. He annoyed them 'back' with a burning thought bubble over the Network.

"Now now son." He heard from his own mother, as Eros looked to his left, and saw Kaia, a lady of several decades, and the youth of the Hikari Trees infused to match, that defeated all said possibility of aging, just imparted of a patient tone that hinted to that experienced age as well. "She will still be back on the Excellency's Refuge, when you get back to the Sol System."

Eros and smirks to himself, hardly denying it anymore. "Aye." ...this as he look back towards the ruined Core Twelve starbase, that looked only so, due to damage not externally 'repaired' of yet. The stars beyond, framed with illuminated blue stellar gas, that made the scene more solemn, than what it really was. Eros 'did' complain of one impart. "You 'would' think the Excellency would have chosen a more intact Fleet Core base." ...this looking over the moon sized base, the upper half a third of a formal planet 'set' upon a immense starbase 'ring', and 'base'. Within it, the base was well on the path of becoming what it was Commanded, to be intended for. Kaia just remarked back. "As I understand it, from the Excellency's own archive files, from the planet he hails from, nevermind others with real enough versions, that this all would be akin to a Phoenix effect. This based off a creature that rises from the ashes of its own death."

"Excellency-Phoenix Starbase." Eros suddenly put in. Kaia traded a good nod. "Not bad. It shalt be Done."

The two Silveren then just trades a good giggle, just before a long-green-gray haired Furbrath Traffic-Sys-Tech announces. "Synthetic morphemic cruiser-General _Yaltran_ on approach." ...this the strangely named starship approaching, was named so for a _reason_. This as a two kilometer long starship, in the shape of a squat, fat surfboard shape, came in off _Kon One's_ port side, and then literally 'morphed' ('transformed' works too,) in an intricate way, into a two kilometer tall Synthetic Machiner _being_, one with three huge legs, three equally huge arms, all upon a metallic torso connected to a beefy looking 'abdomen-chest' unit, with a head that had a single glowing blue star like eye.

The Synthetic voice sounded through _Kon One's_ speaker unit, through the Network. "/ Madame Councilor, Star Commander."

Eros feels Kaia nod and snaps in military tone. "Report General _Yaltran_."

The head turned to 'eye' Eros, through the vast viewport, and responded. "/ The Gift for the Excellency is ready to be Folded to this location for shake down maneuvers."

Eros just nodded, though Kaia was a bit pensive. She teardropped in tune of this. "Isn't this still a bit _excessive_ for the Excellency's new Flagship?" ...such in turn Eros eyes back, as _Yaltran_ eyes the two Silveren, back and forth during. "I for one do not think so. His Excellency must be celebrated for all he did for us! And more so knowing his true origins now, we must celebrate then, with full pomp as well!" ...this as Eros's eyes turn all anime starry and... well, it wasn't healthy to see. Even _Yaltran_ cocked his head back.

Kaia just blanched back for all good motherly measure. "Do you really mind? All these Overcyclons, and you're as rash as ever." ...Eros looks back again over with. "Rash? It's only a ship."

"A five hundred kilometer ship!" Kaia really retorted! "I'm surprised 'that' many newly Essenced Synthetics allowed themselves to be sculpted into _that_ _**large**_ of a vessel! And I _meant_ rash son!" ...this Eros just explained well enough. But It'll be cool, as the Excellency's tech-endowed cousin phrases such. It is formatted to meld with the _Illistrum_ and command all of the forming Galactic Fleet elements at once! It'll work, I swear this by the ascended light of the Trees."

"_Uhuh_." Kaia just _eyed_ Eros back with. Eros just sighs as even his own crew was uncertain, of what was coming.

Just then, a second Synthetic cruiser all but shoots in, vessel formatted almost the same as the General himself was, save for additional antenna struts all over it, like it was a metallic porcupine, designating it as a Communications vessel class, as it too _morphed_ into 'humanoid' format. This one with five legs and arms upon a similar surface. An 'eye set' of a green lighted triad. The General acknowledged in a technological language format, that echoes over the _Kon One_ comm-system, the Comm-Vessel responding back the same, before the vessel remorphed into vessel form and shot off. The General interprets back. "/ It is coming in sect-cyclons. Synthetic Nav-beaconed starships will triangulate it's arrival."

"Oh goody." ...this the crew hears from Eros, and Kaia throws a fit at. "Cut that out son! I 'should' send you back and have 'her' set you straight, after all!"

Eros gulped at that intent. Sigrun was _indeed_ the type to do 'just' that if given providence. Kaia was suddenly even fully considering doing just 'that' over the Network! Eros is (sorta) saved, when a _**gargantuan**_ Fold jump flash, all but blinds eyes and sensors all alike! The gravitational wake it creates, is HUGE. It's not such to be unnoticed, by either Heaven's note, or of others. Eros recovers his sight enough, nanite aided there, as he smirks at the sight that just makes a _shadow_ over the entirety of Core Twelve.

Eros just smirks and folds his arms. "And now for the next few Geth'Cyclons, we shake this puppy down, and then get her ready for further trials in Galaxy 2149."

Kaia rolls her eyes. "Oh sure, simple as that. Peachy."

Eros just flusters back at his mother.

* * *

><p>Kid-Frig just looked <em>up<em>, rather impressed. "Whatever did _that_, made a good scene out there in Nephew's land-o-glory."

Kid-Al just shook his head. "I see we have competition for lauding praise unto our mutual charge." ...this Kid-Frigurina smirks back over. The two were literally, and simply, standing to either side of the entrance to _Whirlwind_, in their own respective black and silver lined work-jumpsuits, acting as cute little greeters. This demonstrated, as Keiba comes up, wiping his hands of some transmission fluid on an oily rag. As such on his approach. "Welcome to _Whirlwind_."

Keiba just jitters an eye. "Um... hi... again."

Kid-Al just makes a cute raspberry at him, as kid-Frig just quipped. "We're keeping in practice youngin."

Keiba just makes light accuse of... "I swear, (cleanly,) that you are fulfilling some fantasy of cousin's by doing this."

Kid-Al just quips openly and true. "I like her. She knows what she wants, and goes all out to accomplish such by. Plus the hugs are actually fun to partake." ...this kid-Frigurina just makes a cutesy tongue-stuck out face, towards her usually Eternal love. Keiba just snickers and nods. "And I like her when she's not acting all greedy. And sayin so such." ...this Keiba just walks on in past. Megumi then comes up, and... "Welcome to _Whirlwind!_"

Meg drops her own rag, and holds at her teeth reflexively. "Oh gawd, my teeth." ...and then realizes her words! "Ack! I'm sorry!"

She just get's raspberried in turn, by the _Highest_ kind of vein.

Inside Keiba sees Keiichi and Chihiro fiddling with yet another new bike engine, all but mint condition. Belldandy tending the books again, while Tamiya and Imlade finish setting incoming boxes, where told. Chihiro then quipped on random note. "It was a good thing Lind could test drive that Suzuki special mod bike we made, so we can finish this engine today." ...this Keiichi nods, as he then sees Belldandy eye over at her Cousin. Tamiya saw it too. "Yus okay dere buddy?"

Imladris just glum nodded back. "I'll have better days." This the other's hear, but say little of it. Chihiro and Keiba for two eyed each other, almost saying it out loud again.

It was vectored away suddenly, as Megumi enters, Keiichi smiling to his little Sister, before the phone then rang. All eyes look over on instinct, as Belldandy picks up the phone. "Hello, this is _Whirlwind_, can we help you."

Chihiro looks up when Belldandy hears enough and responds... "Of course, we can deliver a new bike timing chain and lubricant... yes? Okay... I understand."

"What is it?" Chihiro asks, though Belldandy then hears in the phone... "Of course Miss Mishu, we can deliver them at once."

"Mishu? Keiichi quips, thinking the name is familiar. Chihiro cocks an eye, before Belldandy writes down the invoice info, as well as payment information. "Of course, we'll be there very soon." ...and places the phone on its hook.

* * *

><p>As does the caller press a button to end her call. Sayoko comes up and, in her own way. "Not bad." ...and looks at her compatriot's skin tight jumpsuit of stylish note. Mishu Yamano just eyes back at Satoko, in a slacks, blouse getup that Mishu semi-approves as well, and goes... "<em>Bleh<em>... I think I need to gargle my mouth. I hate pretending to be nice."

Sayoko knows that feeling, a _strange_ kindred spirit between the two. Sayoko then looks back at Aoshima, standing in the background. "You're sure your card is good?" ...this Aoshima just deadpans back! "My credit is spotless, so you should damn well know."

Sayoko just waves it of haughtily. "Who cares, as long as they come without fail." ...this she trades that strange look with Mishu again. Mishu just smirks in kind. "And for this, you get access to 'my' family contacts. My Uncle will never know either." Sayoko grins. "Perfect."

Aoshima just sees them both snicker like hyenas, and rolls his eyes. "Sheesh." ...which is ignored, as Aoshima just keeps mind on 'his' usual prize, once again. This as one way or another, all parties 'here', would get what they want. As such Aoshima just starts laughing too much. Sayoko and Mishu just dryly eye the well dressed bloke. Mishu complains as such. "You 'are' related to him?"

"Got me by god, even _why_ at that." Sayoko blanches with in agreement. Sayoko then looks around. "And why did we have to do this 'here'?" ...this looking around in a sea water rusted out, stale smelling, abandoned store house, filled with moldy crates and... ew... Gan would fit in here. Mishu just played the dramatic flair, as she was used to. "It's one of those evil leader things that weird guy said we'd need. Don't think about it."

"Gladly." ...Sayoko smirked, as she wanted her own piece of revenge. So did Mishu. Now all they needed, was at least one of the workers at Whirlwind, to come. Unto the Plan, it didn't matter whom. It would all come to bear ill fruit.

Of course Aoshima just keeps laughing.

Sayo/Mish: "_Oh can it moron!_"

* * *

><p>Chihiro looks at the invoice, all neat and tidy of lettering. "A timing chain and <em>lubricant?<em> Someone's bike sure needs an overhaul."

Keiichi comes over, and also looks. "Why does that Mishu name sound familiar."

Belldandy off perfect kind, as even the two Eternal kiths outside, lean their endowed ears in on, remarks. "Perhaps it was the Mishu that was at that contest once." ...this Chihiro looks over. "Contest? Oh you mean that cosplay you all did." ...this Chihiro then 'hears' off of... "Yeah Imladris, the same you got turned into... heh, talk about fate there. Wait... you didn't say..." ...this Imladris looking over, cocks his own eyes at.

Keiichi then asks off of his worries. "Did it sound like her? I didn't know that lady even was into bikes."

Belldandy responds back. "I was unaware she was making an ill light of anything. Her voice sounded genuine. Plus, she did pay in advance." ...this Keiichi blinks, more so when Chihiro just pipes in, like she was the biker version of Mr. Krabs. "She did? Well then, can't look a paycheck in the mouth." ...and then looks over at... "You're up, king-boyo."

"_Moi?_" Imlade blinks, as Chihiro just explains. "Everyone else is busy. Lind's out test drivin. Can't use the kids outside, it'd be more trouble and all, Meg and cousin are doing their own thing. Keiichi and I are busy with that engine block, and Tamiya-kun can't find a place without _me_ as his GPS."

Imlade just looks back as Tamiya just looks comically hurt. "It's twrue." ...this Imlade almost comments, before Belldandy then offers. "Can I also go with Cousin?" ...this Keiichi blinks at, as much as anyone else in the workshop. However a lot of eyes then trade looks, Keiichi and Chihiro's own set of specific note. All of a sudden in response realized, unto Belldandy. "_Go with him_." ...this coming from 'everyone' else in the room. Even certain 'Kiths' leaning on in. Imlade of course... "Hey!" ...before he's suddenly tossed a set of keys. Chihiro just makes of commandment. "Get the package together, and take a ride. I mean if ya can pilot those fancy metal buckets, ya can do the same with the shop truck."

Imlade just sighs in defeat. "Yes Milady." ...as Keiba and Meg are already setting up a small box, for the trip! Imlade just deadpans out on seeing this. "I sense a dire conspiracy afoot."

* * *

><p>Satorna just smirks, eyeing the <em>Whirlwind<em> shoppe, from above.

"Vile." ...Satorna puts out, for his own version of the word 'perfect.' Mara just eyed on, curious of the results. Plus she beheld a couple of _trinkets_ for the likely case to come. She just warns lightly. "You do know pal, that he'll just get mad. Don't want that Dark Lord crap on me again."

Satorna just huffed, and watches unheeding.

* * *

><p>Lind only checked on her 'link', with Imladris, learning enough he and Belldandy were on a delivery run. The General of Valkyries just sighs out. "Good." ...and continues on her elongated test drive, one now a bit longer than it needed to be. This as she was finally on her way back to Nekomi proper.<p>

She just rolls her eyes at one point. "I need a mortal chill pill." ...and drives on.

No one dared try and traffic her or such, given her all but blaring aura.

* * *

><p>Imladris was indeed a good driver. Did all the rules correctly, hardly even a jilt off of using the breaks. He even had a full Truck rig Class-D JODT type license, if there was need of such for the gang. The focus of such was welcome, from his prior thoughts. This Belldandy next to him, after about a good kilometer of driving, holding the package in her lap, just let him drive silently for a moment.<p>

This all before they are held to a stop by a red light Imladris already 'well' saw coming. Even with the light still prior green, to his endowed 'vision'. As they screech to a light stop, Imlade's annoyed tone, fueled by other thoughts, came out as... "It seems fate is in control of these electronic gizmos." ...this his Cousin giggled simply. It was a good wedge to pry into, for her. She knew why she was along for the ride for. "Fate is only beheld in such things, where the current of electrical force pressure, and the timing of the electronic device that controls the light stopping us. Hardly one of simple chance, as would be more organic, for such devices."

Imlade just eyed over at Belldandy. "Now was it Keiichi milord in that inflection some, or Skuld's." ...this Belldandy sparred the tease with... "My own knowledge is kempt to standard that equals theirs. To be certain."

Both laugh some to that, to lighten the mood with, as the light changes, and two vehicles ahead pull away a bit too hurriedly, compared to their own pace. Imladris almost makes annoyed tone _there_ too, before Belldandy beats him to the verbal beat with... "Seven more lights, then a left, six after that, and a right to enter the shipping yard area."

"Aye aye, madame Navigator." ...Imladris makes a nod salute with, and Belldandy giggles again.

Their path, only as obstructed, as there was traffic to navigate. No less than a form of doing the same on a river, a destination of require here, rather than just of the journey.

However the journey here, would have a journey of another kind melded.

* * *

><p>"They okay?" Keiichi asked, mini-Al only nodding. "No hint of ill words so far, only banter and their path continued." ...this Keiichi nodded, as kid-Frigurina remarked off of Keiichi's worries. "They are not the type to have a hostile event occur. Imladris's demeanor is indeed a rival to our Daughter's."<p>

"Hope that helps then." ...they of three, hear a fourth of little Sisterly mode, as Megumi prepared to play around with another of the finished bikes. Primarily burning in the engine and all. Keiichi nods. "Yeah. This all has been too long."

Kid-Almighty nods in accent. "It would indeed seem, the reverberations are becoming a true ill to my Titled Hand. Now with Luck as an enemy to stand against."

Keiichi grew worried, and asked...

* * *

><p>-Some hours before.-<p>

They started to feel they weren't on Earth anymore.

"/ _What... what... what happened?_"

Her upgraded all but Synthetic companion, if also in all respects, her love, just looms about, his large, red, metal hat turning about, as they stood in a weirdly blue glowing teleport chamber. This before they heard 'electronic language', that they 'did' understand! Sigel just blanched out loud. "_Where are we __**going?**_"

It was weird to be kidnapped, by Synthetics. It all _didn't_ go unnoticed.

* * *

><p>-Some time present-<p>

They started their final leg, as the storefronts and sparse residential areas, gave way to more density of manufacturing type businesses, more and more focused on the seas side Nekomi docks. Imlade smirked at the adhoc order of everything in the area, before he then hears...

"Don't you think it's time Cousin?"

He had all right to swerve into a building or something. He didn't. Imladris just sighs back to his Cousin of pure serenity. "Do I _really_ deserve her?"

Belldandy blinked a bit. "Pardon? Did she not take unto your Confession? I was not under the impression, Lind conducted otherwise."

Imladris in turn smiled back. He looked ahead at the road, as they came to another stop light. Traffic was light here, as Imladris then altered his intent. "I know everyone is growing concerned. I wonder if there's too much pressure from all the waiting. From 'all' around, to be certain." ...this as he 'eyes' a tiny camera-orb, that was floating where only birds and celestials dare hover. Belldandy saw it as well, as Imladris continued. "But not just that, but... well... I guess either I am waiting too much for that 'right moment', to propose to Lind upon, or something just as magnanimous to shower her under. I feel she deserves 'just' as special a moment, as equal as I was begotten on that overlook platform, when I was... ergh... crowned." ...as they pull forth again with the traffic.

Belldandy giggled at the last part, as she offered. "To be certain, I am surprised you did not propose to her, there and then." ...this Imladris meekly teardrops. "That _would_ have been perfect huh?" ...and to another shared chuckle. Imladris then quips out, looking about the traffic and sights. "Still... I don't know... maybe it that I want to do it all _here_ on the planet of my birth. The world I Confessed to her upon." ...an eye over at Belldandy. "In front of those that would appreciate her smile the most, the same I will do the same. Of those she helped before I did so. Unto those that mean just as much to us both."

Belldandy shakes her head a tic, then tilts it over to remind him. "A noble desire, but you are taking 'our' feelings into account, more than 'yours'." ...this Imladris eyes over, in hearing from his Cousin. "We are I inconsequential, compared to 'your' feelings for 'Lind'. I sense you are letting 'selflessness', overpower a rare want of 'selfishness', as would be the point for a proposal. I know for myself, Keiichi and I learned to accept our evolved feelings for each other, despite whatever else others would feel of our intent. I saw this in his proposal to me. I see this now."

Imladris finds another stop light waiting, as well as his ears, Belldandy putting forth more and more. "In the end, Lind only matters to _you_. Not to us, your Galaxy, or even my father, whom as much as our family and I, only desire you both to be happy. And only happy for _'each other_'." Belldandy then pats over onto Imlade's adjacent shoulder. "For it is not an evolved thing, that loves makes us strong for, for the _one_ that matters most? And in this case, even more as a catalyst of evolved character, that learns of us, each in soul, towards a better path? One like our mutual path here, a shared one that brings a wonderful story closer to completion, and said evolving from?"

Imladris in turn, pulling forth again. "Like our entire story together, adjoined it all has become, after all this incredible time."

"Indeed." Belldandy smiles, and another shoulder pat. This just before the next red light comes suddenly enough. Imladris's halts in time to a grumble of... "That was a _short_ green light." ...this unto another Bell-enchanted giggle.

A short breath thereafter to gather the mind by, and then of knightly concern... "So I worry only for proposing to Lind, for my own sake. More so for only _hers_." ...this he shivers a bit, in 'swearing' he feels an icy snip, within the Meld Link. He then gulps out. "I think the worry is, if I'll survive _such_ an attempt."

Belldandy accents off of this, with the 'other' worry concerning the situation. "I would garner to amend to this soon. As I am certain a reflective curse effect, not unlike a rebounding Ultimate Force Program, is taking effect upon you both. You of direct note here."

Imladris gulps out... "You mean, all the bad luck I have been having lately? Like that clown bit earlier?"

Belldandy looks ahead at the closing distance of the docks area. "I suspect it has to do with the spell Lady Irtasus, cast upon you, from that note from her, that you opened. The spell has become quite noticeable, to the rest of us." ...this Imladris _**blinks**_ over at! "_How_ did you know about the card?"

Belldandy simply held a cute finger to her lips. "A daughter learns best, from a mother that likes to snoop." ...this Imladris cocked an _eye_ at her with! "Now was that Lind or Eihwa in there?" ...this Belldandy actually pulls a teasing 'hurt' face, in espousing cutely enough. "I can be just as mischievous as my Sisters." ...this Imlade frazzle/wide-eye BLINKS back! "_Okay! Okay!_ I believe ye migoddess Cousin!" ...this Imlade realizes he fell for her 'trap'. Belldandy's pure laugh just begets his own in turn. Another stop light, drawing close now to the second turn. Imladris then in turn lightly teases back. "Maybe a little bit of that, would spice up Lord Keiichi's love life."

Belldandy quickly realizes her own betrayed blush there, putting the score at _even_. This as Imladris then reasserts to the subject matter. "Yeah. A lot of bad luck to us both, as of late. I can sense this in part why Lind had become so agitated with me."

"And why you have been conducting your patrols, upon Father's auspice, these past two weeks."

Imladris _winced_ to Belldandy's keen intellect. "Um... aye... and ouch." Belldandy just smiles back with. Imladris continued with a sigh, as she expects. "I want to do it. I just wonder if now, after too long, she'll reject me, because of this bad luck effect. Or just plain because she's a Valkyrie and all. I mean, _knowing_ her..." ...he shivers and tries to hide his neck in reflex. That icy 'pinprick' grew more uneasy in the 'background'. Even Belldandy grew reserved. "I worry as well. And the longer the situation remains unresolved, the more things may turn... dire."

Imladris blinks. "Um... so... if I _don't_ propose to Lind in time, it may destroy the world?"

It was kinda weird to have the same thought bubble of imagination, there and then, between the two Cousins. (Course it was more _his_ than hers. And not just them at that.)

* * *

><p>'- <em>...he races through the licking flames, the molten slagged streets, the immolated landscape, rushing up towards a Temple most holy and 'ruined' with that cherished box of velvet in hand!<em>

_"Must... reach... her!" ...as he leaps over a fallen tree, one weeping fire and blood. He finally reaches the top, and all but crashes into the temple courtyard, all blacked of all grass burned asunder! And there, standing with her back, the Jumpsuit 'diamond' of bareback towards him, he sees his love, with only an Axe in her hands._

_He cries out... "I'm here! I'm here!" ...this the Valkyrian figure before him, remains unmoving, as he drops to his knees, and begins to open the velvet box. "I'm sorry I waited too long, will you please..."_

_Her voice stops all this. "It's too late." ...she says at first, as he freezes, seeing the Axe being lifted in her hand, and then beheld to the other. He sees her turn, and with tears he never thought he'd see spill out, like those steel blue corneas were of the only pure water left on this world. She scolds his freezing heart of fear, with... "If only you had asked me 'sooner'!"_

_He tries to speak, but finds his voice empty, as his love cries out, hefting her Axe at the ready for a lethal strike! She cries further! "If you had asked sooner, the world would not have died! How could you!"_

_He tries to speak further, but then goes anime WIDE-EYED, __**too late**__, as his head is severed off into a bloody stump! He only has feeling in it enough to hear. "Why my love, why did you wait to marry me!" ...and then shoots up high into the over enflamed sky, landscape, clouds, water... gee. She then cries out the last, in sobby tears. "Why my love! Why!" ...and then throws his stumpy head into a school of sharks! _-'

* * *

><p>Even Chihiro teardrops, dropping her rag, as she hears... "Uh... <em>gee<em>..." ...from Keiba. This they _all_ then blink. Chihiro, Keiba, and Keiichi for three, all then look at each other! Of all three... "_You mean you 'saw' that?_"

This as Lind pulls up outside the Whirlwind grounds, and **shouts**... "What the _HECK_ was that love?" ...to a surprise of the rest _**shoot**_ their heads at! Meg just gleeps out. "Uh... is she shouting at him? He's not even here!"

* * *

><p>Belldandy just jitters a smiley, teeth exposed teardrop. "Did you have to put the shark in that one Cousin?"<p>

Imladris just snickers out, as they make the turn. "Sorry. Told ya I've seen too much blood." ...he then blinks, as the streets turn more shadowy, within the passing morning. "Actually, I saw an enemy captain get that treatment once. Wasn't pretty."

"Uh... indeed." ...Belldandy teardrops again out with. She then offers, as if the whole thing didn't affect her, rather in editing impart. "Plus I am unsure Lind would be the type to cry like that." ...this Imlade blinks. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

><p>'- <em>He tries to speak further, but then goes anime WIDE-EYED, <em>_**too late**__, as his head is severed off into a bloody stump! He only has feeling in it enough to hear. "You just 'had' to wait too long.' ...put in an austere tone, and then shoots up high into the over enflamed sky, landscape, clouds, water... gee. She then drones out out the last, in deadpan fashion. "Just get out of my sight." ...and then throws his stumpy head into a school of sharks! _-'

* * *

><p>Belldandy nods. "That's more like it." ...Imladris nods. "Verily."<p>

* * *

><p>The <em>Whirlwind<em> crew are blinking **thrice** so, as they 'saw' that revised ending, and then hear from Lind, now inside the shoppe. "I'm not _that_ bad!" ...her helmet in hand.

She then hears a bunch of '_hmmm_' sounds in return, and just _reacts_ to the only 'target' she could.

* * *

><p>Belldandy blinks a good bit, as Imlade's entire head, looks of all of a sudden, well and truly frozen over! Like his head just got shoved into a snow bank, and then <em>flash<em> frozen! It looked cool... (bad pun.)

Of his _chattering_ impart... "_B... b... brain... f... freeze_..." ...as Belldandy just directs in simple tone. "The next right and straight for a couple of blocks."

"_U... u... uhuh_..." ...Imlade manages out, and manages to complete the navigation simply put.

* * *

><p>Lind just rolls her eyes, shakes her head, and then after a traded look with a single cock eyed looking Kith-Almighty, chuckles lightly.<p>

Keiichi just then finally snaps out. "Alright? _What's_ going on?" ...this Megumi adds in too, all freaked out. "Yeah! How can 'we' hear... and... _see_, gold dude's thoughts like that?" ...she then realizes... "And of us too! I knew it wasn't all Urd's medicines!"

Somewhere a Norn suddenly sneezes, and gets a 'cute' response back.

Chihiro meanwhile asked of escalation towards the two Kith-Eternal Beings. "What _happened_ to us?"

Kid-Frigurina just tapped her cute button lips. "I wondered if this would happen."

"_What would happen?_" ...comes from 'all' the mortals in the shoppe, at once! When Almighty laughs at this, Keiba just freaks out even more so! "Gawd! We're gonna die!" ...and then gets a good Meg-**slap** up the head! "Don't say it like that in front of Him!"

Kid-Al just rolls his unpatchy eye. "Oh the joys of evolution, without the usual impediments, in this for once."

Lind off this folds her arms and considers 'down'... (He 'was' only a head as tall, as of her worksuit hip, the left held of her helmet, all nice and slender.) "You mean of Beloved's impart? Or of the mortals here?"

Keiichi just turns sobby in Chihiro's arms. "He mutated us! I knew he'd get us _all_ in the end!" ...this the workshop owner just anime yanks K1 into Tamiya's arms instead. (Unto a nice 'manly' headlock of punishment.) Chihiro just more 'calmly' put. "**WHAT DID THAT TIN CAN FREAK PUT IN US?**"

_How_ Lind in turn explains of her suspicions, this off Frigurina's and Almighty's bantered off each other conjecture, just makes the mortal lot want to _**burn**_ Imlade at the stake. Course only they make 'sure' they find and accuse him properly first. (As such it _is_ social justice, after all. In 'any' age Imlade came from.)

All of this however, is cut short by...

* * *

><p>They finally pull up to the location disclosed. Belldandy and Imlade look around. The former quips. "Such a charming place. Is this it?" ...this Belldandy looks over the invoice again, for the address, as Imladris remarks of the shadowed over warehouses of weathered beaten effects. He puts in his own way. "If you call this place charming. The Black Gate had more sunlight upon it." ...this Belldandy just returns in kind. "Well, let's drop off the package. The customer must have broken down here. We can help, and then return to the Shop."<p>

Imladris gulps at the last bit. "We can take our time." ...said a bit warbled, given the '_inflection_' he was feeling in the back of his head. The two then exit their vehicle, and walk around a bit, following Belldandy's clairvoyance sense. She then walks down past one warehouse, to another that was somehow even more shadowed over. Imlade just eyes about, with further quip... "I wonder if this is how Frodo felt." ...Belldandy only looking with keen vision. Imlade sensed something was off, and put a light protection field upon them both, with narly a word uttered. Belldandy didn't pay heed to the act, as she found the door to the location. "Here it is."

The both approach the door, and Belldandy opens it. The interior is... well, it fit the theme. She calls out. "Hello! Miss Mishu! We have the parts you ordered!" ...this they hear no return, off the echo. Imladris just shrugs. "Must be further in." ...and both simply walk on in.

From view of the doorway, the two just make it inside, before Belldandy calls out. "Miss Mishu? We have the... eh?" ...as they both hear a rope pulled, feel a 'whoosh', and then something drop onto them! Belldandy blinks as Imladris shouts. "What the? _A net?_"

"Eh?" Belldandy only responds, a bit openly surprised at the unique feeling, before they then 'feel'. "Ah! A demon spell hex is on this net!" ...she calls out, Imlade looking about, just before...

-CLANG!-

"What the?" Imlade blinks, as... "Did something hit me?"

"Huh? He's still awake?"

Belldandy blinks again... "Is that you Sayoko?"

-_CLANG!_-

Belldandy blinks. "That wasn't very nice Sayoko."

"What the hell?" ...from said assailant. From a male version. "No! Do it like this!"

-**CLANG!-**

Imladris in turn just blanches. "Hey! Watch the hair!"

Belldandy blinks over. "It is nice hair, you do take care of it for Lind, don't you."

Imlade chuckles over, just before...

-CLANG!- , -CLANG!-

"What 'are' they doing?" Imlade blinks, as he 'and' Bell just look at their assailants. Belldandy just looks through her net, as... "Why the hell aren't they knocked out?" ...Bell in turn towards... "That's not respectable language, in front of my Cousin, _Mister_ Aoshima."

Imlade cock-eyed blinks again. "Are they trying to knock us out?" ...this in turn from the 'third' voice. "YEAH!"

-CLANG!- , -**CLANG!**- , -_CLANG!_-

Apparently even '_three_' wielded shovels isn't enough against the duo. Belldandy just notes the third voice, as if nothing happened. "Oh, is that you Mishu? We have your parts. If you'd let us out of this net, we'd give it to you, and be on our way."

-CLONG!-

Imladris blinks, and just looks 'above' at the _dented_ sledge hammer, one end literally flattened upon his melon. "Gee, this must be that customer service thing Chihiro talked about."

Aoshima's voice just panics in kind! "Why the _hell_ isn't this working?"

Mishu/Sayoko: "_How do we know?_"

Belldandy then hears, off of Imlade's plain sounding guesstimation. "I do think we are being knocked out, as a kidnap plot." ...this the three assailants all _gasp_ in comic panic! Belldandy then tugs at the net. "Oh. How interesting." ...this Aoshima then yapped... "Is _this_ what that guy meant by them having thick heads?"

Sayoko, still unseen in the shadows, just yaks back! "And I thought Keiichi was supposed to come!" ...this she then _**blinks**_. "Don't tell me they '_all_' are bewitched like this?"

"Bewitched?" Mishu _wacks_ out! "You mean '_this_' is what you meant?"

Imlade then blinks, and also tugs at the net. "I have a sense of who is helping them." ...this Belldandy makes a light whine back with. "And I was going to watch Keiichi do his work later." ...this Imlade smirks back. "Heh, took my advice already eh?" ...Belldandy in cute kind. "Yes. How was that Cousin?" ...in turn a thumbs up through the net.

-_CLANG!_-

Belldandy blinks, as the _other_ end of the sledge hammer, just makes the thing look more like a Ball hammer now upon a king-knight-thick head. Imlade just cocks a slightly annoyed eye. "I'd be impressed if that had actually hurt any." ...Belldandy in Lind like amazement. "Your spell is quite impressive. Also that is if normal three dimensional physics affected us, as they intended." ...this Imladris looks back. "Oh, you noticed that one." ...this in turn Belldandy smiles back per perfection.

"What do we do now?" Mishu manages out through bared teeth. Imladris simply offers in amending tone... "If ya'd take the package, we'd simply..." ...before he feels Belldandy suddenly _slump_ onto him! He looks back in shock... "Cousin!" ...before he feels a stiff sting, on his own neck! He only has time to sense... "_Mara_..." ...before he is knocked out.

He feels unusual, and sees more, in hidden dreams from there.

And not just of 'him' alone.

(End Act I)

* * *

><p>Author Notes: <em>I'm baaack!<em> That's all for now. It'll be less ANs and more story now.

I know it's all weird, and new readers probably won't follow along, but it was why I tried to fix VK and VM, as much as possible. This so VE is enjoyed better. The grammar before all ye readers for this Volume, is my current best, so hopefully people will enjoy the story better than looking for grammar mistakes. And people reading this, 'do' put an open mind forth, as I take this series to quite new places, and answer all the questions VK and VM generated.

As such, enjoy the ride. It '_will_' be a wild one.


	2. Act II

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Eternity**

Volume III

Act II

* * *

><p>She went down the street on her Yamaha TDM 850 series bike, her pride and joy doing a simple package delivery. A necessity of needing currency, to continue the upkeep of her bike. She just kept a level smile, within her racing checkered bike helmet, her similar checkered racing bike jacket covering a standard delivery company jumpsuit. This rather than her preferred racing suit, that she kept in her shared dwelling. A simple package on the tail end of her bike.<p>

The same of a 'similar' Yamaha TDM 850, which was by no small coincidence of her infatuation, with the male driver next to her. His bike was darker in color than hers, a simple black sheen helmet, a leather biker's jacket, and a face within, that had seen racing on three continents. The fact that he was going to race in a fourth, in South America, was the primary reason in fact, that they 'both' were working as simple delivery peeps. Saving up their Yen, dreaming big, hoping for that breakthrough sponsorship that would make it all worthwhile.

The 'former' Queen of Nekomi's NIT racing 'class', just stopped at the same red light, as he did, as she glanced over at a person she finally felt her equal. At least, not since that Megumi chick and all. The 'deposed' queen just teased over... "Keeping up sport?"

Her companion just rolled his eyes over. "Only if you can." ...his quite mixed Asian bloodline, (about six different countries that all somehow ended up through his mother, into him, all hot blooded at that,) snipped back in heavy tone. This he then hears a good snicker in return. He swore to rectify that later that night, with another good 'spar' on the road.

The former 'queen' then looked back at the package, making sure it was still tied down, all well and good. A package from one Keima Morisato, to an art customer in the art district. The former queen just cocked her eye. "Three buildings and a museum near the campus, makes it a district?"

"Everyone wants to be famous." ...her companion just joked, she in turn sighing and shaking her head. And not just from the discourse either. It was as much because of the name on the package, that kept gnawing at her mind. She just whispered... "Morisato." ...and suddenly had old memories resurface once again. Ones concerning another, of that family name, that caused her queen status to become changed. Of course she then heard... "Will always still be 'my' queen." ...which caught the biker lass _off guard!_ The said lass just replied 'serenely'. "Stop with that title! I told ya I lost it already!" ...which begot a good laugh from him.

All of which was SHOT silent, when all of a sudden, a bike just flat out _SHOOTS_ past her! The duo looks wide eyed, as they see... "Huh? A Honda Valkyrie?" ...from the male well knowledgeable companion! A miracle given the fact the bike shot by so fast! Nevermind in succession, a Two seat BMW, a Domani, and then a FZ1, and finally the KSR that made the former queen just yelp... "Hey! That's her! The one who beat me!"

Not that her companion noticed, given he was wrapping his body all over his own delivery package! He just squeals out! "Not our travel money! Not our travel money!" ...this the former queen just snaps over comically! "Watch it dope! There's glass in there!" ...and bonks his helmet.

* * *

><p>They kept focused on <em>her<em> combat hardened sense of vector. This as she seethes within her helmet. "First, I'm gonna save him, and then... _I'll kill him_."

"_Save us a piece._" ...Lind 'hears' from Chihiro. This she then 'hears' next from... "_Did ya have to do that?_" ...from a creeped out 'sounding' Keiichi. And more into the chatter peanut gallery of the mind... "_Less gabbing, more following Bro!_" ...from Megumi. Lind snickers a bit. "They're like Alliance citizens."

"_Who asked ya!_" ...from the other mortal biker sources at once! This as she weaves her bike, through traffic, through cross traffic, and through pedestrians, all with ease, without any ill harm, and all with a focused intent that went beyond obeying simple traffic laws.

The cops sure gave up trying after ten minutes of trying to keep up with them all. "_Yeah, guess we scare anyone in a vehicle now._" ... "_Not the time Keiba!_" ...Keiba the prior, gets 'lambasted' by Megumi '_and_' Chihiro at once!

"_Just keep going Lind!_" ...Keiichi 'yelps' over, which refocuses Lind's senses. This as they all, as soon as they 'felt' what happened to their cherished delivery team, ALL got onto their bikes, and were on the rescue chase! All save two of the lot, as Keiichi not too far behind, and doing an _AMAZING_ job of traffic weaving, (more so since 'cause of his two seater config,) just whispers... "Who would kidnap Belldandy... and gold dude too."

"_Is it 'her' again?_" ...Chihiro yelps out, her own barred teeth, 'felt' over the pseudo-link, between the lot. Lind was about to shake her head at...

"_No. I don't... wait... huh?_" ...this making even Lind jink her head to the 'right' generally! She then 'hears'... "_was that Satoko?_" ...Keiichi yelps! Now even Lind was confused, as she 'also' sensed Otaki near. As she they all then 'hear'... "_Hows tha hecka they hears us too?_" ... "_How should I know ya lug!_" ...this Chihiro cracks back in a light mania! They then 'feel' Chihiro's helmet bonk into Tamiya's chin! Megumi just blanches as much as Otaki, on the 'other' side of town! "_That one hurt em!_"

And then in short order... "_Oh, this is weird feeling... again... ut oh._"

"_**Sora**__ too?_" Keiichi yelps! They then 'feel' Suzuki _wince_ in echo!

It was about this time Lind then realized. "This is wrong."

Keiichi in 'turn'. "_You said it lady._" ...Lind in correction. "Not the mindlinks, the focal area!" ...she then tactically decides. "We need to meet up and refocus."

"_The who 'what' now?_" ...Suzuki 'blathers' out, before Chihiro decides. "_Head for the campus, we'll go from there!_"

At that, three entirely different chase vectors, then begin to coordinate towards the old NIT grounds. And all needing zilch GPS navigation or anything. Lind herself was good enough for 'that'!

* * *

><p>"Well well." ...A kid sized CEO smirked, as she simply floated on high, as she's joined by two 'others' of her stature. Or at least one, since the '<em>Other'<em> was beyond even Her. "Come to watch the show?"

"And you're not a part?" ...kid-Frigurina grumbled in kiddy tone, though 'not' in manner. Kid-Hild, and more than just simply this time a mere reduced format of split off power, just remarked back, as she dipped her head backwards, to face an 'upside' down (to her) Frig. "We both know why. As much as We hate Treaties."

"You'd rather see..." ...as kid-Al 'states' back, in well listened to tone. "...what would happen, if we 'did' become involved?"

Kid-Hild just sighed, and then shivered. Really, she did. "_Nay_, we would not." So did Kid-Frig. Dearly. Instead, Frig then remarked. "Then why allow 'him' the same?"

Hild in turn seethed back. "Maybe we should Seal 'you' for a couple of decades, and witness the results." ...this she stabs a look at an all too calm as Eternity, Almighty. "We 'should' have done such to 'you', in the Beginning."

Almighty just quips in kid sounded format, same of his folded arms. "Such we would not have blamed you for." ...this in turn Hild 'does' throw a fit at! "Dammit! You 'really' will never change!" ...and turns away, knowing attempting to harm Almighty 'was' pointless for her. Frig 'could' have mentioned the Fall again, since that was the subject there, but instead conducted... "Did all such, have to include 'our' daughter?"

Hild just returns to her coy attitude, and quips back, angling her head back. "She chose to accompany him. Fate of choice. Sorry, bad pun there, just like We."

Even Almighty flat out rolled his open eye. (And the same of the eye-patched one.) They all then just float there, like the sky was their own Heaven (or such,) at that moment. The eye and ear endowed, as much as the eye unto mind, of the participants below. They knew where 'all' where the participants were. Such that not being able to properly participate... "Ugh, how drool." ...Hild just grinds. "Can't we get to the bad part with the metal dork already?"

Frigurina even... well... "I too wouldn't mind that. For 'our' part." Frig puts to an ire of the CEO.

"Then both of ye would be remiss in the story before us." ...a kid-Almighty reacts, by then putting on actual pair of spectacles, fit for reading a tome. Hild just cracks out with cocked eyes. "Are you _serious?_" ...this Frigurina just giggles. "You have to ask?" Hild just continues her dismayed tone. "What, does this make you grandpa Almighty now? And how come ya need a spectacle for your covered eye?"

"Still too _young_ in the end to know apparently." Almighty just jokes back. Hild fumes like an infernal tomato, as Frigurina just laughs at her.

A good flare-flash of light suddenly makes Hild and Frigurina look over towards... "Eh? Who forced open Gate?" ...Hild blinks, Frigurina however sees, as _Eihwa_ now suddenly chasing after whatever emerged from an enforced Gate portal, from the quite afar Temple residence! Frigurina then has to count on her fingers... "How many adventures can we have in only one day?" ...this she hears in turn from Hild. "It would be like 'our' daughters to take our mutual Charge's vessel like that." ...this before they then see well endowed, Peorth now give chase after Eihwa, and... "Boy, Lady Irtasus won't be any happier now." ...Frigurina gulps a bit at. Hild in kind... "Eh, kids never do listen to their parents..." ...a look at Almighty with... "..._do they_."

Almighty just adjusts his specs, seeing 'all' those stories, all occurring at once! "Quite entertaining, I must say." ...and then a look back, all kid like and Impressive. "And what story wouldn't be fun, it kids always obeyed. We can chastise them out later."

Hild and Frigurina look at their 'equal' kid versions of each other, and then just giggle. They knew what it all really meant. All of it.

As for one story...

* * *

><p>Boy she was mad. The Nekomi populace below swore they saw a constant streak of light in the sky that elongated day. Such was her blind fury. "<em>I can't believe mother hasn't Censured him onto her teeth! I'll have to do that then!<em>"

...did we mention 'blind'?

Peorth just blanched as she finally caught up to Eihwa. (Being one of the fastest in Heaven, had its advantages.) This as she yelps. "Where the heck is that dragon girl going already?"

Eihwa just yelps back. "How should I know? I'm not sure where she's even going?"

Peorth just moans out with a blare of arms! "Tres bien! Dragons, Demons, child Seeds, kidnapped robots! What else does this story need?"

Eihwa for uneasy of tone. "A happy ending, all around." ...this Peorth nodded, and gave chase.

The problem was, it quickly became obvious... "Angelus is lost, isn't she." Peorth just eyes dryly. Eihwa just bemoans in kind. "Must take after you Secur."

Good thing they all were too busy giving chase to hit each other there and then. (Sorta.)

* * *

><p>Everything was bright here. Did she remember when she opened her eyes? Something felt off, but looking around in this dark haze that was clearing off, as she thought she saw three beings looking over some kind of devices, things that looked technological? Wait a...<p>

"_Cousin?_"

She felt the voice in her mind, and then realized her own mind was coming back online. Her encoding telling her that foreign demonic code that had shut down her internal code network structure, no less of effect than a mortal not unlike Keiichi, being drugged into unconsciousness.

As such Belldandy blinked away. "Keiichi!"

A happenstance of fate, that would turn out, as Belldandy swore she felt something 'odd', in her Meld link with Keiichi. It's however interjected by the sound of... "So the witch awakens at last."

"Hey!" ...Belldandy looks with quickly clearing eyes, as she sees a rather put off face of her Cousin, whom further retorts... "DON'T call my Cousin that."

"Okay okay." Sayoko seen afar, just throws her hands up defensively! Mishu next to her, is both blushing, and jittering. Belldandy realizes what happened, and cocks her head. "I am fine Cousin, sticks and stone as your mortal phrasing says."

Imladris looks over openly, and whines out... "But it was of ill intent there Cousin." ...this Belldandy giggles in kind.

Aoshima just looks at the two, and wonders out, in his own annoyed way. "What is it with you two? I thought Belldandy and that brat was bad enough." ...this in turn, the 'stare' _he_ gets, from them both, makes him jump behind Sayoko! Mishu just yelps out at Aoshima. "Stop being a baby about all of this, and get the camera ready!"

Both celestial Cousins just blink, and then look about, and of themselves. This, as they, rather than in a dank warehouse of ill format, they are in a clean place of note, tied down into two simple chairs. Imlade notes out of inexperience of seeing a place like this... "Uh... isn't this one of those camera picture thingy places?" Imlade puts, seeing equipment for a camera studio. Sayoko just blinks, as she steps closer. "What, you born in a barn? People take pictures in these places?"

"Oh, how cute." Belldandy chimes out, as if little of the situation. "Keiichi would like this place." ...this making Aoshima grumble in the background, as he's fiddling with a modern camcorder. Imlade meanwhile just espouses more than he should in correcting... "Actually milady, I was born in a shack, not a barn. Or... well... actually it was a log cabin thing with a dirt floor, and more holes to the wind than a kid would like."

Belldandy just remarks over. "Oh, how sad for you Cousin." ...this Sayoko just jitters and eye. Imlade just quips back, again too openly. "At least it was better than being on bare rock at times. Haha!" ...he puts in a Thor best tone. Belldandy giggle again, and Sayoko just blanches. "Great, we kidnapped Paul Bunyan or something."

"Okay." Aoshima suddenly announces, as he holds his camcorder forth, like a deadly weapon. Which for _the kidnappers_, it sorta was. Belldandy then asks. "Are you going to take pictures of us? Keiichi would like a copy."

Aoshima just throws a wacky fit! "Will you stop saying Keiichi's name already?" ...this Mishu just lunges over and grabs the camera before slapping Aoshima silly! (For some reason.) "And stop shouting! People will hear!" ...before 'she' points the camera at the bound duo.

Off that impart, Imladris and Belldandy then realize their restraints, apparently chains for the knightly bloke, and some form of velvet rope for the Norn lass. Belldandy then asks, unrealizing the trigger value of it... "Why are we tied down?"

"It's not one of those S&M things I heard about, is it?" ...Imlade blanched out.

Sayoko just fingers her lips coyly... "Well..." ...before Belldandy blinks over. "Where may I ask, did you learn of such a term Cousin?" Belldandy asks over openly. And a cousin remarks in return. "Ye 'have' met our dear Cousin Urd, yes?" ...this Belldandy just looks thoughtful. "Indeed. It is in her usual nature."

Mishu just blanches her eyes. "Just _what_ kind of family do they come from?" ...this before Sayoko just yells at Mishu. "**Just** point the camera already! When they use their witch powers, we got them!"

"_Witch powers?_" Imlade pulls his head back with. Sayoko just points an over-manicured fingernail into Imlade's nose. "Yes! We made sure those ropes... or... er... chains, were unbreakable, under normal means!"

Imlade and Bell then both wiggle in their bindings, both then commenting in perspective, respective... "Huh, they are good and tight." ... "Mine are soft. Just like Keiichi's skin."

"Huh?" Aoshima pokes his welted head up with, as Mishu just yells back, waving her camera around! (And her arms.) "Will you two _act_ like you're in danger or something here?"

"Why?" ...both 'captives' just put, which makes Sayoko just decry. "Thank the Lord we aren't doing this long haul." ...and yanks the camera from Mishu, whom hisses at Sayoko in turn. The (sorta) lead lady here just points the camcorder at the duo and spouts. "Okay then, how bout this. Our partner unnamed wanted pictures, one way or another. He even said he knew your weaknesses." This Belldandy trades a worried look with a cock-eyed Cousin. Sayoko. "So we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"I'm afraid to ask what 'he' told you." Imlade rolled his eyes with. Sayoko (and Mishu/Aoshima,) just blink and have frazzled hair, in hearing. Belldandy then sighs too, and nods. "I too suspected, given our bindings."

"Not even two weeks huh." Imlade trades another meek look with a meek, smiling Norn Cousin. Sayoko just eyes the two, and yells out comically! "So what! If you two don't do something amazing here to get out of those bonds, we start playing nasty!"

Imlade for one, asks, uneasy eyed. "And how 'nasty', per say?"

Just then, a cage is pulled out by Aoshima, with something hissy within it. Imlade suspects... "Ut oh." ...just as Belldandy in turn sees Mishu display a large silver plate with a plate dome of silver atop. A smell she recognizes causes... "Oh dear."

The two sense ill tidings, and a camera waiting for them to something about it. But then, Imlade realizes... "Wait a tic."

Belldandy in turn. (And Sayoko blinking.) "Yes Cousin?"

The next sound Imlade makes, puts them all aback!

* * *

><p>The rather large lot gathered at the entrance park that had one of the main NIT parking lots adjacent. The cold day made for most souls being inside where they could for classes, so souls around them were sparse. A fine thing as it turned out, as the biker lot met up with two other 'mindlink' groups.<p>

The meeting had gotten long enough along for Lind to have explained 'why' the newcomers could 'also' hear all goings on, concerning the group. Such that Sora just blanched. "Isn't there's supposed to be a thing we 'ask permission' for first, with all of that?"

Suzuki points to Sora next to him, both in ad hoc standard clothing, thrown on in the heat of the rush outside, off of what 'they' felt happen to the kidnapped. "I'm with her."

Otaki just keeps hitting his head, as Satoko wrings at her ears in reflex. Of the former impart. "Feels like the metal dude put speakers in our heads, with all your voices in em."

Keiichi just bemoans. "Good analogy." ...this Megumi then looks about, at the rather large group. Satoko and Otaki both were in normal garb, not unlike their NIT school days, Sora and Suzuki as mentioned, and the rest in their worksuits. Meg then remarks. "How come Satoko and Otaki can her us too, and all that?" ...this Lind in turn over at her in wondering. "Uncertain of that, I am, until we find Belldandy... and _him_."

The mortal lot just shiver at the inflection used, of that 'last' word. Otaki just whispers to Satoko. "Not getting better there, is it." ...this Lind is interrupted from a good glare over, as Chihiro then remarks off of memory. "What happened to them? It felt like they were being hit by something, before being knocked out by something 'else'.

Lind then looks at Keiichi, as she interprets what 'they' felt more intimately. "It would seem, some tried to knock them out at first, with implements of a blunt nature." ...this Keiichi blanches out rather loud in realizing! "Someone hit Belldandy?" ...this Lind nods, though to the amazed listening on. "However such would be pointless, given the same rules of physics we use as tool to fly amongst this world plane, with little avail of gravity, also means third dimensional physics do not affect us normally. Implements of such a nature, such as a hammer of your world, would not affect us so directly. Normally however, we simply avoid such effects as anyone would normally avoid such. Plus, I sensed Beloved had a protective field around them both, at the time. Such a field would have rendered all blunt force trauma inert."

Chihiro just folds her arms in hearing, with one wary eye open. "Well at least he did 'something' right then."

Keiichi then blinks in turn. "Huh? Then that one time I accidentally hit Bell in the head with my own..."

"_What?_" ...everyone else of mortal note exclaimed. Keiichi's head is below sight of waist, for that moment. He just creeps out. "But it was Mount Fuji and all that." ...this Lind just cocks an austere eye at the lad. "And one wonders what makes you both special to each other."

"Not like '_that_' , it shouldn't!" Keiichi yelp-shoots back up with! Keiba just jokes at K1's expense. "Knocking her up, even _that_ far back eh?" ...this Keiichi about clobbers Keiba with. It's all quickly yanked back to the subject matter, with a Chihiro-esc retort of... "Then WHAT 'did' knock them out?"

Lind just sighs, and then looks up. "It would seem a demon amongst us is still holding a grudge. This as senses Imladris mention _Mara's_ name." ...this making the lot shiver dear and true. Sora just creeps out. "They're not trying to make him 'that thing' again, are they?"

Lind shakes her head. "No. But there is an unattended history, that I believe is behind all of this."

"Satorna." Keiichi remarks. Lind nodding. The rest had been told of the history between the two, what since they 'all' had been a part of the mess, two weeks prior, for the month or so prior to 'that'. Keiichi then imparts. "Would he kill him?"

Lind shakes her head again. "Again no. The Treaty forbids it, plus Hild wouldn't allow it, nor Almighty at the last. I for one would 'argue' against such." ...this time put in a more defending tone that brought a few smirks all around. Keiichi then asks, the only other person present with enough desire to see this through to the end. "Then how do we find them? Belldandy and gold dude aren't likely at the docks, I would bet my wage on."

Chihiro and Tamiya just lean over on the shorty. "When did you get so smart?" ... "Yuhs." ...this Keiichi just yells out. "Guys!"

Lind smirks, and then offers... "You do not sense Belldandy over your Meldlink with her?" ...to a looking Keiichi who rubs at his own hair worriedly. "Well, I was trying that, actually... kinda weird... and really couldn't 'feel' where she was." ...this he realizes with a look at Lind. "Wait, does that mean you can't feel gold dude either?"

Lind sighs in turn, with her eyes closed. "It would seem their signatures are being dampened. And indeed, they would not likely be in the same location, as per their capture. Therefore, we need special means that Satorna would not be aware of."

Megumi just cocks her own eye. "And what would 'that' be?"

Lind just shares a look with Keiichi, before the telling of it...

* * *

><p>"Why can't I FIND them? <em><strong>ARGH!<strong>_" ...a strange version of a Belldandy like voice, cascades out in anything but serene.

Peorth and Eihwa by now, are just sauntering on, as their quarry kept flitting all manner of everywhere, as Angelus just kept flying everywhere, scarring the few birds around, all too heck! Eihwa just eyes around as she sighs. "I seems we have to wait till they reappear."

"Oui." Peorth nods, before the both then feel it, Eihwa fathomlessly so more than her sister. Peorth realizes enough though, and exclaims. "Is Lind and Keiichi..."

"_Fantastico_." ...in her amazement, and then the logic of it. "Yes, their Meld 'would' find them far more quickly."

Peorth just worried. "I hope Belldandy and Imladris understand."

Eihwa, proud of her Lind, nods. "They will. I'll be certain of that."

Just then a 'third' finally shoots up. Peorth blinks over... "Talos?"

Said dragonslayer just yells out! "You left me back there with all the sweeping!" ...this Eihwa blinks as well. "_Ammazza_, Takano made you do all that?" ...this Talos threw a fit! "And the trash! By the gods!" ...this he just gets laughed at by both goddesses! Peorth of course the worst with. "Mon Amour, I should keep you at home more often!"

Is Talos fuming, we can't tell...

* * *

><p>"<em>Saved, saved, saved<em>. We get to be _saved_."

Their mortal captors just all cocked 'very' weirded out eyes, as Belldandy blinked over. "Cousin?"

The armored bloke just smiled back over, like 'he' was a male Belldandy version or something. However Belldandy then realized herself, off of what Imladris's own vibes were giving off, and what Imlade just said, that she quipped off of quite extensive knowledge of her Cousin. "A rare chance is it Cousin?"

Imlade just smiled like a peach back.

* * *

><p>Mara was well listening on in, both she and her demonic suitor next to her, on top of the roof of the building their quarry were kept, both of them teardropping off of what they are now hearing within. Satorna just frazzles a beet red, while Mara sighs bemoaningly. "Boy, the bloke takes the other side of the coin, too much so."<p>

Satorna just stomps comically once. (And fractures part of the roof with.) He then decries in all angsty fashion. "_This moron_ beat me in that Campaign? They made _him_ a king? ARGH!" ...and he then stomp-struts-stamps all about in a tantrum! Mara just shrugs and quips. "Heh, maybe he had one coming."

She then realizes... "Though him being saved by _her_ might be even worse."

Satorna stops, and actually gulps.

* * *

><p>Chihiro just shuddered again. No how many times she saw it all happen, she still wasn't used to it all. By all reasonable rights, she should still be. This as the mortal lot had take up 'blocking positions around Lind and Keiichi, after the plan was revealed, and to the amazement of the others, Keiichi readily agreed. Quite calmly at that. The shadow of the park area tree seemed a fitting accompaniment for what was to come.<p>

"Anything to save Belldandy." Keiichi made of simple an answer. Lind nodded, expecting that. "Then let's begin."

Megumi just held onto Keiba, as Chihiro just quips. "If this works, you're getting a raise for a wedding gift."

Keiichi just giggled, before he noted it was directed at 'both' of them. Lind just blushed a bit and looked away, resetting her mindset before she looked only at Keiichi, and then nodded. Keiichi for one, had a nice lil flashback, from the day Lind transferred _Cool Mint_ to him, to control that fateful day. I mean _that_ face, held that close, kinda caused the said obvious for him.

"You ready?" Lind asked. Keiichi replied. "No." ...Lind smirked. She saw the 'yes' anyway on his face, and proceeded.

Keiichi just felt the soft knife of feathers, begin to 'flow' through him again. This time it was different, as instead of a warm, loving feeling that had no words to describe be, this version was cool and fathomless, with that same sense of power sinking deep within him.

The others had trouble standing, as Lind's Meld into Keiichi proceeded. Keiichi's eyes turned a aura glaze of gold and purple, as Lind just wrapped her arms around him. Her body shook a bit in turn, feeling what multiple Melds with Belldandy, had begotten this wondrous mortal.

Sora just lightly, very lightly, cried out. "No fair."

It was at that time, that stunned Imlade and Bell awake, of prior note.

* * *

><p>Speaking of...<p>

""Say that again?" Mishu blinked. Belldandy looked in amazement as well, as Imladris just sighed out... "I _said_ I conducted missions and whatnot, to save other specific souls, in the sum total of thirty-two thousand, eight hundred and sixty-eight times." ...this he then shrugs at. "But who's counting."

Aoshima just weirdos out with... "What is this guy, the Salvation Army mascot?"

Belldandy just remarks over... "Does this include civilizations too?" ...Imlade in shrugging turn, hardly realizing he's being too open. (Imlade and Bell 'must' be family, and all.) "That's a separate count. The _point_ being, it's my turn! Yay!"

Sayoko just goes speechless, as eyeing between the two, as the whole point of this affair, becomes defeated by Belldandy asking first. "So you would prefer Lind come and rescue you in a situation like this?"

Imladris nodding. "Would you not in turn like to be rescued by Keiichi?" ...this Belldandy 'gets it', and coos out. "Oh, that 'would' be most dashing from my Keiichi dear!"

Mishu just deflates in tone... "Oh no..." ...as Imladris remarks to his own point... "I mean, _how_ many times does 'that' all come along? I only got saved in situation like..." ...counting on his fingers behind him... "...two? ...nay, three times. I think the best one of those, was when that elven duo did it, during that one mission. Something about them was always familiar, but whatever. The point is, I get to be saved for a friggen once! **Hah!**"

Belldandy in now a chiming tune to match, just wiggles around happily. "And I get to see my Keiichi be a hero too. I'll have to reward him later."

Sayoko blinks... "Reward?" ...sensing something _off_ about how Belldandy worded that. Belldandy then asks, concerning their predicament. "Concerning our predicament however Cousin, would it not be simpler to escape our bonds?" ...this Belldandy looks over, and Imladris gulps a bit in return. "Um... we 'could' but... well... these are demon hexed. It could get messy for... well... everyone." ...this Imladris speaks of his 'inner self', Belldandy blinks a worried flutter. "And such might become problematic for us all here."

Imladris just droops his head. "Probably would raze the whole block, if that happened."

Aoshima just drops his held cage, with a good 'hiss' with! "Say what?"

Sayoko however had mind on the 'same' prior 'reward' bit. She blinks out to ask. "What's this about a _reward?_"

Mishu in stabbing turn... "What's this about the _whole block?_"

Just then, Belldandy feels it, as well as Imladris. Both then look at each other, and then both just go... "Yay!" ...and start happily wiggling in their bound seats again. Sayoko just loses it, and yells... "**Enough!** Time to get serious!" ...this Mishu just blinks back. "Are 'you' serious? How can _this_ all work?"

Sayoko just eyes back, rather demonically. "Oh, it'll work."

The two bound stop, as Aoshima is yelled at... "Get the thing ready! We'll make them squeal." Aoshima looking down at the cage. "But it tore up my good set of gloves."

"**NOW!**" Sayoko shouts, which Aoshima panicky complies, and hefts the cage up again, getting a good hiss from it in reaction!

Imlade just bares his teeth, sensing what is 'really' coming. He just tells Belldandy. "Be strong." ...as the silver platter is unveiled. Belldandy blinks in seeing... "Is that a..."

* * *

><p>'- <em>He heard his own strange sigh, within the Meld."Why do we have to be naked in these things."<em>

_Lind just folded her arms, as her Twins hovered about her. "I am unaware this should be a problem, my friend."_

_"Says you!" Keiichi yelps, as he's covering himself as if he was naked in the real world open. (Which he hoped he wasn't, given the onlooking 'outside' the Meld.) He then remembered. "Oh yeah." ..and 'remembered' clothing onto himself. Some simple toga thing or such. He then looked up, and **TURNED AROUND FAST!** "**Jeeze** Lind!"_

_Lind just rolled her eyes, as her Mints just giggled unto both sides of her. She then 'reoriented' her Twins, as she states... "Focus for Belldandy please." ...this in turn Keiichi looks back. He then goes WIDE-EYED again, as he spins back around. "Uh, actually, that sorta even worse." ...as the Twin's just cover over 'parts' of Lind's body, in a scene not meant for... well... imagination well warranted here. Lind just sigh-giggles again, as Keiichi then quips more loudly, forgetting mental thought are the same as open voice speech here. "Wow, gold dude is sure lucky."_

_Lind really blushes, the same for her Mints. She then feels 'inward', and voices in resonance to this. "I wish I was as so."_

_Keiichi looks back more plainly this time. "Huh?"_

_Lind professes her insecurities, within a wrap of her own arms... "My Beloved's inability to conduct the same merit, that you showed Belldandy. I sense his consternation in this, and it's vexing me."_

_Keiichi could sense more from the Meld, than words could. His own response off of this, came out as. "I think you both are overdoing it again."_

_Lind looks up, as Keiichi sees Lind's Twin encompassed pose makes him freak-look away again. Lind considers Keiichi words. "You mean, I want my Beloved so much, the wait for the same result you bequeathed, is blinding my emotions to simply... take things, as they come. This if I sense your Meld feelings and all here."_

_Keiichi just chuckles, and fingers his ethereal chin. "This Meld stuff really brings it all out, huh?"_

_Lind nods in kind. "Your species will one day learn, like your family is now learning."_

_Keiichi just rolls his eyes. "Does that mean that tiny robo stuff he put in us? Because I swear, if they make us glow like those glow people that acted a lot like Bell does..."_

_Lind just laughs. "One might not need flashlights, when you beget that evolutionary course, in the coming path of things, an Era or three down the road." ...this Keiichi throws a comical tiff, before he then hears. "But then, my own course needs some evolution too, does it not."_

_Keiichi looks back at Lind, whom he responds back well and good. "You're doing it again. Besides, you'll both get there." ...this Lind and her Twins look up at, as Keiichi finishes. "I mean, you'd both not be acting this way if you both didn't love each other and all."_

_Lind cocks her head(s) and responds back. "How do you 'do' that?"_

_It comes out on both of their ethereal meld tongues as... "Belldandy." ...this Lind reminds herself 'for' Keiichi. "Yes, I should know better." ...this the Valkyrie General then looks well and true at her lifelong friend. "Then perhaps we can conduct our reason for this Meld."_

_"Right!" Keiichi flat out changes the subject, and then looks around. He then realizes... "Okay... how?"_

_He then suddenly senses Lind come up behind him, and then encapsulate him, all three sets of arms, and wings alike, around the mortal Nexus, all without actually touching him. Keiichi then hears... "You should already know, your Meldlink with Belldandy should be far easier to sense now. This as our own Meld amplifies upon those we have already Melded with, in the past."_

_Keiichi starts already 'seeing' 'bright points' forming, as he hears further... "Off this, I too can focus upon where my own Beloved is, this since proximity, and Meld alike magnifies both the same."_

_"You mean off of when we all were in that place, you, Bell, and that Italy goddess were stuck together? I think that Eihwa chick might be waiting a bit too."_

_Lind just teardrops. "One disastrous relationship at a time." ...this Keiichi gulps at, before 'something' yells his name. That something then is 'someone', and the name 'Belldandy' becomes attached, upon his mind. He 'looks' to his left, and then further back. "Did you feel... er... hear that?"_

_Lind looks as well, all four heads now at that, as she remarks. "And more." ...as to 'them', a semi-bright set of twin points, begins to be 'seen'. They also see some darkened hazing trying to blot the lights out. Keiichi senses, as Lind speaks of it. "That must be them! A demon suppression field is trying to occlude them."_

_Just then, as the passage of time is uneven here, verses outside the Meld, they then 'feel' a strange screech sound out from the lights! Keiichi feels 'enough' of this, for it to be... "Bell's in some kind of pain!"_

_Lind yelps... "So is Imladris!"_ -'

* * *

><p>And the next heart attack incident of the day, nearly occurs as Keiichi suddenly is 'thrust' out of the Meld, yelling. "<strong>Belldandy!<strong>" ...this making all females of mortal note, LEAP into male versioned arms! Chihiro for one in Tamiya's arms, snaps back out with... "Do you mind K-bub!"

Lind has to lean on Keiichi for a moment as Keiichi yelps despite... "We have to get to her!" ...this Megumi blanches in a blushing Keiba's arms. "Where then dang it Bro!"

"That way. Not far." ...Lind says, jutting her head upward to indicate a forward direction, behind Keiichi. Keiichi nods... "Come on..." ...and starts off, though both he and Lind are wobbly on their feet. Chihiro and Sora have to jump off respective arms, to help support them both respectively. Sora just warns... "Watch it you two, you both look _real_ bad off."

Keiichi being helped by Chihiro just remarks for both himself and Lind. "I can rest after I find Belldandy." ...this Chihiro rolls her eyes at. "I think some of Lind got into your brain."

"Then we are of the same objective here." ...Lind remarks in turn. Sora just sighs as they all follow. "Nice to know you guys play it safe."

Keiichi then remarks... "I think they're real close. On the campus even." ...this Chihiro blinks. "Huh? Why here, and not at the docks? And where's my truck at anyway?"

Lind responds... "The truck is in the same place. More importantly, tactics determines our primary foe, plus, we know who else is behind this."

"Lets find ouwt who thens!" Tamiya barks out, and they all gaggle their way towards the NIT arts section of the campus. All less than a five minutes away. Shorter now at their increasing pace.

* * *

><p>"And here they come!" Mara shouts. Satorna spins his head around. "Where?" ...this he shoots over to the building's edge and sees all too well. "<em>Damn<em>."

Mara just quips. "Should we move them then?"

"_I'll_ do it."

Mara cocks her eye at him, in turn.

* * *

><p>"Ow... ow... ow... <em>ow<em>... ow... **OW**... ow..."

Mishu just gulps... "Wow, he's tough." ...as she then hears... "Please don't put too much in! Please!" ...as Mishu looks at Belldandy, as she swirls a small china glass pitch of... creme? Even Sayoko jitters an eye some, as she spouts... "I can't believe 'this' is what that weird guy said were their weaknesses to torture them with." ...this as she looks over at, as Imladris has a black, rather mangy cat, on top of his melon, literally using it as a kneading post. Imlade looks all teary eyed, by all rights. "Okay... hurts... really... ow... pain..."

Aoshima just jitters, as Mishu has a tray with a full tea party compliment, all of a china finery best, with some earl gray, and all sorts tea flavoring options: sugar, honey, lemon, crème, and a few not usually seen at a tea party. The BBQ sauce in one china container, and pickle juice in another, makes ill sense here. That is, until Belldandy sees Mishu has one 'extra' sugar cube in some fine silver tongs, hovering over the cup, already laden with too much crème and two cube already. Belldandy whimpers, as Mishu drops the third cube in! "_Oops_."

Belldandy just sniffs... "Oh, that _poor_ tea."

Sayoko, trying to keep her composure over all of this, just plies her bad gal best, with the camcorder aimed at Belldandy. "If you want it to stop, just use your tricks to get out of those bonds."

Belldandy almost complies, when the BBQ sauce is lifted next, when she hears... "_Dang it kitty!_" ...as Imlade winces a bit _too_ much, as the cat actually draws a bit of blood. The cat jitters and stops clawing, as Imlade just yelps out with cat-empathy... "Don't you take _care_ of your pets?"

"Eh?" ...all three captors blink, as Belldandy actually almost cries over spilled milk. (Literally, as Mishu almost tipped the creme container over, given Imlade's yelp.) The scraggily haired feline just looks down, as Imladris decries rather ASPCA best in tone. "The poor guy is starving for attention and good food. Come on already!"

Sayoko just gulps out, as she replies. "We got the cat from the shelter, we didn't know it was hungry." ...as this in turn, has a knight, and a furry hair adornment, _both_ just growl back at her. (Yeah, she took a step back, on that one.)

Just then, they all hear... "Over here Lind?" ...down a hallway, beyond the close door! Sayoko just gleeps out... "What? How'd they find us?"

Aoshima just looks all over at the others, in rapid order... "Ahh! Now... now what?"

Mishu just yells back, arms knocking over many of the condiments! "How should we know?" ...which Belldandy in turn sees, and squeals out in a bit of tea trauma induced panic. "_**Keiichi! We're in here!**_"

Sayoko just yelps, striking her own panicked look at Bell... "Now we're screwed!" ...just as HEAVY footsteps comes to the door, and a hand _**jostles**_ at the doorknob! The lot freeze, as the doorknob is rocked again. On the other side... "Dang it! It's _locked!_ **Lind!**" ...Keiichi's voice says, before a combination, of a shifting set of feet, followed by a good _whoosh_ sound, then accompanied by a hard elbow smash, caused by a twirling Valkyrie, within the adjoining hallway! The door all but **BUSTS** off its hinges, as Lind and Keiichi appear in the doorway! Belldandy's encoded heart goes all aflutter, thus Imlade leans over... "Told ya." ...with a... "Meow." ...atop.

Their captors however, being seen by the rescuers for the first time, just all but freak! "Ah crap!"

Keiichi just yelps on recognition... "HUH! Sayoko and Aoshima? It _IS_ Mishu too!" ...this said male antagonist then reaches his arm over onto Keiichi's... "And what do you think you're..." ...he touches, but then in rather unexpected character, Keiichi reacts with a Lind best over the shoulder toss! Aoshima is flat out on his back in result! Sayoko is quite shocked, Keiichi _himself_ no less! Of the latter... "Uh... did I do that?" ...this Lind blinks in response... "Must have been the Meld."

Imlade blinks in response... "Ah... so _that_ was what I was feeling. Good call." ...this Belldandy in kind. "Yes. And so dashing my dear." ...this Keiichi snickers per his usual character, as the rest of the mortal lot, suddenly reach the view of the doorway! (A lot of faces crammed in that small doorframe of space.) Aoshima just yells out... "That hurt you dingbat!" ...this Megumi for one goes into 'wow' mode... "Dang, did Bro do that?" ...as Tamiya and Suzuki both just laugh at the overdressed heap on the floor. Keiichi then just walks over, and gives a good 'Lind' stare to Sayoko, whit 'both' Sayoko and Mishu back off. Imlade just cracks at Sayoko. "Good thing your camera thingy caught all that." ...this Sayoko, blushing more than she realizes, just looks at her camera. "Huh? I did?" ...as Keiichi reaches and unties Belldandy from behind. "Hey Bell." ...which gets a quick glom-tackle in return. Everyone else with mind to, just smirks at the sight. Keiba for one... "Well that story ends well and true."

"As for the other..." Chihiro 'eyes' over at Imladris, as he's looking back at one other set of eyes, that just stare him down. Imladris just jokes out... "Ah, Lind my savior." ...as a cat jumps off to get at the spilled creme.

"Cut it out!" Lind just replies in kind, and flicks her fingers at him. "Come on, get out of there already." ...this Imladris blinks. "What? Can't I be saved for once?" ...which in turn gets a hip holding Lind, with face shoved into _his_ face in kind! "_Just_ get your plated butt out of there bub! You're being unkingly."

"Huh?" Sayoko blinks, as Aoshima manages to stand up. "What does that mean?"

Lind looks back at a head holding Aoshima. "It means bucko, that..."

...and then she blinks.

...and then they 'all' do! "Huh?" ...Satoko yelps! "Where'd they go?" ...Otaki in disbelieving kind! "what are they, a bunch of _Houdinis_ or something?" ...this as all sight, now lacks complete sight of Imladris, and his three captors! Lind for one looks at Belldandy suddenly...

"_Satorna_."

* * *

><p>Mara looks around... "Huh?" ...as she looks around wildly! She then realizes... "Dang it bastard, <em>don't do this!<em>" ...and senses where they 'all' went!

* * *

><p>So does one other, as Angelus's head shoot towards the NIT campus, but then feels the area '<em>shift<em>', and then she senses where unto!

A good dragon _**snarl**_, and then she shoots off at the mountain area, just outside of town!

Peorth, Talos, and Eihwa see this, the two goddesses also sensing what happened! Eihwa just shouts in fear... "**AO!** We have to stop them!" ...as all three just rocket off after Angelus!

* * *

><p>"<em>Who? What? Huh? Where? What?<em>"

Imlade just adds to Mishu's blinking, head twisting tirade. "You forgot 'why', in there."

Aoshima looks around. "Where are we? Looks like an abandoned... where _are_ we?"

Imladris looks around, seeing human aided grown foliage, within a large enclosed structure of mostly glass windows or such.. "Looks like the greenhouse up in the mountains." ...this Sayoko blinks over. "HUH? How do you know that?"

Imladris's normal answer, is instead turned unto of a lion's type growl of... "Again... the word is '_why_'." ...as the three mortals don't realize what happened.

* * *

><p>Belldandy, just shouts out... "Go Lind!" ...whom split acts upon, and in seeing the nearby window, and a 'pulse' to vector off of, she literally <em><strong>shoots<strong>_ through the window, opening a portal within it, at combat speed!

Of the others seeing, they all look agape, as Suzuki quips... "She went fast!" ...as Chihiro nods. "For a damn good reason."

Keiichi just yells out. "Why is Satorna going this far?" ...as they all 'knew' what was going on. Belldandy just clutches further into Keiichi's arms. "I fear his anger reaches deep. I hope Lind can stop him, or any of a result that prevents harm to Sigrun."

Keiichi for one gulps. "Oh crud."

* * *

><p>"How'd we get here?" ...Sayoko finally snaps, before they all then 'feel', and hear, of demonic mode. "That would be <em>mich<em>, Frau." ...as a demonic presence steps forth, _literally_ from the shadows of a grove of trees within the green house. Aoshima flat out points... "It's you!"

Imladris realizes, and angles his head back, knowing the intent of all of this. This as Satorna walks around, and by presence alone, 'shoves' Sayoko to the side, as she steps away for dear life. Satorna then reaches full sight, and looks at an _old_ enemy. Satorna just seethes at... "If only 'this' could have been of my sight, in our days of war against each other."

"Enjoying the view?" Imladris snips back. Satorna leans forward, and fangs out. "Only so much as I am allowed by my Mistress." ...the tone rather venomous in intent. The three mortals watching, feel 'great' unease, at a sight that flat out made them want to run away. Fear however kept them in place, as this image lasts a bit longer.

The next moment, the greenhouse windows **all** suddenly _glow!_ Satorna snarls, as much as Imladris smirks. The others just look agape, as from above, Lind's form emerges from said windows! This in full combat mode, jumpsuit, Axe, and an eye of battle on her brow! Satorna snarls even more so, as Aoshima just yells out... "_How the hell did she do that?_" ...before she lands, and makes one **hard** swipe of her Axe, at Satorna! The hit never lands, as a demonic teleport allows his escape! And of course now, all the mortals in the small area, are mind numb, as Imladris just smiles out. "My hero."

Lind of course, all but anime big-head and such... "I said **knock** it off! And 'why' are you still bound down like that?" ...this as she then stands near, and levels her Axe blade, just off Imladris's nose. Imladris just blanches back. "What? Can't you do it?" ...this Lind rolls her eyes in turn. "Enough with the fantasy. I already did this before." ...this Imladris blinks in kind? "Eh? If you only mean that Dark Lord bit..." ...this he nearly freaks with the Axe nearly cleaved into his skull! Lind retorts back... "Not _that!_ Back when my sister and I were disguised Elves, and helped you with that mission once."

Imladris goes WIDE-eyed in turn? "**THAT WAS **_**YOU?**_" ...this about blasting the eardrums of the unaccustomed mortals, off of Imladris's Command Voice! Lind just rolls her eyes, but then sees Imlade have a blushed, far off look. Lind just moans. "Oh sure, enjoy yourself there." ...this before she just **elbows** Imlade onto his back! This in the same motion Lind uses her right foot to tilt-yank Imlade back upright, now with a good shiner on his forehead!

"Ow."

Lind just grinds back. "Now get your Imperial hind out of that chair." ...this Imladris in kind, semi-whines... "Not with the mortals around." ...this Lind then notes, 'reading' all of what Imladris went through, to a mania tone of... "Who _CARES_ if you got taped! Just get out of those chains." ...which Imladris corrects unto Lind. "Not _that!_ The chains have a hexed backlash Program upon them! I'd have to use _Evolution_ to break free, without peripheral help!"

Lind gulped, and cursed herself silently. She realized that meant, the spell would have killed Sayoko, Aoshima and Mishu, if Imladris had broken free on his own. The same hex had likely been placed upon Belldandy's bonds, to the same effect. She realized... "Then..." ...and looks back at three already blank looking mortals. Lind silently grumbled... "(_Damn that Satorna. There is a Treaty in place against this act. What is he __**doing?**_)"

"Let's find out." Imladris ironclads out, which Lind complies with a swift swipe of her Axe, but 'not' in cutting the chains. Instead, her Axe 'cuts' the spell hex-threads, which Imladris feels, and then in turn he flat out _breaks_ out of his bonds, with dear ease. Sayoko and Mishu see this, and coo... "_Wow_." ...this Lind _looks_ back at the two ladies, whom dive right behind Aoshima! Lind in turn sees the camcorder dropped, and then a quick Axe cut into the ground _through_ the device, destroys it!

Imladris just decries a bit. "Aww, it had Keiichi using that sweet move on that bloke there, on it." ...this Lind giggles at. Lind remarks at first... "I think Belldandy already has a memory file of that moment. I think..." ...this before she stops, and all heads hear the sudden approach, and eyes unto arrival, of a draconic madness! This as Angelus just _**smashes**_ her way into the greenhouse! Glass rains about, but to little harm of blocking arms and all, before Imladris of course... "What the heck is _**she**_ doing here?" ...as one octave of panic further, three mortals go WIDE-EYED for all heck definition of it! Three mortal panicked tones of... "_**AHHH!**_" ...cause three mortals to run about for a couple of seconds, before Mishu and Sayoko just _smack_ into each other, and are knocked out cold! The same for Aoshima, as he runs **blindly** into a wooden post, and ala same end result.

This leaves two warrior celestials, with an _angry_ Celestial-Dragon, huffing at them! (Well, more 'one' of them, than the Valkyrian other.) After a moment when all the glass and chaos settles, Imladris, behind Lind's back (who looks back rather dryly,) comments... "Is it me, or did you grow another ten feet already?"

"Silence knight-chow!" Angelus snaps back, this before three more forms arrive in the cool midday air that quickly replaces the former greenhouse hot air. Eihwa lands and quickly hops over to... "Are you alright?" ...to Lind 'first', as Peorth and Talos lands, the latter with his back upon Peorth's, as he eyes Angelus defensively! Peorth cascade calls out... "Lind! Chevalier!" ...as Talos keeps eyeing Angelus. The dragon just huffs back, in a teenage format of angst and all. "What are '_you_' looking at Slayer."

"Sorry, force of habit." Talos expounds, before Peorth just shoots forward a bit too fast, making Talos land on his back from angle of leverage! Lind meanwhile just pulls at Eihwa, as Peorth approaches. Lind decries to Peorth. "Please get your sister off of me!" ...this Peorth giggles. "Like it would work any better with Imladris."

"Hey!" ...a knight-king yelps. This before A dragon head _hovers_ near, making three goddesses suddenly use Imladris as a shield. (Or simply a sacrifice. More likely the _latter_.) "H... hey!" ...in further yelping. Angelus just snarls out. "My mother grows impatient."

"And you came here for 'that'?" Imladris blanches back! In breath weapon hissing return, frothing from her mouth. "Hardly chow! _All_ of Heaven felt what happened over here! Your antics are causing too much of a stir, anymore."

"Huh?" Imladris blinks, before Angelus snarls again. "_When are you going to ask!_"

"Aye." ...Imlade hears behind him, of two _close_ to heart sources. Peorth almost added a third to that, as Imladris blanches even further... "We can't do that sort of thing _here?_" ...this he then feels his head shoved forward, as Lind offers... "Take a bite, be my guest."

Angelus just snorts as Imlade just yells out to all self preservation. "I think the others wouldn't like to have a funeral today!" ...this Angelus just grumbles back. "One _supposes_ not. A pity."

The next tone from Imladris however, makes them all shiver. One rather dark. "Instead, one should deal with _another_ matter at hand." ...this before they all then see Imladris _LEAP_ into the sky, at a demonic target still looking on from above! (Strange of juxtaposition and all.) Peorth should in fearful kind. "_Non! _Wait Chevalier!" ...as they all shoot up, leaving behind the three mortals unconscious, but quite unharmed.

Of the said target area, Mara yelps on _**snap**_ demonic teleport arrival... "Satorna! What the hell do you think..." ...before she sees below, the approach of _**wrath**_ incarnate! Mara leaps in front of Satorna, (whom just stares with anger,) as Imladris arrives, three goddesses, a Slayer and a Dragon in close concert! The latter bunch however were fearful, as Lind shouts... "Beloved! Temper your actions!"

"Don't hurt him!" ...Mara equally shouts, rather fearful in tone, with a formal demon blade held at the defense of her lover! This as neither Imladris or Satorna were aware of the Doublet situation apparent, that both sides would have regretted immensely. However Imladris's intent just comes across clear, as he combats with words, rather than powers here. This as he accuses. "How **DARE** you use me in an attempt to circumvent the Treaty! Would you risk formal Censure for you part in this Satorna?" ...as a good 'growl' of the Dark Lord stabs through his tone. It shakes souls all around, as Satorna just pushes past Mara in equal blame!

An ill tone comes out as... "And how dare _you_ Seal me, and leave me helpless like that, for twenty years! And then... to be used as enslaved fodder to 'that' Thing? ...this Imladris winced a good deal at. Satorna's 'use' by Caceroth, was well known all around. Lind would have responded to Imladris's defense, but trying to do so, begot a stiff hand from Eihwa, as a shake of her white tressed head, as Lind looked back at her.

Satorna just kept up the snarl. "So I risked Censure, given those particular mortals are 'slated' anyway, why 'not' use them, in an attempt to make you feel an equal amount of misery, as "I' was subjected to!"

"_Fool_." ...Angelus spats at Satorna instead, as Imladris just takes unto his own barb of... "Such wouldn't have scratched the surface of what I deserve there." ...this Satorna blinks at, but makes one more angst riddled barb of his own, at the plain clothed knight. "N... no I doubt it. Such would require a 'payment' too high for what you did to me!"

Of course, since it wasn't his banner day anyway, he takes all of this too far unto himself. To the rising dismay of those hearing it... "If you want 'that' kind of a payment, I'm sure Voluspa _**Herself**_ will comply with that, when this all **ends** for me!"

As soon as he said that, he saw an _unexpected_ look of shock from Satorna, who just stuttered back... "I... I just meant... being Sealed..." ...as even _he_ realized killing Imladris, was completely wrong. "...I mean even _I_ know about all of 'that' Herr Ritter."

Imladris drew a confused face, one that quickly in turn into dismay again, as he hears to turn around and see Lind... cry?

And Eihwa too? Peorth and Angelus in fact. And in fact '_deeper_' beyond, through a burgeoning Link. Talos just sports a hurt, chiding face, equal to the ones the celestials 'also' stare at him with.

Lind just whispers in a barely controlled seethe, mixed with a breaching sorrow... "_How could you_."

It's the last he hears, as suddenly the Light side of the equation, all vanish. Unseen, Peorth takes 'care' of their mortal pest problem below, with the usual sleeping powder treatment from _Gorgeous Rose_, leaving the antagonists of both ends of the equation, the demons staring at a lost looking Imladris.

Of said poor form of a knight, Imladris just whispers to Satorna. "You win. Being my own worst enemy does the job better it seems."

Two demons lovers just trade a look, as Imladris turns towards the only place of refuge he can think of suddenly. This as he also adds to a wordless watching demon duo. "And I'm sorry for Sealing you. I can't take that one back, anymore it seems I can't avoid this curse of Tyr, _stuck_ within my soul."

Mara only can utter... "Uh..." ...before Imladris '_does_' vanish out of sight. Satorna just sighs, and then in a rather far more amicable tone, asks of Mara behind him. "Perhaps it's time I 'did' get the full update on this situation." ...this Mara rolls her eyes. "About time."

"For more than one reason." ...this freaking out them both, as they spin and see... "_**Mistress Hild!**_"

A Kid-Frigurina for one, just quips over to Kid-Al, both floating behind one Kid-Hild, this as Frig points between the present demons. "Do they 'always' react that way to her arrivals?" ...this Hild just snips back. "As if you both don't have a version of fear to rule others by."

Kid-Almighty in turn snips back. "Our version is usually lauded upon us by earned measure, not imposed without choice, young one."

Kid-Hild just shrugs in turn, floating just as nonchalantly as ever. "All akin to the same terrorized coin of mortal soul. Or even immortal." ...this she eyes at a gulping Satorna. This as Hild makes her snap on Punishment for him finally, with a snap of fingers added! A red-black field suddenly encapsulates him, as Mara gasps and reaches over, feeing a good **STING** in attempting to touch him. "What? _Mistress?_"

"Your punishment of the failure of the Campaign, is lack of tactile contact for twenty-four hours, with each other. This unless We deem a time frame akin to Satorna's prior Sealing, is more _fitting_." ...this Satorna blanches! "But that was over twenty years, of that Seal!" ...this Mara just waves her hands defensively... "We can manage just twenty-four hours." ...though Hild clearly hears a whine in the tone. Frigurina just shakes her head. "Demons."

Hild just quips back in turn. "We were about to discuss our mutual Charge's situation, were we not here?" ...this Satorna blinks at. "Yes, though what good it will accomplish now, alludes mich." ...this Mara however more knowing, comments over... "Is it about all this Seer crap?"

Kid-Almighty just states to an iconic moment to come. "It becomes to a final chapter that is only now beginning to unfold. To _complete_ it, will require the Return of one that Stands for us all, and of a Family akin, that will partake in Rebirth, in the same measure of unknowable act. Even by Myself of acquired accord." ...this Frigurina gulped out. "You mean of the Time After... say such _not_ is your Words." ...of a tone equal to how Lind reacted moments before. Hild felt the 'same' sting. Mara and Satorna couldn't fathom such of an imagination that had no right to exist.

But... such was 'said' by the Mighty tone, nonetheless. Of such Almighty imparts. "We have little choice, the Story of Prose continues it's march, and Existence awaits His Return. Such, I too, would like an old friend back. Such, we must consent, us Three of the Beginning after Voluspa, must Test him of his Realizing."

Frigurina and Hild both look at each other, their kid forms filled with ancient fears, and even fathomless hopes, each. This as Almighty looks toward Imladris's current refuge, toward Mount Fuji, as clouds made their active mark upon the summit area. Of further to include, in his Mighty tone. "Perhaps from such Testing, all merit of the Story, will become appeased unto all hearts."

The four around Almighty's kid form, look, and then gaze at the mountain iconic afar.

* * *

><p>The remainder of a cooling afternoon, a drawing sun of its amber rays across a planet, saw its inhabitants adjust to the evolutionary course of things. For most of mortality unknowing, their daily content, for most hearts and minds, alludes to their evening course.<p>

For two however, as a truck is retrieved from the evening shadows of the docks area, their discourse is short and silent, as Belldandy takes the wheel this time, with Lind in the passenger seat, holding the package that never got delivered. In all of that traverse back, Lind said little, Belldandy fully understanding why. The reverberations were too crystal to all, and such beheld their silence, on their way back to Whirlwind.

Plus, Lind had expended more energy this day, than Belldandy had, as such Belldandy didn't push. Their dual use of gate method teleportation to reach the 'same' truck they drove in, was of ken here.

Despite all of this, Belldandy then hears at once point. "I'm _still_ going to save him."

"I know." ...was all that Belldandy responded back.

Just then, as those waning hours were fading, as they drew close to their destination, they both then felt 'another', take a lead for once. Lind cocks an eye downward in sensing, as Belldandy smiles. "He'll bring him back."

Lind nods. "I'll still be waiting." ...this as the first streetlights were flickering on.

Lind then snips over, of a 'girls only' thang of tone. Off a prior Meld and whatnot... "And I 'see' you and Keiichi have become adventurous indeed."

Belldandy just meekly smiles back.

* * *

><p>The view wasn't unlike the time he found himself haggled and denuded, upon that Glacier, at the end of a life that had only sorrow and amnesia attached to said memory.<p>

This version, was to be truthful, cleaner, the snow falling about him, quite a flurry of white 'bees' that flitted about him, as he sat in the cold, in nothing more than his normal cloth, not even the _Whirlwind_ worksuit from prior, as he changed said such in a fit of continued admonishment.

And there he sat, in the middle of a snowstorm atop the famous volcano of the islands, unknowingly near the same area as back of that prior battle with Xarltoran. Such a memory didn't even occur to the bloke, as his hair blustered in the winter mountain winds, the snow encrusting unto his melon, though his skin was too 'cool' to melt any of it, alluding to a snowed in effect unto his already angelic, feathered hair. The wind would blow enough away to allow vision of afar, as his sight kept eyeing towards the Residence, if not of precise detail at this distance, enough of known vector, to draw eye upon. Such as of said vision, that the landscape below Mount Fuji would trade between snowed over thick, and a snow dust haze of cold that left a haunting impression, upon this lofty viewscape.

Such his ill need or worry about hypothermia, lent instead to worry over his ills of continued mind. And this time, prior thoughts of the day, melded with the 'real' worry, for his inability to close a truly heart's desire type of deal.

Even the howling winds couldn't preclude his mind from echoing this one sentiment. Such prevented realization of strange miracles occurring at said Temple residence, nothing of ill of his final worries of this closing eve, but of echoes that made even time itself pas by all too easily. Enough that before he realized it, the darkening landscape below was of a deep blue, with an earthly carpet of stars, poking through the snowy haze.

He didn't even realize, until... "You gonna be here _all_ night?"

Imladris looks up and cocks a refocusing eye. "Talos?"

Said Dragonslayer, now all but attached to Peorth's side, just floated there, of magicks garnered from his time amongst said goddess. All in the name of helping the one sitting before him, conduct his mission. One Talos readily admitted... "I don't blame ya for hiding away and all, or any of what you do." ...this Imladris chuckles in recognition. Talos then adds... "But much longer up here, and you might get sent to that ship of yours for defrosting. Probably will get an earful too during."

Imladris nods, but then notes a nearby speck of 'red' denoting an active camera orb, which he sighs, but then eyes back to comment to Talos. "One I would deserve. More than fully."

The next thing Imladris notes, Talos simply sits down near him, to his left. A man cushion's worth of space to be sure, as Talos just digs up a good handful of snow. He just comments... "Seems that snow is the same, on any world. Funny how that can be, no matter where one is."

"Seems colder now, more than ever." Imladris bemoans, unto himself, just letting it all out, there and then. "I don't understand myself. Again I pull the 'I'll take Voluspa with me' crud." ...a good sigh to enunciate his head into his cold hands with. "I'm a fool."

For a moment, they both just sit there.

The next thing Imlade felt, was the cool sting of a snowball, pelted onto his face. Imlade of course blinks over incredulously, as Talos just smirks over. "Lighten up."

"Eh?" ...was all of a 'choice' set of words he could have used, refrained from such by wanting to hear further words, comprised such as from the Dragonslayer. "You won't do us much good, moping about all of this, this much, all the time. Kinda taking too much like me, from my old days."

Imladris cocked a snow encrusted eyebrow. "Hmm?" ...Talos nodded, and offered in personal measure. "After my family died, heck, even after the first time Peorth left me. Both times I felt quite lost, roaming Faerun for dragons to collect bounties off of. Both times, a hole in my heart, that I filled up with, with too much anger and worse. All better I am rid of, now that Peorth takes my hand again."

Imladris looked away, considered, and then asked. "All this time... ah..."

Talos knew of the query of intent. "Peorth came to Faerun, on an errand to find... hmm... never fully did say. We ran across each other, as I was hunting my usual fare, when Peorth was being chased by a bunch of harpies. Of all things."

"Hmm." Imladris nodded with, Talos in kind. "The short of it, I helped save her, intended to leave her to continue on my way, and was... well... I think your world called the effect, a Florence Night in something thing. A short term spat of heated passion, to be certain."

It was a wonder the snow around Imladris didn't all melt. "Uh... kay."

Talos chuckled, and wondered if this all would be 'repaid' unto later, off his own skull of something. The Slayer then continued. "It lasted for about a good two cycles of Selune. I think it was more passion than actual love. Plus, when Peorth learned of my nature with dragons, the ills you know better of good sir, she was less inclined to be a part. She remained with me for about another cycle of Selune, before she was 'called' back to her duty."

Talos then sighed. "By then, I didn't realize enough how much 'she' was affecting me. Before, I was a mercenary at best with my parley. After, I grew to care for those around me, that I battled dragons to save from. It all kinda went askew, when she disappeared on me, one morning. Only a note, and a red rose. That was the last I saw of her, before the time unto us now."

Imladris guessed, the howl of the wind not dissuading his thoughts. "I suspect, she was enforced back to her duty per a Commandment of a format. Without a proper Contract of even a Binding measure between you two, well..."

Talos just eyed over with a dry look. "You high types know how to break a heart. I'll give ya that." ...this Imladris defended lightly in turn. "Nay, said duty tends to... hmm... drive one's course, on ever High." ...this Talos then lent back to the full circle. "In any case, you are much like I was then. I am not 'now', because I know from my past, what 'before' me, is important to realize."

Imladris nods, but then counters... "That's my problem." Talos notes the haunting tone Imladris changes to. Such is conducted to a strained one further. "I... I fear to keep that same course, means I risk having the one IO love most, bonded in life, to one that may not have a choice in the final measure of what is to come."

Talos gulps a bit, as Imladris states it... "I don't want Lind to suffer, like Heaven suffered, when Tyr sacrificed himself. I think that is why, I can't gather the gumption to propose to her. My love for her, is being blinded by the fact, that if I turn into Tyr, I may have no choice in the matter against Voluspa.

In fact, if I turn into _Tyr_, will '_Imladris_' even remain afterwards. The same of what happened of my falsity of the Dark Lord. The same of... too many things about me."

And with that, a good deflation of air, causes even the clouds to seem to part around them. A happenstance at that, as just then, a glimmer of moonlight breaks through off to their rear, and showers a silvery light, through the misting snow, the receding orb of the Luna in phase, still effecting enough light to make the snow sparkle like stars. Imladris in turn, almost swore he saw a strange form of rainbow, mist through the effect. It was a scene that made him think of only one being, in that beautiful moment.

And a moment, that changed his tone, and gave back easy hope, to a Slayer that was admitting defeat prior.

"But then, that's all what Voluspa would want. My thoughts should not be on that Seer, but on _Lind_. A reason to see 'all' of this through, and... maybe... no... _will_... live through it."

Talos just in turn, slapped a hand on Imladris's shoulder, and remarked. "Not bad."

Finally, a knight-king-something, stood up, and then... "Ohh... but cramp... cold one..." ...as he feels just how _stiff_ his hind is. Talos realizes the same, as his nominal Slayer cloth, didn't do well with the cold either. "Ow... cold... yup, real stiff."

For a moment, two 'heroes', just work their butts back into a feeling shape.

Somewhere, two goddesses were giggling in 'feeling' this, in sonnet mind-tune. A good watching galactic audience too.

After that, Talos just bade Imlade to just come back home finally.

* * *

><p>A short side trip later, and Talos and Imladris came home, both with four boxes of cookies each. Of Imladris's part, two of the boxes were of Lind's favorites, the other six cases for all the others he miffed off this passing day. They just land inside the temple wall area. "And here we..." ...Talos quips, before he suddenly feels a Forever wrap, encase him from behind. "..eh?"<p>

"Welcome home, mon amour." ...which begets a good blush from a mainly Slayer.

Imladris looks back with a smile at first, then back at a... "Huh?"

Rather an unexpected sight, as arrayed out on the evening lawn, pretty much the entire family looks over as one, as an intermingled mix of celestials and mortals, all arrayed like a small version of an ad hoc auditorium seating arrangement, of a arched-circle fashion. Of specific points, Kid-Frig is in Belldandy's lap, Kid-Al in Chihiro's, the mangy cat from the prior 'torture' bit, is now a new friend in Satoko's lap, with the usual pattern of loved ones near each other all alike, as even Hild is present this time. Mara was in the back, but Satorna wasn't seen. The reason for all of this, seemed aimed prior, towards Urd, Troubadour, Skuld, Sigrun, the Synthetics Banpei, Sigel, Scetu (again?) as well as a couple of rather _glowing_ reasons, one of which that suddenly comes bounding up right at him!

This as everything of a five year old girl, all but bound-floats up to him, reaching him and cooing out a gushy sounding... "_Oooooooooooh!_" Imladris in turn cocks a surprised eye, as the kid, of all format of being one, was like the child was made of formal light! A bit ghostly to the eye, possibly ethereal, and all with a strange 'depth of light' effect, that drew light filaments, on deeper of a look 'within' the child. It was because of this effect, that Imladris gasped out... "Are you a _Hikari Seed?_"

"Give tha bucko a star!" ...as Takano comes up next, with her arms nabbing the boxes. This as he then notes a 'second' light endowed being, this one all slender and elegant. Imladris on immediate recognition... "That's impossible!"

"Told ya all." Urd quipped over, as Skuld bounds over next! Adding a second onion layer of mystery, she then spouts at first... "That's not all Cousin! You won't _believe_ what happened to Sigel and Banpei today!"

"Ah..." Imladris only gets out, as then all of a sudden, he gets bound around, with another round from the child, with... "Yay yay yay yay yay yay!" ...this before he is all but bum rushed by the rest of the mortals, with Keima and... eh? ...the elder Yamano in the lead? This as every mortal that Imladris knew, was here, as Belldandy calls out. "Don't crowd Cousin too much everyone!" ...this as Keima leads off with... "You got some explaining to do bub!"

Imladris just throws his arms up, wincing defensively... "I'm sorry! I keep screwing things up."

"Eh?" ...Imlade hears, then looks through between his arms, as He sees one other soul walk around and over, this as Lind stops off his right, and remarks. "Their intent is the mystery that 'you' put into them."

"Eh? Moi?" Imlade blinks over at, before Lind walks over close, and just _claws_ her hand into his shoulder, making the lil glowy girl-child shoot up above his head. This as Lind then YANKS Imlade with her! She spouts... "Common, time for a good story spiel." ...this Chihiro, Otaki, Megumi, Satoko and Suzuki just push him from behind! "Yeah!" ...with a close gaggle of the remainder on behind!

The lil glowy girl-child just suddenly makes a cute form of a flex pose, with a cutely stressed... "_Auntie Lind is __**awesome!**_" ...above Talos's head. This the bloke comments... "Is she a girl child of light, or a boy child of light?" ...this before Peorth just yanks him along wordlessly.

As Imladris is situated for a heck of a story evening to come, if not more, Kid-Almighty just rubs at his 'reading specs' again, with a cloth. "The stories are never ending this day." ...this before Kid-Frigurina realizes and NABS said cloth from him, yelping... "That's my dress gown you eternal turd!" ...unto whit she proceeds to bust into a anime cloud-dust laden fight! One that quickly tumbles over and... "ACK! Don't get US involved with... _EEK!_" ...quickly includes Hild as well!

Everyone else sees this, as Velsper nearby scampers away for dear life! Keiichi just gulps out... "Are we all gonna die now?" ...this Belldandy just giggles... "Urd, Skuld and Sigrun take so much like after them."

Urd/Skuld/Sigrun: "_Ah come on!_"

This all meanwhile lasts just long enough, for Imlade to be settled in, get a quick lecture about his 'sacrifice' crud, and then have all the cookies and milk passed about, as everyone settles in for the _full _details to be formally laid out, as the lil glowy kid just orbits around Urd and Troubadour, literally. This as Sigel is closer to Banpei, more than ever now. When all is settled, Imladris asks first... "Is she..." ...a nod towards the glowy child. "...what Lord Ackronus mentioned of?"

Urd just quips rather defensively, pensively, and meekly, all layered upon each other of emotion. "Ah... funny story about that, when we were on that Tree planet of yours."

Imlade then hears off his right ear, with a lap fully _taken_ once more. Lind the source... "Yeah, you _really_ didn't keep track of the kids very well." ...Imlade just blanches back. "What am I, their _nanny_ now?" ...and get a headlock, for his trouble. Frigurina further behind, just floats in and leans on Imlade's head. "Maybe their story will explain all." ...this with an eye at a teardropping Urd, and a hiding behind Urd's back Troubadour. Imlade just blinks in sixteen shades of concussion. "Okay... perhaps we shalt... ow... hear the story. Dang it Valk-girl!"

Before Lind can tear Imlade's skull off, and she could have after this passing day, a story is then told, by three Norn sisters. And the telling... wow, in the telling...

One where apparently ascension didn't only affect one civilization of note. It affected '_three_'...

(End Act II)

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, all this stuff is happening on the same day. And of course ya'll have to wait for the next chapter to read more. Heh.<p> 


	3. Act III

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Eternity**

Volume III

Act III

* * *

><p>"<em>Hmmph.<em>"

Eihwa in turn pats at a tiny dragon's head, this as Angelus is all but a tiny necklace around the White Goddess's slender neck. "Calm thyself, Signora dragon child. This to help you learn that enforcing a Gate opening, has consequences for your auspice now." ...this a tiny, rather miniature sounding dragon growl, hisses back, this as Eihwa sits to the left of Lind, rather than Imladris's right. Sora for one of note, next to Eihwa. "How come she doesn't like Immy-chan at all?" ...noting the dragon's hissing at the bloke.

Imlade blinks.. "_Immy-chan?_" ...as an elbow from an enforced left, bumps him with a gasp of breath. Lind the author just remarks with semi suspecting tone. "That may change in the course of this eve." ...as she eyes back at a kid sized Creator, for a quick, but knowing moment.

This is all focused back upon by a loud squeal of a "_WHEE!_" ...as eyes look back as sight of the child-kid-daughter-something of pure light, just spins about happily with Troubadour. Urd just folds her arms and calmly quips back. "Not sure who the 'kid' there is."

"Depends on perspective." Takano weirdly put, which brought up eyebrows all around, the words having deeper impact than it seems. As it is, Skuld just then stabs in. "Can we get to the stuff with that planet guy and all?"

"Say what?" Imladris spouts, as Urd then floats two of the cookies from a nearby treat laden box, and as such, one is floated to a happy bubbly girl-child that just drops Troubadour comically, on 'mental' recognition of what was coming. Such to the laugh of said Tree Spirit. Such alludes next unto. "Perhaps the story in chronological full, would be of clarity warrant here." ...as Kid-Almighty adjusts his glasses again, Frigurina atop him, both float near Belldandy, as the present Norn remarks. "Indeed, I for one am of unexpected amazement, coming from Cousin's majestic Realm, now unto us."

Tamiya just points at kid-Al and kid-Frig... "Wasn't dey just ina fight?" ...as kid-Hild then pop hovers Tamiya's wilting head. "We come from tougher stuff, than you mortals of men." ...which freaks out even Chihiro. This is vectored with a 'good' cough from Kid-Almighty. _All_ look, as he quips. "Our story."

"Uh... y... yeah daddy." Urd manages out, Skuld _and_ the kid child of light hide behind her. (Actually, so does Troubadour, below Skuld's knee line.) Sentaro, to the far left and fore of Imladris, is rubbed on his melon., by a teasing Fusuchi. "You know how to pick em. " ...this Sentaro just blanches back at his Sister. "Couldn't you just have stayed home?"

A motherly vector, ala Ichigo, remands back. "Not till we find out why my head is a speaker phone and all." ...this eyes trail back to a kingly head, that wishes he was a turtle of neck. Lind just pats him on the head for it. (And leaves _icy_ effects to be imposed of.)

They all then hear... "_Perhaps we should start with our arrival._" ...this eyes note another glowing being, this one Imladris notes of a being next to Sigrun, whom is goddess like in beauty, glowing of the exact same format type, that the happy kid nearby does. Eyes, smile, skin, even her rather long mane, all glow with this same fathomless light. Sigrun smirking next to this being, looks all like a 'ying-yang' of night verses day, next to each other. The said Norn of Fate just thumbs next to her, intended for... "Yeah Master, you'll love this one."

"Hmm." ...Imlade quips, a leaning hand onto his chin. Lind just bonks a cookie off his noggin, for him to catch and munch on.

Urd just responds despite... "Well, it started as..."

* * *

><p>-Earlier that same frantic day-<p>

"But that's impossible!" ...Urd exclaimed in _**amazement**_, at the sight bouncing around her. The same of the rest, watching in amazement, at the other sight along with.

Their glowing guest, just smiled 'all' Belldandy like, as any such proto-ascended being from 'that' galaxy seemingly did. Though this 'wasn't' Illuminaran, of certain note. Nor the one spinning around _happily_ around Urd and Troubadour each! Like Urd and Troubadour were planets for a lil moon to orbit around in a figure eight. And not all to fancy a sight at that, such as the sugary-slurpy-syrupy _being_ that was going... "Yay yay yay yay yay!" ...over and over and over and over and over!

Troubadour just wilted out. "Can... can you _explain_ that again?"

Their literally _glowing_ host just smiles. "_Of course._"

The rest that were of remainder of the Temple Tarikihongan bunch, that were present, absent those that were about have their own adventure, watched the post effects of an arrival of these two glowing beings, which stunned the goddesses in presence, nevermind reincarnated celestials types afar, and very much so of the mortal in midst. This as on if snap arrival of a portal gate activation that comprised a teleporter function from Imladris's starship, the _Illistrum_, the smaller of the two Beings, all but float-shot right at Urd! And then as Troubadour floated over, the Being just glom tacked him too! Urd after a good bit of this, just asks (yelps,) out loud... "Ahhh! Who is this?" She in turn gets glom hugged to the stuffings of her code. "Mommy!"

Takano for one, just ekes out at Troubadour. "Ahh, didn't know you dearies were... uh... expectin." ...this Troubadour really cocks an eye. "Neither were we."

"Was this what Master was informing of earlier?" ...this as Frode trades a look with a shrugging Sigrun. All eyes then turn back to their second guest, whom giggles all 'Lind' like, as it turns out. Such takes word form of... "_To be succinct, the Hikari Nexus bestows a gift of the shared... er... loins... from your mutual time in the presence of the Trees. To put of all of it._"

Ishara for one, with 'knowledge', never mind a 'third' experience of the sort being discussed, quips in wary tone... "Um... should that not require an actual pregnancy upon the part of the semi-Lady Norn of the past?"

"_Semi?_" Urd snips back, before she's huggy-stuffied upon again by the child of all akin of pure light. This as Sigel and Banpei now come into sight, as their serene guest explains. "_Um... to refrain from 'extra' details, I am assured by my Master's vessel records, upon this detail of accord, the occurrence is a product of the Trees in witness of a shared moment that had more than mere... passion attached._"

Troubadour explains... "Oh, that whole Life Pledge thing we did while... " ...this he gets **SMACKED** in the head by Urd in manic reaction! (And a laughing result from a light-child that 'would' laugh at anything it felt of worthiness.) "NOT SO LOUD DOPE!" The rest hearing just blush in various shades.

The glowing guest decides upon a different tact to explain from. "_Perhaps if I may. I am the 'Daughter of Hikari"._" ...this Sigrun gasps in recognition... "You mean you are the _actual_ Hikari Seed from Master's warship?" ...this said Being nods. "_Indeed. I am the projection of a formal bioformat, that comprised from a Desire recently formatted, upon an event that ascribed from another event that caused the matter before you all._"

Skuld for one just had a headache, her held head showed it. "Ahh... I think you lost us lady." ...this Peorth and Talos just trade a look, as Eihwa cocks a head... "Si, and why do you act and sound like a mixture of between... well... myself, and my beloved Generale Lind?" ...this Peorth cocks an eye over at. "And why Secur, are you more afin to akin upon Lind rather than Chevalier anymore?"

"_Focus_ ladies, please." Takano just blanches back to the weird enough subject matter. The "Daughter of Hikari' just smirks, and cocks a head in imparting first, her glowing arms across her slender abdomen, held low. Her gown of simple light, takes a breeze, as well as her long hair, as both formats of inner Light, were _quite_ visible to the breezed effect. Such framed her first remarks of... "_You all remember the events that ended the Battle of Illuminara, yes?_"

They all _froze_. Sigrun just answered, a _bit_ pensive of her own know past, of this historical note. "Yes."

The Hikari Seed Being just professed, as her younger version just kept hugging between her new parents. "_In essence, when the Illuminarans Ascended, a reflection event cascaded across the remainder of the Linked civilizations, that comprise the Alliance. Of this reflection, the ascendance effect 'affected' us, the Hikari Trees, just as dearly_."

Ishara takes up in turn... "Ah, because you are of descendant of the Tree that came from the Seed of Yggdrasil. Still can't _believe_ that one."

'Daughter of Hikari' nodded. "_It is perhaps of that very affinity, that we suddenly as a race now, all our true own, suddenly were gifted with an evolutionary jump start, was could be coined. In that as a result of the Ascension event, we gained... this._" ...this she waved her glowing hands about her humanoid form. Ishara presumes to voice of note... "The Ascension event allowed the Trees to take up avatar formats."

Daughter of Hikari nods again... "_Indeed. We chose the format that our Planter comprises, though we have the ability to choose any avatar format, from the civilizations we currently help nurture. Our format is however limited in proximity of either the anchoring Tree, or of same of Seed, or in this first of singular cases before ye all, of the Seed itself._"

Troubadour then speaks up, with his apparent daughter all but hanging off his neck! "A mighty fine achievement. What of this little lady, entails unto us then?" ...this Urd points at same said child of light. "I'm with him there."

The 'Daughter of Hikari' just smirks. "_Did you not heed from earlier?_" ...this the Seed just coos out. "_Wow daddy, you are huggy for a bioform._" ...this everyone gasps a bit. Eihwa for one. "The child can _talk_ already?"

Daughter of Hikari just blinks over. "_You would expect less from where we all originated from?_" ...this Eihwa teardrops. "Mi bad." ...this the elder 'seed' returns of focus towards Urd and Troubadour. "_As for your query, your Pledge was one the Trees took to __**pure**__ heart. To be certain, the Link... 'acquired' each of your encoded material, at the time of your... moment._"

They _all_ blushes drew rather _bad_ there, as Urd remembered... "Hmmm... that 'was' a _gooood_ moment." ...this Skuld just blanches back! "**Knock it off** gutter head!" ...this Troubadour then blanches in kind. "Wait! That means when... um... that 'moment', we had our encoded material... you know..."

Daughter of Hikari looked weird with a rosy blush, on 'skin' that was of everything of a halo of light, most tactile. She defended of her own part. "_To be certain, the moment of mention, was taken up upon by certain Trees that should have asked permission. However the Pledge was so powerful in emotional effect, that it overrode common sense. The 'result', we discovered in soon enough, through its unique signature, as well as unique nature, within the Hikari Link, was already imprinted itself upon the source of its material acquired._"

And as said 'result' then jumped to, and hugged onto Urd again, Urd translated. "So we did the nasty, the Trees made 'her' here, without our permission, and we get _saddled_ with her like this?" ...this the Daughter of Hikari meeks back... "_Apologies._" ...whit Urd yells back comically... "Do I _look_ like I ready for motherhood? I'm still in my **prime** here!"

Urd then just feels arms from Takano and Ishara wrap around her from either side, as the child Seed just hugs Urd at the chest. Urd then she hears from each of them respectively... "Welcome to club, forget having weekends." ... "Yup, you'll get your life back in about twenty years."

Skuld just begets a comical barb in... "Unless the kid becomes a homebody like Urd usually is."

"_Aw shut up already!_" Urd just wackily yells back at all three!

The child-o-light then look up with _eyes_ that could melt even a Valkyrie's heart. "_Guess what I learned to do mommy!_" Urd looks down at her in turn. "Uh... sure?"

The child then holds up her halo-light hands, and then creates a 'light-kitty' from them, one that looks up at Urd, and 'meows'. Urd and Troubadour just see this, and in the next scene, just go into huggy fest mode, all three all glomming, as the 'parents' coo... "_Ohh_, that's **so** cute!"

"_Yay!_" ... "_Meow!_" ...all in one cavity induced package. This shown as Skuld holds at her own mouth. "By Father, my teeth can't take anymore!" ...this Urd '_and_' the child just raspberry back at Skuld. Troubadour just chuckles, and the kid then does the same. The 'light'-kitty meow-orbits around them all for a moment, then 'phases' back into the kid.

Talos just remarks, off of seeing all of this, pointing between the three souls of 'now' kin. "Does that Hikari stuff mean they can read each other's minds and all that? Nevermind what her name is."

"_Rei_." Urd just says suddenly, which makes the others blink. Troubadour blinks too, but then nods. "I like that name Urdy."

"Don't call mommy Urdy." Rei cutely quips back. Troubadour blinks, as Urd just rubs her anew daughter's melon, praising... "That's my good daughter."

Frode just walks over and pats Troubadour's head. "Welcome to the club of getting no respect, good Spirit." ...this Ishara just yells back... "**Hey!** Watch it bucko bub!"

Takano, feeling the literal 'light' in the air, almost an intoxicant, the child's aura made her so happy and all, just quips. "Well, don't we all just got a new bright spot for this day."

Urd then just hears a _snicker_ from Skuld, all of a sudden. The Norn 'mommy' just blares... "You better not be thinking..." Skuld in scheming turn of tone... "What? That 'our' mommy wouldn't want to find out 'how' this happened? Or... _oh gosh_... daddy?"

Takano just blinks over at Peorth... "Wouldn't they already know?" ...Peorth in smirking, if uneasy turn... "Oui, like this probably is being _seen_ even now." ...which all is ignored as Urd just growls back to her old norms, as Skuld looks kooky eyed, as Rei 'also' does this! Rei just snips out, between... _gee_... anime sawtooth like animal teeth. "You don't want to make mommy mad."

Urd simply instead, _levels_ back, as Troubadour doesn't feel safe again. "Oh? How about they find out you were sneaking kisses with Sentaro last night?"

Skuld, of course, looks _**poisoned**_, as she yells out... "_**You nasty old**_..." ...and pulls out her usual implements of Skuld Bomb chaos, which Takano of course yells out... "**Not here!** We just cleaned up... oh _heck_ with ya brats..." ...and skedaddles away out of wisdom. Troubadour and the _rest_ do the same when Rei just floats back shouting... "Use the Urd Sky-bolt combo mommy!"

"You got it sweetie!" Urd charging said spell in hand to counter! Frode, also knowing better, just yanks both Ishara and Daughter of Hikari clear, yelping in fatherly fashion, all helpless and whatnot... "The kids and their lack of tact anymore!"

"Says you who wrought Valkyries unto my womb!" Ishara blanches back, just as the show 'begins'. Daughter of Hikari just warbles out... "_Are you __**sure**__ we all come from the same Original Creator? Yeek!_"

The chaos incumbent, for the next few minutes, only foreshadows further to come!

* * *

><p>"Uhuh..." ...said Father of All 'does' remark with. Urd and Skuld just hold hands, trying to look innocent, and dare not say <em>zilch<em>. Frigurina just eyes Sigrun in turn. "And why did you not halt this chaos?"

Sigrun of course flusters back... "I was in a tactical retreat, not going into 'their' messes." ...this Urd and Skuld just give their sister Norn, a dirty look each. Imladris just applauds vocally... "Works for me." ...this he gets a bonk on the head, of a Lind induced source. Sigrun however fingers her own hands together. "Not that later helped I guess." ...this Imlade alone cocks an eye at. In the background, Talos is throwing a fit again, and gets a Peorth induced cookie down the gullet. Takano meanwhile has Keima fan her, despite the cold air. "No respect from kids, I tell ya. No respect." ...which two sibling Morisatos just eye _back_ with.

Meanwhile, Sentaro is flat out being _eyed_ _down_ by his Mother and Sister, as Almighty the kid remarks. "And then we come to the fun of it." ...this a few eyes look at his uncovered own, as Urd just bemoans... "Half of 'that', was Skuld's fault. Can't believe I got dragged into it with Rei." ...this Troubadour snips as well... "Yeah, not even ten minutes, and then 'that' whole bit happened?"

"Hey!" Skuld blanches. She then points and Imlade and Sigrun, in the same motion of vectored blame... "I wasn't the one that forgot to tell us about that _planet!_ That was Cousin's fault! And that fleet that Sigrun's boyfriend brought into that mess too! I'm still surprised that we got Banpei back!"

Imlade and Sigrun trade a look, the former more questioning to the blushing latter. And an eye in turn towards... wow... Sigel is sure close to Banpei all of a sudden. Imladris just guesses out... "Are they 'formally' a couple now?"

Urd just waves a bland hand about. "Oh you'll _love_ hearing about what happened next."

Lind of course sighs at... "Beloved, you should know better." ...this blanches back at in turn by said Lord Knight... "_**What'd I do?**_" ...from the peanut gallery rest... "_Shut it!_"

Skuld in turn next... "_Well_..."

* * *

><p>When it gets <strong>bad<strong> enough that Angels are pulled out in the midst of all that chaos, you know it's a good old fashioned sisterly fight. Of course Skuld _/ Nobel Scarlet_ and Urd / _World of Elegance_ flat out forgot what they were fighting about, in favor of flat out blasting at each other with abandon. All logic went out in favor of gaudy colorful flashes that mainly only did harm to each other, and hardly anyone else. (Even if they did, Ishara was there to heal Takano, the only one present that could actually come to harm, of it all.)

And as the couple minutes old fight moved about in shouting flits and whatnot, the others trailed about in a weird gaggle, (save Takano,) as a sort of celestial peanut gallery, as the two Norns had at each other.

Ishara at about the third minute in, of all this, just mentions to Sigrun... "How come you aren't a part?"

"How come 'they' aren't." Sigrun thumbs back at Peorth and Eihwa, the two goddesses decrying back. "_Hey!/Ao!_" ...each. This before a rather _**bad**_ blast just throws smoke everywhere! Urd just suddenly yells, as _World of Elegance_ has her hands thrown up, to stop the thrown projectile, one that Skuld had paint implanted within! A good splatter of blue paint is splattered about, much of it falling off of Urd's _hastily_ thrown up shield! Urd of course yells at a double raspberrying Norn 'foe'. "What the **heck** was that you _freak!_"

"Nyah!" Skuld mocks back. "That was Paint Master Bomb 70-X! I got a _dozen_ of them with your face on it!"

Urd just shouts back, rather mad, the same on her Angel. "When I get _through_ with you, you'll need paint on your face, for Sentaro to even **recognize** you!" ...this she and _World of Elegance_ then lean back weirdly, in a pose both thoughtful, and annoying to Skuld's eye. Urd just barbs back further with... "But then, you'd need paint for Sentaro to see you as 'womanly' enough."

Troubadour with Rei carried on his back, rather easily, just warbles out... "Ahh... that could be a... " ...this Rei instead shouts... "_You go mommy! You go!_"

Skuld of course, is **fuming**, (and _Nobel Scarlet_,) as Skuld snaps back... "Oh yeah! You go through _so_ much make up, only our mommy could love ya!"

Urd just **snarls**... "You gonna need daddy's eye patch for your eye, when I get at ya brat!" ...and shoots in with Depth Charges blazing! Skuld makes a FAST retreat, and the traded back and forth blasts continues! The rest follow, as further behind, Sigel and Banpei just finally stop, the Synthetic lass huffing. "/ Those two are getting worse, I swear by code." ...this Banpei shakes his oversized head, back and forth.

The trail of Norn destruction just leads more Paint Bombs and various Urd Bolts to blare all about, as they eventually pass by the fore area of the residence again. There, Takano, with the usual Morisato sense to not bother getting involved, just sits, sipping another of Belldandy's best blends. She just sighs happily, with Rei's aura _really_ affecting her, as she quips. "It's a purty day."

Ishara just has enough, and stops near Takano, as the goddess just quips. "That looks good." ...this Takano makes a cute... "Ummhumm." ...and a cute slurp with. Ishara quickly gets her own cup laden, and joins the mortal lass. (At least the tea here, was treated better this day.)

After about another circuit around the temple, the lot stop as Skuld gets _really_ huffy, and shouts! "Stop _hounding_ me you sex hound!" ...and throws a bomb, one Urd avoids easily, but one that 'then' heads right for... "**Watch it!**" ...as Peorth's shout makes the peanut gallery all scatter! All save one, who reacted a bit too late, and gets a pink paint bomb, in the face!

Skuld and Urd see this, and _gasp_, as Sigrun, the hapless recipient, just fumes a beet red, in between pink pain splatters. Urd just cracks out... "Don't you take after Cousin, and _avoid_ those kinds of things? Or was that the other way around." ...as _World of Elegance_ shakes her head. Skuld just laughs (and Nobel Scarlet,) as she spouts... "Wow, what a bonehead!"

To Sigrun's credit, her old emo problems were long behind her. (Eros a _great_ _deal_ why for that now.) Instead, her new version matched up against her sisterly versions well. This as she grinds out a new combination of her Master's own annoyed growl, with her own hiss with. This combined with her frazzle, to make even Rei go... "_Ut oh._"

"So you want to call out the pain." ...Sigrun heard that one from Lind. Urd and Skuld (and their respective Angels,) just go '_ulp_', as Skuld just throws her bomb laden hands out defensively... "I take the 'bonehead' part back!" ...this Urd, too late, also tries to be amending. "Yeah, taking after Cousin, can be a good thang."

Of course Sigrun has _zilch_ of that, and throws out her Angel to boot! This she freaks out her paired up targets, as Sigrun just snarls... "Come my _Silver_, let's have at thee." ...this Urd in turn points back at Sigrun's Angel, one with all the characteristics of a normal Angel, all as if a _sheen_ of sparkling silver covered her. Wings and all. "I thought she was named _Gray_."

Sigrun just throws herself into battle with... "It was a choice of a refreshed soul!" ...as she chants out time freezing spells that just scatters Urd /_World of Elegance_ and Skuld /_Nobel Scarlet_, like the wind! Soon enough, the threesome battle has Skuld and Urd fighting back, in wacky shouting fashion. Frode, for one of note, just quips to the dumbfounded lot watching... "Well, she's an official Norn of the hold now." ...this the others just nod once.

The scene goes around the residence once more, leaving more paint colors around than on a 256-bit color monitor. (It got ugly looking.) This as Takano just quips, with Rei now in her lap, with a happy smile... "I'll be sure ta make em clean up after them lil selves later, before tha bunch get home."

"_You said it_." ...Takano hers in her head, making her looks instinctively at the temple arch entryway. "Keima?" ...though Ishara looks up, and with better vision beyond the temple wall. She quips in realization to a weirded out Takano. "Ah, he's not near this area milady."

Takano realizes this, and then proceeds to manage to whack at her ear, like there was water in it. Again. "Dang ding dong it. My head's messin with me again." ...this as Rei looks up, and then quips to a furthered weirded out moment for the lady Morisato. "_I guess those little robot guys and gals evolved on ya._"

"_Eh?_" Takano yelps down at... "_What'd_ ya say girly?"

That all suddenly stabs silent, as they 'all' then feel what happened to Belldandy and Imladris. The succession of what they felt, started with that weird mindscape Imladris had, and then the revision. Takano remarking of it... "_Wow_... metal boyo has... an imagination."

"_Wooo_..." Rei just warbles out on 'seeing' it too. Frode just quips, as the Norns had stopped their tirade nearby... "Heh, Master's imagination is as detailed as ever."

"_Detailed?_" ...come from at least five goddess sources, as Urd just blanches at Sigrun. "Yeah, your 'Master' needs to get in the sack with Lind finally." ...this Sigrun just BLANCHES back! "Don't talk about my Master like **that!**"

"Si! Not unless I am included." ...this in turn, Eihwa gets _stared_ at. Takano just holds her hands over Rei's glowy ears. "You all mind dat kids. We got a youngin here!" ...this Rei just makes a pouty face, her IQ rating _way_ high enough already to comprehend and make a face in hearing it all.

The lot then look about at the chaos created, Takano and Ishara chiding the Norns for the mess, before 'then' the feel what happened to the duo next, _all of it_. The first reaction in result, was from Skuld... "_**Big Sis!**_" Sigrun in equal tone... "_**Master!**_"

Urd at first looks around... "I thought I heard _Mara_ in all of that." ...this before the 'next' moment of chaos occurs, as Takano is standing and shouting... "I'll call the guys at Chihiro's shop!" ...and is about to turn to do that, when a Gate portal all of a sudden **SLAMS** into life, right on top of the Temple grounds! Everyone looks in shocked agape, as they heard... "_- Don't you __**know**__ how to ask politely lady, you know! I... __**EEEK!**__ -_" ...before they then hear a formal dragon's snarl, and then with all force, a thirty meter long Celestial Dragon bursts through the open Gate portal, and right into the sky! Everyone else is thrown onto their butts, as parts of the temple grounds just get shredded, if not outright destroyed!

Talos on recognition... "That was Lady Angelus!"

Eihwa in manic turn... "She must have felt it all too!" ...and is the first to shoot up after the Dragon! Peorth just yelps in following swiftly! "Secur! Secur wait a _**dang**_ minute!" ...this Talos is about to follow, before Takano SNARLS out... "_**You**_** just wait a dang minute!**"

Talos blinks back over... "_Huh?_" ...as Frode bades the same onto the Norns. "You three hold up as well!"

Urd for one, snarls back to a slight wilt of even the Lower Council god. "Why dammit? Our family is in danger!"

Frode is about to answer, when _another_ strange sound, suddenly spikes the air, answering for him! This as even Gate herself even pokes her head through in hearing... "That sounded like one of those weird teleporter thangs, ya know?"

Skuld, on hearing that, also _hears_... "_/ Mistress!_" ... "SIGEL! No! No no! ...as she suddenly **shoot**-floats, with Urd and Sigrun in _pursuit!_ Ishara looks about, a bit lost in the moment, but about to make up her mind where to conduct towards, when Frode's hand is raised at her. "Belay."

Ishara looks with a weird frazzle! "EH?" ...as Frode then looks at Troubadour. "Go with her." ...this Troubadour realized the word 'Urd' is mentioned, and as such, he wordlessly shoots off to follow, Rei in turn yelping out... "_Wait up Daddy-kun!_" ...as Takano blinks, and points at Rei's sparkly retreating form. "How'd that kid learn 'that' last honorific bit?"

Frode then weathers a good _**stare**_ down from Ishara, as Daughter of Hikari floats down from a high vantage point above. (Smart one for a Seed.) Daughter of Hikari then remarks... "_I sense I will be needed in the short term._" ...this as Frode looks at Talos. "Help me clean up first here." ...with a turning nod towards Daughter of Hikari. Talos's bare attempt at a complaint, is halted, when Skuld shouts... "**WE NEED COUSIN'S SHIP!**"

Ishara gulps... "I take back what I could have said." ...as Frode, 'knowing' better, nods back. This as the Norns and their accompaniment shoot back into sight, with Urd yelling out... "Hikari!"

"_Told ye_." ...as the elder Seed floats over, Frode just remarks out... "Good luck." ...as Sigrun afar, shoots up into and out of the Temple structure, she should have lit the structure on fire. (Or froze it given her goddess spell affinity.) This as Sigrun yells out... "I got the commlink thing!"

Urd then looks back at... "Troubadour, you and Rei..." ...this Troubadour snap retorting to that. "_Forget it_. I'm coming too." ...this Rei screeches out..."_We must save Auntie Skuld's friends!_" ...this Skuld blanches a bit... "_Auntie?_" ...as Sigrun just hollers into the commlink! "**Scetu!** We need help!"

Scetu's voice already cascades back... "- _/ I already have the target vessel acquired, it is of foreign make and... wait... it just Fold jumped!_ -"

Skuld just screeches... "**No!**" ...as Sigrun just asks first... "What do we do?"

Urd in turn, knowing her own unwanted true Mother well enough, for her own mindset. "If I suspect what is going on to Sis, and Cousin, is what I think it all is, even here, then Lind will have that base covered. Peorth and Eihwa too if that Dragon don't mess it all up."

Sigrun, her Master's own commanding tone on her lips. "Then we help Skuld get our family back."

"_Agreed._" ...they hear from 'two' Seeds. And _literally_ with zilch else thought, Sigrun just shouts up... "Scetu, we need that teleport thing."

"- _/ One moment._ -" ...as Scetu seemed more concerned with one vector, than even his Master's own other. Takano realizes and shouts over... "I'll tell tha guys what happened, when they get back." ...this Urd throws up a thumbs up. (So does Rei in mirror act.) This as all of a sudden, Keima of all peeps, shoots into running sight, and yells... "Did you guys know that Belldandy and..." ...this Takano blinks... "You saw it all too?" ...just before a shimmering teleport beam, nabs the lot of Norn accompaniment, into their own adventure.

Talos sees this, and then yaks over at... "Quick! What do I clean!" ...this Ishara just tosses over a broom, as Frode is quick chanting to repair the place. Ishara just quips. "Sweep, and then get the trash."

Talos just starts sweeping, with a _good_ grumble. Keima meanwhile comes up... "What happened? One moment, I was heading here for a chat with Takano, the next I hear all... 'that'... what _WAS_ all that?"

Ishara just quips to the two married mortals. "Exactly what you 'saw'." ...this Takano and Keima look at each other, and then eye Ishara back. They both then realize and blame, just as much as the rest of the family did earlier. "_What_ did that bucko put in us?"

Ishara's explanation, just made Talos in turn, for one, poke at himself.

The rest...

* * *

><p>Sigel just snapped out... " Send us back home, right **now!**"

An electronic voice coded back, as a sounded off 'voice', one with a LOT of information within it, all of which made Sigel and Banpei react in shock! Sigel hears Banpei breep some _harsh_ sounding tones, which Sigel accents in angry tone with... "/ Banpei's right! You don't have the right to do that with us! Where are we going anyway?"

The 'information' that comes back across the Synthetic sounded off vocals, actually made Sigel's rather advanced skin-subset, go pale. She then looks at Banpei, and gulped back. "/ We're in trouble."

* * *

><p>-In orbit around the moon Luna, aboard the <em>Illistrum<em>.-

"Not even past two weeks..." Urd just quips, looking around at the Synthetic crewed starship, the bridge deck of note here, as Daughter of Hikari floats up to Scetu, the latter the General of highly mechanical advanced mode, cranes his head in hearing... "_We must pursue whom stole our friends._"

Skuld on top of that, just screeches, to the hazard of Synthetic ear sensors all around. "_**Who by goddess would steal Sigel and Banpei?**_"

Scetu just resets his sonic processors, as he answers to both imparts... "/ A vessel with Synthetic foreign sensor readouts, just Fold jumped out of the Sol System. Grav-Techs and Navi-Techs are coordinating their sensor logs to determine the focal point of the jump nexus-string."

"Nice." Troubadour only can say, as Sigrun comes up, and acts rather mature, as she puts a comforting hand on Skuld's right shoulder. Skuld notes this, as Sigrun goes off of two weeks of imposed training, that Imladris had her conduct, given more than one _vector_ was involved for her part. As such she offers, sounding more and more like her Master. "Did you garner anything of the offending party, in your scans?" Scetu, 'thanking' his Creator (Imladris,) silently, for an Apprentice that beheld calm in place here, responded. "/ The offending vessel scans put the starship, as about the size of a Frigate standard class, a hybrid of Synthetic units that comprise the vessel 'crew', conglomerated to act as a hive link-mind, all slaved to a objective purpose. The Fold technology base is about six standard series 'generations' behind current evolved Alliance norm versions. The gravitational wake left behind high localized an 'specific' neutrino burst patterns that are likely traceable."

Urd just holds her head. "And my mind went to Pluto again folks." Skuld in turn snaps back, with all agitation warranted. "The General said that we can find who took our family, once the navigational stuff is sorted."

And then, cause their 'new' family member was of the same incarnate line as Daughter of Hikari, Rei then speaks up with a cute girly-kid voice, that held a _**LOT**_ of knowledge. "_Excuse me. But would this all mean we should be able to triangulate off from the Galactic Navigational Grid?_"

"Pardon?" Urd _and_ Troubadour blink, as Sigrun rolls her eyes. "Yeah, a kid brighter than her parents. And she's right, the Alliance Galaxy Navigational Grid 'should' have picked up the gravitational spike from the end point of a Fold Jump. This presuming the end point location is 'even' in Alliance Galaxy, or our Universe altogether at that. Or even subspace or..."

"_Sister!_" Skuld just snapped in a panic, Sigrun just freaks out a bit, yelping back... "It 'should' at least be close enough to..." ...this in turn a separate Synthetic trooper then calls out, off Network pings of new information garnered. "/ We located the end point, it was just transmitted to us over Intra-Galactic Net." ...this the literal equivalent of the Trans-Atlantic Oceanic cable. Though in this form, specially formatted Comm-Stations used a combination of Trans-FTL Network Node stations, and communications versions of Hikari Net based Fold gating, to send _very_ high speed network burst packets, (some packets as large as an entire _planet's_ worth of data in some aspects,) between Alliance Galaxy, and the only currently capable recipient in the Milky Way Galaxy (MWG) to receive it, the Sol Station _well_ outside the orbit line, of the Kuiper Belt region, where all possibly detection from Sol-Earth, was deemed unlikely. The redundant link of fifty Comm-Stations so far, and growing in number, extended between Alliance Galaxy and Milky Way Galaxy, even despite the unfathomable distance, was the first in a testbed format of a Comm-Station series, all meant to help begin the forming Exploration Arm of the Galactic Starfleet, to explore other galaxies of the Archonis Supercluster, and maintain vital communication links.

And their use hinged _greatly_ upon the weed like expansion of the Hikari Trees, and the Hikari Network Subspace Layer, of which its tenth dimensional powers, helped circumvent the usual FTL and sheer distance problems involved. All of which would have made _everything_ the new Station Network, impossible.

And all the volumes of variables mentioned here, all boiled down to the Synthetic unit trooper, relaying data that had only taken moments to acquire, off of its parent end, to relay to the heeding of demanding present souls. The Alliance Science Academy was getting it's grants worth, amongst other Sectors, all working in concert. This as Scetu flat out orders... "/ Begin Fold preparation. " ...this Daughter of Hikari fading from view to return to its Core state, with Sigrun then asking next. "Where did the vessel end up?"

The Synthetic unit responsible for Navigational Command, then replies. "/ Coordinates indicate within the Synthetic Construct regions, near the Synthetic Deckasi System, about two parsecs away. Indicators also indicate the target area is exhibiting a large gravitational node zone."

Urd looked over at Sigrun... "The heck does that mean? Sounds like we're heading for something big." ...this Skuld answers for Sigrun, more than easily. "_Big_ might not begin to describe it."

At this, with Rei herself taking easy lead, as she leads Urd and Troubadour to seats, the other two Norns do likewise, as Skuld just whispers out. "I hope we get to Banpei and Sigel in time."

"We will." ...Skuld hears, and looks over at a confident looking Sigrun. This as the _Illistrum_ Fold drive begins to hard engage, echoing throughout the ship. And then bunch are treated to the sight once more, of the fold Jump occurring, the stellar format of 'traveling without moving', reinforced onto them all, once again.

* * *

><p>-12th Core Excellency-Phoenix Starbase...<p>

...minted upon Network Archives, microcyclons earlier, _even_.-

Kaia was just sighing, as Eros was going over the initial stages of setting up a shakedown schedule for their new _gargantuan_ toy, when Kaia _**suddenly**_ got word over the Network, at the same moment Eros did! _All of it_. As such Kaia instinctively lunged a hand to her right ear. She then 'heard' what was coming, and snaps to Eros. "We got company coming!"

Eros just snapped out over the Network... "All assets acknowledge the _Illistrum_ is on combat Fold approach! All available fleet elements acknowledge an Assist on Call to the Deckasi System, two parsecs off galactic apogee."

Kaia of course then blanches... "You don't mean to bring..." ...as suddenly, Commander 24's and General Sceta's holo images pop up, in full crystal 3D color. "- _Diamond Fleet element guard alpha will Acknowledge! -_" ... "_- / Guard element Gamma will Acknowledge as well! -_"

Eros nods, then looks back at his mother. "Why not? It's an emergency we can test with." ...this Kaia blares back. "And you could create an incident with an unknown Synthetic sub-civilization!"

24 of course just snips in over holo-net... "_- He wants to show off for 'her'. -_" ...this Sceta snickers we well within her holo-feed. Eros just throws a fit at them both. This as General _Yaltran _ then clamors over Net... "- / _Synthetic 306th element Acknowledge combat Fold!_ -"

However a Katath Comm-Tech then reports... "Sorry Commander, but the new Flagship's Hikari Core is still offline. This Eros sighs... "_Aww shoot_." ...this Kaia rolls her eyes at. Eros shakes it off, and then flat out snaps in commanding tone. "Get us there **fast!** That's the Excellency's family out there!"

"- _Right!_ -" ...came from 'many' sources.

* * *

><p>The sheer speed of all that was occurring, was no coincidence, or of mere technological marvel. It was driven necessity of a 'new' Being, that was racing against time, and 'knowledge' of the coming 'enemy', that drove this process. Given that the Being's <em>gargantuan<em> arrival upon the gravitational fabric, hadn't been formally investigated by the Alliance, came as a surprise to the Being.

More so when the Being discovered through a bit 'too' open Network, the existence of two Synthetic souls that were created 'by' the gods themselves, (_goddess_ what have ye.) Ones that had the possibility of unlocking what the _vast_ Synthetic Core-Lord wanted for its own Essence, over _all these Eons_. Ones that could achieve a dream that pure logic couldn't tell of.

And now, the Fold jump bright 'them' in close at last.

Afar, Sigel and Banpei, both confined to the small teleportation chamber they had been absconded into, felt their arrival, of all too short note, and then 'heard' more electronic language, swim 'around' them to comprehend. Sigel just shouted back at the 'voice'. "/ Don't we get a right to decide any of that! You're wrong, and you know it!"

At first, the 'voice' is silent, before it responds again. Banpei retorts back with a rather harsh twibble sound or such, this Sigel again accents... "/ Yeah! Why should we listen! You aren't listening to 'us'! You're not even letting us 'see' what's coming, for Creator sakes!"

In response, the chamber suddenly 'morphs' in structure, as the airless chamber opens up a 'viewport', allowing a forward viewpoint, of what they were approaching. As soon as the two Synthetic creations saw their true abductor, they gasped, and dropped to their respective servo-knees.

Sigel just jittered out... "/ _So... so large_." ...at a sight that was as _large_ as Venus, of size note.

Banpei saw, but then warbled a 'comment' to Sigel, whom then looked back, and then nodded. Given Synthetic minds raced at processor speed as designed, their thoughts raced from dismay, amazement, and then realization of hope. This as Sigel nods, in just as short an order... "/ You haven't gotten away with _anything_ yet. I know Skuld will come for us."

And even off that, a few moments after arrival, as they approached their planet sized abductor, Fold flashes began to occur. All beginning with...

* * *

><p>"Common! <em>Common!<em>" Skuld impatiently snapped out, the event of Fold travel wasn't actually moving 'fast' enough for her. This as the horizontal contraction of the stars beyond, went into the two dimensional travel layer, and the 'very' bright horizontal line of contracted starlight, contracted further into a really good impersonation of the Genesis Event. Such was lost as Sigrun remarked to Scetu... "Does the Alliance know that we are coming?"

"/ Verily. In fact..." ...as contracted space begins to 'reverse' upon itself in the beyond... "/ ...we are very likely to garner a Capital response to our arrival."

Sigrun then blushes a bit, as Urd and Troubadour (and Rei too,) lean on in. Urd of lead actress voice here, quips... "How _capital_ of him." ...this Sigrun yells back through her blush. "Stop it with that!"

"/ Fold envelope collapsing." ...a Synthetic Engineering-Tech announces, as eyes turn back forward, as space 'expands' to full view. However on immediate sight, their eyes, of all formats, essentially boggle! Sigrun yelps at the sight of... "It's a Machiner!"

Skuld in disbelieving accent... "But... an _entire_ planet?" Urd just yells as well. "Believe it Sister!"

Their viewport most panoramic in scope to eye forth with, is already swamped to the fore, of the view of an _entire_ vast Machiner planet! The sight of a green star, cases a yet white alight pall across the vast metallic surface, of a planet _most_ mechanical in make. Vast planetary curved surfaces are cross stitched with enormous bands of gleaming metal, with various sized 'holes' where deeper portions of the planet are seen. Billions of lights are light of all color formats, like the entire thing was one _enormous_ Christmas tree, sparkling within the surface, giving the sight an ethereal feel. More so with sight of even the vast Machiner format of 'parts', even from their afar entry distance, that were flat out gorgeous to look at. Rather than any part of the planet looking aged or worn in, the Machiner planet looked crisp brand new, as if even _time_ was not a challenge to its gargantuan surface, by way of any erosion.

It was to be 'certain', a sobering sight.

Troubadour just shuddered out. "You mean the souls that kidnapped Banpei and Sigel, are in 'that' thing?"

"No." Skuld whispered out, somehow knowing. Scetu accented _her_ in turn. "/ Indeed, that 'is' the Abductor. I can feel it in my sub-processor code strings."

"_There!_" Rei shouts and points, as her kid sized finger points at sight of a bluish stardrive engine glow-wake. However Urd then yelps in turn. "We got company with them!" ...as afar sight of numerous objects suddenly begin 'detaching' from the surface! Scetu on sensor recognition... "/ The planet is launching defenses! All Dimensional Shields active! Weapons on standby!"

Skuld just yells out. "No! We can't fire on them if we want Sigel and Banpei back!" ...this Sigrun eyes over... "We can disable again with Ionic batteries, but we have to be able to defend ourselves!"

"But..." Skuld ekes back, as Troubadour offers, rather rattled himself to the idea of another big fat battle. "We could try and contact them first." ...Skuld in turn. "Yeah! At least see if..."

"/ Alliance contacts Folding into theater zone!" ...a Synthetic Tactical-Tech suddenly announces, which makes Skuld screech. "No! _Wait!_" ...as all around them, numerous fold jump flashes suddenly begin occurring, to the rear of the _Illistrum!_ Skuld just blanches on seeing literally _dozens_ of starships and warships, suddenly blaze into sight, like a charging cavalry! "Oh come **on!** This is getting nuts!"

"Sure a different chaos from our usual norms." ...this Troubadour gets looked at, as he winces back. "What? It _is_ you know!"

"- _Illistrum, respond please!_ -" ...Eros's head suddenly holographicly all but **pop**-phases into view, before them on the bridge! Sigrun of blushing course... "_You?_" ...this Urd, Troubadour and Rei lean in _again_, as Eros's image also blinks a good blush. "- _ Lady Sigrun? -_"

"I... will you three cut it out!" Sigrun blares at the three nosing in. Skuld blinks, but then yelps... "**Eros**, we need help here!"

Just then, 24's and Sceta's images also pop up! 24 calls out in kind. "- _Lady Skuld is it?_ -"

Sceta's image then imparts.. "- _/ We're here to assist. What has occurred beyond what the Network has informed us._ -" ...this Scetu informs... "/ We just arrived moments before you did. The abducting vessel has already reached the planet's inner zone. Defensive countermeasures are apparently approaching us."

"- _We'll deploy defensive screens as well._ -" Eros commands at first, however Sigrun in turn yelps back. "Hold it! We can't have a fight here!" ..Skuld yelling in as well, a good bit rattled by the situation. "Yeah! We can't have Banpei and Sigel hurt! We need to get them back first!"

Kaia's own large image then pops up, making the bridge deck suddenly feel _crowded_. "- _But if they are inside the defensive area of the Machiner Planet, then how do we even 'avoid' a fight? _-"

One voice that seemed to be getting calmer, despite it all, then speaks up, and reoffers.. "Souls, I said let's try and _contact_ them first." ...this eyes look at Troubadour again. Urd blushes a tic, as Troubadour's voice 'does' bring a sense of calm here. Urd then nods, as Rei looks on with an 'awe-face' at her still anew daddy. "Okay, at least find out what is really going on here."

Sigrun nods, and then orders with her best, if semi-cracked in tone, version of her Master's own. "Scetu, open a communication link. Watch out for any anomaly readings with the open channel." ...this Scetu trades a look with his nominal interstellar counterparts, and then nods as well. "/ Acknowledged. Protective firewall measures in place. Activate open comm channel."

Skuld's yelp of panic laced tones, are superseded by a stronger Sigrun imposed tone, with the same question, as soon as the communication's channel is active. "Attention unidentified Machiner entity. This is the Galactic Alliance Flagship _Illistrum._ Identify yourself, and return those you abducted from us _at once!_"

"- _Nice one._ -" Eros blushes out over holo-comm, which a holo-Kaia 'shushes' him quickly, though all such for a moment seems to be of naught, as no response returns. Sigrun slits her eyes, a trait from being stuck with Hild for too long, as she then stresses even harder... "Unidentified intruder. Respond to our previous hail and demand, now!"

For a second moment, nothing. Then Scetu suddenly cocks his head, and then 'feels' the initial viral-tendrils, to snap out... "/ Engage Firewall Protocol!" ...as suddenly even the goddesses feel a 'weird' invasive code try to hit the Network. Sigrun's prior command proves wise, as a sudden Network based battle occurs for a swift moment, as the foreign Machiner intra-network attempts a viral assault! The immediate attack is then followed up by sight of the planet itself suddenly _glowing!_

Rei 'and' Daughter of Hikari, the latter despite lack of physical presence, _**both**_ yell out... "_It is trying to attack the Hikari Link subspace barrier, from __**this**__ layer of subspace!_"

"- _Like 'heaven' to THAT!_ -" Kaia snaps back, and reacts with her own mental 'command' that creates a 'different' type of Firewall, within the Network Hikari based link to the subspace layer about to be assaulted in a similar manner, as the Network itself was being attacked. The actual attack the Planet attempts, is accompanied by a visible gravitational wake shimmer that suddenly blasts out, and causes the Illistrum, and other Alliance vessels to suddenly lurch 'upwards', as if from a tidal wave effect!

"/ Stabilize all vessels."

"- _It's attacking the Hikari Trees! _-" Kaia announces, as everyone feels the strange 'aging' like assault, upon their physical forms, attached to their soul forms the Hikari Layer adheres to, and further from there! Urd just winces out... "Feels like my body is being _dried_ out, or something..." ...as her voice gains her own Hildish edge. Troubadour then realizes... "_**REI!**_" ...as he manages to lunge over to catch the little child of light that suddenly faints from an attack she isn't used to. Neither are '_any_' of the Trees. And they '_all_' feel it. _Galaxy_ _wide_.

"ENOUGH!" ...Urd snaps, and Sigrun hollers... "Open fire all Ionics! Save those Trees quick!" ...as all heck seems to now break loose again, as Eros commands over a static filled Net... "- _Al.. vess... ls open fi.. NOW!_ -" ...as all of a sudden, those accompanying Alliance vessels suddenly unleash a strange sight of white colored energy beam weapons, in large torrents, right at the target enemy! However the enemy seems to react only with more shimmering 'bubbles' of gravitational shimmer 'energy', that lunges back at the Alliance fleet!

Skuld on realizing before anyone else could, yells out... "Stop! They're using gravity lensing to deflect attacks and..." ...as suddenly several beams all around the _Illistrum_ then 'bend' at radical angles, as one of them 'hits' the _Illistrum_ itself! The result shakes and weirdly warps the interior of the bridge area! Scetu realizes and reacts with... "/ Reinforce all structural integrity fields to compensate!"

24 yells back over Holo-Net... "- _We can't if the Trees are being too disrupted, the power cores are fluctuating._ -" ...as such results in suddenly afar, Kon One takes a hard hit, and both lurches to starboard, and causes a structural blowout! Sigrun GASPS as Eros's image reports... "- _Damage to starboard decks thirty-two to seventy-six. Structural fields failing_. -"

"**Enough!**" ...comes suddenly from Skuld, as she looks at her present Sisters. Wordlessly they realize something 'extra' is needed, as Urd and Sigrun nod back. Sigrun yells to Scetu, and the others suddenly hearing the same over Holo-Net... "Everyone prepare to brace themselves for whatever happens. Urd!"

"You got it Sis." ...Urd says, and all of a sudden, the two more elder Norns suddenly phase teleport out of sight of the others! Skuld in turn meanwhile in an act that turns the tables on her earlier helpless behavior, then snaps to Scetu... "Fire the main cannon, I got the rest."

Scetu jerks his mechano head over, but then sees Skuld's hands already fiercely sparkling of a spell enriched blue. Scetu nods. "/ Fire the cannon off of Lady Skuld's actions."

"/ Acknowledged." ...the Synthetic Tactical-Tech replies, as Skuld then focuses, as troubadour looks on, Rei all but unconscious in his arms.

"Do it lady." ...the 'father' unit remarks...

Outside in open pace, a few dozen meters ahead of the _Illistrum's_ bow, Urd and Sigrun both appear. This as Urd snaps out, despite the illogic of doing so in the vacuum of space. "I'll handle the kids, get the daddy's effects. Skuld's for the daddy itself."

"Try and keep up." ...Sigrun just snips in, but both garner faces hardly joshing in nature. This as their voices then literally join in with Skuld's, such as their hybrid Spell then comprises with Skuld inside the vessel starting with arms opening wide with arms set to strike forth from overhead...

"_This say I, the Norn of the Future most angered..._"

Outside, Urd, arms waving elegantly and direly...

"_...and of I, the Norn of the Past most venomous..._"

...then Sigrun with her arms set fold crossed in front of her, ready to stab them forth...

"..._and I, the Norn of Fate most wrathful..._"

All three cascading their voices into one _roaring_ voice... "_...heed us of three Voices unto the Father same, with Anger the Same! Break the assault most blind and selfish, with our response more pure and resounding! Be without fail, our own Answer to the trumpet of battle sounded! To the halt of Blindness, with our Clarity!_"

In equal motions, Skuld suddenly _**slaps**_ her hands onto a nearby console, spreading out engorging spell power code in Intracellic rings and code-lines, making the ship suddenly glow, _of its complete length_, at the same time as Urd then _**shoots**_ her arms down hard, and Sigrun **stabs** her hands forth! In equal resulting acts, The _Illistrum_ main cannon **fires** of an enhanced bluish glow, in a _**WIDE**_ blast beam, as Urd calls down Norn Chain Bolt Thunder Blasts, and Sigrun shows out a vast warping wave of Temporal Ice-Shear energon!

Then all of a sudden, Scetu off of his Master-Creator's own timing for such events, calls out to the Fleet. "/ All ships engage vector-assault beam tactics!" ...causing attacking vessel beams to gain a short term angle beam effect, as they radically re-vector blasts with multiple angles most dynamic, even lensing 'with' the attacking graviton bubbles. This results in succession, the cannon blast smacking into the planet, with a good splash effect, as the attacking Machiner vessels are chain stuck by Urd Bolt chain attacks, temporal sheer energy, and microcyclons later, Ionic beam impacts! None of the enemy are destroyed, but all take a hefty amount of attack damage, halting all further enemy assaults. This in as much from battle spell damage, as much from pure shock value the 'planet' hasn't _seen_ before.

A battle that started moment before, tide turned in favor of the unknown enemy, turns 'just' as fast to the Alliance!

Eros for one, is as amazed as any number of times Keiichi had been with Belldandy's _wonders_. "Incredible by even Excellency's measures." ...he says, off of memories of recent note. His eye trails to where Sigrun is floating, as they all recover.

It takes a good moment, after all the strikes hit, for both sides to realize what happened, as Urd just gasped out a bit... "_That _ should make it stop and think. To think I was only worrying about motherhood."

"You'll get extra points for this." Sigrun manages out, as the look afar at the still monolithic sight, as the main cannon blast wake finally stops, having taken out the lights of a good _quarter_ of the 'planet' surface. However they are nowhere near fooled, as Skuld 'calls' out to hearing _only_ the two Norns outside could hear... (the rest over Net-Comm that an amazed set of crews also hear...) "-_ That can't be it. And we still need to find..._ -" Skuld at first says, before... "**Give us back Sigel and Banpei **_**NOW!**_" Sigrun outright snaps at the Planet! Urd also eyes, and wonders... "Think we should do it a second time Sisters?"

"- _/ Standby_... -" ...Scetu's voice suddenly is heard by the duo, and the remainder of the Fleet. Sigrun looks back at the _Illistrum_, as 24's voice then spikes in... "- _I sense we're 'finally' being contacted_. -"

Urd blinks over at 24's own vessel, off of 'heard' vector. "How do you know that?"

It's all snapped silent by mechanical sounded voice of angst... ": - _**You will NOT destroy I evolution!**_ - :"

"What the heck?" Skuld blanches out, within the _Illistrum_, as Urd outside realizes... "It's the _Planet_ speaking! _**Whoa!**_"

Sigrun yelps over... "What does that mee...ee... _eeeeaaaann?_" ...she yelps, as suddenly she feel the '_grab_' of a teleport beam! She's not the only one, as Urd yelps at first... "**Sigrun!**" ...before she 'too' is '_grabbed_'! Skuld feels it _next_ to her own shriek, followed by _further_ ones from Eros, Kaia, 24, Scetu and Sceta in turn!

A dismayed remaining set of fleet commanders hear from General _Yaltran_, who wasn't grabbed, as he snaps out... "- / _General Order Alpha Six! Locate and get them all back! _-"

A random Alliance Silveren Sensor-Tech reports over Network... "We can't! A discriminator screen just went up!"

_Yaltran_ just snaps... "- / _Burn through it!_ _**NOW!**_ -"

Troubadour meanwhile, of one who _wasn't_ grabbed, just holds onto Rei's sleeping form, and whispers... "You guys can do it. There's another path. Always another path Urdy."

* * *

><p>"And I swear be even my... er... Hild, that we only 'just' got here." Urd moans, looking around. Sigrun the same as the <em>rest<em> of them. Skuld then sees... "Eh? You guys too?" ...as she sees the other grabbed parties. One of whom looks back with a yelp... "Lady Sigrun!" ...as said Norn sees to an ill timed blush of... "Eros!"

"Where are we?" Kaia asks, more from disbelief at that moment, as Sceta quips... "/ If one didn't know any better bioform, inside the Planet's core."

"Um... kay." 24 responds, as they all look around, as from all apparent sight of within their most unexpected viewscape, was everything like a... "..._gyroscope_."

Urd looks at Skuld. "Say what?" ...this all eyes look at as Skuld notes on strange affinity... "Doesn't all this look like some _oversized_ gyroscope in a machine? It looks..." ...the word _beautiful_ trailing off, given their wary state of situation. Otherwise, it was _no less_ than how Keiichi saw the insides of Machiner parts, for the first time. And in this unusual case, _was_ like a true Machiner _cathedral_ indeed. There were even 'light' rays casting strange palls within the cast shadows, off the cast parts of _unknowable_ age. Ones that ran from sizes of the detailed of _tiny_, to the _detailed_ of monolithic. All said was accented by further strange lighting schemes, as per the same seen external of the 'planet'.

It was also at this point, that they all could feel something... 'alive' here. But a format that only Skuld could feel the same, as per looking at... "Don't you feel it too Scetu?" ...this the said construct nods. "/ Indeed." ...which Sceta for one, had a harder time describing within her own processing suites. "/ Of _what_ beloved, I sense a **great** life here, but I need more information to comprehend."

"That's just it." Skuld says, as the others look at her strangely, as she speaks of a far off voice. "It's like... well... the machine is almost organic here, than anywhere else I've ever felt the like. Like 'this' place is more like the organic machine of mortals, than of a mere mechanical machine."

"_/ Skuld?_" ...a sudden voice familiar strikes Skuld's mind. Scetu 'hears' it too, as they both suddenly run in concert, Skuld shouting.. "**Sigel!**" ...this Urd just shouts in the chasing after... "W... wait a dang minute, you're freaking us out!"

"A good job of it too." 24 creeps out of a vein even 'she' is unaccustomed. Kaia just strides along side, commenting... "I sense we passed a strange barrier that we are only able to witness, less participate of my fear." ...this as they all follow a rounded akin walkway, more like a portion of the gyroscope they 'could' do so upon, rather one of actual formal make. Such that led them all through a 'tunnel' of bands of Machiner part 'rings' that just contracted to the point of the Synthetic units having to contract to 'duck' under, given their taller height, this before the tunnel flat out expands back outright, into chamber, that was alit of a pure UV glow effect, the same unto their various cloth, appendages, and more (even the goddess cheek and forehead marks glow unusually,) as they reach the obvious central core of the _entire_ planet.

"I feel like we're in a strange church or something." Urd remarks, before Skuld then sees to a horror... "NO! _**Banpei! Sigel!**_" ...as she sees the two beloved creations held within an energy field of several pink-purple-blue rings, with a energy field melded with. Sigel sees, but then yells... "/ Watch out mistress!" ...as Urd hears, and sees to look up... "Up there!"

"And 'there'!"

"/ All around us!" ...as Urd's descriptor, is adjoined by 24's and Sceta's warnings, as all eyes look all about, as a literal bee hive like Swarm, of energetic sparkles of UV afterglow induced... "Nanites!"

Skuld's recognizing screech, makes them all skid to a collective stop, about five meters away from the cage, as the swarm, all sounding like mechanical 'sand' of a hybrid sound, then sweeps about them, as Sceta and Scetu eject energy blades from both sets of arm laden ejection port-handles. However Skuld just yells... "No wait! Stop! No one move!"

Sigrun, with Eros a 'bit' too close behind her, just snaps back... "Why? I don't feel like being chow for this thing!"

"We're not." Kaia announces, as the swarm of nanite sparkles sweeps around them, from legs, up to the heads of each watching, as the swarm then begins to create a strange singularity point to gather mass onto. This as Skuld nods. "Yes. Our host is arriving." ...this Urd just blanches out... "Will you _cut out_ the sudden melodrama bit? It's **creeping** me out!"

"Like 'that' isn't?" 24 amends, as the coalescing format, begins to shape itself 'off' of the nanite swarm, into a rather tall Being of format, even taller than the two Synthetic Generals are. The format the nanites take, is one of a simple slender 'teardrop' shape, elongated, UV endowed silver-blue in 'shadows', the rest of the surface a dull metallic blue. A strange ring of nanites forms around this primary shape, a _most_ alien sight to indeed see.

"Well... this is new." Eros quips, before Sigrun just looks back with... "Stop being so third dimension, and back it up already!" ...this Sigrun hip bumps Eros back, the sight before them taking away all comedy of that moment away. This as the Being thrusts a 'mouth' of some kind open, speaking in a mechanical tone of... ": - **Do not deny I my evolution!** - :"

Urd just yelps back... "Tone down the yelling already! We can hear ya bub." ...this the 'mouth' is joined by an open pot of three bright sparkles, that the others guess are now it's eyes. The Being snaps back at Urd... ": - What manner of trans-format are you? Your format structure is unlike the others here, too different even from alike kin of dual formatting."

Skuld answers back for a cock eyed Urd. "It must mean our phased dimensional states, verses the three dimensional type the rest of the guys here are based." ...this Urd blinks. "You mean the guy can tell between _different_ states of being? Wow, good eye."

": - **ANSWER!** - :" ...the Being snaps again, stumbling them all back, this in turn Sigrun snaps back rather direly... "No YOU answer! Why did you kidnap our Family without warning! Answer that!"

": - Deny. - :" ...a tone retorted like a Child being selfish. Skuld in turn reacts by flat out throwing out Nobel Scarlet, to the shock of the non-goddess types in presence, the _same_ for the Being as well, this as Skuld yells back. "Give back my family now or else!"

It was 'because' of that stunned moment of Angelic majesty, that caused to Being to blurt back, rather stuttered from illogical shock, to its Logical matrix. ": - You... you... you're akin of Ascendance Evolved... - :"

"Eh?" ...three Norns blurt, as Kaia, recovering from her own shock, asks next... "Pardon, if cooler heads can prevail here, do you mean to infer to his Excellency's family members here?" ...this Urd looks back at Kaia. "_Hey_, we more 'own' your king, than he owns us, ya know."

"We do?" Sigrun blinks, as Urd smirks back over. The next response from the Being, returns as... ": - I... our... I... the Matrix Format of I comprise, sensed a similar Ascendance Format, that was unlike... _any_ Format, in our knowable... -word access-... history... of our comprised... -word access- ...existence. - :"

24 guesses at... "I wonder if the... uh... guy... or gal... means the Illuminaran ascendancy from a couple of Geth'Cyclons ago." ...this Sceta nods... "/ Logic would dictate _such_ an event would be 'noticeable' across all knowable space and time." ...this Urd adds in... "More than just that. Given how that Seer wench reacted." ...this the lot shiver at. Skuld then guesses. "Wonder if that... wait.. you.." ...a questioning stab at the Being... "...you aren't from this Galaxy, are you?"

": - Acknowledge of the negative. - :" ...the Begin responds, then unexpectedly answers openly... ": - I origins were from an adrift part of this Universe complex, by measure of this galactic standard, of the order of ten billion Light-cyclons from this end point. The 'complex' that comprises I kin, those you adhere the 'name' Machiner onto, originated from... worlds, not unlike I primal construct. - :"

Sigrun translated enough to respond... "There are _others_ like you out there?"

": - Archives are ancient. The last recorded data placed a dozen remaining of... 'I kind', in your possessive dialect, throughout this Universal complex. - :" ...this Urd then in turn asks... "So you came 'here' to this galaxy, off of that fancy event? Why 'here'?" ...this she then realizes her own question. She then looks at Skuld and _Nobel Scarlet_ with her.

Sigrun sees this, and gets a wary feeling, in the looking at Sigel and Banpei, this as the Being responds. ": - I have a goal. Your biological formats would call it a 'dream'. One I have beheld for time extended, unknowable into the... -word access- ...forgotten. One where I seek evolution, of a state that I now have detected, in this very presence. - :"

Urd just blanches... "I'm already hitched. And..." ...this Skuld interjects with a worry. "You don't mean..." ...as 'she' looks at Sigel and Banpei. The being states again too openly, without regard otherwise. ": - I intend to discover the state your ascended formats have acquired of unknown format, though the merger of the Essence within these two constructs, into my own Essence. - :"

"_No_." ...Sigrun seethed out. Skuld had to have _Nobel Scarlet_ hold her shoulders. "_No, you can't!_ That'd **kill** them!"

The Being _**shoves**_ it's nanite filled 'head' at Skuld, who stares back just as hard, in hearing. ": - They are the key to 'I' evolution, one far more ancient of make, than _they_ have existed. Such will not be denied. - :"

"Then you don't _deserve_ to evolve!" Skuld just snapped back. Sigrun accented just as harsh. "You don't earn any measure of evolution off the souls of others!"

It was as _**strange**_ mixture of desire and mania driven greed, something that should have been _utterly_ alien to the Being, but in this moment of desired unto it's Logic Matrix, a _selfish_ mode took over, as the Being responded back. ": - You know not I then. I searched over the Eons for a moment, a place, a tool, such as what is within my Logic... -word access- grasp, and not even the souls of Ascendance Evolved will deny I place amongst those I can no longer deny wanting a part of. They 'are' to join with I Essence, and Beyond, I will 'finally' understand what Logic cannot teach I."

24 grinded back. "A 'lot' of the word 'I', with _this_ one. I wonder how much of this 'planet' is merely just 'him' now. A terrible selfishness, I feel, in everything here now."

": - One of _limited_ age and knowledge, dares not know I accumulation of the Eons. One would dare to... -word access- ...judge I, on merit where time commands of Logic All here? - :"

Urd just snarls a really _bad_ Hild worst there. Skuld for one looks back with a start, as Urd just spats, looking at the cage. "We're getting _nowhere_ here. Apparently all age has done with this bozo, is make him selfish." ...and Urd starts to float over towards the cage. "Maybe a goddess _touch_ is needed here." ...and looks ready to really unleash hell again, when Skuld manages out. "Wait, isn't there _another_ way to do this?"

Everyone looks at Skuld, as the Being responds... ": - If not for the Ascendance Event, there would be no other way. I cannot complete I task, without the Acquired. I Logic Matrix must be completed now! - :" ...at that, the cage suddenly flares, beginning to glow with a phasic effect! Banpei breeps weirdly, Sigel squealing out... "/ Mistress! _I... feel... sleepy_..."

Skuld suddenly makes a mixed panic emotion of dismay, anger, and helplessness that suddenly causes her next shout of... "_NO!_" ...suddenly blast out a 'strange' spell wave from her _entire form_, one that races out all around her at once! Urd for one, seeing what Skuld does in her blind panic, just remarks... "I recognize that power... it was when..." ...the name Mokkurkalfi, essentially the Demon counterpart to Skuld in all aspects, during the entire Hagall situation, all of which forgotten in favor of the sight that swamps past the formed nanite format of the Being, and into the 'planet' all at once! Skuld suddenly realizes this, as everyone sees the wave cause the nanite form to dissolve some, not completely, as the wave floods deeper into the 'planet' core interior, and fanning out even more.

Skuld of course, unrealizing of her own power 'with' machines, souls and more within, just gleeps... "What... did I _just_ do?"

"Made a _scene_ for one Sis." ...Sigrun gaffs out. Urd is split between telling what 'she' knows about Skuld, or worrying about what is plain about to happen, which she _herself_ has zilch clue of. Skuld just defends with a look at Sigrun, with a light whine of... "But he was going to..."

": - ...ash... ogic... I... I... izz... argxk... - :" ...as more nanites disintegrate off of the Being format, a sign of destabilization occurring.

"Oh crud..." Urd gulps, as 24 guesses... "If I didn't know any better... um... I think you 'crashed' this thing."

Skuld 'and' _Nobel Scarlet_ look about in a **panic**... "_No!_ I didn't mean to... I just..." ...with a look back at the cage, that suddenly flickers and then deactivates, finally freeing the two captive Synthetics. Skuld yells over, running over to reach... "Banpei! Sigel! Thank goddess!" However they just topple to their knees, as Skuld sees, and then realizes to look at... "..._Scetu and Sceta also?_ What 'did' I..." ...as they all 'feel' something _off_, Kaia for one voicing... "It is me, or is it getting _troubling_ to breath in here." ...as she clutches at her throat in reflex. She's not the only one. Eros for one, then slaps his wrist comm unit... "_Kon One_, or any Alliance vessel, do you read?"

"- _Acknowledged!_ -" ...a random Alliance voice returns unexpectedly easily. "- _There was a scrambling field active, until just a moment ago!_ -"

"What's happening." 24 snaps, as Sigel looks over Scetu and Sceta each, both units trying to reset their neural-processor units. "I think they're affected too."

"By what?" Skuld yelps, as a comm return comes back with... "- _ Whatever happened, the 'planet' is flickering badly. Gravitational and sensor readings are varying heavily. I sense we're looking at a possible core breach of some kind, though without any data frame to work with... _-"

Skuld lets out a really hollow... "_No_." ...as Urd yells out. "We need to get out of here!"

"No..." Skuld says again, trying to find an emotional footing, as Sigrun snaps... "I agree, get everyone out now."

Skuld then, with her hands touching both Sigel and Banpei, yells... "We can't!"

Urd looks back harshly. "We have to kid! Eros, get us..."

"I said _no!_" ...Skuld yells again, this time a second weird pulse of her '_direct_ _manipulation_' powers, pulsing out from her hands, this time into her best creations, as they both suddenly 'pop' back to life! Sigel snaps out... "/ MISTRESS!" ...which gives a 'good' near stroke to the unprepared others enduring! Eros just blares out... "What the heck happened?"

Urd blinks, but then in that 'same' unexplainable act, Scetu then 'pops' back online as well. "/ **The Soul!**"

"What the frack-poss?" 24 yelps in a 'weird' curse format, one Kaia for one... "Your _**language**_ Commander!" ..which winces the Cyform female. Skuld blinks weirdly, as Urd just finally says it... "It's your manipulation magic Skuld!" ... "My WHAT?" ...said Norn lass blanches, as Sigrun looks as well. Urd just explains in short form. "Your ability to control machines is through your permanently active spell aura that your machines can act off of! I think between Sentaro and your manic worry over Sigel and Banpei, your spell power became focused and amplified during all of this!"

Skuld just blinks again. "My _WHAT?_"

Urd just bemoans... "I swear I need a Belldandy translator doodad or something here, for stuff like this."

"/ It's the Soul of the Machine." ...Scetu informs. The other's listen, as Sigel then adds in. "/ Yes. I feel my 'soul', through what can only be described, as per what Urd just informed. I couldn't quantify it all, until that explanation."

"/ Nor I." Scetu adds, with a acknowledge breep from Banpei answering the 'same'. Skuld just warbles through her bared teeth. "Uh... should I be getting that? I think I may, but..."

"She has a love for machines, yes?" Sigrun asks. Skuld just blanches back. "Hey! I'm right here you know!" ...this Sigrun throws up some defensive 'apology' hands, as Urd nods. "Too much, been an unhealthy thing... until... oh you got to be kidding me."

Skuld blinks and 'gets' it. "I 'do' love my machines. I... I mean... when I created..." ...this a look at Banpei, and then Sigel, both looking back with what a child would do for a parent. No joke. Sigrun, off her Master's own logic, and then much more her own fathomless guess. "The soul is a product of love. Whatever form it takes, it is here 'before' us now. I think 'that' is what the planet was after! The literal soul in the machine. And I think Skuld has 'that' power to instill such...or... oh boy."

"You mean my power, really disrupted the 'soul' of this planet?" Skuld gulps, and looks bout with a teardrop, by all rights. Urd bemoans. "Which means this thing was one step away from 'being' all of that. Great, the thing went about this the wrong way after all."

Suddenly, a gravity laced _lurch_ throws them all about. Urd however asks quick, a thumb at Scetu. "What about that dude?"

Sigrun guesses in return. "He was made by Master, correct?" ...this a look at, as Scetu responds. "/ I was of the first series of my kind, based off of Machiner technology, and knowledge of the Heavens apparently, when I was formatted. The first series of Synthetic troops also came from his touch."

Skuld gulps. "Wonder where he got _that?_" ...this Urd just dissuades in favor of... "Forget it, we need to book it."

"Not until I fix this." Skuld says suddenly. Urd in barbed turn... "Forget it! It's all too big!" ...with arms wildly waving about the planet 'core'. Sigel however makes Urd want a drink suddenly with... "I agree, we can't let this sentience die."

"/ Agreed."

"/ Yes." ...Sigel quips off of Scetu, another stronger breep from Banpei seems to ironclad this. Urd just blanches at the lot. "You all need to be blank wiped, or _whatever_ that computer term is. You're all crazy! This thing tried to kill them two!" ...with a stabbed arm at the two Skuld Synthetics.

"I agree too." Kaia says, as Eros stands by Sigrun. 24 nods as well. "It'll be a probable waste of a life, that only wanted to learn its next step of its place in all things."

Urd just wackily yells out... "HELLO! It's a _**PLANET**_ here we're dealing with! All that blowy uppy thang! How do we stop a _**PLANET**_ from blowing up!"

Suddenly, a set of breeps and twills comes from Banpei, all eyes looking. The reaction from Sigel however is unexpected... "/ No! You'll get your matrix absorbed by this thing!" ...this Banpei makes more emitted sounds, each electronic syllable making Sigel more and more fearful. The sight makes the Alliance mortals alone, fearful of eye each. Urd just warbles out... "What is he talking about?"

Scetu of equal recognizance, responds... "/ Banpei wishes to connect with the planet matrix, and attempt to download a copy of his archives, onto the imprint of the planet matrix."

Skuld blinks... "_Banpei?_" ...this Sigel literally grabs both sides of Banpei's metal hat, and cries out in a tone 'not' expected from a mechanical unit. "/ Please don't do that Banpei! I can't lose you if you die like that!"

Urd just cracks out, more from disbelief in what she is witnessing. "And '_how_' would he do it anyway? I don't see an opening or _anything_ he can plug into."

Banpei answers that, with a point of his left mecha hand, at the still semi-formatted Being. Skuld realizes... "The nanites. They're still active enough to create access."

"You're crazy!" Urd keep blaring. Skuld just snaps back. "No! I can help too. I need to help fix the mess that I caused."

"_For once?_" Urd blinks, and could have earned a Skuld-bomb for it. Skuld just retorts back... "Yeah for once! I can clean up after my messes, from time to time!"

Sigrun just blunts in, to the uneasiness of the listening mortals. "You mean like the one we left back at the Temple, only a short time ago?" ...this 'two' of the three Norns just teardrop. Urd just warbles out. "Maybe 'this' mess we can do something about."

"I'm _staying_." Skuld stresses at the last, Urd just pucking her lips. Sigel however stresses, with a tone usually only heard between... lovers? "/ But... if you do this, and you become lost in there... I'll... I'll..."

Banpei however makes a stronger warble, which makes Sigel droop her shoulders. "/ You just '_had_' to format a backbone in your code. Fine... fine... I'll help too, with a now confident look at Banpei, which Skuld realizes more than ever between the two. This in turn the Norn mecha-genius nods. "Count me in."

"I'll help too." Sigrun offers, Skuld looking back at her. "Sis?"

Sigrun just offers a thumbs up, and adds... "No Sister of mine does something like this, without help."

"Speak for yourselves." ...this in turn Urd just bemoans, which gets pulled faces of Skuld/Sigrun, at her. Urd then offers... "Maybe some help from a System Administrator couldn't hurt either."

"/ Or I and my belove in a moment." Scetu offers, as he leans over to make a net link with Sceta. 24 just looks at Eros, and comments... "Did I miss something? We just 'got' her and all right?"

Eros just smirks, looking at Sigrun, as she is discussing with Skuld, his return comment of... "It's not only battles, that can occur, in the short course." ...this 24 looks thoughtful, as Kaia imparts over Net-Comm. "All vessels standby, and keep Firewalls active. Lock on teleporters as well, just in case."

"We won't need them." ...this a look at Sigrun, just garners a good blushed 'Belldandy' like smile back at him, this Eros in turn blushes as well. This in turn gets him elbows from Kaia and 24 each, which he flusters off. This in turn as Sceta is reactivated, and told what is to come. The feminine Synthetic General agrees readily to help as well, as Skuld offers out, as Banpei gingerly walks over to the desiccating nanite Format. "This might take a good while."

"_Okay!_" ...Rei literally suddenly POPS into view, knocking Eros into 24 with! "Hey!" ...ala a kicking off 24! Urd blinks. "Daughter, you're awake!" ...as Rei all but float-glom tackles into Urd! "_Uhuh, I saw what happened! I'm here to help keep you all energized!_"

Urd just rubs Rei's glowing hair. "That's my good little girl!" ...this Rei hugs back. "_Yay!_"

A good _lurch_ of the 'planet' however, makes Skuld just yelp out. "We better get started here." Urd however looks around, and asks Rei. "Where's Troubadour at honey?"

"_Daddy was playing his lyre, trying to soothe me. I think he fell asleep doing it though._"

Urd just twitches an eye. "Uhuh." ...this Sigrun just gulps out. "Ahh... one disaster at a time here." Urd nods, and promises in Hildish tone. "_Later then._" ...this _All_ around shudder at.

And then at that, Skuld looks to Banpei, with... "Okay, you start, I'll help."

With that, and a good _longing_ look from Sigel, the mecha then begins by sticking his hands into...

* * *

><p>-Temple residence courtyard, Japan, Earth, present time...-<p>

Eeyup, they've seen a lot. It showed on their mutual blank faces of shock. A lot of faces at that. Peorth just asked with a finger pointed at.. "Et comment is he still alive?" ...as she points to Troubadour, who Urd blinks, and then turns around to kick punt the Plum Tree Spirit, to a good laugh from Rei. Urd just responds back... "Eh, Rei needs more than one parent."

"How _lucky_ for her." Takano quips, garnering a hazarded look in return. Skuld just rolls her eyes, and then offers to finish her story. "Anyway... to summarize it all, we managed to access that planet's Essence, I guess a 'soul' as the rest of us would call it. It took awhile to figure it out, a good few hours, but Banpei, moi, and the rest managed to stabilize the planet's Essence, and the power core structure along with it.

I think though something in the connection, allowed the Machiner bucko to get a part of what it wanted."

"Was Banpei or Sigel harmed?" Lind asked, Skuld shaking her head. "No, since we had to bring it back from its prior state, it couldn't react to us like it had been. I think the planet guy became sorta docile, or at least less 'driven'. The Alliance guys got some additional Machiner and Synthetic assets in there to keep working on it. It is still a bit unsettled for the moment, but at least we kept it from blowing up."

Sigrun just teardropped, quipping out... "We 'kept' it from taking out that entire Sector. Maybe someone should take more credit for that part."

Skuld looks back over... "But I... eh?" ...as a kind glance comes back, rather than anything ill. Far from even." Urd sees this, and actually compliments... "Sure a turnaround from the panicky sis from earlier."

Skuld of course snaps back. "Oh? And how would _you_ feel if Rei was taken like that too?" ...this she gets a good pat in the head in return from Urd. "Exactly the same." ...this Skuld realizes, and sighs a tic.

The next thing they hear, is the sound of clapping hands. The three Norns, and their accompaniment look, as the rest of audience see a galactic sovereign applauding, which soon quickly turns into an audience giving same praise, to a blushing result to the focused. Imladris rises, and adds to his clapping. "Well done. Very well done."

"Ah... gosh." Skuld quips, trading a blushed look with Urd, and then Sigrun. Lind rises as does Eihwa on echo, as Imladris offers... "Well, looks like you all saved the day."

Sigrun asks in wary turn. "You're not angry we took your ship?" ...Imladris looks over in turn. "Hardly, an emergency situation like that, was what I had you train for. Though for future note Apprentice, when dealing with a pure Logic based entity, go easier on the threat tones." Sigrun snickers a bit for her own part. "Aye, I forgot they tend to take the extreme reaction of point of view, to anything."

Urd rubs Skuld's hair in light josh. "I wonder where they got 'that' bit from." ...this Skuld just flusters back at Urd, per norms. Imlade just quips again... "Well, now that you've proven yourselves to the Alliance at large, you can take my place as Ambassadors and..."

"_Forget it_." Skuld 'and' Urd snap back deadpan. More than a few other voices were in accent behind the pouting galactic lord. He then imparts instead next with... "So you guys left the planet to be recovered?" ...this Sigrun in turn imparts. "_Actually_, the planet regained enough cognitive ability to want to speak to you. My fault there really."

"Me." Imladris slightly cocked an eye in hearing. He then leans his head back, to a knowing Lind. He then snaps out... "**Map!**" ...as a nearby camera-orb was suddenly slave-retasked into a quickly reformatted holo-emitter, one that changes shape from an orb, to a bulby disc shape. It does so, to then dynamically project the Alliance 2148 Galaxy, rather than a mere pop up effect like a staticy TV, this rather 'floods' out a spreading pattern of stars,, _very_ detailed at that, and in seconds, a formal holographic of the _entire_ Alliance Galaxy is seen. The _sight_ takes up a good forty meter area.

"Okay... impressed." Keiichi ekes out, Belldandy looks in amazement as well, holing Keiichi's hand tighter. It was a shared measure, as per many other hands held attested unseen. Imladris walked over, as did Sigrun. His Apprentice then regally pointed towards... "In the Construct Confed. right about near the edge of the fourth galactic arm at midrange, about... _there_, on the spinward side of the arm, in a lesser star density area. Away from the usual galactic traffic lanes or even Fold gates."

Imladris really slit his eyes. "We've been studied, it seems. **Council!**" ...causing a good _dozen_ more camera orbs to become retasked, spinning about everyone for a moment. In the middle of them being reformatted, Tamiya calls out... "Don'ts we needz popcorny stuff for this?"

"Quite right." Lil-Frigurina chimes, and flat out pops a bunch of steaming bags of the fluffy stuff, into shared laps. A bunch of 'yays' ply out, as Lil-Hild just sees the bag in Kid-Almighty's lap, and nabs at it. "_Our_ share." ...this Kid-Frig just literally pop throws another bag in Kid-Hild's face! The rest see the tussle, as Kid-Almighty shrugs. "Always one to combat me, ever since time Incarnite."

"_Joy_." Otaki manages, as the lot hear Keiichi blanch out again, by all rights... "And 'how' many of these camera things, we go around here now?"

"_Good question_." Lind 'and' Imladris quip simultaneously. Eihwa just giggles and Angelus, still spell-miniature around her neck, looks between the three. This as in succession, the holo-emitters all line up in an orderly circle, with three more in the center of the circle, another couple hover-orbiting about on dynamic need. And then the 'fixed' emitters then begin popping up holo-images of the various core councilor Sigils, as several more camera-orbs take up various positions around the gathering. All are formatted for _proper_ baseline bioform height, rather than anything in the miniature. Sora just sees all of this, and ekes out... "I think I'm underdressed again."

On said such hearing note, Imlade just blares low toned at Lind. "No actual _throne_ this time." ...this Lind in austere tone, just 'replies' with her icy eyes staring him down with. "Oh pipe it, you're under _observation_ this night." ..this she just bonks him on the noggin, which _also_ changes his cloth to a lower key Alliance-Intracellic god-style smock and slack getup. Imlade shakes off his ten-thousandth-something concussion or such of his love life, then sees his attire. "What am I, a dress up doll?" ...which in turn Lind just _**levels**_ back. "You'd rather be in a _body_ _cast?_" ...as she pop dresses into her 'General' gown attire. (Not sure if Immy was jittering, or blushing more there.)

Almighty just quips. "She'll make a good queen." ...and then makes a good popcorn filled chomp. Imlade weathers off the mutual family giggle he gets, as a 'snack'-chime turns his attention. He gives a moment to sigh, with all the popcorn chomping he hears, as had been for most of the nights since they all got back from Alliance Galaxy. Chihiro even remarks, (again,) "I swear this is better TV soaps than we got here."

"Ya said it." Takano quips. Imladris's dry retort back is interrupted, as Lind just prods (_shoves_) Imlade to his awaiting Council. A moment to feel his back again, then he calls out. "Begin, please."

In succession the Council itself, replaces the shown Sigils, as figures familiar to the terrestrial gathered, then appear in quick one-by-one succession. The Machiner-Synthetic, Griffional, Silveren, Assat, Forran, Furbrath, Katath, and finally Illuminaran Councilors all appear. They are also joined by anew inclusion of a Hikari Tree 'avatar' Councilor, as well as the current Commander of the Galactic Starfleet, as well as Yaltran, Eros's .Command in Second to the Starfleet. Imlade hears Eihwa speak to Sigrun, with... "Ye might want to say hello once again." ...this Sigrun flusters back at, as Lind quickly shushes Eihwa with. Both in comedy of the moment, and to serious import immediately after.

If only it 'was' to that point, this as the image of Gaitha, Illuminaran Councilor, just waves both her hands at... "- _Hello Lady Belldandy! Lord Keiichi!_ -" ...this the two named wave back just as gleefully. "Hello Gaitha!" ...both chime. Imlade snickers at this impart, before then noting. "I see 'most' of us are here." ...this an eye at the Furbrath image, this as the 'councilor' just meeks back... "- _ Apologies Lord Excellency, they are in the... that is, they be conducting... er..._ -"

Even Almighty blushes, as Keima alone scoots away from Takano a bit. This an example of reactions of lewd mindsets. Urd just snickers, holding her hands over Rei's ears. "Gee, aren't they just beasts." ...this Lind just blanches back at the Norn. "_How_ could 'you' become a mother, by the universe as my witness." ...this Urd just only winks back, which Lind realizes '_well'_ enough and actually shut her own yap. Kid-Frigurina, leaning atop Kid-Al's head, just croons. "I'm glad I instilled such _feelings_." ...such that Kid-Hild blanches an eye back at her Doublet with, and all this Imlade thankfully shuts it all up with... "Focus at hand of matter, by golly!" ...this all the meanwhile Lind is scooting towards Imlade, and _away_ from an _eyeing_ Eihwa.

Just then, the Furbrath in standing councilor aide, is quickly stepped 'aside' holographicly, in favor of... "- _We're here Excellency! We're here!_ -" ...this even 'more' blushes ensue, as Councilor Dradon arrives, with... 'accompaniment'. This Kaia, the Silveren Councilor, just rolls her holographic eyes. "- _Gee, interrupt you, did we? _-" ...this as the Furbrath Councilor has his mate, adrape over his back, with a large blanket covering them both. Ichigo just covers Sentaro's eyes now, as she complains. "Don't that galaxy stuff over there have standards?"

Imladris just eyes back and shrugs. "I did call at a late hour. I think." ...this he looks back over at the meeker than usual Furbrath.

Again, thankfully, all is alluded to, as Imladris hears from next to him. "You all know what has occurred, correct?" ...as Lind imparts to the Council, of the recent situation. The well endowed, Network minded watching, _all_ nod. Kaia of note. "- _We admit a breach in protocol in favor of trust, which allowed this situation to occur. _-"

"I seek not blame, Period." Imladris stated well and clear. "Instead, we conduct to the future of the matter. Is our guest ready to speak."

A separate holo-emitter then wide projects in all essence for the uninitiated, the teardrop-avatar format of the Machiner Planet Being. The Being then answers... ": - _I am, commanding bioform_. - :"

"_Whoa_." Megumi alone betrays, as Imladris notes a pensive Rei in Urd's arms, as well as Sigel 'well' in Banpei's, a dual sense of _reserved_ feelings, from the two other Being sets, in presence. Imladris considers, then asks of the 'actual' Hikari Tree Councilor, whom has a glowing avatar format, rivaling Gaitha's own format. "Are the Trees fully well and of conduct."

"- _Yes Planter, the assault has had no deleterious effects._ -" ...the Core Hikari Tree responded. Imladris eyed Councilor Ere'ith in turn... "Better now one not needing gospel, in favor of simple converse?"

The Griffional Councilor nods. "- _Better that our caretaken kin are all well, despite the assault._ -"

"And my apologies, for causing the incident that occurred." Sigrun took a brunt of that. Eros however quickly defended per out of turn. "- _Yet her conduct kept us all functioning as one, in an unusual circumstance! I'll ensure by that much._ -"

"- _How noble 'son'_. -" Kaia snipped back. Imladris, knowing the Network as any, then smirked back to his apprentice. "Indeed a capital response at that."

Two sets of blushes weren't about to be lived down, any time soon of ever.

Imladris then eyed the Being before him. "To the point then. Is ascension worth the life of 'any' one other Being?"

The Machiner Being then chorded back. ": - Even if it goes against I Logic? Or of Logic... -word access- ...itself? - :"

"You did not come for Logic _alone_." Imladris struck back, which the Being had trouble comprehending. Imladris hammered home his point. "Passing over uncountable space for a chance that belies even past Logic, makes 'you' as Illogical as we. As such in a light of vein, know that I rule by Idealism, however illogical 'that' may seem. And as such to prevent your Censure unto the Galactic Tribunal, of which I'll **gladly** convene if _pushed_, your judgment is to learn all such of 'mortal' measure, before you are allowed your measure of an _Earned_ ascension."

The Being had to comprehend that first, before offering out, against a tone that hadn't be harsh, but striking all the same. ": - _Then... I... must relearn... to learn I dream?_ - :"

"Part of _that_ is a part of you now, as I understand it." ...this Imladris bades Sigel and Banpei near, as Lind folds her arms and watches another iconic impart ensure. As the two smaller Synthetics reach their defending friend and king, Imladris states to that iconic. "These two 'very' brave Beings, saved your ageless arse from a near lethal mistake. Not from any spell, but one the realization of an enforced mistake, would 'have' done unto your Logic Matrix. The _realization_ of damnation instead of ascendance. Of killing another to achieve greed, none of which is ever an 'earned' thing. Instead, from them, and my _equally_ as brave Cousin..." ...which Skuld gulps, and feels a hand on her shoulder from a well calm Norn sister. (This time anyway.) Imladris further... "...you have a new Matrix to learn from. As such from that, and from cooperation with your Machiner brethren, you will unlock your path in a more noble light. I will say little more, other than in your teachings to come, know one thing. ALL life is sacred. Logic will either come to accept this, or your Dream _won't_ becometh achieved."

The Being shuddered under those words. It then attempted of unsteady mind-will. ": - _But even... I understand how not of... -word access- ...life, to determine by. Even when Logic says of I, that the Ages impose acts unwanted. How do I... -word access- ...comply?_ - :"

"It is simple My Lord Planet Machiner..." ...this as Imladris fully expected, (and _welcomed_,) Belldandy's voice into the subject. "...life is what 'you' are, the same of us all witnessing. The same all beyond of mere eyes, ears and minds." ...this as Belldandy imparts to a proud hearing mode. Keiichi comes up soon enough, as Belldandy professes her own teaching mods. "Life is within everything. Of all things, even when one does not recognize such as life, to the mind. Despite, all things are interconnected, and all forces exist as alive. Even those that seek to take away, they also are of life, because life gave them purpose. The same of those that defend further against, and breath more life from such acts.

The very grass you hover upon, the same of the surface you encompass, Lord Machiner, both equally live underneath the veil of the mind to realize. However both _require_, for without, we ourselves, would not be here to converse with. Even when something seems dead, in the grander schemes, they live as a part of the larger whole. This world, it's lunar, the space in between, all extended of the same filament that reaches your mind, of your surface, of your planet. All interconnected. All _alive_."

Keiichi adds in his own, with a good pat of hand to both Sigel and Banpei. "Yeah big dude. These two guys sure act alive. You do too. Taking any of that away, by as something as dumb as killing, for _whatever_ reason, is both really dumb, and well... wrong. Just _wrong_."

A good moment of minds comprehending such a fathomless moment. Quite a few tears along with.

"I want their grandkids." A sniffling kid-Frigurina quips, as the Being lightly asks back... ": - _Of these, of words of... -word access- ...lifeforms that can assign words as such unto I? _- :" ...this Imladris recognized the challenge merit in it. He shut that iota cold with... "Lord Keiichi and Lady Belldandy are my Ambassadors to the Illuminaran Council. This they hold my Voice as equal to my own. Accept such Period. The words they speak are better such beyond merit anyway."

"- _Seconded. _-" ...comes in swift succession from Councilor Gaitha, as the lot looking on, react stunned. Keiichi just eyed a blinking Belldandy, as the Machiner Being finally relents. ": - _Acknowledged, Bioform Leader_. - :" ...this Imladris took in note of begrudging acceptance. He was used to it, from the other 'very' same souls of Council note, once upon a long past time. Before Imladris dared a sigh of relief, he added. "Do note, that nothing of your path is enforced, save of the iota's bade Forbidden upon Measure. You'll know your own path, as one that you should take heed from the Illuminarans, whom you came off bidden Event of. One that says of them..." ...a kingly look at a watching back Gaitha, for her replete kin... "...that the path of ascendance, is not an end, but a beginning. Just like any good story. Any good path conducted."

": - _Acknowledged._ - :" ...the Being Planet Machiner 'nodded' in kind back. Gaitha then offered back... "- _ Then perhaps first off, one may consider release of your Machiner kin, off a matter of Trust, rather than Hive collective. The Path we took, was a shared one, the solitary path 'we' took prior, was of mistake we can teach better to a larger audience._ -"

The Machiner Being 'nodded' back. What came across them 'all' next, simple as it was _impressive_, was an **entire** planet's worth of souls, suddenly feel their immediate release. Lind gulped as she felt as well... "_That is a 'lot' of souls._" ...as suddenly, Ackronus's Griffional image suddenly pops up on a separate holo-emitter feed. "- _ Pardon Lord Excellency, but Machiner unit count is basing the initial release number at two billion souls, and __**increasing**__._ -"

Eros's holo-voice piques in, with a _dear_ amount of shallowness. "- _ How did we even stand a chance then?_ -"

'You're welcome." ...Sigrun pipes back, which nets a good thumbs up from Urd and Skuld each. Rei went about being a cheerleader behind them both, at that moment. (Troubadour was watching it all from his butt, from behind, to be certain.) Eros just gulps, though Lind accents... "I sense a delaying tactic was employed, though the Planet may have been imposing with its methods."

"Indeed." Imladris nods back. The teaching Proctor lessons of being a General were coming through, with Lind as brilliant as always.

The discourse however took a left at Nekomi, when the elder Yamato suddenly spikes in. "Pardon, but not to be rude, but I will nonetheless for once. _HOW_ did I 'see' all of that, as well?"

Imladris looks back, but then backs up a bit at _all_ those eyes suddenly eyeing him. Behind him, the Forran energon format Councilor, quipped in... "- _Indeed, I can sense their tactile minds now as well._ -" ...a few accented confirmations chiming in, to the growing hazard of a King that looked first a eye rolling Almighty, then over next to Ishara, before his ear is _**TUGGED**_ towards Lind's icy breath. (No joke.) "Ow." ...he 'complains'.

Sigel and Banpei shuffled out of the way, for a _wise_ impart of logic there.

"Perhaps you should tell them finally?" ...Lind states.

Imlade of course... "Tell them _what?_"

Having Chihiro **right** in Imlade's face, didn't help his nerves. "How bout tha thing ya did to our heads! We can hear each other, and 'you' most of all!"

"_Eh?_" ...this he looks at Almighty at first, around Chihiro, who looks back too. Kid-Al of course... "Twas not I that was of your galaxy sized adventure." ...and a flick of popcorn into his mouth. Again Imladris eyes next to Ishara, whom this time puts in, as she leans into Frode, both not bothering to get up. "Perhaps it has to do with those nanites you put into everyone."

Imladris has to think about that, then comes out with... "**Eh?** Those were only translator nanites. And..." ...as he looks at the mortal lot, and sees souls that _weren't_ in his Galaxy, at any point. "He points at Yamato, inclusive of Satoko and Otaki. "Wait... you guys _too?_ How...?"

Chihiro just commands... "Lind! Headlock Mode!" ...such Lind complies to a _**dear**_ wince of the watching, holographics or otherwise. The Machiner Being 'watching', just asks... ": - _Should not we... -word access- ...assist?_ -:"

"- _Nay._ -" ...Gaitha offers, adding, with a strange leaned forth look, in her holographic display. "- _This is a form of entertainment to learn by._ -"

Chihiro just commands in her best bossy mode. "Okay nickel-plated brain! Spill it!"

Imlade just manages... "I... it just... _wait one_..." ...he stops, and makes a rather impressive escape from Lind's vice hold, with a sudden, and illogical to both gravity and eye, maneuver of counter spinning his head and body suddenly out of the hold! Like a cork being unscrewed or such. It happens so fast, Lind has to turn with combat speed to see where Imlade lands, this behind her, and then snapping his neck back into shape again. "And there we go."

This was before Lind counters with a quick grab of Imlade's collar, and in lethal nose to nose fashion, Lind snips back, in a tone that only Imlade could love and fear in the same measure. "To the point love?"

"I... ah... aye. Um..." ...Lind releases her grip, to allow Imlade to walks back to the wide eyed lot, as he looks again at the Medical Section Council Seat, sitting in the Judicator Council Seat's lap. "Um... my nanites did this? But that would mean... uh... wow."

All Terran mortals in attendance at once: "_What?_"

Imladris, in his own realizing delirium, looks at Ishara again. "Even ones 'that' small can evolve?"

Lind blinks. "The nanites evolved?"

"Guys!" Keiichi blanches. Ishara then offers, rubbing her tummy again... "So that it may come of understanding, know that our Savior's bioform originally was comprised of a nanite substructure, that layered onto his original mortal shell base frame. That is to say, when we first resurrected Imladris, after his death a near century ago, we injected nanites into his _complete_ cellular structure. Down to the bones and cells within."

Yeah, Imladris just sighed at all the looks he garnered. The Machiner Being just blinked. ": - _The Bioform Leader, was... -word access- ...dead once?_ - :" ...this Imladris just quips. "Might want to access my Personnel file there 'Being'. ...this before Ishara then looks over at... "Before I continue..." ...this Kid-Almighty just nods. "It is proper. It is time. It affects all present. It affects what is to come, in the soon impart." ...this Frode **gasps** in an amazed shock!

Kid-Frigurina adds in... "Many here are already familiar with the impart of what his nanites are for." ...this Keiba gulps at. "You mean that god stuff. Uh... yeah." ...this Megumi just snaps back at Hild. "Thanks for having the bloke try and **kill** us all that day!" ...this a Kid-sized-Hild just raspberries back with... "Oh ye of little faith to stand a mere _day_ of darkness. How drool."

"_Anyway_..." Eihwa quickly dissuades memories from, as Ishara takes back up. "As such stands, when we recomposed his bodily framework, the nanites were formatted originally for the express purpose of his Wish. It is truly because of them, that our Guardian could withstand _all_ that he has endured, along with a strength of character that impressed even Lord Thor."

Imlade just chuckles, nearly hating all those gazes. "But it's just a day job. And night... and... all." ...which begets a good sigh from two in-close _knowing_ goddesses. What comes next however, makes his breath go still. Ishara clearly looks at him, in the telling. "However when the nanites were originally formatted, we had to use... extraordinary means, to acquire them. It was clear that when we begot them, they were of a temporal format, beyond our knowable timeline. It was clear..." ...with a look at Almighty... "...that they came from outside time, a place where all perfect order existed beyond the Planes. A machine ascendance apparently, that equaled all other forms of ascendance."

"Outside time?" Imladris yelped. Almighty then imparted, to a knowing ear of a 'planet' hearing in upon. "There is a place where the endless pathway of time, finally reaches, where I form my _Base_ format from, to accomplish what exists now. To tell too much, could not be comprehended. Imagination, can't find anchor there. Not where perfection 'is' the All, and where I found part of the Tool needed, to know of a time 'here', yet unwritten. It is from 'there', that the nanites presented _themselves_ unto My Host."

Ishara gulped, and then with a proud look from Frode, continued. "I... ah... then used them, in Imladris's resurrection, in the beginning. They had been steadily reformatting him, for his... well... return. A return I for one am still unsure of, only because I am only told _recently of._" ...this a look back at a smirking Lord Frode. Ishara continues despite, really at that... "They 'are' a lifeform, all their own. And 'such' may explain why the mortals here may soon be _most_ like him."

Keiichi for one, patting his body all over. "You mean those little buggers in me... us... are alive?" ...which causes the other mortals to do the same unto their own forms, this in turn Belldandy cocks her gorgeous head over at him. "Yes. Did you not hear what we said unto the Planet Machiner Lord? We attested the same of Sigel and Banpei, just now, you and I." Keiichi in turn blinks, then looks at Imladris... "Okay, but... just... _how?_" ...was all he could muster.

Ishara then leveled accusingly at Imladris as well. "_Why indeed_."

Imladris gulps, but then unexpectedly, another holo-emitter snaps to life, and displays Scetu within it. "- _/ Apologies, I may answer that one._ -"

Suzuki just whispers over to Sora. "Is this their form of not knocking, or all that?" ... "I guess." Sora quips. Imladris however just bades a hand up, replying back... "Nay. I should answer, since all of it was my decision in the beginning of that Campaign."

And to be needlessly sure, Imladris traded a look with his 'real' Boss, as Kid-Almighty the Great and Small, just tilted his head. Imladris just took it for what it was worth. "When I originally was setting up assets for the Alliance, before it was called that, one of the first things I discovered was that the Demon forces were going all out. It was all too clear that just letting billions die, without a measure of combating the casualties that came in the after knowing, all was pointless to my stated Mission objectives. As such, I... used... my nanites, along with existing sources from the Silveren and Assat versions, to create... well... the Nanite Framework."

Kaia's voice comes up... "-_ The ones that ended up attaching itself upon the Hikari Tree Network, and 'everything' we took for granted. -_" ...this the Councilors present, all 'look' at once another in amazement. Imladris nodded, before Scetu interjected. "- _/ This was at the same time, the Synthetic baseline format was created, from upgraded machine format models that prior to the Machiner arrival, were no better than automatons. When I of my first Series designation, was activated, the nanites were infused into my own substructure._ -"

Skuld realizes... "THAT'S why you're so advanced. To be honest, I always wondered why that was so. The... same... as..." ...as she looks at Banpei and Sigel. She realizes... "Don't tell me my powers, when I created them too, had the same effect as..." ...this _she_ looks back at her Eternal parents. _Both_ had knowing smirks to give back. Imladris guessed at, looking at his Cousin. "Then... the same power that I garnered from the nanites, when I infused them into the Alliance to help protect them, is the same inherit power Skuld used, that evolved her Synthetics. The same that..."

"- _/ That formats my Logic Matrix. It may have been 'that', that the Machiner Planet was attempting to harness, without full realization._ -" ...a Synthetic General compliments with. Even 'his' subprocessors were heating, with the fathomless knowledge incumbent.

The combination of Skuld's Imladris's, and Scetu's realizations, dropped mouths all about. Of course Almighty just puts in his own version of 'plain speak'. With popcorn no less in hand. "One tends to forget the formal _power_ of the Future, given most minds are succinct upon the Present. Oh, no offense intended Daughter." ...with a puffy chomp that only begets a good laughter from Belldandy in return. Urd just for her part, from realizing earlier, remarks to her own shallow tone. "You mean, all that _'soul in the machine_' stuff, is for real?"

Kid-Almighty... "For us. Yes." ...and another chomp.

Tamiya then stammers out... "Dens... what does dat haves ta do with uz?" ...this in turn Ishara then fills in the holes with. "I suspected with further upgrades upon our armored bloke, that the more his own nanites formally evolved, that they would begin to take it upon themselves to garner all means to accomplish their framework mission by.

For instance..." ...her own popcorn bite, then a chew and gulp to continue with... "...when the Hikari Trees arrived on scene. A format energy based from the Seed of Yggdrasil itself. The 'same' kind of celestial energon that floods all you mortals here before us, the 'same' type that does the same for the Alliance. Given I suspect the nanites now are as much a incarnate part of the Alliance, as the Trees now, I make no small measure to say that the nanites became fully self-aware, and therefore in all essence, see each larger format Bioform or Sythaform, and further, as their own version of their universe.

By example, each mortal here... say... _you_ Lady Chihiro..." ...of named whom freaks a _bit_... "...now have nanite substructure that helps nourish and protect you, as a sentient format of the non-sentient bio-format cells that you take for granted of your continued existence. You are to _them_, their Universe. No joke. Each cell has a minimum of fifty to a hundred nanites, in _each_ cell. Your bone marrow is their 'core' where they format and repair themselves from. It is 'their' task, to maintain the Temple of a goddess, or god, to be poetic."

"Uh..." ...Chihiro warbles through bared teeth, as she 'picks' at her skin of left arm, like she would do to her shirt. "...kay."

Imladris just offers... "If that be the case." ...and he opens his right hand towards the gathered. The lot look _anewed_ stunned, as Imladris chants... "_See of the eye of the infinite small, of those linked, of those of heart, of those of mind to family._" ...this a small Intracel code 'ball' of brilliant blue appears, this causing Intracellic code rings to form around each mortal, at their waists. This however they stood or sat. The code ring scans them each and all, resulting in Imladris gawking an amazed eye, as Ishara comes over, with Lind and Eihwa looking as well. As a result, Imladris gulps, then looks at his mortal friends. (Whom could be thinking of changing that status, with that garnered glance.)

Imladris just offers, with a kooky smile! "Uhm... well... good news! You're officially part of the Alliance as citizens!"

"**Knock it off!**" ...comes back from most, Yamano and Keima for two, just eyeing each other weirdly. Imladris just warbles out, to his own disbelief. "The translator nanites evolved into formal nanites, I guess somewhere along the way with all that exposure in the Alliance Galaxy. I mean, I knew they were formatted along the same baseline as the nanites I introduced, but I never suspected... wait..."

A struck look at Rei, of all beings present, whom just waves back cutely, and then a look at Gaitha, makes Imladris propose. "Is it possible that the Ascendance event affected 'more' than just the Hikari Trees?"

"Heh." Kid-Almighty just 'offers' afar, as Lind also proposes off hearing... "Lord Almighty 'said' the original nanites were outside time, from a place where machines ascended. However impossible it seems, machines 'do' view all things in a timeless state." ...this Eihwa accents. "Their measure of time is based on other formats. If the ascendance 'connected' all Machiners and Synthetics 'to' that endpoint in time, somehow..."

"...then the machines learned to evolve 'because' of ascendance touching them." Ishara finishes. The next face all four share, comes with a... "_Wooooooooo._"

"Indubitably." ...Kid-Almighty quips. Keiichi then offers in... "So the little dudes inside us, got that ability 'after' the Illuminy guys evolved to that glowy state?" Belldandy gasps in her offering... "_Chain_ transcendence! I thought that was only a theory!"

"Make that 'practice' here." Ishara gulps, looking at the code orb in Imlade's hand, like it 'was' a Holy Grail. "The event triggered it. Who knows what _else_ it may have triggered. Who knows what is fully possibly with tenth-dimensional physics and essence, in such a concert."

Sigrun just thumbs at the Machiner Being hologram present. "We know 'one' result. We need to know how many others like this, will come and want the same."

That was sure a turning point, as the Machiner Planet then offers... ": - _If such by Logical Measure, I will... -word access- ...command my fellow units, to help protect, against intrusion of an Event most... -word access- ...holy._ - :"

"That was a switch." Talos remarks openly. Kid-Hild just chuckles in, of injection... "Oh, if ye knew what was coming, oh the times that 'will' come, to a holy land We for one will refrain from partaking."

"Poor form for you." Kid-Frigurina just flicks back, to a dry glare back from kid-Hild.

Satoko then offers... "Ah.. what of 'us' then?" ...this eyes look, as Otaki adds in... "Uh... yeah. We never was a part of that fun space stuff you guys did." ...this in turn Yamano adds. "Nor I, of one too old to bother prior."

Imladris thumbs his chin. "Hmm... the Hikari Trees couldn't have been a part. Did anyone visit their dwellings? I know they of Lady Satoko and Lord Otaki come by often enough, so of Lord Yamano's impart..."

Belldandy offers, a bit pensive. "I went with Keiichi last week, twice, to visit." ...this Keiichi looks at... "You came with us too right Keima?" ...this Keima nods. "I visit often to acquire new contracts, and to swap stories. At least... um... three times a week. So six or seven these last two weeks."

Imladris really hazarded out, rubbing his own hair. "I can only surmise, that Belldandy's presence, triggered nanites to... well... jump, to you three, though Satoko and Otaki's constant presence here would account as well." ...this the Yamano family familiars trade looks replete. Ishara surmised through folded arms. "As said, the nanites are sentient, even as Sigel and Banpei demonstrate, emotional. The Hikari Trees base their energy from 'our' format state. He in essence were... well..."

Keiichi's NIT knowledge played a relative part here. "My little guys jumped, using Belldandy, and the other goddesses here, like a form or a router from us, to Satoko and Otaki. Yamano sensei was affected when Bell and I went to visit."

Imladris gulped. "If so, in only two weeks, they both evolved 'fast', adhering to all three, essentially because of their attachment to us as family. Celestial by extension even."

Sora pokes at herself. "The little guys see us as family?" ...Imladris nods. "More than. I sense 'that' may be why you all have unknowingly formed your own Network. Like a... ah..."

Keiichi to the NIT rescue again. "Like a local computer network or such, like a bunch of computers in a room or something." ...this Suzuki quips. "We're a bunch of computers now?" ...this Peorth smirks. "Oui. Your minds are computers, like your bodies are machines. Are they not?"

A bunch of realizing murmurs plied across the lot. Kaia for one pokes at herself of her holo-image. "- _One forgets indeed, what we take for granted._ -"

"Can we get them out?" Chihiro blurts out next. She quickly regrets it, in due part to the face Imladris pulls, one rather pensive, even pained. Skuld nearby has the 'same' look. Imladris takes a breath, then offers, with a look at Ishara, and then back at Chihiro, and 'then' at the Yamano clan. "Well, they 'did' do all that without consent. They only intended to help, otherwise we'd 'all' not be here. Or be those cyborg things they show on that sci-fi show Skuld yells about."

"When I get the chance that is!" Skuld yelps, before Urd smushes her face down with. "Hush kid."

Imladris then offers... "I... guess... if you really want to have the removed, I could... -gulp- ...use the kill code I installed in them."

That make them all _freeze_. Imladris just sighs in offering. "I worried that the nanites might go beyond their programming, and become sentient enough to seize control of their hosts. I had the code programmed in, as a failsafe. To miracle of miracles, this never occurred. Heck to Heaven, their conduct went beyond what I dreamed of them. But they 'should' have asked permission first. I can use that code now if you like."

"Uh..." Chihiro fiddles with her hands, and mind with. Keiichi then blinks. "Wait, you can 'ask' them?" Imladris nods back. "Aye. All I need is a nanite interface..." ...this Scetu offers quickly... "- _/ In transit in moments Master._" ...this a shimmering sound begins to form nearby on the ground, as Imladris then flicks his Morphemic blade in hand, to reform it into a mere dagger. The lot blanch on seeing Imladris then proceed to... "...and some blood." ...and makes a swift slash of the blade on his left open palm.

One he blinks, when blood _doesn't_ appear! "Eh?" ...this three High of High and Low trade sudden looks at each, as Lind for one, only sees a strange white energon, where a 'cut' is supposed to be. One that heals quicker than she'd seen of the like. "Beloved, your hand is..."

"What the _flacknart?_" ...Imlade blanches, and then proceeds to make more attempts to cut himself, over and over and _over!_ Imladris just vents, as Ishara realizes to her own silent mindset of amazement... "(_It's near time for..._)"

"Why won't it cut!" ...this by the time that the mortal lot watching, are queasy, for _some_ reason. Imladris just growls, and then hands his blade to Lind. "Here! I'll hold my arm out, and you cut it off! That'll get them to..."

Suddenly a _**SHOWER**_ of thrown popcorn and container bags, just pelt, smack, and bonk off the bucko! "**WILL YOU QUIT THAT!**"

Imlade realizes, and then looks around, as Eihwa comes up with the interface. "Ahh... um... I ah... need a volunteer then." ...this in turn Keiichi just offers his arm. He just warns. "I don't want scars like _you_ have dude."

Imlade just smiles meekly in return. "I only need a finger, for a droplet." ...this Lind tosses back Imlade's blade, for his deft catch, and then quick wordless swipe of the Morphed blue-diamond dagger, across Keiichi's pinky finger. A good wince, as Keiichi's blood appears on the blade tip. Imladris in the quick... "A trillion apologies." ...as Imladris places the blood droplet onto the scanner. He then looks back in time to see Belldandy with Keiichi's pinky finger in her... mouth.

Yeah, blushes all around, as Belldandy heals the finger in a manner even Urd is surprised of, (and of course approving.) Keiichi just gulps... "_I remember 'that' one._" ...this as Ishara just 'coughs' back to the matter at hand. "Persay back to the iota at hand, shalt we?" ...as eyes 'try' to avert back to the device Eihwa holds. She then taps a few holo buttons on the small circular interface, the device shaped no more than of a holo-emitter disc. "Esatto allora, this should connect us to the nanite translation node, and... -gasp-"

Of the sight that appears, one that even stops Belldandy's enjoyment of healing her beloved, is when one of the nanites appears in formal holographic format. However, it's the shape of the format, that makes her gasp as well... "It's so beautiful."

Imladris gasped as well... "They evolved into 'this'?" ...as the format shown, is rather than some tiny boxy thing, is rather a shape that is like looking at a snowflake that Keima fashioned from glass. But merely 'snowflake' in shake, the nanite shown, is like a carved work, with thin filaments along it's elegant structure, that swoop, and curve like filaments on a feather. Given the holographics are in full color and detail, the sight makes Chihiro drop to her knees. Tamiya on reaction, reaches over, as she whispers... "That... may be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." ...this Keiichi, with Belldandy adrape on his shoulder, whispers... "That... is inside... me? ...inside... us?"

"- _Yes Keiichi, my lord of charge. _-" ...this in shocking realization, that the nanite speaks 'back' with! Talos just gulps, with Peorth encapsulating him in the majesty of the moment. "One thing, after another. Is it not."

Keiichi leans in, replying back to the lightly toned mecha-voice, that of all electronic mode, sounded like 'his' own voice. "Heh. You'll make me get a swell head."

"Same as everyday Bro!" ...Megumi cracks out, to a good laugh all around, which 'includes' the nanite as well. Such then is laced with the heavy tone of amazement, of the Machiner Planet Being, as it speaks in 'seeing' turn. ": - _Incredible. -word access- Beautiful._ - :"

Imladris just quips back to the Planet projection... "See what you have to look forward to?"

The nanite then speaks... "- _ Indeed, though if our master wishes it, the same we know of our linked kin within our host formats, we will terminate, or prepare to exodus from said forms, without argument. This, as we only serve those that we wish to call home, and Hosts._ -"

Keiba just speaks with a finger pointed at his own chest, which made what was said, all the kookier. "Ain't ya guys supposed to get angry, and take us over and go blow up humanity or something?"

The nanite just offers afar, knowing the nanites 'in' Keiba are actively 'listening' in. "- _We could, if our Lord Host desires it._ -" ...this Imlade just bades up a defensive set of hands, equal to the uneasy faces of the comedic, all around. "_Ah_, I think we not need that here. Or ever. Such would be too much of a mode of a mortal Plane here, plying too much dour mindsets of entertainment and all."

Takano just rolls her eyes in agreement. "Yah, movies these days." ...though it's all vectored back again, as Imladris asks... "So you little guys evolved off of the Ascendance energy wake. You realize what it all could 'do' to them all." ...this the mortal lot blinks again. Chihiro meeking back. "Do who what _how_ now?"

"Brown cow." Imlade jokes to complete, and nearly sees Chihiro get up and kick him. The nanite just saves his arse, with explanation of... "-_ We based our sentience off our Hosts. My own is currently compiled off the Network, and the presence of the Hikari Seed lass, that sustains this conversation. And despite, we only can evolve off what mindset capabilities, our Host Lord and Ladies, are capable of, off of the evolutionary course._ -"

Keiichi blinks. "You mean humans would be able to reading other peeps minds someday? And all that?" ...this the nanite 'nods'. "- _Indeed Host Lord. Your cognitive abilities were only now being tapped, to create a Network off of. We apologize however, for the intrusion we caused. We were only going off our baseline programming function._ -"

Ishara smirked at Keiichi. "Humanity's potential in presence here. I suspect they could only increase such cognitive advancements, at the rate Imladris saw of his own. Though now with the evolutionary course attached, we might need to adjust the nanites in the mortals."

Imladris just blanches at that. "You mean _they_ don't have to go through all the needles I went through? By golly gee whizz!" ...this Lind just pats Imlade back with... "No pain, no gain." ...and nearly goes through with a hip toss off of the fluster Imlade gave back at her. Chihiro just decries a bit in realizing... "You don't mean we are gonna end up like bucket head, are we?"

Imladris actually shrugs his shoulders in accent to that. "Actually, after a hundred years or so... well... I mean, that is if they remain within you. Though all 'I' went through, was by willing choice by my own Wish. Your course is still your own. I mean these guys are like me, a... tool." ...Imladris stops and shakes his own head.

Takano then asks. "Could we at tha least get help to not _hear_ each other like we did earlier today? And by tha by, you need to keep _sharks_ outta your gutter head. Please dweary?"

Imladris knowingly chuckles. "You all want to hear that story?"

"_No_." ...came from _**everyone**_ else. Only another chuckle returned. This however leads to Yamano offering... "Perhaps first, we should discuss all this further, before we decide." ...this Keima nods in accent. "Yes. But when we decide, either way, we will expect that result adhered."

Imladris sighs, trades a look with Ishara, then nods. "Acquiesce, I will." ... "- _And I of we, as well. _-" ...the nanite agrees in intonation. However the Planet Being then injects in. ": - _If of the ill against Logic... -word access- ...here, then I hold such of disregard, to the Matrix._ - :" ...this a clear voice from the 'other' side of the line of life here. Yamano 'and' the Being actually eye each other. Kid-Almighty blinks 'both' eyes in seeing this, as Frode offers out... "And hence we come to the politics of the philosophy of Life."

Imlade just shrugs... "That'll be a debate. In any case, I apologize for my part that caused all this. I..." ...this Keiichi then asks, looking at the blood droplet, underneath the projection. "How do I get the lil dude back in me?" ...this he gets looked at, and responds back. "What? Can't let something that cool die and all, right?"

The smiles he got back from four goddesses near him, just gives him a bit of a Keima blush complex. Belldandy then offers... "Perhaps we can help that." ...Ishara nodding. "Or course." ...and... "- _Yay_. -" ...from the nanite.

Imladris sees this, trades a look with Lind, then back to the Council. He then comments out... "Suppose we should wrap this up, for the debate to proceed 'off' air." ...this an eye at a random camera-orb. He then hears behind him, mortal lot, along with the goddess attached, suddenly begin to disperse. Megumi just opts out with... "I think we've had enough of a dose of your reality for once." ...Keiba in weary concert. "Yeah, have fun with all that."

Imladris smirks, and then turns to impart... "So, shalt we... eh?" ...as Ishara partakes away with Lind and Eihwa, Frode following along, as Belldandy trails off with Keiichi, and the interface device. Ishara just quips back with... "Have fun with that." ...as rather quickly enough, the bunch head inside to either the residence, or the temple. Others just leave outright after saying goodbyes. Imladris then sniffs at himself, as Sigrun comes up. "Did I offend?" ...this Sigrun just shrugs in with... "I guess it was all enough for one night. Excuse me Master." ...this Imlade sees Sigrun then float up. The Excellency cocks his head, then looks back at Eros, whom immediately throws up his holo-displayed hands defensively. "- _Said or did nothing, did I._ -"

Imladris looks down, and gulps. "Guess it was 'that' again."

Kaia, for one suspecting, asks... "- _ When 'are' you going to ask my friend? _-" ...this causing Imladris to look at the authoring voice, one that had a look of 'waiting' on her facade. And somehow by sense of Network, Imladris saw 'all' the Councilors 'display' this, one format or another. Imladris actually was forced to admit, after a moment of halted realization... "I'm not sure."

The rest of the meeting, was upon this somber tone.

* * *

><p>Belldandy sat in Keiichi room, with said owning bloke, as she held the nanite interface device. Keiichi glanced up at a smirking Takano, before he heard, as his Moth... er... Takano, left his sight. "Thank you for saving me today Keiichi dear." ...this the said lad looks at a dearly blushing, if somewhat dangerously innocent goddess, looking at him. (Or not so dangerous, that's how '<em>pure<em>' Belldandy's face was to him. He couldn't tell.) Keiichi just chuckled back. "I didn't do much. Couldn't really open that door without Lind's help." ...this he looks thoughtful, as Belldandy prepared the interface for the retransfer.

"I wonder why all that happened today. I thought the demon stuff was on hold. Would seem too much for that Satorna guy to pull with."

Belldandy stopped, and looked a bit absent in thought. "I sense the past was not the primary problem there, but a situation that only led to one that still hasn't been resolved."

Keiichi then leaned forward, making Belldandy look back with a blush. "You... don't think _everything_ that happened today, was a part of gold dude's problems and all?"

Belldandy looked down, then places the interface device down, and then 'plucks' the blood droplet off the device, within a tiny pink spell 'globe', on her own right pinky finger. She offers, while watching her own actions. "Not all of them. However I sense this time, we ourselves cannot help his predicament. I sense more, that will determine all such for us to witness. A moment out of all control, save for one that wants such the most."

Keiichi nods, then shrugs. "Guess what will be, will be then."

And then Belldandy simply asks, as she raises her spell endowed finger up. "Could you open your mouth? The transfer will work best through direct soft tissue contact." ...this Keiichi just pays little mind of it. "Ah, sure." ...and quickly just puts her finger in his mouth.

"_Oooh_..." ...the two look up at the sudden presence of Peorth. Belldandy, still with her finger in Keiichi's mouth, actually wasn't thinking of anything amorous at that moment. Keiichi sure realized it however, to his RED beet blush. Peorth then winks, turns around, and with her 'own' spell bubble on a pinky, calls out. "Talos amour, could you help moi with something?"

Belldandy just blinks, as Keiichi 'extricates' from her finger, and quips. "I think we started something naughty."

Frig's head then pokes around the open slide door. "Grandkids." ...which Belldandy blurt-blushes at, with Keiichi in yelping turn... "_Hey!_"

* * *

><p>The teasing shouting in the other part of the residence, just was ignored as Urd played more than just mommy, with a giggling Rei, as Urd tickled her, and all other manner of fun play, on the floor. It 'was' in the air, but Urd 'was' somehow trying to settle the Seed lass down. Troubadour looked on, on his side, leaning his hand on elbow on head, looking calmly at the scene.<p>

Urd after long enough, saw this from her lover. "What?"

"What indeed." Troubadour remarked. Rei looked over, as Urd just blushed, then threw a pillow at the Tree Spirit bloke. Urd just accused back. "Aren't you supposed to be a jealous type?"

Troubadour just flitted his other hand back. "It's our kid. Not like another god did all that." ...this he blinks and quips. "Is there?"

Urd just _POWED_ him good with another pillow. It took them awhile to fall asleep, what with that pillow fight. And then Skuld complained, and go dragged in by Rei. It was interesting to see the Seed 'turn' into an acorn sized Seed, to comprise her version of sleep. Sure made two parents warm as heaven.

* * *

><p>An hour later, all souls not of permanent residence had left. This left a few other souls, spread amongst the temple grounds, most within the two structures, many alluding to sleep as well.<p>

But not one.

His found a cold solitude again, back near that wondrous glade of stilled trees, and a stump that slept with the night. He kept more company with the stump, given his solace of feel. For more than one reason now. The cold grass underneath, as if a repeat of his earlier upon the Fuji mount.

"What's going on?" ...with a look at his hand. The one that no longer shed direct blood, from him. A mind that mulled a 'bunch' of iotas that were really gnawing at him. A true swirl of emotion he already stuffed down twice in the past hour, but now were _really_ swelling up, all despite his further attempts. He even smacked his head once with viciousness to halt this mental course.

It only garnered a sore head that faded of pain _too_ quickly.

He finally just whispered. "When the heck will this all _stop_ being about me." ...this he realized, Her as the probably reason _when_.

Normally, He wouldn't bother hiding himself, but since Hild was habitual, and Frig was worrying of not interrupting at such a late hour, a mini-Almighty, with his mini-accompaniment, just watch from a shadowed locale of the trees. It was there, when Imladris said his last weak impart, he decided. "_Tomorrow_, we begin the Test."

"Please." Mini-Frigurina said, but heard the 'same' word from mini-Hild, in simultaneous measure. It was there Hild looked over, and realized. "Yeah yeah, We think it's time we got Tyr back. Once and for bloody all."

"But first." Frig offers, as eyes see a loved form, walks near, as Imladris looks up and gaffs a bit loud... "Lind!" ...which Lind only reacts, with a right pinky finger to her lips, of all of a 'shush' motion. She then stops, with her General's gown about her, a pale light given off, given the lack of moonlight, the clouded sky defeating further, in this darkened glade. Imladris swore Lind 'was' a ken of moonlight muted, all of her own.

Imladris only manages at first... "You don't deserve to wait on me. I should be better than this to you."

"We both have a plan then." Lind remarks, Imladris looks up, seeing her glistening eyes of ice and soul. She furthers... "I assure you, we both will feel the merit, of when the moment comes. Promise I even do."

Imladris looks up, really wanting. "Should it be now... in fact..." ...which a raised hand of his, is caught by both of hers. Lind uses this to lean in, and whisper plainly. "Everyone is about to rest. We should to."

Imladris looks back down. "I... wont sleep well tonight." ...this he finally breaches a walled up dam of his soul. "Not of late since we got back either, to be honest."

Lind nods gently. "I suspected." ...this as unrealizingly, a couple other souls join in unseen. The Network bit 'pinging' them again, unexpectedly. Imladris just lets it all out at once. "In fact... the battle, that Seer... what I did to everyone. The expectations of a duality that might not work. Wanting to live, but this all of Tyr may not allow.

And then... that _nightmare_ with Voluspa. Then that dream with... you... and I, with... a _family_." ...Imladris didn't see Lind still as ice, as he tones out. "I'm not sure if it's just dreams, or more. I... just feel like I will fail everyone. I still swear I won't, but I still 'feel' something otherwise. I just don't understand anymore."

Lind looks a bit to the side, but then feels her face cupped, of as such she looks dead into pleading eyes. Imladris just begs a bit more than he intended. "I love you so much. I don't want to lose you because of _me_. Please... help me stop myself from losing everyone. From... harming everyone." ...this he finally drops his head, and sobs unexpectedly. Lind realized what was happening. "You've been bottling it all up for two weeks. Have ye not."

Imlade looks up between welled eyes, before Lind just lunges herself around Imladris completely. She just bids him to sob it out, like a drawn poison of wound. "For once, less a warrior, more a love. Just let it out." ...this she sheds her own 'poisons' through her own tears, as Imladris just lets it all loose, for a good five minute release.

He never even saw Eihwa approach, and gently join in, for sake of same release for him. Unseen, Frode of mini, just sighs, with a mini-Ishara close in. He just bid in whisper. "Good to know it's all not just a tough as nails soul we have protecting us all."

"Even of a Master?" ...Ishara whispers. Frode nods. "I wouldn't have known how to love, unto you as my luck of happenstance, if not for my Master's teachings. Such 'needs' to be taught back in kind now."

"Tomorrow." ...the two hear behind them, as mini-Al just watches, with shared company. This they then hear unexpectedly. "With help from an original Flame. The same you all heed as the Progenitor, of your Order."

Ishara gasps, almost betraying herself. "_She still lives?_ Even after 'all' this time?" This Almighty nods. "And with assistance from an old Company once led. From that, and the beginning of the Test prior, we shall prepare him proper for the final Ordeal. Such comes, without fail now."

Ishara just seethes instead. "He better live though all that, I want grandkids."

"Agreed." Mini-Frigurina imparted, though mini-Hild just rolled her mini-eyes. "Sure, plan ahead. Why stop you both." ...she just got raspberried back in turn. Kid-Almighty meanwhile, watched for a different reason, one He knew all too well. His form would grow soon, it would need to be hidden, to prevent question too many, too soon. The Test was both a combat, and a preparation, this Almighty was certain, as he watched.

They then watched the scene before them, as it settled. Such allowed Imladris and his loves a good measure of sleep, the first in weeks, for his ken.

He would need it.

* * *

><p>Her ashen-burning eye opened upon her illogical format being, one now looking more <em>goddess<em> than She cared for. Such was necessity, of her somehow patient wait, in the endless screech of her Realm. All her gray Voice stated...

"_: Day One... Tis __**done**__. :_"

Her eye shut closed again. Them _both_, of patient wait, knew what was coming.

Time, was all there was now.

And His first mistake.

(End Act III)

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry that Act II is so much shorter than Act III. I felt like holding onto the continuity of the story in this Act. I'm not a fan of breaking up stories anyway. I'll leave it all here for what it is all worth. The same of the story material.<p>

Hope no one minds a Bivouac, for the next chapter. If not 'more'.


	4. Act IV

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Eternity**

Volume III

Act IV

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should play Wagner for them." ...this in turn Gate's comment gets a heft laugh, blusterous in tone. This as Gate and Thor watched a literal flight formation of fifteen Valkyries approach. Thor then went from a bemused chuckle, to a reminiscent one. Gate heard the change in tone, as the War Master beheld his beloved <em>Mjolnir<em> like a tall staff, the hammer tip upon ground, the business end held at his hands, up to his chest at level. His long war worn beard, fluttered like is robes of black and gold, his pale chest of hair and skin, taking in all his endless glory. The same of his ageless gray eyes of battles endless. The same of his imparted tone.

"This will be a Day, _long_ remembered."

Gate shivered at the meaning, as the 'entryway' was approached by the likes of fourteen Commanders of the Gold Wings, and one recently minted, and transferred Silver Wings apprentice for a recent enough General's future discourse and conduct. They all land with military snappiness. (The Silver Wing's version needed more confidence though.) They all stride forth with pride in their order, (the Silver Wing's... ya know,) as they clack to a stop, all fifteen in crisp jumpsuits, and Axes shining off the 'light' that encompassed Gate's own adherent realm of palace.

Master Thor hefted _Mjolnir_ to his right shoulder, hand of same, as he strode forth a couple of steps. The Valkyries in turn, for fourteen parts of such, gazed back with beaming awe. (The fifteenth was a bit jittered with her version.) One of their number stepped forward, as the one bearing the Standard of this Command, upon her Axe. The Standard of white with blue trim, gold trim around the first, fluttered almost more like a flag, than a Standard. The beholder snaps to a crisp stop of her combat boots.

"Honor Command Wing, reporting."

Thor looked at the Valkyrie Commander, and her short spiky locks of white hair. Not merely white blond, rather pure white. A fitting mode from her Father. Thor nodded stiffly. "Acknowledged Commander Jora. Although..." ...he looked at the Valkyries present... "...I was under the impression, this was a vacation of apparent."

Jora just smiled meekly, as another Commander spoke up... "It must be a family trait." ...this Thor eyes in turn next... "One would think such as ye, would be a clone of the family of Frode, Commander Phosus."

The flame hair colored Valkyrie blushes a bit, under the snickers she receives from her fellow warriors. Thor smirks, then commands... "At ease." ...which for one of the number with, was a bit less so than her fellow numbers. Thor looked over the Axe laden lethal lasses, seeing Commanders Phosus, Demesus, Tsuyana, and a bit 'extra' of eye at his own daughter Thurd.

Eyes laden at the other ten Commanders, aside from an already acknowledged Commander Jora, included the unnamed that would be _completely_ familiar to the Lord Knight himself. Thor again gave out a reminiscent chuckle, as he then eyed the one Silver Wing in the group. The look given back, was rather fearful, to be all honest. Thor took that in stride, with his motioned own, parting through the Valkyries (whom grumbled a bit at being nudged aside like that,) as he approached an anew of official Valkyrie, the former Operator in turn just all about looking ready to faint.

A good credit that Chrono didn't do just that, as Thor stops and eyes the goddess more intently. He then snaps. "Snap too Valkyrie Chrono!"

"S.. Sir!" ...Chrono spike-blathers out, as the other Valkyries look on. Thor just plies in, with a level tone. "A Valkyrie, which you 'are' of one now Silver Wings Chrono, acts with more dignity to the _confidence_ of said earned measure! A Valkyrie is one with her Axe! A Valkyrie knows no fear!"

"Si... Sir! Permission... to amend that... f... fear." ...Chrono manages out. Thor cocked an eye, then quipped. "So, one knows better of whom will be your Mistress and Mentor now. And also of whom a friend is attached unto, of an Equal."

Chrono opens her mouth, then loses her train of thought. "Ah..."

Behind Thor (whom is 'level' eyed,) one of the other Valkyries unnamed remarks. "The Lord Knight did that a lot too."

Thor just grinds a tic in response to that. "I wonder if I should use the same 'treatment' here." ...which makes Chrono go _wide eyed!_ Thor snickers, then imparts his next, with a good stiff, but confidence giving hand, on Chrono's left shoulder. A good lean in from the Master of War, comes with... "Know that your auspice will fit in well. This with those you know well enough of. And of one that holds as much uncertainty of what is to come, as well as knowledge you should well heed of."

Chrono blinks, then nods. "I will Master Thor."

Gate then pipes up, annoyed. "You all ready to go? I got other travelers today, you know."

Thor just in turn **strides** back at her! "Do not interrupt me when I am imparting wisdom!"

Gate just comically shark tooth like yells back! "**What** wisdom? All those hits in the head from the Generals and Sifa, actually 'left' wisdom in that cranium of yours!"

This results in a head-tug-o-war between the two, as The Valkyries watch in blinking dismay. Jora just sighs out... "We sure know how to act disciplined."

The Gate arrival was delayed for a good bit, as Gate just flat out wouldn't back down. And Thor... well...

* * *

><p>-Earth, a familiar residence.-<p>

"Now where'd I put that camera pod."

"_Washu!_ Will you knock it off with the camera peeping crud! I'm not crying like a baby for ya this time dammit!" ...as a cyan spiky lock lass of a 'differing' demon background, just acts all like one! Another lass of long red spiky-crab hair lengths just pops back into sight with... "Ah, got... eh? ...it? What's this?" ...this as she pokes... "Looks like a camera orb unit."

This in turn, the cyan haired babe, 'bound' within an 'device' of some kind, then spouts out at... "Hey! What's this ball thing with a camera aiming at me for!"

Washu blinks... "Wow, they get around." ...this as the Cyan haired one of less clothing than Urd, just snarls... "Hey! No peep shows!" ...and charges energy in her hand 'just' like and Urd bolt! Washu just snaps out... "Watch it Ryoko! We don't want an intergalactic media incident here! Plus _stop_ trying to wreck my lab up again! You're as bad as Mihoshi."

Just before Ryoko goes all Urd, another couple of voices spike in! This as... "Washu! They're back again!" ...as Washu looks up at... "Nioke? Up there too?" ...as Nioke and Sasami appear from a darkened area of the Lab, and each carrying camera orbs! Washu just looks like a crab head on a beet tomato, hence her fuming. Nioke just comes up and plops her orb into Washu's hand. Nioke adds... "I think we need a talk with that _leader_ of theirs."

Washu just eyes 'into' the orb, one eye 'each' into an orb ala each hand, and frowns. "Maybe a talk with '_her_', to do 'more' to that leader of theirs. I should give 'lily' lessons too."

Ut oh... wrong residence.

* * *

><p>-Earth... the 'other' residence.<p>

...there's a lot of them, no?-

"To think I drink Sake too." ...this Urd just blusters at a nearby camera orb with. Skuld nearby, mocks in... "And just as violent."

Rei flat out BLARES in... "_Mommy is great! Lay off, and on Sentaro!_" ...this as the Seed child-o-light spot comical defense of her mommy, causes Sentaro, whom is next to Skuld, causes said lad to be shove-plopped onto the Future Norn lass! Urd just claps impressed at Rei. "Way to go sweetie!" ...as Sentaro blushes like a match about to burst into flame! "Ahh... sorry Skuld."

Skuld (half actually enjoying this bit,) just growls in kind with... "We must make Urd-kun, pay."

"Ahem." ...comes from a Mighty source. Sentaro manages to scramble back up and pull Skuld up in kind. This as Keiichi just looks at a smiling Belldandy. "Isn't family great."

"That would be the point of it all here." Belldandy nods, as the lot enjoy breakfast. This as four Norns, their Spirit and mortal accompaniment, absent one Eros for Sigrun's impart, where said space is taken up by Peorth and Talos, and next to them, Eihwa, with Lind wedged in too close for the General's comfort. The wedged in state caused by Ishara and Frode, the latter losing most of his food to the former. Troubadour near Urd, was losing the same to an unexpectedly hungry Rei. A growing glob of light liked Belldandy's cooking.

The opposite was said, as next to a 'growing' Almighty and Frigurina, a 'growing' Hild just kept pouring salt onto her own breakfast. Keiichi was still weirded out, that the two now looked more as _ten_ year olds, though Urd just looked of annoyance at the same. She mocked over at her unwanted mother. "You want food to go with that salt there Hild?"

Hild just raspberried back, and took a sodium filled bite. Her own little 'combat' against Belldandy, was quickly vectored away from, as Lind suddenly 'senses' and then comments out. "Beloved will be done praying soon." ...this in reactive turn Almighty looks to Keiichi as the residence 'lord' first, and then to the others generally. "Then you all know what is about to be done here, this morning."

Breaths were held. Forks and chopsticks held 'too' steady. Keiichi for unintended part, responds first with... "You are 'sure', gold dude will... well... survive all that?"

"More than." A pre-teen Frigurina puts out, which makes Belldandy ask next. "We will then see the formal testing for Cousin's station begin?"

Hild just quipped out... "You First-Class types, and you as well ol Urd of rejecting the same, have seen zilch as ever yet before. Oh, the terror you'll be witnessing, of a Trial of a High Gods Seat."

"I for one, cannot wait." ...came in retort, of the Lower Seat of the Judicator. It was a tone that blushed Ishara and Lind both, for their _respective_ reasons. Almighty then imparted... "But first, a good couple of meetings are required." ...this in two vectors, Keiichi, Sentaro and Troubadour shuddered, as Peorth and Eihwa did of 'their own'.

Sigrun just sighs in, with a tap on the laden table. "I love it how you get melodramatic like that on us."

Almighty just stuck his ten year old (version) tongue back at his daughter. Belldandy got a good giggle that begot infectious, and a good glom hug by Frig in turn on Al. Lind then interrupts with... "He's emerging..." ...and then a sensing sigh... "...and waking up." ...which causes Lind to see a rice bowl with an egg, handed to her by Eihwa at the ready, which in turn Lind just pops said food-in-bowl, into pill-o-pain form. She then quips to the bemusement of the others... "Excuse me." ...as Eihwa floats out behind with... "I have a cup of juice this time for him. He'll need it."

"Ah, such love." Frigurina quips, as Belldandy offers... "More tea anyone, or juice?"

"Please." Keiichi responds in turn.

Almighty just finishes his tea, with a good clack upon the table to signal with, as Frigurina in turn then quips. "Save a cup for Dear Father love here, would ye." ...which makes Belldandy blink off guard for once. Keiichi gulps, and amends from prior. "I think save me that cup too."

* * *

><p>He felt weirded out, as he emerged from the Temple. A Templar rubbing at his temple of his cranium whatnot ye. Dressed simply in his garments from last night, rather than full Regalia here, Imladris felt refreshed enough. He also remarked unto himself... "That prayer session felt <em>odd<em>."

"Ahem." ...suddenly came to his hearing. The glowing, cool morning of sunlight, cast it's glimmer across two goddesses, Lind once again in her jumpsuit, Eihwa in her goddess gown. Imladris sighed in seeing the Pill form of his breakfast. He then asked warily of... "That's apple juice, I hope. Right?"

"Si." Eihwa smiles meekly, as Lind 'speaks' for her, along with a sudden snap of her free fingers of left hand, what 'was' apple juice, is turned into... "You get _grapefruit juice_, especially after that crying like a baby scene last night, that you dragged me into!"

Imlade just darted his eyes around, trying to apologize just right. All he got out was... "Ah... I love you?"

Lind just slit her eyes. "_Come. Here_." ...which Eihwa just gulps in hearing.

Oh, when someone sends you the very best, _rammed_ straight down your throat. The grapefruit juice really didn't help either, between the taste, and the citric acid burns to his sundered throat.

* * *

><p>It was like preparing for their Doom.<p>

Belldandy looked intently into Keiichi's eyes. She whispered her confidence unto him. "You'll be fine. All will be... well."

"Y... yeah." Keiichi gulped out.

Nearby, Sentaro was being glom-cuddled to nigh death, by Skuld. The youngest Norn lass just sobs out. "I'll be here when you get back! I'll be here! I'll be here."

"Su... sure..." Sentaro really jittered out.

Urd onto Troubadour's brow, with her tactile own. Rei hugging her daddy for all that she could. Urd in her confidence. "It's been nice knowing you."

"_Oh Urdy_..." ...the Tree Spirit whimpered out in tears. Really, he did. Wasn't pretty.

Sigrun meanwhile just simply hugged herself, with a good dear blush. She also looked at a camera orb. "I wonder if I should warn Eros."

All that got in response, was a barb back from a ten year old looking CEO, who floated up and patted Sigrun on her left shoulder. "Just to be sure, We can take his soul to be processed, if you would like."

Sigrun just spats back. "Go crawl into a 'hole' within yourself." ...which made Urd suddenly laugh out loud.

Boy Frig had to keep Hild back, after that one. Frigurina just thumbed up, through Hild's wailing arms, at Sigrun. "Good one!"

At that, Frode just offered, as Ishara looked on... well... annoyed. "Do be sure to accord yourselves to the Mighty standard." ...which begets a stiff bonk from Ishara on Frode's melon. "Enough with the theatrics! I swear ye all are fops and all. It's just a simple meeting."

Keiichi just yells back at the Medical Seat goddess. "You kiddin lady? Who the HECK ever goes through a meeting like _this?_"

Frode rather plainly... "The Council for one. I could list a thousand others _per day_."

Keiichi gulps, guessing for how _long_ that probably all encompassed. "Guess... even _he_ needs a vacation too then. Heh."

Belldandy in turn then garners Keiichi complete attention with... "Perhaps..." ...a cup of her hands, unto his head. Such was his renewed shallow breath, as Belldandy completes... "...this will help."

Instead of a kiss, Belldandy just presses her forehead onto his. He felt her soft breath, felt the warmth of her forehead Sigil glowing, a serenity that helped calm his nerves. The others saw this, as Hild quipped in annoyance. "What, are they regressing back into elementary school? We mean... oh _bad lord_." ...as Hild then sees Sentaro with Skuld's own forehead pressed upon his. Urd does the same for Troubadour. Their foreheads glow just as serenely.

Sigrun really _wishes_ she could do the same, and was having trouble not holding her feelings in check. Frigurina just taps at Hild's melon top. This the Second Seat goddess of lessened looking age, just remarks of an ageless wisdom. "You need to consider more, than just power, in your calculations."

Hild strains her eyes up at Frigurina unseen, for a short moment. And then she shrugs. "We just may _consider_ that. Knowing what is to come."

Frigurina just looked somber all of a sudden, this before they 'all' feel the Calling, occur.

* * *

><p>Outside, after Imlade regains feeling in his throat, and his stomach stops complaining at him <em>resoundingly<em>, he hears from Eihwa. "Are you feeling better Comandante dei Cavalieri?" ...this Imladris, not noting the descript Eihwa just took, responds to clear his mind with. "Was kinda strange, during my prayer session."

"Hence why you feel asleep again?" Lind chided. Imladris however remarked in kind. "Less that actually, than like I was 'pulled' into it, by other minds. A strange sensation, I've never felt before."

Lind and Eihwa then trade a look, before they look back to hear Imladris finish his strange impart. "Like I was hearing 'myself' pray back at me. But not of just 'my' voice. I don't get it."

Lind would have considered, given what she was told by Almighty earlier at breakfast. Instead, she then 'feel' the Call. Imladris looks up with a start, 'feeling' it, even MORE SO. "Oh dear Light."

Eihwa just smirked, and then offers, as she leans onto Lind's right shoulder. "Well then. _Buon viaggio_."

Imlade blinks. "Trip? Enjoy? What say you of..." ...before he flat out vanishes from sight! And he's not the only one subjected, as Lind smirks. "And then, so soon."

She then gulps, as Eihwa leans in dangerously. "Ah, some time alone together. If only for a momento."

Lind eyes back, and then remembers what 'else' Almighty told them all.

This 'would' be a day of days indeed.

* * *

><p>He felt it as much as Her Will did.<p>

"- _ Has it begun? _-"

The dry tone came with a bit 'too' much emotion. Voluspa SCALDED Caceroth's mind, from the start! She responded only with... "_: Do NOT attempt to consider my Vision to act upon. Not with your failures beheld unto MY WILL! :_"

Caceroth was cowled, like a mere mortal puppy, under the lash of Fenrir itself. The Seer sensed this, and then derided to the _**clamoring**_ 'walls' of her hateful _gray_ Domain!

"_: Make your Mistake, Crime! Make it, and be Sorrow for it! :_"

Caceroth, burned under duality. One that he hated all the Same as She. And that She was unstable Herself in her screech to the ill winds!

His _facet_, felt a strange remorse, one the Wraith hid with ALL power to do so with.

It was such, She didn't feel this, such was her Focus for the attempt to come.

* * *

><p>-Just... <em>where<em> are they?-

Keiichi was holding onto his strange, futuristic chair _tightly_. Sentaro was _mind blank_. Troubadour wanted water to quell his _badly_ parched throat. Eros was just _looking_ six ways to the seventh Sunday.

Imladris just looked at his demonic regalia of desecrated mode.

Almighty. He was eyeing all four loves of Norn, _intently._

Keiichi, the bravest of the four, also the most prepared, (if such a term _really_ could apply here,) just managed out. "Wh... why are we on some... Sci... fi... imperial set?" ...this as they all look around their surroundings. Even Almighty does, of his _complete_ format Avatar form, within a chamber most pale of silvery sheen, of said walls, the flooring, the furniture, all of which along with the carpeting, was a pale white. Some detail, but rather pastel in decoration, as they sat in what Eros described as... "...looks like some Alliance Office chambers, such is the feel."

": You all would be _correct_. :" ...the 'full' Voice spoke back with. The one situated 'next' to him, in his apparent Dark Lord clad of armor and all, all save for his nominal heavenly accrued skin and flowing locks, denoting the soul was still 'heavenly' in attribute, then looked back past a '_wide_' oval curve window, one well over forty meters in length, past it to a sight that dropped _his_ stomach at the pit. "Are we? This cannot be the same city that..."

The three mortals, and one Spirit, look as well, Almighty need not the same, as a city lay afar, of a sky of pale white, glowing, fathomless, with the 'city' structures of crystal light, all 'black' of void! Every last seeable structure. A _total_ contradiction that within Imladris's mind, _knew_ made sense to the One Lord sitting aside him, to his left.

"_Gladsheim._ But... **HUH?**" ...he realized he 'could' know the name of the same city he was shown at Hero's Ball, in truth for the _first_ time. Almighty knew this, as Imladris stabbed a shocked look of all shocked looks Such Almighty nods. ": Such is the trust to know of, a Day you should well pace yourself of. :"

Imladris just then traded a look with Keiichi, as Almighty then imparted. ": And so, my Dark Lord and I, shalt we begin."

Sentaro just cringed, remembering the 'Dark Lord' part of memory. "W... wait. He's not that BAD dude again here, is he?"

Almighty just looked at the lad, as Imladris _himself_ worried dearly. ": Such 'is' his full impart. One you will be dealing with, one day in the unknown future, again. This I assure ye of, Norn of Loved. :"

Eros finally just blared out. "I don't understand!" ...this garnering blinked looks from the other three souls present aside him. Almighty looks as Eros exclaims... "I was just getting off shift from shakedown trials, and then when I enter my room... and... and HERE I sit?" ...this the Alliance Commander looks at his own Boss. "What is going on here Lord Excellency? And whom is _**he?**_" ...this he strikes a finger at a lay looking Almighty.

Imladris just smirks. "Aye. Ye of not knowing better. Know better _now_. He is _**MY**_ Boss. Your Creator of which all else unknown is Attached. I Bow before him, as you do unto me."

": Nice one. :" Almighty approved of. Eros gulps, as Almighty adds for Eros to lose more shallow breath by. ": It is of I, that you call my Daughter Sigrun, your Love. Of this, to 'your' attachment, I call of thee, Norn of Loved as well. :"

Keiichi was starting to get the picture, Sentaro a bit behind that. Troubadour on platitude of melodrama, drops to his knees before his own seat, before Almighty of impart, and pleads. "Tell the of us, what we have done wrong! I sense the darkness of all value in this!"

Almighty just gave a decently stern look back, and quips. ": Sit. Back. _Down_. Do so plainly. Heed by ear, not to ply tongue of. :"

Yup, a Spirit sat _back_ in his seat, nice and neat.

Keiichi 'did' ask then next. "Ah... sorry, but he's got a point. Why is everything here, so... well... evil, in feel and all that?"

Imladris then snickered, as Troubadour gulped, both in equal understanding. The others noted to bewilderment, as Almighty then offered, as he lent forward with his hands clasped together, upon the monolithic desk. He then offers... ": Know thy not? Shame. Tis it not I, that is the Beginning and the _End?_ Tis not I, the Alpha and the _Omega?_ The Cusp of the Wellspring and the _Pit_, that begot both Good 'and' _Evil?_ Of all note, tis was _I_ that created Hild. Tis I that conducted to shear asunder attempt, the love of Contract, of my Present Norn, and of you, Lord Keiichi Morisato? Need I sayeth more. :"

Keiichi just waved his hands in front of him quickly. "Nope! Nada! All good... and bad. Heh." Almighty just nodded back. Sentaro just offered out, bravely, with a josh of... "I... ah... guess that makes 'you' that Emperor guy here, and Imladris the... ah... wow, _now_ I get it."

Imladris in turn just shook his head, and offered with a hand towards Sentaro, in speaking to Almighty of the next... "He's got the impart well and true."

": Impressively even. :"

It was at 'that' point, that the mood became stilled. Almighty allowed it to be so, to let the discomfort value, sink in, all of hooks most wicked. Such was the vein a _Parent_ lent with all intent. Imladris sensed what was coming, and folded his arms to cause a good screech of obsidian metal, which made the rest being eyed, jitter that much more.

Almighty then smirked. ": So. You four of All Beings in Existence. Four attached as Norn Loved. All, here before a _Father_ judging eye. I claim the right here, in the _first_ of Eternity to do so. :"

Almighty then eyed each in turn, starting with. ": The young Morisato. The instigator of history incumbent. A Call of a Wish that began as a joke, but 'now', lives a life beyond even joke, and Far beyond the Wish. A second meeting we have now. :"

...next...

": The Spirit Lord of the Plum Tree. A long love of my ill Norn of heart, a Worry she hath been to the Realms, and yet, one that Ye discarded all too willingly, in favor of a Dream. A second time cometh, to ply that Dream, and relearn the place of the Heart instead. The _Third_ time, of dire need, that hence after the Dream, you find family without looking. Which shalt we do. Hail thee, or Smite thee. :"

...further...

": The young Sentaro. A Lass of Norn Future he finds, by happenstance of one's own expert vice. So young to teach a lesson by, but still young to know now to trust when the same Lass of my Future Daughter, of her own Word.

Much to still learn, _so much_. :"

...finally...

": A Commander, that found my discarded Norn of ill wanted trade. Find thee of the Norn of Fate, at a time she was finding her own sanity, the same hand that 'you' call Master. Of one spoken, I note beside me in dark clad. A love you do not realize, but _here_ you will find you want more than you ever realized. :"

The four Souls _looked_ at, knowing the words chosen unto them, had a fathomless amount more to attach, as yet _not_ said. Almighty saw their cold fear, their pure souls being Judged.

The Creator however then imparts... ": And all four, do you hold the Key of Rebirth, without fail. All four, more powerful than I, in one regard I find Myself helpless in consideration of. :"

Imladris looks over, as Almighty looks at each. ": Of some of ye, great Events hath already come across thee of All. And 'all', have earned my Respect. All that faced trials, and ordeals. And even 'those' that chose to Defy me. :" ...this the last he looks _right_ at Keiichi with. Boy, the lad _knew_ what that all meant. To be certain... ": 'Now', do you heed my Voice, to understand? Urd '_did_' have an important function to return to, at the time you all Crashed Gate, and Yggdrasil. :"

Keiichi gulped, but then offered... "But... it didn't feel right... for her to go. I... I mean..."

"You cared for Urd as well." ...Imladris offers, not realizing himself, as the lot listen in turn. "A family would be expected to act that way."

": Is that so, 'Hand'. :" ...Almighty eye(s) over back with, Imladris gulping that 'he's' suddenly Judged in turn, to a strong tone back with... "It 'is' so. It is hard to separate Love and Family, when such is accord to a Truth."

": Indeed _Tyr_. :" ...Almighty spars words back with. The lot of them blink, as Almighty then imparts. ": For what else _less_ is there to sacrifice for, than what Tyr did, for 'that' simple statement. A foundation that cascaded Many minds of the High, to work in such Concert with. :" ...of whit the Creator Mighty looks back to the Four Souls... ": Many, _including_ those before my Judgment 'now'. :"

It was at that point, the meeting took a linked turn. Almighty stares hard at the four.

": I have only one expectation upon the four of you. :"

Keiichi leaned forward, as much as his strange Fellowship, as Almighty imparted... ": Without fail, and without reservation, make of your souls all but as One, with the Norns you find your hope of each upon. :"

The four feel their hearts skip, given how 'deep' the words imprinted upon them. Imladris alone gulped, and considered his own feelings, as Almighty finished. ": The path is of the present, unto the future. The past, and fate in all spans of time, are yours to truly hold, if you are brave enough to _truly_ take hold of that love. Of this, _love_ is the focus, the fruit of a goddesses strength. Of more than one kind. Of what a parent _expects from you four_, from this point forth. :"

Sentaro, for his part... "Ah... even with Skuld and I..."

Almighty shook his jet black haired head of length. ": Love sayeth I. Not passions of the animal, but such that even a child can partake, with responsibility. And more of dreams further, ones I 'know' you hide well enough of. :" ...this the young lad gulps at. Eros in turn. "And of I? I barely..."

"You'll get your chance." Imladris remarks in turn. Eros, with the rest, just look at him again. Almighty smirks, as Eros cocks his head. "You sound like my mother."

Imlade spats back. "Aye. Like 'fate' has been kind to either of us."

"What _about_ fate." Keiichi countered, which made the focus return to the dark clad warrior. Imlade just tried to bade back. "I think we were on topic of Norn love there, I believe?"

": Actually... :" ...Almighty turned his 'emperors' style swivel seat towards his 'Hand' as well. ": ...my impart to them of four is complete. Chances will come to them each then in turn. Ones that 'could' use further encouragement, by one that 'should' not be waiting _another_ century, to Seal the heart by. :"

It became clear what that meant. Imladris found himself looking at the off kilter looks of his friends, before he then lets out a rather deflating sigh. Almighty then prodded... ": Do tell of your nightmare. :" ...which makes Imladris look over again with a glare, one Almighty comments to more of a cattle prod. ": The darkness cannot conceal words and tears. :"

"Can it conceal a love taken from me by Voluspa?" ...the rather emotional response back, made both Imladris himself realize is own tone and words, as did the four gulping in simultaneous jittering, and sweatdrops galore. A moment to calm nerves by, allows Imladris to breach out. "I... lied to Lind in part last night. I... said of family, to ease her concerns. It's been worse than that.

From the moment of the first night back, I've had worsening dreams of failure and loss. Where Voluspa achieves what all cannot dare to consider. And of them, like seeing a gray waste, is the form of Lind, crucified upon Caceroth's blade. Or... upon Voluspa herself."

Almighty was the perfect poker face, given that the others _weren't_ with their expressions. Worse upon Imladris's last... "...and then there was one where Lind saw 'me' crucified. I actually 'felt' it happen."

Almighty almost lost his poker face. Don't ask about the looks on the other four. Imladris just went of plain and simple, with a blackened right gauntlet, upon his entire right side of his facade. "I haven't proposed, because I can't stand the idea of Lind going through the same torment that Tyr caused 'all' of Heaven. Of enough of that, is too much for her to stand of me. It all makes me doubt I can complete this entire ordeal. It became easier to do patrols, than face Lind in the mornings. Her treatment of me lately, has been a harshness I wish was _harsher_."

Almighty finally sighed. Keiichi just weakly offered... "Gold dude... I..." ...but failed words to comfort with. This as unexpectedly, _another_ evil had been bled forth here. Almighty then imparted... ": Then it cannot be helped. We must begin. :"

"Begin?" Troubadour blinks, before Almighty then imparts further. ": This meeting is concluded. I have another incumbent, please excuse us. :" ...this which causes in turn, four seats to become empty! Almighty chuckled, seeing the seat cushions rebounding back from the butt marks. Imladris was morose, which Almighty then interjected... ": And now to the other matter. :"

All of a sudden, Imladris blinks to see... "Eh? Peorth and Eihwa?" ...this as the two goddesses have poses, as if they both were about to kiss each other. Of course the 'intent' was for related loves, which for Eihwa... woo...

Almighty just quips. ": Apologies for interrupting your trysts. :" ...this Almighty actually elbow nudges Imladris of 'knowing'. Two sisters just react by suddenly straightening themselves up, both quipping... "Scusa! / Je suis désolé!" ...before both plop into the two the middle two seats. Peorth just denotes. "Um... this seat is warm."

Imladris refrained mentioning Troubadour said seat, as Almighty then gets to the 'next' point. ": Now, to the amendment of your current stations. Ones high time, or rewarding. :"

Imladris was sure surprised, as what the two Sisters were told, that nearly floored them.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mmmm<em>..." Belldandy crooned, as Keiichi blushed anew, that hug apparently more wanted now than ever. Such was the one he gave back in turn. He even managed though his near Keima-complex blush... "You said it."

"_Oooh!_" ...Skuld below Keiichi's vision, squealed as Sentaro had been smacked to the floor mats, literally a couple seconds after he arrived back! Skuld squealed again... "Daddy didn't kill you! _Oohh!_" ...within her glom smush hug. Sentaro was kinda both wordless and motionless, not sure what to do next.

Troubadour meanwhile was in a gentler version, as Urd just leaned in, more relieved than she expected to be. Rei glommed as tightly as Skuld was to Sentaro, unto her daddy. Troubadour just remarked a moment later. "We got some work to do, you two and I." ...which made Urd pull her head back in surprise. "When did _you_ get so eclectic."

"Ah..." ...a fourth Norn speaks up, along with a finger. Those able, look over, as Sigrun remarks out gingerly. "...did Eros... um..."

Keiichi just smiles over, and offers... "Might wana get used to seeing that guy more." ...which Belldandy giggles, as she nestles her head into Keiichi's cheek. Sigrun really blushes and looks away. As did a Commander a galaxy _far_ far away did, losing sleep that eve most afar.

Hild meanwhile just huffed her ten year old self, within folded arms, as a similar sized Frigurina looks on happily. The CEO just bemoaned. "We fully _swear_ outside of all standards, that _We'll_ be seeing another Revolt, if crap like this keeps on continuing." ...which begets a raspberry back from Urd and Rei.

"Prepare for more then." Frigurina smirks, as Almighty appears off a side hallway, Velsper scampering away unexpectedly ahead of Him, as He and a floating Peorth appear, the latter _entirely_ lost in thought. Frigurina then asks over in her cute child version voice. "How did it go Honey?"

Almighty just gave a corky thumbs up in response, as He ducks to let a lost looking Peorth saunter on outside without interruption. Hild just rolls her eyes. "We see someone got wind of their coming promotion. We suppose the White Witch is in a similar state."

Frigurina in turn shakes her head, before suddenly, a harsh enough tone snaps out of... "**Enough** of this Beloved!"

Almighty takes that cue to impart. "Dishes can wait. Time has indeed come. Come all." ...this a traded look primarily with Frigurina and Hild, the others sensing something _major_ was about to occur. Almighty as such, leads the gallery train outside, the cold outside air by the warmth of so many goddesses. This included outside, as Ishara and Frode watching, as their Daughter finally got fed up with Imladris's emotionalism.

It was there, the family, joined by a watching pair of 'pets', note off of Keiichi's comment of... "I think Lind really is pissed."

Yeah, they all nodded once, as afar near the Temple again, Lind, having gathered her emotions, after Eihwa really nearly went for broke with her kiss attempt unto Lind, 'saved' by Almighty's actions split moments ago, to then find as Imladris returns, his emotions were more confused now than ever.

Lind flat out stuck her face into his, snarling. "Are you divine well _done_ torturing yourself naïve?"

Imladris gulped, and tried to explain... "It was that meeting, I just..." ...before Lind _sniffed_ again, blowing air cooled 'steam' from her nostrils. "More excuses."

Imladris then looks over at Eihwa, with... "Perhaps you should tell.." ...which in turn nets Imladris, held up hands of a defensive attached tone of... "Nay there Cavalier. A part of mi is in fact tired of all this too." ...annoyance. The look from the White Goddess turned deadpan even to match. Lind begets his attention back with a stiff yank of his chin, in her right hand.

"Attention to me, _amada!_" ...the elvish word for '_fool_' really striking at Imladris's soul. Lind just seethed further. "I've put up with this all, for two weeks. And now last night to add half-truths and full lies? I sense you hold back too much for my _trust_ here."

Imladris noted where it was 'all' heading, and gulped back... "But I don't think that..." ...a wandering spiel that Lind _already_ sensed was being used to hide more upon. Lind just suddenly spun around and started to walk away, spiting back with... "I see. The god is _impotent_ before me. I'm wasting my **time**." ...the latter part, leveled 'far' more, than just of their primary argument. Such actually threatened their _**entire**_ relationship outright, and 'both' of their Link, felt it.

Finally he gets angry.

"**WHOA!**" ...pretty much everyone aside from Belldandy, Frode and Almighty yelp, as in that 'very' next split moment, the Morphemic Blade is level struck, upon a waiting Diamond Axe! This as the result of Imladris literally venting his retort, with Lind's back turned! And 'such' was the brutal speed of the attack 'and' response, that had two warriors within their sudden standoff! The Valkyrie jumpsuit against Imladris's 'Excellency' smock, (rather than the Dark Lord regalia,) made the scene nice and _intense_.

"I object." ...a Knight snaps out. A Valkyrie looks sidelong back, and retorts. "Good."

The next three exchanges occur so fast, even Almighty has to rub his eye a bit. Hild looks on bewildered, Frigurina mirroring Belldandy with amazement. The gamut ran like this with the others, as of catalyst, Lind countered Imladris's first blow with a three-sixty degree spin swipe that_ shoves_ Imladris back, to his retort of a low spin slash that Lind in turn catches his blade on the low with her own Axe blade!

Keiichi just sighs. "Why do I bother trying to keep up." ...this Sentaro just counters to bemusement around... "Cause it's cool to watch."

Skuld just eyes Sentaro slit wise. "Boys." ...to more giggles around.

The laughter isn't joined however of the two battle torn lovers, a status in doubt give Imladris sees Lind's austere glare is without joy in it.

"(_I did go too far._)" ...he considers for a split second, before the next had Lind smacking him upside the head, to a quick tumble crash that he leaps out of, for the health of the wall behind him!

"Yes you have." Lind snips out almost emotionlessly. This before Lind then follows up with a strong offensive exchange that blanches the Knight back dearly! The wall behind him 'does' take a good cleave, as Imladris sidesteps the blow to a reactive defense of three parries which ends with Imladris catching a high shot, leaving him open to a foot stomp of Lind's left on his right!

"OW! ACK! -SMACK!-" ...which led to Lind high spin fisting into his chin, along with a high knee gut check to his gut!

Troubadour watching just winces with... "You 'sure' he will live?" ...before another crash makes them all watching wince, and another to a wince, and another to a wince, and _another_...

"Wow, Lind is miffed." ...the lot shoot a look at Belldandy, such was her plain tone to such a butt kicking Imlade was begetting!

Finally as the apparently one sided fight trailed near the side temple wall near the Temple itself, Lind realized what Imladris was allowing her to do. It just got her even more riled. Her objection came with a first of an anew gut check from the low tip of her Axe staff, before she retrograded her motion to the opposite direction to FURIOUSLY level an Axe shot at him!

Such was the timing of that moment, that Peorth, still mind swelled with new responsibilities, swamping her mind, and senses, that she floated across behind Imladris at that moment! Imladris realized this... "Stop!" ...as Lind's Axe struck for him to catch _just_ in time! Peorth wide eyed realized... "_QUE?_" ...just as Imladris catches the blade, and then Talos ZIPS in and grabs Peorth to pull them both clear! Talos ends up with Peorth atop him, as she blinks back... "Did I just..."

Almighty afar, frowned a tic, as Talos chided. "You might want to watch where you're sauntering milady." ...as Peorth realizes to look, at a scene that has Imladris thinking Lind is Thor, given the amount of pain his bones are in! Imlade wilts at this, as Lind chides in response... "Oh, so you can think of _others_ after all."

Imladris realized the 'jealousy' tone of impart, as he snaps back. "I didn't intend to..." ...which was silenced with a GOOD swat of her axe, and other crash landing for the knight! Lind just twirls her head to clear her asymmetrical hair length from her eyes, as she snarls. "Intend to hide your heart from me? What else will you continue to hide!"

Another split second moment where blades are locked _out of nowhere_, as Imladris eyes Lind blaringly! "You shouldn't have to know 'all' that my heart is pained with!"

"I already KNOW!" Lind snaps to his surprise, along with a sudden grab of his smock at the chest, and a HARD overhead toss, to a successive HARD slam into the cold ground behind them both! Imladris barely feels his extremities, before he suddenly feels a ice spell charged fist on his chest!

"Eh? Wha?"

Lind suddenly chants a very much unexpected spell! "_Call out the Soul, impugned upon the vented wrath of a Valkyrie, that sees the soul Imprinted by a vile foe! Call it out and face the Truth in the eye!_"

A sudden spread of an icy code spell Mandala across Imladris chest, suddenly has him seeing 'inward'! Lind just seethes out... "You've been hiding from me, because She wants you to!"

"What?" ...came from afar, as Almighty nodded, and looked at Frode and Ishara. The lot then see Imladris CRUNCH his hands into the ground, as 'another' within him, had been Caught!

A sudden screech of... "_: IMPOSSIBLE! :_" ...from out of nowhere... "That's Voluspa's voice again!" ...ala a shocked Urd, as Imladris suddenly jerks about twice, before a short flood of a haze of ash comes from 'out' from Imladris's entire form! The light, ghostly haze that forms, incapacitates Imladris for a moment, as the ash haze 'formats' into a form that Keiichi shudders at the sight of. Most of the family _literally_ forms a 'wall' in front of him, as the slender 'ghost' format of the illogical format appears, if '_just_' barely! The format being called ghostly, didn't do injustice to the Seer that appeared before them for a moment!

And eyeing the _other_ Progenitor in the area.

"_: __**Crime!**__ :_" ...a Seer snapped at a Creator, of 'all' value of a curse word! Almighty just stands there, in his ten year old format, as Frigurina and Hild actually block against Her in front of 'Him'!

All Almighty just did was stand there, as Voluspa's shade form just seethes... "_: Very soon. So 'very' soon. :_"

"But not today." Almighty actually puts with a wink. The shade form 'backs' up a bit, before the sound of...

"_Title Command Voice Effect!_" ...this the Shade snaps a 'look' back! "_: WHAT? :_" ...as far more quickly recovered knight-king than he should had right to, stands with his Holocron aimed at her! Voluspa 'then' sees Lind has Melded her Angels of _Mint_ into Imladris, and as a result, _three_ Angels are seen, as Voluspa's Shade form sees the Third of First Arch-Angels, formally for the first time!

The scene comes complete with a Seer shrieking Her dire worst, before Imladris's and Lind's voices cascade as One, off the Title spell Command of... "_Render Reseal, Eject from Planar Realm CONDUCT!_"

The Holocron then suddenly 'splits' apart into a swirling hail of miniature 'pyramid' facets, the power of the pixie within, just as angry as its owner! The sparkling blue 'hail storm' swarms into the haze of the Shade, causing more screeching, as the Shade is trans-dimensionally 'rejected' off of a Seal that shouldn't have allowed this to occur!

Such a failure is amended with a further wrathful tone from a Lord Knight. "_I said this is __**OUR**__ Existence! GET! __**OUT!**_"

The flash of light that occurs, just makes all eyes become covered, as 'more' than just light, was in that flare! After a good couple of moments, the flare finally fades. Everyone begins to look again, as the Shade is no longer seen. The Holocron meanwhile is seen reforming into Imladris's right hand, felled to his weakened knees, as Lind holds him steady. The same is done of the _Mints_ for an equally weary _Evolution_.

Finally, with Urd as the author. "What the hell just happened?"

"Voluspa was imprinted upon Imladris." Ishara suddenly speaks up with. Imladris in turn looks up with a weary start, as his body begins recovering. Lind speaks for him, as well as explaining 'to' him. "Part of Voluspa remained attached to beloved after that Battle. I only realized when Mother explained last night, and then I heard beloved's excuses last night. And 'then' when I didn't see him Weep, I conducted a secreted Meld last night while Beloved was asleep."

"Wha?" ...Imladris blinked back. Lind just patted his head, still within the Meld. "You haven't been yourself, because that Seer wench was usurping your soul so badly, you couldn't even realize it! Not formally anyway. You 'did' unconsciously by your acts of making me hurt you so much, that you were trying to weaken yourself to realize the hold She had over you."

Eihwa afar looked in amazement of just how 'deep' Lind knew Imladris, as Sigrun floats over. "You mean you got all of that, from the Meld?"

"I did." ...Lind snipped, as Imladris realized... "Then every time I thought of you, I was being interceded by that Hag." ...this a follow SLAM of his fist into the ground, came with... "I'm _beyond_ **TIRED** of that Wench!"

An Earth Spirit nearby made a complaint to the Spirit Council, to be sure.

Sigrun then gulped. "It didn't affect any of that Alliance stuff, did it?" ...which Imladris in full realization now... "No. I think it was all directed mainly at Lind and myself."

Skuld snapped up next, all but sewn onto an unrealizing Sentaro. "But 'how' could she _appear_ here like that? I thought there was a Seal." ...which Almighty felt the worried 'sting' of looks from a Second Seat and a CEO, as Imladris, getting his strength back, responds... "I was used as an attempt to bypass the Seal. However I was obviously too incompatible, nevermind Lind saving my shiny metal arse again." ...with a Lindful pat to his head, one that stops, when Imladris adds. "However that doesn't explain how the Seal was weakened in the first place."

"_What?_" ...from _more_ than one listening source, as Imladris looks at Almighty. "Indeed."

Almighty just plainly in turn responds. "The Seal was reinforced now, yes?"

"I... aye... but..." Imladris offers at first, before they then hear worried 'cry' of... "Oh Keiichi dear! You're sure you're alright?" ...as everyone looks, as Keiichi had been tackled over by Belldandy, in her protective reflex, and hence the _position_ the others saw them in. Skuld off old reflex, shoves Sentaro aside at first with... "Hey! Not so open with Sis like that!" ...before she actually realizes what she did to Sentaro, and actually 'mirrors'... "Ack! I'm sorry Sentaro!" ...and throws herself around the lad (with a bit of 'pushed' help from a mommy,) causing them to end up below sight! "Yeow! Skuld! _Yipe!_" ...ala a blushing Sentaro.

"She's losing her touch." Urd comments, as she trades a winked look with Frig. (Hild just rolls her eyes again.)

"Well, I did ask..." Almighty comments, which makes Frig in turn roll her eyes. "...plying the Valentine bit, a tic early." ...this she _herself_ blinks, realizing the time of year approaching.

It's quickly dissuaded in vector back towards a sudden Valkyrie growl, as eyes look back as Lind and her _Twins_, both hold at the respective scruffs of the necks, of Imlade and _Evolution_ each! Lind just speaks with a tone that Imladris swore he felt his spine ground upon with. "_Now_ are you realizing of my Saving you, as you asked?"

Imladris quirkily smiles back. "_Each_ and _every_ time?"

It was apparent the worry of the Seal, which Almighty secretly approved of dissuasion of discussion here, and even Voluspa, was wrenched back to another worry that Voluspa had been attempting to block 'all' these past two weeks. A pair of loves that drew so much strength from each other. He however held up on the 'next' step, as Lind seemed to put his Love back into dire jeopardy, as she grinded. "You'll need saving, after I am done with you!" ...which suddenly leads to a comical, if wicked looking combination, of a yanked out extraction from a Meld, to _then_ hip shoulder toss Imladris back behind her, as she spin flips back around to face a crash landed knight once more! Angels quickly disappear under this unusual assault!

"Owwwwww..." ...is his complaint to that treatment, as Lind rises a bit wobbly from all but ripping her Soul of from his.

Belldandy afar, still atop Keiichi, calls out to a worry. "Careful Lind, your mind isn't used to such an abrupt action!"

"I'll be just fine." Lind remarks, as Eihwa afar worries of that a bit, as the Valkyrie General picks up her diamond Axe again, as she walks by it. Imladris sees this with his upside down vision, from his back, and then smirks. Lind blinks a tic, but then sees _him_ flip corkscrew up from his back, proactively yanking back his Morphemic Blade, reformed into a enlarged Templar Kingsword configuration, to level it back with!

The loud clang just makes Rei just squeal out, glowing arms raised up high! "_Ye__**ah**__! Now for a 'real' fight!_" ...which makes the rest look at Urd again. "What? She' likes to be entertained."

Sigrun, the one too close when this all happened, just blares out... "Didn't we just go through this already!"

"_Who cares!_" ...Lind 'and' Imladris suddenly spat, as _finally_ Lind cracks a smirk.

It's all _flat_ _out_ interrupted, as suddenly from behind Imladris, a Gate sponsored portal suddenly **BLARES** open, with all effect of a door hitting his back. Hard. This as Gate pops her head out. "Will you quit that! I won that staring contest fair and square, you know! I... eh?" ...as she looks down. "Oh dear."

"Maybe you should have warned them." Frig just quips to her kid sized hubby. Almighty just shrugs, and plies a hand towards... "And deny them such a romantic moment?"

"That doesn't look romantic to me." Sigrun quips through her blush, as other blushed eyes look at the results of a SHOVED forth Imlade, plopped on top of Lind, his body splayed upon hers, with his face in Lind... er... chest. Lind just looks all blank for a moment, as Imlade muffle-comments out... "I dunnoth, fweelths cwushy here." ...which leads to Lind at first blushing, then hearing... "_Woooooooo_." ...and then seeing a _familiar_ Valkyrie facade look at her with her 'own' blush. This the face of Jora appearing above Gate's own melon.

Lind just rolls her eyes, and leans up, defeating Imlade's fumbling attempt to get up. Lind just smirks at his melon. "And still you haven't beaten me yet." ...and then proceeds to shove Imlade off of her. This as his eyesight then sees a good number of Valkyries emerge in military order from the 'other' side of the Gate sponsored, glowing portal-door. "What the?" ...as Ishara just smirks. "Oh good, they finally arrived." ...Frode nodding.

"Who what now?" ...Troubadour quips, as Urd in turn. "And does this mean Cousin is screwed?"

Imladris goes wide eyed, but is helped up to his feet by Lind. It was at that point that Imladris heard from behind. "They all look familiar?" ...as in military order, Valkyrie Jumpsuits and Axes were set, in a two offset rows. This as lain low loves are raised to their feet by goddesses better, Keiichi and Belldandy alone step forth, as Eihwa joins Peorth and Talos, as Imladris sees of focus, all of a large set of faces most familiar.

"Well then." Imladris nods in realizing. Lind smirking, as Jora suddenly barks. "**Attention!**" ...and fifteen Axes **snap** crisp and true.

And there, in the courtyard near the Temple, as Gate steps away 'with' her portal, Imladris recognizes... "My old training command unit. " ...this a side glance back as Lind only glances back. Keiichi afar asks... "Who are..." ...and is hushed back in turn by Frigurina, as Almighty folds his smallish arms. "And the next step..."

Jora then bark announces. "Honor Command Wing, reporting for action!" ...which makes Imladris blink. Lind smirks behind him, as Phosus then barks... "Command Cadre reporting for action as well, Sir!"

Imladris really blinks, as Lind then steps beside him, and barks in kind. "**Present**. For. Inspection!" ...which causes the two rows to **snap** into one elongated row, with a snap-too of boots! Imladris realized the welcome format he was suddenly begetting, and realized his attire. A good mental flare of his smock, into his _preferred_ Regalia of heavenly note, and a shaft of his weapon, he begins his inspection review, all the same of seeing back a 'lot' of welcoming eyes to greet once more.

As Imladris himself snaps forth in his crisp military order, snap of metal plates ensuring his all apparent commanding version, Lind in close concert with her Axe in hand, Belldandy finally offers for Keiichi's impart. "You remember Phosus and the others from the battle of Imladris's dark side." ...this Keiichi shivers as much as any around him. "Do I want to?"

Belldandy smiling. "Yes. This as they are here for the same purpose that his old training command unit is, from their usual duties."

"_More_ than, actually." Almighty imparts, which begets a strange giggle from Frigurina, and a similar chuckle from Hild. Keiichi sees this and remarks. "What do you three know that we don't?"

"Perceptive." Hild offers, as Frigurina then shushes him again with... "What you will see soon enough. But first..." ...as eyes look back, as Imladris reaches the head of the inspection line, starting with Phosus at the 'start point', Imladris acknowledging her first with... "Training Command still doing you both well?" ...as he included the green haired Demesus next to Phosus. Phosus snaps... "As well as your _own_ is, Sir!" ...which Imlade huff-chuckles once unto. He then slowly steps past them both, to stop next to Thurd.

"How's Pandemonium Command?"

"High standard and regard, Sir!" ...Thurd of long silver-blond hair snaps back, which confirmed for Imladris his clear role here. (But not why yet.) Imladris then steps forward, as Lind does the same for each stop behind him, as she eyes each Valkyrie reviewed. All talking is left only to Imladris, as he halts next with Tsuyana. "High Planes Sector Host?" ...he asks, Tsuyana of long teal blue hair, with five braids now meshed within, responds with a snappy... "Commander Isyona sends her regards, all is excellent Sir!" ...which Imladris gives a nod back.

As Imladris then steps to the next Valkyrie, one of a next number that he hadn't seen in decades, Keiichi remarks again, this time with a more respectful whisper. "Wow, _another_ side to gold dude here and all, huh."

Belldandy nods. "We do seem to be witness to all his wonders, these days." ...this Skuld a bit louder in tone. "A 'wonder' we are still alive after some of them." ...this Urd _bonks_ Skuld in turn. "Hush kid. We got a reunion here."

Keiichi wondered about the reunion, but shut his own yap, as Imladris afar stops next to a Valkyrie with a hairstyle of white with black and bronze highlights, her left hair side of the head, longer than the right, all of it however spiky, flared and curly in places, yet all military sharp nonetheless. A forehead crest of twin slant lines as of two up arrow lines, split from each other at the center, a 'mirror' mark at the cheeks of two slant 'up' lines to each cheek. Imladris acknowledges... "Commander Hlad. Been awhile. XO in the Second Host, correct?"

A sweet, yet steel voice snaps back. "The Second Host sends 'all' their Regard, Sir!"

A nod, and another step forward, as next, a Valkyrie with simple purple hair, with hair ends of deep midnight black, down to her small of back. A forehead of an 'infinity' Sigil, split apart from each other at the 'compass points', is mirrored by split crescent 'C' marks at the cheeks. Imladris of her turn... "Commander Olruni. And of the Special Ops Command as XO?" ...and in return. "We still bring the Blade of Light to the Dark. Sir!"

Yeah, it gets cooler from there, with the next Valkyrie 'trio', triplets indeed, as all three share a form of Eddas complex, with a strange choice of jet black 'mohawk' hair lengths, where all three have a triad set of mohawks, a center and left and right each, that are allowed to be free length down to their hinds each, with a 'center-cross' mohawk that isn't allowed a free length, kempt crew short, giving a 'most' unusual hairstyle for all three sisters. To accompany, from left to center and then right, each forehead has a successively 'phase' of a lunar phase, in the 'new' moon fashion. From 'new' beginning lunar phase, to the center 'full' new moon phase, the last, the 'last' crescent of a new moon phase. Their cheek marks are each a simple 'phase' mark to mirror match.

Imladris acknowledged each. "Commanders Glaud, Sepith, and Glinor. How goes the guarding of the Angel Egg Nursery?"

"The Host Guard maintains the future safety of goddess's souls, Sir!" ...all 'three' voices spiked back with! This all 'three' did shave a single voice, more than just of mere quirk, truly not unlike the Eddas. Such Imladris was reminded of, and shivered. He moved by a bit quick in regard, to the sixth Valkyrie in line.

The next had a long 'lavish' length of braded in braded in _braded_ Silver length hair, that had to be bound further within a hair bun that was bound within an extravagant silver chain, down to the entire full of her back, filled with miniature Axe 'diamonds', which gave this warrior a _unique_ mission in the Valkyrie Order. This was denoted by her forehead Sigil of twin crossed Axes. Her cheek marks were the same. All set in silver, an unusual color for goddess markings. Imladris nodded. "Commander, or is it still Sergeant-Valkyrie-in-Arms, Valkyrie Bryna."

A truly steel response comes back as... "The Archon Ambassador Guard Host still requires both, Sir!" ...as Imladris quickly remembered the Guard that helped guard goddess ambassadors to the various High Planes, from Lower Plane interlopers. 'Not' a meek job, he remembered well himself. A good stiff nod he gives back, moves on to the seventh Valkyrie in line. This one a sister to the first of the ten Valkyries of his old training command.

This one literally opposite a mirror of black and white hair, with brass colored highlights, her own hair of forehead, the right side from center to right ear, a straight lock length below the eyebrow, slanted to allow sight to the right eye, but barely 'about' to hide the same. The left side was however curl spiked, Brass highlights edging white above, was just as striking to see. No less to the pigtail format the rest of the length was bound within, the hair set in 'three' pigtails, slanting in asymmetrical fashion with the right most pigtail, longer than the center, the left the shortest of the three. All three were of longer white onto brass highlights, with further brass on white highlights, meshed into the rest of her hair.

This Valkyrie had a forehead to match, three straight ovals, the right oval the longest of the three, the left the shortest. Cheek marks were of the same oval set, with the 'bottom' slit length oval, longest, the top most the shortest. A small sliver of brass on white, in the center of each Sigil oval.

"Commander Herjin. Competing still with your Sister in the First Host?" ...Imladris smirked. Herjin snap responded. "The First Host coordinates 'and' Competes with the Second, most excellently, Sir!"

And then to the eighth Valkyrie. One with long down to the knees hair, set of colors most alive looking, as if of 'both' a sunrise, and sunset, depending on where the shadows 'touch' her hair, or where light plies for the lighter of the two. No other accoutrement needed to offset such a unique style. Her Sigil of forehead was also an unusual coloration, of a half sun on a horizon, that shifted with the light of day, or went dusk of the passing of the same. Akin such was of similar cheek marks. Akin to the name applied of Imladris, of... "Commander Soliana. Oversight Seraphim Command doing well for you?"

"Ever to the protection and secure importance of all Heaven, Sir!" ...a husky tone came back with. Imladris nodding, given unmentioned, the _Seraphim_ fell under the Command of the Valkyries of 'that' Host Command.

Of the ninth Valkyrie, a goddess of '_hot_' pink hair, set with sharp curl loop-bangs to the forehead, and more down of her pony-tail length down to the shoulders, set in more curl loops. The 'hot' pink was no josh, glowing of said color was 'deep'. The same to the eyebrows, and of the forehead Sigil of a split outline of a heart, down the center. The same on the cheek marks. Imladris was ginger with 'what' he said around this one, as he asked. "How is the... um... Heartwarder Host, Commander Karra?"

"Ready and willing to demonstrate the _Joy_ of Battle, Sir!" ...which Imladris heard a few 'love goddess' placed giggles nearby that 'knew' better.

Another nod _quickened_, and he moves swiftly to the tenth Commander, Jora more than recognized. This of the white spiky hair, and the small split, slant forehead Sigil, and cheek marks, along with a manner that contrast with the Sister behind the Lord Knight. Imladris in turn looked of the Sister of Lind _herself_. "Seventh Host doing well, executive officer?"

"Commander Titira sends her Regards, Sir!" Jora snaps. This Imladris nods, then notes the unusually large Standard upon her Axe. He 'then' sees next to Jora, the last Valkyrie in the troupe. This one Imladris immediately recognized off of all reports, as well as a rough demeanor, unlike the rest of the battle hardened Valkyries he just Reviewed. This in turn Imladris strode up to, and saw more than a few nervous sweatdrops on her facade.

"And 'this' is the Silver Wing Chrono, Apprentice Sigrun informed us of." ...this Lind stops to his left, and looks at Chrono as well. Chrono, despite being pensive as all heck, managed herself to conduct she remembered Thor imparting earlier. She stiffened more erect, if maybe a 'bit' too much. Imladris eyed her just as intently, unexpectedly so that Chrono 'swore' she saw Thor's eyes in them. Certainly something deeper that even Imladris wasn't aware.

"General Lind's mentorship..." Jora then speaks, which gets an eye from a General and Sister, which Jora completes anyway. "General Hirund approved the transfer, with amend from Lord Thor."

"She'll have fun." Imladris remarks, which gets looks from Chrono, Lind and Jora in turn, for different facets. This before Imladris realizes two are missing. This as Lind was a part of his old training command, long of a time when Chrono was still a young in training Operator. As the original command unit comprised of twelve, Imladris asked without realizing... "Where are Valkyries Hodir and Rota?"

That all but sucked the air out from the goddesses suddenly. Lind realized, and then answered for an expecting lot... "They both were killed... at the start of the Invasion."

Jora added... "They were sent to cover Urd, when they were attacked by... him."

"Caceroth." Imladris _seethed_. Given the events earlier, it suddenly made him vent in a victorious tone. "Then their sacrifice was 'not' in vain. Nor the final victory to come."

"About time we heard that tone." Urd called out afar, the lot looking, as in turn, Hild was _venomously_ looking at Almighty, for that same day long past. Frigurina didn't partake, as she vectored her interest most genuinely back at the martial gathering. Imladris then takes cue off Urd's tone, and finishes his Review with a step back to the left of Chrono, before making an about-face and then sees Lind step to his own left, making her own about face. The two then faced the row in the perpendicular, as Imladris just imparts. "It would seem I have a fine crop of the Section best." ...this Chrono next to him cocks an eye, as Imladris asks further. "Why shalt I ask, of my ignorance, to amend?"

All but Chrono snap out... "Vacation **SIR!**" ...which Imladris blinks at such a strict gathering. "This is a vacation?"

"No kidding." Keiichi blurts lightly, Belldandy giggling. Chrono then manages out.. "Ah... s... ir... permission to... to..."

Imladris eyes her directly, which she visibly 'YEEPS', and looks stiffer than a board again. Imladris just finally responds to that with a general... "At ease." ...which all make at ease military poses, Chrono more fumbling with hers. Lind then prods... "Your question Chrono?"

Chrono just goes wide-eye for a moment, then looks at too many faces around at once, so many she once again didn't feel worthy of being around, as she blurted out somehow... "I'm... not on vacation myself here... right?"

"I think my Apprentice might amend that." Imladris quipped, which Chrono exchanged a rather friendly glance with Sigrun. Lind however just jittered Chrono again with... "As will I in turn 'back'."

Sigrun just froze up, back in attention without command. A sight that the other Commanders 'well' in part saw themselves of once. Lind just snickered and waved a hand. "Oh do _relax_ Chrono, you'll make us all edgy like that."

Chrono just blushes, as she's giggled at. Jora then joshes at Lind. "Speaking from the black edge of the Axe are we Sister?" ...which Lind dryly eyes back. Keiichi just blinks. "Is that their version, of the kettle black saying?" ...Belldandy nodding. "Verily."

Imlade just offered for his own target value. "Don't forget moi, from when we first met." ...this in turn Glaud, Sepith, and Glinor just leveled back. "Don't get us started sir." ...which really let loose some laughter all around. It didn't take long for everyone to actually realize that, as Imladris then offers for Chrono's consideration, off of his 'well' beat in knowledge. "A warriors best weapon, is a clear mind. One I had excellent reminder of, just a bit ago." ...this he gives a look over, at a level smirking Lind.

Which just gives an opening for Commander Karra once again. "Ah, the banter of Confessed hearts. All the better for us today." ...which makes Lind and Imlade cringe! Keiichi hears this, and comments, (the only one brave, or foolish, enough to do so...) "What, she the warrior babe version of Urd and Peorth?" ...which Imlade 'and' Lind suddenly make 'shushing' motions at him! Peorth just quips in kind, to Talos generally next to her. "Actually she's worse, given her Valkyrie tendencies. Which made Talos shiver. "King guy can have her then, you're scary enough." ...which makes Peorth _hawk_ over him!

Such was the point that Belldandy comes up, and then Keiichi in retroactive motion, as Belldandy bows, her winter fashion dress, and long mane draping about her as she bowed.. "Welcome to you all to Keiichi Morisato's residence. We're happy that you have taken time out of your busy lives to join my Cousin today."

Phosus then bows back, responding for the Valkyries replete. "And well the same back unto you First-Class Belldandy, this time we meet under peaceful conditions, Silver Wing."

Keiichi blinks, (as do the few other mortals watching,) as Chrono realizes to a vocal remark... "Ohhh! I forgot she has her Valkyrie License too." ...with a slap to her own head. "She was so gentle yet direct when I was last here."

Jora however took light offense, with a slight elbow to Chrono's side, as Commander Hlad interjects... "Silver Wing Belldandy fought Thrymr herself, during their trails to reach Hagall. Give her more credit Chrono." ...which the said goddess just gulped in noting. Bryna then noted, towards Keiichi unexpectedly. "Actually, the mortal bloke next to Belldandy, was a part of passing that trial, if reports were accurate." ...this Keiichi wilts a bit at the attention. Imladris gains a measure of 'revenge' in lauding further with. "Lord Keiichi was instrumental in the entire conflict. An equal participant of events that saved all that we know of now. Never mind his place aside Lady Belldandy, always."

"Ah... ah... _gold dude_..." Keiichi really plied a faint threatening blush. Belldandy just took his trembling hands, as Tsuyana then imparted. "That confirms it, we have to take them with us too!"

"Who? What? Huh?" Keiichi blurts all over the place, as Skuld yelps out... "Take that dope _where?_" ...this Imlade asks well in turn. "Ah, aye. Where is that exactly?"

Commander Olruni then thumbs behind her generally. "In the back wooded area of this place. It seemed the simplest way, what with natural hot springs and obstacles in the area, also remarking to your Mandate."

"Impressive." Lind blinks, as does Imladris, as Keiichi stutter blares out... "_Ahhhh_, I'm not really the hiker type. Plus we still got work today, since it 'is' a Friday."

"Oh, you'll be good." Frigurina suddenly pipes up with, making Kei and Bell look back. Just then, the phone rings, as everyone looks back within. Urd just quips. "I'll get it." ...and has Rei bounce, literally, behind her mommy, with Troubadour trailing after.

Imladris just quips, wondering. "How long can you all stay for?" ...this Karra 'eyes' back. "_Long enough, Sir._" ...which garners fourteen '_dangerous_' looks back at him. Imlade just weakly whispers to Lind sidelong. "Save me again, per say?"

The single 'chuckle' she gives back, just makes him 'and' Keiichi both want to hide. Keiichi gets his escape value, when Urd calls out. "A Chihiro for Keiichi. Boy you'll _love_ this one." ...this Keiichi blinks back, bows quickly, and skedaddles, with Belldandy in close of follow. That leaves Imladris, to plan mentally, for 'contingencies'. "(_Apparently it'll all be __**worse**__ than last time_.)"

"You wish." Lind quips, which Imlade blares back comically. "Don't start already!" ...which begets a bunch of giggles of Valkyrian mode, with Chrono just looking lost of her measure of end.

Almighty afar meanwhile judges. "Now." ...causing two loves nod as well.

* * *

><p>Urd was fighting hard not to laugh. Troubadour hearing in was starting to get the picture that Belldandy and Rei didn't. This as Keiichi on the phone, just heard at first, then responded... "Not till Monday Chihiro? And Why <em>Kyoto<em> all of a sudden?"

They all heard some more Chihiro mumblings, as well as a 'deeper' tone version in the 'background' of the phone conversation. Keiichi recognized... "Hey, isn't that Tamiya's voice back there? And... huh? Is that _Barry White_ I hear in the background?"

Urd was losing her fit of laughter, as Keiichi heard something rather defensive in turn from Chihiro. Rei suddenly understood and ran off yelping... "_I think I'd rather see the Planter be beat up!_" ...as Belldandy blinks blankly. Keiichi just finally sighs and with a roll of his eyes. "Don't ya think a hot spring bit was on short notice like that? And when did ya get there already after last night? ...huh? You drove all night? Eh? ...the nanites again? What...? Okay, okay! I'll see ya when you both get back with your new kid I 'guess'."

Keiichi suddenly yanked the receiver away from his ear, at the retort Chihiro gave back, before the sound of a 'klik' ends the call. Keiichi puts the phone on the hook, as he wrings his hearing right ear out. Imparting to Belldandy, of a censored format. "Ah, guess Chihiro and Tamiya are... away, for the weekend. Kinda sudden if ya ask me."

"They'll be fine, I am more than sure." Belldandy imparts. Keiichi however then asked next. "Ah, what did that Axe babe mean by 'take us with them'?"

Belldandy was going to answer back, in a fashion that would have surprised herself as well, nevermind Urd or Troubadour, when all of a sudden, from outside... "_Have __**what**__ for at tha bloke bum!_"

Keiichi kilter eye blinks! "That was _Takano!_"

Urd just shoots past. "More violence on the plate guys!" ...and leads a quartet back outside.

* * *

><p>"Give a Gate a chance to move, you know!" ...as Gate has to move her portal self once again, for dear life, just as Imlade girly squeals... "<strong>Divine<strong> you Takano!" ...as a _bunch_ of Valkyrie Commanders just snap POUNCE on the fella, with Lind hop scooting away, Chrono _double_ so! This leaves a knight's arms flailing in the middle of one of the worst _**tarrings**_ of his life!

Lind however sees Chrono wilt back, and then commands. "Let's get in there like Keiichi's mother said!" ...which afar, Keima, aside of Takano (and not run off yet somehow,) just yells back. "Don't call her mother!" Though doing so is minus the usual fist smack retort along with! Lind then hears Chrono yelp at first... "But isn't he being beaten up enough already?" ...which Lind simply quips. "Never." ...and yanks Chrono on with her to join in on a tarring that looks like it's not taking up enough space, given how _many_ Valkyries are ripping Imlade a new one. (Along with ten other _new_ ones too.)

Nearby, Gate just snips at Takano. "The **heck** did you make them do _that_ for?"

"_How_ come they listened to her?" Talos more asked afar, as the moth... er... Takano Morisato just blares. "I thought they were all here ta punish him anyway. What with tha lil robo thangs we got stuck with, I thought it was a fair dealio." ...this off a moment before, when the two elder Morisatos arrived in a tic of a huff off what they 'saw' happen earlier, they arrived to the sight that Takano took personal advantage of! Keima was prevented from running off to Hokkaido or such, by Takano's outburst.

Such was the scene Keiichi and gang scene after they reemerge, with Urd just whooping it up! "So this is what lil Rei-kun meant! You go gals!" ...with said Rei fan dance cheering the Valk driven trauma on!

This just all expertly ends, tarring wise, when Imlade just Incarnum **POWER** bursts his aura, blasting a literal _rain_ of Valkyries that all land about the Temple grounds, walls and roofs! Imladris just huffs, looking 'far' less worse for the wear, than he should be.

Keima blinks around Takano's shoulder. "He getting tougher, or is it us?"

Almighty afar seems to keep amending his smirks, nevermind seeing his actions interceded by the usual chaos of things of the residence, as Frigurina just quickly hand bades Keima and Takano out of the way, towards the rest of the lot, as Lind, landed to Imlade's right of closest note, just stands more erect, with Chrono a good bit bruised behind, quips to the Lord Knight. "Maybe 'now' you can give a proper spar. It is 'us', and I most of all, that should be focus here. Not a Wench that knows _not_ your heart, like **we** do."

"_Bring it_." Imladris just snaps, just as Takano and Keima finish getting under a Frigurina sponsored shield, just as the next frantic spar begins with Glaud, Sepith, and Glinor attacking as _one_, from off left, the temple roof, and his rear of wall, respectively! Imladris quickly reforms his blade into a double end pole axe weapon, that takes Glinor's attack, and swipe shoves her Axe _around_ him, to smack it into parrying Sepith's and Glaud's Axes in turn, to shove them all suddenly away with! (Peorth, Talos and Eihwa just scatter to a safer viewpoint!)

The knight then proactively swings his weapon to take an incoming assault from Karra next, which he **snap** Incarnum blast-pulses her into a **charging** Tsuyana, to repulse them both, in turn to then have the knight _snap_ shove up a Holia shield behind him to catch the Axe blade from Soliana off his rear, and 'uses' a swipe of the Shield to the 'shove' Soliana off to his upper-right, to smack her into a high swipe charging Demesus! Imladris already proactively again, flip-spins in the direction Demesus was coming from, and fluid morphs his weapon into a wide blade scimitar, to catch as he's upside down, on the blade's upswing, an assault from Thurd! The parry clip made with her Axe, is powerful enough somehow to rebound Thor's daughter **back** with!

Imladris continues his flip spin to 'fly' upward with, to then, against all physics of the move, to then suddenly spin from vertical motion, to horizontal, at BRUTAL speed (a face that nearly breaks his own spine in conducting,) to then remorphing _again_, his blade, into a double halberd weapon, to catch, _parry_, and **repulse** at the 'same' time, assaults from Herjin and Hlad!

Imladris however then gets 'blindsided' from above, as Olruni assaults, and of all looks as she slams Imladris to the ground, that her Axe by all rights should have **impaled** him! Instead, at the moment Imladris hits the ground, he _already_ reactively slips out from under the strike, to where his 'rear' originally was, taking the brunt of the impact to use as leverage, to push off to slip with, and curve-snap-flips off his rear, to literally swan curve his body around, to end up double kicking Olruni away!

He then lands back facing where he originally stood, his cape flapping around him, and snap morphs his weapon into a double longsword configuration, with attached double blade-guards, to then take in a three part exchange with Phosus and Jora, _each_, before the fourth set of _parries_ Imladris uses, to blast both Valkyries away with! A quick **shove** off exchange with Karra again (with a wink from her,) then he senses to reactive spin around and begin _FURIOUSLY_ twirling his blade, to then take a **MASSIVE** assault of a _hundred_ 'separate Axe blade shots from Bryna, as 'each' Axe had formally been used and replaced from/into her elegant hair ornamentation! Imladris puts a stop to that with a sudden... "_Discharge the weight of all weapons from hand!_" ...as a sudden black globe burst from his left free hand, makes a HEAVY thud of a good forty or so Axes from around a shocked Bryna!

As well as the same from the other Valkyries, including Sepith, Hlad and Karra (again,) who were about to attack, less than a meter away each! Imladris then WIDE spin kicks around to free himself space from all four Valkyries, all before all 'four' could realize to use their Super attacks in the action! (And Imladris _knew_ it too!)

Another realized her free weapon state, and suddenly SMACKS her hands into the ground, with a Jora _grinded_ grunt along with, that Imladris hears in time, but only that before a sudden PILLAR of rock **SPIKES** from the ground beneath him, ejecting him into the sky! All of about four meters though, as Imladris quick recovers (though the dear head wound seems otherwise,) to then spin react around, and SMACKS his right leg at knee leveled, to crush the upper part of the rock pillar still rising, right back at a wide eyed Jora! _Poor_ wall behind her when they both hit it!

"_Wow_." Chrono watches, before Imladris hears this, and Lind actually float slips off to her rear, to cause Chrono to become venerable, and have a battle wrathful knight storm at her! Chrono to her GREAT credit, manages to yank an earring off and deploy her Axe in time to block a deliberately measured blade shot onto her weapon shaft. This Imladris snarls... "Show me '_your_' mettle, **Valkyrie!**"

Chrono **EEPS** again, but then realizes to let enough of her Silver Wings training to take over! She makes two hard swipes of her Axe that Imladris blocks with ease, before Imladris levels one back of a harder vein! Imladris snaps... "Harder!" ...which Chrono wide-eye reacts back with a battle stare, to then double spin around to attack with both the tip of her Axe, and the business end of it! Imladris parries off the first strike, avoids the next two, and hard blocks the fourth, to then snap... "_Faster!_" ...with the former Operator wide-eye blinking again, and another battle stare to quickly stab her Axe tip into the ground to full double side kick Imladris with, shoving him back a small distance, but also leaving her open to the sudden reactive left hand shove of his, onto Chrono's exposed feet! Chrono ends up being over end toppled backwards to a slight tumble crash, that Chrono manages to jump extricate out of, before She manages her Axe leveled in time for a STRONG blade shot from the Lord Knight!

Sigrun afar looks on worried for her childhood friend, as Imladris then SNAPS... "**Smarter!**"

Chrono reacts, with a _sudden_ uppercut to Imladris's chin, that makes the other Valkyries blink save for Lind, as Chrono looks amazed for a split moment she managed that strike. Her split moment awe however costs her, as Imladris 'uses' the spin from the motion of the uppercut 'turning' him to his right, to then SPIN around and elbow slams Chrono, to a skid crash landing!

"Chrono!" Sigrun gasps, before she sees Lind raise a hand. Chrono coughs a good bit from the hit, before she then hears from a suddenly calm, if all smudged Lord Knight. "These are the first lessons Lord Thor taught me, when I was his pupil, on the first Day of my original training under him." ...such that Chrono looks up in sudden amazement. Imladris nods, and offers... "A day when I was _more_ impotent, than your own **impressively** demonstrated skill. When I was lesser than Blue Wings in comparison. Heed that lesson well, future Commander."

Chrono jitters a weird feeling in her soul, as Lind then adds... "You will _indeed_ learn much, young Valkyrie. This with further lessons to come." ...which Chrono realizes of the merit to nod back with, with a hand back to her feet in turn from her new Mentor.

Troubadour blinks... "What just happened?" ...which Belldandy near explains from her own Valkyrie training. "Indoctrination. Chrono just learned a new experience of her station." ...this Peorth adds from above, now floating back down from safer heights... "General Lind was correct for her interest in Valkyrie Chrono's transfer of Section." ...which Belldandy trades back with... "The rest I imagine was off of Takano's command."

"The boy sure can take punishment." Takano openly remarks, before she AND the rest of them wince, as again, split second suddenly, the Valkyries suddenly assault again. This time as _**one!**_ This in reaction, Imladris throws up a **LAST** ditch shield and his Morphemic Weapon morphed into some fourteen point 'star-blade' weapon that should have impaled himself through such a _thing_, as he blocks a **simultaneous** fourteen Axe blade strike, from all the Commanders at once!

Chrono, for one, just reacts with a facial expression that shock isn't good enough a word for! Lind smirks, as Imlade's own face is thrice the version of Chrono's, as he warbles out... "_Ai yi __**yi **__yi!_" ...as Keiichi afar echoes this in spades!

Imladris then tries to shift his left leg for a massive spell counter, but 'then', his 'curse' luck from Lady Irtasus hits, and his foot sole slips instead on a patch of iced over grass! "Eh? _YACK!_ **YEOW!**" ...as even Lind blinks, when he slips, falls ungainly to the ground, and in reaction, fourteen Valkyries lose 'their' balance when the protective Shield drops from around Imlade, as he tries to protect his 'family crest' from being _overstretched!_

Everyone's gazes turn blank at the result, as Urd cocks her head. "That's one _heck_ of a mosh pile for ya."

Hild then laughs her hiney as much as Lind holds her own head, as a bunch of angry Valkyries just snap and snarl at their 'commander', as Phosus snaps for one. "This will **cost** you Knight!"

"I forgot this stuff." Jora is heard next, which makes Lind near stomp a foot at. And then to make it all uneasy... "_Ahh_, fantasies do come true."

Boy they all just **leap** off as one, leaving Imlade with Karra in his arms, of whom said Valkyrie just sighs contentedly. Imlade WIDE-EYE sees this and tosses her off to an anime pin bounce or such, before Lind... "YOU!" ...suddenly shoots in and **punt** kicks him into the wall near the residence!

Almighty just snickers... "So this was what it was all like to be in person, during that training mission." ...which Eihwa afar, just sighs. "Pretty much." ...which just raises Hild's laughter to the point Frigurina just bonks Hild on the head, causing a hand slapping fracas! Takano sees all this, and decries out... "Don't ya all ever take anything seriously?"

"_Never!_" ...a ten year old Progenitor yells out, with a raised finger even! Even Keiichi for once thinks this is all strange, though for Almighty and the goddesses, it is 'not'. Given earlier events, this was all _deliberate_ even, and the goddesses knew it. Every last one. From on high to Fallen.

Takano just slumps her shoulders, "They're all like kids." ...which Frig nearby just woots (and smushes down on Hild's lil head, doing so,) "The illusion is complete then Hubby!"

Keiichi just then remarks over. "You should know better mom. I... ACK! Wait Keima, wait! _AIIIEEE!_" ...and runs for his life from a manic chasing Keima, with the other Valkyries and gallery watching. Reyna just quips... "Keiichi-san runs fast indeed." ...with Takano then yelling out... "Leave the parts where I get my grandkids from dear!" ...which is unheard to a disappearance around the Temple bend, to a loud bonk and... "OW!" ...unseen. Nevermind Bell's blush, and we'll move on.

Rei just quips out... "_Who's a kid here?_" ...which begets a traded raspberry between Rei and Takano. (And two celestial parents just laugh at the sight.)

Following this, Imladris reappears, directly towards Lind, as he bonks his left head side to actually pop a piece of temple wall from it, all nice and comedic! Lind just snips back, her lain Diamond Axe within her Folded arms. "Of all the nerve."

Imlade just blanches back! "HEY! Where were you in _protecting_ me form all of that? You vile, _cruel_ goddess!"

Lind just fumes (and then raspberries back,) as Chrono actually asks... "And _how_ did he survive all of that?"

"Thick head." ...come from fourteen Valk sources, an Apprentice, and most of the watching gallery. Imlade just slumps down visibly. "Aye, tis be true." ...which Lind gives a giggle unto.

"More than." ...come from _another_ source, and a lot of eyes looking, as the sound came from a far smaller source than expected. And why Gate still had her portal open, all this time, as sight of... "_M... Master Thor?_" ...as Imlade sees a sight '_far_' smaller than he ever expected to see. Keiichi and Keima for two, rounding back around the Temple, and then **jerk** to a stop in seeing, as Lord Thor, is presented in all his ten year old... er... glory?

A moment to register it all, including a miniaturized sized to match Mjolnir, just makes Imlade at first... "Er..."

"Aye naïve?" ...an equal kid sized war voice, with a snort of cold air from miniature nostrils of war (see Frig and Hild in the background fighting composure?) ...quips, before Imlade just calmly flips his blade back to him, and then turns to... "Hold this Love." ...hand Morphemic to Lind, whom takes in knowing expectation, before Imladris then strides forward calmly, then simply drops to his knees before the 'tiny' Lord of War. Imlade then quips... "First: I apologize in advance, utterly. But, second: -_replete_ **hand** **smacks** to the ground, with bilious laughter!- Oh my Gawd Almighty, he shrank! WAHAHAHAH! He actually _shrank!_ BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone else looks bemused, though Almighty is just barely keeping his own laugh in check, as Hild and Frigurina just lose it, unto their ten year old selves, and on the ground rolling! Frig makes it worse with... "My Baby Bro is here! Wahahahaha!" ...which just makes Thor's lil strain mark on his forehead, even more strained. Thor then, as they 'all' knew what was coming, just makes a shotgun -ki-chack- sound with his Hammer. "_Indeed_."

-_**WHAM!-**_

And the laughter went out, all over the world. (Or at least around the temple.) This as a crater is left in Imlade's wake. Six feet under. Thor had a measured skill of note.

"Are ye done old _pup?_"

Somewhere within the hole... "_VeRIly_." ...with a dying cow cough. This as Lind walks over, and leans in to see what remains of her Confessor. Thor then notes over to... "Shall we begin My Lord Creator? Lord Frode would like to beget his old Mentor back finally today."

Frode BLINKS over suddenly, as the mood in the area flat out shifts from comedic to serious again. Sentaro just gulps. "We're just on a _ride_ today Skuld." ...this the said Norn nods knowingly. "Too much of one, and it's still morning here."

Peorth and Eihwa then eye each other again, as Talos eyes them both. However the serious import is allayed by Lind then asking. "If Beloved is well enough to continue." ...which causes Imlade's busted (but healing again,) head to pop over the lip of the hole. "What a life." ...before he feels his weapon dropped onto his head. "_Ow_."

"Up and straight Belove." Lind imparts with her levitation power, to raise Imlade out of the hole. A moment to straighten back up, and shaft a weapon, before Almighty looks back at a straightened up Frigurina. The said Second Seat lil lass then suddenly raises a glowing right finger. Nary an uttered word spell, to suddenly make the rather trashed temple grounds all _shimmer_ suddenly. A good wipe of said finger across her own glowing body, and golden Belldandy akin style hair, causes the grounds to all suddenly become repaired.

A good clap of hands impressed comes around the watching lot, as Belldandy chimes. "Wonderful Mother, just wonderful." ...with clapping hands. Frigurina just gives a good thumbs up smile back in kind.

"Goddesses First-Class Peorth and Eihwa..." Almighty suddenly commands to a struck chord... "...present thyselves."

Talos sees the two lasses rise from where they were kneeling, as both in conventional manner, walk to round and reach their Lord. Skuld just whispers... "What's going on now?"

Urd, instead of shushing her, replies... "_Preparing_ it would seem." ...which doesn't answer Skuld's question. What does, comprises of the elongated following of, when both goddesses reach Almighty and kneel. "I'Onnipotente." ... "Le Tout-Puissant." ...Eihwa and Peorth address their Lord, whom Addressed then bids them both to rise. Almighty then espouses. "As per before, you both understand your new part in matters here, correct?"

Given there was a good pause, before both responded back with... "Oui / Si." ...respectively, Almighty then offers. "Present your Goddess Symbols then."

Belldandy _gasps_ in realizing what was happening, as everyone sees Peorth produce her elegant, if wicked looking in places, Symbol, with that of her name, class, affiliation, predilections and more, had a cross stitched center of all not unlike rose thorns, with a flowery 'flame' atop it at the center top. For Eihwa in turn, her symbol had predilections of a stern, yet serene lily, with little hook barbs notched into it, with a 'feather' mark on top, that as much looked like an ink pen feather.

Almighty in turn looked at the two... "A few minor changes since the last..." ...before he then places his right hand on Peorth's Symbol first, and then Eihwa's in turn. The Symbols then proactively change, at the edges, with gilded frames around each, that echoed the central Symbol predilections. At this, Almighty announces... "Given your dedication and timeless service to your First-Class standards, and to the Heavenly System and beyond, I see no need to test, and therefore provisionally amend your Status to the Lower Council, of Seats and formal Portfolios to be determined further. Your Testing and Proctor standards, as well as Code access are being amended as we speak."

**Boy** the goddesses _gasped_ at that one. Belldandy, as Keiichi runs up next to her in amazement, (and Keima bounding around all those goddesses, to eventually reach Takano,) exclaims.. "The Lower Council? Incredible!"

"Don't _congratuler_ us yet." Peorth quickly amends to that, with a good sigh. Eihwa nods aside her Secur, with a gulp. Almighty nods, as Frode of note imparts... "They will still need to prove their station, and garner their Seats with an earned measure. This we of the Council, are assured of." ...this as Peorth and Eihwa's bodies then _glow_, as their Symbol and Status changes take formal effect. The two goddesses are lost within themselves for a moment, as powers they never dared dream of, opens up to them both.

Talos, Lind and Imladris each trade looks then, as Keiichi then asks. "Does this mean that other gods are gonna be kicked out or something?" ...which Skuld just spats back. "Stop being so dumb! Of course there won't!"

"Eh?" Keiichi, added with Takano and Sentaro in fact, are corrected as Frigurina remarks. "Hardly young son-in-law to be, the Lower Council is thousands strong, and mainly are adjunct, if important a part, between the High Council, and the celestials below us. This amongst their myriad duties to the System, and to their own garnered responsibilities."

Keiichi blinks, before Hild barbs in... "And as usual, more middle management for the on high bloated." ...which Frig just snips in turn. "Better than your little trysts with hostile takeovers and whatnot."

Almighty moves on, as the two High and Low ladies eye-bolt at each other, as He adds... "You both will soon begin these responsibilities, as I add a couple of more status changes around this burg of a lower plane temple."

"You mean our Mentoring status?" Peorth asks. Almighty half nods. "That, and of other formats to both assess and facilitate your Status to future cometh. Testing formally again, is not of import, rather in favor of the Teaching, that is one of the prime responsibilities of the Lower Council."

Keiichi realizes, to comment out. "Yeah. Celestine was one of those lower gods too. Does that mean all those lower gods and goddesses do that a lot? I mean teaching and all?"

Belldandy nods back to him. "More than. With few exceptions, formal Mentoring is conducted by the Lower Council." ...this in turn as Celestine-ala-dog format appears, with Velsper on his back, the reincarnated dog god or such, remarking. "Indeed, prior to my foolish fall from grace, I conducted not only Belldandy's Mentoring, but many others as well."

Keiichi just blinks however, as Keima asks. "Where'd you two come from?"

Velsper just snickers in. "We were watching from afar, you're all still a riot."

Hild just suddenly yanks Velsper up by his... er... her neck! "What was that?"

"Mew?"

As Hild just punishes Velsper by stroking her/his fur the _wrong_ way, with Infernal static to boot in dire hand, Celestine then offers. "It is from the Lower Council that Mentoring primarily comes from. But from on Higher as well, do we learn. In of fact here, my own Mentoring came from a High source, as was _many_ done, by the likes of Tyr himself."

Imladris gulps, as eyes suddenly _all_ focus on him. "Him again?" ...Imladris quips, which Almighty quickly corrects. "_You_, again." ...this Imladris just points at... "But I thought he only taught Lord Frode."

The strange chuckle Almighty, another aside Imladris from Thor, with two more giggle versions from Frigurina and Hild, that gives Imladris the creeps. Imladris's tone measured of this... "That sounded... _reminiscent_. And all." ...as Peorth and Eihwa just float off to the side, in sensing. (Though even they were becoming numb as well.)

"You really have no idea what is in store for you." Hild quips, which at first puts Imladris on guard, before Frigurina remarks. "We suppose we _really_ need to begin the Test to show him."

Keiichi blinks in hearing... "Wait... you mean he's gonna turn into that Tyr dude 'now'? What about all that bad god stuff he couldn't control?" ...which drew reservations from the few non-goddesses in the area, however the goddesses have 'another' realization ply their mutual brows, as Belldandy feels a chill in her gullet as she expresses, a tone that chills Imladris even _more_ so. "The nanites evolved Cousin to the level required. _That's_ why he couldn't cut himself last night." ...which Almighty amends. "Why he couldn't bleed normally anymore. Not accounting for all his energy usage just now, without cutting out from exhaustion. Such biological concerns are transcendent now, though of bleeding we do so in a _different_ manner, that mortals don't realize. Valkyries in fact more in an empirical way, as akin to alignment and portfolio to the Section, than of how mortals do because of biological requirements. The same of energy and stamina. Along with so many other iotas here."

Lind blinks. "So we bleed, if injured enough, because it's a part of our nature as Valkyries?"

Almighty... "One of many things Tyr installed when he created the Valkyrie and Vakil Orders, the latter known as the Petitioners currently, out of respect to Tyr's absence. Details to be told by the Author himself before us."

"**WHAT?**" Imladris outright blares... "Tyr _created_ the Valkyries?" ...which Almighty bemusedly countered... "He created the Heavenly Combat Orders, 'not' the goddesses he chose from the first _I_ created. There's a keen difference. Please be reminded." ...as Imladris traded a look with the Valkyrie Commanders, but _QUICKLY_ looked away from the kind he received in turn! So much _awe_ he couldn't stand to eye so directly.

Hild just twirled about herself, a _weird_ form of giddiness that really didn't befit her _Infernal_ Station. "Oh, this is getting good. And not even 'bad' as We would say, but _good_." ...all of which made Urd just pull a face. Rei as well in mirror daughter-to-mother reflection.

Imladris felt his mind start going numb, and took a step back. However he then felt a strong nudge from behind, as Thor hefted his Hammer to prevent Imladris's retreat from the revealing he was being enforced with. _Boy_ Lind for one, was gazing, as the very air itself in the temple area, was becoming rarified. No joke, as Keiichi himself 'felt' this, as _much_ as if feeling the grass under his shoes.

Almighty just vectored back in His own intent. "Lord Imladris, the Valkyrie Knight, Templar-Holia and Hero unto Intracel, unrealizingly achieved the nanite trans-level level required once he attained victory over Voluspa at the Battle of Illuminara. Such I fully praise in 'turn' for once." ...this He said in turning the lavishment 'tables', onto one focused, that did so _often_ unto Him prior. "His access and control of his Seal, was the _prologue_ Test of Tyr, that he passed, on that fateful day."

Imladris just EXPLODED back out in contest to this! "If **not** for Lind saving my ass... not just arse, ASS, that **same** day, that all wouldn't have happened! In fact if not for her, we'd 'all' not be here! You MUST give that credit before her, prior to me seeing a _lick_ of such!"

"**Fool!**" Lind suddenly snaps back, Imladris looks at a face that was blushing furiously, as much as she was welling tears, and in the 'same' snarling back with all the Valkyrie in her code heart, to muster with! Imladris wilted back under her espoused truth! "If not for your power of your love. Your power of command. The confidence that led **trillions** to install you as their Excellency, then _all_ of that would not have becometh where my own power of confidence and more comprises, even my Station of Title, to then hath allow the very _ideal_ that you say I be praised for. All this of me before _you?_

If I get any credit first for all of that, I'll kick you back in the gut with it all, to _cram_ it back at you with. THAT is my response to that!"

"_Whoa_." ...Takano blush-gulped, not realizing she was _deep_ in Keima's arms. The Valkyrie facades around watching, were as floored as any that heard this. Almighty in turn a _halted_ moment later, one allowed to let all of that _**sink**_ in with, then continues to Imladris's impart... "Interesting that your old Command, my Hand, would partake here, to journey to a destiny that 'both' of you are Ages kempt waiting too long of. But I'll digress for the Test here." ...which Imladris looks back helplessly with, though more a 'burn' in his soul wants to hear more now. Almighty just walks forth, and cocks his long jet black hair head. "You should know, being my best friend of Tyr's impart, again meaning you, and a Nephew further that I Allowed by Daughters loved, that you will now begin learning your true place amongst us of High all. The Platter you place us upon, now becomes the one 'you' are placed, by a Heaven you had as much an ancient a hand in creating, as did my Love Frigurina and I."

"And _more_." Hild injects, and garners mixed stares and glares back with, as Frigurina just sighs. "Leave _that_ part for a future story to be told. Poor Nephew is losing his mind already, as all stands."

"_Agreed_." Imlade weakly quips, with a finger pointed up blankly. (His eyes were about the same in that degree.)

Almighty then cocks his head, studying Imladris for a moment, before he then looks at Thor, and nods to the War Master.

"_**All**_** Valkyries in Formation**, **snap too!**" Thor suddenly commands, causing _all_ the Valkyries to line up next to Lind, as even Lind was shivering under the War God's Command Voice. Almighty then 'stares' at Gate, as much as Frigurina then warns in tone... "All others, move zilch." ...with even a **hard** stare from a Motherly Goddess to Keiichi. "Even at risk of breach of Contract on the _spot_." ...which caused Belldandy to lunge into Keiichi's shivering arms, which made it clear to all, something _major_ was about to occur.

"_Uh... kay_." Keiichi just shivers, as much as even Urd grew fearful. Hild then trades a look with Frigurina, and then both **stare** as one at Imladris, as Almighty then suddenly snaps. ": To all of your Family Link more than watching. A Galaxy he Commands, and more of Witness of My Realms, Yggdrasil of entirety, All Linked and more, **KNOWETH** I Declare the Test of Tyr has _formally_ Begun. :"

All of a sudden, the _entire _Tarikihongan Temple grounds, has an entire Mandala, all the Intracellic code strings colored in gold, covering it! All within the temple walls, and all just lacing the air with _power!_ Urd for one, whispered... "Well, this is _new_." ...as she had Troubadour hold his hands over her abdomen. This as the next step proceeds.

Hild then snaps in _**Dark**_ tone of kind. ": Code Access to the 'Dark Lord' _Granted_. :"

Frigurina of her **Wrath** filled version. ": Code Access to the 'Lord Knight' _Granted_. :"

Imladris never realized, as much as any watching, that his Lord Knight title, was one 'half' of the whole, as the 'two' sides within suddenly _**flare**_ within him! Lind of note, sees the swirl and crawl of Holia and Soth primal energies from Intracel and Nidhog, suddenly encapsulate around his form. The sight however makes for no screams, only shocked amazement as Imladris looks at his skin over. His hair, armor and Regalia phase between the Light and Dark as well, in a phasic way, as if his body was a flickering flame from a log fire. Almighty then Commands further... ": Release Incarnum Code Base Link, Anchor to the Twin Pillars Holia and Soth prior named, to the direct power command of the Titled one, _**formally**_. :"

And then for the first time, despite _all_ demonstrations of prior, Imladris feels 'both' the hero, and the animal, awash through him, along with the cobalt energies that seep through his senses and pores! His Regalia gains a strange cobalt flicker that joins the Holia and Soth 'flames' that join with, then begins to solidify within him, and to a visible effect of stabilization upon the skin and armor! The stabilization completes with a sudden shine 'about' Imladris's form, as a _shimmer_ sound joins it. A part of the golden Mandala then 'locks' around Imladris and completes... ": - _First level Seal access granted. Awaiting further confirmation Access. _- :"

Keiichi yelps.. "What just said that?"

"The nanite Seal itself!" Belldandy exclaims. "_Now_ I understand 'why' the nanites could _speak_ to us like they did last night."

"_Wow_." Skuld alone gasps, her own hands grasping Sentaro's tightly.

Almighty then attests to understanding to others _hearing_, here at the temple, and _beyond_. ": Prior, with the Taint of Voluspa upon, we could not conduct this Measure. Now with the Seal of Caceroth reinforced, we can allow the pure Creation of Existence's Will, to gain formal access to the Complete Soul. This as we prepare, and set the first Test. :"

Imladris feels inward wondering, before he then sees something 'out' of his mind to easily accept. This as Almighty suddenly draws from pure empty air, his Spear-Blade, the proper weapon _Gungnir!_ The goddesses, with a seriously backing up Celestine and Velsper, gasp at a _rare_ sight. This the 'same' weapon Peorth used against Celestine during the incident of the dog god's name, now in the 'personal' format of the void black and silver of creation colored blade, imprinted of runes beyond _age_ to comprehend, is hefted in Almighty's hands, like a Valkyrie Battle Axe. This as the blade equals the length of the hold shaft, one a good five meters in length. The twin fan blades at the 'guard' pommel, look of the most _wicked_ angel wings ever seen on an item. The equally long shaft is wrapped in a 'leather' that seemed to be too old to be logical to behold. The counter weight at the bottom tip of the shaft held His Sigil, within it. A simple standard triangle, that held meaning for _all_ others to contemplate for Him.

This was no _mere_ spear however. _This_ was Almighty's Will of Wrath in hand.

Imladris 'then' saw a burning wrath in Almighty's 'shown' eye, and of the one covered, a halo not unlike one of a solar eclipse, such was the eye patch comprising sight of. Imladris 'saw' the wrath, as equal to the one he saw on Thor, so _many_ times during his ancient training!

"_You... you don't... mean_..." Imladris shuddered, more and more with each passing moment. Almighty nodded. ": Present your Blade, _Hand_. :"

_Now_ Keiichi knew why for the warning, as Imladris 'very' gingerly began to draw his weapon. Keiichi could 'feel' the Wrath _**soak**_ into the air, as his tongue, and _nearly_ his mind, failed him! When Imladris has his Blade drawn, all of only a mere plain longsword, so fearful the Lord Knight was to bother changing its format yet of, he then sees Almighty level _Gungnir_ in a battle ready pose.

Almighty then informs with a grind... ": I too, hath had the training Tyr instilled, for the day _unwanted_ between Intracel and Nidhog. Now I shalt use a part of said training here. _**Prepare**_ thyself of the First Test. :"

Everyone else just witnessed to growing dismay, as two knightly loves were struggling to keep in place.

And all Imladris in turn could do there, standing still, fear _draining_ his face white, was think...

"(_I could have been a florist instead. Grenades, blast them..._)"

(End Act IV)

* * *

><p>AN: Merry Xmas to ye all readers out there. And what could be coming next, one wonders?<p> 


	5. Act V

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Eternity**

Volume III

Act V

* * *

><p>"Um... yes?"<p>

The waitress just eyed Sora, and then asked, a bit weirded out... "More... tea, miss?"

Sora just offered her cup. "Yes please." ...along with Otaki next to her. "And more coffee for me and my sweetie." ...as he and Satoko just offered their half empty cups. The waitress, with a coffee pot in her left hand, to go with a tea dispenser, plies both requests, before backing away gingerly. The reason continues on, as Sora just whispers to her fellow 'patrons'. "Maybe we should be doing this in a more private place."

Satoko just remarks at first, with a 'sorry' face... "My father kicked us out of the house today. Might be because of that weird robot stuff in us or something."

Otaki would have responded, but 'then', '_sees_' what the rest do, with the part that 'Imladris' nearly got **smacked** by that fourteen Valkyrie simultaneous assault. Another patron nearby sees the three cringe all at once, and quickly pay up and leave, with still half a plate of uneaten food on his table! Otaki just gulps. "We could always go to the old motor clubhouse."

They drank, paid up quickly, and _booked it_. They weren't the only ones being weird like that in public though.

* * *

><p>Two well raced motorcycles suddenly screech to a stop, just outside Megumi's residence! Megumi just yanked her helmet off, as did Keiba with his matching version. Megumi just <strong>hollered<strong>, scarring a nearby pedestrian. "Hurry dang it!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Keiba yelps back, as they both bound towards Megumi's apartment! The female pedestrian then blinks, when they both '_stop_' suddenly, and then hears Megumi YELL... "WE GOTTA HURRY! WHOA BOY, THAT WAS SOMETHANG!"

"YOU GOT IT BABE!" ...followed up by a rather 'hard' slam of Megumi's apartment door, soon after!

The pedestrian just warbled out... "I guess those two really want it." ...and moves _on_.

* * *

><p>Chihiro and Tamiya... busy... 'watching' in.<p>

They'd be _busy_ enough in soon part.

* * *

><p>-A Galaxy away. Aye, far <em>far<em> away at that.-

"- Is this a blessing, or nor. -"

Gaitha's holodisplay just beheld what was occurring, via all those Spaffa camera drones that were being debated of ethics, across the Alliance Galaxy. The images from such an underdeveloped planet, shaking her ascended soul to the core. Another holoimage beheld Councilor Ere'ith, as the Griffional just cocked his avian head. "- _Is this a thing we should be so concerned of. Even if it 'is' of our Excellency at... __**EGGSHARD!**_ -" ...as _they_ see that fourteen point Valk strike just then too! These two, and all those unsaid trillions, all watching an unfolding event that would bring a galaxy to a very real, **screeching** halt!

And as the said event evolves to a trauma inducing head point, Gaitha had only one thing on her worried brow...

* * *

><p>...and not just hers. A <em>family<em> watching in Heaven, in witness of transpiring, remark on the very same words of...

"_IS he going to live?_ We just started _knowing_ him."

...of whom, this latter part, was wordless to what occurs next.

* * *

><p>It comes unexpectedly, as eyes were transfixed on what all looked like, a battle of possible all battles was going to occur, had one pair transfix with memory plying an Apprentice's mind. And such was not of Sigrun's impart. Ishara felt this, as she senses Frode falling into a memory '<em>long<em>' held in check of layers of commands and protection programs.

Such that Frode saw the blank look on Imladris's face, and saw within memory...

* * *

><p>-Some untold <em>thousands<em> of lost years ago, if not even _longer_...-

"This way guys!" ...a young voice calls out, trying to be commanding. This leading four other simply dressed youthful lads and lasses each, one lad, three goddesses to be sure, including one young goddess that would one day join the 'commanding' lad's arm, to a Valkyrian destiny. Such was what seemed of impart, as they all of celestial children, are led around by their own playful natures, by a lad that was trying too hard to act bigger than his age would one day becometh anyway.

I.e.: "We're coming Frode, sheesh!" ...from a cute blue haired goddess with five pigtails. Frode just yakked back at... "Not fast enough Ishara! Common!"

One of the other goddesses, a young lass of golden locks, free flowing long, just snips at the lil Ishara of all of nine years, by mortal measurements of age. "He just won't stop being too serious."

Ishara just looked back at... "Maybe you two should get married then Freyana." ...which makes the lil goddess BLANCH, and arm wave back! "How about you and _Adonis_ here then too!" ...which makes their only other male accompaniment of ageless, youthful _looks_ just blush out. "Can we get back to... where _ever_ we are going?"

Their last goddess accompaniment of lengthy light brown hair, that would one day be the _**fear**_ of all First-Class goddess Tests, in place of her own mother, (a family business, or divine right, per say,) just quips in her current fun mood to match the play at hand. "Does it matter? It's a gorgeous day to just get lost upon."

Lil Ishara, Freyana and Adonis look back and quip. "What else is new _Isa_."

"Sheesh, I'm just saying." ...Isa quips, as they ran, then floated, the four losing themselves in the literal magic of celestial childhood. That was until as they passed into floating area of green grasses eternal, with a walkway that perched itself upon a cliff that a part of a gilded bridge attached, that acted as a start of such before breaking apart elegantly, to become one with a Heavenly sky, destination only where a celestial inhabitant decided of proper. Such that at the point where grass and pearl walkway met, that Ishara suddenly has to stop before colliding with a halted Frode! Of said complaint... "Frode! Watch where you... EEK!" ...as a hardly watching either trio of celestials, smack into Ishara, and nearly double them all over Frode! Of added complaints... "Guy and gals! Watch..." Adonis starts with, before they _all_ stop, and **freeze** at a _chance_ in chance sight.

This as Almighty, Frigurina in Mighty arm, and Tyr look. As does a younger looking Thor, still at the time apprenticed to Tyr, though 'not' for much longer. The young quintet go... "_Woooow._" ...before Almighty just remarks... ": And so the young beholden to play, as ever. :"

": Looks fun. :" The eternal Second Seat remarks, with a beaming face. A younger Thor, of Lower Council access, just remarks of all _too_ business a stoic nature. ": Perhaps they can do so while not so close to matters, sensitive to ears. :"

"Oops." Frode youthfully quips. He gets bonked in turn by four celestial friends, with four retorting tones to match. "Nice going doofus!"

Frigurina just keep giggling her ageless self off, as Frode blushes with his own defending tone of.. "But I was just..."

": ...leading them to glory, perhaps? :" ...comes from Tyr's tone. Thor looks, as Almighty makes a light chuckle, reading the mind of his friend _quite_ well. ": And through glory of youth, the future is always eternal. :"

Tyr nods to Almighty's deep impart. As such Tyr, a god of robes abundant like clouds from Angel swirls were of his eternal adornment, along with glistening Mithril chainmail coverings, and a golden cape to match a swirl cloth scarf of more similar angelic cloth. The Angelic staff of similar future mode, to a 'successor', was the only other accoutrement. There was no other need, where the eyes that stared at Frode, just gave so much 'more' to behold. Ones that saw Frode for 'so much more', than what the child god was at that present moment.

": For the future is where we find our coming host from. :" ...Tyr remarks. Frode shivers of how deep the words go 'through' him.

Ishara felt some of this, unknown 'yet' why, as she eyes between Tyr, and the back of Frode's head, from where she stood. This as Tyr then pats Frode's left shoulder, with his actual left hand, the other that 'held' the Angelic Staff, missing. This as the elder god already chose his next pupil, such Thor had a 'sense' of suddenly as well, as Tyr just finishes with... ": For the future indeed, I sense of this one. Very much. :" ...for now.

With that, as four kith celestials just eye in a 'wow' measure at Frode's frozen, shaking melon, as Tyr steps back, and from there... ": So, My Lord, we were talking about the new 'system', I believe with Hild. :"

Almighty just nods to the lil celestials, then nods to Tyr. ": Indeed, though I suspect she will not be acquiescent at the present time to such an _exchange_ parameter. :" ...this as Almighty and Tyr walk ahead, Frigurina just looking over at the awed children, with a wink. This in turn, Lower Council Lord Thor just refrains for a moment, then looks at the lil Frode, and quips. ": Looks like _you're_ next. :" ...and then walks off, popping magically into sight, his prized hammer _Mjolnir_ over his shoulders, in a boasting gesture.

This left five celestials to just stand there, as the _awe_ slowly wore off from them all.

All save one, as whatever goal Frode had in mind for that day, the rest of the days ahead, were to have goals without end. All wanted in the coming.

And all started only a mere celestial week later, as Thor was 'graduated' to the Portfolio of War, to help Tyr oversee the Twin Combat Orders, all the while that Tyr made good on his own unsaid promise, and found a new pupil a mere day after.

But not just Frode, of that quintet, as it would turn out, from more capabilities than could be imagined. For so far many other souls, that could be imagined either.

...such that time made it's page turn.

* * *

><p>-...along with so <em>many<em> present others.-

Of the present, Ishara looked deeply, as much as fathomlessly at Frode. She wasn't the _only_ one.

"_Whoa_." Keiichi gulped, unrealizing how 'deep' the nanite Network was allowing. In so much, as how _open_ Frode was being suddenly, of mind. As the others, 'including' Almighty, the ten year old 'kid' avatar more than noting, despite his stare at a mind blank Imladris, stare, Frode remarks in tune of... "It's been _so_ long."

"Too long." Ishara admitted. "I can't believe you remember all that, from _that_ far back."

Skuld just commented in whispers loud enough. "I thought Lord Thor was already timeless and such, before we ever came." ...which said lil Thor afar eyes over, making Skuld hop behind Sentaro!

Frode then just chuckled. "You all of Heaven's young, have _no_ idea how timeless my Master was, to us all. Of Heaven itself, no less."

"The same as if yesterday was today..." Belldandy chimes, making brows shiver with... "...as if every yesterday '_was_' today, as much as every tomorrow is _today_ as well."

"At least one of you lot 'truly' gets it." Hild imparts, a lot less barbed than she normally would impart. Frigurina nods. "They all will, soon enough. Timelessness anyway."

"Oui, I thought I did until _now_." Peorth speaks with. Frode nods. "Hence why my Master 'remains' my Master, in the present Eye before us all here now."

"Agreed." Thor-ala-small nods. All of which is lost on the one being eyed again, as all Imladris could do at that moment, was _still_ look all blank, as Almighty returned to looking all _**Wrathful**_ and such again. Such that Hild actually gulped a bit suddenly. "Perhaps, we should reconsider the future of 'this' one."

": Hardly. :" ...came back of a Hard retort. Imladris stepped back, before he in turn hears... "I thought my Equal did not back down from challenges." ...from Thor.

"I'm not 'that' stupid either." Imladris retorted back, without _dare_ looking away at his apparent Foe. Almighty just snipped back in turn. ": Deploy your weapon at the ready then. :"

"I should dare not." Imlade bares of teeth and words back. In return... ": Wuss. :"

"But..."

": Girly god. :" ...Almighty prodded. Imlade just went kooky eyed. "...how can I..."

": Impotent god of the jewels :"

"_Uh_..." ...a few males about hearing, made light retort at, in '_understanding_'. Urd just eggs it on with... "You gonna take that one Coz?"

Imlade just cracks back wackily at her. "And attacking our Beloved Creator would be _better?_"

Almighty just smirked, as holy fire flickered from his eye, and patch. (And it 'was' holy fire, of color and everything.) ": Oh? As if you have a choice my friend? :"

Imladris just blares back with suddenly, waving arms and all... "As if I'd stand a chance! Plus, I should be lain at the Altar for a Year, for _considering_ such an assault even!"

": Simpleton. :"

"_MY LORD!_" ...Imlade screeches back helplessly, blowing Almighty's mane back wildly! Almighty just shakes his jet black haired melon back in place, and then decides. ": Well then, I suppose I will take the initiative. :"

...and then...

When Lind's face was 'that' _**stunned**_ in reaction to what happened next, you know the three sets of sudden parry exchanges that Almighty 'practiced' onto Imladris's morphemic Blade, were **THAT** fast! This as the third of the exchange, left Imladris in a blocking push stance, of his blade, shoving Almighty's _Gungnir_ off to his right, outstretched, in ALL ability to prevent Imladris from being cleaved in twain!

Yeah, Imlade's teeth are white and well brushed. You could see such from space, given how **WIDE** his mouth was bared in reaction!

Almighty just quips, in judging... ": Well, Tyr's skill of teach isn't as rusty to behold, after all. :"

"_Pardon?_"

Given how _meek_ Imladris's tone was, Takano then quipped to Keima. "Mind if ya catch me, if I faint all sudden like?" Keima just remarks back, to the watching of the scene unfold... "If you do, we'll miss something important. Cause 'I'll' be joining you love."

"Shame on you both then for considering." Urd comments, all thought after then restrained further by Almighty then imparting next. ": Well then. Of your Beloved General's level of power to protect oneself against. :"

Imladris gulps, as Almighty backs off, and then makes several expert flips of His elongated blade, causing 'black light' cuts to appear upon the ground, in four strokes, around the Great Lord. Imladris recognized, and then reformed his blade quickly into a larger kingsword, for what he suspected as coming.

"And now the real first Test." Frigurina announces, going off of prior impart. Lind quickly trades a dissenting look with a _staring_ down Thor, as the War Master draws himself and Gate away, from what came next! Almighty then snarls... ": Test THIS naïve then! :" ...and at _**BLAZING**_ speed, slams home _Gungnir_ upon Morphemic Blade, with utter complete _measured_ force!

The stroke Imladris endures, causes simultaneous effects of a flare of 'black light' that still manages eyes to wilt eyes watching, as if the same from a normal flash of light too **brightly** shone! Worse however, is the strike to Imladris's blade, such that it reverberated with _power_ of the measured state, right down to his core and engendering code! The nanites as much as the rest of Imladris's body, shudders from an impact of only a level of power, that was of Lind's current state!

And enough that Imladris reacted with a facial _convulsion_ that came with... "_Erghhhhhhaaaaa_..."

Lind didn't flinch, almost, though the Valkyries aside, along with goddesses abound near, 'did'. Skuld gulped... "_Cousin_."

After a moment of apprehension, Imladris recovers quicker than he expected of himself, as Almighty nods. ": Very well then. Measured force of a General conducted. Now to one you are used to, of your old Master Thor. Interesting, given Tyr's status of 'his' pupil once a long time ago. Such you will feel _Thor's_ bite from my own blade now. :"

Apprehension through the various galleries suddenly _tensed_ further, as Imladris decried out... "But... your blade, it..."

Almighty eye(s) _Gungnir_ of slit eye measure. ": Oh, of this ancient thang? Hardly used, since the blows it makes, can reverberate through a target's complete Soul, with each strike. I'll refrain from its other abilities, unless enforced. :" ...this as the Creator steps back, and begins to twirl his weapon again! Imladris bobbed stuttered looks around for a moment of panic, but then steels himself suddenly when he feels his back is cornered in apprehension! Keiichi afar stutters... "But sir!"

"I said **no** interference!" Frigurina snaps suddenly, which jumps 'both' Keiichi and Belldandy back, such was their anew fear! Lind was having a harder time staying still, all such defeated of any further, when Almighty snaps... ": TO THINE PAIN! :" ...and **SLAMS HOME** his single stroke of assault! Imladris takes it, but _**immediately**_ feels the stroke flat out wrack at his body! The knight pushes with ALL his ability, to defend the stroke! Almighty eyes steadily, as Imladris fights with his own body, to keep his defending stance. Such was the consequence when Almighty finishes holding his stroke, that he imparts... ": A fine defense, on more than one level. :"

...and such that Imladris suddenly **doubles** over to his knees, the blade still held in locked defense of position, that everyone, and such meant _everyone_ saw Imladris burst out a large cough of blood! Ishara had to be restrained... "**No!**" ...as Frode alone barely managed this, before he too could have lunged as well! Of such, was the sight that Imladris's 'blood' was more like a white sparkly substance, of a pinkish nature, was expelled from all head orifices. Mouth, nasal, and ears. A couple of strange head 'spots' where normal blood vessels burst would be seen, had tiny runs of this weird 'blood' seeping down Imladris's head, out from them!

All of which didn't tell, of the internal injuries, that Imladris was enduring of quickening healing. This as Almighty steps back with a spin, for a moment, to trade looks with Hild and Frigurina each.

For a moment, a knight felt lost in his own lessening pain, before a tone strikes the air, making the Valkyries look over at... "Imladris!" ...as the said knight looks up as well, at the steel blue eyes that commanded his life willingly! A strange demanding look of confidence that gave a needed hope in his heart again. It was accented with... "Get up gold dude!" ... "Believe in yourself as ever a day and beyond Cousin!"

"Si! We believe in you!"

Voices and eyesight traded with a Nexus mortal, a Present goddess perfection, and a White Goddess of Tests, and then back at a fourth General, gives strength to his legs again, as Almighty smirks again, unseen by one wrenching himself to his feet. The Triad of Almighty, Frigurina and Hild exchanged a look, before Almighty then snaps... ": More of the same then to conduct! :" ...that Imladris WIDE-EYE blinks to suddenly raise his blade to catch a stronger Thor level of empowered assault of three furiously fast blade strikes and parries!

Imladris is FAR too focused on the assault to realize what Thor and Almighty do, as they 'see' Imladris's trans-bioformat take the blows and adapt to them ever better than its owner realizes! Such further that despite the intense blows, Almighty knows Imladris's body is taking them _better_ now than even moments before.

This leads to a Almighty sponsored further assault of Gungnir upon Morphemic, with three high strikes defended by the knight, then quick HARD blows to either side, and then a low strike that Imladris manages to smack away! Almighty smirks ever more, before leading into a three part WIDE angle blade exchange that starts threatening the sonic barrier of the area itself! The 'black light' flares are powerful to witness, as Lind whispers, unto Jora eyeing over... "Common Belove, keep it all up!" ...as a final exchange of four whirling blade parries, has both combatants all but blade dancing the final strokes, blades barely clipping before finally the LAST parry traded, has them both amazed at the blow of the impact! Enough that the energy ripple turns all around, grass, buildings, and souls watching, of 'black light', from the literal blast wave of the blades connecting!

And again Almighty smirks, as much as Imladris is fighting for breath, ragged all such was for the Knight.

": Better. Impressive. :" ...Almighty offers in a lay tone, the entire exchange _hardly_ fazing him. The same of beyond course, 'not' the same for Imladris. All Imladris dares out... "If... ye... say so."

Almighty sighs and then quips... ": _Amada_, I put no words I do not mean, of such little worth. Such 'would' be high to regard, if you hath attacked me back in turn, to prove merit by. :"

Imladris gaffs at this... "But... but I can't attack you!" Almighty in turn... ": Indeed? :" ...Imladris snapping further... "Impossible even! Not just to consider, but to actually conduct to a _possibility_ of success even!"

": Even as the same is of expectation against a Seer? :"

Imladris unwittingly was being forced to bleed a truth out... "How can I even of 'that' much! Sealing Her away is one thing, but _defeating_ her, verses as if trying to defeat you? I mean... I don't even know what her full power is even like! Or... I mean..." ...his spiel lost its train of thought, as Almighty then cocks his Mighty head.

": Very well then. If you wish for a primal example. Then I give you a choice. Of my final blow, I give you the choice of the following: Either take a blow of Voluspa's at 'Her' full power, or one of the same, at _My_ full power. :"

Hid and Frigurina both suddenly blink. Hild spats out to a worsening dismay of faces all around! "Wait a **damn** minute! You said that you'd not go _that_ far!"

"Beloved!" Frigurina added of her own fearful tone! Almighty quips back... ": It this not a wanted Test? :"

"_Wait a blasted minute!_" Frigurina and Hild snap out, before to the true terror of the witnessing... "_Your_ power then My Lord."

"**Beloved!**" Lind yells, Thor in kind... "My Lord! You know the consequences of..."

Almighty however senses the growing dissent, and then acts... ": _None shalt interfere_. :" ...with words of spell attached! A bunch of yelps occur all around, as even Hild snaps! "What the hell? I can't move!"

Frigurina really bellows out a... "HUSBAND **DON'T** DO THIS!"

"Oh crap!" Urd fearfully swamps her tone out, as 'black light' glow spots are around all other feet, save for Almighty's own, and his incumbent target! Imladris looks around all widely, as even Gate decries! "How is this supposed to do any good? Killing him won't save us!"

Imladris then hears in tone next, of one that he can appreciate irony of... ": Of the Omega, and 'not' of my high children below, nor of Doublet, such that I 'can' so do, at all whim, at all and _any_ time. :"

"No... backing off then." ...Imladris says, looking down at his blade. Almighty then steps back, and makes one HARD swipe of his blade. As such the POWER that suddenly emanates from Gungnir, blows all manes of hair back, the pressure aura shearing at the residence and temple nearby, and nearly along with, all witnessing, given if not for the 'black light' trap Almighty just used, the lot all would have likely been blown out of Nekomi outright. Nevermind why not so for the 'actual' town beyond itself!

Something was wrong here, as Almighty leveled Gungnir at the ready. This as He announces. ": Full power, one stroke. All without fail. :"

Lind and Eihwa trade as fearful a look they couldn't help themselves of, as Imladris realized, what was incoming, was something the Knight _knew_ he wouldn't survive! And yet despite how _stupid_ it all was to conduct, he nonetheless reoriented his stance at the ready nonetheless! Almighty saw this, and then head... "Break me if you must, but maybe 'that' is somehow how I can learn to defeat Voluspa. As such, BRING IT!"

"**YOU'RE MAD!**" Keiichi yells out, Takano and Keima in equal judgment of their own... "You BOTH are!" ...with Frigurina of the last... "I should...! You both..! **ERGH!**" ...as she pulls pointlessly at her foot pinned bondage! She just snaps manically at Almighty... "**You cut this all out and unfreeze us! **This is _beyond_ stupid here!"

": Indeed. :" Almighty actually agreed, but then saw in Imladris's eyes, that the knight was trying to trust Him, and such carried through to final effect! ": Thou is BRUNG! :" ...and makes to swing into his attack! Gungnir is swung on the high, to _ALL FORCE_ to strike Morphemic with! Shouts all around turn into a _**crescendo!**_ A **climax** that sees two sets of feet **break** through their bonds at the last, as the blade impacts...

...that never falls.

For a moment, a _bunch_ of eyes are afraid to look, before Frode manages to do so first, others following. No words comes to tongues, as afar, Almighty just stares, as Imladris starts to realize of himself, that he still _exists_ at all! "Did... did I get resurrected here?"

"Hardly" Almighty quips in a far less imposed tone. Imladris blinks his eyes open, then hears... "Well, you passed. Good job!"

Facevault city dudes and dudettes, as many souls then realize... "Hey! We're not pinned in place anymore!" ...off Talos's 'keen' insight. Peorth just snaps out nearby in accent. "**Mon dieu!** What was all that for? Even we know he couldn't have survived a blow at your full power... er... My Lord!"

"And yet he was willing." Almighty imparts, along with... "But not only _he_."

Imladris blinks, but then realizes to look behind him, as Lind and Eihwa both having 'not' partaken in the comedy of the prior moment, instead were slowly releasing of their own stances of _such_ protective motions of their hands on Imladris's back, with FULL power spell orbs charged, _with_ eyes all too willing to take the same blow that 'would' obliterated all _three_ of them! Imladris gasps then stabs a look back at Almighty... "MY LORD!" ...which jitters both loves behind him, to realization suddenly! Lind and Eihwa then trade a look and realize what they did, and _why_ mutually.

Almighty just steps back, and quips simply. "You did ask."

"But you didn't carry through." Imladris replies, more than confused. Almighty just shrugs. "The voices all around told enough why. But then, maybe they should know of 'your' voice, why you conducted of an impossible choice, unto Me, as you did."

A Knight gulped, and then realized to relent... "Because... I... _want_ to know. Whatever it takes, to know what... I must do, to protect everyone I know, as family, from Voluspa. I... we, need to know that there 'is' an end to all of this. That there 'is' a way we can all surpass these events, and live to the day where even Ragnarok cannot exist. Or possibly even not even occur, if such can be managed."

Almighty cocked his head, and looked between two reserved faces aside / behind Imladris, before prodding further of... "And why should that be Hand? Is there not tone of Sacrifice to impart of norm, of like your prior fears?"

"I'd rather live for EVERYTHING that matters, if such... nay... _should_ be possible!"

"Why?" Almighty prods again, the emotion rising higher, to the apex of a response of... "**Because I want our Family and I to live! Live I tell you, LIVE!**"

Even the air seemed to stop, the entire 'real' impact of Almighty's last strike. About the only thing cleaved open, was the truth, from the blade of _Gungnir_. Such that Almighty then looks back simply at Frode. "What say you? Thou sound familiar enough?" ...which Frode nods, with a hair frazzled Ishara next to him. "More than... uh... aye."

Almighty just weathers next, as Hild and Frigurina just BLARE at him in turn next! Up nice.. and... not so nice, up and close. Ala both nice... and not so nice... and _put_ _off!_ "WHAT WAS ALL THAT ABOUT?"

Almighty just looks back. "What you thought it all was. Planned as such until I altered the last."

Hild just throws a tantrum, and then shoves Frigurina over at Almighty! "You keep Him! I remember why I dumped him now, even more than before!" ...this before Frigurina actually yanks Hild back to the two! "You're not leaving me alone to tar him alone with! We do this one Doublet style!" ...which quickly starts a hair pulling fracas again!

It's all stunned to a stop, with a... "WAIT A MINUTE!" ...as eyes boggle at Sentaro's voice, as he yelps out... "How did Lind and Eihwa break free like that?" ...which even the Valkyries worry if a Violation '_did_' occur.

Keiichi even accents... "And I thought we were all warned not to get involved there?" ...with a 'bit' of a dirty look back at Frigurina. Frigurina just snickers. "You both need ask? For what else in all out time as watching from the celestial sidelines, has love itself been our greatest foe." ...with her own 'direct' look back at Keiichi. "I mean, how many times has our acts been impeded by souls here of 'this' residence, by a force that defeated even the Judgment Gate.

As such..." Frigurina smirks as she still has Hild in a headlock, looking at a blushing Valkyrie General and White Goddess. Keiichi just quips. "Okay, my bad. Got it." ...with a thumbs up meant to disarm by. Belldandy just giggles and caresses Kei's free hand, before the next voice, blushes a knight badly in turn. "And I... we..." ...Lind starts, with a look at Eihwa, whom even 'she' was growing 'unexpected' respect for, given the act that defeated Almighty's own spell, as Lind continues, caressing more into Imladris's shoulders with her gloved hands. "...we said we _love_ him. I _beyond_ measure myself, to dare see him die under my eyes to prevent. I'd rather be no more, than live a day beyond one Beloved here would not."

Imladris shivered as another set of hands caressed around his shoulders, and at the same time caressed Lind's gloved hands as well. Eihwa for one was not hiding such anymore. Nor words of... "Si, nor my life be not forfeit, if I lost both whom I love here, said as one in the same breath. I love them both, and will give all of my own life, to see all three of us live to a world where Imladris unto Tyr here, would see us all live unto."

"Gee." ...Imlade blurt-whispers out like a wheeze from a crack. He just gets _**clenched**_ by two sets of hands suddenly as a result, his shoulders feeling WHITE pain in the enduring! "_GEE?_" ...Lind and Eihwa just snap back at him.

"Not his most eloquent moment." Skuld judges, and a knight-king-something endures more laughter all around. A good few moments of this to release more tension from the air, as Peorth then trades a knowing look with Eihwa, this both then nod once in understanding. Peorth just wonders... "(_Wonder how mother will react when she comes here soon._)" ...as Peorth trades a look with Talos, whom blinks, the Dragonslayer 'knowing' what Peorth just thought.

Peorth just whispered to him. "Oui, you should be terrified. I was upon my own First-Class indoctrination with her."

Talos considers that, before Almighty brings all light back to the fore with... "And so, it would seem even love can defeat my entrapment spells, though to be honest, I wasn't fully focused on them, of which other 'testing' parameters are of apparent."

Lind and Eihwa gasp. "You mean..." ...Imladris finishing... "...Lind and Eihwa protecting me like that, was all a part of that last attack too?" ...which put even Frode aback some. Jora just looked at all three, as Ishara just sighed.

Almighty nods. "The _messages_ are there for you three to discover together. A part of the myriad controls we of Heaven devised to prepare unto the 'next' Tyr. One we should continue on with here, for all sakes to endure."

A _lot_ of minds were dwelling on that, near and afar, as Almighty then espouses to twin loves behind Imladris. "You both of two should stand clear for the next part." ...as Imladris is bade forward a couple of creaky steps, before Almighty then turns around and looks at Hild. Frigurina just sighed, as Hild took the meaning well enough, yanked out of Frig's headlock hold, and stepped forward next.

All eyes returned to their wary state, as Hild then smoothes out her biker like attire, and hair, or such that comprised demonic fashion tastes, and then imparts. "If you would please, our Dark Lord, bring forth your Angel."

Tension rose outright, as Imladris looked immediately at Frigurina, and then Almighty, as the latter imparted... "Ye heard her."

Imladris gulped, and then did as commanded, the swirl of deep amber angelic cloth the engendering of arrival of the Arch Angel, as _Evolution_ appears to the _continued_ amazement of the onlooking. The Valkyries see the gleaming armored form, the mortals the wings of black to lightening hues of copper-bronze, to the lengthy tips of purest white, all ten meters to each wing (seemed to be even longer,) while the goddesses saw how much as one with his host, the Arch was now.

Lind and Eihwa saw indeed how far the mortal had changed into the immortal. The 'mortal' just felt... "Eh? There's no pain now." ...as Imladris traded a look with his Angel.

Almighty and Frigurina looked in perspective amazement... "So far from those initial days..." ...Almighty quips of memory. Frigurina nodded, and then felt Hild smirk, as the lil CEO just quips. "Hate us still for what we induced upon you. You 'seem' to have accepted it all, in the end after all."

Imladris stabs a look back. "I have accepted myself! What more else there to what you did?"

"And do further." Hild barbs back. "Now, we shalt test your powers dearly here, here I call on the next Test of Tyr. Prepare thyself."

Imladris saw _Evolution_ lean forward across his right shoulder, as he tried to anticipate what attack was coming next. Instead.

"As simple as it is complex." Hild announces... "Using your Gravity powers, create a stable Singularity. And then, using it's harnessed power, create your formal Sigil of Tyr, upon the ground here. The same as of ol dear Urd and her 'failed' test."

"_Huh?_" Imladris looked all frazzled of! Urd looked _put off_, as Troubadour suddenly realized. "He never had a Sigil created, akin of a goddess mode?"

Hild just _eyes_ back, which wilts the Tree Spirit, and Rei, and the air around them all, behind Urd. "A Sigil is rather unisex in application. The fact our Dark Lord hasn't created one, is a measure _saved_ for this very Test. More so the fact that the Sigil of Tyr hasn't been seen in centuries upon millennia, is a confirmation of what we suspect of all we have wrought here."

Lind just stuck a finger up after hearing, more considering off of Imladris mulling mind. "Does this mean Beloved already knows it? Plus, where would the Singularity be created? Such would be dangerous here."

"That's the point." Imladris accents, with a traded stare with Hild. The CEO just shrugs, and folds her arms. "Indeed. Shalt all be done here, to all consequence attached. Whether anyone lives after this event, is all up to you."

Keiichi just blares out in sudden retort... "You like laying all the blame on him, for your stuff there Hild?" ...which the CEO stares at _him_ next, such he is automatically blocked by Belldandy. Hild just spats. "Responsibility, is _such_ a curse, is it not. Tyr knew this to the core. Demonstrated to many a time _I_ for one was both impressed, and repulsed of. And so..." ...she looks at Imladris again. The said Knight considers, then asks... "Any restrictions, or limitation?"

The CEO just makes a 'phht' sound, a hand wave along with, causing consternation all around. Chrono just gulps to the hearing of her comrades. "Well, this vacation was short."

"_Gee thanks!_" Imlade blares back, arms blaring, causing the adjoining Valkyrie Commanders to roll their eyes at Chrono's expense.

One last traded look with Almighty, who's look was ever the lay of lay, left Imladris to start considering for a few moments. And then all the details. All the coefficients to achieve a mass needed for a singularity. A few thoughtful taps of his chin, which made such look strange to the onlooking, before Imladris just shrugs. "A stable one would need a process. A complete one. Anywho." ...as such he makes a stiff prayer pose, as if about to perform a magical Ninjitsu skill, as he chants of his first spell... "_Call to the assist of the elements of enmasse ignition, bring to focus of nexus, the pillars of the nuclear! Bring forth the atomics of the spent giants! Bring forth the will of the Laws that both empower and overpower! Bring forth and meld in the balance, for the act of ages of stars sped beyond natural course!_"

Keiichi blinked, and gaffed... "He _wouldn't_..." ...as _Evolution_ spread his massively gauntleted arms wide, as material, _literally_ from all corners of the Sol System, in measured 'small', if dense amounts, began to filter from great distances afar, brought in through small portals all around the knight, and begin to collect at a central point before the spell author. Belldandy nods as even Almighty has to cock a bewildered eye, to her comment to Keiichi of... "He would. A natural process is the most stable in the end."

"Maybe done too much." Hild quips, but then hears a 'big'... "SHH!" ...from Almighty, which Hild just throws a fit at! Such that all somehow doesn't disrupt the trance Imladris is in. Neither does it prevent of even prior warning, Lind and Eihwa looking on in, over the shoulder, as the various collected masses begins to coalesce, with enough material, into a miniature of a stellar formation accretion disc.

"Hmm." Eihwa comments, Lind just blinks, as Imladris now only 'sees' the accretion begin to intensify. By the time the accretion begins to glow in the center, all of a size of a growing peach sized orb, Lind is leaning her chin on Imladris's right shoulder pauldron. Eihwa soon matches this on his left, when the accretion mass attaints a formal gravimetric pull, and the remainder of the material, primarily hydrogen, derived mainly from the atomic breakdown of the accumulated material, begins to be 'pulled' in.

"Wow.." Keima gulps... "...I can feel the warmth." ...as suddenly, the pace of the balance of miniaturized stellar fusion begins to accelerate, all the while that Imladris uses his gravity powers, off the still active spell, to create the 'gravity zone' where the formal, forming _star_ would send it's short lived solar winds. Such already was of the 'warmth' Keima felt, before the 'raised' gravity envelope halted an all too real out of control radiation hazard. All at the same time that Imladris was already considering the next spell in the chain.

And as such, at the time the spell words formed in his mind, his mouth spoke of multitask... "Those lessons in stellar mechanics came in handy after all." ...as suddenly, the formed mass achieves self-sustaining fusion! A rather bright flare occurs, as... "_He made a star!_" ...the obvious, off of Keiichi's amazed sight. Such however that already Imladris snaps his next spell... "_Gravity heed the anchor of time unhinged! Will the brought forth now become crushed to the scaled passages of merciless time! Make the natural scaled to the unnatural conclusion of fright, where there is no escape! Not even the Dark or the Light!_"

Another strange flash, this time as Belldandy recognizes. "Cousin is locally speeding up time within a temporal bubble!"

"He can finally indeed." ...such Hild announces, as Imladris accesses the fourth dimensional power, of the nine he can formally access, the tenth leaking through enough for control of an act that suddenly sees the 'grapefruit' sized star, ripple with the effects of _sped up_ time, such that Imladris was 'seeing' that his access of _control_ over the powers within those nine dimensions, was of a comprehension that the ten dimensions had multiple 'definitions' within past the prime four dimensions that mortals recognized linearly. Such that definitions of those dimensions, were that 'ten' were far beyond even the mere aspect of 'that'.

All of deeper imparts interceded by sight of the 'star' beginning to turn a rubicon color, off the yellow white it was. Such that in turn, gravity was quickly starting to overcome the stellar mass pressure, as classic symptoms of an aging star begins to assert. The rubicon color however turns a strange purple, as the size begins to grow up to grapefruit size. Imladris in turn, begins to strain more.

He never sees several of the goddesses of annul, in close and staring now, then as they in turn hear from Lind... "Back up goddesses." ...which they all do, as tug of war to control the stars gravity, while keeping everyone else safe within the intensifying gravity based shield, one of rippling black-to-colorless energies. Imladris strains as the speed of billions of scale years of spent time, cause the fuel of the star to become of heavier elements again. As if of a stellar recycling of the same material masses that as used to create the star, now they fuse of the heavier elements, as iron deep within, begins to taint the mass of the star.

The visible effect of all this strain, is a proto-god, arms of both knight and angel, dark lord and arch, all straining to keep the balances in check, where defeating that balance is the paradox of it all. The same of the warping light from stellar particle streams, that warp around, upon magnetic lines that encapsulate the collapsing protective bubble, one barely surrounding the knight now. The Arch's mammoth wings seem to aid as a third pair of 'arms', as the first burst auras suddenly pulse from the now dying star.

"Who needs a planetarium after this." Sentaro quips, before suddenly...

"_CONTROL!_" ...Imladris suddenly snaps darkly at himself, as the star **suddenly** loses the battle with gravity, contracts with a _bright_ burst ring that collides and ripples within the equally collapsing protective shield, just as the star suddenly compresses with total force! The shield suddenly does the same, trapping _massive_ amounts of gamma rays, as the Angel _Evolution_ aids with a second 'laminating bubble' of gravity, as a cover shield, as the contracted event loses all color unto the dark of gravity's dire power.

As such, the twin shields snap collapse onto the newly formed singularity, just as Imladris snaps the last spell of the chain... "_Encase the Light as matter of all most, to feed the dark, and teach it it's place in the Order, the same that Light knows the same as the Balance to the Dark!_"

"_Interesting_ verbiage." Almighty judges, as Hild just sighs. "Melodramatic _gods_." ...as the formed singularity, under the twin sets of shield skins that would eternally feed it, and stabilize it, shown as a glowing light that joins with the prior collapsed ejection burst, to create a halo around the singularity, like some deep black pearl with a skin of striking light. A twin set of 'polar' ray ejection ports create small halo rings on both ends of the singularity pearl. Such is the _final_ result all speechless eyes see. All within the palm of a '_rather_' tired hand.

"_Wooh... there... haff... ulp_..." ...a Tested one declares of his break of merit. Such that the next sight he sees, is other than the Triad testing him, (actually Frigurina is close in enough,) the _rest_ of the gathered, are leaning in on the once in a celestial lifetime sight! That included Thor as well. Such was the remark of... "Well done my Equal. Nicely so at that."

Chrono then leans in and reaches to try and touch... "Wow, that looks so..." ...and is grabbed in hand by Sigrun suddenly! This with tone to match... "...Real. Careful there, it's _real_ alright."

"Ahem." ...comes from the current Proctor of the Triad. Urd just cracks back at Hild. "You mind? We're gawking here!"

"_Yeah!_" Rei accents. Hild just eyes them both and coyly retorts... "We guess seeing the Sigil made isn't important then. How will Tyr's old girlfriend react."

"_Eh?_" Came from multiple sources, which Lind suddenly YANKS at Imlade's collar from behind! "What does _that_ mean?"

"How.. how.. how should I... **ACK!** _**Watch the Singularity here!**_" ...as the held 'pearl' is swayed about, making whoever it came near, to _**dive**_ away, with attached loves reactively all over! This meant a **LOT** of souls were diving for safety all over the _friggen_ place in that short moment, before Lind realized the **actual** danger value of apparent!

Such a comedy.

Hild just laughs as Frigurina just float-dives back near her, and a eye rolling Almighty. Hild then quips. "The Test is still _nigh_, our Dark naïve."

Imladris looks as Lind lets go, the latter floating back some towards Eihwa. From there, everyone **seriously** backs up again, as Imladris stands, with _Evolution_ bracing him. In turn, before he starts... "How... do I know what Sigil to draw?"

Hild, already knowing what was coming, just shrugs. "We suspect as again, it'll come to you." ...and says nothing more. From there Imladris is left to his own mind of device again. The knight suspects... "Too much of a leash here... or too little." ...before he 'hefts' the singularity 'pearl' into the air before everyone. Such that the area really is backed off from, but only to a point, as Hild calls out. "Not too far everyone, no need to make it _too_ easy on our Dark Lord."

Keima/Keiichi/Sentaro: "_You call that easy?_" ...which Almighty chuckles at. Belldandy then calls out. "Whatever the result in mind Cousin, focus for you alone! The true _you_ alone!" ...which chimes out a number of well wishing tones from all around. Imladris needed that, as fear of what he had to do next, was flooding him now, near enough to the 'strike' Almighty leveled earlier. The worry encapsulates his thoughts of... "(_All I have to do, is control a gamma ray beam from this Singularity. Gee, what could go wrong._)"

"She said focus Beloved." Lind chides suddenly, which **jilts** Imladris out of his mindset, and back to the intensity of the skill at hand needed. But first, a mind needed to decide 'what' the Sigil was going to be. And that was the problem. "(_How do I know my own Sigil? How do I know 'me' in 'that' vein!_)"

As soon as the 'me' part cascaded in his mind, a century of knowledge flooded through him, and then that of so many others, as if 'their' lives around him, like all of it was an elegant web, hardly entrapping, but all encompassing, and strengthening the same. Hardly perfect, but no life of family ever 'could' be.

And then of himself, and his myriad powers attained by all earned, if enforced of measures.

His predilections of karma and affinities that were as much a clarion call of him, as much as was his accomplishments. And of his failures.

He even considered his Titles. All like badges upon a military uniform. All ill wanted of glory, that was heaped upon him nonetheless.

Nevermind the possessions that included an entire galaxy, all assets to the goal of a final Defeat of a Seer that he _**would not**_ allow to succeed of such a _pointless_ course.

And even of Sacrifice, if only as a part of spoken Truth. But not because of now, that he 'wanted' such to occur, only in all hope, _against_ the same, as a reminder.

Such that he suddenly began with... "Shield those that require." ...and then snap **flares** his eyes of a cobalt blue color, causing the stabilized Singularity, to 'poke' a high intensity beam from it, as goddess shields suddenly pop up all around incapable otherwise mortals. And then, the beam **STRIKES!**

Gate for a moment, had to 'fumble' with her own Gate connection, (aye, still open,) as the impact of the beam 'bounces' the grounds a good meter! Keiichi for one has to fumble his feet to remain standing, as Imladris keeps focus on the specialized beam of purple, white energon wrapped around the beam, both intense of light, and burning of radiated energy, that begins leaving a dark scar, as Imladris attempts his first Sigil construct.

The beam sweeps around, though the majesty of the concentrated moment becomes uncertain. This as the first 'lines' appear, creating the 'framework, of a serrated gate like structure, with flaring feather like sabers. From there, he attempted the bottom portions of the Sigil. However they already were looking too jumbled by the Triad's tastes, as Urd afar shouts in next... "Don't give up Cousin!"

However it was already a strain on the already weakened Dark Lord Knight and King, after everything of the prior morning so far, the attempt of making a Sigil, becomes more of an attempt to control the beam, and finally, realizing to keep control over the Singularity Shields! As a result, dismay strikes Imladris's mind, and is forced to accept when the beam flares on him... "Nay! St... STOP!" ...and cuts off the beam, leaving the 'sigil', a formatted mess. Imladris collapses to his hands, as he 'stifles' the pearls with his weary powers.

He feels next... "Beloved!" ... "Cavalier!" ...and then next... "Cousin! / Master!" ... "Gold dude!" ...in formats of goddesses and Morisatos three! Others are dissuaded back, as Hild 'nabs' the 'pearl' away for the sake of everyone's health.

Their worries are reflected back with a weakened, though strengthening smack of a gauntlet onto the ground. "Blast... it, I f... failed."

A moment of realization, before Peorth reminds... "Partially Chevalier." ...in her own way. This as Eihwa looks up, and realizes. "He doesn't know his own Sigil fully yet."

Hild just snickers, and gladly ensures the stares around, as she states in her own way. "Tyr didn't fully know himself at times. Like We for all, knew better either when he Sacrificed. Like our Dark Lord did worse, in a failure he couldn't complete as a result. Why is not important yet, where we see the story tell in the coming soon enough. But enough 'here' anyway, that he passes this Test anyway."

"_Huh?_" ...came from all around, as Takano cracks back. "But then what was all that about? About him... wait, his powers thang just now, and then..."

"...even just merely attempting all that just now here?" Keima adds. This in turn Hild tosses the 'pearl' to Almighty, whom catches, and spins it upon his right forefinger, like a eternally spinning basketball. Of said catching author most Mighty... "Verily. Given just how much his body, mind, and soul force was just expended here this morning, with the Seer, General Lind's assaults, the Valkyrie assaults, my own, amongst other affairs, the test was endurance here, of the _control_ required for what was needed.

And all such done both impressively, and overreaching the same." ...this Almighty just snickers, and tosses the 'pearl' up and down, like a marble, in his hand. "All such meaning, one did not require the formal creation of a miniaturized star to create the singularity by. But as the instant powers of his Angel are not of apparent yet, without the required exacting control, for what we melded of mind." ...such that Almighty looks over at Hild, whom 'pops' out another Singularity pearl, out of thin air! Yeah, _everyone_ else aside of Frig, just about freaked at that one, as Almighty finishes off from the demonstration... "Instead, the control to attempt the Sigil, came after his control to create destruction Incarnite, from powers he prior hand detested using, all the while doing so with _the rest of you in mind_, that hath led to where we find the Test succeeding upon here."

For a blank moment, the rest just look... uh... blank, before Lind then espouses... "Well, Beloved 'did' complete that all, without assistance." ...this Urd nods. "Yeah, that 'was' _impressive_ to watch."

"Really cool at that." ...Skuld agrees. Imladris just sighs, as his energy levels start to restore on their own, quickly again, though this time with weariness apparent. Imladris just sits on his butt, then quips. "So the Sigil wasn't the final point here?"

Almighty smirks. "For the moment. Testing here is of another purpose, related, but not full. But enough that you 'will' accept as truth in the soon enough." ...as he keeps tossing the 'pearl' up and down. Sigrun then suddenly asks in seeing this... "Shouldn't you be sucked into that thing, just by holding it?" ...which just makes Hild suddenly bust a gut, and Frigurina a version less as harsh sounded. Almighty just looks at the 'pearl' Imladris created, and quips back to Sigrun... "Well, if you insist."

The next scene makes for breaking even physics that Skuld was capable of! Keiichi wacked-eyed of note... "DEAR GOD!" ...as Almighty is 'sucked' into the pearl, and in succession a split moment later, his head actually POPS out of the 'pearl', just some celestial jack-in-the-box! Almighty quips in doing so... "Peek-a-boo!" ...and then pops back in, and pops back in and out three more times, with 'peek-a-boos' to match! Each motion so 'done' just makes the lot cringe _more_ and _more!_

Takes a lot to nearly make a galaxy far far away, nearly go hurl.

Finally on the fourth pop out. "This is fun." ...ala a kiddy Almighty.

And in retort from _everyone_... "**STOP THAT!**" ...minus a Hild whom is on the ground laughing, Frigurina just snickering out. "And a Husband learns to be fun again."

Almighty just turns his head over (which looks weird still 'stuck' in the 'pearl' and all,) and blanches back at Frigurina. "When did I ever stop?"

"Don't get me started, ol first borne bit boyo!" Frig snarls back! Belldandy just meekly offers in quick turn, a waving hand to actually match. "Perhaps we can take a break, before things get tense again?"

Almighty just suddenly pops _fully_ out of the 'pearl', and cheers! "More of Daughter's cooking! We need a break!"

Imlade just barks out... "Who's this '_we_' crud!" ...before Almighty just drops and 'hip tosses' the 'pearl' back at his Hand! One heck of a good deft catch between a 'finger net' of energy lines in right of hand! (Such preventing Takano's ear (and the rest of her,) from being sucked into oblivion.)

Takano just teardrop sighs a moment later, "_Yeah_, we got children lordin over us."

Keima actually hazards out... "Calling the kettle black there... OW!" ...to a retorting slap down! Keiichi just points out kooky... "Yeah, we need a break, I think here." ...before he ducks away from a comical glare from Takano.

Sentaro however looks at his watch. "But it actually hasn't been that long since breakfast." ...this Skuld just yanks Sentaro along with. "Who cares!"

It was a needed break.

* * *

><p>It was getting annoying as Satorna sat there in mid air, high above the focus of the day on Temple below, as he eyed over at a Demon in enforced waiting heat. Yes, <em>heat<em>, as in animals and such. Such was the look on Mara's face, as she kept _her_ focus on Satorna alone. The male Demon counterpart just barbed back in annoyance. "Are you going to do this all day Frau?"

Mara just wheezed some animal exhale of wanting, in dangerous return. She then added. "Much longer of this waiting, and I may consider Mistress's hex, a form of S&M to try out."

Satorna blinked and gulped. "I worry then of when the spell drops."

Thought thankfully further is dragged away from, as _another_ mental picture plays out to minds all witnessing. Mara looks down at the Temple from ten thousand feet or so up, and blares of her own annoyance. "You'd think a god would be less wussy and all, I mean barf."

Satorna however was mindful of the content from...

* * *

><p>-Where memory plies from ancient mode.-<p>

"You _had_ to drag me into this love?"

A teenager formatted Frode just looked at the chess set between himself, and Ishara and blushed at the budding beauty before him. "Sorry, I'm still figuring this out as well."

": Tsk tsk. :" ...came in tone from a Master. Almighty across from Tyr, with their own immaculate chess set between them, just chuckles, as Tyr speaks with multitask of mind readily on the game of strategy before him. Frode looks over in anew awe, as Tyr comments level. ": After a few contests between us of this affair, I would have garnered some leanings would have come of mind, unto now. :"

"Sorry." Frode offers back, which makes Ishara eye them both, before she offers. "I understand this is a game of mind and strategy between two opposing foes. I however do not understand my impart of participation here."

": Ye both know each other's hearts completely then? :" Tyr counters, as if words were another chess piece. Almighty smirks, quite silent and observant, as they all sat within Tyr's Abode. Like a world away of a realm like a book of tome familiar, such comprised backdrop of ancient feel, as four contestants played against each other, as the original intent was of a two on two, with Ishara actually on Almighty's 'team'. (She's was quite shocked at the time, indeed.) The chess sets were like two sets of diamond chess, the 'dark' spaces were of hazed of hazed light verses the clear diamond spaces. The pieces, a set of white light pieces, verses void 'black light' ones that were otherwise shaped plain and normal.

For particulars, Frode and Ishara hadn't moved a piece in the last hour since they started, confused as all stated, while the board between two friends of the High, had been going on for _quite_ some time, as Strategy pitted mind against Infinity. And the word 'quite', was equal to years. It was all however here, not just about the game.

More than one form of participation, more than one form of game was plied here. Lessons were more than just moved pieces.

And as such... "I... um..." Ishara gulped back. Frode spoke up next. "...guess we don't."

": Pity. :" ...Tyr counters them both, as he then hears of jab from his own Master of Masters. ": The same of thee, for not having moved in over five celestial months. My own Beloved has done more in said a span of time. :" ...which just flusters Tyr into suddenly moving his Bishop to... "...fine, Bishop takes Pawn, E5. Happy? :"

Almighty smirks, which also makes the two looking young celestials cock weirded eyes. Ishara just blinked. "What was that?"

Tyr looked over. ": What, I moved? So? Should you both not be doing the same? :"

Almighty just snickered more, as the move had been quite carefully measured, for both for the game, and 'that' moment. Almighty already had his response planned, but knew from the looks of furious blushing on the two young celestials, what game was being played here. Such that Frode whined back suddenly. "_Master!_"

": _Apprentice!_ :" ...Tyr mocked in tone back, which made Ishara giggle back reservedly. Tyr just accused back further. ": I mean, how else could I get you both together, given you both seemed to be finding excuses lately to avoid each other. :"

The 'ow' faces that plied back, is retorted in turn by Ishara... "What business to ye is it to meddle like that?"

": Is not love the wellspring of the power of the celestials, that we are? :"

That stopped Frode and Ishara both cold. Tyr quips over further, eyeing Frode to be certain. ": It 'is' a part of my goal to ensure your empowerment as my Apprentice, that you know 'where' that power comes from. Such a thing is _always_ a shared one, in one format or another. And that love can find it's form in many ways. Even if I have to engineer for such a result. The merit is as much the same, as is enjoyment of a shared game, or of finding the nuances of each other's mind, in such a game as this one here."

Frode quips too obviously. "You mean chess?" ...which Ishara just rolls her steel blue eyes. "Gee, say it more obvious won't you." ...which riled Frode in turn. Some more chuckling at expense of an Apprentice, before the lesson it truly imparted, as Almighty folds his arms patently, doing a trillion other tasks at once in the waiting. Such comes out with, from a Master...

": I find chess is a game where each move you make, determines so many possible others in advance. And from all of those, you then must consider so much you never could before. So many possibilities, with one move, and then so many others further, with another move. But if you don't make any moves, then you'll never know what could be. :"

"But some moves could be bad." Ishara quips, which Frode feels a chill in hearing. Tyr nodding. ": But if you don't make a move that could be bad, what then could you know of what could be bad. Or could be 'good'. :"

Ishara smirks. "But we 'do' know that some moves 'are' bad, and to avoid them." ...but then she looks at Frode, and sighs. "And then others that are 'good' indeed. Even if we should know better."

": Indeed. :" Tyr quips, and goes back to studying his own game, a bit worriedly at that. They all then hear a clack of a chess piece from the separate board, as Frode gulps a bit, as Ishara moves her black pawn forth. She then announces. "Your move then."

Frode blinks, but then quips of hazard... "But I thought white was supposed to move first. I..."

"Oh shut up!"

"Yes ma'am!" ...a male godling is 'chained' down with.

Almighty then offers... "And then a new game begins." ...which in turn, Almighty then moves his own void rook of dire note, forward, which Tyr winces at in knowing. As such announced... ": Rook takes Bishop, E5."

Tyr then bemoans... ": Aye, some moves 'can' be bad indeed. :" ...which Almighty makes a haughty face at in return.

Ishara and Frode snicker a bit, which Tyr allows, as the current game between two old foes would last quite awhile, before it is _interrupted_. Painfully.

For Ishara and Frode, their game hath never ended.

* * *

><p>"Nor <em>ever<em> will." Ishara quips over, which blushes Frode off guard again. _Quite_ a few of such all around in listening, during that interceding snack break. Yokan having it's sweet uses even this early in the weekend day. Not so sweet when Hild jabs in, with a gagging tone. "If only the same had been so for Tyr's old flame then, that the story might have merit better here."

Lind/Imlade/Eihwa: "What was that?"

Hild snickers, as she plies in dangerous venoms to the heart. "Oh, ye all _will_ learneth better soon. Such whence we finish the Test here for this day."

All that does, is make Imladris try to turtle his head into his collar bone, given the stares he endured there and then. Like he could escape any better, as he was surrounded by Valkyries that were _close_ in sitting concert around, Lind and Eihwa to closest either side. Jora was about directly behind, in counter to Karra being behind as well, which made for an uneasy level of comfort, already lacking for the knight, at that moment.

Lady Angelus, ever the current necklace around Eihwa's neck, just fang out to hearing. "One should wonder if there was meant to be a 'present', for the telling of all this, to ears also 'present'. A miracle even my mother would be impressed of."

"Of all strings attached, time itself included." Almighty just counters, which the miniaturized dragonling grumbles to a head pat from a wearing goddess. "Si lil draconic. You should be heeding lessons for the watching. So much for one beside mi here." ...this Eihwa returns to a glower at a Knight-King-something, that changes the subject, sorta, with a look at Frode. "So... ah... you and Lady Ishara really have been together for that long. Er... whatever the actual number of years it is."

Frode just smirks back. "Perhaps you should save the unmentioned number, for your own accord Master."

Imlade just winced, when Lind snips. "Such is my interminable wait."

"But I..." Imlade starts, then flat out gets a full severing of Yokan, smacked into his mouth. Lind just makes eyes around jitter, as Lind retorts. "Eat naïve."

A few giggles ply, as the focus seems unceasingly upon Imladris here, as _any_ further banter seems redirected to Imladris, all without fail. And for the next half hour, Almighty is the culprit, as deliberately intended. Such that is soon noticed by the others, as Belldandy at one point steers conversation with... "...so then, Keiichi dear helped me with rectifying the situation with his clone, that we both helped make. I'll digress the chaos that situation caused."

"At least I got my studying done somehow then." Keiichi managed out, under strange stares from around, laced with giggles. Such that Belldandy then hears to her keen expecting ear... "Such is not unlike what my Hand once went though, off a bet he and I made." ...such Almighty starts, hence Imladris seriously looks on reservedly. "Wait, he... I... you don't mean..."

Frigurina just sighs a smirk, as she fiddles her last bite of Yokan on her plate. "When a god is '_goddess_', one does not make such bets lightly."

"Oh _really?_" Lind leans over, as Imladris's brow seems ready to flood the ground, given how sweaty looking he is suddenly.

By all salvation right of chance then... ": _Bio-trans-matrix power levels restored. Awaiting protocol._ :"

Yeah, they all _gleeped_, of the nanites speaking once more. "Forgot that somehow." Takano remarks, as Lind asserts in accusation. "And perchance why would said nanite voice matrix, be _feminine?_"

"Everything HAS to be of a goddess touch, I... OW!" ..Imlade is shut silent via slap down. Karra behind just quips... "Does thine essence of the Commander, always still endure in this vehement manner?" ...this Jora eyes Lind to a stare back for, of... "One wonders why."

Sentaro then remarks in. "So now what?" ...this Skuld nods aside. "Good question."

"Such would be mine of impart." Frigurina remarks, then suddenly flares a finger, which causes all the plates to vanish! A good clatter of plates is heard within the residence, along with an objection of... "Hey! I wasn't finished with that yet!"

Frig just eyes Urd of authoring, which Skuld snickers at, before Frode then asks, a kneading of his hand from a Medical Seat lover, in the asking. "Indeed, what be of the next Test? Of how many more, in fact?"

"Only one more." Frigurina states, as a prior scene of butts on cool grass in the slightly warming day, now all stand to Imladris bowed of head low in unease. Such they all now sense, to a Second Seat's telling. "One, with the far-reaching consequences attached. The conversation Beloved has been steering all such course, is not unlike of Tyr, steering the course for the love of an Apprentice, and a goddess, both of earned Seats of Well measure."

"Indeed." Ishara smirks to Frode, Frigurina putting further with... "Such has been the mark of one, that as much as any he helped oversee, was of Tyr's absolute desire to see the true empowerment of family. Such was a vein instilled by Tyr, apart from plans on High."

"And Low." ...Hild injects, which makes Imladris blink. "Family? I thought all that was encoded into Heaven from the start."

Almighty once more... "Tyr begot the framework that _you_ seek to fully enjoy. It was for certain, one iota that Myself and my Second Seat, did 'not' originally encode into the way of things. Existence Matrix itself as well. Such that came from the _Creation_ of the Existence's Will, to ensure the roundabout of all such _here._"

Imladris just gulps. "Tyr... I... family? I don't..." ...he stammers, sensing accusation of a joyous vein, being directed at him. As such was the trigger for the next Test, that Frigurina began with the following... "I require the assistance prior mentioned, and added mention, of the Lower Council in presence, and the Daughters of whit are my Norns."

"And of _mine._" Hild both asserted to a glance, _and_ of amending for the coming act. As such four Norns, and all present Councilors, Eihwa and Peorth now of added impart, nod. Frigurina then asserts. "Please enter the code circles upon the active Testing Mandala, around the Hand. All others aside from Beloved and... Hild... please ascend to the entry level of the residence abode. All save a beloved General at his side, and a Hand of focus."

Of such replete detail of order, Valkyries then round to form up along the residence porch, mortals afore them, as Keiichi prior, takes a beaming smile from Belldandy, for all his blush is worth, before joining last. Of the mentioned remainder, glowing circles around Imladris, a few meters away each, up to ten in variation, are where of the inner, Councilors take spots, space with Norns in-between, in comfort space of measure, but not the same for one that has Lind dead to alive rights next to him. This leaves Frig, and the other of the Testing Triad, remaining in place of prior.

Lind just whispers over, knowing better what is coming next, to a blank Knight that should know as well, all the better. "And now it's your turn to experience."

"Um..." ...from said blank quasi-immortal, as Frigurina then sees all the pieces in place, before a look to one set of others that hath not moved. "And now of a Mentor of Equal status, join as the High of the Council, with I, and my Triad partnership here, we enter the circles to Unseal by."

"What?" Imladris wide dish-size eyed BLINKS, such immediately nodded by Thor, as he, Almighty and Hild begin their approach, put in concert of the next Second Seat command, this time to... "Gate, your place is acknowledged. Open the Door of the First Class _formally_ here."

"What?" Chrono gaffs, such is not injected by a retort, as those around of the lower than the High Seats, are equally floored by the command given. Gate has to fumble to acknowledge her part in the scheme. "Y... yes My Lady High." ...as such, she then formats back' into, her long active portal, to begin changing it dynamically, to a sight that no goddess present dares mind to forget. Not of time, and not of presence.

Of said sight, Gate's dynamic reformatting begins to connect, and to sight mention, the gilded teardrop shaped door that every goddess of the First-Class dream steps before. The door clearly expands to the size of annul, as the mortals witnessing suddenly realize, off Sentaro's words of... "Wait, does this mean that, that door is _from..._"

"Yes." Phosus answers, as the door finishes formatting to Gate's new portal shaped access. Such is announced with a slight wheeze from the Utility lass... "Door to Access, linked. Wooboy, that's a keeper, ya know."

Frigurina giggles, and reminds herself to a lot Gate an extra supply of fine teas, before the business at hand comes to the vocal chord of... "And now we come to it." ...with a look at the Door, which then makes a hefty 'kangg' sound, which Urd for one just blanches out... "Really?" ...before the door opens towards the Earth side of the ethereal line, as the other side, becomes _all_ too obvious to mortal eyes, what Takano quips to the formal sight of... "_That... is_ _Heaven_." ...as within, celestial figures begin to look out, from the other side of the same ethereal line.

Of the mixed sight that comes next, two goddesses look pensive, amongst the Lower Class grouping, as within the Door, another Lower Council goddess begins to conduct a rarified act. Such Frigurina smiles on sight of a hazed glowing goddess appears through the doorway, both her goddess gown, and her _long_ light brown hair, both of great length, all in approaching presence that encapsulated the final piece of the key being formatted here.

"Lower Council Goddess Isa." Frigurina offers with a nod to acknowledge. The said named goddess nods back. "Second Seat Goddess Frigurina."

"Underdressed again." Keiichi warbles out, his mortal accompaniment nodding, of themselves, which Isa hears to a light giggle. She all too keenly replies out. "Honor counts more than cloth here." ...this she then uses said words, with a glance at... "This I learned from Tyr, once upon a day long ago."

"Bugger." Imlade just gulps out.

Suddenly behind, to make the situation that much more weird, goddess voices make earthly heads (mortal and goddess/god alike,) turn, as about thirty various goddess heads of youth , all poke their heads out, a few poking at the ground they couldn't believe to see.

Of such voices... "Is this the mortal plane?" ... "It looks so plain." ... "It's cold here." ... "The grass here looks so rough." ... "But I feel the life here so keenly." ... "It looks weird." ... "Yeah."

"Ahem." ...comes a light retort to object with, as Isa eyes back at the gathering, which all makes a mutual eye boggle, and a jet of heads _back_ into the 'heavenly' side of the door line! Keima just blanches in disbelief. "How can heaven be 'here' like _that?_"

"It's not all 'here'." Keiichi corrects, which could as well begotten a stare down for, if not for the fact Almighty the youthful of ten years, then remarks. "Indeed. An elegant, if yet simple doorway between two rooms, complexities dissuaded here, for the complex matter at hand."

Keiichi for one nods, remembering his time in Nidhog, unwanted of most part. Such of memory suddenly retorts from two parents that 'do' stare down at him, to his teardropping nervousness. Ala Takano/Keima: "We need to talk about that later."

"Swell." ...Keiichi sighs, which begets some Valkyrian giggling behind him.

"Madre." ... "Mere." ...come from two sisters suddenly, which Isa notes and acknowledges back with... "Fille." ... "Figlia." ..._respectively_ to Eihwa and Peorth, done deliberately, which makes both daughters clearly annoyed! More than a few realizing giggles ply from the goddesses, not so much from Talos, whom Isa immediately eyes next. Peorth eyes over as well, and smirks. "Awkward momento."

A light cough from Eihwa in turn, vectors Isa to her, and where intended next, as Lind strikes a look at Eihwa, before she's in turn stared at by Isa. Jora for one snickers, which begets a _stare_ from Ishara, before Lind then hears... "One wonders what I told you, adheres now." ...from Isa, which Imlade looks over, as Lind confesses... "That the heart of a First-Class, lives _with_ the heart."

"Your trust has grown indeed." Isa smirks over next to a Hand, both see of eye, and one felt of same, the latter Imladris feels of his right, where Lind stands. Isa smiles, as she imparts... "The only one of all those I ever tested, I couldn't bring words for, so easily. Such a quandary this soul ever was."

Imladris proves that semi-unwittingly, with wit of words in return of... "I stand tested, each and every day, nonetheless. Willingly." ...to a squeeze of hand upon right with left. Isa giggles, then sighs, and looks at Eihwa. "And whence why I lain daughter of White Tests, to you both, in the _longest_ term."

Lind blinks, Imladris sighs, Eihwa giggles. Peorth blinks further. "Que? I thought Eihwa was Imladris's proctor only." ...which quickly gets a good stare from Isa. "I was fully aware at the time, of your feelings, and _theirs_. I only lacked knowledge of why Imladris would require a complex love that has served to strengthen all bonds here. And _here_, the answer is clear, as much as were Tyr's teachings unto me."

"**EH?**" Imladris gaffs, Isa giggling. Frode takes up that banner with... "When Tyr acquired moi as his pupil, he lain eye on 'all' I was attached to, when we met that fateful day. Love and friendship helped shaped all the teachings Tyr wrought upon us." ...Ishara nodding near, within her own glowing circle. "If not for such bonds, seeing each other growing from them, we'd not have become what we are this day. The bonds of family 'have' been the love that we call as catalyst, for our status of the Lower Council. Our status, is attributed to the power that the bonds engendered."

"How selfish of you."

Eyes in various mode, _jet_ over at the last voice expected to ever say such a thing, as Belldandy makes light josh at her Cousin, of target! Elders around know better, as Keiichi blinks... "Belldandy?"

"Selfish?" Imladris retorts defensively back, as a bit of Lind of Eihwa mix well with the Belldandy that offers in accusation with... "Indeed. Planning all this along through Tyr, for your own enjoyment, happy nay care for every day that passes, in the bonds that you wish to cherish so much. How dare you be so happy with us."

The face Imladris pulls makes for more giggles at his expense, as Urd gets what's occurring, and adds in further to blushing knightly discomfort. "Yeah Coz. Look at you going all out to make us how you want of us. So happy together, that we couldn't help but be a part of your bond. Can't you ask a gal first for permission?"

Imlade just gaff blinks out in comical retort. "Hey! You were the _gal_ that agreed to become my cousin! I mean otherwise, we'd all... you... I... ah..." ...as his mind begins to wrap around what Skuld levels in next with, now also in the familial loop. "Gee Cousin, letting us be a part of your universe, full of so many wonders and adventures. Letting us see all that you do, and all that you are. You really need to think more, before you make us a part of your story."

"A really cool one Master." ...Sigrun plies next, which she weathers an eye from Imladris for, as she eggs on anyway. "I mean all of it that even includes one that hated with all dispassion, now sees even _me_ a part of events bigger than most of us, Daddy big head inclusive over us all." ...this she trades a glance with Almighty, before Sigrun just 'accuses' back at... "Seriously Master, how could you do this to us, making even hate before powerless before love. Sheesh." ...with a hand waved blandly to boot.

"One wonders." Lind smirks in, with a hip bump. Imladris just weathers it all, with a laughter that chimes like all the world is happy around, for 'it' alone hearing such. Words from _him_ in turn, come out as... "As if you all haven't enjoyed it all, anymore than I have."

"Not _all_ of it." ...three Morisatos snip back dryly, to mixed giggles, which Imladris plies further anyway. "But enough to know that we haven't finished with all such enjoyment, not of yet, and of a long time to come, I assure to be certain."

": _Seal confirmation of optimum levels._ :" ...to a stunned gallery unprepared.

"Yes." Isa agrees with the Nanite Seal quickly. Frigurina nods. "I then hereby assert, confirmation of for Provisional Access to the Seal of Tyr, unto it's originating host. Which of more than a few eyes that go wide, Imladris accents his own... "But... I thought the Test was still ongoing."

"It is." Almighty comments in, Hild further. "The Test won't be over, till the obvious failures are rectified from earlier."

"The Sigil." Imladris realizes. Lind makes vocal defense with... "As if he knows himself fully yet."

"Hence the Test remains..." Almighty informs... "...until all such is rectified unto completion." ...this Imladris sighs... "Nothing like foreshadowing _everything_ together."

"Enough..." Frigurina puts with a grasp of her hands behind her back. "...that requires understanding Tyr more than you ever could have dreamed."

"Not that I haven't."

"And now more." Frig banters Imladris's words with. As such, Frigurina looks over at Isa. "And as the Key to the Seal, as always the one that acknowledges all First-Class goddesses to their station, we serve that honor of the same for Tyr _here_, unto the Mandala that is the Unlocking Program, that the prior Tests confirmed of his capability to process the Essence of Tyr formally."

"I accept that honor." Isa nods, as she then floats to a reserved glowing circle, that forms a fifth of the penta-circle around Imladris and Lind, the Norns and Lower Council in attendance, partaking the 'outer' of the Mandala circles, which all upon Isa's final entry of her placement, causes all said circles to FLARE, rippling multitudes of colored energy, all around the golden Mandala.

"_Oh boy_." ..Imlade warbles once more, another hand squeeze from Lind.

Frigurina amends that. "_And more_."

"_: Program Special Access to Sealed Program Archives linked to Provisional Unsealing Mandala. :_" ...this Imladris yelps... "That was Hirund's voice!"

"Access Confirmed." Almighty announces. Which chains in succession from Frigurina. "Second Seat Access key acknowledgement confirmation."

"CEO Link Access to Nidhog files acknowledged, Access Key confirmed." ...Hild.

"Norn accent Program access acknowledged." ...from four Norns as one.

"Lower Council Access confirmation for Seal control, proceed." ...from all those of said Seats, save one, including Eihwa and Peorth, whom are surprised they conducted such so naturally.

"A Former Master, Seat of War acknowledge provisional Unseal of the Vakil Key, confirmed." ...Thor thunders in. By now all the colored shimmering becomes focused, as said respective colors, a crimson-bronze in Thor's respect, all strikes toward Imladris's 'circle', each acknowledgement more than simply such, as he feels strange 'locks' in his soul 'clack', in a feeling that had no further words to go by.

This then in turn leaves only Isa, whom waits for Almighty's cue, one that that takes format of Almighty then summoning Imladris's holocron. Seeing such, Imladris gulps, blinks, chatters teeth, more nervousness, as Almighty pats at the well used device, in 'ten year old' hands.

"One part of the full circle, of so many parts that hath been wrought, much of such on the literal fly, as circumstances warranted amending. Many a test of my own patience, as much as a wanting to a memory never forgotten, despite so long.

A memory now reality to show of why. But first..." ...this he wordlessly flicks the holocron into the air, which to its own whim, bursts into a cloud of small sapphire 'triangles', that as they approach and surround the Knight, Isa takes up cue, and offers... "Lower Council Access of the Test of First-Class, and holder of the Key to the actual Seal itself, I hence sayeth simply. Tyr, was always with us. And now, I acknowledge Unseal, to see the Reality join back with Memory."

"_Acknowledge._" ...from all around, all those unlocking 'feelings' within Imladris, turns into ONE such feel, which Imladris then hears... "I grant Provisional Access." ...this causing the Holocron bits to flare at Imladris, before reformatting into its polyhedron shape, flick grasped back by Almighty.

Imladris meanwhile lost _all_ sight to _all_ else, in that _one_ moment, as the Seal partially falls, as if within eye of eye, like most of a floor fell into a glowing well of rubicon energon, with only a precipice left, as if like Frodo at the edge of the ledge with the One Ring within Mount Doom, the monolith of this moment is everything Magnanimous, that Frodo's moment was of a Test.

Keiichi for one witnessing, worried of when of Urd's provisional Unseal. "(_I hope he can hold it all better this time around._)"

"It's not all about power here." Demesus echoes out, Keiichi once again remembering the nanite net bit, which in fact comes of core use here, as the Hand starts to feel the _fathomless_ coalescence of all that power, that help more than just power within it. Such that the Provisional unseal comes with a _vast_ amount of knowledge with it!

"_There's... so... much_..." ...a voice echoes of the hollow. The mind goes with it, as of the first memory of Tyr to unwittingly realize...

* * *

><p>-Begin...-<p>

": You know I'm busy enough as it is. And where are we anyway? :"

": So young to be impatient, are we? :"

": What of it _Creator_. :"

Almighty just floats there, in a strange darkness that was anything but morbid, as Frigurina floated beside him, in this 'place' that had no apparent value to it. Almighty just sighed, and imparted, arms folded. ": Enough that Hild's Fall still makes you edgy. :"

Frigurina, lacking the grace that the ages that would benefit her better in Eons to come, just snaps back, _with_ that still all too fresh and scalding Event, on her encoded mind. ": And _you_ are too acquiescent with her remaining in this Existence! What with her making a _separate_ System to deliberately combat all you and I do? Gee, why ELSE would I be edgy? :"

": I thought it was being the mother of a new progeny that would do that. :"

Frig just poked a glowing finger onto Almighty's chest. ": YOU lain such progeny upon me, these goddesses that need teaching and tending. And I did not actually borne them. :"

": You wish for progeny 'to' be borne upon your womb? I can make time to arrange. :"

Frigurina just eyes her Creator, uneasily. ": I did 'not' becometh of creation, to be a plaything. :"

": Then learn why we are here. For I sense why we 'are' here, that lesson can impart to us both. :"

": _Eh?_ :" Frig just blinks, looking around in confusion. ": What does thine mean? Is it not from your Essence, all life is engendered? :"

": Not anymore. :" Almighty willingly accepts, as they both feel 'something' approach. As strangely stereotypical as it could seem to a universe that would eventually see so much, at the time, it was as simple as it needed to be. A moment where a literal 'will' of the Existence had gathered parts of itself, from such that was illogically too HUGE to do so efficiently, still coalesced a glowing format that began to comprise itself before the duo, in a cascade of light. Such a juxtaposition from _where_ it all apparently came from. And more such, that the forming made the Void all around them, fade into a growing Light. The format then began to coalesce into a format recognizable to the two, which made Frigurina suddenly spout... ": That had _better_ not be another goddess I have to compete with. :" ...which makes Almighty look all off kilter, and actually caused the Format to 'change' upon the unexpected directed whim!

Frigurina just smirked. ": Well, at least you'll have a friend. :" ...as the Format finishes coalescing before them, all of a humanoid format to semi-match the one before the two, it only was so since the two chose their own current state without further whim. The Format however did nothing else, save only 'look' at them. For a moment, Almighty and Frigurina just look back, before Frigurina realizes... ": It... doesn't know... anything? :"

": Indeed. :" ...the Format look at the Creator of All. It was in that moment, Almighty _knowing_ what was of impart here, that he sighs and puts out. ": I am about to do something, exceptionally cruel. :" ...which Frigurina looks at him for, the One adding... ": Everything else, from this moment on, will be an endless apology to ensure that cruel act will be combated against. :"

Frigurina was aware enough to consider what all of 'that' meant. ": You mean to use this... soul... unto _Her?_ You vile bastard! :"

": Agreed. :"

Frigurina would have seethed further, but what happened next, defined _so much to_ _come_. A glowing appendage reached out, and held its place there. Frigurina instinctually reaches out and finds a surprising 'hand' of a form to hold onto. One that then in turn, takes her hand, and places it near Almighty's near left own. Almighty is quite amazed by what just occurred, as Frigurina realizes. ": I... think it... he... didn't like us fighting. :"

": I wasn't fighting Belove. :"

": _Don't_ get me started Bucko. :" ...Frig spouts back at Almighty, whom responds. ": Then I will. To start what will end so cruel, and yet extraordinarily, all the same. :"

Frigurina sighs, then imparts. ": Forgive me, if I combat in favor of the better of that ending, Belove. :"

": I'd be insulted, if you did no less. :"

That begot a good smile for once, from Almighty's eternal mate. They both then look at the Format still coalescing details, and both comment. ": Let's begin. :"

* * *

><p>": Indeed. :" ...the two 'present' versions of the Triad say as one, right at the moment where the same memory that was awash of the Network most mutual, then 'see' the knowledge of power, and knowledge of pure, join flat out pure <strong>POWER!<strong>

And the Mandala snap reverberates, as much as the sky, when a near glass like tube of rubicon energy just flat out STABS the entire area! If time could stop without simulation, despite the threat of narcissism attached, they all were present for one _such_ moment.

And this time, no yelling of the insane, or cries of fear. Instead...

": _Val... Poika Val..._:" ...from an Unsealed one of Siladrin tongue, that didn't realize he was reverberating what 'he' was feeling, through all others that were witnessing. In essence, the usual course of the erotic revelations of unsealed power, were being mass reflected off of _him_, into and _through_ all others!

A lot of feelings were being pent up, only because the sight adjoining was so **awesome**. Such was what this once in a lifetime sight was like, to endure!

": _I've never... no... how could I know of such power and knowledge. I know I couldn't. But... is it fair of me... to... have this?_ _The power... the responsibility? Do... I __**deserve**__ this?_ :"

It was answered unto him, as a Valkyrian wrap absconds unto his now rather 'bare' format, one completely lacking regalia, and one of glowing of white-rubicon skin.

"You will, because I say it is."

Imlade... Tyr? ...just blinks with eyes that might be stars in their own right now. ": Uhm... if that works as an anchor here. :"

"Works for clothing too." ...Isa smirks, as the heavy rubicon glow levels off, to allow better sight of all essence, what Lind was when Imladris was wrapped around her, upon her own General empowered Unsealing. At least sight of the 'fore' area anyway. Urd with a 'good' view behind, just quips... "Wow, now 'that' is a God's butt." ...with weird feminine cat calls to go with around.

": **Alright!** _Alright_ already. :" ...Imlade puts, with a good mental flare to return his Regalia, for the sake of propriety. Course Lind objects... "_Hey!_ I was enjoying that."

Not sure which was more rubicon there, the light, or his _blush_.

At that moment, Imladris then looks into those icy blue eyes, and wonders if the time had come for...

"Okay, we're done here." ...Hild announces, which begets a good **stare** from Lind, before Keiichi then offers. "So... he's now officially _God_ dude now?"

"Provisionally." ...Almighty corrects. "The rest is up to him. All that is missing, is the formal acknowledgement of the _actual_ Seat of Strategy. That is a journey yet left to be taken is good fellowship. This along so many other new details to discover."

"Fellowship?" Keima blanches at in detailed hearing. Keiichi just hazards out... "I dunno, you'd make a good Hobbit da... OW! That hurt! OW _OW!_" ...with Takano's hand bonking in concert with Keima's. Valkyrie Soliana leaned over to an equal number Commander Bryna. "General Lind's reports 'were' detailed indeed." ...the latter nodding.

And then more chaos, as sound, and then sight of about three dozen camera-orbs suddenly appear from all around, Skuld **yeeking** out... "ACK! Spaffa attack!"

": Oh man... :" ..Imlade groans, before realizing his own ethereal voice, to _tune_ it down from, just as one of the orbs all but bonks into his face! "_- That was incredible Excellency! I mean... your Lord High God Excellency!_ -" ...this as Urd literally swats away two orbs, and Rei just bats another between herself and Ishara. Takano just shouts three of them away manically! Other reactions are varied and comical all around.

"Don't start with the titles again!" Imlade yelps loudly, which just makes the High God/Goddesses around just gaff laughter! Imladris sees this and objects at... "_Almighty?_"

"_Tyr!_"

The hazing for the next twenty minutes, only gets worse from there. Such was all pent up after only a few Eons it seemed, as that which bereft, is now amongst once more.

And such the hazing hath _only_ begun.

* * *

><p>-An afternoon later, a Troupe on the march, up the backwoods area yonder...-<p>

"That flag seems smaller."

"Maybe it's your head that's bigger, my Beloved god."

"Why am _I_ carrying it though?"

"But you look so dashing carrying it Keiichi dear."

"Where do I get a great love like theirs again?"

"Wait in line Jora."

"Not if I cut in line Phosus."

"Man, such jabbering from a supposed professional flock."

"We can _punch_ too Knight-godling."

"He's so loved."

"Indeed Keiichi dear."

"Just march. -mumbling-"

A nigh military parade on the march, was thirteen Valkyrie Gold Wings, a Silver Wing with an honorary Vakil Blue Wing as the honorary Flag bearer, at the head of the two column parade. To the right side, leading them, a newly minted provisional High God, with a Platinum Wing more than certainly to his side, steering his course without fail. No joke.

Of those missing in place of one Valkyrian note. "You're such a match maker for Sigrun." ...Lind eggs on. Imladris just... or is it Tyr... anywho, just rolls his eyes. "And it's still good form to inspect the base up in the Kuiper Belt zone, even if such injects into personal relationships." ...of mention why Chrono, was missing, of why... "Plus a friend will help settle Chrono's nerves, before you chew into them."

"A lot." Jora near behind, nearly earns an elbow for, which would have made for chaos from military order. No joke.

Lind instead, then quips out. "I'll save the chewing for this trip here."

"_A lot_." ...this times from all other Valkyries, save a Silver Wing, whom smiles meekly at her equally dressed, and meek smiling 'Vakil' love. No joke there either, as Keiichi pulls at his cloth, of all as a Valkyrie Jumpsuit, with a belt attached at the waist, a symbol of the Vakil for a buckle, of three fanned out Axe blades, the question saving Imlade for the moment, from Valkyrie stares most lethal. "You guys sure I should be wearing this?" ...as he looks at Belldandy, _also_ in a Valkyrie jumpsuit, with his blush inducing comment of... "I mean it looks great on Belldandy, but... uh, _me?_"

Imladris looks over, mindful to answer simply again. "I too wear such a suit with pride, even now. I can add accouterments to mend your honorary status, if you wish."

Keiichi of course blanches... "I don't think I... eh? YIPE!" ..before he all of a sudden falls against his will, with Belldandy _quickly_ catching the Standard, before it falls too! (Never let a flag touch the ground in dishonor, and all such...)

Keiichi just yells out, as everyone else looks down at... "Why did I fall... I... eh? _How'd_ the jumpsuit length thingies get around my ankles?" ...this as the trail jumpsuit coattail lengths, are wrapped around his ankles! The act of which seems more _alive_ by sight, than all such should be!

This of course is adjoined by a most unexpected whoop and holler of bluster from around/above him, as Hlad and Tsuyana both jump high and fist pump up! "Aye! He's an official member of the Order now!"

"How wonderful Dear!" Belldandy hop squeals. Keiichi feels mice in his brain on a squeaky wheel or something, as he looks at Imlade for help. A Knight-God-Commander-something just remarks. "I remember that hazing bit. At least your nose didn't break like mine did. Jumpsuits do that of their own accord, one wonders why."

"Wimp." Lind eggs to a grumble.

"Uh... huh... kay." Keiichi feels more mice unto brain. He then is helped up by Lind and Imladris, before Belldandy hands the Standard back to him. Imladris remarks. "To your honor then my friend."

Keiichi snickers, and wonders... "(_Why are they praising me like this? This is weird._)" ...which is let go, for the moment, as Belldandy then offers... "There are some local trails that lead well deep and lost into the countryside here."

Lind takes this to shove Imladris forth with. "Yup, let's not dawdle."

"Dawdle?" ...Imlade quips, and is prodded forth by icy laden finger. The yelp of pain gets the journey started again. One with a course that Frigurina herself set unto them.

* * *

><p>Demons and finding new 'kinds' of S&amp;M. Sheesh.<p>

* * *

><p>-A strange tryst prior, rather mysterious.-<p>

A Second Seat informing: "Only those honored by the Order can go, unless decided otherwise. All others remain here, to partake in the journey incumbent, one as a part of the continuing Test."

"Oh joy." Imladris moans, which a Lindful smack comes of it. Urd just raises a finger. "But..."

"Laden mother's most especially." Frig quips, Ishara smirking, as Isa realizes and looks over. "Really Ishara?"

Ishara blaring back in turn. "What of it? I like kids." ...as Urd just sighs in the background, Rei bouncing around her and Troubadour. Hlad looks at Jora. "Such _fortune_." ...which nearly made for instant drawn Axes.

Imladris then offers out. "I'll amend to impart I require Apprentice Sigrun to make an inspection of the Sol Alliance orbital station, in my absence. Given recent events, I feel a snap inspection is proper." ...which Sigrun nods, a bit uneasily. Lind offers as well. "Silver Wing Chrono, accompany your friend please." ...which makes Chrono blink. "Ah... yes General."

Lind just stares at Chrono, which causes Chrono to restate at full attention. "YES GENERAL!" ...which Lind nods to. Chrono slumps to a head pat from Sigrun near her now.

Hild then remarks. "Well, We'll leave you dope to it all. Enough of the rash that is you _all_ for one day." ...before the CEO vanishes in a showy bluster of hell fire ala teleport. A good mutual sigh of relief from all around accompanies, before Hild's 'voice' spikes in all minds. "_I heard that brats._"

Off this, Bryna soon changes subject, and announces... "Shalt we then have two others take places amongst our honor then?"

Imladris cocks an eye, and shrugs, full knowing. "By all means and measure." ...which Thrud looks at Lord Thor, a nod returned amicably, and then a snap of her gloved fingers.

Hence... "HEY!"

"Oh my!"

Skuld flips out... "What? Belldandy and Keiichi _Valkyries?_"

"Vakil of the latter." Imladris corrects, which Thor smirks at. "So the ancient Title is returneth?" ...which Imladris nods. "'Petitioner' is too _old_ coin of a term, might as well unfurl the old standard here, before the full celestial planes."

"Here here." ...from more than a few Valkyries. Almighty and Frigurina trading a look at what they unleashed. Mentally, that pronouncement reverberates through the Combat Orders like Urd sponsored Lightning strikes. Skuld spouts again... "Yeah, but why Keiichi, I mean... ulp..." ...which is shot cold silent, by a bunch of Combat Order type stares, all around. Skuld just corrects herself, behind Sentaro. "All cool, no problems here! Yeah."

"Maybe one here." ...Takano takes vein with instead. Keima along with. "And _another_."

"And such no harm shalt befall him. To be ever certain." Belldandy in turn states, which in her own jumpsuit of the Order, makes her words seem more iron than normal. The tone is as serene as endless ever, as it is trusting. Takano just sighs, with a twirl of her hand. "Fine, might give him more of a spine."

"Hey! Mom! OW! Yeah yeah Keima."

Another voice then imparts.. "Mi Scusi, che..."

"Not of Valkyrie mode." Isa injects, Almighty amending. "I shalt require services of resident attached Councilors to prepare for both duties of mentoring, and to amend a lackadaisical status of formerly datawork laden goddesses, in residence here."

Peorth, begetting her part in this, with Talos near enough, quips. "Pardonnez, does this happen to mean..."

"Indeed it does." Almighty nods. Urd and Skuld look at each other, before a clap of hands from Frigurina then imparts. "Such done with absence of the Order here."

"And of I, to be certain." Thor quips, with a heft of _Mjolnir_, before turning to head towards a weary Gate, the War Master winking at his Equal. (Imlade still is bewildered of it all.) "To assert the Orders of the rightful modes, off shalt of I."

"Good to see you baby Bro." Frig stabs in, which Thor throws a ten year old mighty tantrum at his High kin with. Thor just grumbles as he stamps into the open portal, with Gate just bemoaning at Frigurina. "Thanks for making him a _joy_ to be around for the next few days, you know." ..before she 'enters' her own portal to a serene close. (On the mortal plane side of it all anyway.)

Ishara then offers of her and Frode's place, nevermind Isa, still in presence, with the Door no missing. "And of us?"

"Lady Isa is on short enough leave, as is you both, for the coming term in _knowing_." Almighty instructs, which begets Ishara a nip at Isa. "So, how's the love life."

Isa just sighs at her. "Really? You know where he is already." ...which cocks Frode's eye. "That was fast."

Another clap of hands. "Nay nay, Orders excluded." ...Frigurina injects again, which Keiichi blares. "Excluded to where? I mean..."

* * *

><p>"Heh, been awhile since I hiked anywhere." Keiichi quips, which begets smiles around, Imladris prodding details to amuse lightened souls by. "When was the last?"<p>

Keiichi rolls his eyes, the Standard and jumpsuit fluttering about him, 'both' listening' as well. "Hey, when Tamiya and Otaki make you hike, you remember it good."

"That was an interesting time dear." Belldandy amends. Keiichi smirks.

And somewhere two named souls of the Network, get giggled at.

Such beings a trail of tales that follow into the back thickets of a landscape even Keiichi hadn't seen much of. And like any other thicket, they soon do get good and lost. More than they realize. And eventually, not of their own actual 'world' anymore.

All a part of a plan.

Eyes watching, of a magical note, now active, with the Seal unleashed. Along with, so many iotas along with.

Of one _long_ withheld note. " _- The footsteps of love, come unto my history awaiting. Such will kindle the final spark needed._ -"

The voice, was as ethereal as a timeless being can get. Well away from all other ears, for a moment. Save one. One that responds back, lacking physical presence, but will of mind all the strong as well. And male of Spirit to certainty. "Shall I bring the spark, First of the Order."

"_- Please, it will unsettle them, before I do far more._ -"

A simple smirk, as a Troupe of the Order, march on.

The same of history, marching on.

Endlessly marching on to resolutions. Dreams. Destiny.

* * *

><p>Vengeance.<p>

Caceroth was cowled too far to respond for now. She didn't care. And the fact of all what happened, fully apparent to her, made her LIVID, to the terror of all trapped about her. The timeless anger vented upon souls already dead, but _expunged_ in favor of mad venom, raged of a child that never dared bother growing up, by rules she long detested.

Somewhere within that rant and **rage**, She decided her next planned course.

"_: I must make them remember my Angst, we the Will of I DEMANDS of all cancer of such! Such I know the tool to make their fears, turn their Strength, into the worst Pain of all._

_Loss. :_"

Upon this, Voluspa began to act. It would take time, but she was timeless, an impatience with the illogic of patience belied, as she vectors her System to viral code, to a device that harbored the worst of what the Gods had set as a mechanism of testing. One of the worst kinds imaginable. One that only _one_ set of beings ever managed to pass, one of which was of her Goal of Ragnarok along with.

Upon realization of what all such meant, to _use_ the same mechanism of testing, as a weapon, she smiled.

And her enslaved cried through their own moans of angst.

Her Will be done.

This as Day Two drew to midpoint.

The endless march of time. Always endless.

(End Act V)

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, 'now' I get to the bivouac, or whatever it is when you have Valkyries with mischief on their minds. Sorry for the wait, but the story is still well on moi mind.<p> 


	6. Axes I

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Eternity**

Volume III

Axes I

* * *

><p>Frode watched them all march off, the cadence more whimsical than anything strict. This given whom was in that formation, for both sides of a spectrum, military and nor. Ishara sensed this, and took a hand to grasp.<p>

"What a journey."

Frode heard this, and his mind began to suddenly wander again.

* * *

><p>-An indelible, heavenly time long past...-<p>

Warm light, filtering through soft curtains, floating amongst a scene of peace. (Now.) Further beyond, the sounds of medical machinery that she knew so well, all ignored, given the focus being on two packages, wrapped with all the goddess care in Existence, it so seemed.

Her slightly disheveled tresses of long blue, looking down on two that just slept rather quietly in her arms. One, a bare melon fuzz of white, exactly like the father's. The other, a eclectic mix of the colors of father and mother, seemingly tinged towards the father's side of mentality.

And they were hers. All natural. Rather rare at that.

"Are... you okay?"

The mother looks up, a smile as happy and scared as any she'd felt before. (And that included nuptials before Almighty himself, at that.) She however quips back, her fear and fatigue mixed. "Very."

Course then she then saw Frode's own weary state, looking all like a drunkard. Ishara dryly commented at this. "Gee, who's the one that needs worry?" ...this as a well nigh frazzled father of now two, just is helped to a seat by the nurses. Meanwhile, Njal comes up, a more professional question of the same. "How are you feeling Madame."

Ishara took a set of looks, from Njal, her equal number First Class Medical goddess: Seren, and then over to a happy drooly Frode, who just spent sixteen hours with her, in formal natural mortal style labor, (and then whom she dryly shook her head at.) And then she looked down at her twin bundles, the white haired tuff, a few minutes older, than the blue haired one. The goddess cloth grade blankets, looking all snuggly to them, as intended. Ishara then looks up, and responds to Njal finally.

"Well, aside from the obvious." ...this a few snickers, from about a baker's dozen of direct attendants, surrounded by dozens more that came to see the new arrivals of Heaven. And then the white haired tuff child, squeaks a tic. Awws ply the room, before the second kith, weirdly coo-grumbles in apparent kind. Seren hears and hazards.. "That sounded rather... er..."

"Eh, a father had to be plied into one of these kiths." Ishara quipped. She then notes, (as do everyone else of goddess,) as Frode is noted, snoring all of a sudden, half laying upon the bed. The young Lower Council seat of only six days, snoring as per usual godly rude a norm. Ishara saw this and twittered an eye. "Someone wake him up before he wakes the kids."

"I'll do it." ...as a hand whacks Frode up the backside of his head. Course it all only knocks him out cold instead, as the nurses and Ishara alike, all gasp at the sight of... "_La... Lady Frigurina?_"

The eldest goddess of Heaven's vast ranks, just looks around blankly, before looking down at an invalid god. "Oh... ah... I meant to do that. Didn't I?"

Ishara gulps, but then cracks a tic with... "Well, one supposes it's fair game, given this was all _his_ idea."

Frigurina looks down, her cascading lengths of golden hair, reminiscent of a _future_ goddess to come, just shrugs. "Ah. Then I suppose that is why then, for all the rarity of this moment." ...as the High Goddess looks up, and smiles. "Course, it took two to tango such a rare scene, after all." ...this Ishara blushes at, as much as other goddesses blush-snicker at, before looking away.

Frigurina then walks over, parting goddesses as if the Red Sea was before her. (The enraptured state of the goddesses present, seemed to relent to this iota.) She then leans over, at the bundles that Ishara holds with pride.

She then frowns. "All this joy, for ones that may be slated for events that are not."

Ishara blinks in worry. "Pardon, my great Lady?"

Frigurina just bades it all off, with a simple dismissive hand. She then readily looks openly, and asks innocently. "Can I hold them?"

Ishara then gulps and nods. "A.. aye... it'd be an honor, your Ladyship."

Frigurina then makes a 'phht' sound, on her tongue. "Ah, just call me Frig. All my friends do. Especially ones that know the rare pains and joys that I do now." ...this she blinks at, of her own impart. "Actually, I may need to tend to that personal iota, soon now here."

Ishara doesn't quite catch all of that, but more readily sees her new pride and joys, soon in the arms of the most powerful goddess in existence. (Of Heaven anyway.) Frigurina then coos and coddles them, before remarking. "_Ahh_, their auras are strong. Just like the mother's."

Ishara blushes when both bundles then giggle-coo in response, as if the paternal twin babies, were applauding the mother's inference here. Frig then asks, anime openly. "Have you named them yet?"

Ishara then sighs. "Well, all the boy names went down the Nidhog pipe, so we're going with..."

Frig was surprised on hearing, names that had been whispered within her own Foresight.

* * *

><p>-Council Chambers-<p>

"We've only experienced minor data fluctuations, from any overall effectual contacts, with the mortal realm, as of late. This despite all the various conflicts we've recorded."

Looking up into the vast pearlescent chambers of the combined Holy Council of Heaven, Lady Gaea gave her latest report on the conduct of recent events, on the System Hub, and the System overall. Of one sighing impart... ": The mortals, still have a long way to go. :"

": You need to be reminded of such, Lord Celestine? :" ..this Lady Freyana's tone, ever as plain as ever. The still recent enough Lower Seat god, just snips back... ": I find reminding, that we see little progress of our charges on below. I still hope for the ideas the System is meant for. However, _is_ evolution occurring properly enough for..."

": All is proceeding as intended. :" ...one Overreaching Voice speaks, none missing the point. Not that Celestine was appeased enough by it. ": Yet at the rate of such things, will we 'have' charges' to oversee, in the coming eons? :"

": That's enough councilor! :" Freyana stabs in suddenly, Lady Gaea gulping, as she fights off a bit of her own insecurities in hearing this discussion. She speaks of this in a low whisper. "It seems, every time we speak of the lower realms anymore, we're at each other's throats, from on high."

A more soothing voice comes over the chamber, one Almighty Himself finds in wisdom. ": We are not perfect, nor is any other being, save our Creator of presence. We should not expect the same yet, of the lower realms. It's not like we set any final rules for anyone. Life, has its own purpose. Its own will. :"

A well received sentiment.

Freyana however had one small squib to put in... uneasily. ": A well and fine sentiment, Lower Council Seat goddess Ishara. But could ye have conducted this, without the note of babes on each bosom? :"

Gaea, no less than others that could sense better, just teardrop, as a couple of kith giggles, gurgle out within the Council Chamber. Somewhere 'quite' nearby, a fatherly version, just looks around nervously. Not being formally seen, didn't mean not 'felt'.

": No one holds this against any or all. Least of all, I. :" ...Almighty remarks, nevermind somewhere, a High Goddess was laughing her butt off in another reality, at the moment. Not that actual breast feeding was a norm around these parts. (No less an active Session.)

": Of such things, here and now. :" Freyana bemoans again.

": I do not mind. :"

": Shut ye orifice Lord Thor! :" ...whit a few giggles ply out across the chamber.

Not that Ishara heeds. ": Still hungry are ye both? Such needs. :"

Frode just chuckled. "( : Been like this for a week already. : )"

": Of one to object no? :"

Frode didn't answer his wife back.

* * *

><p>-Brightwater habitation unit, Frode assigned residence-<p>

"**HUSBAND!**"

Boy did he **bolt** in. "_What! What by Nidhog happened? Wha... _eh?" ...this he blinks on seeing on the floor of their mutual (and vast,) shared residence chamber, one that had been _appropriated_ greatly by Ishara's flair of influences, walls, furniture, structure of choice, even the name: (Casa de Valkyra Luxua Medicus.) One thing however Frode noticed, was how appropriated _she_ by her twin joys. In every hair fracas pulling way that counted!

Frode sees as kiths just crawling all over Ishara, both with speed and dexterity, far more than a nominal earthly baby would be capable of. As such, the twins are cooing and giggling (and one even growling?) as they yank at Ishara's goddess cloth of the Medical Section, her accouterments of the goddess Medical Section, and the hair of the plain goddess, of often _painful_ note!

Frode sees and just shrugs. "So? I see not the problem here."

Ishara just _SEETHES_ at Frode, as her deep blue hair is subjected to hair splitting end treatment, as Jora-kith nibbles at it, and Lind-kith, just... uhhh, it's not breast beating time is it? (Not feeding either.) "You think this is _funny?_" ...this as Frode betrays a chuckle, _as_ she yells at him! Frode just snickers of so on... "You agreed to it all."

"Not to _this?_ I swear they take after _you_ so danged much!"

Frode stops chuckling, and reacts a bit pensive... "But... uh, I don't..." ...just as a couple of goddess nannies (one auburn and the other silver hair, the usual goddess nanny cloth,) appear on cue finally. "Ahhh! Sorry madame!" ...the silver hair yelps, as they both race over.

And then promptly become just as overwhelmed by the twins, as their mother. Frode sees this, as apparently Valkyrie strength is inbred in the twins, as shown by the pained faces on all three elder goddesses. Apparently the kiths liked this better than some of the toys all around. (Some even Valkyrie 'angled'.)

Frode just scoots away... "Tactical retreat time."

Ishara got _even_ later that night, when she slept alone on the grass outside the residence (one shaped like a massive hospital-castle hybrid in a realm of a majestic planet of white mountains, carpets of white roses, and everything heavenly fit. Some of which, of themes, Ishara was still trying to figure out.) Of this, of said vengeance, was of _his_ long night of terror, with the same kiths all over _him!_

"Ahhh, vengeance is a dish, best served _cold_."

Ishara smirked at that, ignoring the clamor that made the attendant Seraphim around the nearby valley, keep hidden well out of sight. She then considered her own words, considering the fact Lind-kun was demonstrating inherit use of some _cold_ hands, already.

"**Yeow!**" ...as Frode finds out.

* * *

><p>-Time passes slowly-<p>

": Here again Judicator? :"

Frode just sighed, his shock never seeming to subside, with every declaration of Lord Thor's presence. "Ah... apologies Lord Thor. I... I was just..." ...this the lower council reacts, like some Third Class goddess, caught with a hand in the angel cookie jar. Thor just chuckles and walks over to Frode's right side, and SLAPS him on the back, like he did to anyone else, Lord Thor considered a friend.

Of this... ": Aye, I still miss him as well. Even all too well knowing better. :"

Frode sighs glumly, and looks around, at that vast area of garden kempt white roses, the golden hued statute that dominated the center of the Mausoleum, the statue, one only a _few_ in Heaven, dared to visit, worse few, that could remember what it was there for.

Of one of the few... "I was... lamenting. After a terse judgment of a lacking in a particular Second Class goddess's training laxes, such I had to catch myself. Myself, remembering what Master once told me of my duty to heaven."

": Ah yes, I noted from Goddess Gaea's report unto my Office. :" ...this Frode looks over in surprise, Thor just smirking. ": Be not surprised. The dressing down Goddess Phosus begot, will likely mold her to the better. But perhaps you did use... excess... in said lambasting."

"I thought I could do better, than my Master of the same. I thought I owed to him of that." ...Frode then sighs... "I was wrong."

": Aye you are. :" ...Thor's barb getting a decent glare from the Judicator. Thor enjoyed such things, as they lent to the usual breached soul to impart upon... ": But one learns from such mistakes. If not, then _that_ is where your loss of your Master, and my brother, would truly fail of all. :"

Frode looks thoughtful, his hands relaxing from the twisting knots from behind his own back. (And nearly tearing the god laden cape along with.) A lost moment of time, as the two look up, and discuss of a few more joyful memories of their fallen friend.

That was, until, a weird breeping tone makes Thor look down at Frode. ": You brought your Council CPU _here? _:" ...this Frode frantically fumbles at, for a unit that _suspiciously_ looks like one of those cell phone units, that would appear in about a century or so. He fumbles the unit on, to the consequence of... "Aye? Who is..."

"_- __**Pumky! Our kids just said their first word together!**__ -_" ...this shouted so hard into Frode's ear, he is shot off to his left, like a gunshot! Thor just yells. ": Hey, watch it! I could have been hurt. :" ...Thor joshes readily, as Frode just looks dizzy eyed, answering back into the CPU. "tHey DId? WHaT dId thEY SaY?"

Frode blinked when Ishara told him.

* * *

><p>"'Battle'? They said <em>that<em> first?"

Ishara nods, as she looks chiefly at him, as the two nannies kept _refereeing_ between the twins, as Jora and Lind kept batting at each other with inflatable toy Axes. (The refereeing not a mere thing, the two were readily whacking at each other, in a game of toddler one-upmanship. Got _antsy_ at times.)

Frode noted the welt on a mommy's forehead, within her Sigil, but was focused more on the obvious. "So, the joy of battle is already instilled within them."

He just gets a nice finger prod in the chest for that. "And whose fault is that? I don't remember saying anything to them, during tales and stories hour."

Frode just smirks back, arms folded. "Aye, and all that Silver Wing training isn't in either of them _either_, is it?"

Ishara just leans in amorously, to Frode's blushing discomfort. "Hmm? And why else did I let you into my heart, without a catalyst." ...this Ishara looks a bit too cozy, for either Frode or the nannies to be comfortable with. The two toddlers just look at this, and go... "_Eww._" ...the nannies in kind. "Yeah, get a room!" ...this Frode about barks back at...

...before Ishara does _just_ that anyway, a moment later. An arm dragged at that too.

* * *

><p>-More time...-<p>

"Play?" ...said rather deadpan.

Ishara looks down at her steel blue haired daughter of five goddess years. "Yes. What else did you expect?"...of which the sight of all those diminutive goddesses in sight, made Lind pull a face.

Jora just chuckled. "There's no toy axes to play with here." ...which Lind looks over with cute button eyes of steel blue, that try to look serious, despite her age. "I thought that's all you needed for play." ...which makes Jora actually cock a thoughtful pose.

Ishara just turns her head and eyes Frode next to her, whom also looked a bit lost. "I blame you for that." ...which Frode blanches back. "_What'd I do?_"

Afore their mutual sight, their apparent 'turn' on Fifth Years day, as a particularly rambunctious 'mob' of lil goddesses Of the four, sorta, Ishara was the only one that looked comfortable here. Well, Jora as well, though she worried of things Lind, not meant for kids normally. Lind meanwhile was a bit too much like her lost as heck in the face Father, as they stood there just watching.

...and then just watching. Enough to make Ishara eye all three. "What are you all, statues? Do I 'really' need to prod kids forth to play?"

"Maybe they just need reason to." ...making eyes look over at, of Ishara's vocal behest... "Administrator Gaea." ...of whom said goddess nods back. Frode nods back too, a touch uncertain as the two eye each other, before A couple of random kid goddesses shoot by them, laughing for all the heavenly world. Gaea just notes this, with a slightly chiding tone. "Look at them go. They seem not weighed down by concerns, too ancient for youths to partake of. One should grow up first, before one is consumed by such things."

"_Grow up?_" ...Lind and Jora yelp over, which Gaea giggles unto. Frode remarks in. "Perhaps the words could have been better chosen." ...which Ishara eyes over, before Gaea does as well, the latter bantering words back to a better point, one using Frode as the catalyst, by asking in turn. "Then perhaps you can give these youths a better verbiage, for why we celebrate this glorious day."

Frode suddenly finds himself introspective. Ishara sees this, as the Judicator remembers ancient teachings, only he here now can have 'authorization', to remember. Such comes out as, in a tone that becomes rather hopeful.

"Here, you see one reason why we of the War Section, fight and defend our ways, with such fervor and passion. Our joy of battle, is to protect moments such as this."

"Love?" Ishara eyes over, as does two Valk daughters, as Frode is lost in a memory, for of ever a happy moment. Gaea eyes with a knowing smirk, as Frode sighs. "Perhaps I take my work too seriously at that." ...before he then looks down at his daughters. They both look up, as a father imparts of well placed wisdom. "And you both should not take after me, especially this particular day. This day itself will show you why." ...at which, he pushes his twin daughters off with a fun push. Ishara giggles, as in turn, as Jora just 'fights back', by yank pulling her father with her! Lind in accent, as Jora laughs back... "We won't go down alone then daddy!" ... "Let us all partake father." ... "Not so hard! I just had this cloth... wait... ACK!" ...as suddenly about _fifty_ lil, goddesses suddenly plow through, collecting all three to their merry frolicking.

Ishara just goes into a laughing spree at the sight, before soon joining in anyway.

Gaea giggles too, and just watches on. A bit out of place, but nothing more here. The fun was reserved for the young anyway.

* * *

><p>-Time passes when one blinks-<p>

"Boo!" ...one lil goddess lass in a simple goddess smock.

"Will you stop that Jora! Ergh!" ...the other in a cut off shorts version.

"Nyahaa! Scared you good then Sis!"

Lind, of all short of a budding teenager along with her Sister Jora, acts like one of goddess standards, with a huff fit for a more mortal vein. This before Lind schemes a bit like one, as she stands on a heavenly meadow, in the soft shade of a tree, on a glorious as ever day, with Jora dangling upside down from a branch of said tree. The tongue waggling from Jora just egged it on, unto the point Lind quips out, with slit eyes. "You should know better than to play in trees at your age."

Jora stops swinging, and cocks her own eyes. This before she then feels a COLD reason, why she can't swing, or even move at all! "H.. hey!" ...Jora decries, seeing her hands and legs frozen in place by a good amount of ice, retroactively then seeing Lind turn, blowing away ice from her spell charged fingers.

Jora just shouts in reaction... "Lind! The tree Spirits will complain again!" ...this Lind just looks back with a strange quirk of a smile. "Like that stops you from annoying them either?"

Jora slits her own eyes, and then with a good grunt, breaks out of her icy binds, to land with a flip to a low crouch, a bit more expert looking than Jora's still youthful age should belie. Lind looks back in time to suddenly sense Jora's own hands are suddenly spell charged! Lind a split second before... "Sister, do not... HEY!" ...she is suddenly thrown down to her back, by a sharp earthly tremor that breaks soil and rock through the prior hand gentle grass!

Lind gets feeling back, in time to look back up angrily, to a smirk back from Jora. Such was the haughty snort back of... "What, couldn't keep your feet there?"

"**Sister!**" Lind reacts by suddenly flaring icy charges upon her hands, and the **lunging** at Jora with wrath! Jora just reacts with a quick growl. "Fine then!" ...and make a sudden impromptu weapon of a _yanked_ root from same said nearby tree, an act which defeats her own earlier complaint! Both then just have at each other! "**YAHHHH!**"

* * *

><p>"I said wait up Secur!"<p>

"Come mai?"

A youth goddess of about eight years by look, a hardly revealing garbed cloth that she'd favor in future years, for more nose bleed versions, just huffs back as usual at her own Sister. "Because I said so Eihwa! Mon Déesse."

Eihwa, pretty much a smaller version in cloth of about exactly what she'd become in her own upcoming years, white in white, just rolls her silver-gray in white eyes and sighs. "Are you always going to be so slow Sorella Peorth?"

"Que?" ...a said tongue that was apparently more natural to her than she realized, objected back. "Who's the one that got that kind of a lecture from Mere just yesterday?"

"It wasn't a lecture, it was our Madre preparing us. Like we have a true choice really."

Peorth just sighs. "Indeed." ...a bit too much so for a child to be musing over. This before Peorth looks up, and blanches again. "Hey! I said wait already!"

Eihwa, floating up over the rise of a heavenly meadow hill, just looks back... "Come hai detto?" ...which Peorth about growls at again, before Peorth instead sees what Eihwa NEVER sees coming! This as a fracas goddess type hairball of a fight just PLOWS over Eihwa, more than staining, (and flattening,) her white purity upon the ground!

"Owwie."

Peorth about starts to laugh, before she herself has to **dive** out of the way of the fight Lind and Jora are having! Peorth just yells back as the tussle quickly zips by them! "_Attention imbeciles!_" ...just as Eihwa sits back up. "WHaT hIt mI?"

Peorth just grumbles out... "I think your lil girlfriend and her sister encore une fois.." ...which makes Eihwa blanch out with a poisoned blush, all dirt smudged. "How'd you know THAT?"

Peorth just sighs. "The things Mere knows about us." ...which makes Eihwa look thoughtful. "I guess that's why she told mi about your bedwetting spiel." ...which Peorth GROWLS back with, just before a rather harsh spell charge make them both look, Eihwa scooting up beside to witness, as the fracas is all too swiftly heading towards... "Ahhh, they're heading for the Relaxation Overlook park."

Eihwa blinks. "Wasn't there a bunch of high goddesses there today for something?"

Peorth just looks dryly. "Oh this will be fun."

Peorth and Eihwa blink, and then look at each other, before zipping to watch...

* * *

><p>"YOU RUINED A SCULPTURE OF A HERO!"<p>

Not often goddesses of youth are yelled at **that** hard, by Freyana. This as the badly disheveled duo of Ishara's womb, aren't about to be saved from the gaze of her either. This as an eight year old set pair of Jora and Lind are getting a good verbal tarring. This with Frode in the center, within the Judicator's Office, flanked by Ishara of cold dead of stare, and Freyana, all disheveled still herself, a couple pieced of marble debris still falling off her equally disheveled long hair.

And yes, both sisters were wincing with each yell, such continued by Freyana with... "Of all things, flinging spells unsanctioned like that, causing the destruction of nearly an entire park, with ten other goddesses, one of which is in Medical Section! The celebration for Hero's Ball was coming up, and now one of the vaunted Hero's won't be getting a proper gift!"

Frode eyes over a tic, knowing better, before he gets yelled at in turn by Freyana! "Truly Councilor! Hath ye no sense to monitor their responsibility with powers, they are not allowed proper use yet?"

"Not until now." Frode admits, which actually winces his two daughters even moreso. Ishara adds in for effect. "It would seem their budding powers need discipline after all. Despite my previous reservations."

"IF, I should allow them the honor." ...Frode injects, to a bit of a surprise glance from Ishara, Freyana eyeing over as well. "And why not?" ...with a hand at the accused. "They need said discipline."

"Because the Order is _not_ a daycare center." ...Frode puts in a grinding tone, making his daughters particularly uneasy. Such that turns into a wanting, as Frode describes... "The Order stands for the honor of Heaven, against all enemies that would attempt to halt the System, and it's functions. Such carried on by those of goddess ranks, that cannot defend themselves as skillfully.

Those that earn the name Valkyrie, do so with all respect. Such is NOT the place for children that cannot be mindful of the world around them, at _all_ times."

"Yes Father." ...two sisters respond. One of them heeding the words more than intended. Frode imparts, as Freyana keeps finding debris in her hair to pluck out. "As such, can you give excuse of why I should not instead, ship you both off to the Debugging Section?"

"None." ...both respond a bit too morbidly. Lind alone had thought that another goddess of Norn would have too much reality of one day. It didn't set well with her. Jora for her mental part, wasn't too far behind, though she 'did' consider the Section option more amicably.

Frode of his part just huffs, which leads to Ishara for her part, lending a calming hand, given she sensed Frode was all too willing to give his daughters the same verbal treatment, that he hath give too many Valkyries of standard not upheld. A sign that Frode took the honor of the Combat Order too seriously. Ishara didn't know _why_, but she knew it wasn't completely needed here.

Ishara instead then imparts instead to her daughters. "Your consideration for Third Class goddess licensing is suspended, incumbent upon rectification of damage you both left in your mutual wake. After, you both will be 'set' on the Standard of the Order..." ...which makes both goddess youths blink. "Provided that your conduct from this time forth, is _satisfactory_. Do we make our judgment clear?"

"Yes Mother!" ...two voices sound more upbeat than they should be allowed. Frode cocks an eye at noting that detail. "Such all be done, _during_ Hero's Ball."

"_Aww_." Jora betrays cutely, and gets a good dry stare from Lind. Freyana looks at Frode. "Actually... isn't that a bit harsh?" ...before the High goddess that liked to accuse too much, realized her own words for what they meant. Frode just eyes back. "Perhaps they will have to _earn_ another chance someday."

Freyana shrugs. "When the world is broken and made anew again of a lifetime, perhaps." ...which Jora eyes at warily. "That sounds like a _long_ time."

"Maybe long enough to grow you both by." Freyana snips back, Jora gulps and looks back down.

"We understand." ...comes from a rather strict tone, as the others look at Lind, and her suddenly emotionless face.

Frode for one, wondered...

* * *

><p>The party was well afar now. It was <em>hard<em> not to notice it, given the seemingly once in a lifetime sight in the sky. A Palace without equal. A party more than the same.

This seen from 'below', from eyes that took a break from repair work, with voice to ask. "I wonder who the Heroes are up there."

"It doesn't matter. Not for us." ...an austere tone respond back, too mindful of why she doesn't know. This as she used the help of a spell focus tool to assist in making formal repairs to the park, Lind and Jora both demolished. Jora's version was inert for the moment, as she daydreamed a bit much, then replied back to Lind. "Do you think we'd ever do anything to become part of a Ball like that?"

"We'd have to grow up first." Lind responds back too easily, Jora chuckles and runs a hand in her white spiky locks. "Yeah, we sure made a scene." ...which starts a a bit of a giggle from Jora. One that causes Lind to look up dryly, such to Lind's objection of... "We'll never gain the approval of Father , by being so reckless. Nor being light of heart about our goal."

Jora gives a good look right back at Lind. "Taking after Father suddenly are we?"

"Only as much as you are 'not'." Lind counters back. Jora just smirks cutely back. "Then we balance each other out perfectly."

"Perfect disaster, you mean." Lind huffs and starts to go back to her work. Jora just shrugs, and starts to do more work again, before she notes coming closer, from afar... "Eh? Father?" ...which makes Lind stab a look over, as said Judicator walks near, looking around at... "I see you both are doing a fine job. The mapping Program for the repairs seem to be holding up."

Jora just snickers. "Ahh, thanks Father?" ...which Frode eyes over and Jora wilts a tic on sight of. Frode's disappointment in them both quite prevalent. Lind however on subject of detail she was dismissing prior, asks in decent surprise of... "Are you not going to the Ball, Father?"

Frode stops, looks introspective for a moment, then responds with a defensive enough tone. "I have my reasons not to go. Enough that perhaps you both could use company in your time of incarceration to duty." ...Jora of which blinks. "But you'd miss the party."

"As are you both. A shared company to the same. Leave such be?" Frode responds, which Lind grows confused by.

"I guess we must at that." ...a fourth voice joins the group. Lind adds of cocked eye. "And now Mother too." ...which Ishara, laden with all looks of a picnic basket, looks at Lind with... "What? I couldn't well let your father sulk on his own."

"I do 'not' sulk, my lady." Frode jabs back annoyed, his council cloth of usual note as jostled about as he, on responding back. Ishara just saunters up and pats Frode's melon. "Of course ye don't, my love."

This garners giggles from Jora and Lind unexpectedly, to a glare back, that makes the two goddesses work at double time suddenly.

Frode then looks around again. "Not bad for a few hours, of honest hard work." ...this two future Valkyries hear, to an honest blush and smile each back. Such added further with... "Is it not this, the power of making things all good, better than the latter that we of Heaven 'don't' conduct?"

Ishara eyes Frode, sensing something 'added' in those words, as Lind looks introspective, Jora vocalizing an answer for them both. "Yes. It does feel better."

"Yes." Lind responds as well. Jora jabs back a bit with... "_Yes?_ That is all you can say?"

"Who needs eloquence when we have _you_ Sister." ...Lind banters back, which fumes Jora nice and beet good. This which begets a good laugh from parents near. This Ishara imparting with defensive glares from daughters, relieved from with... "I suppose my growing daughters, all too fast it seems, deserve a treat to help further better moods with."

"Now?" Lind asks plainly.

"Now." Frode more openly.

"Yay." Jora, hardly plain.

"Kids." Ishara, plain at Jora's expense.

* * *

><p>Soon after, in the middle of a park that seemed to currently suit a family that looked at piece, but had all markings of stories yet told, of one format or another, as much as much of the park was partly serene, others still needing mending.<p>

To an eye watching afar, of a Mighty Seat of war measure, he saw details well and good, enough to accept already, what was to come by.

": If they only knew, I guess. :"

": More than. :" ...this an already present Lord Thor, angles his head back, as Almighty joins him. Thor nods, but then asks. ": I would have garnered, ye would have remained at the Ball, at the appropriate moment of time you prefer. :"

": I am still as such. :" ...Almighty remarks to his timeless nature. ": But, sometimes one needs to experience the story again, on another go around of witnessing. Not unlike rereading a well and true tome. :"

Thor wondered about that. ": Maybe not all of a tome is meant for such a vein. Not for my part to what we speak of here. :"

": Tsk. :" ...is all Almighty says, which cocks Thor's eye. ": My Lord? :"

": Gifts for the story, are about to be returned to sender. Already despite such plied currently for the timeless Ball. :"

Thor begot a sense of detail from that. He then looked below at the picnic, about the 'only' family in Heaven, that could be both 'not' at the Ball, and apart 'all' the same. Of the present part of that timeless puzzle well unknowingly told yet, Thor then states. ": I then must begin the molding process for these two as well. It seems They won't have too long to wait. :"

": Less than. :" ...Almighty finishes. Thor smirks over on that. ": How's the first proper borne of the Lady's womb becometh? Of Norn, by family title, did ye remark of? :"

Almighty just sighs. ": Mentioned... a wait less than, in coming. :"

Thor chuckles in kind. ": If only _he_ was already here to cherish that same moment. :" Almighty only nodded.

Frode below senses being watched, but finds two High souls not present upon his sight to see. Ishara asked, and when answer not begotten, an angel-pastry in the mouth to a laughing fit from Jora.

And of the coming days... weeks... a year after...

* * *

><p>-...at the beginning of a career.-<p>

Well worn in training fields. Heavenly structures meant for asserting the training intent of the Order's prime function. A crop of soon to be ground goddesses in the ways of battle's joy, stand as a gaggle, in still hardly form fitted jumpsuits, such that the suits would 'mold' to them, as the goddesses progressed in the unceasing time to come. The day was bright, and ever long for the first moment, of the rest of their eternal lives.

Such began with...

"**ATTENTION!**"

A bit of a fumbled cadre of goddesses make a decent sloppy sound of such This as a fire red headed Commander of the Combat Order looks down the row of new inducted Blue Wing candidates. Of which, two stand side by side, about a third of the way down the front of a three row deep formation, of some fifty goddesses total. Most were uncertain of what was about to happen. Many thought they did, and were about to be proven wrong, and corrected for it to their learning. A few, just listened, with less patters of their encoded hearts, knowing well enough.

What they received first however, as a Valkyrie Commander, of said red hair, looked over at her equal number, a green haired lass of short locks, just looks back. The first Commander then snaps out...

"**Harder!**"

"_Faster!_" ...the green haired Commander snaps in concert.

"Smarter!" ...both Commanders stab out at once! Two of the Blue Wings blink, as the first Commander snaps out. "Those words are the first lesson, on your path upon the Order. The title of which we bear our Axes of, is earned by these three words, learned every day, FOR every day since they were first spoken, upon the Founding of the Combat Order of the Valkyries of Heaven! Even older than our current Master of War!"

The second Commander snaps in for more accent. "REMEMBER them! As your training Commanders from this day on, till you ALL achieve the Standard you all join this Order _willingly_ for, Commander Phosus here, and I, Commander Demesus, will grind you with this knowledge, in more ways than you could hazard to imagine!"

Commander Phosus takes up to grind further with. "And then, we'll grind it further, that you will learn to fear, and awe by. Prepare yourselves, for that which you are not prepared. Are we clear Blue Wings!"

"_Yes_... _Commander_..." ...semi warbles out first. Phosus stabs crystal clad with... "**Are we clear Blue Wings!**"

"**YES COMMANDER!**"

Phosus nods, looking at the cadre before her, all of them equally dispassionately. She then simply remarks. "You will all now be filed to acquire your first training Axes. They are only bronze Axes, and will break easily, until you learn the effect of what your _real_ Axe will mean to you! As such... **CADRE!** Right... **face!**" ...to another semi-sloppy effect, some better than others. Jora for one in column beside Lind, just smiles. Lind rolls her eyes.

And then... "For-ward... **march!**"

...they all try to take that first step... and a long domino train of goddesses that all suddenly fall forward! Sloppy as well too, not all at once, but all to the eventual same effect! The chaos catches the attention of several other more advanced training Cadres, that 'whoop it up', at the sight! Lind for one, sandwiched between two Blue Wing goddesses, just snaps.. "_What the light just happened?_"

"Congratulations." Phosus quips, as many of the goddesses manage to extricate to see... "Hey! The jumpsuit just wrapped around my ankles!"

"Nice observation Tsuyana."

"Yeah yeah Thurd." ...from random voices around the Cadre. This as Demesus points out. "Now you all are officially, members of the Order. Up goddesses." ...which they all manage to do sloppily. Lind then remarks, straightening her suit out as best she could. "This will be an interesting journey."

"Indeed." ...Lind hears to look up and blink as Phosus eyes her directly. This remains for a steady moment, before Phosus then steps forward, snapping out... "**Snap too Blue Wings!** Your Axes are waiting!" ...to another sloppy sounding straightening of formation, which Phosus snaps at... "Sharper looking Blue Wing Thurd! A master is watching afar!"

"Aye Commander." ...said Blue Wing warbles out. This as Lind then trades a stare with Demesus, before Lind then hears of whisper. "Make it all interesting, why don't you Sis."

Lind just stares over at Jora, before the order to march is given.

...with the joys and pains of the future attached.

* * *

><p>-More time of years passing...-<p>

Ishara sure was busy these days, as she tapped at reports of all injuries that seemed to comprise a more hazardous situation, for goddesses to be of heaven, than it all was for the most part. Most of the injury reports were of a training nature, most of the rest from Debugging. Rarely was such from anything truly dire. None of which were of that format this day.

"So far anyway." ...the Medical Seat remarks, as she fiddles with her simple gilded device of all like a stethoscope, upon her chest. As she does, she stops and notes once again. "I see Daughters are training hard. Probably too hard." ...as Lind had been reported as having lacerations, Jora a rougher set of bruises than a Mother would like to have noted.

But Ishara knew better. "At least they seem to be serious enough with their training." ...as she took a moment to reminder herself, of her own willing time as a Blue Wing, before she found the calling as a healer preferable. The missions where her skills on the battlefield, saved every Valkyrie life that ever saw battle for other than joy, was a great deal why Ishara tended this calling.

However secretarial it seemed, for this moment in spent time. Such that Ishara finished her acknowledgement of the Injury data, to be filed for use by the Secretarial Section later for their usual statistics programs the Council studied. All cogs in the System program wheels.

This she tapped and sent off the files, and for a moment, took a moment to relax.

"And this is usually when..." Ishara commented to herself, halted for a moment in reflex of waiting, and then relaxed again. "...nothing happens."

-KLAXON CHIME-

"...or more."

Ishara bolts up out of her Seat, and shouts generally into the Net... "Status!"

Suddenly, an image of Lady Gaea appears before her. "- _Apologies, but you are about to receive a Code Seven Wish recipient, with massive mortal injuries of the terminal. His Bioform will arrive in moments, once Wish Algorithm Access is confirmed. -_"

": - And all such is. - :" ...the bodiless Voice of the One enters them both, mind 'and' encoded soul. And to be certain, just 'them', at that moment. Ishara jitters by all rights of surprise. "Almighty One."

": - Knoweth such, the Wish has been granted. The Recipient is enroute via my personal Datastream link. I fully expect this one, to be treated as if no less than a son of my own borne. - :"

Again... "_Almighty... One?_" ...more questioning in shock value amended.

Further to amend by, Lady Gaea's image responds off Network Administrative uplinks. "- _ The bioform is beginning to coalesce. Transformat is now adhered to the Wish parameter. No turning back. -_"

": - Your part in the Transaction is complete now Administrator, well done. - :" ...the Bodiless Voice responds, Gaea nodding, halting for a moment without reason, before her image vanishes. The focus is fully upon Councilor Ishara, when Almighty imparts to her encoded mind.

": - You skill upon the goddesses you oversee, now adds a unique version that will be as nigh, my Will and Word in permanence. This one, by wording of his Wish, will require of your expert skill, to begin a task that tells 'such' a tale to behold. - :"

"I... think... I understand My Lord."

Almighty expected that, Ishara didn't of what was spoken next. ": - New tools will be granted of knowledge, to your ability to study, yourself, and your Staff alike. The same of knowledge as well, all of which is to be kept Restricted of your auspice, and the ones I deem worthy, the same of Lord Thor. All other matters pertaining to your medical charge, are Confidential upon my Auspice of further notice. - :"

Ishara wasn't a fool. Something was off here, even for something as unique as this. She then garnered off the network, the wording of the Wish itself. Her first reaction, lent to a more practiced version. "I Obey to the Standard. I will care for him, as if he were code akin to my Daughters."

Almighty found the wording interesting. He only responded back with... ": - To your Charge then. A Knight and Tool, I require, so unto your Task. - :"

Ishara felt the Voice 'leave', at which her professional training came over. "Goddesses Njal and Seren, please join me in Stasis reformat suite Six, all special code format data enroute with my personage."

"- _Right! _-" ...came from the named goddesses over Voice Net, at which Ishara teleported via a beam of light, to the appropriate operating theater.

It took three days to reformat the code, and to understand the parameters for nanite infusion, and the coding for a framework for dimensionalized evolution. Then it took three more to begin the formal process of resurrection. By the time 'he' awoke, the body of a _Ner_ had become iconic knowledge to the Medical Section.

And Ishara was starting to already have a sense of the soul she was recreating. The why wouldn't be answered for nearly a century, celestial or otherwise of time format. Yet already, she knew...

"_Special_..." ...The Medical Seat remarked, making a soft wipe her a right hand, on 'this one's' head, at a late point of the Operation. Seren and Njal, at this point, felt attachment as well. They said nothing of it, rather, as the scanning trans-matrix unit drew it's glowing green-blue line across the _Ner's_ form.

Njal noted from the scan. "His mind is near eighty percent to active stage."

"Acknowledged..." Ishara responded.

As the _Ner's_ neck began to move, restrained by the in place force fields to prevent premature injury to _such_ a frail form, Ishara sighed. "(_Here we go then._)"

"Nervous system still inactive below the thirty percentile." Seren informed.

"He'll live with that, for a few more minutes." Ishara responded again, looking at the detail features of this _Ner_, for some reason. She also quickly noted the mortal's growing unease, a mania even, before it was suddenly calmed down, and a memory plied from within, that make Ishara gulp.

"(_He died in a war then, for certain. Should we teach him, or him of __**us**__._)"

Ishara nonetheless was impressed when panic was stymied. "So much for needing a sedative image." ...she heard from Njal, Seren murmuring agreement.

Ishara then noted the next mental query, and she responded herself, the Ner's mind not noting detail of whom from whom yet. "About an hour your time." ...the next query of mind, with a strange cock of a shut eye. Ishara smirked. "That would be an aye, your mind was read as per an open tome. Rebooting your body from its disassembled state takes time you know, more work than would be worth all this. If not for that Wish you made."

The images that came next, stopped all three goddesses cold. Ishara couldn't fathom before, what it could be like, to endure what this _Ner_ did. She couldn't fathom the same for her Daughters, and 'that' thought, made her in part remember _why_ she not only left the Order for the Medical Section, but her misgivings for Lind and Jora enter the Order all the same.

Not all Battle, had joy in it.

It was at that point, she realized in part what Almighty meant by his wording. And before the _Ner_ ever would realize it, Ishara already declared this one, the bravest soul she'd ever met. And probably the stupidest as well.

It was vectored by the next set of mental plies, of whence Ishara remarks. "Don't worry, everything will be answered when you reach the Almighty One." ...which she herself had to stop and realize that. Too much at once to properly mull over, the same she sensed of the _Ner's_ confusion.

Ishara just patted the still feeling muted mortal's head. "(_You and me both child. You 'and' us all Both._)"

* * *

><p>Frode, when he first felt something utterly unique hit the Network, that quickly became Locked of Access, even from him, lost focus in his work for a day. And then he found out Ishara was in emergency Operation session with whatever was of focus for all of this.<p>

He didn't find out whom it was, until the day the mortal left Medical to begin a Journey of journeys, that Frode on approach, saw all too clearly of afar, whom Ishara walked with, on their way to a meeting with Almighty. Njal and Seren noted Frode, for a moment, as they accompanied to be 'with' the Ner, upon his first meeting with Destiny.

On seeing _that_ face, he teleported away, almost as much on his own whim, as it was _enforced_ on him, by a _knowing_ Almighty.

Such was the result of seeing something _exactly_ of what he last saw, of a God that sacrificed for him. For them all.

The Protection Program finally became a true curse to Frode, on that day.

* * *

><p>-Preparation...-<p>

Lind was well endowed of skill now. Jora saw this, and felt with each burned in slam of Lind's Axe. This as the free for all impromptu battle session to 'warm up by', continued that heavenly morning. This as Commander Phosus fifty still strong Cadre, one of six now on Phosus's and Demesus's weary, but proud brows, all fought like the Valkyries they all had been beaten into.

Some sculpting and molding was soon coming for them all, as Phosus eyed certain Valkyries of this Cadre, of which Lind and Jora were two of a imparted kind here.

"Look at them." ...a mixed tone, that Demesus near, noted, only with ears. Eyes still on the various battled that was as dynamic as lightning from that danged Norn of controversy. Demesus heard more... "All the fear of pain bred out of them, many using their minds as a Valkyrie should. If not for my personal demands that I scathe them by to prod them on, I'd have already praised them already."

"How generous." Demesus quips over, which Phosus just grunts back with, before of focus again, Lind makes a dynamic swat of her Axe onto Jora's, one Jora spins around to dynamically reposition herself in midair, to make a counter with, but instead, she has to defend against a low end pole shot Lind suddenly lifts, one Jora catches, to a wince on her face. Jora however is no lily, and snarls, and SHOVES her full weight forward, and in simultaneous motions, pins Lind's Axe to her own chest, and is knee kicked in the gut along with!

Lind reacts to _that_ by using the kicking momentum, as if her own Axe shaft was a gymnastic bar, and _quickly_ smacks her backside unto Jora's! This causes Jora to end up losing hold of her Axe, in right hand, as she crashes into three other Valkyries, all having to catch react themselves, to prevent a mutual crash to the ground!

And in so doing, to objecting voice... "Watch where you're crashing Jora!"

Jora just snarls back at... "Keep your own head then Bryna! Mine has objection at my Sister!" ...this Lind afar snips plainly. "If your objection has merit."

This causes four Valkyries to look at Lind, as beside Jora and Bryna, two sisters of mirror opposing hair styles of black and white, just snap. "Then we'll object too as well!

"Bring thine pain then Hlad. Herjin."

"Fine!" ...come from four Valkyries at once, Lind snapping... "_Fine._"

One heck of a quintet fracas ensues, one that seems to reenergize the fading fight, for the rest of the Cadre!

Phosus _does_ smile there. "They're ready for the next step."

"As are you?"

ALL battle halts on a dime. Demesus and Phosus stab sight over at... "General Hirund!"

The sight of the wine haired General of the _Petitioner_ side of the line, of the Order that Lord Thor commanded, just stood plain, and waiting, a relaxed form of attention. The same was _not_ so, when Demesus snapped. "Valkyries!" ...and the entire Cadre flat out stamped to the floor of the training chamber, in a semi-circular two row formation, all crisp and respectful.

Lind and Jora no less, as they_ felt_ the power from the present General alone.

Hirund then noted Phosus's and Demesus's erect stance, and nod 'saluted' them, responding. "At ease." ...to the military reaction from the Cadre and Commanders. The next moment of awe for the Valkyries, is accompanied by Hirund then considering for a moment, and then deciding to do it all in presence of those about to be reverberantly affected. "You are all aware of recent events of unique note."

Phosus blinks. "Partially." ...which Hirund silently acknowledges that nothing truly sensitive had been divulged somehow. Given the harsh warning Thor already laden upon this General, Hirund took this part seriously. The General then placed her hands behind her back, and remarked. "You will all be meeting this mortal, of Wish recipient."

"Pardon?" ...Demesus blurts out before she restrains from further. Not that Hirund expected less, given she herself was still uncertain about what was commanded unto the Order, essentially. As such, Hirund starts pacing slowly between the Cadre and the Commanders. "The mortal wishes to be a Knight. His heart already knows war, the kind we are not accustomed to. He only lacks training, to match a will that already has impressed Lord Thor himself. Why this is so, is a mystery we all here are about to discover together.

As such, after a careful review of the current training Cadres, we chose _this_ unit as one of the top five in all of Heaven's Combat Training Orders, to receive this unique honor."

"_Honor?_" ...Phosus found _herself_ blurting, which chained a reaction of sudden jabbering of the cadre goddess flock. This is shut back silent, with a glare from the General. And they 'all' felt it. And _almost_ in the adjoining training centers filled with Cadres, as well.

"Yes, _honor_. I expect not a single one of you, will consider this otherwise. More, I expect all manner of the _same_ treatment upon him, no less than you do of each other. This as I suspect already, he will expect no less, 'for' that same honor." ...this before Hirund puts next, with a slight longing... "After all, this soul died protecting those he cared about, in a theater we don't know fully of. Bonds like that, are something we 'here', as a complete Order, are lacking somehow.

The learning here, _will_ be mutual." ...which many Cadre eyes traded looks all around.

"I expect so." ...this unexpectedly strikes out, with the accompanying from Commander Phosus. "Silver Wing candidate Lind! As you were!"

Hirund sees as well, but raises a hand, part of her goddess gown attached by gold rings. "Nay, belay Commander." ...as Jora eyes over and thinks Lind mad suddenly. Hirund then proceeds to step towards the quite austere Silver Wings to be, stopping before the stiffening, but otherwise calm trainee.

And off network assisted memory. (One needs that with millions commanded over.) "Trainee Lind. Daughter of Frode and Ishara. Fine company to be progeny of." ...quite a few Cadre eyes eyeing Lind now.

"My sister and I honor for better than that." Lind responds, which makes Jora _jet_ her head over, but Hirund rather, seeing the far more positive merit in the statement, nods in kind. "All such _earned_, I expect."

"The same for whom we will receive then."

Hirund eyed Lind directly, and Lind stared back, less of challenging or such, rather simply not afraid. Whatever the exact reason, it was such that Hirund found interesting, and unexpected. "Good. One wonders what might come from it."

Lind's eyes turned confused. But Hirund herself didn't press words she didn't believe in either. (But as _all_ such turns out anyway...)

Hirund then looks over and eyes Jora, who wilts a bit more, as the General usually begot from all other Valkyries that she encountered. Hirund looked at Lind one more time. "I wonder..." ...and then drew away, turning around. Lind just got eyed by Jora, but paid little heed.

Hirund then stops before Phosus, Demesus stiffening all the same as well. Apparently not even Commanders were immune from a General's awe and aura. The General then wipes at her long wine mane colored locks and imparts. "You will receive him in a few hours. I leave you to that honor."

"Without fail." Phosus responds. Hirund nods, and then makes a flashy enough exit of a goddess Network based teleport. After a moment for the minds around to register what occurred, Phosus just gulps out. "I hope." ...before she then looks over and eyes Lind, before snapping out. "Alright goddesses, we break for preparation for reception. Arrive on snap cue when called for. Whenever that exactly is."

"**Yes Commander!**" ...from a thunderous Cadre.

* * *

><p>"Where'd <em>that<em> come from?"

Lind, sifting through her glowing bunk storage, just replies back without looking. "A fair response Jora, to a situation rather unique."

Jora just sat down on her floating 'bunk cot', one fit for a king, despite the trooper nature of such, and keeps eying her Sister. "Yeah, but the _way_ you answered her. The General. There's already been some gossip about you from the others. Like you tend to do things on your own, without regard for others."

Lind plainly retorts back. "So I should worry about other's mindsets, as a being meant for battle, a place where such mindsets don't have a place?"

"Too much Father there." Jora snips back. Lind finishes making sure all her accouterments in the storage trunk are settled, and closes it, holding a military kit version for Ablution cleansing. Jora sees this. "A bath now?"

"It seems I am unclean here. After my actions." Lind puts, which hurts Jora more than Lind did. Jora levels back suddenly. "Only if you keep on a course that leaves all others behind."

"I did mention us 'both' to the General."

"As if I asked for it."

Lind then sighs. "Then you pin yourself down. Not I."

Jora suddenly put a right hand on Lind's left shoulder, one Lind glances at. Jora 'smiles' back to the challenge lent. "Careful Sister, you're not leaving _me_ behind."

"Good." Lind simply replied. "I suspect we'll both need that now. Not entirely sure why." ...she puts 'not' so simply. Jora looks off kilter, and responds to that with... "Probably not much. I mean this mortal might be a hero or something, but he's no Valkyrie. I don't see really what the fuss is about."

"Enough that we are picked by a General, out of the entire Order. Such is the 'fuss' there."

Jora looked well into Lind's eyes, and wondered. "Did Mother slip something into your drink? You seem able to match wits better than I now."

"There's more to battle, than just battle itself." Lind nods. Jora smirks, and then quickly begets her own Ablution kit out from a far more disheveled trunk, one Lind just shakes her head in annoyance at. "You'll get another demerit again you know, Sister."

"Won't be the last." Jora just eggs back, which Lind moans at, before she hears. "Let's go become unclean together. We'll show this pup what goddess beauty is."

"If 'you' impart so." Lind joshes back dryly, which Jora just wraps a sisterly arm around Lind, and leads them both to the Valkyrie Baths. Such they are joined by Thurd and Tsuyana, as they all just keep making Lind more uncomfortable outside of the battle arena.

But some things, cause _worse_.

* * *

><p>They met the mortal, the Cadre. The Commanders saw, and despite Phosus's impart, and then the 'greeting' the Valkyries gave the mortal <em>Ner<em>. Lind, having seen Jora join the flock of Cadre that carried the mortal charge off, just left with further discomfort. A kind she couldn't quantify already.

And she didn't know _why._ And she hated it, as she emerged outside the training chamber. But, she stops... "(_Is that so? But... he so... blech..._)"

"Oh?" ...which made Lind look up and see the eyes of... "Mother."

"Silver Wings."

Lind blinked at the formal title given. Lind responded. "Councilor."

"Your first impression?"

Lind looked at Ishara like an alien, before responding with... "Frail."

"Indeed."

Lind cocked an eye, as the breeze plied through them both. "Why so sounding like our Father?"

"Call it a Mother's hunch. Something I too can't quantify."

Lind considered, as she noted detail of Ishara's serene format, flowing about. Lind responded with a fold of her arms, her Axe held within them. "I'd have been more amicable, if Sister wasn't so loose about it."

"Better than the tension, you would subscribe?"

"_Tension?_" Lind blanched back in kind. Of which, _something_ was already confirmed to a Mother of Valkyries. Ishara just offered back in kind. "Just remember, I once considered your Father, unfit once as well. I'd not say this, if not for your eyes, my dear Daughter."

Lind had enough. "If you'll pardon me then Mother, this conversation vexes me." ...and then bows respectfully, but quickly, before flying off. Ishara, having gotten more from all of this, than she _actually_ intended, just wonders. "This could be fun." ...and teleports away as well.

The next stop of Ishara's inquisitive journey, was far different, with Frode.

It all just created more questions, as a family of Axe bearers, continued on with life in Heaven. The same that one of focus, more than dare wanted, began creeping into this particular family's life, all despite.

Such came next, to the training years, of a Squire. But not just his alone.

* * *

><p>Jora, looking on in that formation of Valkyries, remembered those years, quite well.<p>

(End Axes I)

* * *

><p>AN: This is the first of either a two or three part arc, spread into the next couple of Acts. Kinda wana show just how deep Imladris's relationship this entire family goes, and just how deep family 'means' to Heaven, in context of OMGAMG yarn.


	7. Act VI

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Eternity**

Volume III

Act VI

* * *

><p>It was a dark and stormy 'night'.<p>

(None of which was natural.)

The scene was of one, looking from a camcorder (Spaffa orb actually,) one held, as it beheld a face alit of akin to an infrared display, befit of the dark atmosphere that the holder of the orb, was shaking dearly from. And the storms of the area apparent, were less of the weather vein, and rather of 'much' more focused aspects.

"_: I'm... I'm so scarred... so... scarred... :_"

Not the tone the viewership expected to hear, but probably more than understandable as the situation of darkness unnatural progressed. As did the occasional animal(?) sound, that punctured the otherwise _silent_ darkness, at rather inopportune moments.

"_: They... they haunt me. They... are everywhere... everything... I... I thin... :_" ...*discordant screech, 'ever' so light* "_: ...k... *gulp* :_"

For the part of the galactic viewership, it was indeed uneasy unto senses, given the camera orb being held TIGHTLY! (The strain to the advanced surface composite, _more_ than audible. The complaints from Spaffa agency ownership, not a part 'here'.) More possible the same, of the fact that the uneasy part to sight, was that the infrared 'sight' to afar eyes, was _supposed_ to be in natural color. This as optical technology of the Alliance, could turn pitch dark airless world surfaces, into _perfect_ color clarity of at least decent dusk sunlight, with 'detail' to match. In other words, the image being displayed here, was _deliberately_ taking the all but organic ability of the orb image presented, and _sucking_ the color and detail out it all, into a displayed image that was fit for a early 1990's camcorder model.

For a viewership that expected more, they were seeing in this case, too much.

Nevermind further, for the poor sod of immortal, that held the shaking image.

After a _deep_ silence... "_: They haunt me... they... *blink... ahem* ...okay, I'm going Sméagol here, and... :_"

"_: *Screeching wail APPROACHING unto...* ...Hello Commander Tyr! :_"

The following proto-god sponsored **scream**, rushing off in doppler, forced a reset of orb sonic processors. Nevermind the image the orb projects, is one of it being tossed away in mania, before it's lightly caught, and the image of a Valkyrian love goddess, is seen. Of such, that the orb is then turned of its image sight, to a _far_ too clear color-image sight of Karra, her _glowing_ long hot-pink mane just giving off all like an eternal blush to her goddess skin, one that has seen _many_ battles. The goddess just _looks_ into the camera orb image, and spouts into it... "_: Hey, you good folks elected him, after all._

_Ooohh! You Assat males '__are__' cute! :_" ...this as Karra _clearly_ can see every last soul, watching through the nigh ultimate reality show feed, from a galaxy far **FAR** away.

And then of that far far away viewership, about 26.73% of the Assat viewing, male as indicated, having seen already what their elected Excellency had endured, then BOLT from their holoscreens! A few of them in starships of their own, that more than a few Alliance crews and pods, outright complained of!

Adding in turn, Karra _sees_ all of this, and feels to her sudden retort back of... "_: That's it! You're 'all' going on my eternal naughty list! A 'very' naughty list, indeed. _:"

No josh there, The Heartwarder Host 'always' came to collect on their lists. And given how 'close' one Realm was becometh unto another, such made another 2.6% of the Assat 'noted', _BOLT_...

The _list_ got longer.

It was however interrupted by the sudden proto-god **retort** of... "_: __**BLAZES**__ Soliana! Cease this! :_"

Only a laugh is serenaded back, through the dark echoes hardly lethal. The return grunt seemed much less this, as light afar was glinting into the camera-orb again. Karra heard this, and then giggled, as she juggled the camera orb. The image then changes to a far more 'enlightened' scene. One within 'actual' daylight natural, one (and only one now) mortal just looks on in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Keiichi just stood as the said mortal, with a twittering eye.<p>

"Gimme a break." ...as he stood on one end, of daylight of about 1:06 PM, before the terminator line of 12:00 PM midnight, about an inch from his own Vakil boots. He then bemused weirdly, to poke his right foot of toe, towards the shadows. One that cutely retreated from him, as Keiichi dynamically played with the shadow, never able to protrude his foot into the darkness.

Keiichi realizes... "Well, at least the gal has good command of her powers bit."

"Tain't she a peach." ...as suddenly, Keiichi meekly sees Imladris (Tyr?) try to emerge from said shadows. As he does so, with a rather annoyed tone, the shadow then suddenly stops being all encompassing to the part of the forest Imladris retreated from, and then promptly instead 'follows' him, in a tight circle, all around the proto-god. In fact, as Keiichi notes weirdly more, the shadow 'circle' is more of a shadowy ellipsis 'surrounding' Imladris's format being. And the follow bit continues as such, more than long enough for Imladris to then stop and STAMP of both foot and yell of. "**Commander Soliana!**"

"I see what you mean there, gold dude." ...K1 quips, this as a good echoing laugh of an unseen goddess, just distracts long enough, for Imladris-Tyr to _finally_ escape back into sunlight! He does this right past Belldandy, as she brings a warm drink of cocoa in a sealed canister, for Keiichi. Belldandy smiles. "Enjoying yourself Cousin?" ...with an annoyed... "_Yeah, yeah._" ...as Imladris stamps on by. Belldandy giggles, and then comes up to a hair rubbing K1.

"This is only the start huh." ...as Belldandy leans in close onto Keiichi's left shoulder, handing the container over. "Endearingly so dear."

"More than simply just that." ...comes added, as Keiichi feels, and then looks to see... "Uhboy." ...as Karra leans on his right shoulder. The weight of anxiety was far more to him, than the same of physical, on his shoulder. He tried to refrain 'any' further thoughts, as Karra looked on at a proto-god throw a fit again. Bell and K1 then hear, as Karra giggles out, juggling the same Spaffa orb, in her right hand. "A rare in rare chance all this is."

Keiichi gulps, as Belldandy blinks, all the while a light breeze flaps about Valkyrie/Vakil jumpsuit lengths about them each. Keiichi just smirks next, and then starts to lift his cup to take a knowing drink.

And then he notes a suddenly spell glow effect, stopping his draw at the cup, and a look over, as Karra pulls away her orb held right hand, the pinky finger the offending 'tool' here.

"Of many things." Karra adds, with a dangerous wink. Keiichi gulps, and wordlessly now puts the cup he is holding, in the same category as the kind Peorth once beheld unto him. History of all such things, took care of the _rest_, in his mind.

As well as the 'light' retort of... "_Commander_ Karra." ...which made for a contest of who's nerves were more jittery. (More Keiichi's really.) Belldandy's 'Lind' hinted tone, along with more than enough of her own, made as of Belldandy's _only_ objection to Karra's imposition. Karra then smirks, as Keiichi's obviously 'spell' induced beverage, is handed back to Belldandy, where a counter spell nary uttered, 'restores' the drink to 'safe' levels.

Too early in the day for 'that' stuff, left unsaid. Karra however a moment after, just eyes Belldandy back. "_First Class_ Silver Wings." ...which stops Keiichi from another attempt at his cup, when two sets of goddess eyes 'level' at each other, with smiles that looked 'all' too _Valkyrian_ for Keiichi's comfort.

The drink didn't get much more attention, when... ***BOOM!*** ...all eyes then look at a crispy/sizzling proto-gody, all nice and blasted. Eyes blink, as Imladris just 'notes' his nanites complain again.

As well as twin sets of... "_COMMANDER! / MILORD!_" ...as in turn, Soliana appears above Imladris's position, as eyes then see Hlad and Herjin, on opposite sides of Imladris, dropping their arms, strange spell energies fading from them! Hlad just complains further... "_You __**begot**__ in the way of our spell test!_"

Keiichi for one watching, waves his free hand from the smell of... "Eww... what smells like sulfur? Or that stuff after fireworks go off?"

Karra is doing likewise, as Belldandy explains... "Commander Hlad has a spell penchant of flaming sulfur spells, while Commander Herjin has an affinity for flame spells that have ignition catalyst properties. I smell cordite in her version."

Keiichi blinks, and begets a response of. "So, the two are real firecrackers around each other. Sounds like sisters, and all." ...which causes Karra to bust a gut. "_Harharharhar!_ So... so spot on mortal! _Whahaha!_" ...to whit two mentioned sisters just eye the mortal descriptor. "Aye, isn't it that." ...which Keiichi just holds his laden cup hand up defensively.

A quick sooty cough from the 'one' caught in between, before Imlade quips. "Takes one to know two, and... ACK!" ...which is interrupted suddenly by... "**Commander Tsuyana!**" ...Hlad/Herjin both suddenly **snap**, as the teal mane Valkyrie suddenly is enveloped upon an unwitting proto-gody, with (fake) fear upon her brow! "BY **GODDESS!** TRAUMA ALERT STAT!"

"STOP **TALKING** LIKE YE ARE IN MEDICAL SECTION _ALREADY!_" ...a Valkyrie's mane looks so purty, when blown back by the biting wind of a Command Voice.

"Gold dude's got lungs again." Keiichi wrings at his ears, Belldandy blinking blankly, as Tsuyana just snaps out! "He's delusional! He'll need mouth to mouth!"

"_**Nay!**_" ...a girly screech retorts back, before he DOUBLES this, when he feels his Angel _yanked_ out from his backside, into the open, against his will! "H... HEY!"

"(x3): We'll check his Angel as well!"

"Leave _Evolution_ ALONE, you three! And... _**QUIT IT**_** COMMANDER!**" ...with a metal bending sound like, of trying to wrench away from Tsuyana's _advance!_ Worse on top of, Hlad and Herjin both just suddenly stomp up to either side of Tyr(?) and start waylaying into the bloke for the earlier mishap(?)!

Keiichi renews his eye twitter... "He's... so loved?" ...which Belldandy cocks her head cutely.

Karra just wedges in, with tentacles again, with a... "Ye **BET** he is!" ...and flat out lunges to join in! Imladris(?) manages to see this somehow, and YELPS! "_Winds of the Rubicon and Sapphire, Light to Dark les trespass!_" ...which a **sudden** (and strange looking) Ruby-Sapphire mass, suddenly _whips_ away from eight Valkyries, whom all suddenly grasp at themselves, with weird looks of amazed pain! Tsuyana of direct note... "**Eeeeeeek!** Was that _hot_ or _cold_ there?"

"_Oooch!_ N... not sure..." Karra admits to her lacking, as Belldandy _blinks_, as much as Keiichi GAFFS, at the sight of a reforming proto-gody, whom notes what he did on coalescence.

"Wow... that's a new one." ...as said author pats himself over. Belldandy eyes keenly to her discourse. "It seems your trans-dimensional matrix format is becoming more malleable to spell program energy, Cousin. You'll be able to access a Program gateway soon."

Keiichi looks over at the close in close (to him) face of his love. "You mean how you gals go through mirrors and windows and such?" ...this in turn Belldandy nods her sweet, blush inducing smile back with. "Yes dear."

Keiichi of course... "I swear Urd is causing the TV bill to go up when she does that." ...which Belldandy giggles in turn. (And a goddess in 'knowing' of link, gets laughed at.)

Imladris just sighs off his old mortal penchant, in response. "Great, what else is next then. I... ERGH!" ...as a turn of his head to the right, has a floating upside down goddess, of the Spec Ops Host, 'checking him over', with an Alliance style holo-tablet device of rather large size, the same for the long midnight black-purple hint tipped hair, some of which drapes over Imlade's right shoulder. This with a Spec Ops minded tone to go along with. "The Lord Knight Commander of the Strategy Seat, has demonstrated one of his apparent nascent powers. Spec Ops Host is keen to ensure all the powers are as catalogued, as shown in historical archives."

"They who WHAT now?" ...Imlade yelps and **stabs** a look over, at the tablet. He then sees... "**Ohhh!** Trans-planar gating! Let's try..."

"_Ahhhh!_ Ah... Cousin!" ...Belldandy actually decries suddenly, as Keiichi gulps, reading Belldandy's perfect mind perfectly! (No joke!) "Ah! Might want to wait till you evolve a lil further there gold... er... god dude! It might get messy!" ...the hands waving madly, ones somehow not spilling a drink laden, seemed to give credence to this. Imladris just rolls his eyes. "Fine. Have what may." ...as he all but gallops away from a smirking upside down Olruni. The other Valkyries (Gold Wing) just shake their heads. Sepith-Glinor-Glaud just spout in tone, arms folded exactingly. "(x3): So much for imparts of evolution, unto preservation."

Imladris just rolls his eyes, and then **chills** his encoding blood, from the _longing_ sigh he hears all around him next. In retort... "Time to check on the encampment!" ...and STOMPS off to a gaggle of giggles behind him. "I _hope_ Apprentice is begetting similar treatment, for _her_ part. Hazing... _OYAH!_"

* * *

><p>*Passing Sol-Pluto orbital gravity node line. Approaching the Kuiper Belt zone.*<p>

"Master's having a time of it."

"For a cat lubber."

Sigrun just smirks, and eyes over to her ancient friend, quite glad to do so, nevermind _why_ so done. "Still on that wittle furry problem of yours?"

Chrono, clad in her jumpsuit, gleaming like a white star, astride her friend, within rather lavish Norn goddess attire of _celestial_ note, just spat back! "'Still' doesn't fully cut it!" Which Sigrun makes a good impression of a Belldandy giggle, full of the same genuine inflection. Chrono notes this, as Sigrun just notes, as the cosmos abound, seems to frame them both. "Aye, old problems never seem to do ever go away, do they."

"Only the 'good' ones, eh? Eh?" Chrono elbows deliberately back, as Sigrun just fakes a pout in turn, trying to allude to her goth nature, one all but _nonexistent_ now. Sigrun just yelps back defensively. "So I... think... I got someone now. What about you? Huh?"

Chrono just sighs, Sigrun looking a bit reserved, worried she said too much again. Chrono however just quips over. "I think I need to worry about a new problem instead. I mean being assigned to be mentored to General Lind and all. Nevermind I guess I'll never see my old friends again. I wonder what will happen to Ex and Ere now."

Not noticing their amazing speed of progress, passes them by more dwarf planets, than the scientists of Earth had yet discovered to future amazement, the discourse focuses on Sigrun saying the right words, at the right time. Even the deep of vacuum space, not a deterrent to these advanced beings.

"I suspect, you may see them sooner than you think."

Chrono looks weirdly at Sigrun. "How the heavens can you know that?"

Sigrun just sighs in annoyed tone. "Mother got cursed onto my mind, I can feel it." ...which Chrono _wisely_ says little unto of. This as the view of the Kuiper belt, begins to show detail, in the deep waning light of Sol _afar_. The kind that starts to show weird interstellar colorations and pigments, that only two human made probes had ever 'witnessed'. Afar, lay something no Terran probe was meant to behold. As Sigrun already can 'see' the growing detail, of the Sol-MWCG outpost.

Sigrun just gulps, before then feeling... "Eh? HEY! Stop elbowing me Chrono!"

"But you're blushing!"

Chrono regrets that with... "Oh? Maybe I shouldn't be _alone_ then, my friend."

Chrono just eyes back. "You wouldn't _dare_."

* * *

><p>*Earth. A temple unlike <em>any<em> other.*

A motherly giggle, just made retort of... "You 'are' dangerous, for mortals." ...this an 'eleven' year old 'mother' of Norns, just eyes back at her 'equal' aged number. "Need you ask why, my love?"

Almighty just chuckles, and turns back to his 'work' in progress. Frigurina just eyes the sight of a _changing_ Residence. "Are you certain our incumbent relation unto Belldandy-chan, will approve of this?"

"It is high time for this upgrade." ...as a reverberant SNAP of wood, echoes off the Temple walls. The same of a spell chime that seems to sing off the _expanding_ grass, the 'natural' walkway along with. This as indeed, an _upgrade_ was taking place. But not just only of a home improvement measure.

"Scusa mi." ...a jittered sounding Eihwa approaches with, from the untouched Temple area itself. About the only area that wasn't seeing a mighty touch. Such that Eihwa looks over, and whistles her impressed approval, out of more than healthy amounts of praise. "Three stories, _magnifico_ Dio I'Onnipotente."

"Phht..." Almighty just quips back. "...a palace this needed to be more, befitting what is to come, to progeny whom. I take it then, that it is ready, Councilor?"

Eihwa gulped, getting the idea of how Imladris felt, when called by title openly, as she nods. "Si, the Node is all but ready now, mi Dio."

Almighty stops what he is doing, which makes for a mixed sound of wood planks all CRACK-SQUEAK-CRINK-SNAPPING all to a stop suddenly, which is both comical and unnerving. Frigurina just giggles, as Almighty just pouts back. "Oh come now. You all know how much backlog of datawork you each of the high have piled up? Now, _chop chop_ to it, as my coming son in eternal law would say."

Eihwa just makes a light whine unto, which makes retort afar, when Peorth's sweet... "**GET** YOUR MUG IN HERE SECUR! The datalog is **piling** up in here!" ...er... voice, announces. And then Urd's sultry... "WHAT YOUR SISTER SAID, **YA BUM!**" ...ya know.

And yes, 'attached' ears, were hurt, in all of that. Sentaro was one complainer by all rights, heard afar. The sound of Rei giggling from it all, makes for the same from Frigurina. Eihwa just quick bows to Almighty, and then promptly (wordlessly) stomps back to whence she came. Frigurina for her part, then smiles at her Love. "The portable Yggdrasil Administrator Node, is one of your better ideas Belove."

"Why thank ye." ...which gets a loving peck, on a mighty brow. This before a MAJOR crack sound, stabs both their heads back at the suddenly leaning Residence! "**ACK!** Belove!"

"_I got it! I got it!_" ...Almighty makes quick **pull** with his powers, (which begets _many_ questions,) as Frigurina assists suddenly, to save the family farm. (_All_ but literally.) This as a Residence that already had seen much of magic, now sees... "The love, is all in the details." ...a Mighty voice to amend further. Frigurina smirks, as there was more than just expansion of the Residence, in mind here. Indeed in the details.

Of another such, that Frig then makes giggle of, off of plied echoes of the Network. "Oh dear. Poor Nephew ala old friend."

Almighty just chuckles, before they then hear... "YAY! Go you glowing beings of light! YAY!" ...as they both see and smile as Rei has joined them, to literally cheerlead for them openly! Even has the glowing details 'of' a cheerleader. One fit for an American college football game. Frigurina just calls out, semi-dryly. "Thanks for the assist Urd. We mean that."

"(_Yeah yeah_. _*Raspberry*_)" ...ala Urdy.

"Indeed." Almighty smirks, and then makes a (really) needless grunt, to put more celestial muscle into his current Working.

All _truly_ in the details. But not just here.

* * *

><p>"<em>KA'NO!<em>"

Bryna just folded her arms. "Your elvish is as punctuated as ever. As is your penchant for lung induced panic." ...as Phosus and Demesus helped with the finishing details for the campfire circle, looking in bemusement.

"**For good reason!**" ...Imladris just BARKS at the Commander and Sergeant-at-Arms of the group. (Imladris still saw her as such, honor trait there to be sure.) Afar eyes just watched, of more than just goddess formats, as Imladris just heard. "You said to set up encampment, correct Knight-Commander?"

"Aye? But... but... where are ALL the _tents?_"

"What a whiner." Phosus rolls her eyes at.

Eye laden to detail, the circumference of a fifty meter circle of cleared natural area, of all trees (magically transplanted safely,) lent to a carpet of short green grass, with a small bare earth patch in the center for a campfire, with various camping equipment and provisions all about, all begotten off Imladris's command to the _Illistrum_, making all said gear rather _advanced_ in format, all for the already obvious. Also obvious, the sight of what was _lacking_ instead, as there are apparently only _two_ tents, situated opposite of each other, around the campfire circle. Both were domed shaped, with igloo style openings, silvery gray in color, the material of polystreen-tranium-polynal-silkshall, with trintrannium bracing support, and holographic displays sewn 'into' the fabric, with holo-fiber silkstrand fibers set 'into' the silkshall portion of the fabric, as well as atmosphere support fibers, allowing atmosphere and climate needs, on a whim. The stuff was meant for camping in 'extreme' environs. Imagination warranted here. (And this was the basic equipment for Alliance needs and wants.

Speaking of imagination _not_ warranted, yet despite, was the size of the domes. One was small enough for four, though it was obvious how many were _meant_ to occupy.

The other tent, on the outside anyway, the size beget '_many_' could fill within.

The inference was too obvious. As was the look Imladris gave Bryna, whom tried to look innocent. "Um, the look isn't working milady goddess, you always were as serious as me."

Imladris shivered at the caress Bryna gave to his chin. "Not all things, remain the same. Some things, 'do' change, Knight-Commander." ...which he hears of a few giggles around.

"And some things don't." Imladris immediately replied with, and made about-face in movement. "Such as my penchant for sleeping outdoors, I... _H... HEY!_ PDA-space already owned Sergeant!"

"That's Commander as well!" Bryna suddenly adds with her arms YANKING at Imlade-Tyr's own left! "Come and see the spells we put within for comfort!"

"Nay! Non! Nyet! Nein!"

He's losing his scramble for space, as Bryna demonstrates her **unyielding** strength. (All those _hundreds_ Axe-Diamonds in her uber-bound Repunzel length-colored glowing hair, were at 'full' weight. Both right 'there' at that moment, but ever since she took on that sworn duty, in the days after Imladris's original Command, of these same Valkyries. This in great part, due to her _impressive_ strength, one set 'as' the strongest of Valkyries, in all of the Order.

It both helped in the success of the same Command, of its tasks, so _long_ ago. And it defeated the escape of the said Commander, as he's dragged to be 'shown' the inside of the tent. Worse when Phosus, Demesus, Karra and Olruni _join_ in, and the scene becomes one of a horizontal jack-in-the-box, as Imladris's scrambling for all heck format, keeps popping in and out of the tubular shaped tent entrance. About once every three to five seconds.

Keiichi stays 'well' away from the fracas, as he sips at his drink. Belldandy as close as ever, more of the protective vein, given the lack of such for her Cousin. It's moreso like this, as Keiichi notes... "Huh. Was this what you all meant for gold dude? Seems excessive."

"I sense more intent, than even I am not a part." Belldandy admits, fingering her own hair locks. Keiichi sees this, of detail that Belldandy isn't actually aware, as she espouses. "A kinship that only made from bonds, forged in crucibles that I myself find no true wish to fully partake. But here, the joy of that bond, I more than well wish their mutual happiness for."

Keiichi smiles, knowing the intent well enough of those words. The sight however, as Angels appear of respective bidden, literal feathers flying from the tent opening, the jack in the box fracas 'aided' as Sepith-Glinor-Glaud crash jump on in, making it all that much more chaotic, made Keiichi quip. "I'm surprised that..."

"_Liiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnddddd!_"

"...that." Keiichi accents (and smiles,) from a panic attack tone from the obvious. Belldandy smiles and looks to her left hand of general sight. "She's with Commander's Jora and Thurd. They are... oh my."

"What?" Keiichi asks back, but Belldandy just remarks back, relying on trust of the Network fully aware for Keiichi, to explain for her 'there'. She aids that with... "I sense worship most rare."

Keiichi just 'looks', with more than one mode.

* * *

><p>Yes, Imlade was being ignored, sorta...<p>

"Your lifelong friend is nosy one." Jora quips cutely.

"He has a right to be Sister, as we honor his presence amongst us." ...a General reminds back to a Sister.

"If only _he_ was available to you, so rare is he."

_That_ begot Thurd, for her possessive tone, one that would usually befit a Valkyrie well, a startling stare from Lind, one that caused Jora one of her rare in rare pauses of breath. And not 'much' made either Valkyrie Commander make of such a pause. Why came of determined retort of...

"Lord Keiichi, my friend, belongs to only _one_ goddess here. Belldandy, my other lifelong friend, hath already seen what lengths will be begotten, to keep in essence, _all_ that we of the Order fight for. And _that_, is a core fact. Nevermind 'they' both remind 'us' of the honor of their actions, for all to behold."

"Agreed then." Lind heard next, to her left, as Jora looks with a stiff nod. Thurd looked between the two, as Lind nodded back. Jora just then comments. "Now if we can get you to finish a similar deal, with our thick headed Commander of Knight Lords."

"That I leave in his grace..." Lind's tone turns more uneasy. "...for whatever worth it is, at present."

Thurd just steps around to face the General, such that she was mindful of her act, with the following words of. "Pardon milady General of our Order, but should not you just heed my earlier words, and just _take him_, regardless of his feelings? Such _is_ a Valkyrie prerogative, that _none in Heaven_, would mind in your act of."

"Actually..." Jora eggs in, to a Lindful bale in glance back... "...I agree. Just hogtie the sucker and drag him back to have what with thee, I for one sayeth."

"Both your advisements are taken, under full due consideration." Lind simply responds back, which begets a good giggle from the two Commanders. However in turn, Lind then offers back, giving insight to her mindset... "_Do_ be mindful, in all growing technicality, as well as advisement of cultural sensitivity, attached to the history of the life-friend that _aforementioned_, shown of his **full** heart, that I await similar from my Beloved, in _full_ knowing of what is to come."

The next retort back from the Commanders, was full of discord. "Oh _please_ goddess." Jora just spouts, a gloved right hand upon same of forehead. "That's **too** complicated for a Valkyrie to endure."

"_No kidding_." Thurd dryly added. Lind all too well knew better as well. However, in austere tone... "Agreed. However what I have planned, will be _worth_ what is to come."

Thurd cocked an eye, as Jora leaned over and accused. "So, _such_ is what one will call of Family Favor for, one I have as yet, been told details of, unlike our Father and Mother."

"Such can be corrected here." Lind simply offered. Jora smirked, but then made of negotiating ploy of... "_Only_, if you clarify one simple detail, for me."

Lind cocked an eye. Jora asks, in a wanting tone. "Please... _please_ describe what it was like, to fight Caceroth, at the side of the Lord Knight unto Tyr?"

Thurd felt her own encoded heart skip more than a few beats, as Lind gulps, then looks within. Memories like what she be held in person, were of _such_ detail to her. She 'could' relive all such in her own mind, as if it was all really happening again. Such was the gift and curse, of a tenth dimensional mind, that could encode _such_ things, at a whim. Magic even, was pale, against such things.

And for once, thinking of _him_, did she smile. Two Commanders saw, and were jealous.

But then compared to the Family Favor... "Perhaps, an unfair bet. Of whom will beget more out of this negotiation. However..." ...a General quips, and two Commanders gulp.

And then Lind told.

A lot...

* * *

><p>*Heaven*<p>

Suddenly the _last_ place he wanted to be.

": By the Gods, what have I done? :"

All he could do, in that short span of a moment, as he felt Her approach, was panic. He grabbed his Hammer, and his prized ducky (jewel encrusted,) and BOLT for it, like his Lightning spells, were an utter part of his retreat! And only 'one' thing, could cause a War God, to run for his immortal life!

* * *

><p>Gate looked over her glowing (literally) docket of the day, of her daily discourse and employment eternal. At least the sugar cubes had been 'paid' in advance, like the lass of the doorway, was like the Ferryman, of the Styx, in heavenly terms. And sometimes given Gate's demeanor, the account between two such differing beings, was not so different.<p>

Thankfully for the day, Gate just shrugged unto her docket. "Guess it makes sense, though you two will just make it all the more crowded down there, you know."

"Orders are orders."

Gate looks up, at the long raven haired lass, of curly lengths, and smirks back... "And chaos is chaos, as things are down there. A difference of many things, for you both, Ere, Ex."

Ere, the prior responder, just smiles, if uneasily. The silver haired goddess next to her, says nothing, her mind too much on what is to possibly come. Nevermind whom 'else' was down there to see at last. Ere looks over and sees the rather lost look on Ex's facade, and elbows over. "As we are about to discover as Mentored on below. Or is that below of high. Hmm?"

Ex just blinks over... "Wha... what?"

Gate sees this as well and rolls her eyes. "She was more coherent as an Operator. That General down there might not appreciate all of that."

Both former Operators, with newly minted Second class Licenses of Earth and Fire each, details further to be molded by their respective mentors each, just gulp at the inference. Ex actually made note of that, with a jittery. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Uhuh."

Just then, a warning warble pings across their ears. _Sharp_ enough that Gate blinks in wary experience. "Oh curd, what now?"

"_- Pardon, Ah... uh... Gate right? -_"

Gate cocks an eye, as Ere notes. "Operator Gee, isn't it?"

A less than experienced tone of one of the replacement Operators, taking the Triad's place, one of spiky brown hair, pops her holo image in-between the goddesses, one with a noticeable teardrop upon her brow. Ex gulps, knowing the look well from experience. "This isn't about utility code questions, is it."

Just then, a _DEFINITE_ aura of presence, begins to approach at panicked speed! Gate just sighs _dryly_. "I'll be docking _his_ tab for this, you know." ...as Ex blinks. "We have tabs?"

"**You all should!**" Gate snaps back, right before Gee, all jittery, informs simply. "Ah... Thor knows that _she's_ back."

Further word of this halted outright, as the Aura was so prevalent, it could have shorn Gate's demi-plane nexus, shorn asunder!

Gate just shakes her head and begins her encoding procedure. "I bet I know who's he's running to. You know. What a switch at that. You don't mind a sorta piggy back ride of a Gate, yes?"

Ere just teardrops. "Ah..." Though Ex, in genuine fear, nevermind a fawning 'sense' flooding her encoded pore, blanches out. "Is that even fair?"

"Who cares!" Gate cutely retorts, as Thor **arrives!**

One Gate, set in record time. (It's become habit for her, _these_ Eras.)

* * *

><p>*It was dusk now, on <em>wee<em> lil Earth*

"Not so much _work!_" The sound of a Norn of the Past decries, arms waving in angst, as next to her, as they 'all' sat before the Node, more harp induced encoding work could be heard, chiming the air of the Mortal Plane. The sounds of massive spell energies, and the resounding construction sounds that went with, (even some weird _sawing_ at one point,) all had halted now, for the sake of more than just ears around. (Some real spatial fabric warping, and all that.) This left a bunch of high Licensed goddesses, to their work. Loved ones nearby, despite many of the best of themselves, had fallen asleep, to the usual spell of Bureaucracy, that Urd was once again complaining of.

And once again... "Can it Sis, we're _all_ still behind here."

"Oui, so _ennuyeux_." Peorth retorted as well, as she and Eihwa both sported glazed over eyes of the overworked. This as they all sit around a sight, that the lay eye both of prior to commencement of this act, and of higher on that blanched at the same, was of one that held 'no' equal, below Heaven.

Isa, sitting around as nearby, Ishara and Frode both were working as well, noted the sight of the _miniature_, of the Intracel Datacore, the staff 'tree' shape of the three winding trunks of the Tree itself, surrounded by glowing curve, rounded triangle 'walls' of blue and gold detailing, upon glowing white surfaces. A set of gold ring bands surrounded the device, set in a hovering triad, that then shone of all the might of Heaven was on display. This represented a projector of sorts, for the displays that hovered all akin to the ones in Intracel's Hub, hover screens of pink and purple hues, with language upon it, only Intracel Administrators could decipher. The device also was a router, of the penultimate kind, for which akin harp control units were relaying data and command files, at **blazing** speed. And given Admins, Councilors, and one annoyed as heaven Debugger, were utilizing it, the bandwidth was _astounding_ as well.

And Secure, given the device was 'of' Almighty's own auspice, to put all of such 'simply'. Hild didn't even bother to try hacking, even with the Treaty in place. The power source of the device, however, was of a source that would make a Knight **balk** of such a notion. Beyond such, as such was the reason for Urd's stuttered drawls of annoyance, from time to time. "Man, I didn't think I was behind on my work, after _this_ long. No wonder we didn't get to go with the Valks, on their trip."

"Nevermind the obvious." Frode quipped, as the Network was more than alluding to details that the Spaffa Orbs had missed, for them all, on the whim of 'noting'. Eihwa just sighed. "Mi for one, am starting to remember why I preferred such company. It's like un destino peggiore della **morte**, doing all of this."

"A fate worse than death, is what I live with, everyday, Secur." Peorth barbs back. _That_ in turn, gets a **barb** of a _sharp_ tipped Lilly, thrown into the back of her head! Peorth's eyes boggle of pain, as Isa just remands... "_Work_, daughter dearest."

"Don't we get breaks from all this?" Urd says, which gets her eyes from _every_ waking being in the Temple area. Said goddess just warbles back out. "Sorry, dumb question." ...this before she sighs, and then looks behind her, as Troubadour is seen sleeping behind her, with an Acorn formatted Rei, sleeping in his hands, all cuddly like. Urd just grunts lightly. "Lucky stiff."

Skuld chuckles, as she looks down to her left, as the standard looking Kotsu table, beheld the Device Node, as well as the sleeping form of Sentaro, who despite all efforts, fell victim to the mortal demands of sleep. Skuld smiles. "Real lucky."

Isa for one, hears this, and smiles. She knew well enough of the Norn Loved bit. Frigurina was a _such_ a gab. (Not to mention '_busy_' at that moment, with a _Mighty_ love. Even at 8:31 PM Nekomi Time. Wait... that _early?_ Ouch. Or... ya know.) All such then alluded thought to another Norn Love.

One, more stable than the other. Of the latter...

...before the former felt otherwise soon enough.

* * *

><p>*At the edge of Sol dreams, of more than one kind.*<p>

The Station was the size of a twelve story Alliance structure complex, with three elongated spans with rounded docking hubs for cargo ships, of which two large cargo vessels were docked, and with a modest crew of two hundred and fifty-six personnel all around, all volunteers from those that served at the Battle of Illuminara. All of whom were 'more' than honored to serve upon a station, at the cusp of the haloed ground, of their Sovereign. It was defended by 'the' advanced technologies and defenses, that the Alliance could cull into service. In additional physical presence, two Alliance crewed cruisers, the _Endeared_, and the _Grandsend_, as well as the Synthetic Hybrid-cruiser _Unsen_, all held rather bored looking station keeping, around Sol-MWCG Outpost. (The final official name, they kept waiting for Excellency Imladris to _name_, whit none seemed so readily forthcoming. A tic of a royal rebellion there, it was seen.)

The technologies here, included defense tractor screens, that could 'pull' in the nearby inert planetoids of the Sol System Oort Cloud Belt, to literally _shove_ at offending vessels, if they dared approach with hostile intent. (And certain nearby monitoring vessels of the local galactic variety, were made well aware of this, from the onset. Another diplomatic situation, that had not been addressed yet, as the Excellency was clearly concerned with far more 'pressing' matters, of _Her_ make. All in due time, it was agreed, via tersely encoded messages, once local translation dialects were confirmed.)

As such, here, the optimum of Alliance defenses, supplemented by the fact that Diamond Fleet, and any other number of Alliance Fleet assets, were on immediate call, seemed to assure that nothing would go awry. (The entire Alliance Fleet at once, given the mania to protect their Reagent, of all such.

The arrival of two goddesses however, impugned otherwise, outright. This as Sigrun and Chrono walk along gingerly, as they are eyed by the replete alien representatives, of another Galaxy.

"Please don't worship." Chrono even remarked at one point, as she could read the mind, of a Silveren Tech, _all_ too well. (Which surprised the former Operator, to no end.)

Sigrun however stops at one point, as they stand within a glowing, polished interior of the Station, and looks around at the holo-tech replete interior, the eyesight above, interspersed with eye level ones, of vast viewports of space beyond, and the cruiser _Endeared_ along with, as she assumes a 'Master's' tone, and commands. "I request the presence of the station Commander, or currently installed representative, on call please."

Two techs bolt off on foot, a Griffional reaching for holo-comm panel, just makes Chrono lean over. "What was that?" I can feel the tension in this place!"

"What?" Sigrun quips back. "Master said for me to inspect this station." ...though she blinks. "Not that they need it."

As if on cue to this allusion, the quick in knowing/rushing sight of Eros then appears, from down a glowing hallway, as he skids to a stop, about thirty meters away! (Pretty large Station, and all.) This also accompanies Sigrun's heart encoded, to 'skid' a beat, or sixteen. Chrono blinks and 'sees' what Sigrun sees. Eros does and gulps.

A crew around sense and conduct Net-speak, as voice is saved for the particulars. Such starts with Chrono then elbowing over. "Inspection _indeed_ huh?"

Sigrun's over emotional drenched (fangy) yell of... "**Cut it out!**" ...sends a 'few' Techs and crew _scattering!_ Sigrun realizes, lunges a blushed look back, and gulps. "(_Not my best moment_.)"

Eros however senses this, (after recovering his hearing,) and then makes a commanding step forward, one Sigrun is fully thankful of. Chrono just smirks, as Eros comes up, dressed in dress uniform black, with gold and white trim all abound, of the coming uniform standard for the Alliance. One of several choices being debated on, back home of Alliance note.

Eros, _to_ his definite credit, then stops and chest salutes right arm, hand cupped of light fist, over Silveren heart, with a bow that makes a goddess blush, worse so.

"Welcome back to Sol Station, Goddess Second Class of Fate, Sigrun."

"Jealous." ...Chrono couldn't help but eke out, as Sigrun goes off of _well_ practiced formality. "And I to you, bid thee in turn, Commander of Station, Eros. My Master requests an inspection, as per his demands."

Eros pulls up straight, and nods once stiffly. "With no delay then."

"Very well." Sigrun nods back. (And manages not to _melt_ inside.) And as such, she then offers of respect. "And this is my friend, and Second Class Mentored, to _the_ General Lind, whom you are all reverent." ...which makes Chrono gulps. Sigrun finishes. "Please conduct auspice unto her, as if General Lind was of presence the same. This of which, she 'is' for all intents."

"Without fail." Eros nods to Chrono, whom only can manage out a weak wave, and a meeker... "_Hello_."

Off this, Eros then imparts. "Let's begin with Central Deck, and proceed from there."

Sigrun nods, and the duo starts off, Chrono in stumbling concert. Chrono however just 'whispers' over to Sigrun, unrealizing... "(_Sure, try not to 'enjoy' yourself here, huh?_)" ...which makes for sudden chuckles and giggles all around, as well as a couple of blushes galore! Sigrun corrects upon this with a stiff... "Remember that Network bit General Lind warned you of?" ...which Chrono gleeps, and Eros's breath pulls shallower.

A fine start for the inspection. One well enjoyed as things progress.

* * *

><p>*<strong>BIG FAT FRACAS FIGHT-O-RAMA!<strong>*

*Valkyrie Encampment, ya'll know...*

"_Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!_" ...such as even Keiichi was into, as they all look to the left of their relative position, as save for a Knight-Commander, and two Valkyries, the rest of the encampment sit around a nice roaring campfire, with wood sticks, marshmellons atop them. (Ye read right. Marshmallow types, in 1,072 flavors. This one was kiwi melon. Ah, gene-splicing.)

The focus however, was on the literal fist flying fracas (apt descriptor here,) as in said area to the left, as even Lind was in on the chant, seeing Imlade literally flying his fists (actually hands open cuffed,) against both Phosus and Demesus, at the same time, as both try to hit him as hard as they can. The fact Imladris isn't _paste_ on the ground, is a testament to more than a few things.

"That unsealing is the high code, isn't it." Hlad quips, blowing on her Mallow, before eating it. Keiichi really is blowing on his flaming bit, as Belldandy opinionates. "I admit, due mainly to lack of knowledge of Cousin's unlocked abilities, that we may only be seeing the tip of the celestial essence, with what we are witnessing here."

"Only if he stops holding himself back."

The rest around the campfire, glance a good look at Lind, whom just bites into her own Mallow calmly. Keiichi just cocks his admittedly slow eye. "He is?" ...looking over with the same, at a scene that should be breaking the sound barrier, if not for the fact that _that_ was comprised already of war intense grunts and smacks of appendages.

One of them came with a rather _snarling_ retort of a grunt, along with a finishing SMACK of a fist on Imladris's own right! Demesus giggles as Phosus just **SNARLS** out... "You were _supposed_ to be hitting back you dolt, Knight-_Commander!_"

Imladris, his Vakil jumpsuit gloves all torn up, yet 'healing' akin like his bio-format skin quickly after, just eyes up with... "I 'told' you I am still uncertain of my full abilities, as of yet. You act as if I should... _OW! My Shnozz!_"

Demesus just rolls her eyes as Phosus just spins around and stomps away. "Plain **insulting!**" ...this as the flame haired warrior plops down next to Tsuyana, of the circle, while Demesus amends with her own version... "I think what Commander Phosus means, is that you are not trusting us, to ensure our own protection, against your full powers."

Imladris already got the sense of this from Phosus prior, the glance over at Lind confirming an austere further, before the Lord Knight-(other titles abstained for brevity) then simply quips. "Not of you." ...and raises his right hand, side long, aiming at a random tree to his right, hand held flat palm open. He then 'barely' exerts his empowerment, without any spell words attached.

The tree flat out _**disintegrates**_, in a shower of rubicon and sapphire energy! Imladris suddenly jerks his hand back, feeling the spell energy about to cascade! Demesus, for one, eyes cutely in wonderment.

Belldandy for another. "**Cousin!** Put that tree _back_ where you found it!" ...which begets weirded out glances from the other Valkyries (and one honor named Vakil,) already semi unnerved by the display. Imladris just blinks WIDE-EYED, and flings his hand back up to _reverse_ the process, which he accidentally amplifies off of his multiple commands of different energies and formats, including time itself, which has become a _different_ kind of energy to him.

The reaction of overdrive, starts with his... "Sorry! Sorry I will... there we... **ACK!**" ...as the reversal of the wordless spell program, cascades off the amplification of emotional waves, cascade applied, and in all short of it, the tree reformats as prior... before it **BLOSSOMS** to _three_ times its original format!

"_ACK! Wait! Stopstopstopstop!_" ...the others look in further amazement, as Imladris formally has to fight to regain control over the regeneration spell gone wild, stopping the process on the split spot of the moment! A moment after halting it all, Imladris just looks at the tree, one that looks _everything_ as it's blossomed thirty extra years, and has patchwork formatting of all _four_ Seasons upon it. There's even frosted branch and leaf spots, next to full spring and summer leaves and blossoms, interspersed with fall leaf pigments. Looks pretty, if... "Weird." ...ala Thurd.

Imladris just looks back at Belldandy, whom just shakes her cute melon cutely. "Sorry. I guess I... hey! Not my arm again Demesus!" ...as the said goddess halts the impromptu chastise spiel, by dragging the bloke over to plop him next to Lind, in the circle, before Demesus light flip snip-jumps, and lands, sitting the same next to Phosus. Imladris doesn't find Lind's presence comforting, as he finishes. "I keep telling ya all, this power is still Provisional. Trusting myself is _not_ a perfect certainty, right now."

"More excuses." Lind just plainly quips in turn, which makes Imladris _can't_ help, but eye her back.

"More marshmallows instead?" Keiichi quickly says to defuse things with, a full laden pack of the sweet stuff. Keiichi then realizes the pack he's holding, and quips. "Though it's more like these things are puffy vitamin pills."

Imladris uses the 'escape vector', and remarks. "You think that's healthy, the version of Twinkies in the Alliance, '_will_' let you live forever!"

"An even longer wait, apparently." Lind snips, and then zip levitates a Mallow to her right hand, form the bag Keiichi is holding. Imladris just wilts away from being eyed down by the other Valkyries, of which Belldandy took in cute part. Imlade just balks back over at Keiichi. "More saving my arse perhaps here?"

"Not my bit there." Keiichi quips back simply, and plucks out another Mallow for himself, before handing the bag over to a gesturing Soliana. Bryna then decided to become inquisitive, with a glance at... "So Belldandy, I understand you fought Thrymr down in Nidhog." ...which quickly garnered stares between the two particulars, as Bryna leaned in. Imladris for one found the particulars here interesting, as the Valkyrie asked 'most' interested. "What was she 'like', to fight? Besides from the reports the Generals allowed released."

"Hirund?" Imlade blinks over to a looking Lind. Belldandy just obligingly replies back, with Keiichi a bit pensive at the memory inherit. "She was a very tough and strong opponent However she was quite honorable, despite her nature of wishing a challenge to satisfy her goal." ...quipped with the flickering flame light, cascading off them all gently.

"She sure can hit hard though." Keiichi begets giggles from, as he has a form of 'memory pain', from where Thrymr hit him, which actually 'saved' him from aftereffects of the 'tactic' used to get 'past' the same Demon. Keiichi however despite. "Sheesh, lactic acid. It all though was all just plain 'too' delaying, for how all of that ended with Hagall."

"Could you show me?" ...was the next question from Bryna, that **stabbed** a look from Keiichi. Only K1 as it turned out, as Imladris remarked over. "Ever the one as the strongest Valkyrie in the Order, to know the same from our dark foe version?"

Bryna looks over, as knowing smirks ply the others of Gold Wing. "Is that not what your final report to the War Master, indicated?"

"That and the one hundred ton diamond you helped with, same mission." Imlade quipped back, popping a Mallow into his mouth. Jora just eggs Lind in kind with... "Maybe if he got that same diamond, you'll both tie the knot!"

Jora always enjoyed the glares she got from Lind. Imladris's annoyance and giggles around, are interceded by Bryna then asking, rather insistently at that, of Belldandy. "Could you spar with me, of that same memory imprint, so that I may learn?"

"Oh course Commander Bryna." Belldandy responds beamingly simple. Keiichi however gaffs at the notion, garnering looks from the others. "Is... is that actually a _**good**_ thing here?"

The protective worry was more than inflected, with the smiles from all around. Belldandy alleviated along this line, with a explanation of... "It will not be an actual spar, as I will simply 'reinitialize' my program memory encodings, from that past memory, of the fight I endured with Thrymr at the time."

Keiichi blinks. "Sounds like some form of a playback, from old video tapes, or that data transfer from computers."

"Quite apt at that." Bryna winks back to Keiichi. Belldandy then actually warned prior... "Be sure that you are prepared Commander, Thrymr was truly not one to hold back. My recording imprint will impose the same."

"_Oh really?_" Bryna glinted back with, as per any Valkyrie seeking mighty challenges. Belldandy only smiles back. And then she promptly goes 'off' that recording, and RIGHT AT Bryna, whom dynamically spin flips away, as Belldandy actually attacks with _no_ reservation, entering into what all looks like, a _full blown spar!_ Keiichi is **flabbergasted** at the sight, his face a mixture of aghast horror, abject shock, and a heavy blush of amazement, at this sight of sights! The others around, including Lind and Imlade, all just cheer-chant... "_Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!_" ...as Bryna indeed finds the wanting _worth_ the pain to her blocking limbs, one's being ABUSED by the imprint Belldandy indeed imposes upon her!

"_**GLORIOUS!**_" Bryna says, about fourteen seconds into this, as Belldandy serenely 'grunts' out. "Rare in rare indeed."

This all lasts another minute, before Keiichi whispers out... "Now I remember why I said I'd go with her." ...as eyes glance over, Belldandy stopping, Bryna as well, the latter feeling a _burn_ unto her arms, as Belldandy looks at Keiichi and smiles.

"Thrymr hasn't changed much, in 'that' long?" ...the next voice remarks out, which garners renewed looks, at a proto-god, that has an eye of the tactical, at Belldandy. Belldandy realizes. "Indeed, you reported once that you fought Thrymr as well."

Lind blinks and as much as any of the other Valkyries, also _quickly_ remember. And more than just because of a memory lapse, once Enforced. This leaves Keiichi the one to blurt in ignorance. "You _did_ gold dude?"

Imladris just chuckles, and shakes his head. "Not my best one either." ...as he yank levitates a Mallow to his own hand, fondling it, as Lind looks on with a bit of remorse, as Imladris relents. "Thrymr once stole my Master's prized Hammer, _Mjolnir_, from his graces. _How_ I was never told, and knowing my Master, he won't 'tell'. However, it was I that was sent to retrieve it, when it was known a goddess attempting the same, even of a Valkyrie, would have garnered results likely ill to the Doublet Code. Plus, it 'was' a yardstick to see how well my training progressed. I thought I was ready for the challenge.

Not even close." ...Imladris sighs out. The others hear to a tale not expected of the kind. "The Generals and Master Thor, when they wanted to 'remind' me of my place, of my ego, did what you saw once Keiichi my friend, what General Hirund, did unto me, prior to Hero's Ball."

Keiichi gulped.

Imladris... "Oh I got the Hammer back. In fact, the whole thing was a trap. A quick charge into Nidheg's special archives, nary a guard waiting even. I knew it was a trap. Once I begot _Mjolnir_ back, and was porting back via a special Access Port Mandala, Thrymr arrived. Why just her, I dunno of specifics."

"Uhh..." Keiichi gulped out. The other Valkyries winced some, as Imladris admitted... "Only _because_ of all that training, some... what... forty years or so into the deal, after my Wish, that I lasted through it all. I got my arse kicked from Tartaris and back that few days. Not even a 'shred' of remorse, which at 'least' Thor would hold back enough to keep my body intact to heal from. Thrymr wasn't so _kind_. The battle lasted three days, mainly because I kept retreating the _entire_ time, as she attacked without end, the _entire _time. I only got out of there, due to sheer will of my boneheaded ways. But I was 'not' the challenge she ended up wanting, simply because I wasn't strong enough at the time."

Lind just sighs, the rest far more reserved. Imladris then demonstrates for Keiichi, by 'drawing' his left finger, across his right side, from shoulder, across his ribs, the pelvis, down to the knee. "I lost my right arm, all the way, on the second day. The rest were quite torn up, at various times, of that battle... or... humiliation. I learned my place alright, by the time I escaped close enough to Pandemonium Fortress."

"Oh Light, I _remember_ now." Phosus 'suddenly' remembers, the details of that scene, 'just' unlocked unto her memory, once again. Keiichi blinks, looks over at the Commander. "_Remember?_"

"Protection Program." Lind suddenly says, the rest _getting_ it, right there and then, as previously archived memories, are allowed to surface again, especially as Phosus fights her own composure. "You were such a bloody _mess_, when we rescued you."

Imladris, rather than look glum at this, just looks up, and smirks. A good blush comes across the lot, as Imladris also recalls. "I also remember certain Valkyries, here, that counterattacked her so badly, Thrymr was forced to retreat, not realizing she too was spent. I thank ye for that." ...this as particular blushes from Phosus, Demesus, Tsuyana, and Hlad, were noticeable. As was the one on a Beloved General's facade. Keiichi looked around, and was getting a good sense of the camaraderie that engendered of this particular group. Imladris continued. "Despite all that, and a week of healing in Medical, where my appropriate areas were completely regrown, I suspect the nanites were upgraded as well, the Hammer was back where it belonged.

I begot no thanks for it, because I 'got' more of a reward, than I ever expected, and despite 'all' attempts Master Thor would attempt the same at times. Throughout 'all' of my training in Heaven, I _always_ had a sense, that no matter what, I was never truly in any danger of _dying_, within that majestic place."

Imladris fumbled the Mallow in his right hand, further... "And never once, in all of my missions, did I ever truly worry of dying, for my duty for Heaven, while I was conducting the Commandments of the Almighty. Not until Thrymr, did I have reason to _believe_ otherwise. 'That' battle, changed all that. And from then on, I forgot the meaning of fear, with my training, and instead _understood_, what my Wish was really all meant for. And until the battles with Voluspa, did I know such a fear again. But not for moi."

"For _us_." Keiichi quickly added. Imladris nodded amicably. The Valks all blush at the all too well instilled inference. A Knight then takes a different tact, and looks at the Valkyries. "By the by, so you all know, I am utterly proud of what you each of my old Training Command, have becometh." ...this _really_ applying the blushes all around. Keiichi felt this off the Network, and smiled. Imladris bobs his head in continual nodding. "That lack of fear I peeled off of, I also found better akin, to the pride, of what the Order stood for. I apply that to my standard, each day, in my prayers. And also, know that the heights you each all here have achieved, honors far more than just Order, in the conduct of each day further, that we _live_ for. That, being the true goal, _I_ keep in mind, for why **I** fight. And why 'you' all, exceed yourselves, so magnificently.

That is the first Pride, I reapply the Word of my old seat, unto, here and now."

"(x3): _No fair_." ...three bonded Valkyrie Sisters squeak out. The mindset was mutual from more, than just the immediate circle present. Imladris smirks, but then is _grabbed_ by Lind, and started to pull in 'close'... "**Why** are you making me wai... **OW!**" ...as suddenly, a bit of that 'same' old luck problem, strikes them both in the head, when Imlade is yanked of head forward too far, into a **painful** looking head collision! Everyone else blinks once in simult, off _kilter_, at the sight.

"_Owieeowieeowiee_..." ...ala dizzy eyed Tyr-boyo...

"Ergh! Why is your head so divine **THICK**, Beloved!" ...Lind spatting back venomously, as she holds at her own head!

A bit of this, and then a _lot_ of releasing laughter, fills the camp area. Jora just quips in between gut busts of josh... "You... you both are just... perfect for each other. Haha... hardheaded as any... hehe... ever could be!"

"Yeah yeah..." Lind 'and' Imlade manage out, before their own chuckles ply the atmosphere of humor. This lasts for a good while, long enough for minds to ply for another hankering. This becomes of such, in the form of... "How about a camp fire song everyone?"

Keiichi's tryst of cute want, begets a lot of... "Yeah! Alright! Sounds Great!" ...from all around. Lind then formally suggests. "Perhaps the same number, from our last scene of this presence?" ...this Imlade smirks at, as Belldandy and Bryna resume places within the circle, as Tsuyana then magically hovers a gilded guitar from the shadows of the remainder of the camp provisions, magically handing it over to... "Here Silver Wings Belldandy, since you more than well outdo us all in one majestic department." ...as such Belldandy takes hold of a guitar that Keiichi swears... "Was that thing, made in Heaven?"

The smiling First Class goddess of his life, responds to that, with a beaming smile, a light ply of strings that seem a mix of tones from a harp, as much as a guitar, and a vocal apply of... "I asked for one of my instruments from my Room in Heaven, as I planned for you to enjoy this very event with us, Dear." ...such just making Keiichi's face, look volcanic.

"You sure all you can sing, right?" Imlade just suddenly spikes in, to a _knowing_ josh, the same of the GLARES he begets from the Gold Wings, worse of one from a General! Imlade just quips in further to egg. "I mean you all have to keep up with my Cousin, what with the last time you all..."

"_AH, SHUT YOUR YAP!_" ...comes back from all save two souls present, as is a few dozen Mallows bonked off his head. As well as one from Lind, that had still been on molten inducing sugar fire, that is promptly plopped onto Imlade's forehead.

The screeching pain is ignored, as Belldandy tunes her personal Guitar, one of white in white glowing wood, gilded in literal gold, from trim, to silken strings, to the sound that comes from her ply of preparation. Belldandy finishes, just as Imlade reappears, his head wet, with a good... "Nice shiner gold dude." ...same from Keiichi, of Imlade's forehead. Imlade just makes a kooky thumbs up back to him.

"Same song then. Off the top." Olruni remarks, which Keiichi gets off of a strange mental ping, for nary the asking. "Eh? _That_ song is done, even in Heaven?"

The others look, as Jora educated. "Indeed Blue Wings, since the song has exists for 'quite' some time, even before the coming of this bozo. _'Row Row, Row Your Boat_' is a fine song at that."

"Indeed." Imladris plies out, _far_ more reverently, which begets blushes akin once more, as Imladris offers to a breath holding mortal. "One does _not_ know the melody of such a song, until it is heard from the sonnets of goddesses. And since I _more_ than presume vocals are well in matching tune, with martial prowess, I expect we both, you and I, my friend, will need these." ...as Imladris hands over a napkin for Keiichi. So taken with a light gulp to a mortal gullet.

Keiichi then looks over at the jumpsuited lot, mainly at the goddess of his life, her white in blue trim suit, beheld of the glow of the campfire, and the guitar, the mane of serenity that just adds endless detail of beauty, that Keiichi remarks openly. "Thank you for letting me come." ...to a good set of smiles all around.

"Shall we?" Belldandy announces her readiness, as she then flicks a sparkle of light from her right hand still laden, one that randomly circles about the gathering, before randomly then hovering over... "You're first Demesus."

"Woot!" ...from the emerald haired, fist in air pumping lass, whom gets an elbow from Phosus. And then Belldandy begins, with a ply of expert fingers, longingly over her strings, setting the familiar tune, before Belldandy 'sets' voice first, with... "_Row row, row your boat, gently down the stream..._"

Demesus... "_Row row, row your boat. Gently down the stream... _(Belldandy: _...merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream._)"

Phosus... "_Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream... _(Demesus: _...merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream..._ Belldandy: _Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream..._)"

Glaud/Sepith/Glinor... "_Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream..._ (Phosus: _...merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream..._ Demesus: _Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream..._ Belldandy: _...merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream..._)"

Lind... "_Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream..._ (Glaud/Sepith/Glinor: _...merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream..._ Phosus: _Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream..._ Demesus: _...merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream..._ Belldandy: _Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream..._)"

Imladris: "_Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream..._ Lind: _...merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream..._ Glaud/Sepith/Glinor: _Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream..._ Phosus: _...merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream.._ Demesus: _Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream..._ Belldandy/Keiichi: _...merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream.._.)"

Hlad/Herjin: "_Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream..._ (Imlade/Lind: _...merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream..._ Glaud/Sepith/Glinor: _Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream..._ Phosus/Demesus: _...merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is ever a dream..._)"

Belldandy/Keiichi: "_Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream._"

Thurd/Tsuyana/Bryna: "_Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream..._ (Hlad/Herjin:_ Merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is never a dream... _Imlade/Lind: _Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream... _Glaud/Sepith/Glinor: _...merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is ever a dream..._ Phosus/Demesus: _Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream... _Belldandy/Keiichi: _Merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream._)"

Jora/Lind: "_Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream..._ (Thurd/Tsuyana/Bryna/Olruni: _Merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is never a dream..._ Hlad/Herjin: _Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream..._ Imlade: _Merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is never a dream..._ Glaud/Sepith/Glinor: _Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream... _Phosus/Demesus:_ Merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream..._ Belldandy/Keiichi: _Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream..._)"

All: "_Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream._"

Soliana/Karra: "_Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream..._" (Jora/-Dragged in Voice in Imlade-/Lind: _Merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is never a dream..._ Thurd/Tsuyana/Bryna/Olruni: _Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream..._ Hlad/Herjin: _Merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is never a dream..._ Glaud/Sepith/Glinor: _Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream..._ Phosus: _Merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream..._ Demesus: _Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream..._ Belldandy/-semi uncertain of place Keiichi: _Merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream._)"

Keiichi/Imladris: "_Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream..._"

Goddesses: "_Merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream._"

Keiichi found that Imladris was right about that napkin.

Endlessly at that, for _all_ those watching, from eternity, and beyond.

Such enjoyed, for 'quite' awhile at that.

* * *

><p>"<em>- I, of I, do not understand. -<em>"

A thoughtful sip of sake, all of which mindful, of what was occurring, for all minds to experience. Those capable of such. "Understand, not so much, as enjoy. Rare I've heard such, since my wife passed on."

"_: - My Condolences._ _- :_" ...a third voice joined, the mortal elder hosting for two holographics, in a home that hardly ever expected to 'see' such a meeting, of its kind, simply nods back. "Accepted Lady Kaia." ...this as the elder Yamano looks at the crystalline holographic vision, of the Silveren Councilor. One where other than of the small hovering holo-projector that projects well out of sight, the sight is all but like one that could be _right there_ in the same room, with them. One sitting upon a comforter conventionally, all the while Kaia is 'actually' sitting on a similar seat, back on the Silveren Homeworld.

Phones be ding donged, Yamano smirk-thought. Kaia notes this with... "_- One will begot used to this. Presuming your mindset allows it. -_" ...a sip of her own wine, a vintage older than the human civilization had passed from its own Dark Age. Yamano chuckled at the Net lent thought pattern, and quipped back. "I am still presumed to allow that gift, for my more than open minded daughter, and son-in-law, whom are more willing than I. still I make impart here." ...said with a poke at his own body.

A rather terse grunt, from the 'other' Being in presence, turned both heads of conventional, back to one that was 'not' so.

"_- You still speak of... -word access- ...limited evolution. Of... -word access- ...death. -_"

The sight of the teardrop shaped holographic of the Being format, still makes Yamano uncomfortable. The feeling was mutual, in ways that was the very reason for this gathering. One that Kaia started, after a discussion between herself and 'Being', as the name was becoming of comfort here, to apply, lent to a most unusual knock at the door (literally) for the elder Yamano to accept.

Apparently now, the point of it all, was being all but refereed by Kaia. Such where two _completely_ sects of thought, were clashing. Such that Yamano stared back at Being with.

"I speak of, what I was expecting all along, after my wife died. It was not such before. Nor of what was imprinted upon me, without consent. If it takes that to the conclusion you both are not prepared to accept, then I cannot convince you otherwise."

"_- Of being limited in... -word access- ...scope? -_"

Kaia had to smile (one heck of a poker face,) as Yamano eyed the 'eye' of Being, and stuck back, even despite the 'song' still in both their minds. "Why limited? Why not simply what I was 'supposed' to be, all along?"

"_- Such as I seeked to... -word access- ...remove of myself? -_"

Yamano leaned in, as did the holo-display of Being. (Kaia just teardropped looking on.) "You mean of an act that even _I_ found detestable?"

"_- Given relatable history... -word access- ...incumbent. One such of your species should be... -word access- ...mindful. -_"

"_Now_ you are generalizing. Speaking of those of my 'people', for acts I have no hand in. Your years are all a _blur_ to you apparently."

"_- And yours, you sit and stand, to limit yourself by. Whom needs... -word access- ...lessons here. -_"

A good 'refereeing' clap of hands, makes both 'elders' look suddenly, as Kaia just offers out. "_: - Watch your emotions, before you ply words in a tone 'not' meant for either of your hearts. - :_"

Being just retorts back... "_- I electrometric functions are not requiring organic functionaries, such as... -word access- ...organs. I be not bioform, as such dictates. -_"

Kaia just rolls her holo projected eyes. "_- : Whatever. Literal logic formats. : -_" ...which gets her eyed rather sharply. Kaia takes up 'that' wordless challenge with her holo stemmed glass leveled towards the format Being. "_: -_ _To learn outside one's lines, out of the box, as I have heard a coined phrase of our Sovereign's homeworld, the same you reside on, young one. - :_" ...eyed in turn towards Yamano of elder. The said mortal found the term unsettling to him. Yamano just eyes Kaia strictly.

"Again with alluding to 'that' one person. Tell me, why should heed 'any' attached to one person that is lauded too much?"

Kaia just cocked her head. She took another sip of her vintage, before remarking. "_: - I've sat with, many a time, this same soul that 'did' save our galaxy. Saved so much. And yet said words all but __**exactly**__ as depreciating, as yours just spoken are. His words to me, I speak to you._

_Don't heed 'my' words. Heed only your true heart. Bedevil and bedivine any further than this simple thing. - :_"

"_- Commanding Bioform, finds only the Present... -word access- ...redeeming? -_" ...Being finds uneasy to contemplate. Yamano finds the words more amicable. "Just live for what is in front of you. Every day.

-thick sigh- ...like hearing my wife's words again."

Kaia gulped a bit, not knowing of such prior. She does however impose... "_- : And for one, such as I, that lives to expect so 'many' such days to come, instead of the ones that could be __lacking__, prevented 'by' the same author of those words, I find affinity to learn more from those, that do not need to live, what I myself have witnessed, worse of many of our kin. What I, and my kin of the Alliance, have gained as the gift, to 'know' those words, and heed them, for ourselves._

_The same your kin now will likely accept, for only one reason. : -_"

"_- *Word access* ...love? -_"

That made both look, both still quite mortal of surprised mindsets. A good blush at that, as Being just asks. "_- Understand such word, and all... -word access- attached, is beyond I logic matrix. How do I learn, that which is beyond I. -_"

"Perhaps I may begin that... well... lesson, from the days of my youth." ...with a glance at a still blushing Kaia, though the elder Yamano did not know why exactly. Kaia just offers with a rather Belldandy-ish smile, though it was clear there was a gift of 'so' many such engendered beings, of so many formats, to give such serenity, in the Existence. Such also clear, Kaia made offer of... "_: - I will, if I can tell of my lost husband, whom I gave in part name, to my son. This such can start where love, really has trials and revelations. - :_"

"_- So be it unto I. -_" ...Being gave credence to begin learning. Course that was before even elders knew the game of rock-paper-scissors, used to set Yamano still, as the first to offer.

And so much more, in the days, and years to come.

* * *

><p>"I think it was a good idea to go out." ...Otaki spoke, looking down at a head shaking, silent smiling wife. Satoko notes back. "Even if it's been nearly two days now?"<p>

The two, walking along a quite, night drawn and cast walkway, beside the sea, the details of Japanese architecture hinted from streetlamps, had begotten this path, after they found sleep itself a lacking trait, some thirty-seven hours after learning of their 'advanced' incumbency, such to _zilch_ ill effects so far. Such that, all they could do, after trying about _everything_ conventional they could think of to both enjoy, and then relent to attempts to enforce sleep anyway, that they both found the seaside a simple place to just simply enjoy each other. Given the fading 'song' of campfire note, releasing from their minds, all they both could do, these two mortals, (despite nanites) was flat out enjoy each other's presence.

So much so, after noting Satoko's 'echo' with her father, gave a bit too much detail. Otaki just then offers... "I could show you the old campus club again. Beats me where to go from here now."

"There's one thing we haven't gotten to yet."

Satoko's offer, makes Otaki blush. "Ahhh... after what I felt from Tamiya and Chihiro... I..."

Satoko wasn't deterred. "How nice of you, to be such a gentleman. But after this long without..." ...this as she already 'hints' to her, where to start going. Otaki gulps... "But... but my old place is such a pigsty! I don't want you to..."

Satoko wasn't buying any of that. And despite being over two kilometers away from an old pad, the distance didn't span in long of wait.

* * *

><p>*A scene beyond earthly eyes...*<p>

"Kinda bland out here." Chrono quips, looking out at the stars, with only semi brown whips of interstellar matter and trace gasses, lit by Sol afar. Too afar to give glimpses of anything more exotic. It took a different kind of senses, to see more of such things. And even so, Chrono wasn't far off.

"It's not the scene of now, that truly matters." ...two goddesses hear, of their handsome escort, one trying to act more serene than he really is. This as Eros finishes, with a hands behind back stance, looking out as well, from an transparasteel outlook dome, one situated slant at a forty-five degree angle, despite its mammoth size, giving its viewers, near unobstructed viewscapes. "It's what it took, to become of such a boring view, that makes it special."

"So we're bland, even in the long run?" Sigrun teases back, which Eros overreacts to, with a... "_I didn't say that milady!_"

Chrono sure was cocking her eyes, as Sigrun plied hints of her old 'life', in a far more amicable vein. Eros for his part, just turns away, rubbing at his scalp. "S... sorry."

"Yup." Chrono suddenly quips, as she looks across the area of plain flooring (for tritanium plating,) of only one holo console for communications, holo-emitters embedded within the walls, for other consoles on need, all heedless of a friend whom looks **back** with a rather terse glare. This Sigrun just snaps in kind. "Say 'not' of such iotas 'here' Chrono!" ...this though semi-unrealizingly (realized a moment later,) that Eros could 'sense' the intent of all this.

And to his stutters look around for escape before offending sensibilities, far higher than he... "P... perhaps we should move on to the Synthetic repair ward zone. Aye... yes... yes..." ...he trails off, which Sigrun twists a look back, Eros not seeing the dismay on her face, this before Sigrun 'then' makes sure Chrono sees the look of anger in return.

Chrono just sighs, not going for _that_. "You both know it's true." ...is all that is said, which softens Sigrun's facade all too quickly. This as Chrono floats by, and lightly adds in. "Maybe we should eat soon. Food for the soul." Chrono offers, which Sigrun passes by, and a Norn just sighs.

"I do hope Master is having a better of it all, than I am of this time." ...this before she turns to follow quickly, to find sight of a growing _obvious_ to her, again.

* * *

><p>*2:17 AM... where ever they all are at...*<p>

"Dang it."

Belldandy's head shot up, from a dreamy sleep. "_Keiichi?_" ...to worry of her betrothed. One with a most uncomfortable face. One also sighing in annoyance. Belldandy blinks, before hearing to realization...

"You know, being the 'only' true mortal here, amongst ya all, means I'm the only one with 'problems' to evacuate."

Belldandy giggles. "I can help with your waste removal, with a spell, if you wish Dear."

Keiichi, barely seeing Belldandy's face in the dark, moonless and all, though knowing about 'every' detail of same said face, just smiles to it, knowing Belldandy 'was' seeing every last detail of his own face, with no aid of light required, none _external_ anyway, just replies cutely, if introverted a tic. "Oh no no. I think I can handle this one solo. Not like that whole stuck hand thang needs reliving 'there'."

Belldandy giggles, and helps Keiichi extract from their blanketed state. Belldandy adds... "At least use this. It 'is' quite dark for your eyes." ...and produced a small light globe, from her finger, that bathes around Keiichi, like soft moonlight. He grows amazed unto this, though 'pains' quickly divert his attention all too quickly. "Ah... yeah... oops... time to do that lumberjack bit, gold dude said about once. Hate to say."

Belldandy's giggle serenaded Keiichi's path, all the way to a proper 'private' area.

* * *

><p>*Soon enough...*<p>

"I know it's not right, but... relief is relief." ...Keiichi relents, and is about to _quite_ quickly find his way back to his perfect Heaven, when he sees a strange light catches his eye, off to his right. "What tha..." ...and soon finds himself stumbling towards this light. The sight of glowing spell objects, soon turns to enough detail, on arrival of... "Eh? Gold...

..._dude?_"

A head, floating within a spatial sea of spell driven constructs, looks over with a face of one caught snacking from the proverbial jar. "Ah... Keiichi my friend."

Keiichi _has_ to look. What he sees is not an exaggeration. "Why... why are you floating in some kind of... well... looks like a gyro..."

Imladris nods simply, as he floats about two meters up in the air, within a triad of broken up, orbiting 'rings' of plate formatted square blocks, one ring primarily of these glowing white square plates, the other two more a ghostly melded set of the same, nearly uniform in connection, with twin blue-red sharp of light, orbiting ring-lines, one set more pronounced of this format, than the other, that has the twin bright lines orbiting, more sharp than what they contain within. A fourth 'line' orbits of the 'equator' of how Imladris sits situated, that has a couple of holo-style formatted panels, displayed unto the proto-god. Everything is encapsulated of light cascaded, light casting more than well around the area where both males situate, with heave undertones, 'and' overtones, of rubicon, sapphire, and opal, of the energies of Tyr, Soth, and Incarnum, all meshing with the Holia that empowers the entire... construct.

One Keiichi garners, with some unintended, but inquisitive insight of the Network, the lil nanite buggers 'ever' that helpful, for all intents. "Um... looking stuff up, or such?"

Imladris bobs a pointed left finger at him, where Imladris sits situated, before his back to Keiichi state, is rotated to face his friend formally. All the while... "Indeed ol smart for Lady Belldandy's tastes. It seems I grew too curious about myself here."

Keiichi comes up, as Imladris watches, before he pokes at one of the 'plates', one of said which, relents to the light poke, like something elastic, before returning to simple orbiting position. Keiichi guesstimates... "I get the feeling, this is a lot more, than just of a bunch of books, with ya."

Imladris chuckles. "Aye. It would seem Tyr... or... I... hath a library lain hidden within myself to access. One that is displayed here, with the help of the Almighty Holocron."

Keiichi looks up. "This about that Sigil stuff, you couldn't finish?" ...which in turn Imladris nods, not realizing he's 'more' than being seen. Even with physical presence lacking. Curiosity tended to make others passive, such that Imladris replies back with a light sigh, and a rub of hair in right hand. "Sort of. Nay, this more was just one of those things, that I started with, when I ended up out here, just thinking. Apparently learning about myself, got the better of me, when I _really_ got curious. Amongst other desires."

Keiichi then leans over and looks at one of the 'open' screens, full of a language... "Dang, hope you are getting more out of this, more than I'll see here. Can't understand any of this."

"Maybe too much. Been... ahem..." ...Imladris suddenly lowers his tone, though Keiichi obliges without really 'thinking' about it. Imlade adding of hushed tones already impugned upon... "...been looking for a way to get the back luck stuff, off of me. What since the spell Lady Irtasus used, is supposed to be lower class, than the Heavenly versions I can now access."

Keiichi however pulls his head back, quipping back. "I get the feeling you got zilch there. Nevermind what 'will' solve all that." ...this Imladris blinks at his friend and fated Charge. "You 'have' been with types of Intracel borne, too long." ...which to Keiichi just chuckles uneasily. K1 then just quips back to Imladris, with a fold of his arms. "How come you don't just take Lind and elope. Or do something that Valkyries do." ..this making Imladris look pensive. Keiichi prodding further... "I get the feeling the way I asked Belldandy, the whole ring bit, isn't what Lind would want. Course it could just be this jumpsuit talking." ...the bloke finishes, with a pull at his rather form fitting jumpsuit, which he silently realizes just there and then.

"The suits tend to fit to the wearer, honor of one's actions, and all that." ...Imladris offers, Keiichi just quipping out, despite himself. "Really still seems weird, maybe silly, that I am wearing this stuff. Maybe Belldandy too, since we both aren't warriors, like you guys are."

"But you both have seen battle, of more than one kind." Imladris remarks back, as he reverts to a more nominal stance, standing, retracting his gilded empowered format. Still glowing somewhat, Keiichi looks at this diffused version of his Protector, as Imladris just puts his hands behind himself, an at ease stance to put words to.

"While 'some' of your battles, are admittedly my fault in format, most prior to our presence, were your battles fought, in ways that did not require the blade alone, to accomplish victory."

Keiichi blinks, and cocks his head, looking thoughtful. "Yeah, a lot of 'that' because of Belldandy, and Urd and Skuld."

"And you." ...Imladris reminds, Keiichi gulping a bit, as Imladris, puts with no reservation of tone... "Bravery, is what is required, to face any foe. None, not even I, look for battle for its own sake, so readily. However, I, as 'much' as you, when conflict is before us, find ourselves of truth, that leads to the results you and Belldandy have achieved. However uncelebrated all such have been. Such all, is a _part_ of what we, my Comrades and I, celebrate now, here, with you both.

Lauding of it, is what your reward of experience here is, even if _I_ seem the focus of it. Assure ye, this is only fraction of said truth here."

Keiichi blinks. "So... Bell and I are here, to see you get hazed to heck, as a part of just being a part of all the fun? All for what we've done together?"

Imladris smiles back. "You'd be surprised how much data there is, about you two."

"Probably can thank Urd for that." Keiichi bemoans, a good chuckle from Imladris, though Keiichi then eyes back. "And how come all of a sudden, the subject changes from me, from you? I got what 'my' heart wanted. I should be back with Bell here, not asking 'you' about your end of what should already be done."

"I think that's why I really ended up out here." Imladris quips back defensively.

"_: We know! :_" ...comes across both mind suddenly. Keiichi then suddenly notes that almost 'all' light vanishes into darkness, as its primary author, is suddenly abducted _back_ to whence he came! Keiichi at least still has the light spot that Belldandy applied unto him earlier, as he blinks at the lack of sight, though hearing comes well enough of direction, off the right.

"_DANG IT! STOP KIDNAPPING ME!_"

"**Aw quiet! You'll wake the spirits!**" ...comes Phosus tone back. Keiichi just chuckles. "Guess I'll stumble off that way then." ...and manages to find his way back.

One tent, a comfort of two, the other, all but compacted it seemed, of an interior not much larger than standard, as Valkyries enforced comfort, made for nary a blanket needed.

No choice at that, till dawn. But 'not' with one in close comfort, as per wanted at least.

* * *

><p>*Prior to slumbered comfort, broken with the rising dawn.*<p>

A spirit senses his moment has come.

"Let's see how they like _this_ act. Sorry for this miladies." ...a male Spirit protagonist quips, looking from a tree top angle, before zipping off, with an eye for combat. Why so, only to be triggered, off the emotional waves, the Spirit alone, can feel all too well.

All that was needed, was the right trigger. This before _another_ trigger, set the 'real' plot in motion.

* * *

><p>*Yup... space...*<p>

"A... and here, we have the central Comptroller Core Processing Node Cache."

Sigrun looks about, with a decent amount of awe, as Eros continued the inspection, in a father ginger format. This as the trio, Chrono still well in close concert of behind, entered the said area, the holo-data node central processing hub, adjacent to the main Comptroller Core, where it too had its own sights to behold. However here, sight was of holographic based data feed 'blocks', that all hung like crystalline chandeliers, a gilded 'crystal' sight at that, of all colors of the blue spectrum rainbow, here below and near, before one looked up, and spectrum light turned more rubicon in color suites, as data feeds shot off 'at' light spectrum speeds, near akin to those of not unlike the stars themselves.

The sound of data hums and crystal chimes, added to the unexpected majesty, for a chamber with a rather martial purpose. Sigrun looks hauntingly at the scene, as Eros keeps stealing glances over at the beautiful Norn of nigh silver. "This is more, than just for military purposes correct?" Sigrun asks, looking over, which to Eros turns away, with a blush he has a rather hard time hiding. Sigrun feels thus, and looks away with her own. (Behind Chrono eyes a bit dryly, with growing annoyance, of a format.)

Eros manages out... "A... aye milady. The sensor suites are calibrated to study the replete... uh... formats, of the Excellency Sol System of his birth, so we may learn of a system, that has... um... not been affected by technologies, ones such that... um... have been used upon most of the Alliance Systems, back home.

The... ah..."

"Griffionals would be interested, in such 'natural' data." Sigrun puts in, reading the mind Eros offers forth readily, a bit much so, _both_ realize, to which a good longing glance is begotten between the two. But only no further, such as this."

Chrono just eyes dryly. "(_I didn't realize kindergarten existed in space romances._)" ...which makes _both_ souls ahead of Chrono, suddenly blink-frazzle-realize-freak, both in various states of sudden discomfort, as Sigrun **stabs** another look at Chrono. Wordless at that, as Sigrun refrains from further outbursts to frighten Eros by.

Chrono finally is fed up. She makes light excuse of... "I think I need to find one of these food dispensers, my tummy is getting the better of me." ...as the said lass goddess, suddenly spins around, and floats off whence they all came. Eros however blurts out suddenly... "B... but we have a Sustenance Formatter Dispenser, right over here!" ...pointing to a spot, less than ten meters away. Not that it deters Chrono's 'retreat', much to Sigrun's teeth grinding. Sigrun then turns to ask of Eros. "Mind not her, but why name your device so contrived? Food dispenser works too, would it not?" ...a mind of her Master's simplicity coming forth. Eros blinks and realizes the silliness of the prior name. "Indeed, you are correct milady."

"Sigrun." ...said goddess amends, Eros blushing as much as she, the goddess in a failed attempt to be plain sounding and acting. Eros nods, and bows needlessly, a right hand over his chest, in so regally doing. A sign of too much specific mothering, that is actually heeded finally here. Sigrun just shakes her Belldandy-sorta goth like mane of silver cascaded, with a chuckle.

"Sigrun, my lady so... simply."

That make the goddess blush far less constrained, as Eros rises back to normal. The goddess then looks about, and then asks. "Perhaps a look see, at the combat mecha bay next?"

Eros just tilt nudges his head to the right, of where he looks at her enamored. "This way to the Personnel Escalator Tube."

"Lifts." Sigrun 'corrects' there as well, which begets a good chuckle from each, as both proceed on with the tour. Things seem to be running smoothly, all of a sudden.

* * *

><p>If only...<p>

"Gag me already." Chrono quips, as she moves past a few onlooking Alliance types, and heads for the obvious food court, of the Station. This as if the elegant, gilded, technological marvel she is within, is no more than an outlandish Mall on Earth. Such that she considers the vein of a Heavenly version at Goddess Mall instead, for a moment prior to reaching a food dispenser, one that was for mass use, by the Station crew. This as the device was over thirty meters long in length, a rather long 'wall' it was set upon, a bar spaced set of three meter 'blocks' where one could reach in for any food stuff desired, from within a well lit alcove that spanned the full length. Above this, was an equally lengthy holo display, that was set in two dimensional wall tablet standard, though the display quality was 'easily' multi-dimensional, depending on the user, some of which, a few present species had differing formats of depth perception, beyond the standard three dimensional.

Chrono had to admit amazement at seeing the blue-white edged, to deep blue background, filled with an orbiting myriad of information displays, all of which were waiting to be 'commanded' of use, in any format desired. The display was obviously meant for more, than just food ordering, though Chrono just went with a desire for... "Um... order please?"

A display inset, of a holo-screen, 'swam' up to her, from within the display, as a holo-chime of a female voice then makes query of... "_: How may I assist you, lady goddess :_" ...which took Chrono back somewhat. "Eh? You know what I am?"

"_: I have been uploaded all pertinent data, concerning your physical presence. I can equate your nutritional desires, as a result from allotted archives. :_"

Chrono swore something sounded familiar, of that voice, but was more interested in consideration. "Hmm, must have gotten our data link feeds from the cat boyo. Logical I guess, if invasive. Anyway, I'd like a fruit drink to calm my nerves. What since they are annoyed right now, by certain things." ...this as she thinks of her friend being so wishy-washy, at that moment, as she folds her arms in this context.

Such that the display agrees in return. "_: Indeed, don't you think Sigrun is being too much like my Sister Belldandy? :_"

Chrono starts nodding, but then **STABS** a look back at the display! "How did you know... what the... you sound like..." ...as the display suddenly flares of familiar goddess magic afoot. (Sure made a lot of nearby mortal eyes, of Alliance mode, stop what they were doing. This as _from_ within the display, a familiar escaping format begins to emerge from a glowing spell portal... "_Urd?_" ...Chrono yelps on sight, as the brazen Norn of the Past, pops her body halfway through the display, stopping upon hearing Chrono's yelp! "Huh? That's the name. No need to shout."

This of course, on weird in weird sight, makes _both_, a number of inexperienced Alliance types, _and_ some of the display encodings, from the display Urd is poking out from, to act illogically in manner. (I.e. they FREAK!)

Most however stand ground at such a sight, one of a black and red lined skin suit, well 'filled' to the brim, as Urd just shakes her head. "Mortals." ...seeing the ruckus she created. Chrono meanwhile just stands there gleeping, as Urd suddenly 'hears' someone calling for her, from 'within' the display. Urd in turn _freaks_ and all but shoots out from the display, slapping the gate back shut, like she was slapping a book closed! Chrono blinks, but then realizes of detail... "That was Skuld's voice... wait... _**what**_ are you _doing_ here?"

Urd just smiles meekly back... "I needed a break from my work." ...which to Chrono huffs with her hands fisted upon her hips. "Urd! You can't keep ditching your datawork! You'll get censured by your father again! Nevermind He's _there_ on this Plane to begin with! I'm surprised you even managed to escape and all!"

Urd could have thought the same thing, but answers back with growing slyness, as she flutters her right hand of bronze skin. (See some of the male Alliance types blushing in the background?) "Daddy was still busy with Keiichi's place. Besides, it's not like my work is going anywhere? And after sixteen hours at it, and only 32.62345% of the work done, I needed to let loose, ya know?"

Chrono just gaffs back. "So you came out _here?_ Don't you have a child to play with instead?"

Urd just goes... "Phht... oh, Rei is taking care of Troubadour already. Besides, I hear we have a child grade romance developing out here, as it is."

The last inflection Chrono heard, she more than readily sensed the Hildish tone of invasiveness, within it. Chrono quickly tried to **stamp** that down and out with... "DON'T try to mess around with Sigrun! You'll just make everything a mess, like you always do!"

Urd just rolls her eyes, her annoyance, and demonic encoded blood plying forth. "Gee, make it sound like I'll trash this place, why don'tchaknow."

Chrono just BLINKS. "YES! That's **EXACTLY** what I think could happen!" ...this in turn Urd suddenly leans in, her cleavage alone, killing the space between the two. Chrono teardrops nervously, as Urd plies forth. "Oh come now. Even I can sense way back home, that we have all but a clone of K-boy's and Bell's relationship, prior to them getting hitched. All well and good for them, but boring for me. And yet here all of a sudden, we have that said same clone of a relationship, from a Sister not expected, and a space boy that should be more of a man. Don't you think we've already seen one too many romances around here, move at the pace of a star system forming?"

Chrono just gulps... "Well..."

Urd just flings her hair about, acting haughty and smexy for the glowering crowd she's more than aware of. (Of which more than a few Alliance males are quickly getting harassment earfuls, from female Alliance counterparts around.) "I mean, at this rate, it'll be another million years before we see any action out of Sigrun and that Eros chap. Quite the looker by the way, the two, like a couple of silver candlesticks together, and all.

Don't you think some good old fashioned 'assistance', is what needed here?"

"_No._" ...Chrono wisely warbles out. Urd however has none of that, and _stares_ in, rather Hildishly.

"I _said_, don't you think we should 'help'." ...not a question there. Chrono just gulps, as many souls watching, even of Synthetics, wonder what kind of family, their Sovereign is a part of. Chrono just relents for the sake of her sanity, against such a look. (And what had been proven too many times, of the power behind said look.) The Valkyrie Silver Wings reacts with less than proper standing of her station, with a manic wave of her gloved hands, in surrender to the moment! (Not that even Gold Wings would have weathered such a stare easily either.) "Okay! Okay! Just don't kill everyone!"

Urd just makes a weird giggle and flutters her hand again. "Oh don't worry. Like I want Cousin on top of my head, like that. We'll just use an old fashioned trick, that's all."

Chrono just leans back, eying Urd warily. "I should call your mother."

"What was that?" Urd eyes back with only one eye.

"_Nothing! Nothing!_" ...another defensive spiel back.

* * *

><p>*Encampment*<p>

"Another awesome day." ...said while stretching.

Keiichi's pronouncement made for several amicable murmurs from Valkyries all around him. The serene sound just giving the mortal lad, a good chuckle. His eyes quickly look for, and find, a busy Belldandy, one whom is with Jora, both going through the provisions, for sustenance that only one of the Encampment present, actually requires. Keiichi sees Belldandy afar, whom almost on cue of 'sensing' this, looks back up at Keiichi, and smiles back, waving her hand. Jora giggles as Belldandy does this, Keiichi gleep blinking, then waving back cutely, which he stutters a blush from the 'well' directed giggles he begets from Gold Wings all around.

It all distracts the lot from a set of vibes that weren't as serene. Such moreso, that Glaud then calls over for... "Could you come here for a moment please, Blue Wings Keiichi Morisato?" ...which Keiichi does so with nary a though. "Sure. And you three gals 'can' speak separate from each other?"

Glaud just eyes Keiichi stiffly, with opal in opal, set in white pearl eyes. (Same for her linked Sisters.) "What of it naïve?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Keiichi warbles back defensively! Glaud just bades with her own hand. "Let me inspect your hand for something."

"Uhhh... sure." K1 complies. At the same moment, as the other Valks are either fiddling with camp supplies, or code speak chattering to each other in groups of two or three, Bryna then calls over. "Silver Wings Belldandy? If you would." ...this the said trusting Valkyrie comes over, in simple order. When Belldandy reaches, Bryna just quips. "Can I see your hand to for a spell?"

"Of course Commander Bryna." ...as she offers her own right hand, all too trusting to her nature. When she offers her hand, Belldandy asks... "May I ask what for?" ...much to the sudden glint Belldandy sees in Bryna's eye. Glaud in fact as the 'same' glint in her own eye, one Keiichi blinks and gets a sudden 'hint' off the net.

"Ut oh." ...K1.

"Commander?" ...Bell.

Bryna. "A thank you for your spar last night." ...this Belldandy starts... "Why of course...?" ...before in expert, simultaneous motions, Bryna 'and' Glaud both make marital motions that cause both Keiichi and Belldandy, to be suddenly spun about, then spun 'at' each other, in a manner that both are rather blank in the alien sensations they suddenly experience... "He... HEY!" ...Keiichi manages, before both a flatfooted Valkyrie, and her Vakil, both are spun into each other, intended for their jumpsuit lengths to suddenly bound around each other, effectively tying them both to each other!

"_Keiichi?_"

"What was... eh? Whaaa... ack!" ...before both spin too much, eventually falling to a landing, with Belldandy atop Keiichi, as he lands on his own back! Hardly to any pain as it turns out, as they fall on the soft in soft grass. All around some Valk style cheers and cat-calls croon, out, as both look around, before K1 and Bell trade heavy blushes with each other.

"Are you okay Keiichi dear?"

"Y... yeah... wha... what was all _that_ for?" ...Keiichi yelps out, before Bryna comes over, Glaud the same, 'and' Karra, (the silent instigator of this Net based plan,) both lean in upon Bryna, whom imparts of strange sounding, if effective wisdom. "One should be wary, of all forms of battle. Especially of the battlefield of love." ...with a wink from Karra behind.

Keiichi of less realizing as ever, more of worry... "Couldn't that have hurt Belldandy?" ...this Belldandy, with more tactile contact than Keiichi ever expect of their relationship, just comments back with a cute smile (_dead_ to life, in his face.) "I assure you dear, I have endured the same kinds of training, that the rest of the Order have. Some of which at times, that landed even myself in Medical section. Assure you, this is simply cute play, of their part."

Some unsettling images come across Keiichi's mind, the kind from the Battle of Illuminara, of such kind, before he puts out. "Just don't overdo it, on my account Belldandy?"

A nice soft, face melting peck to his nose, is the response to that. Glaud just quips in on a tic jealous looking... "They'll do well." ...before a rather terse chord makes all heads look. Karra sees, and imparts of a more morbid vein. "Of other's that should be as fortunate." ...this as they all see two souls finally reappear, Lind to the fore, behind, a hefty wood pile carrying Imladris behind. Net based hints make it clear Imladris was carrying a double load, in a weak attempt to be amending for Lind. All other details are sorta lost, as Imladris picks up off of approaching tone with... "...no I 'don't fully understand what you speak of. What happened to our mindlink anyway?"

"Should it not be obvious 'there' as well?" Lind quips plain and level, in a tone that seemed to be regressing her demeanor, to the days whence Keiichi first met the powerful Valkyrie. Imladris just gravity levitates the wood pile off his arms, and plops them down nearby, as he wipes wood splinters off his arms. "Only for things I fear of. Find me unwilling there to face such a possibility."

"More excuses." Lind quips, as she fiddles with a separate splinter, in between her fingers. Keiichi and Belldandy manage to extricate themselves, as Jora just bemoans. "Still not loosening of hearts, are you both." ...which gets another _stare_ from Lind, this one fully challenged _back_, by her Sister.

"Maybe we should try the same trick to _them_." Karra then prods out dryly, Lind offering back rather austere. "We've already begotten such treatment once. I'll be more of mind to enjoy such, if I had proper reason to."

Imladris caught a tone from that, that made him react to Lind, uneasily. "I thought memories were simply to be enjoyed, without any attachments required." ...which lent Lind to 'spar' back with. "Only if the inherit soul that engendered them, gives _reason_ to want to keep them in the first place." ...which plies serious worry suddenly, across all brows witnessing, as Lind prods in even further, her own mind about ready to either drop it all, or enforce resolution against the very 'wall' Imladris was maintaining secrecy of. "Maybe enough where promises and crowns, are in question, as is 'more'."

Imladris didn't fully realize, that in keeping his intense, if badly held secret at this point, was making him unstable as a 'god' that was now being applied against the effects of half truths, and even lies, all intended for a moment, that now was in full jeopardy, of never happening!

Keiichi even sensed this, and tried to offer... "Ahh, don't say anything you might..."

"Then it is a question of trust, after all."

"...regret." Keiichi smacks his head in hearing, as Imladris truly couldn't stop himself. The faces ran the gamut of all shades of angst there, worst on a General that suddenly seethed back... "Then we hold a discord with each other." ...with tears.

"With myself." Imladris all too quickly answered, which made Lind blink. Imladris added in... "I'm still too afraid after all."

It got silent, as 'hints' off the Net, alluded too much to the old Sacrifice crud that Imladris _himself_ swore he was ridding of. Keiichi trades a look with Belldandy, the latter '_with_' the actual problem Imladris is having encoded now, on her mind to speak of, before Lind then imparts back... "Then it _is_ a question of trust, _after all._"

Imladris struck one step forward at Lind at that, that made Lind reposition defensively, as a less than Knightly soul reacts in turn... "You still ask to be a part of _that_ unwanted scenario? Ask me not to have ye go through with such a thing? One I'm _still_ uncertain of what is to fully come, no matter 'how' much I try to look for an answer otherwise!"

"And hence the reason for your gaudy display last night." Lind accuses back.

Imladris draws an annoyed face, at all the bobbing nods in presence. He just sighs and rubs at his head. "One that didn't get anywhere. Some of which I told Keiichi was true, the rest... still locked apparently, if such answers even exist."

"Among other things that apparently don't." Lind snips again in austere tone. Imladris admittedly, weakly, defends back... "Only because what I 'did' find, forces me to question everything I 'thought' I was prepared for."

"_Then it is a question of trust, after all_." ...a second time from Lind, really _split_ Imladris's soul in twain, such was _clearly_ readable to the rest enduring. Imladris finally echoes out, in such a hollow tone. "I'm lost then."

"_My turn then, after all!_" ...a completely new voice echoes across everyone's hearing. One of a strong male tone that Keiichi for one blinks at. "Who the heck is that?"

"_Him!_" ...Imladris 'and' Lind say in simult, as from a more than gaudy approach from where the sun is, blinding to only Keiichi, though with nanite aided enhancement, the sight becomes as all clear as heck to him, as... "Eh? Looks like some guy with one big arse sword!

And did I say 'arse'?"

Belldandy smiles back. "It was cute. Plus..." ...with a look back at the quickly approaching sight... "...I think we may have a unique problem at hand."

"No kidding." Jora quips. This as...

* * *

><p>"Not yet."<p>

An eternal Wife spats back. "Then 'when'?"

Takano, with Keima in tow with a glass artwork offering to display before shipping, just stands to her left, watching an ancient couple, with nary an anniversary missed, ever, with also mind on the Network aided 'scenery' that is making Skuld ask... "Can I just have one Big Sis? I'll even put up with Keiichi for life."

A glance from a Father still 'younger' than the Daughter, just imparts with... "There's resolution to be had, from all this. Once two stories are resolved. The greater latter, that will resolve all this. The former, I fully expected, all along."

And 'then', they feel what happens, and how out of control it all begot. Such that Almighty then looks over at his twelve year old equal in all but First True Title. "Now, you may intercede."

Takano blinks, as Frigurina vanishes from sight of that fine day. As 'why' is too clear to their Net enhanced 'vision'.

"She better stop it fast then."

Two other souls nearby, attached to the Norn of the Past, heard, and traded a pensive look. And given such was 'not' easy to achieve from Rei, it made Troubadour _that_ much more scared.

* * *

><p>*Prior, Sol MWCG-Station*<p>

"You mean Master did 'that' to you?"

Eros looked over, as both walked to the living quarters zone, towards a guest area that Eros was vectoring towards. This as he replies back. "One does not forget the meaning of discipline, when one is lain of hind, to the blade of his wrath. Such was my day of reckoning for my insular attitude of my youth."

Sigrun stops and looks uneasily. "Wow. Remind me not to miff off my Master, as I too hath had a childhood, full of angst."

For a moment, the two stand upon a raised walkway, some five tiers up, one with an overlook that was set apart from the Station viewports here, a vast construct of endless panes of transparasteel viewports, held together with clear-vinyl spidersilk bonds, strengthened further with energy field seals that barely taxed the onboard Hikari Tree pair, that resided upon the Station. Such was a near seamless windowed viewscape that was unobstructed, of all space beyond.

Such that framed them both, thinking of far more inward thoughts.

"We're alike, that is for sure."

Sigrun blushed some, uncertain as how to take that. Eros did, only because of what he kept echoing in his skull, from that Meeting. He starts to move his hand towards her, a motion she somehow misses, only in time to see movement retreat the other way. She blinks, before Eros then gulps out... "Um... ah... your quarters, after a long day milady."

Eros starts off, but Sigrun for a moment, almost infers to ask about Eros's quarters instead, before she simply follows, they both stopping at a generic enough looking hatch. Eros then wipes his hand across the nearby locking security panel, and the door opens.

And both promptly blink, at a... "_What the snishh?_" ...sight Eros makes unwilling curse of! Sigrun pulls _such_ a face, at the sight of all akin, of a pink in **freakin** pink, love hotel room, out the wazzu! Eros just looks at the heart shaped bed, for the radiation hazard that it all probably is, and yelps... "_What happened to the chamber?_"

Sigrun however, with too much memory imprint of 'such' things, from her own Hildish time, as well as sniff of the air, noting the clear use of spell energy incumbent. She just calmly replies... "URD!" ...in kind.

Suddenly, a small 'voice' whispers into Eros's ear! "_Common, you know you want to 'be; with her, big boy._" ...which Eros has more than enough mind to realize to suddenly _swat_ at his right left ear! "What just talked in my ear!" ...as Sigrun looks over, and sees a mini-Urd suddenly spin backwards, before righting her mini self.

"Hmmph, he's more witting that Keiichi was, to this stuff." ...this mini-Urd rights her mini-nosebleed cloth as well, just before Sigrun nabs her!

"Urd! What's the meaning of this?" ...a _peeved_ goddess of Fate stabs in tone, at her supposed sister of the Past. Eros backs up some, away from the scene, in clear discomfort, as Urd just weakly offers out... "What's it look like? Just trying to help." ...before Sigrun suddenly WAGGLES the mini-Urd in her right hand, in a mania! "It _looks_ like, you want me to do the WRONG thing here Sister!"

"Stop! Stop! Stop the ride please! *Urp* ...gonna hurl here!"

Eros looks on befuddled, as Sigrun stops and holds the mini Urd, like a doll she _really_ wants to pop! "I'll do worse, if you don't _immediately_ apologize! And get **out** here Chrono! I can sense you as well!"

The said goddess pops out into sight, in mini-format as well, a sight that Eros just flat out isn't used to, hence he's feeling about at that moment, a mindset that Keiichi _long_ was used to. This as Chrono just bades in defense. "I didn't ask for her! She nosed her way in! Someone that has _work_ to get back to!"

"When I'm good and ready, thank you." Mini-Urd just spouts back, as Sigrun just growls _that_ much more angsty. Sigrun just retorts back. "I 'am' a tattletale, so you know."

"But also as reserved as another of our Sisters." Urd accuses back. Sigrun fangs over... "Belldandy is her own person, as I am of myself! Forget thee not of that! My conduct is none of your concern!"

Eros really is blinking, as he finds fear too entrenching for his own good to speak, all this while Urd just shakes her mini melon, and then promptly flips out of Sigrun's grasps, and pops out into 'full' nosebleed format! Urd just eyes a stern Sigrun back with... "Perhaps it should, if you don't go off who you naturally are. Even I can feel all of it, all the way back home."

Sigrun really blows a gasket! "STOP intruding unto things _not_ of your concern! This and 'more' that is not your concern! It's not like I go out of my way to do the same thing to you, _sister!_"

That suddenly riled Urd's code. She just leans back in, and seethes of an old wound being prodded at. "_Oh really. Sister, is it?_"

Eros really feels blank fear, as Chrono suddenly pops into full format mode, and waves her hands at the two goddesses suddenly! "Whoa! Whoa guys! Let's not go overboard here!"

"_Why not_." Sigrun suddenly spouts, Urd eyeing back without yield. Chrono gulps, not sure herself what to do, as Urd just levels in turn. "So much for letting go of the past. I for one, should know."

"Have we?" Sigrun fangs back in turn. Estranged was becoming a near physical format, for a word, as the two stared at each other. Eros was starting to try and want to say something, of which _anything_ would have halted outright, what happened next. Chrono however, was trying the same, with words she flat out didn't realize the trigger value of. "Come on! You two are sisters! So you both have problems. It doesn't mean you _ have_ to get angry about it, with each other!"

"_You don't understand._" ...both Norns grind out, which turns a tone particularly dark, as Sigrun just lays it out. "You didn't get traded for a... _being_ that didn't fully belong in Heaven with us all. I got traded to Hild, for _Urd_ here!"

Urd just snarls back... "Oh I _did_ appreciate it all. Like I ever got a full chance, even from our Father for it all. I'm only sorry, that you got in treatment, what I probably would have gotten back instead, from Hild!"

Sigrun... "Sorry doesn't even **cut** it! And even after _all_ this time, all the supposed healing, there has been _always_ that jealousy I've had of you, for stealing my life! Even if I know better, I'm still pissed off about it all!"

Urd... "Then you know essentially, how I felt, _every_ time a goddess looked at me, as if I was something to be destroyed, all to save everyone else, a hint of discomfort, just for me even being around!"

"Then you don't understand goddesses very well!"

"And 'you' made for a poor demon!"

Silence... still... even space beyond it seemed, went still, waiting for what was bound to happen next. Eros _really_ would have said the right thing, there and then, if he had _forced_ anything out in turn, of bravery. It was because he couldn't, hardly truly his fault as it stood, that it was Chrono, that said the wrong thing again, without meaning to. "I... I didn't...

...just... just don't start..."

"_No_..." ...Sigrun... *Spell flare to hands*

Urd... *energy crackle to hers* "..._let's_."

Chrono... "_Help._" *Hands pleading.*

(End Act VI)


	8. Act VII

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Eternity**

Volume III

Act VII

* * *

><p>It was a dark and stormy day ahead.<p>

(No joke.)

"Will you guys watch where you are... **EEK!**" ...an already frazzled as heck Silver Wings Valkyrie yelps, as detonations of spell energy, flare around the enclosed area, she is in! This scattering all those around her, for all sense of dear life!

* * *

><p>"You all might want to...*<em><strong>Blink!<strong>_*" ...another Silver Wings calls out, before a **TREMENDOUS** clang, just makes those around her, save one, move in closer instead! She just blinks, and just looks over at her long time love.

"This could get rough dear."

A Blue Wings just shrugs. "I'll be fine, I think I got the gist of that, for awhile now."

Belldandy just smiled at Keiichi.

Before a _**loud**_ clang just wiped all smiles away.

* * *

><p>The other Silver Wings, wasn't smiling at all, to begin with. Wasn't about to change anytime soon, as a stray spell blast flare of mixed electrical and temporal driven energies, <strong>smacked<strong> into the nearby inner wall bulkhead, of the Station common zone, where an arcade was planned for at some unknown point in the future. Something dreadfully in doubt, as the authors of the effect that nearly shears the affected wall hull, into dust, then tumble into view, causing several Alliance types to bolt away for _further_ dear life! (Including one Griffional that bravely manages to pluck an Assat and Silveren soul away, deftly!)

Chrono sees the damage, and the quick notion of energy fields damaged as well, preventing proper seals against atmosphere pressure loss. She screeches at the offenders with... "_URD! SIGRUN! STOP FIGHTING!_"

"_**Why?**_" ...two anger, mania goddess driven souls snap out, as both literally _tumble_ into view, in a hardly elegant scene of a hair pulling fracas of a cat fight! Chrono sees this and then hears next to her... "That just isn't right." ...from a random Katath male quips, his yellow with white striped skin taking his cocking yellow-pink eyes oddly. Chrono just looks at the random Alliance citizen soul, then back at the _really_ hair tearing fracas, that shoots off strange power bolts all around, with her own oddly cocked eye.

"More than you can imag... ACK! _HEY!_" ...as a sudden, and particularly nasty spell discharge, off a particularly snarling shout from Sigrun, makes Chrono dive to push away the Katath, as well as herself, off the right, before the discharge, clips several consoles, and then the windowed bulkheads, straight at open space! The spell slams into the said viewports, and a serious breach occurs!

"Hull breach_... augh...!_" ...comes from one other voice finally, that is forced to pay attention to something else, other than a sight that Eros cannot comprehend like he should, as atmospheric pressure for non energon and Synthetic sub-types, drops to quickly dangerous levels!

And yet two goddesses still tumble, as a strange comical sight, is anything _but!_

"_: - Hull energy seals compromised! Backup integrity compromised! - :_" ...the overhead comm from a Synthetic controller, suddenly announced, as Eros grasps at his neck. He's not the only one. Chrono sees this, and then sees in short order the brawl move further along down the vast open corridor, one full of too _long_ a span of such open area viewports.

Sigrun just thinks first, unaffected by the atmospheric loss... "(_What the heck is __**their**__ problem with each other? Even 'I' thought they were both past that stuff! Awww Heaven for it...)_" ...as she aims her provisional level spell aim, one more than effective enough for what she had been pre infused of knowledge upon, prior to her arrival to the Mortal Plane. (Being a Silver Wings demanded such for even a Second Class goddess.)

She aims her arms at, despite the chaos still all too near. "_Mend the shattered heart of the walls that 'do' protect, and 'do' give life!_" ...as a burst of her spell arms, quickly causes the shattered viewport, to at the minimum, repair back up, to stabilize the atmosphere pressure loss, though the shielding systems are beyond her adept spell power, at present. However despite, she hears... "Nice work... *x2 coughs* ...milady." ...from the Katath near her. She looks with a good, if jittered nod back, before another round of spiking chaos, forces Chrono's attention!

And with it, another section of the viewport indeed is damaged, afar down. Chrono just gulps. "I'm gonna be busy here for a bit." ...as she shoots off to do a quick series of mending spell jobs, for the next good two minutes.

The Katath nearby, then coughs out, looking at... "Can we do something to help Commander?"

Eros looks on stunned still, his own right hand at his neck, more from a choking fear, rather than breathing problems... "Help... I... ah... I dunno..."

"_Commander!_" ...the Katath snaps in turn, Eros jerking his head over, as another blast is forced of Chrono's attention. Eros blinks and nods, semi unwillingly. "Uh... ah... yes... aye... the... the station guard! Guard captain!"

The shout to the overcomm brings a holoscreen dead in Eros's face. As the green and brown faced Griffional Guard captain appears. "_- We see it. What... what are your orders. -_"

Eros again hesitated. This time because of what he remembered from knowledge of the Galactic campaign. He forced out _truly_ despite, another blast shockwave helping such along. "Prepare site to site in close tactics, and have the Trees assist on... ulp... my order."

"_- Understood Commander. -_" ...the Guard captain nods back, before 'another' spell slam makes for increasing panicked yells.

Eros finally had to admit. "(_He could be wrong._)"

* * *

><p>She found it rare that she was unmoving of such sights. However 'whom' was locked in blade upon blade, with her uncertain beloved, caused such a rare stunned exposition. Such then could magnify the confused as heck face, of a Lord Knight, that was acting anything as confidently as one should be, as he was forced to face down a face from an ancient past, from... "...been 'that' many years, since the days of Training."<p>

The foe locked in seemingly all of lethal sight, upon him, just sniped back. "Seems all too morose, that I'd return after all, for what I suspected _all_ along. That she, is _mine_ after all!"

"Huh?" ...comes one heck of a confused mortal voice, as Lind just gaffs... "That again?" ...added from Jora of the watching flock stunned... "_Still?_" ...which in turn in angry retort from a defender(?) "I thought we settled all that!"

The Spirit of the Blade (no joke,) just grunted back first, with his glowing wide blade base katana-scimitar hybrid blade, upon Morphemic, in an expert stroke that finds an equally expert defense parry, in return from Imladris, that had both blades at wicked odd angles, the high slant slash against a low parry block. It's added to with...

"Then a reminder is fully needed." ...the Spirit snips back.

Another fight starts off of this exchange, one Lind watched, a tic frozen with a most unused emotion, saturating her senses. Jora zips over, with Bryna in tow. "Do we do anything, or just... _well_... watch?"

Lind, the emotion of memory itself, holding her stance in place, just whispers out... "We... watch..." ...this making Jora alone look, as an _old_ memory of the _last_ time she saw this duel, have her attention in twain.

Keiichi just looks over at Belldandy, before a **terse** clash of blades, halts further acts of the tongue, sight taking over.

* * *

><p>Another memory, drives the blind actions of two half-in-so-combatants, that just are laying into each other more, than they themselves initially intended anyway. This as Urd just snarl grunts at Sigrun, her left hand bound in Sigrun's right, the mirror opposite, of Sigrun's own left, in Urd's right, as both simultaneously act all Matrix-esc like in their movements, (given goddess speeds,) of both attacking, and defending against the same, with their rather still of all sloppy combat movements.<p>

And nary a _thought_ of what they are doing around them, or whom they are even harming, they just snap at each other, where code speak seems their only avenue to 'talk' though. Such comprises during myriad spell flung actions, as... "You stole my life! Why me instead of **you**, down in that place!"

Urd snarls back at Sigrun... "That was my _damned_ mother that caused that! I was as helpless to all that crap, as you were!"

Another random spell flung, nary realized, as Sigrun bleeds out... "You should feel what I did! I don't want this pain in my memories! You can have them **blast it!**"

More spell damaging the same, ala Urd in turn... "Tell that crap to Father! I'd do the same, except he'd just smack me away from heaven, to spite what I am!"

"Then why hasn't he **done** so Sister!"

"The same _crap_ why you asked him!" ...Urd in turn back.

More damaging unfocused spells, a strange tone of the same from Sigrun... "How'd you even know! And even so, I'm still _mad_ for what happened!"

"Obviously! You're acting like me too damn much here!" ...not noticing her next spell flare. Sigrun in angst driven turn... "I don't know dang it! Seeing you mess with me, just made me want to PUNCH you!"

"Fine job of that! I thought Skuld was bad enough, without a bigger version of her messing with me!" ...another strong spell outburst.

Another from Sigrun, which was adhered with... "I thought I was compared to _Belldandy_ instead!" ...whit the inflection of underlying anger at the not as present, (but quite occupied Norn,) causes Urd to suddenly flip _both_ of them out of their weird tumble tussle, _scattering_ quite a few Alliance personnel all about, as Urd just snarls back, at a low crouch. "Do _not_ bring Belldandy into this. Not only is she _WAY_ far removed from all of this, she better than both us combined, by a **magnitude** I can't even describe here! Besides, why are you **hating** on either of us like that suddenly? All I did was try to be fun with you here!"

Sigrun, on all fours, disheveled as heck, just hiccups, between sobs and shakes... "Because when Hild pulled that stuff on me, she did it in ways that was like _acid_ upon a most physical soul!" ...this Urd gulps at. Sigrun just lays it out. "Master should shove me into the Luna Dungeon, for what I did, when Hild used 'that' kind of help, back then! I know I've said that crud already, but it really STILL hurts, when I am _exposed_ to such things!"

Urd doubles her gulping, realizing the details behind all of this. "You mean Hild used Infringement Code, in your soul-code substructure, that allowed her Demonic influence to be magnified against your goddess code? I... I had no idea."

Sigrun about yells again, but Urd finally relents with arms blared up... "**Wait!** I'm... I'm really sorry! I didn't realize it was _that_ deep! If I'd known..." ...this in turn Sigrun holds her breath, her memories of she really thought was long past... "She really _hated_ me, for... for not being you. Hild did it as much against our Father, as much as I. The things she did, I just can't put into words." ...Sigrun about falls into her hands, the improbability of the motion that would have left her on her knees, in a still on-all-fours position, floating all the same, is interceded by Urd offering. "And hence why I should butt out of yours and Eros's relationship."

Sigrun looks up through her tears, _just_ as shimmering sounds, along with mechanical electronic weapon snap sounds, makes them both look up and around _finally_ around them! Urd for one sees. "_Oh crap_." ...as a further sound of chime shimmering echoes ply from the sight of two fully empowered Hikari tree avatars, the two goddesses _more_ than recognizing the entrapment spell energy, being held in check, as in front of them, of surrounding, the result of a teleported in assault team of Station Alliance troops, with charged Ionic stun rifled, held at the unsteady ready. The _large_ Vulcan-gun version in the Griffional Guard captain's feathered clutch, is _particularly_ unsettling.

Finally does it dawn on the two Norns, to note _what_ they did. Such at that moment, that Chrono zips in, all weary from multiple spell chants, stops in to yell at them both... "Are you both done nearly obliterating this place?"

Urd just looks back meekly... "Oops?" ...Sigrun too jittered to respond.

"Oh really now." ...this in turn, the next cardiac arrest inducing moment, for everyone present not prepared, **startled** the same, as such even nearly causes the same from... "L... LADY FRIGURINA! / M... MOTHER!"

A _peeved_ off as all looking, _full_ aged and sized mother of two offending Norns, appeared in _full_ glory of beauty, that Belldandy hails perfection from, as well as the anger that seemed engendered of its own mode, that _wrath_ itself seemed borne of, for all other examples, throughout all time and existence.

It was causing the proper effect, _all around_. Such that Frig's face was still 'soft' enough, where the wrath was filled with another word: disappointed. The _worst_ parental emotion to have for a sibling.

"_Well?_" Frigurina prodded, daring 'any' kind of response, to be rendered back, from her Daughters. The two Norns act in 'well' measure, of saying _zilch_, in response. (The retort back, probably would have _shorn_ subspace, and the Station with it, in an instant.)

Chrono however, offers out, through her weary panting. "I'm... I'm sorry, My Great Lady..." ...this in turn Frigurina bades a hand up to halt Chrono by. "Nay, your conduct in this, I will leave in the graces of a General currently absent. Sayeth no more there, will I." ...which puts Chrono in an even more _uneasy_ mood, before she bows over a bit, hands on her legs in weariness. Frigurina then in turn, just folds her arms, and taps her right foot impatiently, such in turn one Alliance Assat tech watching afar, leans over to an Illuminaran version. "My mother did that, when I was dumb." ...which gets a few looking eyes, one of which, the motherly judge present, then puts forth.

"I _should_ leave you both in the custody of these fine beings around us, for the damage you caused to this place." ...as celestial eyes, look around, Sigrun in particular, wincing at all the patch jobs Chrono was forced to expend her energies upon. The number was not 'small' in number either. Frig looks over, then eyes one particular Alliance soul, watching in numb amazement, amongst other wrecked emotions, before the First Seat then imparts more. "_But_, it would seem we have a chat with our mutual Creator Dear, concerning the information inherit here. However, punishment will _apparently_ be left, to the actual owner of this station." ...which really makes Sigrun wince, and Urd swallow shallow. Frigurina... "The merit of such, incumbent on the fact, you both were so blind, you hath be of miracle, did not _slay_ anyone here. Nevermind the damage to one 'other' here, that is of inherit cause of all this."

_That_ shot Sigrun's head over, as she finally sees the eyes of one, that look back with a laden fear that is readily hard to keep in check.

"(_No... Eros..._)" ...of mind said chap, looks away from her suddenly.

As such, damage control began, with a snap of stern fingers, unto back a Residence familiar.

* * *

><p>...on the other hand...<p>

Three **strict** as stiff blade parries, come in **so** hard from the Blade Spirit's weapon, it trades actual sparks off of a parried Morphemic! This before three more offended back in turn by Morphemic's owner, that one should have cracked the other into ruin! The next three that follow, with maneuvering martial jinks and spins, seems to leave logic in the dust.

Lind sees this, and _wants_ to cheer her Beloved on, but seeing who the opponent is, _still_ saps her emotions, for that moment!

Imladris in turn just parry blunts two more shots off, before leveling another of his own, upon his opponent's blade, before he hop skips back to regain sense of composure by! The Blade Spirit's quick in follow assault however, is one Imladris is forced to empower a snapping retort of... "_BELAY!_" ...a stark swipe of his weapon, followed up of a Tyr empowered energy wake of Incarnum-rubicon, that **burst** shoves the Spirit back with, to a good skid of his boots!

A terse moment of Kensai between the two, before Imladris offers... "Improved."

"So have ye." ...of an opponent in return.

"Ah..." ...comes in a third, rather bewildered voice, all eyes looking over, as Keiichi just quips out. "Maybe something for the lost in plot of all this here, perhaps?" ...with a kooky finger pointing up.

"Who's that little one?" ...the Spirit then asks, and gets _**GLARED**_ at, by the replete Gold Wings in presence, thought the one from a Silver Wing, is deterred instead, in favor of replying to Keiichi... "His apologies, I am certain, but so you may know Dear, our guest... (x3 as one voice: _Intruder_...) ...is the Spirit of the Blade, by the name of Edge. (Jora: _How original_.) Of whom, he is a Class One spirit, of the title same."

Keiichi blinks. "Wait... you mean even weapons have Spirits too?"

Edge just puts in, to a cute defensive facade in turn... "_I am the Spirit of that which all warriors call their life, on the battlefield! _ Dare not presume such as I, as some trinket of a being, in your mind!"

"_Ahem._" ...comes in the quick, from Lind 'and' Imladris in turn, this before other eyes see Edge in turn, eyes them two back, a look that riles Imladris well and good, and Lind in turn, an uneasy vein in kind." Keiichi sees this, and quips off enough knowledge. "_Ahh._.. is... is he... it can't be..."

Belldandy sighs, and nods to Keiichi's keen insight. "To be certain to risk offending, Blade Spirit Edge was once in... well... competition, for Lind's heart."

Aye, _that_ begot uneasy looks from Lind, moreso from Imladris. (Though which of the two was the _worse_ of such unease, was a probably neck and neck thing there.) Edge just 'edged' in turn, with full intent. "I came to ascertain that which was my heart's desire. It would seem, the one that 'beat' me to such a reward, is no longer acting fit for the same here. Hence my place in return here!"

Lind reacted with a disgusted glare, as Imladris in turn quickly defends... "And it would seem, the lessons from our last duel, did not pay heed as I all but cleaved into your skull with! All of that, is LIND'S choice! **NOT!** OURS!"

Lind just growled more, as Jora just snaps out for her own brethren. "There are others here, _this time_, that would object to your course of action, Spirit!" ...of which, a bevy of Gold Wing stares, looked like they would finish Imladris's old duel, for him!

Edge however, for whatever insane reason, just put back in mocking... "If so, a _warrior_ would be humbled by lasses that assisted him. I would expect _better_ objection, from the one that defeated me, yet does not earn what was apparently won!" ...which Lind is neutral in any response upon. The same of the traded look she and Imlade have.

Keiichi looked the Spirit over. A dark long haired, somewhat wild looking in places, red head, with tiger stripe markings, over his face. The clothing was of like leather chaps, somewhat Peorth stylized in look, in well beaten tan colorings, with black underlying most areas not covered by the leathers. Boots of similar style, rounded out all else, where the pants and jacket of leathers, were held together by medium sized iron rings. The same that were apparently of earrings, and a small nose ring, of the same. The rest of the look, was of a wild, well beaten in theme, that was of a warrior that had seen 'many' battles. The eyes were of a cold stare, almost a dead one, though the red in orange hues were still 'reserved' enough here, which was suddenly to Keiichi, a hint of something wrong here.

Not so apparently, of the sword he ld, almost like the Conan sword, except the setup was of a pommel that was curved towards the length of the blade, two more iron rings tipping each end. Another at the bottom of the wrapped handle. The blade was a well beat in, dented and worn in steel blade, that looked as wicked, as the owner aiming it.

All of this done, with an eye at one, that Keiichi thought was nuts for speaking to _Valkyries_ in such a manner. Edge just spat back at the mortal in noting this. "What of it mortal?"

Keiichi just barks back, arms wackily thrust upwards! "They're still ladies you ding bat! That old male thing is so dumb, I should have yelled at Tamiya for it, (if not for the fact he'd have yanked my head off.) Watch your manners already, and all that!" ...which gets cute smiles from the fems all around, and another notch in a Knight's inner soul logbook.

And in turn, a aim of Edge's blade, at Keiichi instead. The said mortal gulps in hearing... "Care to defend that mortal?"

"_**- I'd object**__. -_" ...comes in dangerous turn, from Imladris's blade, set right at Edge's apple at the neck! Such that the look next from 'all' the Valkyries, was rather fearful, given the _wrathful_ 'hint' plied within, of used tone. Edge managed past that, in accusing. "So... so you'd defend that, rather than what you won from me, instead?"

"And _you_ forget my heed, from that day." Imladris warns... "One hath such, that such a decision of General Lind, is not of _ours_ to impose upon!"

A strange 'hum' sound comes from the apparent 'focus' of this standoff. One that Imladris hears, and gets a _strange_ vibe, one that causes him to look at Lind. The expression there, was one Imladris didn't have the proper definition of, in his mind. Lind however puts forth, in a way that makes Jora cock an eye over.. "A lacking decisiveness apparently."

"Sister?" Jora remarks in a surprise of something 'she' feels. Imladris however finds trying the same, is _blocked_ by a mental parameter, by Lind herself. The same that 'peeks' across the other Valkyries, and one client mortal that suddenly looks at Belldandy... "Does she mean that..." ...which is stopped by a cute finger upon his lips. Belldandy adds in quickly with this... "We should not give away the answer."

"The heck does that mean?" Imladris eyes back weirdly, at his Cousin.

Another not into the hint, just spats out on his own intended whim... "It means..." ...with a lifted blade, one Imladris immediately reassumes a defensive posture against, as Edge _levels_ in tone wise... "...we see who's WORTHY!" ...with another **massive** clash of blades.

Between the vicious looking blade stroke, and the sudden well of anger Imladris has in turn, he misses something 'else' behind Edge's tone. As Edge then pulls back, resetting his attack posture by pulling his fully weight of stance, into a wide leg setup, his blade still pointed at Imladris, in this ungainly looking stance, one Imladris recognizes of format, this prepared to strike, with words smacked in of taunt. "Come and show her, your worth unto me, if you have what thee!"

Imladris does and says nothing, but stands there. Holding his blade upright, in a standard waiting pose, Edge then suddenly completely reorients his body, in a smooth motion of majestic speed, to double flip his blade, and then use the momentum to spin into a wide angle blade spinning attack, right at the Knight.

And still Imladris doesn't move, up to the point the blade of Edge, is about to cleave at him.

At which point, he quips openly, unto himself. "Nay Partner, I hath this."

Lind raises a cocked eye.

* * *

><p>"What are <em>you<em> guys doing here?"

"Full day." ...Keima quipped to Takano, as a well sized gathering, (including two all but incarcerated goddesses,) watch as Chrono gaffs at the sight of her two _long_ time friends! Ere just smiles back, head tilted. "We're assigned here."

Ex however quips with a good warble... "Perhaps we should save further for later." ...as Chrono looks back up, as the three near the Temple, watch from afar, as eyes turn back to a scene that is a continuation of the mess from the Station, as Sigrun and Urd sit on their knees, as a still peeved as heck Frigurina and neutral Almighty, the former back in her twelve year old version, the same of a Father of All, neither of which had rather cute faces to behold, at that moment.

Comfort wasn't as such, from anyone around watching.

Skuld for one, quips out... "I _am_ supposed to learn something from all this?"

"If I allow it." ...Almighty put out as a 'reminder', this as Frigurina then looks over, as Eros looks around at a place he's never been to before. Nevermind the situation along with. Frigurina just wonders... "(_I wonder if he's ready indeed. I thought better of him prior._)"

"Give such a chance." ...Frigurina hears in turn from Almighty, whom just stands in a calm hinds behind back posture. Frigurina however makes objection of... "That _chance_ nearly killed many innocent souls, Love!"

Almighty nary reacts, though two daughters do, (and Skuld in family 'reflection', in worry,) as Frigurina then levels into two exchanged Norns... "Your conduct today, is now in the minds of all those, supposed to trust us! Even I for one, am reserved about mind wiping an _entire_ galaxy's populace, of what was scene, though I should, in great part to the fact, that goddesses do NOT put innocents in danger, _ever!_"

Urd cocked an eye back. "What about Keiichi then, he..."

"Willing choice, is the _difference_..." Almighty corrects for Urd, whom wilts in kind... "...for one that is knowledgeable of his place, that he remained as so, despite _My_ attempts to cease what is now present. His Status is honored for his willingness. Even with the harm is has caused." ...this He looks over at Keiichi's pensive looking parents, sitting on the grass, nearby the Residence. Frigurina takes up in duet... "The same is not as said, for the souls that witnessed your display."

"I'm sorry." Sigrun whispered out, which Urd looked over in sharing the guilt. Frigurina just sighs and wipes at her long tresses upon her brow. Urd then asks next, in an amending tone to both defend, as well as ask of amending ignorance. "Is it then true, that my Sister Sigrun here, is the same as I, in duality?"

Almighty stared at Urd, which Urd weathered, before Almighty offered... "Truth."

Sigrun gulps out... "How do I get rid of such code?"

"You won't." ...comes from a _most_ unwanted voice. Such Takano moans out... "Oh great..." ...as Hild stands in her twelve year old version of her apparent nominal demonic height, glory, and skimp of cloth. Hild just stares at Takano, whom just looks away from discomfort.

"Why _not._" ...Sigrun whispers out in low, her morbid state still putting the clamps on any further emotionalism. Hild just looks at her _very_ removed relation, and remarks. She then waltzes over, nary a care for her words that come out, cold and clear to behold. She stops with a spin, and far too close for Sigrun's comfort, quips. "Because we hate you, little one."

"You little..." Urd about _started_, before Frigurina puts in with rising tension. "So much that you'd corrupt her goddess side, with demonic code?"

Hild just calmly snipped back, all cute sounding of tone, even a 'smile' back at her Doublet. "Seemed fair, given whom was sent in Trade."

"_You_..." ...celestial parents around look, as even Frode and Ishara nearby, are blinking, as a mortal version just snaps... "...you _dare_ treat your own children this way?" ...as Takano just has a rather wrathful look of her own. Enough that Keima has to reach a hand over to try and keep his wife calm. Takano knew better whom she chastised towards, but still... "How could ya all be _that_ callous!"

Almighty just makes a light smirk, as Hild banters back, to one she 'did' appreciate of a motherly vein. The context however... "Our ways are not as simple as yours mortal."

"Indeed?" Keima then took a banter back at, which had a _lot_ of human examples unsaid, contained in that one word. Hild blinks, and sees Keima's own history, with enough of such vein to make the CEO wonder. Takano accents with... "From what I've seen, ya'll lucky some child care worker ain't come up there, and done what for ta ya all!"

"One indeed should wonder." Frigurina echoes a pose Almighty has, as she leans a look over to her Beloved. Almighty just looked at Hild, as the CEO relented. "Objection noted _good_ mortal."

Good thing Keima managed to keep Takano down there, as Hild then turns and brings heart to the heartless matter. "Despite, We are spiteful as _The Bitch_, when our own Daughter is taken from us. And then we 'demand' one, done back to ensure you both feel pains of, for what you did unto Us in turn. Save details needless of boring conversation here..." ...which look _anything_ as such, from the angry faces of two Norns at the heart of all this. Hild... "...we ensured that to make all things Equal, that _neither_ of our Daughters, would be pure."

The next Hild eyes Almighty with dripping venom. None of which Almighty flinches at, as Hild stabs in... "You took our Daughter, out of fear and distrust, from 'your' actions, as much as mine, that you wanted protected from all else Around. _We_ in turn, damaged that, which was borne of joy _I_ was abstained from, and in turn corrupted so that pain equaled pain." ...the last Hild was in close, the breath of anger literally smoking from her nostrils. (_Very_ much visible.) Such Hild finishes her spiel... "Pain for _pain_. What else is there for it."

"Such that may save us all." Almighty responded back. The **slap** Hild gave to his left cheek, did something _unfathomable_.

"Is... is that...?" Urd _gasped_, as Almighty rubbed his twelve year old set cheek, of a warm, sticky feeling. He looks back at his own left hand of a decent smudge of... "Hmm... so I can bleed, if need be."

Frigurina lunges over, as Hild blinks, then looks at her finger nails. "Huh... guess I need a trim." As she looks back, the cut on a Mighty cheek, already gone. The _message_ was already well sent as such. Hild then suddenly blanches at the sight of... "Oh dear Hell..." ...as Almighty looks, at Frigurina making a quick lick of Almighty's left hand!

Yeah, eyes around boggle, as Frigurina quips to a neutral faced Creator. "Wow, such a _rare_ taste."

Hild just **growls**, as Frig once again one ups her Doublet. This before Takano _warbles_ out, with one heck of a weirded out face! "Will you all stop being weird?"

Even Keima has to remark back, to a hazard... "Takano, you've been here for _awhile_ right?" ...and such **TO** a hazard, upon Takano's fist **slap** to his noggin!

A good number of various questions of Almighty's vector, is quickly steered unto. "I will redirect to the cause of this situation..." ...as eyes laden on two Norns again... "...unto as said before. Despite all that has come and gone, this result indeed 'may' save us all. That is depending on the conduct my Friend chooses, upon his return, concerning all of this."

"Uh oh..." Urd trades a look with Sigrun, as Hild then retorts... "We don't need 'that' metal bucket to conduct the manner of parental discipline here."

"I disagree." Frigurina responds back, returning to her arm folded pose of the start of the scenario here. "Such actions would seek us 'protect' these two, from one who's works were sundered upon. Plus the aspect of Master and Apprentice, seems more appropriate here."

Sigrun gulps, no sign of her current 'problem', upon any resolution here. Urd then hears from Frigurina... "The other half, one supposes if _her_ current relationship, should be annulled as punishment." ...this Urd trades a look _suddenly_, towards Troubadour and Rei. The latter outright crying out... "_Wait! __**Don't**__ take Mommy away!_" ...which Frig winces at, thrice so for Urd, in hearing! Such became the unintended point, that Frigurina expected anyway, from any child that feared losing a parent. One where love was of a vein, that made even Hild pause her breath.

Urd realizes 'that' watershed moment, as such she trades a most silent look of understanding with Frigurina, right there and then. Sigrun senses this, and on reflex, reaches over a left hand to hold Urd's right. Frig sees this, and then trades a look with Hild, who cocks her own infernal head back, with semi-amazement.

Almighty just levels out then... "_Both then_, I will leave instead, to one absent here, as I suspect the last lesson, lies with one that embodied the desire of family most, even unto I and akin."

Urd cocks an eye. "Eh? Cousin will..."

"Yes." Almighty just finished. Frigurina then ties a 'bow' around this, imparting... "Your actions are under Review, for the moment. The use of spells, prior to Lord Tyr's return, would be _most_ unwise."

Urd just waves her free left hand comically. "Oh sure, sure! No problem!" ...which Sigrun just shakes her head.

Skuld then injects... "At least it'll be quiet." ...which Frig eyes back, side long. "I guess Sentaro can go back home then." ...which Skuld blinks weirdly, before Sentaro jumps in, nabbing Skuld's hand on overreaction to what he witnessed... "I'll be sure Skuld doesn't do anything either ma'am!"

Skuld just yelps back at the bloke of her encoded heart... "Who said I'd do _anything?_ What does **that** mean?"

"I just... I don't... Skuld I..." ...Sentaro stammers, which starts lightening up the mood in the area, vastly. Skuld just _growls_ on in! "_**Sentaro!**_"

The chuckles and giggles all around, doesn't help Sentaro from Skuld's blushing ire there. Sentaro swore he felt a haughty sisterly version of 'his' own there, of the Net.

Frigurina just shakes her chuckling head, and then offers... "I suppose we should give a warning update to Tyr then."

Sigrun implies in... "Isn't Master still named 'Imladris'?" ...of decent confused eye. Almighty actually blinks, as Frig just snips back. "Don't you have a more immediate worry of the heart?" ...as she turns to hold at her ear, like holding a comm-earpiece, as Sigrun looks over at Eros again, whom looks away from her again, again. The same soul, looking lost as hell, at that moment of presence.

Further of any thought however, given the prior focus abstained from probing what was occurring on yonder of the Net, that was starting to focus on other matters, are ALL suddenly shot back to another focus, as Frig 'links' into the Net, and quickly finds where Imladris is.

All detail attached, when Frigurina sees it, causes her to suddenly YELP... "**EH?** What the Light is _**HE**_ doing there?"

"Eh?" ...comes from all familial vectors, before a mass 'Net-link' from the family occurs, and they all see as well, the situation that is occurring. Along with the Net alluding to 'more' details, that was intended. Takano just gleeps out... "Lind-grrl is a _playa?_" ...which snap nets twin comical shark tooth shouts from parents back of... "_**Watch ye mouth mortal!**_" ...from Ishara and Frode in simult! Takano waving back meekly in turn, with Keima somewhere behind her, in Okinawa, or such of hiding distance... "_Sorrwie... sorrwie_..."

"Oh, so _that's_ where he is." ...comes next for heads to turn at, as Isa just 'looks' in as well, float sitting all serene, if kooky looking in cute base wonderment. She then adds... "Hmm... hon is still such a thespian."

That causes Ishara to lean in, in an accusing, if cute looking manner. Isa notes this, with a... "What?"

"Forget to tell _something_ to me?"

"You never asked about my love life before."

"I _think_ 'this' is a good time for just that!" Ishara bites back with. Isa just raspberries back.

Almighty just remarks in cute/comical turn, with his head angled. "Love ever makes for interesting stories." ...which nets him back... "_Don't you start!_" ...ala Frig and Hild.

Chrono gulps, as Ere just meekly smiles, and reflects... "It indeed 'is' a lively place, down here." ...as Ex 'looks' on, within the Net, at a scene she needlessly worries of. (A fandom thang.) This before two Councilors eye them both, Eihwa and Peorth in non-respective turn, before what occurs 'following' of Net, stops all thought.

Isa just gulps... "Oh dear."

* * *

><p>The next great part of the tale, ends with <em>so<em> much, but begins with a terse moment enforced. Such that is what Edge levels in, with his master stroke. One that doesn't even land, as the _attack_ comes from Imladris instead, of a low slash blade strike, that retorts onto Edge's blade, of a **speed** all but one other witnessing present, are in awe of witnessing!

Edge is repulsed back of said blade retort, as Imladris is already in the finishing pose of his strike, when he glares at Edge, and makes of an _immediate_ follow through, with two **SNAP** spun in blade spin strikes that Edge manages to parry, the second _crushing_ unto Edge's blade, as Imladris _steels_ in with eye and tone alike.

"So be it."

It is all Edge hears, as Imladris just flat out takes full offensive, with a **pulse** burst of a wave of blue-red energy, _**shoving**_ the Spirit back, to then take in full, a _full_ sixteen blade exchange, that includes a chase into the tree line, towards area of _rough_ terrain!

"_Common!_" ...Soliana shouts, as a throng of Gold Wings suddenly shoot up, leaving one Platinum, a Silver, and a Blue Wing, the last who just yells, arms waving like mad... "Common **WHAT? **Do I look like a _bird_ here?"

Lind smirks, looking over, as Belldandy takes on cue with... "Perhaps this may help dear." ...as she leans in, pressing her forehead lightly onto Keiichi's, Keiichi more interested in the blush inducing tactile contact at first more, than the scene that Belldandy 'generates' into his nanite Net linked mind, of such that K1 can then keep up, as 'eyes' all around, of both Valkyries and Spaffa orbs, are 'borrowed', like some format of a sports camera suite setup.

The sight beholden, Keiichi remarks... "This feels like being on gold dude's ship-dingy." ...as 'sight' focuses on a duel that Lind also 'sees' the same, before she shakes her head, and then zips off to also follow the action.

In close of the particulars, Edge gets more than he **severely** demanded, as whatever his prior goal was, the current situation shows that despite the Blade Spirit's excellent abilities, ones derived on the essence of all warriors that see their own swords as ever a part of them, one of such he now combats, just is _far_ too powerful, skilled, and angry, to stand up against for long.

It is 'only' because Imladris restrains from full empowerment ability, that Edge isn't a smudge. All of this along a second sixteen part flurry, that zips and juts all along the broken, tree covered gulley they end up dueling within, one refrained from any apparent damage, again due to restrained abilities (amongst other watching reasons,) as skill is restrained to blade against blade, such that the sixteen part exchange, turns into a fourteen part, bounding all over heck and gone, amongst the valley, entering a three parry exchange, then a six... a four... a thirty... a **STRONG** double slashing twin set... before it _blurs_ into a number that approaches a _century_ mark, within blade struck speeds that warm the very air! (A few _sonic_ bursts to go along with.)

Keiichi-kun for one 'watching', just _blanches_ to Belldandy's hearing... "That's it. I'm staying a mechanic." ...to a Bell-chan akin giggle.

Phosus however, another watching, just looks with a reserved, glum stare, during the prolonged current duel exchange. "He should have finished the Spirit by now. He's being reserved again."

"Or generous." Demesus comments out, cocking her own head, ever to spar words with her ancient friend. A Valk Triad however just bemoans... "(x3): This isn't even a challenge to him. The Spirit might become offended."

Jora however cocks her own eye, eying the Spirit strangely. She mimics a Lind parade rest pose, in remarking. "The vibes of the Spirit aren't right. His colors aren't of a jealous notion. He's playing at something here."

"And hiding..." ...Karra quips, just as a Platinum Wings format, zip floats to approach the blade tussle, in close. The other Valkyries just smirk in kind.

Lind makes for a particularly in close approach, as the 'same' nigh endless blade exchange continues. This in the midst of the same however, Lind plies in through clashing blade screeches. "Perhaps it would be mindful of you both, to know that I already have made my choice?"

Imlade just ROARS in, with his own strokes... "That's what I told HIM!"

Edge just snarls in, in retort! "Then why am I here?"

"THAT'S what **I** want to know!" Imladris makes for an opening of a HARD swipe of his blade, one that Lind calmly reorients herself upside down, in time to easily avoid a sidelong blade swipe, that this time overpowers Edge's defense, and essentially **bats** him backwards, to a good crash landing! Imlade reacts with a sudden wince... "_Oops_... hope it wasn't too hard."

Lind just rolls her eyes, still looking upside down wise, as Edge just pops his head up comically, up from a good rubble pile made from his crash, as he snaps... "You call _that_ showing me what you got?"

Imlade just blanches back... "You _**want**_ to be literal paste, over the mountainside?" ...as he reorients to a passive stance, as far as floating goes. Lind however just blares back in kind... "Stop being a wuss with your powers, and just show _me_ the real mode of Tyr's make, _already!_"

Imlade of course overreacts to that, comically waving his arms all about, sword all wildly the same! "It's as if you WANT me to accidentally fry this Plane, in all truth!"

Lind in comical BLARE back, in kind... "I _**want**_ you to stop being a dope, and use what you have been gifted!"

"GIFTS CAN BE RETURNED!" Imlade YELPS back, which Lind just gives a good whack at a proto-gody noggin, with her sudden formed Diamond Axe! The **clang** is nice and stark, as Lind then follows up with... "Don't get angsty with me!"

"We're besides the point here!" ...***CLANG!***... "Eh?" ...Imlade just blinks, as a sight that SHOULD be frightening as all **heck** to gone, is turned on a comical tone of dime, as Edge made for attempt to gain attention back, Imlade too focused on Lind to care at that moment, suddenly alluding to a full empowered cleave of Edge's blade, onto Imladris's right side of his _head!_ An effect of such, that _any_ other being would have been cleaved in bloody twain of, instead is for Imladris of Tyr, an effect of hitting adamantium wall or something, given Imladris is not only unaffected, but even barely hinting that the attack could do more than intended. (For whatever amount that descript could do, against normal logic.)

Lind even blinks, as Imladris just eyes over weirdly... "Hey, I was talking to Lind here naïve."

Edge just blanches back. "_By the Spirits!_"

Imladris however pulls the blade aside with his left finger-o-hand, and notes of a light glowy tinge of milky... "Not completely." ...'blood', that notes of 'enough' of a cut got through. Imlade just weirdly eyes the strange white substance. "This stuff isn't gonna remain 'blood', for much longer, is it." ...as the 'cut' heals _prompt_.

"_Beloved_..." Lind _edges_ in, which Edge in turn, starts likewise... "You still haven't beaten me! I intend to win her..." ...which is stopped short with a _thunderous_ level of Morphemic upon Edge's sword! Lind just sighs, seeing the pointless circle of this, as Imladris just grinds back in turn... "Must you continue this?"

Lind of course barbs in, arms folded... "Oh of _course_ you get jealous, when someone offends into my auspice. But you miss other signals akin to the same, from I?"

"Wait one." Imladris says at first, as he suddenly _ZIPS_ off to his left, Edge blinking at the speed presented, for an obvious full force attack incumbent, as he quips to Lind's cocking eye. "She '_had_' to make me do this." ...as further thought is **blared** silent, as Imladris flat out aims to end this! One reverberant smack of Morphemic upon, with a glaring snap of... "If you seek this, take all of its worth and measure!" ...followed with Edge's blade being forced into a resolute defensive, as Imladris makes no bones about his final intent, and attacks with all measured force!

High parry, slashed unto a low spin with a spin around to another harsh attack, before it blunts off to another Knight empowered double back spin slash, a second spinning follow through, before Edge can recover from the first, the second **seriously** pushing Edge back, Imladris immediately in the follow through, before he can breathe. The next clash **CRUSHES** blade unto blade, pushing Edge back further with, another HARD blunt back, Edge retreats from, that Imladris makes a **furious** three spin overslash set that Edge barely makes blunting off of, before a twin set of low slash swipes to either side, forces Edge out of stance position, before forcing the Blade Spirit, to encounter a BONE crunching overslash, that Imladris connects with, before a last of the exchange under swipe, that moved too _fast_ to be natural, from the overslash connect prior, that knocks Edge off his feet, and onto his back!

This ends, with a _wicked_ looking overhead stab motion, one Imladris cleaved into the ground, beside the right of Edge's head! A spout of Holia energy smacks the spot, as Imladris just **SNARLS** in... "**What is your game, Spirit Lord?**"

Edge blinks, and realizes to respond... with a smile... "The Spirit Council sends their Honored regards. And myself as Honor to your excellent prowess."

Aye, eyes around go all kooky, as Lind just leans her head, into her left hand. Imladris just feels mice wheels squeaking in his skull! "The Spirit Council? By what madness then..."

"_You mean this is all a setup?_" ...Keiichi's afar voice, flat out BLARES, to the glancing of the rest. Edge just snickers, still upon his backside. "Apologies good Lord Tyr. I was under Commandment of usage of prior history, as part of their ploy to help celebrate your return by."

Imladris just _gaffs_ such a look in return, before _yanking_ his blade out from aside his rather fake foe, and spins around and stomps away with, same of **ANNOYED** stride, past a _particularly_ neutral looking Lind. "_Fortuitous_." ...such Lind takes to then order. "**COMMAND!**" ...which Edge suddenly _**boggles**_ his eyes in hearing, as the Command given, is focused upon the near enough hearing... "Give our _own_ regards, to the consideration, of the Spirit Council."

Edge, just GAFFS... "_Wa... wait!_ I was only following... **YEOW!**" ...as like a Heaven storm of rain wrath Incarnite, all the Gold Wings just beset upon Edge, a comical torrent of a beating, for the partaking! Imladris just grinds in comical annoyance. "_Enjoy our hospitality._" ...as Lind just turns and heads off to return to the Encampment.

Such became the _last_ time, the Spirit Council, attempted to be cutely underhanded, like that.

* * *

><p>"Wow. You and Aoshima have more in common."<p>

Imlade actually spat back at K1. "Tha _heck_ does that mean?" ...taking an absent Takano-esc inflection, which Keiichi just throws his hands up, defensively.

The scene, a Command, with one Spirit intruder, around the long defunct campfire, as the Spirit is held under incarceration, within a pink entrapment spell globe of Karra's make. Lind nearby, just looks at Keiichi warily as well, as Belldandy offers to lighten the air. "Perhaps this was all well and good, Cousin, to allow you to vent frustrations at least, upon this present Spirit."

"The skill 'was' impressive." Jora imparts out, which Lind trades another annoyed stare with. (One wonders if another spar is due here soon.) Keiichi however just plies out, for his own confused state. "I don't get it. Sorry, but still, _why_ is there another person that clearly wants Lind here?"

"Old history, several decades old. Of a defunct measure, I assure to hearing." Lind offers, somewhat. Imladris relents more, since he hated hiding stuff anyway. (Which was a 'problem' all around here, atop things.) "Lord Edge here, was once my direct competition for Lind's heart. Although such in all honesty, was his more open display of such, verses my standard back then, of a far more meek version."

Lind however interjected, as she stood all stiff, and lacking of an aura that warranted approach. "I only saw him as a friend. To be certain at the time, I was of focus, upon my training as a Valkyrie. Such romantic notions, were of annoyance."

"Eh?" ...Edge actually blurts, which is of a hazard, under several Valkyrie eyes watching. Despite... "I thought we really had something back then. All those times we'd spar, the one mission to that dragon's cave."

Lind just leveled back. "I amused your sensibilities, at the time Spirit. You quickly bored me, when you didn't have knowledge of different styles. I seeked worthier foes, that which at the time it seemed, only my Cadre kin could give."

Belldandy cocked her cute head, and opinionated. "I always wondered, why did you not conduct the same unto Cousin, in those ancient days?" ...as Keiichi listened on, (as did a galaxy, danged Spaffa,) as Imladris gulped a bit, remembering those meek (to him,) days. Lind just sighed, and shook her head, one Imladris missed, looking within his memories. "Whom that I call Beloved now, (at the moment,) would have been an interesting challenge at the time, given his training under Lord Thor, if only he hath approached me for such. As I understand the way of his mindset then, unto now, Beloved abstained from approaching my presence, as much as I simply didn't intrude upon his."

Lind then relents, with a small smile betrayed unto the other Valkyries noting. "Not until that first Spar upon Einherjar Fields, the day Commander Phosus challenged him, upon said fields, did I learn the enjoyment, that was of his combat, unto my own." ...this Imladris turns, hearing a decent profession that would lay blushes all around. Such that Lind confessed. "That was the first time, I learned that his method of combat, had such determination and ferocity behind it, that had a _goal_ within it, to enjoy such a lesson from. If only such had been sooner, perhaps the relationship would have been longer."

Imladris just sighed and rubbed at his all but angelic feathered hair. A light chuckle... "I was a coward of the heart then. I felt too unworthy, to approach you, as much as any other in Heaven."

"I was a part of that..." Edge speaks up, which looks kooky, as his head is all but a jack-in-the-box effect, within Karra's spell prison globe. Such further, another vector of history to tell... "...of those that 'did' feel him unworthy. Perhaps my attention to General Lind, the trainee at the time, was because of this. The rest..."

"...akin to a world I was better rid of." Imladris puts in of an accent, that makes Keiichi gulp. Lind looks just as worried, before Imladris just sighs, knowing his own tone. He then looks at Keiichi directly... "You know the ills of this world, the ilk still too much like my own, of pre First Death, where discrimination lain?"

Keiichi translates. "You mean all that ethnic stuff I really try to ignore in the news? That stuff with Aoshima too? Uh... sorry for labeling ya like him, wasn't right dude."

Imladris bades that off with a waved hand. "Been called worse. _Acted_ worse too, such that Edge found out, one heavenly day, when we battled that _last_ time."

Lind gulps a bit, as Edge just bobs his head. "Aye, I learned. I learned. Tell nonetheless, honored Tyr."

Imladris grumbles a bit, as the rest hear in turn. "My old world, prior first Death, women were treated too oft, as cattle, or lesser. Too many a time I saw this, and each time I _detested_ it. To find such a vein of such, when you challenged me upon that open field, at Goddess Mall of all bloody places, to claim Lind as yours, in a tone _exacting_ of the discredit I abhorred upon the Old World, found why my blade defeated yours, almost akin as if you were Caceroth, that day."

Edge wilted back, as Imladris eyed him, with a iconic look that Edge saw of 'exacting' measure. One Imladris himself didn't realize, such that Lind made pause of her breath. She even added in... "I believe that day, a lot of aspects of your character, were made apparent, that day. Fear and respect the same."

Imladris blinks, looks at Lind, whom returns of a mixed glance, a lot of the same, from the other Valkyries. Imladris then hears... "I was a fool that day. Indeed, I learned as well." ...from Edge, as he cocks his head to the side. Imladris looks, as Edge offers... "I believe I also felt, the bite of Lord Thor's training, when your blade, bit into mine." ...which continued to make a Knight edgy, Edge finishing. "Perhaps such a display, was what was absent, prior to that day, of which was amended of the _majority_ of those that dissented to your presence."

Imladris spins around, and looks at his amending foe, such Soliana then offers, of a tone that Imladris had learned to hate: reverence. (That whole humility thang. Still there, well and true.) "Between that event, the Training Command we were a part of, and the many missions you accomplished, during your time, prior to... well, we all know... that we as Heaven, learned aspects that leaned us from our, all too 'high' natures."

"Ones not readdressed..." Belldandy belies, Keiichi then noting focus, as Belldandy looks at him... "...until our Wish apparently." ...such Imladris cocks an eye. Keiichi blinked, looking at Bell uneasily. "Eh? Sounds like... well... you all were learning good things from gold dude, till... that Invasion thingy... forget all that, yeah... and... well, wait... you mean you were falling back into stuff, that Imladris was hating about that sword Spirit guy?"

"Names _Edge_." ...said Spirit 'corrects', and gets rewarded for it, with a **smack** to his cranium! Karra just 'corrects' in turn. "Blue Wings Morisato should be respected better." ...such Keiichi corrects himself, to save Edge from more 'corrections'. "Edge! Yup! Edge! Cool name, like that one movie vampire dude. Um..." Keiichi's words are taken up by, as Imladris just sighs. "Whom learned much from whom then." ...as he looks at Lind. "I only offered, that which makes me comfortable as a soul. If my lack of presence during my amnesia period, means such was lacking to restrain old habits returneth, then you lain too much once more, upon my brow, where Heaven was still the better of all such regards."

Jora just looks around. "He always tries to optimize his regards, to all around him."

Keiichi in turn. "Must be why those Galaxy peeps like him so." ...such Tsuyana in turn. "Guess now, it'll all get only better, for Heaven, with Tyr's return." ...Edge, to accent, off of a concussion... "The Spirit Council considers such of merit."

Imladris just bites back at that, armored arms folded. "Next time, for such, send a greeting card."

"I sense, a truth was of merit there." Lind counters. Imladris looks over, warily, as Lind measured her words. Such her next... "I would expect no less, here, of what I witnessed then, of the display, of memory's merit."

"Such would be wise, Cousin." ...added...

"Yeah gold dude. Like we all don't know what's with that." Keiichi along with. Imladris eyes Belldandy, Keiichi, then back at Lind in turn, as he tries to deflect... "This may not be the place for..."

"Where and when then dude?" Keiichi banters back, sensing the defensiveness that had been plaguing a relationship, _needlessly_ by now. Imladris gulps, as Lind then eyes him, with _one_ eye open. The pose stiffened again, the arms folded no less. Even the Jumpsuit looked sharpened to cut by.

"I 'am' no fool. Ply not unto me, as I am if _less_, by now."

Imladris wasn't either. Despite acting of it. Plus, he _really_ wanted to be done with it all. This despite a _serious_ detail consternation, weighing on his mind, almost of a physical mode. Lind sensed this, but such _wasn't_ the emotion she was waiting for. Imladris... "I..."

And then what Frigurina sensed, after the 'situation' with Sigrun and Urd was put on hold, suddenly began, with a **SPIKE** in obvious power, in the very air! Even Keiichi feels it. Such he yelps, looking UP! "Aww heck! That actually feels too familiar!"

Belldandy nods, as an approach make senses go flooded! "But why would he come back here?"

Thurd blinks... "_Daddy?_" ...which gets comical looks from Hlad and Bryna.

"YOU MEAN HE'S REALLY COMING HERE?" ...Edge yells for all lack of sense, one Imladris looks up, as a mania empowered form approaches, the latter sighing, with a confused eye. "Wonder why?"

Lind even looks wary, as in seconds a THUNDEROUS slam, of a more than panicked War God, lands to the serious scattering of Valkyries about, as Imladris blinks... "Ma... Master Thor?" ...of said whom, all akin of a twelve year old again, rises and sees... "You..." ...which Imladris immediately yanks his blade out, presuming off the obvious, this before the LAST thing he expects, occurs...

Thor shoots over, lunges to grab Imlade's cape at the collar, and yells out... "**YOU GOTTA HIDE ME PUP!**" ...all panicky!

Facevault city dudettes and dudes, as even Lind looks in bemused amazement, as Imladris just warbles... "_H... huh?_ Hide you from **what?**" ...as the eyes are of a fearful state, Imladris had never seen before!

Or... except for... "_Oh crud_..." Imladris remembers the _one_ tine he _did_ see that look. Imladris then tones out most hollow. One that creeps the code out of the listening goddesses. (Keiichi just from plain confusion, for his part. Edge just blinks endlessly.) "...you don't mean..."

And then a _second_ **SPIKE** of power, swamps all senses, one that makes Thurd **BOLT** her eyes up at the sky! "_Aww_, by the Code, you _didn't_ Daddy!"

Imladris just drops his fabled weapon, and **grabs** into Thor's miniscule versioned armor plated shoulders! "You realize what you have done?"

Keiichi only has time out for, in panicked confusion, looking all about... "What? Who... now what?"

Belldandy only answers, when the _second_ form, suddenly _**SLAMS**_ into the encampment ground, scattering Valkyries everywhere, and making a total **mess** of the area! ("And Belldandy worked so hard too." - K1 ) The result is the only kind of wrath Incarnite, that makes Valkyries _terrorized_.

Thor (mini) still in Imlade's grasp, looks back, as much as Imladris looks, both _wary_ as all the definition could stand for it. As such, Thor just quips... "Ah... ah... hello dear." ...Imladris blurts off this... "_S.._. _Sifa?_"

A golden haired wife of War itself looks up, with glowing blue in blue eyes. (In a twelve year old package. Something about that.) And then she **DECKS** Thor, Imladris taking an _equal_ blow along _with!_ (It was deliberate.) The ground behind them, is gouged into!

Valkyries all around... "**Lady Sifa!**"

Keiichi just blurts out... "_Who?_" ...for which the said prior High Goddess, eyes the mortal, and whom DIVES for cover behind Belldandy, whom of her part, has a serious look of fearful awe, on her beautiful brow!

* * *

><p>"<em>Where<em> are you going?"

Eros, having retreated to the gardens area, behind the vastly changing Residence, hence the changes to the 'backyard' as well, meant for one not present, as a coming wedding gift, all such still a virgin experience for this all too real alien on Earth, was looking around in a daze, half between reverence of _where_ the Silveren stood (like a Mecca, for all planetary intents here,) the other half, a weird mindset that contained all that he witnessed earlier, all muddled of his mind, was STARTLED on the sound of... "_G... Goddess Urd!_" ...said same, when he spins around to see!

Urd just sighs, as Eros just gasps for breath. The Norn just imparted... "Sorry, only wanted to talk real quick."

"Hope _that_ is all there." Eros edges in, Urd took it. As such she floats near enough, but with measured distance, as she offers, looking around at the works of her Daddy, still in action. Such that another lily 'grows' like a weed on steroids, all of a sudden, such that she reaches over to caress at the flower. Eros sees, as Urd offers... "Daddy sure is busy. Making a new world here, for Keiichi and Bell."

"The Excellency's Charge, and your Sister?" Eros offers, of his vector of understanding. Urd looks over, and imparts. "One of three, Sisters of which I hail. A drag at times, but worth it all, overall."

"Know that feeling, well enough." Eros breaches forth, of his own lost brother. Iitra System, along with. Details Urd was already all too aware. Such that she puts in... "Keiichi has been a lot like you, you know. The light to my wonderful Sister." ...that Eros looks over, Urd floating around him, the sight of such still making the Alliance citizen soul uneasy. Eros keeps hearing, as he'd already learned of the _livid_ nature, of his all but apparent Hostess. Such that Urd offers, because Frig prodded _her_ first, to do this, which Urd readily realized what was merited from it. Such Urd offers more... "Keiichi didn't really get all hot and bothered with Belldandy, until he saw stuff you were too used to. Before that, he was a simple mortal that we all apparently gathered around, had stories, and a wild time of things Keiichi wasn't ever expecting from his life.

He grew from it, because of one reason."

Eros hints a guess at, as Urd stops at a another 'popped' into existence flower. Her back and head turned, looking at the flower, caressing it, with all the akin, of a lover's own face, such she imparts... "He accepted what we are, because of Belldandy. He found, and then we found, that he wanted to be with Belldandy more, than even stuff that should have well damned to hell drove him away. Even when the stuff happened, that threatened to tear Belldandy and Keiichi apart, he _fought_ to stay with her, and we learned to accept them together. All because of love."

Eros was blushing... "I... I didn't.."

"Course ya didn't kid." Urd looks back, a sly smile that makes Eros gulp. The Norn then offers... "And I didn't realize better, that I had _another_ wonderful Sister, that now has the same as well. Such I bet you know whom."

Eros was blushing deeper.

Urd just floats in, and leans in, her breath on the nape of Eros's sweating neck. "I guess I was doing my old thing. Not thinking about what I had, or what you _both_ have."

Eros gulped, Urd sensing consternation inherit, implies with all worded force... "I'm sorry for that. What I caused. But I'll only continue to give this apology, if _you_ give Sigrun, my Sister, another chance again." ...this Eros looks over fully, jutting his head back. Urd just smiles, and lays it out, in her own way. "I promise, you'll both really like it. Trust me."

"I sense that may be a dangerous omen."

Urd just snickered, Eros blinking endlessly. Urd just then smiles. "Also like Keiichi. Wise enough to know better. Just... don't take nearly as long, as K-boy did. I sense you are quite passionate, for a mortal."

Eros gulps, as Urd just then flat out zips up, and flip floats back over to where she came, off the side of the Residence. There, she 'lands' gently, next to the goddess Eros _really_ blushes at acknowledgement of. This Urd then puts her left hand onto Sigrun's jittery shoulder.

Sigrun wordlessly looks, as Urd just imparts. "Think you can handle him? I got to go and mend fences with my daughter and... ugh... Troubadour. (Can't _believe_ I'm saying that.)"

Sigrun just looks, and nods serenely, imparting back. "I will try."

"_Try?_" Urd just 'challenges' back, before she zips out of sight completely. Eros gulps, as Sigrun the looks at him, and then offers, her hands wringing at her goddess cloth, akin of her absent Sister of the Present.

"You and I, need to talk."

Eros cocks his head in turn, fully facing her. "No more scary stuff though, right?"

Sigrun just sighs, and walks in close. "Bub, we _really_ need to talk."

Eros gulps at the notion, but then nods. "Then I _really_ need to listen."

The next sensation, Eros feels, is his hand being taken.

* * *

><p>It's quite well seen, as a High Goddess then turns, from watching along the 'other' side of the Residence, this as a holo toned voice then remarks. "<em>: - A good call there, Grand Lady. - :<em>"

Frigurina looks back, at the holo display of Lady Kaia, as the floating holo emitter, makes the Silveren akin almost as if a goddess. Frigurina just shrugs. "A Lady that engendered love itself, as a part of the goddess way, does her best."

Kaia just shakes her head. "_: - All just as well. I almost had to come to the Holy Planet itself here, to set my son straight upon his genetic code of mind. - :_"

Frigurina giggles, as she lightly accuses back. "I sense you may come anyway. We would welcome it, of an arm laden, all your own."

Kaia's holo color of detail, was quite sharp indeed, given the blush she engenders. A sight recognized all too well. Frigurina, in the midst of looking as another wood plank of the residence, 'clones' itself into existence, at that moment, then imparts, as her mind is all well attune, to events now transpiring of Valkyrian note. Kaia sees this, as the High Goddess remarks. "Now if we can close such the deal, where a Queen joins your ranks, from one of the finest, of an Order I find renewed joy in, of a Brethren returneth. Shade only such, as the last true goal I wish to see occur."

"_: - The display 'is' astonishing, with no josh. - :_" ...as Kaia was well engrossed of Net details apparent, as well. Frig just giggles, before she groans. "Still, the Plan for it all, seems extraordinary, even for my Own aspect of witness." ...this the High Goddess Mother of Four, imparts, with her serene form, well composed despite.

"A love, that Tyr never allowed, now reborn into another he calls the same. Then chances I tell ye."

Kaia just shrugs. "_: - The spectacle of it all, as well. - :_"

Frig smiles back. "Isn't it?"

A renewed **SNAP** of a wooden _floor_, makes Frigurina just sigh. Kaia holo-teardrops, as Frig blanches. "Beloved is overdoing his Creation streak again." ...and heads off to 'advise' once more. This Kaia gulps, then turns back, and sees two souls of the Garden, now missing. Where, she just leaves all well, as her holo-transmission, is relayed back from the Temple, to where she 'was' having proper converse prior.

All in time to referee another philosophical debate between two types of elders, of the universal scheme.

* * *

><p>-From the Spaffa point of view, for a viewing galactic audience. Again...-<p>

_- "- We have a situation here folks. Oh dear the Excellency isn't looking good, citizen souls. -"_

_The sound of said king-boy, just bemoaning at Thor, **flat** on their collective backsides, moaning at... "Master, why did I not let go before you got decked?"_

_"Pup, you know the pains of love as well as I, there, slow poke."_

_"Uhuh..." ...a third tone comes across, as the Spaffa orb pans back to the sight of a decent vision, as far as a High Goddess goes. Around, the other warriors view in wary fashion. This as viewership notes a lithe, yet stout form of a goddess, in regal enough looking, deep blue and gold trim, from boots, to the pants and gilded blouse, of which skin was visible, at the shoulders, elbows, off where the sleeves of silk drape openly, and at the hips below a gilded golden belt. Rounding out the accouterments, are gold jewelry, 'only' such, that enhances the cerulean in blue silken and velvet fabric. This including gold 'diamond' earrings, all members of the Oder can recognize. A diamond set of cheek markings, frame a forehead version, upon shining goddess skin, is of a diamond pattern set, of four diamonds, crowned all with a long lavish mane of golden, silken hair. (All 'as' of gold, not just blond here.)A Sapphire, set within a gold hair pin-broach, belies the right of her hair, set within a indigo hair scrunchie, binding a long, braided pony tail, that hangs off to the side, down to her right hip._

_The demeanor, the viewers note easily, seems to match the vein of those around the newcomer. One that just huffs, rubbing her right punching hand. One that seems to unhinge the same, of those all around, this as sight of the camera orb then turns to see a twelve year old 'aged' form, be flopped off of the Excellency._

_"- The Lord Excellency has the most galactic sized adventures, does he not viewers? -"_

_"Indeed._"_ ...this returns from Sifa, a tone that makes a galaxy __**cringe**__. -_

* * *

><p>"Greetings... Mother." ...Thrud starts off, Sifa in turn looking back. The glance of which, changes Thurd's greeting to... "...ah... <em>Mommy?<em>" ...with a look of teardropping fear, along with.

"Greetings daughter sweetie." ...Sifa tones in a stiff, yet golden toned voice. This before the War goddess turns to eye two recovering forms, one the larger just bemoaning. "What a _universe_."

"Should I ask yet?" ...Keiichi warbles out, Belldandy just looks over, smiling her best, despite it all. "When you are ready dear." ...which Sifa hears all of, to a hidden smirk, such that she then accuses out, folding her lavish arms, steeling her sapphire eyes. "You forgot to inform me Dear."

Thor just blanches out, holding his head, seeing _six_ of his eternal wife. "Lord Almighty set the timetable, not I. I hath little choice in such."

"Forget an anniversary?" Imladris imparts, shaking his own head clear, to eye up with. Thor just bites over, which looks cute as a twelve year old version... "Sayeth you, whom needs to have one of such set, Pup."

"Still waiting." Lind quips, watching from afar. Sifa in turn gives Lind a good once over, which Lind cocks an eye at. Sifa then turns back unto... "Perhaps I need to remind some more then." ...and starts striding her cute twelve year old self (the full version is a _real_ looker,) towards Thor, whom suddenly HOPS up to his knees, and in a sight none ever thought any would see, pleads towards Sifa... "Don't make me apologize before the Pup! Such was beyond my vein of his Return!"

Imladris just blinks. "WHAT? Not about _me_ again?" ...this Sifa looks over, Imladris blinking... "I'm not even fully_ that_ guy yet anyway!"

Sifa just gabs over, crackling her lil fists together. "Sounds and looks nigh the same to me."

Imlade just dumps his head down, bemoaning a sigh... "Ye sound like Lord Frode." ...this in turn Sifa just ZIPS over at Imladris... "**Are you calling me old?**" ...this Imladris just loses his sanity (or such,) for a tic, and SNARLS back... "**Like anything else here won't get me punched!**"

Thor just smirks, as Sifa SNARLS over at... "GENERAL! CONDUCT UNTO HIS METTLE!" ...which translates into Imladris going **WIDE** eyed, a split second before Lind just SMACKS him, back below sight!

"_Yeep!_" Keiichi warbles through bared teeth, hiding parts of his sight with his hands. (Yet still trying to see all such despite.) This in turn Lind remarks. "Such are orders from higher mode."

Sifa just smirks in turn, as Imladris all of a sudden SHOOTS up and yells... "**THAT HURT!**" ...at the two war goddesses, blowing their manes back a _good_ bit, such Imlade-Tyr-something just barks further... "And **why** pray tell, does the love of a goddess vein here, impose by _fisticuffs_ by?"

Sifa answers smirkingly. "Welcome unto the pains of being loved by the Order, Lord Tyr." ...the last part making Imladris blink dearly. Lind just eyes over to Sifa... "Perhaps a further demonstration to learn by, My Lady of War, please?" ...such Sifa smiles. "Ask and receive." ...such Thor's smirk, STABS into a look of pure terror, a split second before he's **CREAMED** by Sifa again. A moaning War Master hears... "And _that_ is for lacking my information, unto Hero's Ball expedite."

Imladris blinks down at Thor... "Ye didn't invite her?" ...such Thor in turn **shoots** up at him! "Mind that Pup! Such that she 'was' there, when the Council of War Goddesses allowed her!"

"Council?" ...Imladris blinks, feeling his nose again, such Sifa just shakes her head. "One replete in seeking war's merit so much, that they keep me away from Intracel proper. A bureaucracy you for one, are learning of indeed."

"I am?" Imladris cocks an eye, getting hints of his Galactic Standard, though he doesn't feel it all as such. Sifa ignores it, in favor of. "However things have changed, now that you have returned to the Order in all but full."

Lind blinks over. "I sense something of that." ...which Sifa gleans a gleaming eye over at, Lind noting growing recognition of 'that' look, one Imladris grows confused of, looking over for answers in turn, from a look from Thor, who _knows_ better of the same.

And then all injected by... "There she is!" ...such eyes look up...

"_General Hirund!_" ...from the Gold Wings about, a Silver Wing amazed as well. (A Blue Wing just eye piped, and all.) This is followed by... "Wait up Hirund!" ... "Aye already!" ...in turn from the amazed shouts needless, yet imposing... "_General Mist and Rend?_" ...respectively ala prior. Imladris keeps the lil mice squeak in his smoldering brain gears, as Lind looks over at her equal numbers, as they stop at a hover, near an _eyeing_ Sifa.

"_What_ are you three doing here?"

"Seconded." Imlade puts a finger up with, Hirund making a rather uneasy glance back to the War Mistress of Heaven. Such the wine haired General quips, with bemused meek unease before Sifa... "We were caught off guard by your arrival and Master Thor's sudden departure."

Mist in turn, as Rend and Lind trade a nod... "He did just beget back to on High of Fields, when the commotion caught the Hub unawares."

Sifa just _eyes_ both Generals back, both whom wilt back some, (which beget signals _not_ ignorable here,) as Rend comments out... "And _this_ is the place you both end up?"

Eyes are darting around, a Blue Wing set that has a sudden bout of suspicion upon them, as Belldandy surmises out loud. "If I may be so bold..." ...many War Section eyes look at, as a Norn describes... "Lord Thor of his Grace, descended to of all places, where my Cousin's celebration of annul memory resides in earnest force? Could this be of coincidence?"

Thor just gruffs out... "I was only trying to escape... ACK! _Not the face!_" ...as Sifa about clobbers him again. "The Lady Norn has a point." ...which Belldandy just smiles cutely at, as per near anyone else.

"I sense something dire afoot." Imladris dryly quips, which Sifa starts again... "General Lind, your..." ...which Imladris outright interrupts... "**Enough**_** with the PUNCHING!**_" ...adding with his own huff. "And How'd you get past Gate anyway? Even I know she has a schedule!"

Mist just comically waves her right hand. "Oh worry not that pup." ...such Thor grumbles... "The same I was _delayed_ in of."

* * *

><p>"<em>Woooooooooooooow!<em>" ...a starry eyed Gate coos over, as a good ten thousand kilogram bag of Angelsugar cubes, stands, three times her nominal height (avatar format,) and splayed _wide_ of bag opening, as she hovers over the glittering white contents, with ever a gloss.

Gate then blinks, then looks over to the left, at two other 'same' sized bags, sit with its glittering contents, dropping off, like small streams of cube shaped snow, came off their tilting cargoes. Gate just tilts her head... "I guess they really wanted to see him. Ya know? Oh well." ...this as she then turns back, plucks a cube from the _bag_ with silver mini-tea tongs, and then poofs her Belldandy best tea blend, into her other hand, and drops the cube into it.

A happy sip and cute happy kick of legs, is her reward for putting up with it all.

* * *

><p>Imladris just blinks, and then shrugs, looking away. "Okay then." ...this Lind snickering at such simplicity of acceptance.<p>

"Are you serious?" ..._another_ familiar voice suddenly spikes the air, as Keiichi just blanches out on recognition... "Frode? And... what! Ishara too? _You gotta_..." ...as both said personages suddenly appear from the sky, at high speed, stopping before the gathering, which Imlade just blares! "What are YOU both doing here?"

"Almighty's orders Master." Frode remarks back, a bit dryly, as Ishara looks about... "Which was to be our question, given the grandiose nature of the situation."

Sifa just eyed back, with a sly smirk, leaning back with arms folded. "Oh? And I see you brought an _extra_ with you, as well." ...which Ishara meekly smiles and blushes through, Frode just groaning, shaking his head. Lind then comes up to Frode... "What happened to Lady Frigurina's order for only Valkyrie's of Beloved's old Training Command, taking part?"

Frode just looks back plainly, one that Lind sensed, had more of a bemusement to it, than shown... "Orders change on the fly, as all it may seem." Which Lind just shakes her head to.

And then, as Ishara is being all but mugged by Mist and Rend for the obvious 'addition' coming apparent, Jora coming up to greet a mutual Father, and Sifa glowering over Thor, while Hirund just looks over the Gold Wings, to the latter's said combined meekness of afore presence, another looks over _all_ of this, with an amazed eye.

Such Belldandy and Keiichi, as much as the rest, just hear unbidden. "Wow."

A Knight-King-something is looked at, by the entirety of the rest, as Thor quips over. "What of it, pup?"

"Of that we have the _crème_ of the Order, in all but combined presence here." Imladris remarks of amazement. Sifa just quips in further to jostle... "So of it?"

"Of a question to ask here. Simply... _**Who's watching the Order on High now?**_" ...done with comical jumping and arm smack-waving!

At least Belldandy had a smile to offer, the rest just leveling odd stares back. (Edge looks on nearby, completely forgotten.) Even Lind answers back for that one, with folded arms. (Seems a posture popular amongst stoic warrior types here.) "There are still plenty of Functionaries of the Hosts that do not require direct Commanding, at present, we are certain of here."

"Well put." Sifa accents. Imladris just blares in baring annoyance, as he flaps his arms about. "Oh _aye!_ Herten at this rate, we'll have half the Twin Orders here, _**looking**_ for said direction, such as this White Wing here." ...said at the end plainly, thumbing at a cream hair colored, White Wing Valkyrie, this before he **FREAK**-IRKS for a split second, the said Valkyrie next to him, just cutely offering, with a large, white Intracel tablet, in her hands. "Apologies, but everyone left suddenly, before I could give this status report on current Host operations in the field."

"Oh? _Really?_" Imlade coos a bit too interested, such the same Valkyrie just hands over the tablet, without further consideration, (and in fact of,) whit to Imlade just coos further... "_Ah_, impressive." ...as the Valkyrie just smiles simply, as Imladris glosses over about three celestial month's worth of duty actions, in seconds. (Something to that too there.)

He gets so engrossed in this, Imladris doesn't quite realize he has four Generals around him, until... "And Spec Ops did well with that strike on the infernal-goblin encampment, on the Outlands." ...this Imladris hears, then blinks over... "Eh? General Mist?"

A good few 'high' placed snickers, makes him look up and see some 'interesting' grins, from the higher particulars of the Order. (Of the Gold Wing's part watching, their versions at Imladris, are as awe warming to their encoded hearts.) Imladris sees of note... "What?"

Sifa just bemuses, thumbing her lips of same folded arms. "Such a perchance sight _long_ missed." ...from Thor ala arms behind thick back. "Indeed. My eyes see the _old_ once more."

Imladris just reacts with a reserved, confused, even blanching facade, such that he then feels a good hip bump to his right, where Lind floats, this the other three Generals smile in hearing, as Lind quips... "Don't hog all the work to yourself now." ...as she 'shifts' the tablet, with her hands, so it is being 'shared' between the two. Imladris just displays a bad blush, as others around snicker. Sifa in fact amending her prior... "That however, is a new one, unto my brow." ...this Lind looks up, and smirks.

Hirund then points at a part of the tablet, the blue-pink display shifting Intracel code data to her touch on call... "What about the operation from the shift of Host reserves between Order Core and Pandemonium Fortress here?"

Imladris suddenly interrupts this, by starting in... "Umm... ah... this should go to Lord Thor, correct?" ...as a look where the delivering Valkyrie, finds _lacking_ of same presence now. Thor injects to differ... "Be our guest Milord. Actually the logistics of such matters never agreed with my code." ...he puts with a good bemoaning hand on his forehead. Sifa just rolls her eyes. "Still one to ever ignore duty, in favor of action."

"Says you love." Thor smirks back, which gives Sifa a good gleam in the eye. (Frode and Ishara near each other, Jora too, to be sure, just look uneasy, in hearing this exchange.) Imladris just eyes just as warily, responding back with an equal wariness of his heart. (About encoded heart now, unrealizingly.) "Is this not your job still? Surprised I can even read it." ...he says, then _realizes_, his 'eureka' look accented by Thor remarking back, with a welling of pride to add. "Provisional your Status may be, nonetheless, the Trust of the Twin Orders, falls back upon that which found true _joy_ in creation of the Aspect, that defends us all. Whom else is deemed worthy, of a task you show of equal glee in, rather the annoyance I find, of it all."

Imladris just shakes his head, the Generals (Lind rather close at that,) smiling, that was until the successor as Tyr comments... "And hence all the reasons clear upon, why you took my skull as a beating mode, upon from your annoyed same brow?"

Sifa just snickers, as Thor grumbles... "Such can be _conducted_ here at that, Pup."

Even Generals smile uneasily, as Imlade just barks back at... "Ever for excuses by, old naïve!"

It all only was stopped before some good old whack-slobber-knocking got er on, when Keiichi suddenly accuses out. "You all set this up!" ...now _he_ in turn, gets looked at, Belldandy as well, though she in turn senses readily enough to not find worry attached. The indeed creme of the Order, all look, as Keiichi just eyes out, looking convincing with his Vakil suit to help back him up with, as he imparts out. "You all 'essentially' came to be here with him, right? Even, dare I guess, planned this too!"

The blinking lot of Valkyries, War celestials, and the like, all just look at the mortal amongst. This before Sifa just looks over at Thor. "The Lady Norn did _indeed_ choose a most intelligent one." ...such Thor nods. "Such honored complexity, we find in his company." ...this _every_ other warrior of celestial mode then nods, such Keiichi just snickers, the usual hand behind head in embarrassment. "Aww gee, I just..." ...before Belldandy once again wordlessly gloms onto her betrothed.

The only one 'not' doing so, was a Knight with the face of a _dry_ desert, parched upon his face.

"You gotta be kidding." ...complimented with another hip bump from Lind.

* * *

><p><em>Her Will was nearly in full command now, of her target...<em>

* * *

><p>It was such an <em>alien<em> landscape, like being on Mars, or another dead planet. Maybe it was all on the euphemistic labeled planet of a War god, given what was hidden within Luna, of Terra orbit. The hollow wind that cast its own pall, across the sky was just as iron in pigment, as not unlike the ages had indeed lain rust across the skies. Clouds stilled plied somehow, of a mystery where it's moisture came ever from at all.

The only artifact, of a real mode, all shattered of such, as that infernal Gate, of the gods make.

Morgan Le Fay floated, in a simple pose of meditation, as if sitting with her legs crossed. Sitting there, only waiting.

Waiting.

A lot of that, done alone. Much time for her thoughts to remember the last moments.

She fluttered her fairy princess, butterfly akin wings, every time she thought of him, her long lost love. The lyre he played, always soothing her soul, literally, as he sang to her. Such her silent revelry maintained, along with thoughts of the one she tried to fill her heart with, in compensation.

"_Keiichi_." ...the Fairy Princess muttered. Her long, soft curling hair fluttering with a breeze, off from some endless area. She then looks up, at the broken, yet maintained of shape Judgment Gate, of brilliant pearl white. The shape of the actual gate, between two broken colonnades, set under a marble truss overhead, was the shape of an angel. A symbol of the gods she still was angry of, though not of the kind she once helped Celestine against of. Her's was ever more provincial, of the heart.

Which begot her whisper of... "Belldandy... I wonder what ever happened to them." ...asked, ever once again, with a good tiding to her heart, she was more than certain of. What since if a Gate of gods make couldn't tear each asunder, then what could.

At that, she looks down, to her slender hands, colored as if she was in a body suit of a sort, or pastel white and dark gray alike. Her then realizes, again of again, after so many prior, since that one day of witnessing. "No... my heart did that. The Gate just reacted to the test I failed."

Something then made a most _unnatural_ sound, ever light, and haunting. Morgan looked up, instinctively at the Gate, and tried to hear further. When did not, she instead then heard behind her... "Is... is that it?" ...such the alien voice of a female, makes Moran turn, and eye a new pair of souls, that had somehow come.

Morgan is seen, rising to stand, of a floating measure, hovering over to greet on a bow... "Greetings, I am Morgan Le Fay, Fair Princess."

Before her, a most unusual pair to witness, if not the joke of existence Incarnite, rather for the fact the presence of both was genuine, as was their hands holding fast onto one another. The left of Morgan, a feminine feline being, of a sect of some format, belonging to a world, a humanoid shape of same, dressed of white, loose, silken cloth of a priestess of some fashion. A sense of profound mystery, lay of the skin tight dark 'fur' that comprised skin. The eyes of cat format, were as blue, as Morgan remembered of the goddess she mentioned to herself earlier. In fact, the hair of mixed cream and coal hints, was as lengthy as Belldandy's is, her long flowing tail seemed to match this, rather than be purely feline iconic. The demeanor seemed to match, such as the bow back.

Of the male protagonist, nothing less of ilk, than a canine humanoid, rather muscular, clearly a warrior of experience, given the chiseled armor of silver and steel, that covered not unlike a knight of chivalrous mode. The skin was akin of short fur, of mixed browns, like it was shimmering copper, to the eye, off of applied light. The eyes, Morgan found perplexing, reminded her of Keiichi's, though they clearly had seen both war, and the trials of the heart, of many a story Morgan was well aware of. The long length of dark hair, not so much. The longsword across the back, told of deft strength, the hand he held, told of gentleness along with. The tail was equally as stout, as well as nervous upon the detail of eye.

Both slender beings of two worlds, whatever the story behind such, was now before the self imposed 'seer' of the Gate. Such that the warrior canine spoke for them both. "Greetings. My beloved Puri`shina, and I Drout, greet you in turn." ...such they bow their heads, all formality ahead of the veneer of what they were here for. The heartbeats of fear, was too well apparent.

Morgan just lain the cusp of the matter. "You are both here to be tested of your Love for each other."

Puri just nods. "Indeed. We heard rumors of this place, after much study, this so we can prove to our opposing worlds, of our right to love each other." ...such Drout nods in kind. Morgan however just shakes her head. "You should turn back now then, if you are here for that reason."

"Pardon?" ...Drout stresses in, such that Morgan just plies, her arms behind her, pensive as ever for the truth she had to tell. "It is simple. This place, is a test of the gods, and their intentions of no less, than knowing if your love is fit of _each other_, and no other. This for love, is of two beings, of consideration no further. This being the wellspring that creates much more from such.

This, if I myself had known better at the time, would have allowed me, by my own trust in my own love, to have him remain with me, after such when _we_ came here, for the same Test.

Puri gasps. "You mean you..." ...her held hand over her delicately fanged mouth, returns with a nod.

Morgan Le Fay just laid it out. "I made the mistake of believing, that something would _eventually_ part me, from my love. Such is the weakness, that if you hold to heart, the Judgment Gate will see fit to tear you both asunder from each other.

If you waver _any_, as you pass under the Gate's eye, for _whatever_ reason, your lives together, will end."

Drout stabbed a fearful look in trade, with Puri, before he then replied to what he heard, even his canine ears cowed under this truth. "Then we should heed this warning."

"None have passed through successfully then?" Puri asks, almost a plead, her own heart wanting to prove, that should not need so anyway. Morgan replies back, to a surprise. "If you wish, I can tell a story, that will explain why I stand here before you. And also, why I _believe_ love can conquer even this artifact, of a gods make. The only fee, would be time itself. I could use the company, after so long alone here."

The two oft species lovers look at each other, then look back as one. "Agreed mistress Le Fay." Drout replied.

At that, after seats were comfortingly taken, under the sight of that most uncomfortable artifact, a familiar story is told. The tale itself as old as time now. A hope rekindled, after dour worries plied first. Lessons from it all, seemingly taken hold.

Morgan _believed_ her own part in this, and she ensured it all came across right.

* * *

><p>A Mighty eye cocked, as he finished the last of his Work. "Hmm..."<p>

"What?" Frigurina quips, this in turn Almighty just reverts attention unto... "My Gift is complete. Others I am sure, you will attend to, Eternal Love." ...a twelve year old progenitor remarks, Frigurina giving the _enlarged_ Residence, a good look over, her right hand, over her eyes, as if shielding them from the sun. "Nice job dear. The spatial enchantments are quite permanent yes?"

Almighty acts all haughty... "Indeed, nary even Hild can disrupt them easily. They however may require a map, to locate themselves, within the palace I have lain, within walls smaller still yet, of what is expounded within."

Details awaiting the grand owner of the residence to return, to reveal details by, are instead lain eye first, of a Lower Council member that floats over, gazing her Forever eyes at the celestial sight. Such, Peorth comments... "Did not this place, have an owner, prior to Monsieur lan Keiichi's arrival here?"

"Such will be another story for the young lad, in the soon coming. Yet this all remains." Almighty remarks, all the while Ere floats around, with a camera, taking pictures of the lavish sight beholden. "Wow..." ...along with, a lot.

Frig just giggles, as another former Operator's voice comes across, as Peorth eyes over, the same of Twin of the Ever High. "You're sure it's fine for Lord Frode and Lady Ishara to check up on them?" ...her voice obviously inflected of 'another' worry. Peorth just snickers, as Almighty quips lay... "Given the obtuse circumstances of my Friend's interruptions, it seemed valid. _Should_ it not, my child?"

Ex just gulps, as Ere just shakes her head, to the other's heeding. "Maybe she should _check_ on 'him' instead." ...which all parties knew 'whom' was of fandom mention. Ex's glare at Ere all but confirms this, as Frigurina just giggles. "Poor sod of a Nephew."

Ex isn't helped any, when the left of a Secur's arm, wraps around Ex's neck, of a girlfriend plied fashion. Such that Ex sweats suddenly under the measured tone of plied seduction.

The draping length of white ala brilliant hair accents across Ex's right shoulder. "Povero me, it seems you find yourself under interesting circumstances, as my Apprentice, mi goddess." ...Ex, sweating... "I do?" ...which Ere shakes her head lightly at, as Peorth eyes Eihwa, all the while Al and Frig just look on, Eihwa just replying. "Corretto. I assure you, in your time where we work you to become one as a goddess true to yourself, truly unto your own heart, that you will find me of plenty of assistance, asking the same, as I apply my own heart, unto my two loves currently absent."

Ex couldn't believe her encoded ears, but she then turns of aghast measure, and finds the steel eyes of silken white, staring right back at her. Such Ex found _no_ fallacy, in what was said. Such Ex 'did' demand back... "How can I do that, without Lind _killing_ me?"

Eihwa just smiles back, completely confident. "Together, we both will find where those boundaries are, and have fun all along the way. Along with time for other truths, other things, I _assure_ you."

"If Secur doesn't kill us all, in doing so." ...such Peorth's barb back, gets a good trade of eye-bolts, between the two.

Such stops on a dime, in the rising of the morning, that comes from a related voice, ala Talos, one doe most SHOCKED... "_Who the Gods is __**that?**_" ...as an applied Net visual, suddenly plies 'another' goings on, of... "So... at last She appears." ...Almighty quips, Frigurina suddenly reaching for breath. "But... but _she_ hasn't appeared, since he... _when he_..."

A Takano-esc voice suddenly spikes up from the Temple, more than readily aware as well. "Dang picture brain stuff, tha HECK is this new broad? I can't keep track now!" ...as Keima near, both sitting, just simply _enjoying_ being amongst, as Rei likes to orbit around them both, before returning to an 'incarcerated' Urd, sitting in Troubadours arms, quips... "More souls keep coming into the story, rather than leaving anymore."

"I blame my Friend, most absent for that." ...Almighty cutely accuses back, though Frig is too stunned to even make a usual giggle. This in part because...

* * *

><p>-One most active Valkyrie Encampment, almost like <em>Woodstock<em>, of a sort now...-

"Gold dude?"

"Aye my friend?"

"You'll be seeing this a _lot_, I think."

*Thick sigh... lighthearted...* "Probably."

Keiichi, with a morning coffee drink in sealed cup, of hand, next to a returned god of annul, one that hardly seeked of such, (still believing in the Knight moniker, above all else,) looked at the very much filled to the brim (all such seems,) of Valkyries, about everywhere the eyes lain.

What started as an excuse for Thor to escape Sifa, was instead apparent excuse to bring a _Valkyrie_ sized party down with them! Along with the Gold Wings, the Lower Council of attached vectors, the High Council ones of Iconic note, and a Silver Wings that was just loving every moment of chatting all around whom Belldandy was near, was a literal _Battalion_ of Valkyries of mixed Gold, Silver and White wings, that all just surrounded the gathering, like it was a pure social. Imladris made light of this note, in his own way though. "This _has_ to be the most Valkyries to ever be on the Mortal Plane at once."

"Without chasing you anyway." Keiichi quips, before taking a drink. Imladris just eyes over at him, at that, plainly. Imladris then eyes around, at the orbs all apparent. "Heh, bet the Alliance is having a field day enjoying this spectacle."

Keiichi just chuckles, before all of a sudden, Bryna shoots over, with a lime green slick hair and orange-yellow curly haired White wing Valk pair in tow, grabbing Imlade's hands, starting to pull him over... "You have to come over and tell us about being a Galactic King!"

"Why? ACK!' ...unto his yanked grace, unto a Valk bevy version.

Keiichi sees and gives a good laugh, before in turn he hears from Belldandy, who waves over in the midst of a nigh fan club of Valkyries around her, as the Silver Wings of his life calls over. "Keiichi Dear! Come help me tell stories of our races together!"

Keiichi chuckles, but then... "_Hu... he... HEY!_ I can **walk** you know!" ...is lifted over by a dozen various Valks at once, before he's anime deposited next to... "Heh... hi." ...Bell-chan. He then looks and sees an _audience_ of the Valks, of numbers that ups the ones listening in on Imlade nearby, as he quips. "Uh... kay."

Bell gloms in, and such jostles forth Keiichi regaling _quite_ the stories, that end up even drawing the ones listing in on Imlade, (And then Imlade and the _rest_ at that,) as Keiichi, with Belldandy detailed lavishment, proves that the battles of the road, can be as _**intense**_ as any of the battlefield of blades. The story about the Phantom Racer, K1 and Bell 'discovered', is a particular favorite. Such is how the day really enters earnest mode.

From there, Sifa then takes charge of Belldandy's grace, by essentially repeating what Bell did for Bryna, yesterday, by 'replaying' her battle with Thrymr, for Sifa. Of course the sight makes Keiichi aghast again, though he's elbowed by Karra for blushing too much, all the same. From there, Sifa just 'uses' it, to immediately challenge Thor to a spar, and such about busts the sound barrier, as if reality would have shattered like glass!

And _then_, because they could, they use that to challenge Imladris in turn, of a two on one, that at first just gets the bloke pasted. That is until he recovers and launches into a Round Two, that proves his usual mettle of adapting like a mutant, to battle.

This ends however Imladris trying the same for Lind unto him, and only ending up getting clobbered _once_ by a Lind whom shows no apparent interest in sparring with him.

Imladris wakes back up ten minutes later, to see of all things, a quick tournament, of sparring between Valks, that comprises a literal mix of Valkyries sparing all out, at the same time that their Angels (apparently all the goddesses present had one,) tickled at each other, as if per the Triple Goddess challenge. This after Keiichi wondered aloud, on seeing two Valks spar: "Can their angels fight too? Or is it that tickle thing?" ...this of which it mutated into the apparent tourney format. (Sorta.)

Course the ones between Gold Wings, were more stark and vicious even, despite the comedy value of the Angels. The one between Jora and Ishara was interesting. The one between Ishara and Forde, gets the male Councilor _**CREAMED**_, for saying 'Sorry' one too many times.

Thor did not have an Angel (somehow,) such that Sifa, and her red haired, tanned _Red Fire_, just made even the Generals wilt back. This in turn, Imlade got dragged in, and seeing _Evolution_ out, even put Sifa back some, this before in succession, twenty Valkyries at once sparred with him, and were repulsed, before the Generals took a simultaneous turn, and their own Angels managed a draw, before Sifa took a turn, and it took another Round Two, to get the gist of Sifa's techniques.

All that, despite Imladris being ticklish as all Heaven. A Warrior's focus was strong.

One not the same for a Valkyrie that kept essentially prodding him, then ignoring him, at times.

There was Belldandy led singing, some Valkyrie arm wrestling matches on the fly. All in all, it all acted like the halls of Valhalla, especially when actual tankards of mead started to flow. Sifa the author of the suddenly present mead, just quipped to an asking Keiichi at one point, of what he _didn't expect to hear. _"Well I hath ta use _something_ to snare my love with, ever for his vices."

"That somehow sounds familiar." ...Imladris comments out, looking into the contents of his own tankard. The fluid contents making him wary somewhat. Keiichi included. "Is this stuff safe for me? I'm bad enough when Urd makes me drink."

Boy did K1's eyes **BOGGLE**, from the backslap Thor gave him, such in joshing return. "I hear you already passed the threshold, young mortal. A time for revelry has no regrets, amongst warriors that celebrate the life that we defend!" ...such he even actually elbows Keiichi with, to a nearby Belldandy's blushing. "Besides, how else does one swoon a wench into a skill set, that begets life replete."

"_Oh really_." Sifa just levels back, Thor gulping, as the eye of a War goddess, isn't a fine thing to endure. Such that the third 'focus' of the subject, interjects rather gingerly. (Ala Thurd...) "_Ahh_, perhaps the mead is talking more than needed." ...this in turn Sifa eyes back. "Oh _really_ Daughter, given whom _your_ feelings are for, of this gathering?" ...this a few giggles ply about. Keiichi just comically blurts out clueless... (sorta...) "Who?" ...which gets an overreaction from a Knightly 'target' whom SHUSHES at K1 suddenly.

And then a light hazing by Tsuyana and Olruni occurs, before another forgotten voice pipes up. "Do I really need to be hearing this?"

Anyone on Almighty's Green Eden, would have winced at _that_ many Valkyries looking at one, with that much neutral disdain, all at once like that. Can't blame Edge for such there, other than what caused it. This as the said Blade Spirit is _still_ in the same pink globe energy 'cage' his neck more than a bit itchy, hence his annoyed blurt.

Karra, his incarcerator, just bonks Edge on his expose head, her left hand the weapon, where her slightly sloshing right (semi-drunk) hand the 'tone' of her lightly inebriated voice. "Oh hush ye little blade boy." ...this Edge swears he 'sees' a bit more than just stars, around Karra's face. Despite, he warbles out... "Isn't it time I was begotten back where I whence came?"

Keiichi just eyes dryly. "Can't ya all stop talking like you're all in a fantasy movie here?" ...this getting a bunch of giggles at him, a hugging version from Belldandy, to be certain. Keiichi even sees the tankard in her hand. "Is that stuff making you drunk?" ...whence in cute return... "Only lightly dear. I feel festive. Do you not?" ...such Keiichi just looks at his tankard again, and chuckle-burps a pink mead bubble out. Belldandy is giving a good laugh again, when Edge is responded to, by a tone of one that sends memories of Sifa and Thor back, by _decades_.

Such that Imladris rises and approaches the caged Spirit, Hirund taking his tankard on happenstance of given reach, adopting a rather stiff, straight arm behind his back pose, as Karra draws away on his approach. Edge blinks, as Imladris stops about a meter away. All too close for Edge's comfort, to be certain.

"Been awhile." Thor whispers out, which gets a few unrealizing looks from around him, save one to his direct right, as even Belldandy blinks in honest ignorance. Such all is remedied with a stiff tone returns with. "You are under the custody of training of the Order, from this day forth."

"**WHAT** say you?" ...Edge gaffs, such Phosus shoots over... "Indeed pup?"

"His combat standard, did not meet my Honor." ...which Phosus outright _gets_ it, as Thor smirks, Sifa leaning onto him, as Edge blinks endlessly. "This a _change_ indeed, from the youth that stuttered for so long, of my eye."

"I expect the same, of a Warrior Spirit, that did not stand up to my _current_ standard." Imladris retorts back stiffly. Edge blinks over and so, all he can do, as Imladris levels his Tyr best unto. "Unacceptable. The Order expects better of those that we clash blades with, or we leave the battlefield, _most_ lacking of Joy."

_That_ got the attention of one General, that had been avoiding him, three others around her, smirking akin, as Edge feels his encoded mind go numb. It's returned crystalline of the next verse, as Imladris levels it out, first by **SNAPPING** his right fingers to break the sphere cage from around Edge, and then... "Those of the Order makes few claims of boast, where _skill_ does infinitely better. All the better to shout our Standard for the Multiverse to heed.

You are now under the Tutelage of this Standard, as per my Claim of Right over Spoils of victory. Such you already _claimed_ in Name of the Spirit Council."

Edge _really_ winced under that one, as Imladris just tightens the so-called Vice, unto another vector. "As such, those that cross my blade, are Judged as such. Here, you stand to be found inferior to the Standard, and as per my Spoils, are remanded unto the Order for _proper_ training. This so as to ensure that you _will_ stand one day, as a warrior with few equals."

Edge blinks... a lot... "So... I'm your student?" ...ala contorted facade. Imladris smirks (and ignores the _dear_ goddess to life stares of awe he is begetting, _all_ around.) "I don't like sparring where there is no challenge. Got 'that' from somewhere, about here." ...he at first levels such at Lord Thor. Sifa just elbows in... "You _did_ actually teach him something."

"A wonder at that." Thor exasperates comically, as intended. Imladris endures it, as he looks quickly to find one other set of steel blue eyes to trade a look with. Such in interrupted by... "I will accept this, under the guise of the _true_ Lord Tyr." ...such really gets a _look_ back, at the Spirit, Edge _staring_ back as well.

K1: "Um... guys? Anyone?" ...such he looks at Belldandy, whom just smiles. Keiichi then hears... '_Watch and learn Dear._'

"What the _bloody_ Light are spouting, Spirit?" Imladris quips, Edge leveling back. "We _all_ here know of what I speak of."

So few words, to make a confident face, suddenly become _that_ meek! Worse with Karra adding in, to Edge's left. "Actually _Milord..._"

A Knightly face smacks himself. "Oy-vey..." ...this before the 'other' intended voice, suddenly strikes her Valkyrian chord. "Such is _still_ my wait."

Rend just edges in... (pun...) "_Ever_ so charming there General." ...such Imladris turns to see a rather austere face, eyeing back at him. One that didn't bother to acknowledge Rend's barb. Imladris just anime arm waves out all of a sudden comically! "_Wasn't this supposed to be a __**simple**__ encampment?_"

"My demand still stands." Edge says of his last, and gets bonked on the head by Karra. "_Enough_ said there, we think." This the Spirit glares back at the Heartwarder, and gets her tankard sloshed in his face! From there, the entire scene seemed to revolve upon two souls, with ever even a galaxy as an audience to witness.

"Who's tone will you _use_ here?" Lind plies out, such Imladris spars that back with... "I have my own voice. Perhaps held silent too long in _one_ regard." ...commented as he begins to raise his left hand, the Generals all mutual, already sensing spell energy being prepared.

All (whether Irtasus intended it, or nor,) halted with a Thor retort, out of the blue. "How longer of such regard, can we wait then?" ...which gets **glares** ignored from three Generals 'not' of Mint note, ones ignored, (after so many Ages endured of such in a War Master's time.) Sifa isn't as keen, as she was looking between Keiichi and Belldandy apiece, for other clues along 'about' to be engaged lines, she was noting. Such she looks as Thor makes challenge of... "Does another lesson be made clear here then?"

Imladris just **snaps** back, turning his form over to face his old Master. "I've felt so **many** at hand, why not _another_ prodded needless here?" ...which suddenly turns everything _edgy_ as heck. (This pun, is too _lethal_ to ply out.) Such that Thor suddenly makes movements Imladris is _exceedingly_ experienced of knowledge of. Not so much of the ones Sifa is making, other than one learns to recognize a motion meant of _replete_ hostility akin.

Lind blinks, as her fellow Generals just hold their own heads. Valkyries all around look around uneasily, as Imladris flat accuses Sifa's motions of... "Are you a part, or _apart?_" ...which causes Imladris to motion a defensive posture, as Sifa in reaction, FLARES her version of twin sets of steel Valkyrie Axes, one BEEFED as all heck, from the looks of them! (Not even needing earring plucking either to conduct.) This as Thor's infamous _Mjolnir_ does the same unto his empowered hands!

A proto-god just snarls his teeth, and summons...

...and...

...wait...

"What the...?" ...Imladris blinks, and makes clenching motions, of the hand where his own infamous blade is _supposed to be!_

Thor and Sifa blink, as Imladris suddenly looks all around and about! "How the... wha...?" ...done with a few added seconds of confusion! Such even Lind blinks at, as Keiichi cocks his eyes. "Wait... where's his sword?" ...as Imladris makes one further _empowered_ look about, his eyes glowing Incarnum!

The confusion is ladled with a _hefty_ grimace tone of... "You just didn't..." ...as Thor's said tone, **accuses** Imladris of _**the**_ cardinal mistake of all warriors. Such Lind _BLARES_ at Imladris... "You **LOST** your _**WEAPON?**_"

The scene, a bunch of Valks looking at their supposed Master of the Order, with growing looks of disgust, as even the Generals look aghast, the worse vein from Lind, and her family! (The ones on Thor's and Sifa's faces are _not_ kosher.) Keiichi just blares out... "How can ya _lose_ your weapon dude?"

One face of them all, however, is of another sense at hand. One Imladris realizes, and flat out discharges his Titled Power, to the Spell Command of... "_: Heed to the call of Titled Master, Friend and Ally, Morphemic Blade, __COMETH!__ :_" ...as a **sharp** spike of spell energy stabs into Imladris hand...

...and then PROMPTLY **EXPLODES!**

A good Holia **shockwave** throws most nearby, onto their butts, as Imlade just warbles out, of a **full** concussion... "DoOZy oF A SPeLl ReFLecT... *plop*"

"What did that?" ...Hirund snaps, but in snap turn, Lind shouts, looking to her sharp right, and upwards... "THERE!" ...as in sudden succession, Lind **ERUPTS** off at an apparent source, her equal Quintet numbers in close pursuit! Keiichi just blinks... "NOW what?" ...before he's picked up like a flower, and carried by Belldandy... "Common Dear, quick!"

Sifa then zips over, and _YANKS_ Imlade (doozy as all,) to his feet, and yank-drags him along suddenly! Thor then snaps out... "All others stay here!" ...as he and Sifa follow (Imlade only due to enforcement.) Thurd just balks out... "Heck no Daddy!" ...as she zips off to follow! This in turn, Jora, Frode, Ishara, Phosus, Demesus, Bryna, Hlad, Tsuyana, Herjin, Soliana, Olruni, Glaud-Sepith-Glinor, and... wait... Karra stayed.

Edge just blares out... "**What** have I begotten into, _by all Spirits!_" ...such Karra just bonks Edge on the melon again. "Oh hush you. The rest of we, can watch in removed reflection." ...this she eyes back, at the advancing train of War, warily. "Of whatever measure just occurred." ...this the remainder of the Valks, stay dead put.

Edge just blinks, before what occurs next...

* * *

><p>Lind was <strong>racing<strong>, this as her equal numbers, all sensed almost on initiation of the chase, that _something_ was way dead off here. If 'dead' was the proper word here. And such quickly turned into '_otherwise_', as they drew closer to a clearly glowing area, one that Lind quickly discerned... "We are expected."

"And why does all such feel _familiar?_" ...Hirund remarks, near Lind, both on the literal fly. The span the same, closed in distance _swiftly_, all such then sees the Generals as nearly one unit, burst into a glowing white glade, of softly plied, yet intense to be certain, Holia plied Light!

"It's a spell!" ...Mist calls out, Lind immediately sees and notes... "Such would be why, for that." ...as the Generals look to their mutual right, as the rest begin arriving swiftly! (Imlade of note, in Sifa's grip: "_I'll have seconds on the wild geese, Mommy!_" ...ala _rather_ concussed.) On arrival however, Sifa and Thor **GASP** at the same sight, that the Generals looking, can't fathom. Frode and Ishara see, and feel _just_ as so!

Keiichi and Belldandy, the former placed back unto his feet, by the generously assisting latter, just sees as well, and blurts out... "Why is everything here, ghostly?" ...this he's looked at, by the Gold Wings nearby. Belldandy is speechless, as she sees, what Keiichi blurts out next... "And _who_ is she?"

Imladris quickly regains his bearings, slowly, as he begins to see as well, and grows confused as well... "I... feel my Sword is..." ...as attuned sense, is _also_ directed, at the _same_ abject spot, being noted. Frode for one on sight... "Is this where she went? But..." ...a traded glance with Ishara, as others save Lind look back, before the Judicator finishes, looking at the celestial phantasm of a vision. "...why _here?_"

Of mutual sight _of_ sights, a vast glowing halo, produced by all initial looks of, a goddess. However that is where comfort of sight wavers of, in favor of things _much_ more phantasmagorical. A seemingly akin of Eihwa of absent, rather a version with straight white hair of full body length, with twin braids meshes on both sides, of same indelible length. All akin of a greco-goddess gown the only adornment, upon equally white skin. The eyes are as well in fact, such becomes an uneasy theme, as even a goddess forehead marking of an angelic wing set, 'separated' by 'effects' of ring ripples, not unlike those of a rock akin thrown into a pond, such is the deliberate separation of the 'wings', by two of these 'ripple' ring effects.

The detail further, is stolen by noting, that the entirety of this goddess, is rather... "_...ghostly._" ...Keiichi whispers. Belldandy just nods, her own attempts to discern whom this goddess is, from her Network, actually fails. This the Being, being sensed, looks over at the Norn. "_- You'll find my archives, have been Sealed, by my request. This if you wish to know of it. -_" ...the same 'warrior ghost', just quips, such Thor remarks... "By... choice, if I remember... correct."

Sifa looks over, Ishara next, whom hears from Frode. "After Master fell." ...such the tone of the gathering, becomes a mixture of solemn, and reverence. Of such, The being, sitting on a tall rounded rock, or weather beaten mode, just eyes the soul intended of prior, as Imladris feels shallow breaths ply.

The goddess just serenades out... "- _I have waited a thousand years, for this day, Lord Tyr my love_. -"

Aye, Lind struck _such_ a look at Imladris, whom just goes **BOGGLE** eyed! "Say WHAT now?" ...as he _hates_ the stares he is begetting, all around!

The same ghostly being, of obviously _ancient_ mode, just smirks.

"_: Shall we begin? :_" ...with a _look_ at Lind.

* * *

><p>Morgan watched, as after telling her story, confident that her message got through to Puri and Drout, the two decided upon the course of the Test regardless, the two already starting through the Gate, hoping <em>for<em> all hope that Morgan had gotten _all_ her messages through, to the pair.

However Morgan immediately sensed something was _wrong_, when as the lovers began their steps through, the very wind _stopped_, the sky went dusk. The beating her heart went dull. The sight of strange code she'd never seen before, rippled across the entirety of the Gate. The _strange_ smell of things, not meant for the living.

The sudden scream as _both_ souls passing through, _vanished_ from Morgan's eyes.

She fell to her knees, going numb. '_What did I do to them?_' ...as she waited for a sign, of either of the Tested.

There was nothing.

_She was alone again._

(End Act VII)


	9. Act VIII

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Eternity**

Volume III

Act VIII

* * *

><p>-One reverent dawn on a shoreline-<p>

He had begotten a lack of understanding, after all this time, of the things he saddled himself with. Even if per his own gross actions. This as a still self professed knight, above all other titles, just gazed out over at the Pacific Ocean before him, on the shoreline of the _same_ beach, he remembered those wonderful memories of. The beach party that the entirety of the Morisato clan, at that time, smaller in number, no less rowdy, or cherished, attended to all joy of hearts, and sun caressed (or baked) skin. This before the past events that should have traumatized, yet rather, made a Clan ever stronger.

And now another, off of several other events, that all seemed to transpire to an end, that caused Imladris to hold in his right hand, looking at the glowing orb of blue-gold, to eye over, of his consequence, of an act that Celestine himself hath been punished for prior. Now, the spell imposed result, of an act that Imladris had no other choice in conducting.

Imladris just sighed, seeing of the Intracellic code orb, within a wing festooned symbol of a mini Almighty Staff, the same of the symbol of the Great Tree of Yggdrasil, floating within the spell orb that represented _the Contract_ that held an entire family together, off of the love of two iconic souls that he hath pledged far more than life of his own, to defend. The spell orb, was nothing less than what it was. The same of the rotating code strings, of Almighty himself, orbited further, by those whom he called Bound, unto. The icy spell fringes, literally frosting from this extra code ring.

All this, a more than indelible symbol, of a final act of acceptance.

Consequence...

...hope...

He just sighed, as the light of dawn, off the eastern sea, drew close enough to formal dawn, prior all such, was as muted, as his own wary heart.

And he sighed again... and a third...

"_What have I done_."

Memory plied, like a faucet, being _squeezed_ of all fluid contents. Such they flowed as such...

* * *

><p>Just plain dark and stormy prior.<p>

(Whether day or night. Ya know.)

*Sounds of someone being _choked._*

Mist just watches on, the same of her bemused Code-sisters. "At least she's consistent." ...as a Lindful grasp of a knightly neck, seems to put even nigh immortality, at risk of a lethal result!

Even the 'new' goddess watching, just blinks. "-_ Perhaps I erred in foretelling._ -" ...such as Lind just accuses. "How dare you have a hidden relationship, out of mind, behind my own back!"

Imlade just keeps gurgling, _no_ amount of further allowed out, as Belldandy watching of a tilt to her head, just quips. "I wonder if I have any of that code, within me now." ..._such_ is Keiichi's _stabbed_ look over!

Finally, Jora just calls out... "Don't think tha bloke needs to die again today Sister!" ...such Lind looks over, and promptly dumps Imlade down below sight. (Such is his manic **stab** for breath, all akin from.) Imladris then eyes over, through his blurry vision, at the sight of... "So... *cak* ...is this be why... *gurff* ...my mind finds familiarity of... WAIT! _ACK!_ **NOT AGAIN LIND!**"

Lind just looks down with a **HUFF**, before looking over at the celestial vision watching with amusement. Such is her level tone... "And just whom be you anyway?" ...such the all but akin clone of Eihwa just quips back... "- _Should I be so forward? Or maybe there are those here besides our __**mutual**__ Tyr, that knows of I better_. -"

"But this so much fun to watch of mystery." Thor just suddenly quips, Sifa in turn rolling her eyes. "It's not helping Lord Tyr's problem here."

"It's still _Imladris_ ya know." Immy just blurts back, and gets bonked in the head, by a Sifa sponsored light orb, (aka, like a rock. Same effect. Ouch.)

"_Svahn_." ...Frode quips out, getting his own eyed over mate, in reaction. Ishara however just accents, looking back. "_The First Valkyrie of the Order_."

Lind (heck everyone else with 'Valkyrie' in their earned title,) all _react_ as they dang well should! And Svahn in turn, just makes a cute bow in turn, to them all. "- _Of presence and grace of the Order_. -"

Keiichi for one, of a raised hand... "Um... explain? _First?_" ...which Frode in turn, speaks of nothing less than reverence. "She... is... the progenitor of _all_ other Valkyries of the Order. She... yes... she was... is... the first goddess chosen, when Tyr created the entirety of the Twin Orders."

Tyr... Imlade... just _**hates**_ being stared at, as he sits listening, such Lind looks from her father, to this Svahn. Ishara looks at both in the same vein, as Thor takes up... "By far, the oldest General that... HEY! _ACK!_" ...such Svahn just **SHOOTS** over at... "- _Just because my essence belies the Ages, does __NOT__ mean you can call a goddess __**OLD!**_ -" ...such Sifa in turn just accents, arms folded and all... "He never had the sense of a proper god." ...which _irks_ Thor.

"Does any ever?" ...comes from an unexpected source, as Imlade makes light of himself as well. Lind just chuckles... "Such we are learning." ...before Thor snaps back... "Then do ye want to tell what we know, or rather we?" ...such directed, that Svahn just smiles in turn. "- _Such would be a telling that would impose disbelief, on one honored mortal amongst us. _-" ...such Keiichi just blinks of focus. However he replies in turn. "Ah, I am guessing that gold dude, in a previous form, I guess, was the one that chose you to head the Valkyries, when they all began? Yeah, a stretch for me."

Svahn just smiles further, as Belldandy accents of a crown of an _amazed_ eye... "But such would mean, given how ageless we are within Heaven, that your _own_ existence is almost beyond reproach of a belied age, that would hold _both_ true disbelief for even us goddesses to accept. Nevermind such, all such would reside of a beginning that 'does' have a line towards, for us all here. Save my Beloved Keiichi, though such would attest unto him as well."

Such words, for those around to wrap their encoded minds of, accent back as Keiichi just flat out says, to a awe struck face. "That makes it all sound like this Order was around for millions... even billions of years... or... _whatever amounts_ to such in Heaven. But that... that means..."

"- _A timeless Being that walks amongst such, endless and everlasting, such I hail a Beginning from, as far as the Twin Orders are concerned._ -" ...a '_well_' matured goddess serenades back in turn.

Imladris just bares through his teeth, trying not to faint at an obvious prospect, as he clenches at the grass beneath him. "Just how **OLD** am I anyway? I _HAVE_ to ask of such then!"

Svahn just looks over, relatively longingly, of a version that is _quite_ removed in sensation. "- _Ye are only at your current age begotten of this current life. Tyr as you are now, is only your __**current**__ living age. Of the one I remember, of your 'same' facade of __**both**__ memory, and __**current**__ eye, had __several__ lifetimes, all separated from each other of centuries. __Each__ lifetime, literal __**Ages**__ in the breathed life, between each Sacrifice. Such a cause of my current condition._ -" ...the explanation more than chilling Imladris beyond measure. (_Hardly_ just him either.)

Thor just pipes up, despite the _sensitive_ nature of the converse. "Pardon My Lady Valkyrie Svahn, but... I was understood of ye as the beginning of the Order, both by status and station. But you talk in a fashion that belies past my _own_ existence of Heaven." ...Sifa in addition gawking... "_And mine!_"

Svahn just cocks her ghostly haloed head. "-_ It is, and ever remains. You know of me, due to my experiences with the 'last' version of Tyr, that you 'both' know of his demise, from hence. _-" ...such Thor and Frode wince _badly_ at. Sifa and Ishara just feel _such_ a chill from their respective links, all the while Tyr-Imlade just _gulps_. The ghostly goddess just nods, noting enough. "- _I however hail, from a time that remains timeless. The definition is 'supposed' to lose all meaning, to those that live in the moment. Such you are all gifted of, and I live as a curse all the same, for living with what I have endured, through the Acts of our 'mutual' Lord Tyr suffered._ -"

The next question, scared Lind to nigh death... "How many times, did I die?" ...Imladris asks _uneasily_. Svahn just sighs and only answers, without losing what is left of her very real sanity. "- _More than can be counted, without tears here killing all joy. Such even a sacrifice a Valkyrie is not easy in conduction, has your War with the Seer, lasted. The __first__ reason the Orders were created, was Voluspa. Further understanding of this matter, belies my own understanding, to where only Lord Almighty can properly attest._ -"

Blood and code, all go _cold_. None move, even in fear of a possible obvious of current measure, as Svahn continues of ghostly chime. "- _However, I hath said, that there were __Ages__ in between these Acts. Even I, as long as I have existed, have not an easy count, of the days and years, of existence, that Tyr __**lived**__, verses the ones lacking. Such his life, was of many centuries, that __many__ saw his tutelage of. Such as many here in witness. Such were his facets of existence, for everyday, that I know of him_. -" ...which gave more ease of minds, and two sets of smiles, upon Thor and Frode alike.

More added with... "Well I do like living like this." Imlade, sitting on his butt, just bobs his head in commenting. The laughter around, was needed. _Especially_ of one closest in heart.

Svahn then regales in the next, swooning around the others, her mere approach, a stark awe that 'filled' each Valkyrie, and _further_ of a Blue Wing, gods around inclusive, Generals that all listened, and heeded a part of their own forgotten history, and then unto two, that was a part of her _final_ plan.

Words amongst, as Svahn stood all but still, floating as the _vision_ she is... "- _Yes, I Began, of time before Lady Frigurina hath formatted the current optimum ways of the goddesses, during the early days where Hild Fell. Aye, I know well of those days. A time where Hild enforced an act that nearly set the Pillars against each other, of Wars blood spattered ways. Such was prevented, by one here, that seeked to protect Family, with method of honor and determination, such all could find Courage by, and find strength to conduct to the Lower Planes. More than one format was used, though I represent the obvious for all of the Order here to learn of. War Division. War Section. The Vakil. Valkyries. The Orders of the Twin Blades of Heaven. They all represent the same, as do I._

_I was chosen, as the First Valkyrie, of qualities __all__ of the Order know of encoded heart. __HARDER!__ FASTER! __**SMARTER!**_ _For whatever else is simpler, as the 'first' teaching, I begotten, all but __**moments**__ after I was formatted, and chosen by Tyr, in 'the' beginning. Such has echoed through the Halls and Fields, when the Orders were structured, filled with the honored fallen, and the risen encoded, as the Vakil and Valkyries were imposed, with all due respect attended._

_I witnessed the formation of the Divisions, then entire Hosts, this as the overseer as the first General __**earned**__, that learned that Seals were for the unprepared, for the responsibility that enraptures endless Lessons by. I found my vein of Joy, as Spar with Tyr, were directed for the entirety of the Orders to find equal Joy in. Indeed it was I that infused this, to ensure that when Duty became more than the norm, there was no Fear, that would have found Cost, in any Innocent. Such was initially, the recklessness of Nidhog, when... well, that truth of Tyr, is not for here._ -"

It was no happenstance, that not even Keiichi, was spared from seeing the _memories_ Svahn imparted, as she spoke. All as clear to their very minds, as if living _each_ day that passed for the First Valkyrie. Sights that Valkyries know by _heart_, are overlain by _antiquity_ beyond recognition. There _had_ to be imagination overlain, since mere acceptance of the mind, didn't have enough time to digest all that was being _seen_, from the offered mind of the First Valkyrie. The 'last' of the memory, makes Imladris rather _fearful_... "No... that much _cannot_ be."

A GOOD **bonk** to the head from Svahn, suddenly stops that train of thought, memory alike, as the ghostly goddess just dryly quips. "- _I sayeth Nay to 'that' Truth yet, my love._ -" ...such Imlade just plops, knocked out cold for a moment, as minds digest everything. Keiichi just gleeps out, from all that information. "I feel young." ...a good hand taken from Belldandy, whom in honest turn... "You are not alone there then, Dear."

The next voice, was full of fear of losing a loved one, to another. "Does that mean, I cannot compete here?" ...Lind starts, before eye of three others of her family, draw an equal worry. Svahn just sighs, her roundabout progress halted back whence she started her mini-jaunt from, the emotionalism not remised. The same in her response. "_- Nay... it is I now, that __**cannot**__._ -"

Imladris is regaining cognitive function again, (nevermind the others of Valk mode, regaining _their_ senses from what was imparted,) when Svahn just offers... "-_ For even __**I**__ now, there is a first. One where __you__ take my place. _-"

Lind blinks, as Imladris sits back up, rubbing his dented melon (more than just fancy,) as the First Valkyrie just turns her tone unto a more _jealous_ vein. Such the white in ghostly warrior, just levels in. "- _ Such I am 'not' happy about. _-"

"Ut oh." Sifa quips, knowing a jealous tone _well_. (Three other Generals listening, hath a history of such, of their mutual time in Thor's company.) Lind just cocks her own eyes... "You mean to say, you are _jealous_, of my love for Beloved?"

"- _Ye hath 'no' idea._ -"

"Didn't we just go through this?" Keiichi blurts, remembering the whole Edge deal, of recent note. Such comes back, of a tone dead _right_ at Lind, comes back from... "- _Ye hath, what I __**want**__._ -"

"_I. Beg. Your. Pardon_." ...Lind _**levels**_ back, hence something utterly anew, somewhat, spikes the very air. Senses are **soaked** with it. One bloke the focus of it all, just warbles from his hind backside... "S... sa... say _what?_"

Svahn just smirks, and then pirouettes around, and promptly floats back to the stone she started all this from, and then 'pulls' a missing artifact, out from within it, as if from a container. One eyes _immediately_ recognize. Such Svahn just looks back sidelong, at the others, as she floats, lifting the weapon for all to see... "- _Familiar, would be this weapon?_ -"

"_Morphemic!_" ...comes from all, save Keiichi! The lad in turn, to accent... "Gold dude's sword!" ...such Imlade starts at first... "So that is where..." ...and OUTRIGHT interrupted by Lind in turn... "**You ****stole**** it!**" ...ala Svahn in coy turn, as she turns about, and cradles the infamous weapon, in her arms, like a cherished trinket. "- _Hath not I, the offend that left it bereft to become my __**prize**__ here._ -"

Imlade, the next feeling he feels, leaves him with NO feeling at all, when Thor _ZIPS_ over, and **SMACKS** his former pupil in the head! "_WHAT_ did I tell you about **not** losing track of your _weapon!_" ...hence he's comically out _cold_ again, for another moment. Such gives time for Lind to **snarl** in. "What makes _you_, of the right to behold the weapon that helped **fell** Caceroth?"

Svahn smirks, seeing the love and loyalty are _well_ placed, just plies her actress mode, in leaning towards Lind, ever so slightly, yet noticeably. "- _Behold? I only have hold of a Trophy. After all, you that holds his Heart above my own, leaves me with only trinkets to hold memory unto by. How 'else' can I hold his heart as my own then?_ -"

A Belldandy best then immediately plies in, unintendedly interrupting an orchestration, as she floats forth, her own jumpsuit lengths fluttering of her Norn wake. "Such would be a false act, of a goddess part. Even for a Valkyrie, you stand to find your act, in violation of your own heart. Such would be a mistake, to not find well of wisdom upon."

Aye, a _few_ unnerved jitters, (Keiichi: "_Wow_.") as a Norn voice most _imposing_, just makes even Svahn looks remorseful. This as Imlade starts to return his senses (again,) Svahn however just eyes Belldandy in return. "- _Oh? Perhaps my heart should settle on your Blue Wing there, given his heart is as full of honor as such to attach Love unto._ -" ...which got _such_ a level stare back in turn, from the Norn. Keiichi however blurts out, arms waving like anime mad! "**AHH!** I'm with Belldandy! Ring and all even! Not even _**thinking**_ otherwise here, Lady!" ...which got a good blush _all_ around, the profession was well and truthful.

Svahn appreciated the inference, Belldandy's blush more than ample to attest. Lind in turn just stabs a retort back. "Do you _intend_ to antagonize here, goddess? My own heart is _spoken_ for, by Confession without fail!"

Imlade swears he feels (somehow,) his own facial flush, as Svahn just smirks back, ever _hauntingly_, on more than one level. "-_ If so, then why not claim him as your own? The same I __**Claim**__ Morphemic here, without fail! _-"

Lind was well and truly _riled_ now, Jora about to interject, though _her_ about to attempt to initiate even the thought of this, is _interceded_ by a quick abstaining 'thought' retort from Frode, one she 'and' Ishara look at! All this just prior to Lind flat out _leveling_ back, of another traded verbal volley. "Then we are at an impasse for words here."

"- _Indeed._ -" ...returned, the word 'well' measured. Her 'Trophy' phased within her unseen folds of garb. The inference was obvious now.

Of another witnessing part, Tsuyana of the watching gallery (all they dare do,) just holds a quickly begotten Spaffa orb, held like a camcorder, and quips. "This could be _really_ good, or _really_ bad."

* * *

><p>"You're all gonna let this all <em>happen?<em>" ...a Takano-esc chord, stabs out, as a nigh teenage format Hild alone just smirks at. "Oh we are. For more than one reason."

"Even if it is all an act." ...a strangely coy tone plies next, such eyes look at Isa, whom just pets at Celestine's canine format, below her floating form, just 'above' the Temple steps. Such the youthful in youth Frigurina just sighs. "Even I know what you are plying at. I am wary to ask of why here."

Isa just sighs. Nearby, two daughters hearing, just shiver when in turn, Isa remarks. "Everything that has a beginning, has an end. _Everything_."

When even Hild _shivers_ facially at that, it's certain none present, of the Morisato clan here, don't feel something_ abstract_, of everything being witnessed. Keima however just quips, a good bit confused. "Isn't that a quote from that one weird movie? One that seems to fit this place well, I may add."

Almighty just laughs well and good, at the inference, such Hild in turn, with quite a few eyes noting, remarks in a tone that is hardly demonically vectored. "It fits, because there comes a time, a story 'must' end. But to setup all such, all the pawns need be positioned. All the aspects controlled as proper as one can. The Will steeled where even _She_ can't combat against. All such things, are as not complete yet."

"Not all of the Days, have passed." ...a High of High tone speaks, which Hild _'did not'_ have of thought. Frigurina just looks over... "Love?" ...before Almighty just smirks of his youthful format, more than glad he can 'feel' such a vector, unto his Eternal soul. "Nay nay. Such would take away from the story here. One where I only watch, with the rest of ye. It all must come to pass, before Nuptials are completed. As such a _part_ of the Plan."

"_Aggravating_." ...Hild just grinds, again hating and loving, the Aspect that created even _Her_.

Course it's all interrupted by... "Oh dear Nephew..." Frig blinks, in 'seeing'. "...bad move." ...such before the next act commences, Takano pipes up. "Might an well do all dat, on a full tummy. Anyone?" ...as a lot of cheer calls for snacks, ply a more enlightened mood of air.

The rest, was of a scene that memory would paint a canvas of...

* * *

><p>Morgan watched another couple attempt again... she tried <em>again...<em>

* * *

><p><em>She was correct, in her corruption.<em>

_Her Will was succeeding..._

* * *

><p>*One <em>terse<em> scene, once more.*

"**Excuse moi!**" ...Imlade just balks at!

By now, two nigh powerful Valkyries, the ages of beauty belying them both, were just _glaring_ at each other. Such that the one 'between' them, just tries to defuse it all... "May I _simply_ ask in return of my weapon of arm here? Nevermind all that of I..."

...such in turn... "- _Mind your place, naïve!_ -" ... Ala 'both' Valks, in simult! Such that Imlade just looks like he got hit in the head again, such he turns around blankly, muttering out... "I make my Prayers... I eat right... I do my duty to Existence and Galaxy... I... I just..." ...as he's led back away, by a bemused, helping Thor. "Ye get used to that, never at that." ...and he's put back amidst the _slightly_ retreating gallery.

"Is Sister going to be okay?" ...Jora 'has' to ask. This in turn, she hears chuckles from three Generals listening, such heads turn to hear Hirund of note... "I sense something else." ...such Rend looks over. "You as well? Huh." ...which Phosus just blinks over. "What does 'that' mean?"

"Not as attune." ...Mist injects, though the angst looks she gets from the Gold Wings onlooking, just hear... "She hasn't long left." ...Hirund '_seeing_' more than well enough. Thor nods, folding his arms, as Imlade regains his composure, again, the War Master commenting. "She's been holding on, for this moment, for so long. Perhaps too long."

"_Just_ for this moment?" Frode comments back, as Lind and Svahn look on, with their own vein of a locked Kensai, in action now. Ishara asks over next... "That makes all this, preordained?"

Imladris misses the glance he gets, from Hirund, whom in turn... "Or a change from what _once_ was."

"-_ Give me him, through __**you**__ now._ -"

"Find another alternative."

Imladris blinks _appalled_... "They... they can't be..." ...Sifa giggling. "...fighting over you?" ...such Imlade blares a look back! "But after what Edge did a short while... a... ago..." ...he realizes, such Lind hears, and accuses outright. "You and Edge, _planned_ all this."

Svahn just makes a mock look of bent back postured coyness. "- _Why, __**whatever**__ could I gain, from accomplishing that. Other than to ensure the Heart, is of the __proper__ mode. _-"

Lind blinks, as Svahn commits to her course of action, as she plucks at her own version of a Valkyrie earring, one as white and _ethereal_ as she. One all too familiar of 'what' such comprises, yet fully activated, such she seethes further. "- _Now we find, who __**here**__, is proper to __Claim__ Tyr. _-"

Lind reacted to that, by _quite_ emotionally **yanking** her own Valkyrie Axe into the open, of her Diamond Axe version, just as hard looking to the eye, as Lind's eyes were! In turn, Svahn ups the ante, by finally 'activating' her own axe, one that essentially echoes the formal shape all Valkyries Axes comprise, though this version, is of pure white blinding Light! Keiichi sees... "That looks like the stuff from that dragon girl's attack!" ...this Thor nods. "Aye pup, an Axe made of pure, solid Light."

Belldandy however just watches on wordlessly, a more numb version from her Cousin, as Lind just imparts... "Impressive."

"- _But not __all__ we can demonstrate unto each other's Eye._ -" ...such Svahn _eggs_ on further with. Lind slits her eyes, and then brings out _Cool Mint_ and _Spear Mint_, the Twins still bringing a _good_ blush, to a Knightly cheek. Svahn however just squints her own eye set encoded, and then counters...

"_Wh... wha... what the HECK?_" ...Keiichi outright **BLURTS**, as Svahn's Angel is brought out, of a version that everyone else's eyes, equals Keiichi's aghast voice! Lind even blinks, as Svahn looks over... "-_ What? Tis my Angel, this is._ -" ...as the sight of _detail_ of said angel, ala Keiichi... "But... but... wait... _a swan?_" ...this as instead of a humanoid version of an Angel, of such Keiichi thought he had been used to, a _Swan_ is in said place! One of the usual angelic cloth, (ghostly here,) and wings as replete as any other Angel incumbent, with disbelieving sight added of a body, neck, and head, are of a swan, of detail instead! The ghostly halo effects the sight equal to the mistress.

It's not only the participants _here_, that are **stunned**. This before Sifa just quips out. "Oh _aye_, the first Angels were not automatically, as they are now. In fact, not all of them are, even still." ...this Keiichi blinks over. "Really?"

Belldandy accents. "Indeed. Though I have witnessed only a few Angels 'not' of akin alike my own _Holy Bell_..." ..whom appears of example beholden, the usual gentle lay of Angelic hand, of a goddess shoulder to complete beauteous sight by... "...this I believe having to do with the aspects of the Angel Eggs themselves."

This in turn, Glaud-Sepith-Glinor take up for all to heed of expertise... "(x3): All Angel eggs when currently created, have the essence of code instilled to 'obey' upon the soul of the Goddess that ingests each egg. Not all eggs however '_behave_' as such, as occasionally, some induce a 'mind of their own', of a difficult explain aspect. They are usually abstained from use, due to _uncertainty_ of stability upon the Goddess that would partake."

"Hmm..." Imladris wonders aloud, as in turn, he beholds _Evolution_ out unto sight, such even Svahn makes a enraptured gasp. Such to accentuate example by... "...could that be off of the original Eggs that Almighty created of Progenitor. Such that were 'weaned' of aspects, as... bad pun... evolution progressed, of their further creations, from the Angel Tree?"

Svahn nods afar, as her Swan soul looks on, as keenly as any Angel partner does... "- _When I became one of the first Goddesses to Test of the Aspects of the first nominal Eggs, my own soul decided upon this format, which I felt of complete ease by. I have since come to know, my soul was always beholden to be a Valkyrie, such I found my serenity to grow by, soul and skill alike. _-"

Demesus however just cocks an eye... "Forgive me, but a swan (which I get the _nomenclature_ now here of ye,) is unto a Valkyrie, a creature of the soul of Battle's Joy?"

"Got chased up a tree once by one, as a kid." Keiichi, _more_ than understanding, just quips to bemusement all around. He even adds to Belldandy's giggling amusement. "They sure can hurt, when they bite ya on the butt."

Imlade just joshes in, to accent. "At least you didn't get nearly poked in the hind, by a bull, like I nearly did, my First Life." ...which gets some more laughter all around. Imlade even adds... "And then there was that porcupine that chased me. And then that deer. And that black bird that didn't like me much. And those bees into the Yellowstone. _Sheesh_, First Life was a creature nightmare."

Two Valks, after one soul speaking, just shake their respective heads. Belldandy just cutely inserts... "Then we see where a part of your Wish, was begotten from Cousin." ...which despite said detail, just gains a good smile back unto said Norn, from Immy.

All that however, is suddenly **STABBED** silent, when Svahn **outright** attacks Lind, spanning the distance between the two, in less than a blink of an eye, that could get time to _blink_ at all! This as all eyes then see lain, a Axe of Light, lain across of an assault, upon a Diamond version!

Both 'sets' of Angels, are cocked at the battle ready as well, as two Generals just _**steel**_ it out...

"- _Too fine to be caught flatfooted here. -_"

"I learned of my tactics, from our mutual charge _well_." ...this a Knight gets a good elbow from Thor, and Sifa each. This all of a sudden, all around, Belldandy included, a good _cheer_ of the War Section best, just cheer on an obvious spar, with no equal!

Jora for one... "Common Sister! Show her what our Family is made of!"

Of a different vein, from Sifa... "Show the best of what our History is thereof, honored General!" ...this directed at Svahn instead! Imladris stabs a look over at her, as then in turn, Hirund whoops it up with a _fist pump_ to match... "Just who really here, deserves our Godson, without fail!" ...Rend and Mist cheering to fan the flames of Battle's Joy!

Only Keiichi, despite all he's seen and endured, couldn't fully tell from those sets of Valkyrie faces, that 'joy' was the word to apply. So wordless was he, that he just watched, ever the usual spectator. The silent shield around him, via a usual author of his beholden heart, just silently wishes... '_Let this be a cherished memory, for my Cousin. This I plead Father._' ...before Belldandy just cheers all Valkyrie like, as well!

It's added from echoing cheers from the Encampment, far below in the forested glade, of a tone of mood, that _didn't_ seem to meet the eyes of the two Valks _staring_ each other down of!

Of trigger value to set it all forth... "- _Come Valkyrie, let's dance._ -"

A verily _unique_ dance now takes place. One where all throughout, both sets of Angels are relentlessly present, the same of the _swift_ assaults of both goddesses upon each other! This as a Diamond Axe, swats _uncompromisingly_ unto a Light Axe, the first three parries alone, about _**ripping**_ the atmosphere asunder!

Which Keiichi alone watching, feels serious unease in noticing. "Should I be in awe, or worry for my lungs here?" ...this no response is returned, as another two 'preparatory' assaults of two Axe sets, looks like they should have shorn the ground they fight upon, into sand! The last of the twin set, has both Valkyries eyeing each other of deep respect for each other.

"I am honored."

"- _As am I. _-"

The held exchange between the two, sees them both _suddenly_ leap back from each other, before lunging at each other, a second time, for another twin Axe exchange! This before they zip **BACK** a second time, this time on landing, Svahn suddenly tests another vein, and **SHOVES** her hands forward! "- : _Let the Scalding Fire of Holia, wave a front like the storms of Earth and Air sundering! : -_" ...causing a _strange_ sight of a billowing **wave** of storm like clouds, full of fire, electricity, and wind, all as her Angel literally '**breathes**' the latter, all of which combined, have the overlain effect of Light of Holia spell power, **flooding** the entire spell, a sight _truly_ unique to witness!

Lind is _stunned_ by the sight, the split moment before she manages a _barely_ erected ice shield, that shatters, yet deflects enough of the spell energy, to only toss Lind back, from mainly Holia 'wind' driven effects! Lind manages to catch her stance, rather than falling flat, as her Twins support her, despite a sight on all three, that amazes all others of sight!

"Is... is Sister 'burned'?" Jora looks aghast, as effects of smudges seen upon Lind, are rather of darkened burn marks, are of a version where they are 'white' like a sun-bleached version, of the same effect! Worse, (sorta,) is that they are clearly glowing of Holia spell power!

"Impressive." Lind levels out, trying her danged best to not show her pain, especially unto one that was looking with worry, over all others watching.

Svahn minces no words, and only draws back, as on immediate retaliation of Valkyrie induced anger, Lind throws forth a pose, of her hands level, the same of her Axe of horizontal, the equal same of her mirroring Twins. "_: See the angry storm of Ice, the wrath of pain of Cold, the Ire of seethe of Winter, whom holds my Anger! :_" ...such Imladris sure is amazed of Lind's empowered spell retort, of an _out of the blue_ winter STORM that appears around Svahn so _fast_, it reminds him of that one moment he literally _first entered_ Lind's Room in Heaven! This as a _literal_ Sphere of Ice empowered Wrath, just assaults around the first Valkyrie, of a _**dreadful**_ fury!

It all is as _lethally_ severe to see, in those short few seconds to endure, before a literally **-burst-** of Holia energon, rips the spell apart, to a sight of a _freezer burned_ First Valkyrie, Mistress and Angel alike!

And another stare traded between, such they then hear...

"_Impressive_..." ...which blushes 'both' Valks, as the others eye weirdly, at Imladris's amazed explanation of... "Advanced spell power of melded Holia-Elemental energon, verses nearly unclassifiable _Winter_ with no other natural apex. Their power is akin to the Lower Council without fail." ...this before Thor interjects, with a bemused tone on looking over. "There's a tone _not_ heard as such, in forever."

Imladris doesn't even have time to react to that, before Lind just snaps forth... "_Let me demonstrate further!_" ...and such Lind _outright_ attacks, Svahn outright split **assaults** towards Lind as well, then next _thirty_ really hard to track combat motions upon each other, difficult to witness!

Before minds can register this further, the two **rupture** back apart, and Svahn just clarifies to no fail... "- _Enough preparation! _-" ...of such Lind acknowledges by ERUPTING at Svahn with _complete_ battle to expound in hand!

Somewhere after the lost count of the _second_ combat exchange between the two, (the first exchange was **that** fast,) Jora just blares out... "Okay, I need to evolve further now! _I lost track!_"

Another higher Council voice, just quips... "Only _here_ do we find such lacking, not of an ill." ...Frode quips, Rend adding. "I think only 'one' of us here, had _better_ be keeping track." ...such Imladris feels another elbow from Sifa again. Ishara just remarks of her barely following vein. "To think thus borne of myself, would find one of loved normalcy of the Division, and another exceeding even the highest of the Order, to _both_ be proud of."

"I just feel numb." ...Keiichi admits, as the chuckles around, sees Belldandy barely keeping up as well, this she looks over and finds a Cousin's sight, following _better_. It 'was' the one time she smiled, for a silent admission of lacking, verses another that 'was' enraptured of a sight, that already had entered the _seventy-sixth Spar exchange! _(**AYE**, it was THAT fast in all conduction, in those _few_ moments!) Such that to ensure of focus, _most_ facial warming to ensure, the _ninety-third_ exchange a few seconds later, ends with both Valks _finally_ bounding away from each other, both essentially landing 'back' from where they mutually started!

"_Back away from __**my**__ piece of Meat._"

"- _Make me, __child__ of the Axe before me!_ -"

"_H.. hey!_" Imlade just bares teeth at, and in due comical turn... "_- __**Quiet**__ ye Trophy! -_" ... "_Mind your __place__ indeed!_"

The snickers at Imladris's expense, are _not_ meek.

The two Generals then keep their endless stare. And then their next motion, **BLASTS** them both into the sky, keeping furious pace of each other! Such that Imladris just **blares** out! "**Whoa! **_Wait a tic!'_ ...and shoots off into the sky to give witness to the chase!

Such he is the _only_ one to do so. The rest, not even Sifa or Thor, bother to do the same. Such that Ishara just looks at Frode... "I guess we let go in a fashion, after all." ...this a Judicator just chuckle shakes his melon. Jora just gives a lay, off kilter look. "I guess I should be jealous huh." ...as Thurd floats over, the Valk giving her equal number a good friendly lean upon. Jora looks over, and hears... "Of Lind?" ...and in turn rather... "Nay, of keeping up with Sister. What after so long supporting her, and then all evolves unto this."

"You'll find your own heart, someday." ...a mindful tone comes out, from Sifa. Jora notes this, and nods back simply.

And then, cause one bloke just felt lost to do much else. "Anyone for Smores?" Keiichi warbles out weirdly. Such that he gets a good _cheer_ from all around, Soliana added... "Commendation for the Blue Wing!" ...this Belldandy just hugs in. "A wonderful idea Dear." ...hence one part of the celebration, soon returns back below, to a place, part of a 'room', that never was still in _Japan_ at all.

Or Earth for that matter...

* * *

><p>In heavenly fact...<p>

Their two-thousandth and sixty-seventh set exchange, was _**WILD**_ to witness, this as Imladris keeps trying to give chase, to close in upon at that! Such all is being defeated, that in short turn, Imladris realizes that the **furious** Spar is being kept 'away' from him, of an _exacting_ pace of dynamic measure, of about fifty-six meters, at the closest! Such barely adjusts from this span, for the entirety of what comes and follows!

"Blazes all beseech, that I..." Imlade chants out, not realizing past the 'distance' vector yet, as Svahn and Lind continue their two-thousandth, six-hundredth and third volley, that they are hardly above normal terrain now. The sight of white grasslands, something for one, missed, of a continuing journey.

Nor of the glowing white forest, that part of Imladris's mind, hints from the Hikari Trees of galactic note.

Of the hilly field of white roses that stretched into forever.

Or the blue and heavenly white pink sands of the pearl white desert, that they pass over.

Of a blizzard howled snowfield that causes Imladris to almost lose track of his chase.

The white seas, of water and whitecaps, glowing the same.

The same of the vast beach, luminous of splashed white waves of Holia, under a brilliant Holia encrusted sky...

The broken pillars that floated of chalk white stone, with umbrella canopy trees, like each were a perfect white-in-white umbrella...

The _Glowing_ halos off of perfect diamond white mountain chains, capped in pearl white snows...

The all but seemingly sculpted white of melded crystals, of all melded shapes of landscapes, both mundane, and exotic beyond imagination.

The clouds of Heaven, their own mountainous chains of pearlescent fluff, many of sculpted shapes akin to titanic artworks, many attuned of the styling of the _one_ having a **most** difficult chase, in his giving best. Such that in passing over a raging white Holia furnace of all akin of a star, all its own, of below, that Imladris realizes on 'too' much detail to ignore... "This is a Heaven's Room of Residence. _Gods_." ...such he keeps giving chase, all he can do.

And almost loses _that_, when his head suddenly is filled with nothing less than Orchestral music, such his mouth blurts off his _**absconded**_ mind! "Eh? This is... ah? _Beethoven's 9th Symphony? _Finale at that! **Blazes!**" ...this he then stops to 'heed', of a fact it _**swamps**_ his senses, not noting the Spar has also stopped movement, _equally_ deliberately! This as the Spar hath entered an exchange _range_ in the **five thousands!** Imladris glares a look back, but trying to shout is pointless, as he can't make his own harsh words, over such _**cascading**_ music, within his own mind!

Such the intended trap being sprung on him, as the external witness to what occurs from here.

'_I like what you have done, with the place._'

Svahn smirks back at Lind, as they _finally_, lock Axe shafts, to make pause by. '_- Such was 'not' easy, wrapping a Dimension of my own Room, onto a Mortal Plane of World. Our trap is set now. -_'

Some **blaze** of hundreds of blurring motions of Spar, occur next, as two souls begin an attunement that Lind isn't expecting. Well before this however, Lind levels it out to all accord! '_I will not let you take my Beloved as your own! His soul is deem fit to choose his own path, as he let me chose mine!_'

That was retorted right back with... '_- Then you do __**not**__ have the heart of a true __**Valkyrie**__ in Love! -_'

Lind just **swats** some _fifty_ more of her strokes in, as in all the meanwhile, the reason why Angels partake of the Triple Challenge, of their tickle method, is shown as both sets of Angels displayed, endlessly _tickle_ at each other, of their own empowered wrath of strange battle! This all telling on Lind's wincing facade, (no less to Svahn's,) such that Lind **ROARS** back... _'__**I was the third Blade when Beloved lost his hand to Caceroth, and all such defeated him. The same that vanquished Voluspa, that I know well in mind Truth!**__ Say you that __**I**__ hold less love, against such a vein?_'

Some _few hundred_ more Spar strokes traded, that all but cleaved the starry sky of **brilliant** stars of white night, asunder, that Svahn vectors them through _planets_ of such ivory radiance! '_- Then why wait on him, when we __both__ know what is __**proper**__ here! -_'

Lind stops suddenly, before a _detailed_ sky of velvet black, a nebula of Holia white framing her. (One heck of a trip, be told.) All the while Imladris manages to draw back near, while shaking at his head! Such he does not heed, of a First Valk then told... '_I only wished to see his mortal love, find it's reward._' ...this in turn, Svahn **outright** assaults Lind once more! ' _- __**FOOL!**__ Then you risk __my__ Fate, worse than even Norns could call foolish! LOOK at me, of what shorn love has __**bereft**__ me, of insanity that the Death of Tyr, one __too__ many times, has __**begotten**__ unto me! -_'

Lind _gasps_, (somehow,) through the battle of Axes that added a few hundred more nigh impossible to track movements. Such all becoming fodder of glittering gift wrapping for Imladris to witness, as the _real_ stroke of battle plies by the word of mind. This as Lind heeds the harshest lesson of all, of the _nature_ of... '_- I __loved__ Tyr, despite his nature of unable to Love in specific return. This his Celibacy as Heaven's Guardian and Teacher, the friend of Almighty, guarding __**all**__ that was Created, cherishing __**all**__ that came from Frigurina's Power, the Fence against Hild's impossible Lust, __**all**__ to remove himself, from the folly I found my heart attached unto anyway! -_'

Indeed Lind feels fear, the spar continued unabated, all voice of Svahn, to level the truth that caused Heaven to 'forget' Tyr existed, for a thousand years. '_- All for the unwanted Duty against Voluspa, the same you saw merely 'defeated', I saw Return, time and again, each __time__ nearly __**Breaking**__ Existence, for him to Consume himself by, of a Title of Sacrifice, that sundered my Soul, 'each' time I beheld witness to this! Each Age to end, with his Death, to stop a Seer that __Cannot__ die! -_'

It was therefore 'good' that Imladris 'was' being _blocked_ from hearing this, as Lind in the midst of her Spar, almost went _insane_ in hearing all of this. Such Lind was all complex shades of dour emotions that _**soaked**_ into her database code! The focus of the Spar was a _needed_ bulwark against this result!

Such Lind then hears further, through more pasted strokes... '_- And then that __**last**__ time, prior unto __your__ time, he died in a new, __**Unique**__ way. One I 'knew' would ensure 'my' loss of him. A Crime of Almighty, by a formal __Choice__ of Tyr, for a future that Cannot be Written. Only __lived__ in! -_'

Lind halts _all_ motion, right there and then! Such that Svahn halts, and _such_ that Imladris finally zips in close of... "About time you both... OW!" ...such he's **WHACKED** by Lind's Axe of flat Diamond base, across his face! Such he starts falling a 'bit' too fast, towards a '_white_' Singularity, that he quickly realizes and _**FLAILS**_ like mad to make dire escape from! (Such is the magna comedy for that moment!)

All this to cloak in the next, of two minds alone, and only. For the telling of a ghost goddess... '- _I loved him, __**all**__ that time, never to be given the full same, beyond that of a close friend that wanted to __**scream**__ my soul unto him. Each time he died, it was lost to me, all the __**magnanimous**__ time in between, of the Joy his Existence gave, by just being 'there'. I __should__ have done, by all Selfish' nature, against the Goddess Code, to Claim him as 'my' one love, to all other Consequence be Divined! All such however, would have made me Violated against the Codes of Heaven, Intracel, the Orders, and even Ash Tree, of the 'last' time, Tyr lived, to claim him of my own. Such would have risked the Valkyries, the Vakil of, and the Skass of Hild's corrupted mirror of our Order, as Tyr balances __both__ Mirrors to prevent what Voluspa would have __wanted__ all along. All unto a result, that would have seen __ALL__ collapse!_ -'

Lind stops again, but Svahn makes _skillful _offensive in turn, as she continues... ' _- I __wanted__ Tyr as mine! But to do so, would have angered Hild. There is a form of love there, that Imladris can never know of, that Hild shows you her jealousy of. The same of her Corruption of Tyr, that __**prepared**__ him for what is to come. Such of my Claim, would have Censured me of Almighty, even despite Him knowing all Absolute well. I bade the time I could not claim my love, as time of centuries, spent in Joy, of his last existence, attempting to restrain any further of Voluspa's impart, from the story that now takes place __**anyway**__. -_'

Lind was growing numb from Svahn's prose, worse when it turns upon the lead coin of... ' _- But I was not as brilliant as He, our Tyr, as the truth I hold, drove me __**mad**__, when I witnessed to learn the last Sacrifice was all Planned! All of an Event that __**drives**__ the ones now playing out, to the Breaking of the Existence! -_'

Lind just took '_offensive_', from there, spouting in utter disbelief... '_But you make all this sound of, that Beloved 'wanted' to Die, and make everything occurring now, all come to pass! How monolithic a Trespass is all of this? And 'how' can you know of it, when all of Heaven was Sealed of the same, after Tyr's last death? This I even know now, through you...?_' ...she **gasps** out, in realizing her thoughts are _echoed_ from her opponent's!

_That_ was when Lind started to 'feel' something odd, in her very Networked Code. The tale furthers, as the 'stars' and 'planets', turn into 'galaxies' and 'universes', as if this Room was its own _Existence_ somehow! All that shimmering Holia, sapping the senses of one Knight, that was equally distracted by it all, as intended. Further to this ploy, the plot Svahn puts further with... '_- You begin to understand, because I have made my Choice now, as well. This at the last, as we Spar to __**find**__ each other within, for all Goddess Truths. -_'

Lind felt _**outright**_ panic, but also _fathomless_ knowledge and experience, to 'witness', all where words of the _melding_ Spar, were of failure to describe. Svahn accentuates to an elongated Spar, that now has only detail of Serenity, between the two. This all, including one shocking detail to behold.

Svahn just looks of this serenity, as their mutual world, is of Axes and Angels in combat, for external of only one to witness. Within, the Truth plies forth, hidden from a Knight that could not possibly accept, what is to come. Such comes detail of, amidst primordial Holia 'galaxies', upon a Soth background, as if time was reversing unto itself, Universally.

' _- Know this, Love of Tyr. What you know of now, from me, is NOT for Tyr to learn, not until time comes, and what comes, __**comes**__. You 'will' be in fear of it, the same as HE knows, why of it all, of His hidden knowledge, of Tyr's Plan, that Tyr Sacrificed himself upon. Of a Plan that Voluspa is Unknowing of, that has been prepared, for '__**all**__' this Time._

_To Claim him, is your Right, as a Valkyrie 'not' as Bound as I, of a Forbidden Love, you do not live of Torture under. Hild __**cannot**__ defeat your Love of him. Nor your Anger for him. Nor your Truth. Nor any other of your complete self, that you hold back, for a shard of his Soul, a Facet, that is only 'one', of several that represents 'each' life of Tyr, that __**all**__ can be 'yours' to Claim, if you will __have__ me, as example to __**evolve**__ by. One that instead of a choice, instead gives him none, in favor of __**incarceration **__most__ loving. All such to bind him, in more ways that this singular one, of the heart. -_'

Lind was starting to 'see' a larger picture, that just was _too immense_ to immediately comprehend. The whole story of the last battle against Voluspa, that saved a galaxy, was _inadequate recompense_, in comparison of what she was 'seeing' now. And for a weird reason, she liked it. A weird reason, another, she _loathed_ it.

A reason to love and despise Tyr anew, and _LOVE_ 'Imladris' beyond more.

Such the Spar sees two melding unto one, ever so slowly, so slightly, until Imladris can't ignore the obvious afar, but seems to have even the waves of _cascading_ time unto Holia, through the dimensions itself here, of this Room(?) This where further...

' _- And all such that my __true__ daughter Eihwa, inherits your love as well, that she gives the same. All to Bolster 'further', the Plan to prepare Tyr, for the End to come. Beyond this, I do not see, but you 'can' when time comes. -_' ...such Lind starts to 'ask' the obvious question, but finds it seems, her own voice, is becoming akin of Svahn's own. Not of a vein where 'Lind' would disappear, and Svahn begins, but rather _something _not even Imladris watching, never even considers for himself. Such the query comes out as, through her _murderous_ Axe sparring... '_How can Eihwa be your 'daughter'? And what does she have to do with..._'

An answer back that seems to tear apart the Goddess Rules, Lind _thought_ she knew... '_- Eihwa, is a part of me, that entered another soul that witnessed Tyr's Sacrifice, of the Last time. The __**truth**__ of the matter, is as startling, as the effects Tyr was employed, when Almighty... no, that much is too far here._

_What is not, is that my Daughter, is Isa's own, of the same, at the time Isa held the code of what could be, but not yet engendered of love Incarnite. Not until after events of the Invasion of the Last Tyr's fall, did she find her mind to want to bear new encoded souls, ones that held part of my own shattered soul, that finally lost **too much**, of the Last Sacrifice, of Tyr. All such means, we 'both' are of her Mother, Isa and I, due to results **most** unintended. The same that befell Tyr, and all that has now come after._

_One that borne 'you', of 'another' Shard, of my soul lost, where __**I**__ was a part, to have found Frode witnessing, to later find womb of his own beloved. -_'

Lind lost it all for a second. **'**_**How**__ can I be you?_'

All those traded spars, more and more merging... '_- My soul shattered that final Day. It. Did. I am the last reflection, of too much lost in witness, the Sacrilege of what happens, when a Goddess __**cannot**__ fathom the death of a Love! Why '__else__', does the rules of the Doublet exist, that our Beloved Tyr knew __**completely**__ the consequence of, in enduring. Of Engendering._

_Why 'else', does a goddess find so much Power from Love! I represent the consequence._

_Why else does Love Create and Break, all the same. You now, represent my Dreams, come to __**pass!**__ -_'

Lind flat out stopped, the spar just couldn't continue for a moment. This Imladris just reaches near again... "Can someone stop this music box in my head, I... OW!" ...Lind just wordlessly/comically _**SLAPS**_ Imlade back a good few 'Light-years', or such of the 'Room'. Such Lind turns back... "Don't 'you' have any self respect left, to say otherwise? Stop saying your life is over! This I feel in the words, in _all_ of them!"

Svahn appreciated that, boy did she ever. "- _Imladris truly embedded his Love into you. Would you have said such words, in 'that' context, if you were otherwise now? -_"

Lind looked remorseful, but a version that held that light tinge of loving giddiness, applied like an ever light icing to a cake. It still was noticeable, in her tone. "I... admit this. No... _I welcome it_."

The ghostly vision that seems to be fading more and more, to any lay eye that would have been present. (And there was one, besides a Knight trying to finds his way back.) Such she echoes out... "_- Then you have already defeated me. Our Spar only delays the inevitable. But know my lesson, as an Iconic Valkyrie. Waiting for him, is 'not' our way. __**Claim**__, with all the meaning of your love to shove down his throat, and then let him savor the flavor, to drown and cry joy from it. For whatever else, is there, to impose a Valkyrie's Truth, where 'our' Love, becomes yours, along with 'mine' to merge with. -_"

Lind gasps, as the glow to her encoded sight, becomes detailed once again. Her arms just softly are ablaze of Intracellic code of blinding white, of what is occurring. This she looks up, and sees Svahn give an ever fading smile. Her Angel, now as translucent of Holia halo, gives unto Lind, a 'feeling' anew, of her Twins.

The more becomes unstoppable. The moment Lind realizes, from a fading voice of echoes... "_- You will be the Love, Imladris desperately needs, at the grasp of his throat. The drive to ensure he is proud for ALL to feel same of! You, in my place, 'with' me an ever part of you, will Claim, and make my demand earlier, yours to cage his Heart by. Make 'him' want the same way, and therefore, the Song become your own, with his, together. -_"

Lind understood the entire intent finally. She kept losing her usually opinionated words, as Svahn just puts in, no longer moving of 'her' accord. Her voice, more like Lind's now, of her own 'residual' speech. "_- You will find consternation still, of unsaid vectors yet to come. I expect, the Skass, the Mirror 'horde' that was enforced name the same the Vakil of plain 'Petitioner', after the Sacrifice last, will be amongst soon enough. I do not know 'all' of what will become of what Ends all of this Tale._

_But I do know this. Love Eihwa 'with' me, as we magnify, to ensure Tyr as Imladris, __**never**__ knows a dark day alone, ever again, in any Cosmos of any Existence. Make my Love, your weapon, to hone, stroke, and empower. All else that I am, is yours to use, the same that 'all' of Tyr that is as yet present yet, will be of the __**same**__, for 'Imladris'. This, ensure the Test, and the Twin, cascade that minty essence, that just won't allow respite, unto Him. -_"

Lind, of all she can respond with, is of a... "_I see_." ...that mixed tones of want, demand, and untold what to come, to both cherish, and be terrorized by. There were more emotions, more details, and more everything, that only experiences and time, plied out, as per done every day alive, would so in do, for a Valkyrie General anyway. But that still didn't stop Lind from... "Don't you have a right to exist as well?" ...of a tone, seeing Svahn as still a separate entity. Svahn smiled, ever more fading into a waking dream. "_- Only as you have a right, not just Privilege, a __**Right**__, to be Loved. Both words apply the same. Do this, and I 'will' still live, nonetheless. -_'

Lind smirks, before Svahn even adds in, leaning in slyly. "_- Plus, ye can be in Core Love, and know it riles Hild, for every __**day**__ it all will happen. Do be sure to display this, unto her, to revile in. I personally, will find satisfaction for it. Such only after Eons teased the same, from Her. -_"

Lind looked down, left and enamored, sensing his approach again, finally. Before he can approach within a Parsec, (or something here,) she plies forth, twirling her gleaming Axe about her, serenely. "It would seem, we are trapped by love, indeed." Lind then asks, with enough time to spare. "Where are we exactly? Your Room seems far larger than it should be."

Svahn looks around, as much as Lind does. "_- I truly 'have' existed, for a long time. All the lonely time apart from Tyr, was spent in the artwork around us. None live here, with my ending sorrow. Your all of mutual presence, has been the first life, breathed into this Room, in Ages. It will all be yours, to whatever final end. Such was to be a gift to Tyr, that never occurred. You will have to find time, however, to enforce visitation, upon Tyr's Room. Such has been a life breathed in history, such of the exacting vein, you already have experienced, at Hero's Ball. -_'

Lind _looks_ at Svahn again... "How much of us, have you been detail of?"

Without fail, in tone... '_- Everything. -_'

Lind would have asked further, of a _lot_ of details, but the Valkyrie felt the Knight draw too close again. The muttering of divine cursing was of note, to their _mutual_ Valkyrian minds. Such Lind asks... "What now?"

Svahn showed no sign, at all, of her last moments, as she and her Angel just swoon a sweep of her Axe, a motion Lind _feels_ to nearly echoing it herself, unintendedly. '_- Let us spar together, so that we are One, and all consequence be divined from it all. Through this, we will make clear, your honest intentions. Let us begin now. -_'

Imladris only began to draw back into sight, at the first of the last... "You know it gets old when I get shot back _that_ far back, and... _h... huh?_" ...as Svahn already has entered her last spar, of her long, interminable existence. The music in his head, was silent now. His heart couldn't contain it's witness, as a white in ghostly Valkyrie, _gave herself unto fully_, into the strokes that Lind elegantly danced with. No longer so brutal to watch, rather the sight was nigh iconic, as each Axe blade and staff, danced in spar with the other, Light upon Diamond, two sets of eyes that beheld one heart.

During all such, something in between the two began to display the _radiance_, that overtook Lind's appearance, more and immeasurably more, consequences seemingly thrown to all waysides. The same apparently unto the Angels as well, as an upper Axe slash of a Diamond, fells to swoop to dynamically parry with Light. One would spar unto the other, and back again, as motions managed to be dynamic still, but were all of motions of 'one', all that the same time, their motions activated a code melding Mandala, one constructed of their own _very_ Spar.

It was a sight that fit the majesty of the scene they all were surrounded in. Akin as if at the cusp of the Genesis Event, unto _another_ seemingly taking place as Imladris tries to speak out, of, against, or _anything_, of what is being witnessed. It just would never fully find unto his mind, to know why he never did. Would _any_ other, been able to do so, when at some undetermined point, Svahn just began melding _fully_ unto Lind, the incumbent Valkyrie General now feeling the application of 'Svahn', as more centuries unto Ages unto Eons of knowledge and experience, flooded Lind's format, code, network, and _beyond_. Even sound of the event, melded from clashing weapons, to something that the mind found too soothing to describe, nonetheless attached to a _fathomless_ inherit.

Lind then 'asks', within herself. '_Are you... we... I... doing the right thing here?_'

That was then Svahn was Lind, as Lind found only _her_ own mind to hear in reflection.

Such it all was, that she then hears, at a point that time itself seemed was lost to her... "_Incredible..._" ...hence she turns, to a sight of her love, gazing endlessly at her in turn. Lind just smirks back, not yet noting some 'new' details, that at first, remiss in favor of... "Enjoy the choreography?"

"_Your wings_..." Imlade just blurts of his _first_ detail of awe stricken note, such Lind has her Mints floats back some for her to see, and finds... "_Four_ wings?" ...as both Mints, have a full set of wings, upon the each of them now! But moreso of detail, _Cool Mint's_ hair, has a coloration of Svahn's ghostly version, _Spear Mint_, the nominal of the Twin's former glory. Both manes are longer and flowing. Their robes a bit more akin of Belldandy's version unto Holy Bell. The eyes however are unchanged, or of their innocence, despite what was clearly applied onto even _them_. The sight of the Swan, is instead _felt_ as within her Twins, of another fully chosen accord. Lind just wonders to herself, of such details. "Wonder what else has changed."

"Wh... wa... whu... ah... whut tha..." ...Imlade just babbles, as Lind looks back and smirks again. She considers for a moment, _within_ herself, and then floats near her Beloved. "You have more effect, than you could ever know, _my_ Tyr. My Imladris Beloved."

Imladris just shakes his head of a hollow, mind blank measure, Lind dispensing further. "She was at her end, Svahn. She waited with her _true_ last, of goddess essence, to prevent her demise. She did this, because she loved you too much, such was her wait for something, that this moment now comprises. Beyond this, you will have to suffer ignorance of, such I sense I will, for the immediate term."

Only another side to side shake of a numb head, could respond back to that. Such that Immy then feels his chin 'grabbed', by _Spear Mint's _'old' wing feather, of tip, one wrapped around his chin, of akin of Lind's stiff hands. One still of the old jumpsuit of long-standing, the same of the Valkyrie jumpsuit that adorns her. _'Apparently some things, never change._

_But some do_...' Lind in accenting her 'grab', with _Spear Mint_ leaning in. "How dare you hide a love, you did not know about, that I now have full memory of. _You have some explaining to do_, Beloved." ...such Imlade just sputters out... "B.. but I **SWEAR** I..." ...which a nice chibi-bonk to a chibi-brain is returned.

And the feathered 'hold' upon his chin, becomes that much more tender. So much so, Imladris at some lost point of unrealizing starts forming that 'singular' spell in hand, interrupted once before, and once again he starts... "Lind... I..." ...but is prevented by a separate 'finger' of an attached angel feather, across his mouth. "Nay nay Beloved. Just enjoy the view, since you have no choice now."

He tried, dearly, to muffle out his _intentions_, but to no avail. Imladris just finally sighs, as Lind eyed every detail of him, external to soul within. She _almost_ made a similar act, at that moment... "(_No... I still want their added Blessing, as well. I sense soon enough now._)"

Finally, Imladris just sighs, as his eyes look around again. He then notes to detail, enough to break the angelic muzzle. "_Are_ we at the Genesis Event here?" ...as Lind looks over, and all perceived space here, was akin of the near endless white in white flare, of that 'one' Moment of all Almighty Creation, prepared to flare upon them both. Imladris just balks out, at a decent precipice, of his sanity. "How can this be a mere _Room?_"

"When one makes another wait, for _far_ too long." ...Lind imparts, her tone alluding to the very 'wait', Imladris was trying to end, right there and then! He just bemoans instead. "To think such a sight, begot all good and evil. All wonders and cruelties. Histories and stories replete. All cats and dogs. Even cake, which I have a hanker for now."

Lind just giggles, her ravishing Twins to match, this she just quips back. "I suppose we should go back to the party then. I sense there is more to come, before it all ends."

"And for me to get punched again, for this." Imlade just bemoans.

"Speaking of which..." Lind realizes, and 'produces' Morphemic, in a phasic-wipe display. Imlade coos out in response... "Awesome! You got my weapon ba... **OW!**" ...and gets decked by Lind, free hand, the said weapon hovered above him, as they float within perceived space. This all before she imparts... "That's for losing track of your weapon. Poor form for the Master of Our Order." ...before she chucks it at his throbby melon.

"oH... s... ShWuRE... erck..." ...he sees six versions of Lind, in turn thereof. Such hence Lind just turns around and smirks... "Let's get back to the Encampment."

Course Lind has to teleport them both, concussions and incoherent babbling from everything and all.

* * *

><p>As soon as the 'extra' eye saw what happened, and was 'not' as impaired of Link hearing, as Imladris had been, the Sensor that engendered her own eye to witness, for her own reasons, returned to her Hostess, whom then gasps in a kind of <em><strong>shock<strong>_ on her face, that horror 'and' awe couldn't equal, in 'equal' parts.

"_Assolutamente impossibile_."

Almighty just _looked_ at Eihwa. Even a twelve year old format, gave a good stare. "You spied on something you are not ready... eh?" ...the Kith-Creator blinks, as Eihwa suddenly **accosts** him! "**We need to talk I'Onnipotente!**" ...and _carries_ him into the Residence... (of the kind mansions aspire to. Oh, and at _SPEED_ noted.)

Frig, blinks, and shouts in **manically** chasing after! "Who said you could carry off my Uber Sweetie like that!" ...hence Ex blinks, back and forth... "What was _that_ about?" ...as she gives chase as well, due to her Apprentice attachment!

Ere just blinks weirdly. "I'm with her. All I saw was the party, Lord Thor was throwing." ...which Peorth blinks as well, as Ere looks over. "I'm... _aleatoire_..." ...is all Peorth can say in return.

Afar, at the side of the Temple, Urd, literally 'caged' within Troubadour's arms, as Rei sits on his head (_truly_ no weight to feel there,) just comments. "Did Peorth's Sister just learn something, we might not want to know?" Which Urd quips of a cocked eye. "Given the triangle between her, and Lind with Cousin, we might find out more, whether we prod or not here."

Troubadour just 'presses' his chin into Urd's head. "Let us allow the chaos, to come to us here. Enough from 'one' part, already?" ...which the eldest Norn of the Past just retorts dryly. "I get the feeling, the old days of fun I used to cause, are at an end."

"- _There are always better versions out there_. -" ...Rei quips, which Urd just announces. "Yeah, married life can be messed with, just as much!" ..which Troubadour just anime exhales in reaction.

One other however, isn't watching. This as Isa floats off to an unexpected confrontation.

For truly certain. (And not just her, quickly enough, at that.)

* * *

><p>"You mean you raced against <em>Celestine?<em>" ...Sifa gasps in hearing, as Keiichi, in the middle of blowing some blue-green flames off of his Alliance prepared marshmellon, for the Smore he was seeing Belldandy construct for him, just nods. "Yeah, didn't know it at the time, when Belldandy and I raced against... er... what's her name and Megumi." ...which Belldandy helps as eternally ever there. "Morgan Le Fay. All during that... incident, we are all well aware of here." ...though Belldandy then considers... "I suppose however, with Celestine's return, we should not be sad anymore, of such events. This as long as my old Mentor, knows of his own lessons to come." ...this Keiichi, for one, nods amicably at.

Before them both, around the 'campfire' of a long evening, one of a blue-green spell glow, rather than of a real fire, Belldandy constructed the offerings, of Smores, the Alliance version with the usual ingredients, bursting of nutrients (and all those flavor types,), and marshmellons that in this case, took flame colors of all kinds, meant to amaze the eye by. All this as around, about a hundred Valkyries sat in rapture, as Keiichi was cutely cajoled into more racing stories, that begot even the General's, and moreso Sifa's attention.

The current story, as K1 put another Mallow to flame, entered theme of... "Yeah. But that one race against the ghost bike of Chihiro's, was just as weird. Nevermind that one with gold dude's horse. We just get all sorts of races to look back on."

"You sure have plenty to remember by." ...Demesus quips, Keiichi and Belldandy trading a good smile in knowing, between them. It puts most... er... all... listening Valk hearts here, of a envious notion. (Rend: "Lucky.")

Hirund however kept mind on All that was such, a side affair, as a core Valkyrie family of four... (or... five...) were all off to the side, as a Father beheld an unexpected awe, of a Daughter. "So you both, are really one now."

Lind smirked low key, towards her Father. "Indeed. I am uncertain how to treat this, other than of objective it was done for." ...this she senses Imladris off alone again, off near the overhang lip, of the crevice nearby enough. Ishara notes we well, and remarks. "So, all of this because Tyr could not take Svahn, as a formal Love?" ...this Jora gulps out, holding as her own jumpsuit uneasily. "But... that speaks of such a thing, over more centuries than..."

"Millennia upon more the same." Lind corrects to a proper shiver, all around.

Frode then points a finger into Lind's chest area. "You _are_ still whom we borne, correct? Or should we expect consternation to arise from this melding?"

Lind 'looks' inside herself, and finds only her 'evolved' Twins, looking 'back' at her. To her own amazement, to speak out of... "I still speak of my own voice. I truly believe Svahn wanted to assure this, as would be the proper way of a goddess most truthful."

"Not that there is anything close to the alike." Ishara quips back, her arms more than just stiffly folded. Lind looks over, and finds no annoyance, in her Mother's pronouncement. "Do expect me, to keep a 'very' close eye, on your own Network."

Lind just smirks back, a bit of that Svahn assertiveness, melding nicely with her own. "Do apply the same for our new addition, to the family." ...which Ishara blinks, Frode rolling his eyes at. "Tis not I, that decided this path." ...before Ishara bonks him. "Oh like _you_ complained, of the process."

"Back to prior topic please?" Jora warbles out, more than uncomfortable of the topic. Lind just smirks. "Actually the 'current' topic, may belie the prior one, all the same."

"Oh really." Ishara quips in light accusing. Lind however responds with a look back. "Indeed. The Family Favor, is tantamount now."

Jora however blinks. "You're still going through with that? Why not just **finish** this, here and now?"

Frode recovers his standing posture, in time for Lind to offer out. "Because I want him to know the meaning of our family, for all such _truly_ matters here." ...which begets growing smirks around, one Lind accents with a look at a still mind numb Beloved, afar, yet close to _her_, all the same. "I can even amend such, to the Claim, as all such stands."

"We can do that." Frode quips, looking as well.

Imladris for one, wasn't of 'hearing' this. As he looks 'up', back into the 'sky' of all alien mode. His mind was occupied enough, to not bother notice the Link was occluded from him again. Such of first subject to mind. "This is really a Goddess Room? Wow."

"Aye, be surprised pup." ...Imladris yanks his head over, as Thor strides up near, about half his nominal size as usual here. A former teacher, just looks 'up' at his former pupil, and remarks, folding his yet as still meaty arms. "The secrets here, are mainly of your love now, it would seem."

"It's devoid." Imladris responded back, the eyes of wonderment, ones Thor sees all of the 'same' day, he assumed tutelage of the _former_ mortal. Such of those days, of a voice replaced of one that knew all too well what was spoken of. "There's no life here, save for us. Lord Keiichi Morisato, more than any of us. She never seeded this Room, Svahn."

Thor cocks his head, as Imladris looks around at the nearby landscape of green, the fringes of white noticeable now, from not even a kilometer away, about everywhere one looked. Such to Imladris detail to impart, as he stood, rather flaccid looking. "I don't have the same sense Lind has now, but I 'know' this place, has no sentient life, beyond the ken of microbes and grass. All more of a painting, rather than a living place. I can only truly guess, at why, this all is so."

"I never knew Svahn well either." Thor admits, such Imladris looks over, adopting a parade rest posture. The Lord of War adds, to conduct. Such Thor looks at his Equal, in kind with... "As I was only under tutelage of your prior version of Tyr, before what happened _not_ spoken not of here, of event. I only knew Svahn in a fleeting measure, despite all chances I could have better."

Imladris listens fully, as if the pupil he still sees himself as, in this presence. Thor adds in, of something akin, of nigh opposite, all of a mirror reflection of said vein here. "Svahn truly kept to herself. Tyr... you... never said much of her in turn."

Imladris gulps more, as more is offered from Thor... "There was always a sense, between you two, of a relationship, that I for one, am _glad_ takes place, between you and Lind. Why it was not as so, beforehand between you and Svahn, lies with Hild I fear. And of details I am forbidden to speak of here."

Imladris silently tried to connect those dots together, but Thor interjects by all rights to a selfish vein, of Thor vectoring all unto Lind's auspice instead. Thor even made rare light of a softer side. "Perhaps if Sifa hath been able to participate, back in the days of our Training, pup, then you and General Lind would have been as one, afar much sooner, than all such hath taken place."

"And Lind's fate, not so different from Svahn's own." Imladris interjects. Thor grumbles a shiver, as Imladris imparts off of a cruel vein of mercy. "I sense, a hazard mind you, that if Lind and I had a longer relationship, of the kind Tyr and Svahn had, of whatever measure, Lind would have been as torn as Svahn, in the after of events of the Invasion. Maybe what we have here now, is a melding of the right place, and time, of the heart."

Thor smirks, as a good Tyr best takes over, and gives hope, against a conversation that started as anything but. "Maybe there is such the same, for this Room. Though I do not know if Lind will be able to keep this Room, akin of her current one."

"Maybe there can be amendment to that, by Council measure." ...which Thor in turn of speaking, is returned with a strange stare from Imladris. Such that Imladris then asks... "Was I a selfish god?" ...which jerks a good look from Thor. Such Imladris responds somewhat introverted. "I ask, as it seems all of this occurring around us, is so obviously focused upon me. My auspice. I fear there is too much attention unto moi, and not for others, save for Lord Keiichi nearby."

Thor smirked, he really did, and didn't answer that...

...Sifa did.

* * *

><p>*Inside an <em>enlarged<em> Residence...*

"You sure know how to carry a god away."

Eihwa just blanched back to Almighty. "That is NOT what this is about.. er... My Lord!"

Behind Eihwa, Frigurina just comically huffs. "Indeed, such a display is my right." ...such a devilish retort comes back, from a popping into sight Hild. "Oh sure, claim all of Existence, for your own as well here."

The gravy train of an audience finds their way within, and past, several rooms of opulence, and a few rather plain and unfurnished, before they all end up in a room, that seems all like a meeting room, at the Emperor's Palace in Tokyo. Takano for one looks around... "Good thang Keiichi boyo ain't pay'n rent on all of this." ...in amazement, all as they manage to find where Eihwa deposited Almighty-the-kith, as Eihwa just flat out demands... "Either tell em the truth of my existence, of wipe my mind of all of this now." ...as Almighty notes a _most_ unexpected fear on Eihwa's brow, take shape. Such he'd seen on few others the like, and such he notes of one more approaching, to then sigh and cock his head with. "I _should_ do the latter here, for all cruelty of doing so. This because for 'that' one reason, that your Mother knows _all_ too well of." ...this Isa appears in open sight, this time with a consternation that belies centuries, upon her memory. It shone upon her facade.

Eihwa looks over, as Peorth floats over as well, Ere and Ex by happenstance, the next closest, with Talos behind them, Chrono near him, all witness of Isa imparting as calmly as she can muster. "Why I am one of the few to know, of _that_ day, I still cannot even riddle unto myself, of such a thing."

"The same that Frode and Thor bore the Nidhog, of the same knowledge." Almighty remarks. Frigurina 'and' Hild just weather this, as best they can. Almighty looking about, seeing the other remaining souls of the Residence, hearing on in ignorance. They were the lucky ones here.

Until now.

Almighty then _strikes_ up a hand, open palmed, and one that suddenly cascades into sight, a black orb of energy, with coursing white veins of energy lacing all around it. It put everyone on immediate edge, as all other sound in the area, ceases. Hild remarks out in a fearful tone of the hollow. "A Silence Spell... for the entire Planet?" ...which Almighty says at first, before truly imparting. "Only those here, will hear this. All else, know of sound, of only their own world. As such, I will only tell this _once_. Say this of any unto my Friend, and you will be Stricken of Memory, of it all. This I sayeth in Command." ...which 'all' hearing, froze in hearing. Hild alone was _**terrified**_ of what suddenly occurring. It _showed._ Almighty saw... "This is good. Even this small format holds what you all fear. The same of what _all_ Goddesses fear. All Demons. All sentient Life. The fear of Death. If only the same, had fallen to prevent from my Friend, from Sacrificing, time and _too many_ again, over and again. The _exact_ number, too numerous, and _not_ spoken of here."

"S... sure." Ex for one, bears her encoded teeth at. Almighty then looks at Hild, and 'feels' her shudder. And then at Frigurina, and 'knows' her unease.

Almighty then tells it. "Despite all such, _Existence_, does not know of the same. Neither do I. We know of Life, all and Everlasting. My Twin Progenitor, knows 'not' this. Voluspa is the Antithesis, of what my Friend Tyr... _of_ Imladris, knows the price of, for all _we _Divine well cherish. Sacrifice comes from he, that conducted it first, knowing the consequence of his failure, before the Acts of my Equal Progenitor."

Souls were all but frozen in hearing...

Almighty... "The rest of the story is already before us. It _is_ taking place. The Last Days come, because it was set in motion, of a Plan _Tyr_ enforced upon me, against my own **abject** Objections. The events, 'not' shown here, but will instead be Told, by the author of his own Sacrifice, that went against his own Code of Doublet, that he aspired unto me to Adopt."

"One damned, and well done Rule at that." Hild quite well amended. Frigurina nods. "It's all just too complex from there, to ever bother talking of. No wonder we are so uncomfortable, in discussing such things. Enduring, even less so."

Almighty then retorts to Hild, rather than Frigurina, of further the same subject. "But not enough, to conduct death, of your own measure, when so driven." ...such Hild just spites back, if lightly. "When such acts suit me. What are 'you' going to do about it?"

Almighty smiles. "Not me. And such you haven't conducted, as of late, _Dear_." ...which riles Hild, of the last. Frigurina just snickers, all before shot silent, with a look over at Eihwa, by Almighty. "_Speaketh_ unto me now, if you will accept the truth, of whom you are. This or shall I make you blind in all mind, that of consequence, thwarts your participation, of a love you so dearly want wish of the same."

Eihwa gulps, looks over at Isa, then back to nod. "I want to know."

"Then know our pain." Isa speaks, which in turn, causes Peorth to lunge over and grasp hold of Eihwa's shoulders. "I'm here Secur."

"You are a 'shard' or Tyr."

Almighty's impart, _shatters_ souls all around. Eihwa... "_I... che?_"

Isa imparts as _careful_ as she can... "Is... _that_ what I felt, that day?"

Almighty adopts a floating pose, equal to the one of a Buddha statue nearby enough. And then he presses further. "As did _one_ shard unto Frode, whom attaches herself to my Friend, the same of you _love_ completely the same." ...which coolly chills Eihwa, but further beyond... "The same that was of shard, unto Voluspa herself. The same that shattered beyond all barriers, of space and time. Of a _paltry_ few Shards, are present upon us."

"One of which..." Hild gasps in realizing... "You mean that I..." ...Almighty right back at her. "...reawakened a dormant Shard, when you kissed him, and broke his Seal. Such you held a dormant one to transfer. Such broke his Seal, rather than just you alone. Poor form Lady." ...which Hild _didn't_ react to, Frigurina then in turn. "How did Voluspa... wait... _Gaea_..." ...which makes Peorth's cranium **shoot** over!

"It explains _much_, does it not." ...Almighty tells unto Frigurina. For her own reasons, not said. For others, Keima for one, of raised hand... "Pardon, but..."

"Why else, do you shake his hand." Almighty says _right_ back at Keima, before one of a thousand questions come out, the same of a few thousand more, from everyone else around. Such Almighty looks at Urd and Skuld in turn. "Why else, do you call him Cousin, with all love." ...and then at a Spaffa Orb... "And a Galaxy of _such_ size, give themselves so replete, for _one_ soul." ...such a galaxy replete, shudders at.

Almighty then injects to a strange tone... "I however hath a Plan of my own, when my friend conducted his. A preparation that 'will' End all this. And all beyond more, all of reasons that a soul shattered, with so many myriad versions of lives not seen here, all _still_ resonate of one honorable Soul. One I hath no qualm of showing all manner of Gifts and Affections unto, for one that Saved even Me. For why else, do I allot **so** much, for just one soul, that _knows_ we overindulge him. This not for the life of a Tool that stands at Risk again, against out Complete mutual of Enemy, but for _truly_ rather, the essence of a _Friend_, that gave Me the framework, that the rest of Existence took_, as its own_. All such, that has all _eyes_ before Me now, and all, that cherishes _all_ the same, that my Friend does."

Frigurina gasps, Hild shudders, at another sight of sights, that others seeing, don't realize. One where tears fall, in small droplets, from '_both_' eyes. And such were a _contented_ sight, not a poignant one, that Almighty describes to finish. "All that cherishment, my Friend engenders and defends, most without regard to reward. The Gift that we enjoy for all full measure of taken granted, each day here, that I full take praise the same for. All such comes for knowing each day, _all_ here in witness, to know _all_ auspice remains with the souls _own_ acts and actions, beholden. The same of all that are of Shard, discern to _distinguish_ themselves still in Truth."

Eihwa is then asserted to heed, for the finishing, by a stark and staring Creator... "Enjoy whom _you_ are. All else of what begot _you_, is only the framework, that the rest of your existence, and experiences, proceeds off from. No truth, is better than this. This my Friend told me one day, not long before the last Sacrifice. The Truth of Individuality"

Isa nods... "So my daughter, is still the same to cherish, for whom _she_ is." ...which Eihwa nods, and looks over at Isa, as she feels Peorth glomming gently unto her. "Si. The same of Beloveds Lind and Imladris."

"I guess tha same for us all then." Takano quips in. Keima looking over, and trading a nod.

"Guess I can do that too, for this squirt." ...which Skuld rolls her eyes in kind. "Fine, kill the mood Urd." ...which gets a good chuckle around, to ease the stress of the moment. Such in seeing, Almighty swore to himself...

And then Troubadour then remarks. "So... we don't tell a dang thing to our heroes then, huh?" ...which he SUDDENLY **ducks**, when a tiny Almighty 'zap', ZINGS above his head, the bolt just making a short lived _**blare**_ of celestial fireworks, to nary any other harm! Almighty just gets blinking stares back, as he just 'blows' at his finger, all gun like. Talos just reacts, cowering below sight. "_S... sure... not a thang! Nope!_" ...such Peorth leans over cutely at.

Rei just floats over, and quips to a barely 'older' than she, Creator. "- _You just like freaking everyone out like that, huh?_ -" ...which begets a childish looking raspberry spree, between the two. A bunch of mortal and goddess melons just shakes at this, as a CEO version just holds hers.

All such good, that hid well 'another' matter, that was burgeoning upon a Mighty mind. All vectored away from, when Takano suddenly makes for an unwilling amplifier again... "**GEE GOLLY!** _What's with all tha pillows!_" ..ala a mental reaction, to which the others 'see', and hence what is seen off the Net.

...such started by...

* * *

><p>...with her fists.<p>

Thor blinks, as Imladris looks all _destroyed_ below vision! More than a few blinks, all around, see this, as a twelve year old looking Sifa just quips in... "You gonna keep moping like that Tyr?" ...which Imlade just **STABS** back up to yell back... "What was **that** for?"

"Oh buck up Tyr-boy." ...Sifa eggs back, as she keeps an aggressive stance. Thor smirks, and looks ready to do the same, when Imlade just blares out... "Don't you spar with _him_ there?" ...with a fat thumb at Thor, which makes Thor then adopt his own aggressive posture! All around, the others of the Order, just blinks (Keiichi moreso, Belldandy with a cute open stare,) as Thor barks back! "She's been busy with the Outer Planes! We are behind on our Spar anyway!"

"Since when?" Imlade just comically decries, which just gets two _trigger_ happy War Celestials, huffing at him! He then however suddenly feels a _vibe_ from the gallery watching nearby, this before Thor then **pops** his prized (Twelve year old sized,) Hammer into sight! "_Since now!_"

Imladris however looks about, and sees '_anticipating_' glances, from more Valkyries, than one could shake an Axe at! Seemed double so, from three Generals, a fourth with two Councilors, all the same!

He amends that, with a sudden raise of a knightly gauntleted hand. Such is the note to include 'everyone' in his Spell. (Such is the looks of pause he then sees, as he engages...) "_: Bring the proper weapons, of the Joy of Enjoyment of Battle, for all present can attend! The lethal, abstained from the mortal vein, but the wicked, none the same, for all of the Weapon of the Cotton, and Feather! :_" ...this a sudden Incarnum-Rubicon snap of energon, flares outright from Imladris's hands, and at first _snaps_ around Keiichi... "_H.. hey? Wha?_" ...before the spell then 'pops' Pillows of the softest Angel feathers in heaven contained, into everyone's hands! The intent of their use, is indelibly clear, as Imladris then _eggs_ out in proper retort, at the foes before him. "Nay... _now..._" ...put, with a strange _'ki-chack'_ sound, from the pillow he 'cocks', all shotgun like!

Course he's the first victim, as Lind outright BLASTS over, and **CLOBBERS** him! "Like he said!"

This just triggers one big _**fat**_, pillow fight-o-rama...

* * *

><p>*From the Spaffa point of view, of a most entertained Galactic Audience. (<em>Boy, were they ever<em>...) *

_Male Assat Voiceover: Oyah folks, get your self-heating flavor puffs, and a evercool beverage of your choice, because we got one heck of a unique fight suddenly taking place! Yes Citizen Souls, our beloved Excellency is in the fight of his life... er... if he's still alive._

_-Sight of Lind just hop twirling around a **annihilated** Imladris.-_

_That first ringer sure put our most excellent Monarch, out for the immediate count. And... by the Light, they all just started **having** at each other! Wow, this must be why the Excellency takes after them so!_

_-Scene of outright embattled chaos, as Valkyries all start just BARGING into each other with pillows! The same of their Angels, alongside! -_

_It's all like seeing waves of white jumpsuits, just assault each other! And... WHOA! That set of three gorgeous Lady souls, the 'Generals' as our Excellency addresses them, just swatted away... what's the count... fifty-seven of the lower level Valkyrie beings! And... WOW! Now the three of them, are attacking the Love of the Excellency, and... HOLY LIGHT! It's an amazing four way fight that... **WOW** WOW! That new Sifa female goddess just smacked her apparent ancient love, right at the four Generals, and... YIPE! Now all four Generals are assaulting the one designated Thor! And now... oops, make that four Generals 'and' the Lady named Sifa, now attacking the Thor guy!_

_Thor: "You think you can Fell me, like Pup was! I..." ...WOW, the Excellency just got up, and **swatted** the entire group away, in one blow!_

_Imlade: "That hurt Lind, I... utoh..." ...and now our Galactic King, is running for his life, from the very same group, and... oops, he didn't make it._

_Anywho, as our Excellency nigh deceased says, let's see how the others are... woooo... all those Valkyrie lady souls just swatting at each other with... uh... need another orb view here, too many feathers... and... -changing view angle... then... six more attempts due to feather obscurity...- ...there we are, a high view near... eh?_

_-Nearby, as Edge is being pummeled by several Gold Wings at once, over and endlessly over, another male of honored pillow note...-_

_Keiichi: "How come this doesn't hurt?" -being swatted by Belldandy, and designated Valkyries: Olruni, Bryna, and Soliana.-_

_Belldandy: "Dear me, Cousin's spell barrier is truly strong. Does this hurt?" -Hits rather stiffly.- ... -Strange ouch sound, from a Protector.-_

_Keiichi: "Nope."_

_Bryna: "What about..." -Hits **HARD!**-_

_Keiichi: -blinking- "...no... and boy gold dude yells a lot."_

_Belldandy: -giggling-_

_Soliana 'and' Olruni: "What about this!" ... -DOUBLE PILLOW SLAP!-_

_Did the Excellency just **explode** with feathers? By the Seven Lights..._

_Belldandy: "A most well effective spell barrier, Dear."_

_Keiichi: "Heh." ... Bryna: "Common Blue Wings! Hit back!"_

_Keiichi (again) : "But I shouldn't... **YIPE!**"_

_Gee, I think the Mortal Protectorate, Ambassador to the Illuminaran Council, just got forced into a fight with those four Valkyrie beings! And... why does the Excellency keep blowing up with all those white feathers? I guess it's 'blowing up', and... uh, need another Spaffa..._

_-Another three view angles attempted, the fourth with... oops, the Excellency Apprentice and Alliance Star fleet Commander, new view please, and... there...-_

_That was 'interesting' with Commander Eros... anyway, where are... eh? Looks like the battlefield has doubled in participants apparently! There are now, all these weird bioformat beings, that apparently take after indigenous lower lifeformats, across many of our worlds, as well as the Excellency's Holy Birthworld! The word animal, though title names of Guardinal, and Petitioner, are of the lexicon to our Excellency here, are all just attacking with the same fervor, and 'weapons' of the rest of the battling flock! This must be how our apparent betters of on high, enjoy as relaxation, as... OUCH! Never saw that many pillows hit each other at once like that, even during my sister's sixteenth Overcyclons Day. (That was a rough night.)_

_What's this? -Viewscape shifts over to one soul still standing still, all the while rubbing her belly...- Looks like that one Motherly Soul that borne our future Galactic Queen, while... wow, her two family members can fight as well as the rest here!_

_Frode: "We'll protect our unborn celestial soul!" -**SWATS** a pillow assaulting Guardinal-_

_Jora: "Like Father said!" -Whacks away an attacking Valkyrie!-_

_Ishara: "I can fight just as well as you two, you know." -Holding her pillow in a lay, if annoyed pose..-_

_Frode: "But we have to protect... YACK!"_

_Jora: "Wow, nice shot Mother!"_

_Ishara: -Patting her softly glowing belly of left hand, twirling a pillow in her right hand- "You have a wondrous time ahead of you kid."_

_Jora: "Not talking to me there, huh Mother... ah... Mother? Oh you want some Mother! ACK!"_

_Wow, even expecting Soul-Mothers ala bond, don't hold back! And... YIPE! -Sudden face full of a King-Knight-boy being smacked into the same Spaffa Orb, from who knows how far!-_

_Lind: "**Woohoo!**" ...I think we know the cause of... eh? Wow... -Sight quickly after, of Lind, of all things, dancing over Imlade's mangled corpse, along with her Twins.-_

_Hirund: -Floating on near Imlade.- "Can't you ever take a hit gracefully, godson?"_

_Imlade: -Sounds of some inhumane gurgling.-_

_And now the Generals Lind and Hirund flat out beat up on our Excellency again. Just... how long can he...?_

_(Three hours later...)_

_Highlight 1: -The chaos breaks up into Valkyrie v. Guardinal parties. Each hunting the other into pillowy oblivion.-_

_(Five hours...)_

_Highlight 2: -Lind v. Imlade v. Hirund-Mist-Rend fight, keeps on for two hours. A similar one for Thor v. Sifa. All those angel feathers from Pillows that haven't buried everyone, somehow...-_

_(Six hours...)_

_Highlight 30 or something: -A large force of hundreds of Petitioners face off verses a similar same number, in all akin of Medieval warfare, as they wash over each other, in waves of pillow fighting!_

_(Eight hours...)_

_Best Highlight: -The sight of Belldandy v. Keiichi makes for a good pause of fifteen minutes. Course that was mostly by lips, rather than the pillow. A similar attempt by Imlade, ends up being beaten down by a pillowy demise.-_

_(Ten hours...)_

_Okay, I need another Illuminy Juice here. I must be seeing things, after this marathon. What after a pillow fight that historians of the Galactic Archives Consortium will be speaking of, for Ages of the Illistrum Stars, they... heh... guess after so long..._

_-One morning scene, that finally sees everyone spent, of all of the Twin orders present, all splayed on the ground, of the feather encrusted landscape...-_

_Thor/Imladris: -Rising laughter...-_

_Sifa/Lind: -Next near their choices of the heart, joining in laughter.-_

_Hirund/Mist/Rend/Frode/Ishara/Jora: -Adjoining laughter of their own, rising in joyous tempo.-_

_Belldandy/Keiichi: -Former within latter's arms, more of their own jollity to add into the rising tune.-_

_Gold Wings aplenty, Third most of all: -Adding their own rising mirth of melody.-_

_-All around, into forever it seems, a scene where laughter is the final weapon used, as...-_

_They're... heh... laughing, fellow Citizen Souls. Just... only that. Looks fun._

_-It did seem, all they would do, into forever, was laugh. Even unto time breaking, it was all they would do here, it seemed._

_And such...-_

_Imladris: "This... -laughter- ...this is good."_

_-A Spaffa Orb, caught an incumbent King and future Queen, finally...-_

_Thor: "As it all should... -laughter- ...be."_

_-...held hands.-_

* * *

><p><em>A Galaxy, 'and' a Heaven, did so as well. For <span>some<span> time. A night that came, was ever to be long remembered._

* * *

><p>-A <em>glowing<em> morning of final mention, for an Encampment.-

"ALL HONORED SOULS! **ATTENTION!**"

Boy Keiichi felt the shudder of his life, as he wheezes out in awe... "_Jeepers..._" ...out in the fore.

One scene, of the kind that just wouldn't have a proper equal, such that in detail:

A fine morning, where five sharp and exacting formations of a hundred combined Valkyries, another five of Petitioners shared. Edge to the fore, amidst of the central formation, amidst other various Vakil, that stood in 'opposite', _all_ combined in a vast circle of a Formation, upon a vast open field plain, of Holia white, knee high grass. This as they surrounded in detail...

Keiichi held station on one end, between the Valkyrie and Vakil Formations of one end, as the Vakil Flag bearer. Belldandy the honored Valkyrie Flag bearer, opposite of Keiichi. (Belldandy knew the drill, and Keiichi was truly _melded_ to her aspect, in all 'echo' of what to properly do. Keiichi never felt as 'erect' a position, in his _life!_ (Hence the gleep uttered.) )

Of a 'drawn' line, that 'connected' where Belldandy and Keiichi kept eye on each other, until directed otherwise, was perpendicular to this, on one opposing side, where Sifa stood, on the Vakil side, of one end line of formation. Opposite and across this, the Generals in a 'diamond' formation, with Lind at the fore. To the center, the incumbent Master of the Twin Orders. Behind him, Frode and Ishara, to each side.

In a spaced circle, within the formations, the Gold Wings that started the Encampment, with one of their own, that still absent.

Such amended at first, with a Thor best tone... "Now we come to the Days, _beyond_ long missed."

'_Really? You went there?_'

The Imlade mental ping, is followed by a Lind-mental flick to a mental-noggin. Mental-pain to go mental from.

Thor just huffs a chuckle, then imparts, for a moment, _truly_ wanted to entirely witness. Such all starts with a strong tone of pride, from Lord Thor. "These are the Days, that were removed from full meaning, when one amongst us now, was missing for far too long. No longer removed, and the reason we begin to use the names of old, once more. Such they will be uttered, by one I call Equal, that taught _me_, the Joy of these names. This I call forth of the Valkyrie Knight, Templar-Holia and Hero unto Intracel, _as_ Lord Tyr, to our midst."

On cue most glamorous, (and staged, to be enforced certain,) Imladris appears from an out of thin air, shimmering Intracel code laced portal, to stride forth in full Regalia, to the central point to face Lord Thor. Such Imladris just smirks on stopping, trying hard not to note _all_ the looks of awe around his auspice.

"(_Low key affair, this isn't allowed of moi, tis it?_)" Imlade just pings again, Thor just chuckling simply in response. Thor then mentally pings Sifa, whom in turn commands unto clarion. "**Present the Standards of the Order!**"

_That_, is when the scene turns on the dime of the deeply emotional, as Keiichi and Belldandy both stride forth (again of Keiichi on Bell's exacting own 'echoed' steps,) the sight of such lost, when the one Flag standard that Keiichi had brought of honored carry, from the start of the Encampment, begins to shimmer and change, of its unfurled surface of silken white, unto a format and coloration that makes the Petitioners all gasp.

A similar as Belldandy's own Standard, changes to a white, blue, and silver trim format, to match the Valkyrian standard, verses the red, gold, and white trim, of the Vakil standard. A Valkyrian symbol of twin Angel wings, with crossed Axes, show against the burst of a glowing background. (That _was_ glowing.) The Vakil symbol, was Golden Wreaths, that surrounded a tri-crossed weapon set, of a Hammer and Sword, with a Lance in between. It's background, was of a red, glowing sunrise. (That 'too' was _glowing!_)

And of certain, Valkyries matched Petitioner gasps, as the two Standards reached to either side of two Masters of the Order, and Thor was looking at Imladris, with _nothing_ less than such. Imladris just eyed Keiichi and Belldandy, with hardly the same confidence of the same, though Keiichi was quite rapt in his gaze back. The one from Belldandy was a level of awe that only one other goddess in presence, would exceed of. This all, as both stop, holding their Standards, with only glowing flag rods of silver and gold, of respective Valkyrian and Petitioner measure. Such however, would change, as Thor then commands out. "These Standards, require _better_ to be placed upon!"

"_**Generals!**_" Sifa commands out. As she and four said Generals, then stride forward in exacting pace. The pride was growing from there, as Imladris notes Keiichi and Belldandy, each take an 'exacting' step to the side, closest to each Thor and Imladris, of each respective. This to allow Sifa and Lind to reach the fore spaces, open and clear, each first. Hirund, Mist and Rend then position as a triad formation, around the circle. Frode and Ishara behind Thor, just tremble with their own growing pride, in witness. This all triggered moreso, when Sifa and Lind then flare of wordless spells, an Axe into each of their hands. The one Imladris blinks in recognition... "(_That's my Axe from home. The Standards upon it... wait... By the Light!_)" ...as the Axe in _Sifa's_ hands, are much larger than of a normal Axe, and are of a Blue Diamond make, that makes Imladris _reactively_ reach for, without looking, to still find his own blue diamond weapon, still at his side. The _version_ in Sifa's hands, are _filled_ with Standards, that apparently with all effect, cycle-phase with each other, like some strange, shimmering rainbow. Imladris gulps in realization, of what _this_ weapon is.

And then, in a particularly _complex_ procession, Keiichi 'feels' his Standard shaft tilted for him, as Belldandy does the same, to present the twin Flags of angle, to then 'receive' the Axes, as Sifa and Lind present them. All the while, the other Generals then display a triad of glowing and expanding, Intracel code orbs, that then encapsulate the proceeding, of glittering colors mustered of each General. All such then initiates a ritual of Lind's held Axe of her current Beloved, becomes melded unto the shaft of the Flag of the Vakil, such Keiichi is mesmerized by. Similar of simult of motion, Sifa's Axe of Tyr, is melded unto the shaft of the Flag of the Valkyrie. Belldandy is no less stricken of awe filled pride. The application leaves Imladris's Axe unto the Standard of the Vakil, and the obvious Axe of Tyr, unto the Valkyrie. The Symbology is apparent from there.

Which all then amplifies, as Keiichi then 'feels' his motion, then shift his Flag to the vertical, at the same moment that Belldandy does for hers held. After, they let them both go, to hover on their own. Such both then float to each other, within the Recognition Spell Mandala active from the Generals, at which when they grow close enough, Thor and Sifa then _spell_ out... "_: Let the spire of Greatness, that was Fostered so Long ago, be shone of sight, once and ever more! This to return to old eyes, the old Standard that brings all Pride, to the Order's Twin! :_" ...to effect of twin sets of glowing orbs then spreading out a double helix of Intracellic code, around the twin Standards! The effect, combined by the collapsing Recognition Spell, all snaps down to _**flare**_ the coalescing sight! One that squints eyes looking, but none hardly blinded, by the emerging final result.

One that Imladris 'snaps' recognition enough, of old mind, on seeing.

A melded staff of _both _Standards, and all the combined smaller versions of battles replete, all fluttering with pride, upon a spiral twin open coil shaft of steel and blue diamond, of the Twin Axes merged. All as if a coil of the Yggdrasil Tree, of a fashion, was the bearer of the Flags now. The sharp sight of both Axes, steel opposing/joining blue diamond, adorn the top, each facing away from the other. Perpendicular to them, the Flags fly their pride on, again the added flutter of Standards of Battle, accompany. All size of note, of the complete Standard, has also doubled, along with apparently, the same pride, along with!

Not one soul that saw this, present or not, were not moved at the sight to behold.

"Our Age of waiting, is over _this_ Day." Thor announces.

"Way to be showy about it." Imladris accents in looking, to mixed laughs, chuckles, and giggles about. This as Thor then takes hold of the Combined Standard, and then wordlessly offers it, before Imladris. Unto whom, a Knight-King-something, feels more ice in his pit, than he nominally feels, from the General of his Life. And the eyes looking at Imladris, were _wanting_, for the waiting.

No less than of ice laden eyes, that were just as so.

One slight breath taken. "Are I not still, only a Knight of Heaven's mode?"

"Of more, than even I ever expected of you." Thor in return. Such that a strong right gauntleted hand takes hold of the offered shaft, and such hefted, to the _immediate_ wellspring of more knowledge, unlocked within a Knight's expanding mind! Such came with a good whip of wind, that whips Flags and Regalia cape, alike. The same for all around. A 'coincidental' effect, that sends trembles _all_ around.

Within seconds after this watershed moment, of a knightly held tone... "This '_has_' been too long, in waiting. Life, Preserve and Protect_._"

A good tear jerk hic, comes from a smiling Belldandy, to a good amused set of smirks, of the immediate circle. This before all save Thor and Imladris, all step back. Imladris however then asks. "I 'do' however wonder openly, if such is time yet, what this display means."

Thor just replies back, to some noticed nods, all around. "Your status, may only be Provisional. But it is all too clear, by all actions, by all manner demonstrated, that more than enough of Tyr is before me... before us _all_ here now, that Trust is offered, the same of what you take from me, in your hands. This for the wanted Names, all returned."

Imladris just sighed and shook his head. Not quite yet at the apex of the Orders, but the Ceremony, has its effects here. Moreso _beyond_. He then lifts it back, to eye the Grand Standard of the Twin Orders, and then decides a course to proceed from, when he sees certain specific Standards, below the Flags, that are of a Dark blue, with amber-gold trim. Not of Battle, these are. The Intracellic encoding upon them, makes Imladris now think of two Valkyries, of his old Training Command, that are absent of this moment.

Wordlessly to these two absent honored, Imladris then realizes an _old_ Spell, that he only need mention of... "_: This Standard, amends new honor for those absent... :_" ...as his free left hand, then glows from it, to the eye of mixed versions of amazement, as upon a gauntlet, two more Standards of dark blue and amber-gold trim, with specific Intracellic encoding, appear, from a somber shimmer. Such Imladris then raises both of connecting point, to magically tie both on, with words of spell added... "_: ...this to know, that we Honor the last know Fallen of battle, Valkyries Rota and Hodir, both my friends, and the added Joy of the Orders, that they ever were. :_" ...onto the Grand Standard.

When he finishes, it _is_ the first time, currently, that a Knight could ever remember seeing tears on a War Master's face. Not one other seeing, were no less now. Imladris felt his own, and the same of a Beloved, all too keen and clarion.

Such from this tune, that he even sees Keiichi's eyes well up, that an _ancient_ tone, take up accord, for the Orders present, to heed and hear. This as Imladris tips the Grand Standard, and stabs out... "**We** that are here, in behest of the forty-seven of the Valkyrie Order, and the eighty-six of Vakil Order, that have fallen since last I had mind to know of my previous existence! One accepted as such, all stand here in honor of the Glory that we live for, because of the acts we honor here in Truth!"

A wellspring of pride, as few other exist, there and then, amongst the witnessing. More words to effect in cascade... "MY Fellow sentients of Heaven! MY Friends! MY Honored! 'MY'... only a word said, because of a belonging I wanted for so long, now sees reciprocation of the same! All to join in the Honor, that is in Standing as the Twin Orders, that my memory _sees_ remembrance of founding. Know that the words _Valkyrie_ and _Vakil_, are the Clarion to speak of our _Standard_, for the greater mode of Existence, to see, endure and experience. This, now! This, essential! This, of Joy like no other!"

Imladris looks around, and sees eyes accepting each word. All taken to the final measure. "I do not know the future. I have a Norn Cousin that holds that all the better than I. -Many snickers around...- I instead hold the past, of another Norn Cousin, as mindfulness of what has come hence, but live _in_ the present, _for_ the Present." ...that last, with eyes to Keiichi, and then Belldandy in turn. Adding... "Cause one is such a Norn Cousin, as well." ...to more laughter. Belldandy sure gave a good smirk back, in kind.

More of an Imladris best... "I say this, to ensure that what we remember, as we _live_ for each day, is what the Orders were created for. All such to take Joy in our eternal Mission, for the benefit of _all_ Heaven serves. For our Heavenly sky, down to the many mortal versions below, and even the darkest version below _that_. This to ensure protection from excesses, _both_ ends of the Ash Tree, can conduct of mistake."

A good number of traded eyes around, including versions that were rather familial, that Imladris was not aware as current. Such of other mind, keeps to end his speech by. "_Our_ fellow souls of the Twin Orders! We celebrate here. We remember here. We... _exist_ here. The same past this day, and an _Eternity_ beyond! The details are what we live of them! The memories are cherished from them! The history makes us all stronger, and all around us, more glorious! For if all this is proper, then _all_ is well and good, for what we strove for, more than all else, for the Twin Orders we _all_ serve!

And such is ever good, to my eye. -_good shrug_- And all _such_ is ever good, beyond my, yours, and all ken. _That_ is the meaning of our Joy, of Battle, and so much more beyond."

"Here, here." Thor nods a good stiff one unto. Imladris nods as well, and then looks over for those _very_ pride stricken eyes, this before he has all sight blinded, when the Flags just suddenly bluster, and comically flap across his melon, and then the flags drape all around him! Sight of him, above the waist is lost, as he mumbles out, of everlasting comedy... "Well... this is a familiar mode here."

It was from there, after laughter like no other, that the Clarion soon sounds of a formal Spell of Heaven to heed, and all below to note at their leisure. And to their wary.

_The Twin Orders were one, and complete again. Vakil 'and' Valkyrie, were lexicon, once and ever more._

* * *

><p>-On the march back home.-<p>

"So, is gold dude finally head of you all again? If... I got everything right?"

Keiichi felt weird, when two entire formations giggled in tune with him, the Vakil version behind the Valkyrie one, of twenty-five Commanders unto each, more of a hearty chuckle, all the same. This as he held the light to hand hold grasp, of the Grand Standard, as he the apparent ever flag bearer here, just blushes. Such he hears in turn, from Lord Thor, marching ahead of him. "Lord Tyr, his Provisional status only so far as not full head of our Orders, still maintains presence the same, to allow our celebration, to give the Orders their formal meaning, once more."

Imladris, marching aside Thor, as Sifa behind, with four Generals behind Sifa noting, hear of return comment. "Don't think I'm formally ready to lead the Orders, as yet. Hardly otherwise and excuse here I... I said it's **not** an excuse, Lind!" ...he reacts to a mental 'icy' ping, all too noticeably felt. Sifa just amends, to finish for a heeding Morisato... "Know however, young Vakil of Blue Wings, that Tyr's status, is only halted in waiting, for only so long now. This before, we all expect to be led _properly_ by this bloke, once and fully more."

Keiichi looks over to a smiling Belldandy, as the Silver Wings marches in _perfect_ cadence with him, such that Hirund then offers, for no other reason, other than... "I expect that formal day of Ascension, will be most expected, of one beside me here, to be utterly certain." ...this Imladris gulps, to the all but flaming blush he _feels_, from a proud as ever Lind. Such was an aided emotion, that was apparently being _fed_ from, from three... er... four others, of her family clutch. Frode for one, with Ishara beside her, in between the two formations, as they all marched home from whence-ever, just all but _**floods**_ this pride forth, from his rather ancient Network.

Imladris just takes from it all. "Well, a swell bang up party you all threw." ...of allusion to all the planning, that hath come to pass. Thor just joshes in, and back... "We should do many more such here."

Imladris smirks, but has _another_ iota, now all but swamping his mind, that only pure military discipline, kept him from busting his emotions out all over upon.

Thankfully for him, at that moment, they breach over the ridgeline, and enter sight of Nekomi proper once more. A good and well afternoon in wane, to color and details that put many seeing in the formations, of pause. Of one however, comically noted, is when Keiichi 'sees' another detail... "H... HUH? HEY! _**Our home!**_" ...as Belldandy 'keeps' Keiichi in proper formation, but all too well sees the _changes_ of distant note, of... "Oh my! Our home was expanded!"

Of added detail, of Imladris's note... "Looks all like some bed and breakfast site of note. Of... well... a manor."

Afar, a three story, _replete_ sight, that is at least five times larger, than what once was beforehand, that the Encampment left sight of! This along with other replete details, that make the sight unbelievable, as well as picturesque! As sight grows of detail, as they march on closer, Keiichi just wonders openly... "I hope we don't freak out that Priest dude, from so long back."

Belldandy just smiles. "Given I already sense the touch of Father, upon sight ahead, such may be a blessing to be fully had."

"Hope taxes don't come with it." Keiichi back in banter. A good humor had all around, as they soon enough, reach home.

* * *

><p>"Holy cow." ...Megumi awed out, Keiba next to her, no less, speaking of a tone, that the rest of the replete family, mortal and prior immortal alike saw, as the Formation parade finishes forming in the courtyard, of the 'internally' <em>well<em> expanded Tarikihongan Temple grounds. More than ample room now, for a parade of significant size.

Another recent returneth, Chihiro in her all but betrothed manly arms, gawks to the same. "I feel so patriotic now."

"Yupper." Takano in Keima's hand of left, right her own, amends.

Eihwa just floats, still uneasy of her place in this scene, and beyond, as Peorth in Talos arms, and Isa, eyeing towards a Spirit within the Vakil ranks, all see of next act, as Almighty smiles a twelve year old versioned pride, as before the witnessing family, as the Encampment reaches its conclusion, as Sifa commands out... "PAH-RADE! **REST!**" ...to even Keiichi 'reflexively' motioning of snap too! Even the Grand Standard he holds, is held at the proper. He just sees his kin of family, eye him of a unique nature here. Such Chihiro already had alluded to.

Hild, as afar as she can dare, without missing out on close of details, just smirks, as Almighty and Frigurina then stride forth, in proper Commander and Subordinate formation, despite their 'age', before stopping about five meters from a Friend, in the fore of the full formation. Such that Thor even acts 'subordinate', in placement of the Formation, as Almighty addresses to the obvious before him. "Hath ye, a full and proper time of Joy, my Commander, and Friend?"

"All that Joy merits, Sir!" Imladris steels out, more than enough of the old tone of 'Tyr', present to hear of ancient mode.

"Then the Mission is a Success." Frigurina replies with equal voice of command. Imladris in equal turn. "Indeed Ma'am."

Takes a lot, to make a Creator that 'has' seen it all, to engender a good shiver, on seeing the Grand Standard. The same of seeing the two formations, the Valkyrie in jumpsuits, crisp and taut. The Vakil, their version a myriad of earthen colored adventurer cloth and adornment, with copper, brass, and gold adorning across the Vakil mode, no other formal 'uniform' of mode, other than coloration uniformity alone. Seeing such upon Guardinals and Petitioners, alike, is just as striking, to the eye.

Almighty then nods, and such that Imladris and Thor, make a mutual about-face, to a moment later of, from a Lord Knight, after a good lay of his approving eye. Plenty of contented facades eyeing back, all then hear simply. "Encampment! It has been my Pride, to serve with you here! More to come, I am expecting, of _certain_.

**Encampment! Dis-MISSED!**" ...of such outright, the gathering finally breaks of mode.

From there, a spread of family gathering, as Sifa 'asks' Lind, to place the Grand Standard, back where Imladris's old Axe Standard, whence came, in the Temple. During this, a literal host of myriad meetings take place, as the sun sets well and true.

And a heart, despite all distraction, begins to fill more and _more_, of a demanding want. A need. A shout his heart slowly starts to lose control of.

Of other details, a Morisato family, with a Norn version, co-mingle to prod awe, uncertainty, and yet more pride, of a betrothed duo, that Belldandy takes to enhance Keiichi's standing with them 'all', to more lavished heights. Keiichi just keeps his end, of reversing that, unto Belldandy, for each equal measure taken.

Another, a rather Council laden group, of the small, keeps banter mild, as they can sense one of their own, losing sense of his knightly heartbeats. Moreso, when Lind reemerges to find converse with her own family, though this group is done in the singular, as only Jora of the Gold Wings, finds comfort of approach, as Hirund has her own 'sisters', keep distance, 'also' sensing the tidings, in the cool, evening, February air.

The other's mortals not as so, despite unwanted (though 'accepted',) enhancements, all float between these family groups, as the rather crowded temple courtyard, (size, and the nearby flowery laden water fountain, not a mistake of descriptor,) sees the rest not of immediate mention, just float about. This as eventually even snacks appear, at behest of silently appearing Seraphim, that take 'back' the auspices of the mortals, but not as so with immortal ones.

Belldandy just remarks at one point. "It appears we have a social party, to truly enjoy here."

"Y... yeah..." Keiichi remarks, his eye still on the _lavishly_ sized residence, of hard to not see note. Takano just quips out... "Yah, I'm sure underdressed for this party hardy gatherin."

"Not having fun, are we then?" A Mighty voice of the small, hardly meek, quips, as He and Frig approach. Takano just waves a free hand, as she cradles a fine beverage in her right. (Not realizing the 'ambrosia' value of it.) "Oh nay nay good Big Sir! Just not used ta all this."

"Or that." Keiichi quips, Keima nodding the same. (And Keima... Megumi... Satoko... all names familiar of mortal note in presence and young.) Such is the thumb of said personage, at the obvious to remark. Almighty smirks and notes... "Such you think, I do not have a Gift, to bestow on you? I will not have the past, as the only measure, of what is to come in hand."

Keiichi gulps, as the 'hand', squeezes in reflex, to a Norn version most present. Keiichi however quips, to a good laugh from Urd and Rei. "Hope there's a road map to my room, in there, at least."

"What was that?" Al...

"Ah! Nothin! Nothin sir!" ...K1.

-Laughter- ...many nearby sources. Almighty just smirks his youthful self, as Frigurina giggles in.

"And here we go." ...comes from the _last_ voice expected, as _many_ eyes, look over at a CEO, that has eyes over at 'one' other, that stands rather alone, at that moment. "Eh?" Otaki for one, blurts, as eyes train over at a soul that has eyes only towards one other.

Yet about waver once again, from a course most wanted. This as Imladris, for a good ten minute streak, since the 'party' really got going, went from reminiscing with fellows of the Order, more than a few congratulatory faces he'd hath no recognition of. A few he 'thought' he should know better of, especially of the humanoid souls immortal, of the Vakil, all before his constant gazes over at Lind, stolen, all result in a growing 'sense' of aura, that all around was feeling more, and more of.

The point at the end, is one soul that acts all of a soul inebriated, that keeps taking good pulls of his present once more Tankard, to find 'courage' by. The catch was, he 'wasn't' deliberately conducting such, of himself. Not knowing a Curse effect was 'overlapping' him, the same that was 'reverberating' unto other souls beginning to realize of the growing aura, that 'it' was steering him too much. Such at first, his soul wilts, after another all too stolen look at a General, that he then makes that last draw of his mead.

'_Perhaps, this is not the time._' ...he 'realizes', and starts a strange 'double-take' motion, seeing all those souls around, of such he 'loses his nerve', of a Curse reflect fashion. Such sight comprises of him bobbing towards, then 'away' from, and warily back again, before a fourth motion to 'full' pull away to 'reset' himself by.

'_Don't let her go._'

The 'voice' within Imladris's head, he had no recognition of. A feminine one of certain, but despite that gnawing hint of familiarity to it, he knew not whence... '_N... no..._' ...his mind steels certainty back from weakness, such he realizes too openly... "_Too long._"

"What was that?" ...a voice he willingly guarded over, quips out, as Imladris looks up, realizes, and sees over where Keiichi, and then 'every' eye is unto him now. Such somehow, his voice tones out... "Too..." ...and eyes at a rather steady looking, set of steel blue eyes, to add... "Too long." ...to his stumble forward, towards her.

Keiichi then feels his hand truly _held_, as Belldandy remains as voiceless as all others...

...save one... "Is that so?" ...of a pompous as ever CEO, that enjoys a lot of glares, for her prodding by. Such Lind has her drink taken by Thurd, for her to step forward of, amidst a space of _area_, that suddenly seemed ever the larger than before.

(And Frig just elbows Al's auspice at that moment, of a _creative_ spell finger.)

"Indeed it is." Imladris responds, of a mixed tone, that 'every' ring bearing male present, could recognize. Of not so however, the method taken, as Imladris sees Lind saunter another step near, and he in turn, flares his hand of Incarnum. This time, a sharp and bright formation of a teleportation spell activates, to no interruption this time. With his own step forward, mysticism more than apparent.

'_Common Cousin..._' ...in spaced hopes, from Urd and Skuld, by seconds of each other, another few of a Sigrun version... '_Master..._'

...and as a spell reaches formal apex to format by, a Knight begins to kneel before his one true love.

Such a Valkyrie version, of a soft smile, but then stiffens her knees.

Such that set of Tyr laden eyes, glow of a wanted moment, most giving.

Such a steel blue version, slits slightly.

Such, as Regalia looks all the majestic...

Such that a Valkyrie suit, looks just as stiff...

Such... "My love, I..."

Such... "_Ahem_."

Such eyes blink all around.

Such a Knight hears... "_What_ are you doing?"

Imladris blinks quirkily. "_Eh?_"

(End Act VIII)

* * *

><p>AN: Boy this has been harder to write, than I intended. Finding that right combination that make the theme of the last few acts, all fit together just right, and fill in stuff that has been setup, over two prior Volumes, just made for chiseling, as much as writing here. Probably still not right in places, but hopefully what comes next, will make it all worthwhile.<p>

Or all fit to be sent to the trash bin on my computer, but either way, hopefully it'll be worth the read. I thank those that have given this story, a proper fun chance. And I'll leave it all here, for now.


	10. Axes II

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Eternity**

Volume III

Axes II

* * *

><p>Jora couldn't help, but feel her encoded heart flutter, as she watched the opening act of the Family Favor, initiate off a terse 'Lindful' grunt, towards her on knees Confessor. After what she'd already was told, of what the Plan was for the Favor, Jora found it as equally amusing, within her poker faced soul, as did three others watching. And <em>already<em>, a kith unborn, within Ishara's celestial womb, 'knew' somehow, just as equally. How was better left in favor of Heavenly beings being 'that' advanced, verses mortal infant versions. Truly, even Jora left such well alone. This as she saw Ishara and Frode, look on, in rapt interest.

All the same better, given the sight, that just makes her remember what whence came before, of a history that was filled with awe, consternation, tragedy, wonderment, and especially, for Valkyries most of all, victory.

Ishara sensed and looked over, as Jora began to...

* * *

><p>A craggily, rock pillar strewn landscape, that looked all of erosion claiming the last breaths of victory, over the mountains, that once they eternally were. Such that forested carpets of greenery 'aided', by casing domes of trees, shrubs, more, as caps upon the ever shrinking pillars of rock. Some more adhering of nature's seed, better than others, that were more bare. A standard heavenly sky, plied over this scene, that was abuzz of nature, plying it's other natural game, across all sight. Most usually done upon this extended 'Plane', as per magical versions of mortal kin, ever on Below. This version, on Aborea, all the better.<p>

However, there was another form of 'erosion' at work here. One where a prior bare pillar, had been literally 'kicked' of half its mass, in the past hour, or so. A timeframe, somewhat lost, as a Valkyrie on an eternal mission, kept up her harsh training standard. All such demonstrated, as her _massive_ Axe, slashed through. Yet another boulder of _size_, that had been **kicked** at her!

Her ever present 'single' winged companion, _Spear Mint_, looked cocked at the ready, as intense looking as her originating mistress, _ever_ was. All the while, a good spread of rubble, from the remains of the still somewhat high rock pillar, lay about the 'One-Wing' Valkyrie. And the same looked to cause more, positioned with her Axe, settled calmly in her right hand, her body positioned towards her 'foe'. Thus, as the Valkyrie Silver Wings just demanded calmly. "Again...!"

On top of what remained of the result of eons of geological formatting, and erosion further, prior to this 'stark' version, another Valkyrie of white spiky hair, looked down at her Sister, of disheveled steel blue mane. The same that Jora judged, of Lind's jumpsuit, all smudged of all consequence of training's merit. (And demerit, Jora worried some.)

Such that Jora just comments down... "You'd better stop now."

Lind listened, as Jora chided her Sister of equal Wing's rank. "That's a Grade Fifteen battle Axe. You're going to _ruin_ your body."

Lind pulled back, to a passive posture, and looked at her rather wicked looking Axe. This as a Valkyrie was truly 'tied' to her Axe, for more reasons that one, withheld here. Such Lind simply quipped, after a silent moment of tactical reflection... "My mistake."

Jora then watched, with growing exasperation, as Lind plain thunks her Axe blade, into the already punished ground beneath her, and then promptly reformats the Axe, into... '_This one_.' ... '_Grade Eighteen._' ...Jora mentally accents, on her own end of recognition, as Lind lifts the Axe to inspect it.

Jora once again just sighs, realizing the obvious, as she hold her hand to her head, bemoaning... "You know that I won't be responsible." ...such that Lind is already reset into her _strict_ training mode, one Jora had fruitlessly attempted against for so long, and now just helps her family member, see the goal through. One both were readily aware of, as Jora just begins again, by KICKING a large missile of a stone, and then others in **rapid** succession!

Lind in turn...

"More!" ...as the first boulder reaches, to its demise.

"More!" ...and another...

"**More!**" ...further of granite wreckage...

"Come out..." ...yet another, on the fore swing...

"...**why** won't you **come out**...?" ...as rocks fly all about her!

Jora just keeps kicking them at Lind, as a renewed mania of a One-Wing's quest, yells _within_ her all too focused mind, again, as two more, accented with... "_I need to try harder..._"

And then another rock to an Axe demise, one too far, as it turns out, to sight and yell of...

"**Silver Wings!**"

Rubble just finishes spattering everywhere, as Jora just **outright** shoots behind Lind, ala mini-goddess mode, as Lind and _Spear Mint_, both see to a rather certain hazard, as up, and off to their left, a goddess within the ever equal stiff mode, of the Medical Section Head Councilor... "Mother."

"Councilor, to you." Ishara outright corrects, Lind nodding. "Apologies Councilor." ...as Jora behind Lind's neck, tries to look small, as she even tries to hide her face, within Lind's hair. Not that Ishara has any of that, as she floats near swiftly, and then promptly **double-snaps** her right fingers impatiently, causing Jora to pop back to normal size. Thus a mother makes at least one daughter sweat under gaze. But not so much the other.

Ishara just makes it clear despite. "Thanks to you both, the Earth Sprits made a formal complaint, against your use of this area, for your... training." ...the last leveled _squarely_ at Lind. Lind tried to be a perfect poker face. The quiver of her lips gave it all away. (As did the sight of _Spear Mint_, suddenly making 'herself' smaller, behind Lind's back.)

"Ah..." Jora tries to start, with a raised finger. Another stare from Ishara, shuts her up. As did _Mercy_ suddenly appearing on snap whim.

"Understood." Lind replied back instead, such that Ishara, with an arm folded _Mercy_ watching, just decries. "Apparently your last dressing down by your Father, regarding this matter, didn't bother to pay your heeding of it."

Lind just stiffened further. "Permission to speak candidly." ...as Ishara blinks dryly. "At least you adhere to decorum this time. Granted."

Jora looked between the two, pensive as ever, considering this _one_ subject, as Lind just states to her own regard of station. Such that Lind imparts, in an austere mode... "I already informed War Section, of where I would Train today. Plus, as I already told the Training Judicator, I stand firm in that my Training regimen, as such is of my own accord."

"_Oh really now?_" Ishara outright accuses back, even Jora comically uneasy, of what 'that' means. The betrayed blush on Lind's cheeks, saying such 'as well'. Ishara just holds her own head, and shakes it, as _Mercy_ maintains her mistresses' accusing eye. A mother just lays it out, of notable mode now. "As if _no one_ in Heaven, isn't aware of what happened 'that' day. I am not a fool, of no less."

"Even if it was romantic, of the Angelvine." Jora cracks in, to a dry sidelong glance, from Lind. Ishara just adds in, with a furthered twin stare. "To think 'that' soul, would affect one of us, in this measure."

"As I said, I owed it to him." Lind just states back. Ishara blinks, and snickers. "Such I keep witnessing, of his injuries, when he enters Medical _daily_." ...this Jora suddenly rather rapt, as much as Lind listens passive. Ishara even adds, for her own exasperation to lent release of. "_He_ just this morning, had to be healed up of third degree burns, from an attack General Hirund used. Strangest cursing from a mortal, I will ever keep hearing."

Jora just blares out, finally to a question _she'd_ been wondering of, for some time now. "_How_ is that bloke, mortal?"

"Because we do not bleed, like he does." ...this Lind suddenly regrets, on espousing, and then in turn, being _eyed_ by both fems of goddess family magical mode. Ishara just smirks back, pointing her fiddled gold, and silk-black medical stethoscope-akin device, at Lind. "Interesting, given he said of himself, the nigh same thing, today." ...such Lind blinks at. Jora just eggs it on further with... "Should we just lock them in a room together, and leave them to it?"

Ishara just glowers plainly at Jora, before she offers to Lind's consternation. "Perhaps." ...before she then attends to her prior duty here, and chants, with a stiff snap of her fingers. "_: Repair the damage, of Training gone __**too**__ far, for the natural state that all once, will be again. :_" ...causing all the rubble, to suddenly snap too, and reform _back_ where all whence was, prior to Jora's assistance unto Lind. This as one pillar is repaired, and then seventeen more are, in snap succession!

Jora just claps impressed, as even the pillars that had not before, are grown of green capped foliage, all to ensure the Training would _not_ involve these natural constructs, again. The message was clear enough, to even Lind, as Jora semi-woots out. "Nice work Mother!"

"You still get five demerits." Ishara quips, to Jora's sudden near facevault, the mother adding. "To both of ye. Commander's Phosus's _insistence_."

"Understood." Lind just replies, Ishara just muttering... '_Too much of her Father there._' ...which Lind retorts back as lightly as she _dared_ to measure. "Is that all Councilor?" ...which causes Jora to jerk a look back at her Sister. Ishara looks back as well, at her austere daughter, and has none of it, even if a Father's attempts to vector away from Lind's current course, had clearly failed. Such Ishara decided to vocal tone. "Nay. Perhaps it's time to bring this out all, in the open." ...which tenses Lind up dearly, as Ishara just has _Mercy_ lean in to effect, (such Jora is quite bared of teeth.)

Lind then gets it, openly. Ishara of terse note. "Your personal quest, while all well and good of basic note, has become a consternation enough, that even Lord Almighty has asked 'me', to intervene." ...which breaks a good gasp, from Lind, (Jora sure wasn't hiding hers,) as Ishara states it out, to waved arms where emotionally driven. "Daughter! Lind! You are doing all this wrong! Your current course of actions, is _reckless_ enough to cause even Lord Thor to consider postponing your promotion to First Class!"

It's telling enough, when Lind closes her eyes, and gulps stiffly, to control her emotional turmoil, for _that_ moment. Ishara got the effect, to be properly listened unto, this time. Such she used words Ishara 'knew' would be listened to. As such, she plied, with a lean back... "Perhaps you should know then, that when the _ner_ was told this all from Njal, that he worried _quite_ effectively, of your personage."

Lind's blush, wasn't going away. Jora however was heeding now, as Ishara sees this, and infers to... "And then he promptly told Njal and Seren, that _he'd_ been told of his own same manner at times, to words of his teachers: '_Training is for 'me', him per say, just a stepping stone, for doing something good with it. Isn't that what the War Section, is about?_'"

Jora espoused, just as surprised. "He said that?" ...Ishara nodding, looking primarily _still_ at Lind... "If I guess correctly from this, he thinks, and I for one, would agree, that our duty as protectors of the lower realms and world planes, is what all Valkyries train _for_. Training itself, does no good, without the challenges, that Valkyries seek. The same 'he' sure doesn't back down from, from his mission logs, so far."

Lind blinks. "You've seen even those?"

Ishara nods. "Have to. Some of his wounds, and other details of merit, usually require me, of such. The same of Specialists Seren and Njal. Besides..." ...this as she thumbs behind her, at her restoration work. "...some of even 'my' filtered teachings to the Generals, unto him, allows him to do even 'thus' behind me. Not all training, needs be destructive."

"I see." Lind realizes, readily enough. One aspect that Lind wasn't adept in, mending magic. What since the Axe was too much, of her lessons. Ishara just sighs, shaking her head. "We, you and I daughter, have to get around to restoration program magic."

"If you say it is of merit." Lind relents a bit further. Ishara just wedges into _that_, as Jora snickers, with a second fat thumb back, behind her! "_Merit_, if even a mortal can learn enough magic, to conduct behind me! What other example do you require?"

And then the scene behind Ishara, promptly **EXPLODES!**

"_What the Light?_" Jora comically yelps, as they all suddenly have to shield themselves from a short term hurricane, of rocks thrown all about them! _Mercy_ just DIVES back within, as Ishara just blanches in kind! "_I just __**fixed**__ all that?_ What caused... **EEK!**" ...as something is resoundingly _**SHOT**_ over their mutual heads, to a second brutal crash, that collapses a couple more rock pillars on top of... something! Lind of realizing note... "Was that...?" ...as they then have to shield themselves further, from a _second_ blast, one particularly 'wet' in nature! That was when Jora realizes... "I think the Generals are here!"

Ishara just blanches of a dejected nature... "Of such _annoying_ fortunes!" ...as the three then note the sight, through a clearing haze, within such, a glowing format of armor effidice, manages to stand back up, once again. The sight of a white in white, Holia based Intracellic code shield, rotating around this _one_ being, gives pause, to a trio watching, of about a hundred yards off.

"This is unexpected." ...one Valkyrie relents rather plainly. Jora wasn't the speaking Valkyrie here, as in succession, the armored mortal then jerks a look up, and is promptly attacked, by two goddess forms, that Ishara recognizes... "General's Mist and Hirund... and... utoh..." ...an inflection of the subject at hand, as General Rend, is quickly a part of the traumatic festivities, with a quick double prong assault by the two prior named Generals, both BLARED off, unto a Squire then **crushed** under an assault from an opal Axe wielding General Rend! Such detail is noted, as the mortal is fending off with **all** that he has, with a double steel sword of Ultimal proportions! This all in turn, the trio note the mortal swing-shove Rend's Axe off, to then _quickly_ pinwheel in the air, to deliver a Holia empowered over-slash! One that Rend just reacts, by aura **BURSTING** the mortal away with, with a good follow up, of a resounding _'all-sides-at-once-assault'_, of much of the same earthen rubble, that comprised the crater, the two combatants both were in! They then 'all' see the mortal deliberately take 'one' side of the assault, to be pushed away, from the same spell assault, to escape a vector by! Sight is lost of the two, before split seconds later, a third **empowered** explosion of flame, just _rocks_ the landscape!

"And the Spirits were complaining about _you_, Sister?" ...Jora yelps over to Lind, of whom in turn... "Impressive as ever."

Ishara 'heard' more, within that tone, as Jora then quips. "Well..." ...and quickly starts to follow one heck of a bang up fight! Ishara wordlessly does the same, though Lind notes that her Mother looks back at her, with a wordless smirk.

Lind just blinks openly twice, and then starts to follow as well.

The following spar that captivates a future General, once again, ever and again, drags in two more impressed witnesses, as a mortal just spends the next ten minutes, just flat out fighting off every measured advance the Generals make, while picking himself, time and again, despite some rather _grievous_ wounds to the head. Ishara keeps wordlessly admiring the nanites at work, during all of this spiel.

All obviously too focused for a mortal, to realize an audience was watching, one the Generals in turn were 'more', than aware of.

Somewhere in the spar, Thor then shows up himself, to push the mortal even _further_ with. Such a watching Medical Seat, just makes a mental note to complain to War Section _about_. Of course a War headed Thor was too pigheaded to note the Trio watching, of the same the General's '_steered_' the Spar unto. Such that the words Thor usually prodded out of the mortal, of a beaten in Hammer, came across to Lind's lips, in reactionary hearing.

"_Never give in._"

"Wow." Jora quips, just as captivated. Ishara just shakes her head. "Hope that's taken the right way."

"I work even harder." Lind replies. Jora blinks in turn... "I don't think 'that', is what he meant."

"Oh peachy." Ishara bemoans of coincidental lexicon, as Lind just heeds only to sight, as a mortal recovers from another beat down, to keep fighting further with... "One day, I will be as strong as him."

Jora just smacks her own head. "Then take it all out on him, not the landscape, next time." ...as Ishara blinks, seeing something _else_, upon Lind's brow. And then all else entirely, as all of a sudden, everything stops, a new golden spell portal flare appears. One Ishara on sight recognizing. "It's Administrator Gaea. And that new goddess Apprentice of hers."

Jora adding... "Goddess Second Class Peorth, isn't it?" ...this as they look across a strewn landscape, as a mortal recovers almost immediately, when word of a 'Mighty' meeting, is demanded. Such a mortal bows to his teachers, and then **outright** accompanies of a second Gaea sponsored portal flare, such then in turn, four celestials of the War Section, then start to conventionally fly off, towards the trio. _In fact_, flying overhead, that Jora for one is wide eyed, when Mist shoots overhead, calling out... "Enjoy the show?" ...whit the sight of Thor stops above, for a split moment, before he too shoots off again.

"We got setup." Jora realizes blanchingly. Lind just feels her soul is flatfooted, as Ishara grinds. "Why those _prodding_ **twits**."

And then one of them, smirks softly.

* * *

><p>-Five kilometers back, in 'reserve'.-<p>

"_Was that necessary?_"

Thor stops in midair, the Generals 'well' gone by now. Such that Thor had made a similar 'directed' pass, towards a Judicator that looked on, rather uneasily. Having accompanied, but dissuaded by a wife that handled the situation, unto Lind, Frode was caught up of the sights hard 'not to miss. His mood wasn't 'peachy' either, as a result. Thor just shrugs. "I was not a part of the General's plan. Whatever exactly it was. I only wished spar, unto one I am finding more and more difficulty, combating with each passing heavenly day. Such is to my glee, no less."

Frode remained pensive. He was no fool. "You are all seemingly determined, to attach _him_, to my family's lives."

"I did not start all of that either. Other than choosing the 'best' Cadre, he originally started in." ...such Thor's descriptor, fills Frode with mixed emotions. The Judicator however brings it up, despite a thing he dare not fully consider Said nonetheless to... "What if he falls, like before."

"_What... if...?_" ...Thor quite bluntly stares at the Judicator in turn with. Frode blinks, as Thor certainly puts forth, rather clearly. "You sir, are considering of demerit of Nidheg's vein. The what if, of things we Above, strive to defeat, of every day, we exist! Does your own love, lie at the brink of ruin, as well then?"

Frode saw where 'that' was going. The red in black council version of a jumpsuit of Valkyrie, spins about, as much as he does! Such Thor weathers the obvious retort of... "I know full well the merit of Love, of the strength of Goddesses, and Heaven beyond more! My worry, is the one that did the _unthinkable_, and exists again, to a course that 'could' do all as so, once again! For _that_ measure, I worry such, what I endured, and you, unto my daughter that finds eye of what I once called..." ...he suddenly stopped, as the curse of the Protection Program, snaps his voice silent, once more! Thor just sighs, as he twirls _Mjolnir_ about him calmly. Enough that Frode bites in annoyance. "You're being as impossible, as ever."

"And as hopeful." Thor amends. Frode blinks, as Thor plies to finish this converse. "After all, the impossible, is back amongst us. Maybe you should find more to look for there, than just the past."

Frode blinks, and then double so, when Thor _snap_ vanishes from sight!

Frode just bemoans... "I **hate** it, when he does that."

* * *

><p>-Time at the blink of an eye.-<p>

The Valkyrie training barracks, not much different from mortal martial versions, that many armies, of many worlds, employed. A few of opulence of those verses, were in pale comparison, to the heavenly equation here, as beds of silk and gold trim, marbles and ivories that adorned nominal looking bed units, as well as storage lockers, standing and lying, overlain hovering works of each, literally, with pillows and mattress stuffing, of a stiff format, of angelic feathers, and cushions, that no goddess was remiss of feeling.

All this, for a cadre, that was seeing the end of its training days. One where Silver Wings of a familiar unit, came to mainly of habit, rather of mandatory now. Of such that a few familiar Valkyrian souls, were about, one of which was sitting on her own 'cot', of old measure, as she has a fluffy towel, after an Ablution, and a tablet of standard Intracellic technological fare, in her bare hands.

Such that another saw on approach, and quipped to 'neutral' hearing of... "Enjoying your work there, _Ohtar?_"

Lind just remarks, back, without looking away from her work. "Your elvish, is out of place here, Jora."

The said Valkyrie just shrugs, as she turns to put away her own Ablution kit, all the while Lind continues her report, primarily of Intracellic code speak, with mental applications, of sight details seen, unto an obvious Report. Jora notes this, without looking, for 'her' part. "You are sure taking your time, with that report." ...Lind just commenting back... "We _were_ on Terios World Plane, for a mortal month. A lot happened."

Jora nods, looking through her disheveled as ever trunk, more to prolong the obvious, into the open. "Indeed, seeing a mortal war in person, is merit for imparting all details of it, for the betterment of training, for our sisters."

Lind just nods.

Jora then adds, still looking through her stuff... "Of course I already finished my report, using the standard 'plain' format, of detail." ...this Lind stops, still not looking up. Jora smirking in kind, also still not looking as well. "The account I gave, was more than well enough, for the dissemination, for the Generals. As I was understood, from hearing from them, on our return."

_That_ made Lind look up. "You met with the Generals?" Jora looking over, as she stood, and smoothed out her jumpsuit. Such she remarks to 'that' detail first... "Feels good to be back in our old garments." ...Lind... "Sister..."

And Jora adding... "I'll have to get back in skill of Spar, with an Axe again." ... "_Sister._"

Jora further... "I mean after using Bows, for so long, I'm probably rusty." ... "Silver Wings Jora."

Said Valkyrie just smirks over... "What? Did you not have a meeting as well, already?" ...this Lind grinds out... "Nay... and you are avoiding my query."

"Like you are hiding the 'facts' of your report there." ...such is Jora's barb back, Lind looking away, more than enough of a blush, betraying through her usually tough as nails exterior. Jora just smirks, and makes some needless stretching motions. Such she _knew_ Lind was annoyed by sight of such. Even with a hidden sidelong glance, of note Jora 'also' saw.

"It 'must' have been a mission." ...a separate voice injects, such Lind looks up, and starts to stands... "Commander Demesus..." ...such a belaying hand, from noted emerald maned Valkyrie. "Oh nay nay Silver Wings." ...this as the two of Silver Wing 'sisterhood', now note several others, of the old Cadre, are arrayed around now. The auburn hair colored Valkyrie sisters, gray and brown eyes respectively each, Hodir and Rota, the next closest. All present on relative cue of note, from their own various duties, all now here, at a moment where Demesus just imparts. "It seems your mutual performance together, with the ol pup, has met your final criteria each."

Yeah, not one face didn't react, as Jora quips of hollow tone... "Wait... that sounded like..."

Demesus then waves a separate tablet of pearl white, in her right hand. "Lord Thor has taken the words of detail, from the one you both oversaw, as reason to allow both of your promotions, to the next appropriate rank. License station of merit detail, from myself and Commander Phosus included."

Took a good bit, for the sudden rouse of clamored cheers, to settle down, around both sister Valkyries. The twin pony-tail Hodir of note. "Commanders 'and' First Class. Your family will be proud."

"They already know, we are sure." Lind looks over at a positively beaming Jora. Lind's austere face, still told 'enough', of all measure, as well. This Demesus then remarks. "All we need, to finalize details, is Lind's report, from your mutual mission action." ...this Lind blinks, Jora looking over in turn, to josh with folding arms. "Oh gee, that could take awhile." ...such Lind glances over dryly. Demesus smirking. "Indeed, one wonders 'why' at that."

"Is this necessary?" Lind blandly quips back, between the two. Demesus eyeing back, to growing amusement around. "Only if that biography, of the Squire is."

Lind reacts in kind, by plainly lifting her tablet, to Demesus. "One would rather find this of good for the Section, a standard of large scale military tactics, and a good example of diplomacy, amongst other details, from Silver Wing Jora's, and my own time of presence, amongst the said mission of impart here."

Herjin just noted, with a wipe of her black and brass colored mane. "Wasn't all just to keep watch over the mortal's activities?" ...this Demesus smirking, as Jora in fact, returns of a awed measure. "It should have been, but... isn't the report open for the Section to read?"

Demesus cocks her head. "Hence another reason we need the Silver Wing's report." ...and a glance back at Lind, whom maintains her stone of austere facade. Demesus in fact, making a parade rest pose, with her own tablet, behind her back, a gesture that Demesus backs up with, (such is her trap,) "I mean the mission _couldn't_ have been all that important, to merit such detail lavishment."

"And the lives of a world, that the Squire saved, does not deserve my full respect?"

Lind suddenly realizes, what she just said, as Demesus just remains unmoving, the same of her endless smirking expression. This as her fellow Valkyries suddenly become rather rapt, as Jora just sighs, and for her part admits. "Plus seeing a full army on that ash plain, against that Dark Sorcerer guy he fought down in the end... Wow, what a fight."

"The fool had it coming, after all the sorcerer did." Lind accented, which really got the curiosity train going. Lind then looks up, and sees Demesus 'still' upon her same pose, essentially _egging_ it all on. And since Lind's dander was rising as well now, she prods out. "Perhaps we should use this all, as an excuse to train in other weapon types, besides our Axes." ...this making a comical retort from Rota nearby. "But I like my Axe! Besides, even if this mortal led many of us here, in that Training deal, that one time, what merit of it, is his actions, on us of the Section then?"

And Demesus got the reaction she _really_ wanted, another of the General's hidden, yet alluded to prodding, from Einherjar Fields afar, when Lind embellished... "Then pay heed, if you dare wish to listen." ...as she outright taps at her held tablet, whence a _detailed_ holo-representation sequence begins.

A story is told, where a mere mission to investigate demonic abuses on the Terios World Plane, turns into a enlarged battle action, against a deranged Dark Sorcerer, that held a whole world, under near formal terror. And whence in a mere two month period, one to survive by, including a near lethal escape by aid of an eleven pair, the other to rally a populace against abuses that could not be allowed to stand, all turns into another world that sees an armored hero, lead a rebellion that literally _does_ save the world of Terios, in the end. (For some reason, megalomaniacs love to try and destroy the worlds they abuse upon. No matter what world plane.)

Jora lends details, where appropriate, but Lind ends up doing most of the talking, demonstrating both resolve, that a Valkyrie Commander is known for, the same Jora proves as well, here, but also, one where serious hints between two souls, were essentially confirmed. Only Lind, doesn't 'see' this, as 'word' of this Tale, is 'heard' over Network, for a populace of Heaven to find exacerbating _awe_, for one that 'wasn't' of heed to witness the Tale.

_He_ was already under Preparation, further missions. Ample distraction within a temporal chamber, to be had. Thor made sure of that.

The Tale however confirms unto two other details.

One: That a Mother was 'proud', to have been wrong, about the conduct of a mortal, under her own Daughter's eyes.

Two: And a Father, that _wished_ a Protection program, could be rendered null. Future accomplishments, would come to exacerbate _this,_ as well. As it was, he could not give a wish, unto himself.

And such as did of certain measure, that a Valkyrie, had a standard set, to defend one that she already saw, required defending, when all such was felt of her requirement. Such a detail, even Jora wasn't spared, as the days of Second Class, became First...

* * *

><p>-A prior celebration...-<p>

Lind watched, with her parents, amongst a _crescendo_, of a well wishing throng, as a Sister had her First Class promotion ceremony. The second of the year. This as Jora waved, jumped and acted all unlike a Valkyrie, as Almighty offered, of a booming, mighty tone.

": _To all that know now. Her Ladyship, Valkyrie and Warrior of the goddesses of Heaven and the System, has now achieved, and furthermore be named of the title of First Class to the System and to the Heavens itself._

_With all grace and authorization, here thee I name you, Jora of Valkyries, as such. Be proud and be joyful, for the bounty you have made for your name is one that stands as example for all others to follow and ascribe unto._

_To this, you are titled and promoted. Congratulations thee of the First Class in name of Jora_.:"

The engrossed cascade of sheers, amped up enormously, as Lind just quips. "She beat me first, after all." ...as a still Second Class Silver Wings, claps readily away with. Ishara all the same, just jump cheers like crazy! "AYE! YOU GO VALK GIRL! WOOHOO!" ...such Frode just smirks over, before looking back with pride.

A Father then imparts. "I hear the 7th Host, has already tapped her, for the command fast track."

Lind blinks over. "A mighty fine posting." ...this Frode just grunts over. "Too bad it's only her there."

That begot quizzed looks over, from Lind and Ishara, as Frode, once again, has to _keep_ his tongue. All such after, the cheering keeps swelling, well after time it seemed needed. _That_ being the accomplishment rewarded, for a life of hard work, already so far.

Lind for her part, kept her own cheering counsel, as she noted of a strange tryst of hearing... '_Heaven honors, no matter what the course. Keep such in mind milord knight. The Squire evolving shalt see much of this, this I promise_.' ...that was uncertain, if she was 'meant' to hear, or not. She wasn't the only one that apparently 'heard', why was never to be truly investigated upon, for the fact the 'next' thought Lind has... '_Maybe we, should invite someone, to our own promotion, when the time comes. What do you think Twins?_'

She 'felt' _Cool Mint_ nod back, but not _Spear Mint_. Such Lind just sighed annoyed again. "Still not there yet."

"It'll come Daughter." ...a Motherly response, returns, that Lind looks over, and nods back at. This before she adds... "With help."

Frode blinks, his clapping only stopping, for a moment. _All_ such returns, from time, that was still Jora's to enjoy.

* * *

><p>-Time blinks again...-<p>

": She intends to do _what? _:" ...comes from Freyana, amidst a Council Chamber, in formal session. And _full_ wasn't the half of it, as a Mighty tone responds. ": Subjugate an entire Galaxy. Is my Word misunderstood? :"

": Rather the intent, My Lord Almighty. :" Adonis adds in. An accenting voice of Veli imparts... ": This cannot stand! The greed of that CEO is known to all! This course would put her at deliberate odds with us, and against all the Treaties! :"

": Indeed. :" ...a rare in attendance voice, of Frigurina remarks, all those seemingly bodiless voices, echoing off the pearlescent walls of the Holy Apex. ": What is Hild's intent here. Her aims 'would' be known, to cause a harsh response, from our parts. Such I am baffled by her aims here. :"

": Her _Market Share_, what horsehocky. :" ...Thor then adds in of tone, which makes for bewildered vibes, from the chamber. No less from Gaea and Peorth, looking on below, as they had been present to deliver the shocking news. The voice of Sir just dejects back, in disembodied vocal annoyance. ": You choice of that 'mortal's' tongue, finds ill use here. :"

": And in fact, a fine change of subject, at that. :"

And then the 'detail' of note, _hits_ them all... ": _**Him?**_ :"

": Belay that tone, out of turn, Judicator! :" Sir admonishes, though it's quickly defended by a loved tone of Ishara, nearby enough. ": Only if it stands we send a mortal, against demons of apparently High Class! :"

"Then the test is upon him, at last." Gaea of note, speaks suddenly. Sir attempts to assert control... ": Now 'you' are out of turn Administrator! :"

"Stuff it! We know what's at stake here!" Gaea just snaps 'back' in kind, in equal turn. A still 'teenage' enough looking Peorth next to Gaea, just gleeps... "_Administrateur_."

": _Why_ do our concerns, keep revolving around 'one' recipient, of a Wish? :" Freyana spouts, more than a few minds in the chamber, noting the 'same' had been already said, of the same mortal, himself. A lot.

": Indeed. :" Frode just grinds, for personal, unsaid reasons. Such 'he' in turn, becomes of a focal point here, to impinge towards the Council as a whole, inclusive, when Frigurina remarks over. ": Indeed, _indeed_ Councilor. :" ...which Frode feels a chill from. Almighty allows it, as the Second Seat imparts. ": If he were so weak, then the Wish would have 'never' have been allowed. Nor would all his prior accomplishments, become a moment 'you' find pride in. The same of your Daughter. :"

": _Mind that_, My Lady. :" Frode made no banter of hiding. And in 'turn'... ": _Indeed_ Councilor. As if the rumors haven't reached even I, of my continuing Workings, replete afar. An example that has given great strength, to a Heaven, a Family, and our Ways, all in the same mode. All of just one still 'simple' pairing, that is a part of All we stand for, in Heaven. _As such_, the Second Seat approves of a selection of Fine Choice, that will become of merit. :"

": I hope... no... know, you are right. :" ...Ishara amends to that. Freyana, ever the dissenting voice, to mark such definition for the Council by. ": One should hope, what after the incident of Celestine, now this. One wonders if suddenly, our stable time, is coming to an end. :"

": No Ends, or Beginnings, ever truly... :" ...such Frode _freezes_ in soul hearing, of a Mighty 'echo'... ": ...just pages, ever to be turned. Such one has turned now. Heed and Obey, Seat of the Medical. :"

Ishara sure straightened up... ": Aye, My Lord? :" ...as in turn... ": You will be instilling certain new enhancements, for the Lord Knight's, prior to his departure, after my Meeting upon him. Such will be the first, of many tools the young mortal, that will unfold the new page. After, we will await the results. Of more than we can ever expect. :"

": Yes, My Lord. :" Ishara 'nods' back, Network wise. This before 'she', and 'Frode', trade a Net minded 'glance'. (Being in separate sections, of the Lower Council seating, kinda imposed that.)

And then... ": Next on the docket, Councilor Edrish? :" ...as a Lower Councilor, in charge of keeping the meeting details, such of the head of the Secretarial Section. ": Aye, My Lord. Next up is the status of latest First Classes. :" ...as Net minded details, flow through the gathering, a good bit of a glow, attuned to certain Councilors that were of familial import here.

Frode and Ishara, for two, along with Thor, Adonis/Freyana, and a few others. Frode for one... ": So the Seventh Host has officially taken custody of Valkyrie Jora. :"

": Ah, Thurd daughter is smitten to Pandemonium Fortress Command Sector. :" Thor quips proudly.

": Smitten? :" Adonis quips, Freyana just blaring out comically, to all unwanted hearing... ": Stop talking like the mortal brat! :"

": Where's Valkyrie Lind's assignment? :" ...Ishara's voice suddenly blurts. In turn... ": I have a special meeting setup with her, to oversee her assignment, personally." ...which gave renewed consternation, to two parents. It's turned to a more edgy vein, to say the least, when Veli adds... ": Perhaps a proper assignment, will curb her violent tendencies. :"

": _That_ is out of line, Lord Veli. :" ...Lord Thor outright stamps upon, then adding for actual measure... ": To quote my young charge, _in fact_, it is not like any one of us, is supposed to be the same of each other. Commander Lind has her own path. A page of her own. :"

": Hence her duties appended. :"

Two parents, just 'looked' confused.

From there, of the voice of Councilor Edrish... ": Next, we come to the matters of the coming Upgrade, of the System. Pertaining to our charges below. :"

": Oyah... this will take awhile. :" ...Thor bemoans. Such Freyana snaps out comically again. ": **Stop that mortal babble!** :"

Gaea, for one, just looked cutely pensive. Before she was prodded to begin...

* * *

><p>-Blink, and time grows upon one and all...-<p>

"Our own Rooms?"

Frode looked back. "Aye Jora, did you misunderstand me?"

"It is logical, after all."

Jora just looks back, at her Sister, and shrugs. "Aye." ...which made a present foursome of family, blink a bit, at their own vocabulary, suddenly. Such dissuaded, as they stand in a pastel foyer, owned by the head of the family, despite two elders, being of equal Councilor status, of each other's auspice. A cast pall of light, ever present here, as was the few nick nacks, that gave more feel, of lacking detail. One with three doors now, instead of just one. (Four, if you count the entryway, to move on with...)

This all, as a foursome, have a light little home welcoming party, as Frode gestures to both marble doors, that were smooth and not formatted of individualized details, of the two Daughters in presence. "Since your days of the Training Fields are done with, save for being teachers in the future, it's fair to now acquiesce a reward of your new Stations." ...as he then 'drops' two small, white, glowing Intracellic code orbs, into both Daughter's right hands, on the offer, not unlike dropping a set of keys, unto them both, of a mode.

Not that Lind or Jora look lay, from the explanation. Such even Ishara just shakes her head. "Your Father means to say, that you both can now reside in Brightwater. You may even move your Rooms, to another section of Heaven, if you so wish."

Lind just looks over at Jora, and shrugs. "I have no desire to move as such. Duties come first, before provincial concerns." ...though Jora just cracks out... "Says you! I've been waiting a long time, to have Goddess sleepovers, to party like all ever such should be!"

Frode just bemoans, with a red-black gloved right hand, to his face. "That sounds all too much of, your Mother's ancient mode, as a goddess lass."

"Let's find out honey!" Ishara abruptly says, as she comically all but about to snap teleport them both away suddenly, when behind them all... "_Mail Chiamata!_"

"Eh?" From the group, one not a part, as Frode sees of a white in white goddess, gown and hair each... "Ah, Goddess Second Class Eihwa, is it?" ...as the young sister to Peorth, just bows, as she holds a strangely out of place looking satchel, as if she 'was' of a mortal parcel carrier. Of course... "Si. The usual Goddess Room celebration, for first time goddesses, as you know."

"They still have this ancient custom?" Ishara blinks, as Frode starts turning 'blue' from the headlock hold, he is currently in. Such is rectified, via some childish looking hand slapping between the two elders, (to the unease of siblings watching,) as in turn, Eihwa pulls out tablet parcels, for Each of the four. Frode, for his part, as he readjusts his neck, while looking at his begotten tablet. "It seems old traditions, are an excuse to also send more work, of." ...this as Lind takes her own tablet, as Eihwa winks at her, which confuses the Valkyrie. When Eihwa finishes, she bows to a departure of. "Godetevi."

"Strange goddess." Lind quips, as Jora just looks over her own tablet. "Ah, my new duty log. All work and no play." ...which Lind quips over, plainly... "You mean, you work?" ...to a raspberry in turn.

For Frode and Ishara, their own usual fare of standard. For Lind however... "What be this?" ...as her own Tablet, has anything but usual information, upon it. A cramped foyer area, is less so for Lind suddenly, when a family looks over at... "Indeed, what is..."

"By the Holy..." ...Ishara and Frode in turn, as Jora describes of title, upon the tablet image... "_Galactic Campaign mission and battle reports?_ Wait... isn't that where..."

"So this is what Lord Almighty meant." Lind quips openly, as is was suddenly obvious, to the other three as well. Such is the face slapped to Frode's head. "Give us all a break."

"The Lord Knight has been busy." Ishara quips, as in quick detail, much of the First Phase of the Campaign, is detailed. Such Frode even details, despite his ever present apprehension. "These Illuminarans, are an odd mortal bunch."

"Indeed." Lind just says, the others sensing 'more', in that word, once again. Such is allayed from, as Ishara then outright grabs Frode again, as prior! "_He... hey!_ **Ishara!**"

"We were off, to live the old days of goddess partying! Ciao kids." ...as in seconds, Ishara _blinks_ both elders away, leaving two siblings all alone. Such Jora shivers. "Still don't need to know that." ...such she then sees Lind shake her head, but hasn't turned off the Tablet holo-display yet. Jora smirks, as she then imparts. "Anyway, time for my own housewarming party!" ...as Lind then looks up to see Jora, in literal split order, unto chaos, formats her Room, via a split pulse spell, and then _flat out_ shoots into it, with a sudden 'infusion', of fifty-something gaggle of goddesses, rapid fire, from the entranceway, into the Room, that all _suddenly_ cause party confetti to puff out, from the Room. Some weird rock goddess music as well, to add flavor.

Lind just looks in bland reaction, as a door with standard Goddess-Valkyrie door monikering, just has the steel blue haired sister blanch out. "Ever an upstanding goddess, as there ever will be." ...before she turns to her own Room door, and makes a wipe of her hand, across her door, which causes her own monikering, to suddenly appear, of fluid sculpted fashion, of a double axe, single wing format of detail.

The Valkyrie just sighs. "Sometimes the 'attuned' nature, of our devices, can be invasive."

"You know it." ...which causes Lind to look back, and see... "Commander Phosus. Commander Demesus."

The flame haired former, just remarks simply. "Phosus, and Demesus, will do, our equal." ...as Demesus gives a cute two finger, right hand salute, to her winking right eye, at the brow. Lind just presumes. "Come to see the new Room? I don't have much to show, at present."

"Lead the way, anyway." Phosus just quips, as she then conjures a strange gift basket, of chocolate mints, and various wines, for a purpose Demesus espouses. "We should finally get to know each other, as friends."

Lind smiles, amicably enough. "Very well, but know I'm not all that talkative."

"Depends on the subject." Phosus prods, a good growl 'hidden' well enough, though Demesus just pushes Phosus forth, in reaction. "Aye, like how the next Training Cadre, will actually turn your hair gray."

"Like you ever help!" Phosus blares back, as Lind's opened door, just sees Lind shake her head, as all three enter a rather bare parcel of subspace real estate.

A few suggestions for a Seed to 'grow' the Room by, and some 'goddess talk', all set some things from there. A Tablet, Lind still held, kept being brought up. It just started a Spar, at some point, followed by more merriment. Eventually familiar particulars, from a Training Command, also eventually join in, such is Thurd's impart there. Hodir and Rota just keep pestering the triad Sepith-Glaud-Glinor, endlessly, Karra worse unto Lind, of a certain tablet. More sparring from that. Soon, a veritable Valhalla in a room, that Lind gets tips from Tsuyana, of how to 'decorate'. Again a mortal is impinged upon her. More sparring. And then a hidden light 'pact' that the group makes, against the consternation of Phosus, surrounding the absent ner. And then more sparring. Some song attempted by Soliana, the rest badly sign unto, which turns rather amicable eventually, before more sparring. Herjin and Hlad just having at each other, more than most. Lind then suggesting Bryna maintain her 'Sergeant at Arms' standing, which Karra prods cutely, at the two. More sparring. More drinking. More merriment.

Such a Room was christened. Such when Lind learned to smile, at the time.

* * *

><p>More time blinks on, as the familiar particulars, begin to assert their places, of historic, earned modes. Intracel develops it's fine crop of effective, young goddesses. All showing tenacity, devotion, and excellence, in measures that define each goddess.<p>

No less of a family, that sees Jora take her duties, with seriousness, and exemplary performance.

Lind, despite her duties to Intracel, as the oversight of Magical artifices, still uses all her apparent free time, to her personal quest. Not once does her Quest of the Twins, ever interfere with official duty. But few moments of free time, are not of this quest. The violence attributed to it, not even a family can dissuade her from. Eventually, this becomes just the manner of her being. Such somehow are 'not' a part of the missions, that Lind also is sent on, on occasion, though the mission logs, tend not to be for the squeamish, to read.

One only thing, it seems, ever interrupts these primary functions, of a Valkyrie's life. Especially on that last day, of waiting.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hiya<strong> Sister!"

Lind blinks suddenly, as much as an austere person does, at a moment like that. Such that she looks over, as Jora approaches, down the open aired, gilded hallway of literal holy, glowing surfaces, and gold gilded workings, all heck and gone over the place. Such a place, with a few interspersed random goddesses, of the Artifices Consortium, dressed in white and gold trim attire, makes the approach of one Valkyrie jumpsuited soul, unto another of same attire, seem out of place.

The glowing cascade of heaven's daylight, from behind Lind, from a planar wonderment, outside, still makes them both glow softly, of the heavenly beings, that they ever are.

As for the demeanor to go with... "Commander Jora."

Said spiky haired celestial, just floats near, with a cute twirl on arrival, that puts off Lind, a good bit. "Come now Sister, I am off duty, for the moment."

"I am however, not." Lind just grunts back. A light wind, gently played across them both, hair and jumpsuit tendrils alike, though it didn't help soothe Lind's demeanor any. Jora just bows. "My apologies, Commander." ...which is a mixed bag, of a response, one Lind just remains of her active duty decorum, with only a nod, in response.

"Feel like a Spar later?"

Lind just remarks back. "Perhaps." ...though Jora just smirks back. "Nay nay, I 'can' keep up with you. What with my own Spars, with Commander Iitra."

"I'd welcome the chance to test that."

"Still no go, on the other."

Lind stiffened up. Jora didn't press, both knowing what that meant. However what Jora saw next, that Lind had been staring at, for a while now, with little duty to append to, at present, is what starts the next conversation starter. "Is not those, the weapons of Tyr?"

The 'One-Wing' goddess glances over, and then back, as the level of the Sector they both were within. All were actually a part, of a set of multiple levels, that had various offices, and chambers, for all manner of the needs and wants, for the particular consortium here. A veritable Library of artifices, that were more than just physical objects, for spells that were not meant for nominal practice, or use, resided here, as well. Mostly of those cometh across, from the Multiplanes, when mortals, foolish, and brave, used of them, of accounted events. All for study, for Heaven to prepare, and evolve from better. All of such, along with standing areas, for pillar areas, that held the actual artifacts, that were the primary first thought, that all had, when the Artifice Sector was considered.

All apparent a form of lattice, as focus from smaller artifacts, lent to the more extravagant, and _powerful_, of apex. Certainly, artifact programs, both mundane, to the powerful, had place here. But sight lent to an open air zone, that was of a pillar, all its own mode. Contained within, _the_ most powerful artifacts, that floated within glowing halos or white, and gold. A color aura that literally protected, of spell fields that were 'not' a joke to attempt breaching, items of Epic Artifact modes, one twin set of which, Jora and Lind were eying now. Lind just nods, sorta. Not even she, is completely certain. "As far as information, of that weapon set, seems to attest." ...this as eye see upon, a particularly enormous, twin weapon set, of a grand Master sword, and a massive Hammer, that seemed to be a mirror of _Mjolnir_.

"_Gleipnir._" ...is all Lind says, Jora eyeing over. Lind then offers... "Of what I can discern, however vague the information is, these weapons were apparently made by some progenitor to the dwarves, or their ancient kin long past. This when Fenrir was bound of Program binging enchantments, after Hild Fell, and then created Fenrir, as an act of revenge, during her creation of Nidhog. The Ultimate Destruction Program, I believe the enchantments eventually became."

"Woah..." Jora gulps, Lind nodding, then finishing, a strange form of a passive parade rest stance, for her part... "Apparently they were forged, after an event of Tyr, whomever he exactly is, as a trade of sorts. Tyr offered a sacrifice of his hand, right one I think, to pacify Fenrir, so that Hild would be satisfied, that Heaven suffered in some way, for her Fall. When however the offer was made, when Fenrir ate the hand offered, the beast was Program chained down, to the Program it eventually became. The energy, I think, released from the act, was collected by Lord Almighty, and given to the aforementioned precursor dwarves, to be then forged into these weapons."

Jora sees the two _vast_ weapons, Lind amending, for her own reasons. "They were apparently Gifts, that Almighty bestowed unto Tyr, for the glory of his Sacrifice. If I am understood correctly, a good hazard here, mind you, that while these two weapons, of one name, exist, that Fenrir is remained bound, for all eternity. Such I imagine, is not well liked, by the CEO of below, of her pet so chained. The location of the Ultimate Destruction Program, however, was never discerned."

Jora nods, seeing then, of the strand of white silk, tying together at the hilt ends closest, of the twin weapons, held in a clasp, of a single white rose. Of such, Jora just comments... "Must have been one _heck_, of a brave god. Soul of any measure, to conduct all of that."

Lind feels her 'souls' within, blink '_both_', at the same time. Such she finds her mind wavering _again_, towards one other. Long enough that she hears a mutter unrealized, before then a stiffer tone of... "Sister?"

Lind looks over, and makes a strange smile. "Apologies, I was... lost in thought again."

Jora knew what _that_ meant, and was about to ask...

...and then Lind 'felt' the Ping from... "Almighty?" ...which **boggles** Jora's eyes dearly! "What did you say?"

Lind then responds back, instead with... "He's coming home."

Jora would have asked further, but Lind just flat out 'signed out', upon her Network duty log, for a 'lunch break', and then plain **shot** off, from the Artifices Section, to witness of first witness, of a grand return, from a Galaxy most victorious.

Jora begot what that was all about, as did Heaven, with the arrival, of the _Illistrum_.

* * *

><p>And then those few days, of a triumphant return. A Spar that became a Dance, that made a family 'want' a soul to more and more, join them. This is not in formal words sent.<p>

A mistake on a Lord Knight's part, seemed to reverse that, after the incident with Troubadour.

And then the Invasion, and the _events_ that bound them all together, a step too far.

* * *

><p>Jora: '<em>I never saw him again, for that longest time. The Lord Knight. After he left Heaven, with that mind that scared even Valkyries. I for one, was. I don't know fully, until now, why everything happened, the way it all did. For those years Lind did not have Lord Imladris around, her demeanor was returned to a point, it was 'like' the steel mind that I learned later on, had pushed my sister away.<em>

_And for a time, I was all but the only link, with my family, between Lind, and our parents._'

Ishara: '_I tried for some time, for Lind and Frode, my love, to acquiesce to each other, even one trying to force a meeting, to remind the each of them, of who they still were. What we still 'are'. It didn't work. Whatever happened prior to the fall of Lord Imladris, and prior to now, could only guess at, it caused a terrible strain, between Father and Daughter. Eventually, it all just stopped, the acknowledgement that we were family. For a time anyway._'

Frode: '_I take blame, only because of what was enforced onto me. I fully applaud now, what I once derided, for the fact of an 'exacting' existence, one that Reminded me of my old Master. No... remind is the wrong word now. What I see now, is, and I truly hope this time, ever shall completely be._

_But for that time in between, there was that horrid Protection Program, for what I saw... twice, at that time. The second time, made me lose sight of my Daughter, as her goal of her twin selves, pushed her bounds, to the near breaking of her License, and her way as a goddess. I wonder if... no... what __**was**__, is the history, of my Daughter, that found a different path, most unexpected. One after another history, was all but completely forgotten._'

Ishara: '_One that 'may' have been planned by that wench Hild. Of just fate take its own breath, on us all._'

Jora: '_Who would have known, mortals really are all 'that' special. Wishes too._'

Ishara: '_Oyah._'

Frode: '_No kidding._'

* * *

><p>-The return, after <em>finding<em> souls of Twin.-

A quiet walk, of the floating variety, was her rather at peace progress, as Lind left behind a rather _boisterous_ Hub. This as she talks to her dual companions, both Angels present, for all to see. (And a _lot_ of goddesses, Seraphim, Spirits, and more, were indeed seeing...)

"I think Heaven makes too much of these things, sometimes."

Lind then stops, and looks up, as _Cool Mint_, and _Spear Mint_, gaze back happily. Such showing the true merit, of the soul within. Lind just smirks back, through her austere shell, one that was loosening more and more, by the moment. Such a smirk, turns into an open smile. "One wonders why."

"_SISTER!_"

Lind just sighs, and turns to look, before she's flat out GLOM-tackled by Jora, and her own Angel _Breath of Terra_, unto the _Twins_, spinning them both about in midair! Jora then pulls her head back, and yell at Lind... "YOU DID IT!" ...ya know.

"So we heard." Lind just quips back, Jora blinking, as her somewhat stereotypical Angel, looks on. "You sure loosened up, in nothing flat."

Lind considered for a moment, as _Breath of Terra_, literally inspected around the _Twins_, in a cute, zippy fashion. Jora then hears. "As I told those in the Hub, after I arrived. I learned a reason to be different now."

Jora _really_ wanted to ask. Boy did she want to. However (on cue,) Ishara then appears, and promptly does the same that Jora did earlier, as _Mercy_ gloms all buddy like as well! This of course, before a Mother turns to her austere Daughter, and calmly... "_You let a __**Mortal**__, use one of your Angels?_"

"News travels fast." Lind smirks, Ishara blinking... "You're loose now."

"Just said that Mother." Jora, which Ishara silly slaps away with. Lind however quickly defends enough... "Keiichi Morisato turned into an ally of strength, and a lifelong friend. Everything we thought of mortals, is quite wrong."

Ishara just sighs. "Sure, defend all that, and scare a mother, to an immortal death."

"Is that possible?" Jora half jokes. Something in that, they halt of a twinge upon, but Lind pushes further anyway. "Life is all possible, down there." ...as goddesses and angels hear on. Lind espousing... "I see now why, Belldandy remains at his side. The same of the other Norns, and Peorth no less. Despite how unorthodox, the situation is, down there."

Ishara just thumbs her chin, mirrored by Mercy. "Hmm, might have to start looking into mortal sciences of bioformatting, once again." ...as another _twinge_ flickers amongst the triad. One dissuaded from, when a stiff grunt, makes the three goddesses look back at... "_Father_." ...Jora whispers in shock, as Frode stands, simply, though uneasily. The reason why, of a Judicator's eye, lain upon a Daughter, rather estranged, to this point. Jora, just gulps uneasily, as Ishara just sighs, not saying anything.

She didn't have to. This as Lind turns fully, her _Twins_ look in open uneasiness (heck, all the Angels were.) Frode however exposes his _own_ angel, _Loyalty's Belief_, a 'stereotypical' male looking version, in a toga getup moniker, of the feminine goddess types, well known. All which makes for _all_ amounts of shock attached, as Frode remarks. "At last, I can look upon you _completely._"

Lind blinks, as Jora gasps, never knowing that she had kept _Breath of Terra_ hidden, for the 'same' reason, that Frode just espoused. Never any amount of shame, all rather of amounts of decency. This as Frode walks forward, and then proceeds to place a good stiff right hand, on Lind's left shoulder. Lind blinks, as Frode remarks. "Well done Valkyrie."

The Binary Goddess took it, for what it was worth. She reciprocates, and simply nods back. Such a family healing, had formally begun. (And such is Jora's tear jerking moment. Ishara no less.) This before Ishara recovers, and amends... "Come Daughter, given the situation you were enforced upon, we must give you a formal checkout. What with that _creature_, within you."

Lind nods, fully expecting, as the four begin to float off to Medical, Jora squealing out... "_And_ you got to fight Hild? _Ooohhh!_"

"Patience Daughter." Frode quips lightly, Jora just bantering back... "Yeah yeah... so, we gonna have a party tonight?"

"Don't you ever work Jora?" Lind jokes back, which starts a gravy train of four, all Angels along with, that contained an all too long withheld sound, from the combined foursome. The first in nearly twenty years.

Laughter.

* * *

><p>Jora: '<em>Lind was simply on duty, when the Tenshigui attacked. No prior talk, no prior anything. I was simply on duty at the time, myself. We all were. We weren't looking for anything special, to happen, from that one day. Who would? But those days <em>_**after**__, it was like we could breathe around each other again. And... we started to remember. Maybe that was an unfair time, for one that was still living in amnesia. Living in sorrow. Who knows of us four, started thinking of 'him' again, first._'

Frode: '_Lind, my Daughter did. A Father probably all too soon after. Any four of us, of combinations of variation._'

Jora: '_You don't sound happy about that._'

Ishara: '_You know how your Father is._'

Frode: '_After what we know now, is it any wonder? I couldn't fathom... not even now, you both being burdened with that __**devil**__ of a Protection Program. And yes, I said 'devil.' A curse it all was._'

Jora: '_Father._'

Ishara: '_Don't blame him. I do that, for us all anyway._'

Frode: '_Whatever._'

Ishara: '_The point being, we certainly were unhappy as a family, before Lind accomplished her goal. However I think that act, while certainly one that could have gone in different vectors, as far as our family story goes, couldn't help but trigger the reason it all began, in the first place._'

Frode: '_A good, and ill, that the future can't be read by us._'

Jora: '_Wouldn't have been as fun, if we could._'

Ishara: '_Indeed. Wasn't too long after, after the events of the Hagall Incident, that things got more fun, from there._'

Lind: '_Thanks for the push, by the way._'

Ishara: '_You know it goddess._' -_wink_-

* * *

><p>Lind was floating, sitting all the usual goddess akin alike, as she looked over a few reports, concerning newly inclusive artifacts and spells, that were catalogued, and then stored away, never to be used again. (Hopefully.)<p>

"Mortals." Lind chided, more than she intended to, before her thinking 'shifts' on her again. A moment too long of this, before she shakes at her head. "Stop that." ...which then causes her to look around, at the heavenly lit, oval chamber, that was artfully designed of some Intracellic styling, but otherwise, as simple, stark office room. A couple of tablet Padd unit, floated nearby, but otherwise, no other souls to be had.

This time.

Lind leans forward a good bit, into a cross legged, floating position. This as she rubs her head, remembering the moments where her train of being lost in thought, all truly against her nominal standard of strictness, had begotten her, quite a few snickers.

She wasn't certain why. For only a short while.

Memories began to 'tell' her, more and more detail, with each passing day, that she slept in ease, and comfort. Such that was finding her waking up, with her hugging at her Angelsoft pillows, and even one time, that Jora found Lind, doing 'more' to one, with her lips.

All to be certain, for the Valkyrie... "...against my will."

"Is it?"

Lind comically dumped her head. "Hello Mother."

Ishara just float-saunters in, such Lind actually accuses... "Did Jora send you?"

Ishara stops, after rounding to face Lind, where the Valkyrie Commander sits. "A Mother is ever one, of her own vices."

Lind just looked up, plainly. Ishara then adds... "Only because a Daughter, Sister to you, is concerned about you."

"Only." ...put rather pucked of lips.

Ishara just flits a hand to that, at Lind. "Oh come now, it's becoming hard, _not_ to feel the vibes. Might want to be mindful."

Lind just looks away, at her floating tablets nearby. Ishara cocks her eye, as Lind imparts... "It is my own mind, that is being mindful, of me. The more the same, that I try to keep thoughts away from."

Ishara then giggles a bit too much. Lind slits her eyes over at her Mother. "I've heard that laugh before."

Ishara just smiles level, as she sits to her own floating posture, to match Lind's hand clenching own. "And I've heard your own unease before, of my own part. This of the days before my heart, was binded to your Father. Even of days where I was more constrained of him, than loving the same. A scale that soon tilted in favor of the latter, despite all misgivings I had."

"I don't like this conversation." Lind just _remarked_. Ishara sniffed a half-giggle, then added further. "So, thought it would be easy, to not have other things creep into your mind now, Daughter?"

"And now _less_." ...Lind sorta warns. Ishara plies further, leaning now with. "Your mind, has been on your goal for so long. Now what is there, to fill the void."

Lind isn't looking friendly. "I am happy, with whom I am now. Is there more needed? Duty besides?"

"Then why do you daydream so much?" ...Ishara spars back.

"I am..." Lind starts to object, but then 'feels' her forming words, actually _reflect_ upon her actual License effects. Such that lies, do 'not' belong upon. Ishara smirks, as Lind holds her gloved right hand, to her lips. Lind instead remarks out, trying to maintain her own self imposed dignity. "I am losing my focus here."

"Or gaining another."

Lind then barks back, at her Mother. "What are you playing at?"

"What are you hiding from?" Ishara in turn. Lind just huffs to a standing float posture, and grinds out. "The spell library needs a check over." ...and heads on out. But not alone, in short order. Such all begins a strange spiel, where Lind actually uses her work, to try to hide from a Mother, all but stalking her. It's a cute enough scene, as Artifice Section goddesses, just spread word of Net-witness, as Lind flits between various areas of Artifice Section, to the point that Lind loses track of where she is.

Ishara doesn't, as she quips at one point, looking a... "I didn't realize _Gleipnir_ needed checking." ...this making Lind look up, with a start. Ishara even adding... "Ever. Though..."

Lind doesn't see, further than from 'within'. "Why do I feel lost again?"

Ishara looks down, at her Daughter. "Pardon? I thought a Valkyrie, didn't run from challenges."

Lind was getting too much of an idea now, of what 'that' meant. She then relents, with a whisper, looking away from everything, in general... "Is... is he... even alive."

The next thing Lind feels, is something 'put' into her hands, making the Valkyrie realize that her Mother, had rounded to be in front of her. Such she didn't realize her mind had wavered 'again', such she is focused upon a small glowing blue Intracellic code-orb, along with a Mother's pronouncement of... "You're on Leave from Duty, Medical Section Seat's orders."

"_Mother?_" Lind gaffs, Ishara quickly rejecting that... "Nay, you haven't had a proper Leave from Duty, in... uh... have you ever taken Leave?"

Lind looks rather bland, as Ishara just smirks, and tilts her head. A Mother details out, to effect... "Besides, you did impart that you wished for a vacation. Perhaps some old friends down below, will give perspective, along with some quiet time to think."

Lind sighs, then looks sidelong 'back', without turning her head, to the code-chattering cluster of Artifice goddesses, off behind them both. "Perhaps." ...though Lind the looks up, a bit too open than Lind expected, such Ishara sees, to hear... "What if I don't find what I am seeking."

Ishara shrugs. "Then what may be, will be. At least you will have time, to settle your thoughts before returning to Duty." ...this a Mother closes a Daughter's cupped hands. And then pats them, to add... "At least enjoy your time, on Leave."

Lind just sighs, and then nods.

When Lind leaves, Ishara then looks back at _Gleipnir_, and sees an odd glow from it.

"Not even a simple smile about it." ...another Daughter quips, on a sort of cue.

Ishara looks over, as Jora floats near. Seemed one of the family, ever was near another, at such times. Ishara just considers, then dissuades from remarking that a 'grand' inference, had directed her course, even the Leave Pass, Ishara had just bestowed. Instead, Ishara just remarks, as she adopts a floating parade rest post, looking at _Gleipnir_, for no other reason, than it was there for such. Jora floats to Ishara's right sight, as a Mother imparts instead. "I didn't smile at first either."

Jora nods. "At least we know of a simple kind, from Sister."

That was when Ishara sees the white rose, that tied the two weapons together, at the ribbon. Such it was lightly frosted over. A detail Ishara realizes, from a _hint_ Almighty had bestowed, but _only_ understood now.

"There will be more."

Jora just looks over at a Mother.

* * *

><p>Jora: '<em>And then all those events, of the past few mortal months, starting with that battle that returned Imladris to us. Yes... us. And yes, our story, seems to be tied, to this one bloke. All now that I know that Father was a Pupil, under my own Master. Ours. Now that Tyr exists again. My memories here keep reflecting in this vein, given there are <em>_**so**__ many others, that do not contain Imladris, of any mention._

_But perhaps they 'all' are, after all._'

Ishara: '_Yes._'

Frode: '_Strangest full circle Existence could have come up with. But then again, it seems my family, was destined to be related to the Will of Existence, after all. My Master sure will be mad, that this may end up the case. The current version, beyond memories, that makes us laugh, moan, everything that gives character._'

Jora: '_More of a headache, more than anything. But also a lot of joy, especially that day he Confessed. Oooohhh! I want a Grand Love like that!_'

Ishara: '_One disastrous relationship, at a time. Such when we close all full meaning, of this one here._'

Jora: '_Once the blowhard gets it, what Lind is intending._'

Frode: '_Aye, he was always thickheaded in one way. Realizing his truth. The 'Imladris' before us here. I think Tyr, my Master, was no less. Of course he never allowed himself to ever Love another. A lesson he taught so many, but never experienced in full turn._'

Ishara: '_I can, in a way, see why. In another, it seems, we need to cave his skull in with, to make him realize by._'

Jora: '_I still say hogtie the sucker down. ...what? You know this is all too complicated, and all._'

* * *

><p>Takano just blinks. "No kiddin."<p>

Keiichi just rubs at his head, as do many others around. "Man, too much info, in a few seconds." ...as time apparently, 'was' still at the _moment_ after, as a Knight kneels still, everyone watching, as a General before him, just looks anything, but romantic.

Off this, Ishara, Frode, and Jora, all glance over at Almighty and Frigurina, no motion otherwise given, before the three look at each other, and nod. Such Lind all too well feels, upon a 'closed' Network feed, one that only a kneeling knight, does not have access to.

But only him. As remarked by, when Belldandy takes a hold of Keiichi's right hand, her left still gloved version, into his own.

"We are about to see something truly special."

That moment, before it begins, Keiichi just quips... "But Big God dude did so much work here."

Almighty just holds back his laugh.

The sound of such, instead starts from...

(End Axes II - Vol. III)


	11. Act IX

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Eternity**

Volume III

Act IX

... ... ...

Gee. If _that_ galaxy's citizens, all keep stopping like that, they'll end up retrograding motion of the entirety of Alliance Galaxy _at once!_

... ...

-_Memory of the day he first arrived before the Cadre...-_

_'I remember him, so weak as a mortal, that I didn't see initially beyond, for the strength that was 'always' there.'_

_-Memory, of the initial days of Training. Where a soul learned what was most important, to fight for.-_

_'I remember, when my dream, of being a strong, proud Valkyrie, like my Family always saw within my Sister and I, was all that was important. What I trained ceaselessly for, in the beginning years. And then 'he' showed up. My encoded mind changed, against my will, from __**that**__ day forward.'_

_-Memory of when Lord Thor took over a Mortal Squire's training, and word filtered, of the years that wrought what a Wish truly wanted, from the Mortal that died, protecting what was most important. Died for duty. For honor. For very real knowing Sacrifice. For a world left behind, in favor, of another world, and it's wonders and challenges. And for most of all, a Love unrequited, such instead garnered by one of here in memory. And of such, how __**She**__ started witnessing sessions, when 'advice' reached her lobes, from others of her Cadre. And her kind.-_

_'I remember, I first started going, because I was merely curious. I... forgot, I was jealous at first, of a mortal, being under the teachings, of one __**I**__ wanted to learn such of War from. But... I didn't know better, that I was merely learning of Battle, and only later learned I wanted to learn War, because I found a Mortal that was growing, evolving, learning the opposite ends of the lessons I seeked...and was a curiosity that started already back, when he was still of the Cadre. I wanted to learn more... Battle... War... then... of things far better, as time stepped itself all over my senses. I realize now, I spoke of disdain then, 'too' much of a Mortal, later named Imladris. A name I have come to love.'_

_-Memory of too much, that turned into the days after the triumphant return from a Galaxy, to that day, Sacrifice claimed near all sanity, from Heaven itself. It certainly did from 'her', if never truly shown. Or shown, for 'lack' of what was shown, prior. That love, became bereft. And remained so until...-_

_'I remember I closed myself off, just as I was opening up. Belldandy saved my soul a great deal, when I was tricked by that 'thing', unto a grace of friendship, that took away the importance of power and battle alone, in favor of what my Beloved 'ever' Fought for. What he Sacrificed for. Why I soon after my cherished Mints borne unto me, that my heart yearned against my will, just like the first time, for 'him'. And such why I only claim One Love in spoken of Existence, over 'all' else._

_This, my Selfishness, is the __**only**__ kind, that a goddess License can stand to endure.'_

_-Memory of the battles of the Wraith. Memory of Victory. And then the Confession. The same dream of the Mints, that came from hints of that 'one' Soul, the tower and pillar, the shield and sword, all of it, became the dream that lives within her joyous soul, every second that now Exists. Such she realized her folly, of not Confessing just as openly, ever beforehand. But then, memories are also lessons. This Phosus reminded her once of.-_

_'I pushed him. I prodded him. I cut him. More. More than just that, I Challenged him, for the soul that I wished to be as proud, as he could ever be. His shining example, one he admittedly is ever humble about, ever stained of the surface, no matter what the shine, is what I want to know of him. Of such that the rest of the Existence that bore him, from __**whatever**__ beginning, cherishes him, to only the point, that I take over and love him, to push him again with.'_

_-Memory of all these battles since then . The wonderful memories. Too many for even a million cheek markings could ever hold, that she holds with a smile. Each only hidden for so long, enough to ensure that the Spars and Challenges, keep him at the razors edge, that she sees of him, daily. And to know, he is ever powerful enough, to finish the Mandated Task before him.-_

_'I do it all, because of the moment before me now. The wish I have held for so long, lies on his knees, before me. The promise of Forever, I already know is coming, no matter what, __**truly**__ no matter what, lies within only a Word, that he, and all else watching, have been waiting for. The Selfish Wish cometh. And I could act as any other, with all right to do so. I would smile nonetheless. But I want 'better' for him. I no longer see my own goals. For mine, are all his. And I want his goal, __**my**__ way._

_As such, we are beings of a different cloth. I, the goddess of the Axe, that he first saw of me, and tried to model after. He, the bravest mortal I have ever known, of a life of the kind I cannot still imagine, with a magnanimousness that I fell in love with, 'at' the same time as I was loathing him._

_And now, myself a General, over the eye of one who helped create us all of War and Honor, as a Mandate now has a Tyr returned. Can one say any less, we are beings that are of tales, the Eddas find their own joy, to gloss their Epics in? So... instead of a meek boy at his knees, for me to say yes to... I want instead...'_

_-Memory... continues again...-_'

... ... ...

...she starts... laughing.

He blinks a few jittered times. This as his mind starts to register what is happening, for actual. Everyone else around, is weirded out as well, Chihiro for one... "I... didn't know this stuff was that funny." ...as Lind is the one laughing at Imlade! Almost too mocking and haughty to be truly real, it all yet is anyway!

"_Wha...?_" Imladris whispers out, starting to feel hurt, from what he was struggling out with. Others around garner looks at each other, save only three in the group. (Six actually, but Al, Frig, and Bell weren't of the Family Favor. But _'they'_ knew better too.)

Keiichi for one, remembering his own Yuletide proposal, sees how this one is turning out, and looks over at Belldandy, quipping openly, that only 'one' doesn't fully hear. "I'm... missing something, right?" ...this as one jumpsuited mortal, looks as the other Valk suit soul of a goddess, looks back with a cute smile.

And just as a Knight is about to start getting angry, Lind then looks back at... "Can you believe this Father? Believe what is before _me?_"

Frode just folds his arms, as Ishara and Jora just... eh? ...shake their own heads, in unison. Frode adds, in a _lay_ tone... "_Gleipnir_ would laugh at this, as well."

Imladris blinks in hearing that. "Wait... wait a tic. That's Tyr's weapon... weapons... wait a..." ...as Lind interrupts with... "I mean really..." ...with even a flair of her hands about, in disdain that the Commanders around next, start to realize in hearing... "...someone on their knees, _begging_ for the spoils of my heart? This like I am one, bleeding my emotions dry, like... well... Skuld should know better than I of such."

"_**HEY!**_" Skuld 'and' Sentaro decry out, which gets knowing laughter all around. Urd then wraps her arms, floating around the two... "Yeah! It would be more like you two, to propose like that." ...as she both knows better now as well, as much as to rub it on in.

And then gets Skuld-bomb blasted into near orbit for it. "_**Aww shuddap!**_" ...Skuld 'and' Sentaro just snap. Ichigo nearby, just holds her own melon. "Talk about in sync."

Laughs ply again, as do certain blushes, before Jora then steps up to the plate, coming towards a haughty looking Lind, and a still on knees, 'and' _confused_ as heck Imlade. Lind looks at her Sister, as the Commander XO of the 7th Host, just remarks... "Yeah. Since when do we ever look like, we want one on their knees, _Surrendering_ to anyone of us, like this. I mean _gee golly_." ...Jora even puts, mocking Imladris's old Montana mortal hailings... or sorta. Didn't really matter, as a _**beet**_ blushing red Knight, just then notes Ishara float-waltz over, and egg in. "Now that you think about it, this all _really_ goes against how a Mother of Valkyries, would want of a possible son in law." ...and then she looks at Imladris. "If you think 'this' is how I want to accept such... sheesh, go _back_ to White Wing training, with ya."

Ishara... _well_... the Spaffa-orb near Immy, might have had possible heat 'facial' issue problems, from... well...

Peorth notes this. "Well, _someone_ is getting fou furieux." ...which makes Eihwa giggle, as 'she' gets it now. This before Frode then floats in, in a mocking posture of continued folded arms, and a face that just was too stern, to be truly serious. (And yet it was, for all worth.) And to Imladris's ignited boosters on the pad, from Frode's account... "I swear, for a Father to say aye, to a sight such as this, would be poor form to 'my' old master. One I do not see before me here."

Imladris gulps, as a blush of anger, reaches crescendo, no thanks to Frode looking at him, and 'adding'... "Knees are for women doing laundry in river beds, and warriors defeated in humiliation. Such 'my' Master, once told me."

"_Hmmm..._" ...came a _**dangerous**_ tone, from about every lady folk lass, in the area. And given just how outnumbered (and almost out powered, philosophy depending,) the males were, well... not feeling safe. Especially not ones that were either of titles of Knight, or Judicator. Ishara leans in on Frode, to _his_ hazard. "And just _what_ did you ever learn, in your training, before we married?" ...which Frode didn't say _zilch_ back unto.

That just lends, unto Lind then _eyeing_ a pensive looking Immy, rather _**dryly**_. And dry here... well... you go walk through a desert for two weeks, and... well, it's a start.

"A weakling, with a past _insult_ to boot?"

Imladris reacts to Lind's _assertion_, (however mocking it all was, rather than serious,) by **BOLTING** to his feet! "Watch it! You call me into question, too far here Love!"

Lind blinks, trying _hard_ to not blush herself. (She _really_ was fighting with her own blush reflex, as if _it_ was an actual foe there!) She then 'helps' that, by looking over at Jora (who is fighting hard not to bust a gut,) and comments... "Hmm... guess he 'can' get off his knees."

"Hold a **blazing** second here!" Imladris actually cuts Jora off with. (And coulda gotten his own head cut off there,) as he changes the subject back with... "I finally get my **guts** to propose to you finally, and..." ...as he 'realizes' what he is hearing, past his prior layerings, of emotional baggage, attached to a moment that any romantically inclined male, seeking forever with their own love, in the form of a wrought trinket of metal and gemstone, in favor now of 'something' in his mind...

'_They know what they want... do 'you' know?_'

That strange 'voice' again. That intangible 'something', that ever steered him at times of true importance, of one kind of 'voice', or another, now got him to start thinking, in a format that he should have know better, for the most part of an entire century. Such is aided further, (as Urd shows back up, and giggled at by Valkyries around,) with Lind asserting, almost seething it out... "I do _not_, accept one acting weaker before me. Especially not one that I expect 'much' more from."

Imladris blinks, feeling whatever 'romantic' notions, fade a _good_ bit, and the held box in his hand, held in a tight grip now.

"And what do you _propose_, that we do about that." Imladris grinds back, which makes for _uneasy_ glances around, from celestials and mortals alike. Jora, Ishara and Frode, just now stand in a conical semi-row, behind their blue steel haired kin, as Lind answers back. "Like I just said. I... and I am certain... _we_ do not accept such weakness. Prove a better measure, against my Family and I, for what you truly seek."

Imladris blinks. "(_Eh? Wait... does that mean...?!_)" ...as he starts seeing earrings plucked, and a fourth 'sliver' pulled from an Order Judicator's jacket. Axes start forming, before Imladris can take his next breath. Other eyes look ready to brace themselves.

Not that it stops Urd... "Goody! Pre-Marriage violence!" ...Sentaro raising a fist... "Cool!" ...with Valkyries all around cheering... "Awesome!" ...and Vakil versions just fist pumping! "It's what we live for!" ..and to be sure from Generals... "Show our godson, what for!" ...Hirund... "Took em forever for this! Make him pay for waiting!" ...Rend... "Better all be worth our time here too!" ...and Mist. (Sheesh.)

"_You military freaks!_" ...Chihiro comically **blares** out! Keiba just cracks in... "Kinda all fits, with our Bike fetishes." ...which Megumi giggles at, as much as Chihiro just bonks a held cookie, off his cousin's melon. (And one Meg then catches to eat.)

Ichigo just sighs out... "Those blokes, need counseling." ...Takano just giggles in tune with, (while Keima looks on warily, at it all,) "They just need quality time. AWAY from here, for all our sakes!" ...the moth... er... Takano lass, bellows, knowing what's coming.

And such, Imladris sees four, direly armed foes, and just promptly stab accuses out... "Are you all NUTZ!? It's five against one here!" ...which makes Ishara blink, realizing... "How did you know...?" ...this Immy just fingers at... "Uh... Lind told me when we first got back. Plus... um..." ...he then waves his armored hands, kookily at Ishara's current body 'shape'. It just gets Imlade DECKED, as Ishara fumes back in kind... "Who said you can gawk at my current format like that! Plus: good eye."

Imlade just moans like a shot bear, or something, as he reorients to face what Lind then professes... "What is the matter 'pup'? Can't handle the odds?" ...which gets Immy growling again, and then promptly stabbed further with... "Perhaps I can give you pity love then, if that is your goal here."

Yeah, he reacted. Quick. In her face. Lind didn't blink. Nor flinched. (Jora about did.)

"So you wish to _test_ me, eh goddess?" ...ala Imladris.

Lind in kind, like it was now a face off, literally, before a major league brawl. (Wait a tic...) "Prove better unto my Family, and I. Maybe you 'might' earn something more."

Imladris sure sounded edgy. (His soul underneath however...) "How shalt we conduct this affair then, _My Lady_?"

Lind then hefts her Axe, of diamond sheen, up to the nape of his neck. "How else, of better conduct, _Ner?_"

Imladris just traded eyes, with 'all' apparently stated combatants, and then just promptly SHOOTS backwards, just manically mashing out... "OKAY! TO THE LIGHT WITH THEE! COMMON! COMMON I SAYETH!" ...which just gets him gaped, glowered, and stared at. Skuld of note. "He's hopeless."

Keiichi then makes light of, towards Almighty... "Ah... are they gonna do all this here?" ...which Frigurina all but a cape-cloak-something, adrape all around his neck, just comments... "Our son-in-law to be is correct. Perhaps we can use 'that' location."

Almighty even reacts, as eyes looks back at them, (and K1 and Frig, and Bell ever holding K1's hand, anywho...) as he raises a kooky finger... "A well and fine idea love, with all aplomb."

"What..." Jora starts... "...location?" ...Ishara finishes. Or rather just inherits more, as Almighty then flares his hands of all wordless aglow, as Frode blanches out... "What are you doing, My Lord?!" ...as mini-Thor watching, then blinks in 'seeing'... "You're sending them 'there'?!" ...as Imladris, more than sensing he's inclusive of what is spoken of, bellows in kind... "Who what where why, and we know HOW, just STOP!"

"Ohh..." Lind actually compliments... "...I like thou verbiage." ...which makes Immy look teardroppingly pensive, all before... "Eh?" ...he feels his feet below him suddenly tingle, and gasps a split second later... "E... EH!? The Testing Mandala?!" ...as he's not the 'only' one to feel it, nor less see, as the Family Favor, is enacted off as a formal spell, attached to the glowing white-rubicon-gold glow, of the Testing Mandala of Tyr! This still encompassing the entire Temple grounds, Belldandy gasps at her agape mouth! "You mean it all is connected after all?!" ...this Almighty 'nods' out... "It all is essentially to Settle here, this night. And of a Day, unlike any other, on other familiar Ground."

Keiichi warbles back, all freaked out as usual... "Ah... nice one." ...and Al in winking turn back, with Belldandy giggling, all this before the light from the Mandala begins to seriously become more than just blinding! Urd realizes... "What!? I feel a portal! What are... _Father?!_" ...and then an 'extra' soul of bianco white, then reacts with... "Cosa...?!" ...as Almighty adds directed... "Mind taking this tech-camera bunch with you? Thanks goddess!" ...as some twenty plus Spaffa Orbs are tossed at Eihwa, this as a split moment later... all light snap fades, and everyone still remains... _except..._ "H... hey!? ...from more than a few, Takano accenting... "They're gone!" ...ala esc, Eihwa, and the focuses of the whole affair.

"No they're... _eh...?_ ...not?" ...Satoko quips, as 'sight' goes from eyes, to the mind link, for everyone still present. Otaki just gulps... "Now... what are we gonna see?"

Belldandy more than realizes openly, looking back at... "I see what you did Father. They 'would' make a mess of this place, no matter what protective Wards we put up."

Preteen-Almighty nods to her cherished, and 'well' minded Daughter. "They can only have truly at it, upon ground that will be familiar, unfamiliar, and unhindered, all the same. All the more fun for them."

"And my daughter?" ...Isa prods, suddenly up close. Almighty just blinks back, all mini and eye patchy... "What? Who else to catalogue their exploits, than one next closest in heart. I give no warnings ye know."

"No kiddin." ...a mini-Hild just barbs back. A mini-Al sponsored raspberry, is the 'weapon' of choice back. (Boy Hild needed to be held down by Frig after that, for a tic.) Keiichi then asks, rather worried for how this is all turning out. "Would it not be better, just to make em elope at this point sir? I mean..." ...this, rather than Almighty remarking, a beloved goddess of perfection, does better, such her holding hand onto his left still, is appended with... "There are moments, where one could have a simpler vein of expressing their love. However we all are aware of Lind's love, for my Cousin. To let them experience less than what they have earned, for the love they shower each other with, would be a true disservice, unto the rest of us, now witnessing."

Keiichi starts to nod...

...and then the next screen capture, his head SHOOTS down! He's not the only one... "Dear gawd! He gots CREAMED!" ...Takano yelps!

"Oh goody!" Belldandy chippers out, even smiling too beamingly! Keiichi just eyes up, still below waistline sight. This as Urd leans in... "Sometimes grrl..." ...this Peorth leaning in too... "Oui."

Belldandy just smiles, before then CRINGING unexpectedly from...

... ... ...

It was all like a surreal nightmare, that became endless. Nigh much so, Morgan wondered if she 'was' in a dream, as she watched more couples come, from more walks of life, than there seemed to be forms of life in the Multiverse. It was all mechanical, conveyer belt like, just pure horrifying.

She tried to yell, scream, cry out. They all came, didn't heed, and even didn't care it seemed, as they went through the broken monolith of the Judgment Gate. At some point, the count was lost in favor of pure dread.

Even the tears soon stopped, at some point, as the cries of lost loves, cascaded in her ears, as too late, what was happening, dawned on the victims. She didn't even know if this was all real, or her mind was under an influence. The grab of her hand on a random sleeve, at one point, seemed to hammer home, that it felt 'too' real, to ignore. The sounds of decrying souls, shorn apart, to the ears, felt even worse, upon her lobes. This as more and more, the sounds of these shorn couples, seemed 'imposed' to be here, against their will, unto this conveyor of mechanical cold.

And at some point, Morgan realized... "I need to find help."

... ... ...

"(_By the way Love, 'when' do we act? Even I can feel what is happening now._)"

"(_One interesting story at a time._)"

"(_We __**detest**__ it, when you do that._)" ...this from mini-Hild, the Husband Eternal, in 'between', as Frig's face is a rigid poker vein. This eyes 'have' to see the end of one story first, before another, completes the Day to come still.

Course to even get there...

... ... ...

Councilor Ere'ith just watched in a form of interest, and horror, that an Avian of the Ages, couldn't have ever imagined. Even with untold years to delve imagination upon. Even so... "This is the worst form of romanticism, I've ever seen."

"- _COMMON BRO! BRING EET!_ -" ...24 just shouted nearby, as a familiar celestial crew set, watched together, (if not physically so,) as others long now waiting, see to the end, of something that just was amended to headaches. Sceta just complained. "/ Could you 'possibly' make my sonic processors rupture the more?"

24 was interrupted, by sight such, that made it seem, that an audience was together, watching a Earthen 3D movie offering. Ala... they all jerked to the 'right', collectively. This despite most present in Ere'ith's galactic chamber, were in displayed holographic form. Made for a kooky sight, no doubt.

"- _Maybe there can be a coronation, for just a Queen_? -" ...Kaia espoused, her holo-form, projected in two areas, from her primary location.

They then all 'jerk' to the left.. no wait, **down!** 24 amends... "- _Common Bro, keep your head intact_. -"

Galactic viewer ratings, were off the effectual charts, so you 'know' a lot of mind-linked mind, had heads that 'jerked' in similar fashion, just then.

... ... ...

To be certain, save for the watching of the mind link, a true precipice is upon them, in a place that could see the 'mind' as a cliff, as lethal as a fall from a real one. Such was the arrival of the flock, upon a familiar sea of white roses, ones that cause Lind alone, to freeze on sight. The rest look upon rare in rare, heavenly ground, above this... "_Mausoleum_... " ...Ishara recognizes, all too well.

Only Jora isn't immediately aware of 'where' exactly they are, save for knowledge too well certain, of what her mother just described, in one hollow word.

"Why..." ...one other no longer truly mortal of soul, looks around, before off to his exceeding far right, he sees... "...here?" ...a large, golden 'hue' stands off bare minimum effective sight, at 'least' five kilometers distant.

It's a sight that _quickly_ smacked away from, as a potential betrothed's fist, just smacks back attention with... "Mind your focus naïve!" ...the obvious. (Yeah, now we know why everyone ducked. You'd think peeps would be used to Lind's efficacy by now.) The obvious just ends up DREDGING through a swath of white roses, before Imladris flip-slides to a harsh looking stop. The same for the healing shiner on his left cheek. White petals swath around him, akin of angel feathers, as he quips. "FINE! You want my complete **attention?!**"

Various metallic 'thunks' are heard afar, as Clarion to what will now transpire. The mood certainly isn't a happy one now, though Frode 'does' impart... "It's been awhile, since I've let loose unto my Master." ...Ishara however leveling the flat of her own Axe, upon Frode's chest. "Valkyrie's first, Dear."

"_Aye_." Jora seethes out with glee, twirling her Axe about, like a baton. Lind for her part, straddles her own choice of a standard, war worn Axe of steel, across her shoulders. With Ishara holding her own Axe, before Frode as aforementioned, with Frode holding his own Axe offside to the right, the blade behind Ishara's back, it all made for a picturesque portrait, quite unique (and lethal) to witness.

It wasn't quite exactly as so, as Imlade flares Morphemic into hand, the blade looking sharper at the ready, than the look on the owner's facade. This as Imlade just quips to himself... "Begotten into a world of challenge, of fraught peril." ...which is heard too 'aloud' as a trigger value, such that he suddenly takes a _vicious_ lunge, as Jora snap-shoots in and smacks at Imladris's blade, off his left, before Immy takes a overslash assault from Frode, that Imladris has to enforce his morphemic to format a double blade, off the hilt, to block in time!

Not as so the in concert flank about, Ishara takes, and LEVELS a shot across Imladris's exposed right flank, such as she rounds in flank behind, off of where Frode struck! More rose petals and nigh obliterated ground, where Imladris is smashed into, is of obtuse result! All within the split seconds it takes for Imladris to recover off 'aid' he still doesn't see as his own, to snap back at... "You both hit bloody hard, ye know!" ...before he flip takes a body tackle shot assault from Jora, that Imladris starts to flip toss Jora off in reaction with, but finds his exposed right side, taken to a CRUSHING side kick, from Ishara, as 'her' counter to the complaint! Jora already flips with speed to her feet, not as so as Imladris keep eating roses, before he recovers in time to reorient to a _powerful_ assault from Frode!

"_How_..." ..Frode, clashing Axe steel to Morphemic paranormal crystal, leading to a... "..._dare you_..." ..crunching right unto left foot stomp, followed to a nigh same to the chin off knee, that smashed off with... "..._be weak like this!_" ...finished right a left hand gloved smack, of Frode's backhand, to a quickly 'blood' smeared face, one of Imladris's own to retort with, as he SMACKS his forehead, unto Frode's awaiting! Gritting teeth and eyes traded, for a moment before another Imlade flatfooted moment, that has Ishara and Jora, left and right respectively, **SLAM** angled knees and elbows, into Imladris's sides! The unnatural speed of both assaulting Valkyries, spinning to then DECK Imladris to more petal inducing carnage! More for dust and now rock spewing, all the same about!

Such all, is what Lind sees near, unto quite afar, as she levels a completely austere eye, upon the opening act, that she for one... "Of all the..." ...is peeved at.

"_Chiuso! Togliersi di torno! Squagliarsela!_" ...such Lind turns eye and head towards, as... "Problems?" ...Lind sees Eihwa swat away all those Spaffa orbs, like they were flies, all about her! Eihwa just bemoans. "Technology is invasive, in any Epoca." ...and flusters off one Orb that flew in too close, annoyingly/deliberately. Lind just lets loose a chuckle, before a rather LARGE explosion, vectors all 'eyes', back to where Lind notes, and derides... "His trust is lacking still."

"Is there a place to have mi in conduction?" Eihwa asks, noting her fifth wheel auspice here. Lind just responds back. "Find your own vector, unto us, when all is said and done here." ...this Eihwa makes for a pulled face double take, for a multitude of reasons. The same as much Lind 'sees' how this will essentially vector. The problem lain in the details. Some of which were showing about them, as a mix of watery and earthen shards and sparks. (Not sparkles. It was a _nasty_ explosion apparent.)

Back at the center of the fracas, a Knight found himself stifling down some good shakes, as he looks past _Evolution's_ 'shield' of charred wing feathers, peeking through at the twin stance of two Valkyries, hands thrust, spell energon smoldering off both displayed gloves.

"Do be mindful." Frode just quips over to the ear of Ishara, of whit whom remarks.. "The lil one really wants a part of this battle."

"Someone _else_ quite isn't. Such is vexing." Jora responds, angst in her voice. This as afar, Imladris finally FLAPS his wings off and about, as one would for shaking off a hand, from being burned by flame and ice, in simult. It's the clear (three kilometer something away,) look of shock and awe, from such heavenly wrath. Frode tested that. "Daughter." ...whit to, Jora **SNAP** teleports, to anew an assault on a clearly bewildered mortal! This in moments, as Frode noted by eye, 'which' Imladris, they were clearly dealing with. "Muddled he remains, of his God's truth."

"The mortal hinges it down too much." Ishara sighs out.

They SNAP quickly join in, as there was no other plan, than what one focused upon, was embroiled of mind upon.

"_No remorse or breath with them!_" ...such was the wrong tact of mind, Imladris comes across with first!

... ... ...

Easy to be distracted, as She was of Focus, with her new Weapon. Worse, was of the times when the wail of decrying Souls stolen, were ever as near silent, in the ashen ethervoid. Such was of a time, when Her Will decided to Act.

She was no Fool of the Tryst, now in play, with all eyes watching. Such was a part of her anew Act, to render with all Agony upon. It 'all' was Written, after all of All. Only in her warped mind, could what was happening, be a Joy to Her, for it all to be derided upon with Focus, with Anger. Hate. Hate upon Hate. Terror of the screams of those that already Fed her Machine of more Hate. The Gate that stood for all She wanted torn sunder anyway, only Used how, because She decided in her Infinite egocentricity, that NOW was the time to use it!

...and easily distracted, to a Son, not present now.

All because something to come, _wasn't seen_ to cometh. Now when the mind of empty space, held a different Tool, to bypass a wretched Seal.

... ...

Dead Void of empty inter-Universal Space.

Something that vast, held too much of Secrets, all its own. Another becomes apart, with a wisp of ash, through a private Gate. One directed because of what was wrought, from an equally unthinkable act.

"_: You will be My unwitting Tool, for the End of it ALL! :_"

What those Ash laden eyes aflame looked at, only He could see, in the Void.

He did it once, with a now defeated Marian Empire.

Now for another miracle of the Universe, that 'was' logic defying.

... ... ...

One assault. Another one. Twin into a Triad. Over and endlessly over it seemed, as a breaking point was already being seeked! The original reason for it all, seemed lost, under the thunder of relentless Axes, and ever exceeding spell conflagrations!

"One may need the Mausoleum, after all." Eihwa spoke, aloud enough for herself, but 'clear' enough to all other ears around, even as a Bianco eye, laden a clearly one sided fight, now approaching a critical point!

Lind didn't bother moving once yet. Her measure of building fury, was seeing... "Such a wanton past..." ...as one three on one pasting now, was 'too' much alike too many others, where Lind's current station, is that of Three others, that waylaid into a Squire, with _equal_ ferocity, of so many past measures, of the mind of history.

To be sure, Jora was no General. Two parents of the Lower Council, 'were' stronger technically, than all four Generals in current existence combined, so it may seem a form of handicap was apparent. The problem was... "All in his kinseth mindset." ...Lind seethes a notch higher with.

"Mi scusi..." ...Eihwa floated near, her waist 'at' Lind's current standing height of both physical, and displeasure... "...but is he being given the 'right' chance, to realize what he is doing?"

"He knows." Lind reflects, with a _grind_ of her hands, on her Axe, still across her back shoulders. Eihwa cocks her head to counter. "But possibly not enough, to settle his mind with." ...such the subject, _wasn't_ involving Imladris's usual freaked out mindset, all too Clarion, to all else witnessing. Lind responded back with... "Then he must want to know. I don't want to first. Not with what we know now, before the cusp of present."

"We're being too cryptic." Eihwa snap judges.

"Wiser of us all present."

Lind's pronouncement, lost the crack of a smile intended, when a _force_ erupted before them all. Eihwa gasped, more than a few Orbs FLOWN back, as...

... ... ...

'_- I... don't know if a like wants such comparison unto... -' ...an anchor in another galaxy commented._

_A terrible sight, only seen once before, of that dark dome of demonic akin gravity, obliterating nominal sight, in favor of the terrified. It stopped an entire world once. Forced a Creator to intervene at the last. Almost akin the same, now upon Holy ground, as a moment of lost control of the Beast within, just snap control of the out of control!_

_No telling, how many roses were obliterated, when a Dark Lord espoused... "- __**Do not impugn me, to be 'that' WEAK!**__ -"_

_Orb aided detail of sight, saw the obvious, in that reactive moment. The same that a suddenly in control Dark Lord burst out with, an Angel iconic to match._

_Both outright CRUSHED under, with spells of Fire, Water, and Earth!_

_"Then act like a God! __**Bless**__ it all!"_

_'- Was that a curse? Odd. -' ...a Spaffa Orb-anchor cracks out, to a stunned viewership._

... ... ...

Imladris, at the center of a severely intense, all but **nuclear** akin infernal of spell power, is forced to reassert control, over the Dark Lord, and for once (at the moment,) does so with a clear mind! Arms and wings (and all else attached) revert to the 'light' equation of the Lord Knight, spell infused of... ": _Cast Singularity of Pall, crushed to steal the thunder of Spell Might, into the Wisdom only meant for Entropy!_ :" ...as the active gravity spell dome, **SMACKS** down to a Singularity, to abscond all the erupting spell energon, just as swiftly! Imladris however doesn't even get time to take a breath, meant to steady certainly by, before Frode THUNDERS upon him again, the weapon of Axe and Words, equal merit here!

"You are not measuring up Pup!" ...that Imladris swipes away with his blade with, the offending Axe blunted off. Too open for the follow up, as Jora uses both 'weapons'... "I am not on a platter here!" ...to another rose inducing carnage, as many of the roses were quite thorn imbued. All those crashes were leaving all those 'weird' bloodied effects, upon a 'Knight's facade, before they healed of frightening pace. Imladris in turn tumbled to attempt space of breath.

A cage of ultra-pure water awaited, shocking a 'Knight' of the wordless empowerment behind it! Imladris didn't realize to do more, than react to the 'cage' conventionally, as Ishara echoes through a spell voice, in absentia of the triggered spell... "_: You don't trust us very well Tyr-kun! :_" ...that Imladris wordlessly grits at, then just before the cage gains a friction to actually 'ignite' upon atomically, Imladris snaps out of a spell, a SERIOUSLY scalded palm upon the hurricane 'speed' cage, that was rising further tempo...! "_: Give a grave will of gravity, to the situation for my Shards of discontent! :_" ...as Slivers of Incarnum, suddenly stab out, as the Wings of _Evolution_, deliberately shred through the cage! The disrupted 'cage' then have Incarnum shards stab into it, 'each' infused of intense gravity suffused, that conduct the same effect as the prior Singularity spell!

Ishara has none of it. "_: You. Don't. Trust. ME?! :_" ...and does something impossible to the witnessing eye. Energy _within_ the Slivers, all that stolen energy, is cascaded OUT of control, into multitudes of atomic scale RUPTURES! "ACK!" Is all Imladris has time for, before he **FORCABLY** funnels the cascade, through a wordlessly charged funnel of gravity, that lens effects the Supernova scale detonation, into a confined beam that shoots dead straight up, into a tower of Iconic light! Imladris however is too focused to save everything he holds dear, to realize to stop in time, three Celestials arrayed in triad around him, with FULL power spells ready to discharge. Imladris just realizes this in time, to SEE the three spells 'being' discharged, Imladris SNAPPING out... "_: __**Are you insane?!**__ :_" ...that of looks on Frode's, Ishara's and Jora's faces, look 'too' calm to suggest otherwise.

It's ALL that could be further witnessed, when Armageddon unleashes, that mortal viewers watching, of various formats, could bear to witness of ill _most_ not wanted!

The Celestial equations bearing witness, see all too well, their 'children' below then next witness, as the anew dome of fast approaching Armageddon immolation, that Lind and Eihwa seem to be about to embrace with calm aplomb, then in fluid, mutant like reaction, warbles suddenly, and SHOOTS all right back, towards the point of ignition! To be certain, as measured sensors from the Orbs would attribute, further from Alliance monitor units later, that 3.2 seconds passed (sect-cyclone also,) from enforced tower aflame, Armageddon triggered, and then right back to a scene that then reverts, to a scene of focus, as if target, and three assailants (four actually,) are unharmed!

To be certain, Imladris was quite scalded looking, and his teeth keenly polished in the BROAD scope, as the three of the Assault, (okay, four,) note Imladris has his left hand, arm, all, extended of prior, the same of _Evolution's_ Wing, as the 'right' of both equations, behold a 'grip'...

"Singolarita Perla." Eihwa announces for wordless others. Lind however isn't smiling of sight. (Don't ask of how _many_ facades, have what range of emotions to behold.) This as the ethereal 'beauty' of Hild ordered creation, flares of energon, from what it was just used for.

Mind to consider further, dies more than everything else near had all right to so be, when Imladris suddenly senses... "NO WAI... _ARGHH!_" ...as three fists just DECK Knight and Angel, to more rose trauma.

"How dare you not trust us, for our given part!" Ishara entirely snaps in anger! A heard query, equal to accusation., that Imladris flips to a repetition of stance, to attempt defence with! Imladris just snaps back! "Is that new kith, behind ALL your current insanity?!"

Ishara just smirks... if it's a proper kind to give. Some versions, just downright venomous. A halted tic back from that kind, here... "She finds your conduct, equally appalling... _mortal._" ...which became the 'first' clue that Imladris's shattered mind, realized 'to' realize, to latch onto... His first guesstimation back... "_Are you all serious!?_"

Frode next, as Imladris grabs a **prompt** punch thrust, aimed at those shiny teeth of bared angst growing. Frode's arm is jerked back up, at a cocked angle, Frode demanding... "I will accept no less, **for no moment longer!**" ...as Imladris 'seems' to learn better, to make martial motions, basic, but SEVERE in speed, of Jora and Ishara upon both sides again, as it _takes_ a godly speed, to block thrusts to the midsection, from both fems, and then a double palm follow up from Frode, that _probably_ was meant to decapitate Immy's jawbone, from his head, _**utterly**_, whit to Imlade then (more ungodly speed of the 'expected' kind,) thrusts both elbows out to counter the 'same' spin move of prior, by both Valkyries, that Imladris gets his next clarion moment from!

Imladris freaks in fear of more than himself, as he spot flies back... "_Tessa!_" ...and in elvish equal response from three PEEVED in kind... "_N'uma!_" ...and a REPEAT cycle of what led to a 'second' Armageddon annihilation, **EXPLODES** upon the hapless Knight alone!

The same Singularity Pearl saves once more, that a moment later, three testing assailants, watch as the Dark Lord takes a 'turn' again, as the Animal then focuses the Pearl at the three... (rather calm looking bunch, aimed at...) ..as the Beast _**snarls**_... "_- __**Push back with my Malice!**__ -_" ...that causes the Pearl to aim a gamma ray focus burst, AT the trio! It's WRENCHED back in sudden response, as the Knight 'wrests' back... " _- Stop that!_ -" ...as a fantastic effect results, of the actual beam blast of void and lavender energon, is bent back, by a POWERFUL wrench of gravity, one that 'Imladris' sees the three 'watching' have their respective celestial cloth tailings, act of the same gravitational pull! Imladris freaks a pulse of further control, to stop this, and pays for that, as Frode just snarls! "_: That Animal, cannot beat US! Just __**you**__ alone! :_" ...and ignites an immolating 'solar' akin flare, that engulfs Imladris's body!

Not that the follow up of a water charged 'bind' spell, helps zilch, unto a pure vice of agony, most vocal of the target (still self affinity,) mortal, before Jora just lets loose by **HAMMERING** Imladris, with a sudden bent column, of massive embedded stone, as a 'pull' of her arms, acts all of a sledge hammer, here of similarity, the 'handle' is invisible, and 'that' is the fulcrum of an _entire_ unbroken arch of rock, that slams out from the rose laden ground, to the effect as said, to a hapless 'Knight'!

A devastated pall of dust, clouds over the scene, as a moment of eerie calm settles.

Takes the Orbs a good moment, (and all frayed nerves attached,) to also settle, as...

... ... ...

_'- What... what is going... on...? -'_

_The Orb images, pan and switch, between the present particulars. This as none of the celestials, seem to move... except for... '- Why are they... shaking their heads? Don't they realize... that... -'_

_...and then the stillness 'shifts', as in all too slow seeming order, faster to the realizing eye, the 'arch' of earthen stone, is toppled over, to the 'right' of the remaining collective watching, upon the scene._

_'- Dear Trees... the... the hole is melting... but... how... how did he...?! -'_

_...a Tested..._

... ... ...

"Why do I try to trust, any of you..." ...Takano said all too well.

"Well..." ...Keiichi seemed better fit to respond. A mother (said here,) almost lost trust in a son, upon _ever_ a moment. All 'eyes' saw well enough of where comedy was needed...

... ... ...

Doubled to his hands and knees. All manner of injury to the eye, healing upon a beleaguered... soul... armor cracked and 'repairing', the right hand ground still into a 'melted' ground of cooling grass, seethed of whispers of the Pearl, nabbing at the ground, where it was touching, as the 'holding' hand, was recovering, alike the rest of the body. Ripples of energon, 'representing' within the... 'Knight', flow about upon the armor seen, not unlike a frothing tide, trying to calm down, of a retreating sea of storm. It isn't noticed by the Tested, that the breath, and the heart same, of a calm not shared, by a mind, roiling 'of' a raging storm, all its own. Confusion be the cause, and that alone. Only because clarification here, terrorized the Tested.

He 'did' try to steel himself with... "Well... you... you guys know how to treat... a... guy..." ...as he acted of being exhausted. Something 'else' unrealizing of mind alone. To... _ever_ be certain, smiles 'were' to be had. A light laugh or giggle, framed further within.

It was pure, steel wrought, inbred of _centuries_ military demeanor, that kept a cold lid such reactions. It was said in Heaven, that a rare in utter rare for Iconic, that a family existed as the iconic example of a military _family_, for Heaven to enjoy. The problem was, enjoy could only _truly_ be had, by those that knew the Joy of Battle. Most times made that, hard to partake in truly a part, of what was _apart_ here.

In the moment to be had next, a stiff boot, stepped forth, crackling some of the glazed ground beneath the roses. Imladris for a split moment, noticed at last, that the roses were still there. And then upon his own spot of recovery 'and' entrapment (of several forms,) that more white roses, were beginning to grow back upon the shattered spot, that was healing equally quickly.

"You're not giving us the same honor." ...as Imladris blinks, before his cape collar, at the back nape, is grasped in full force, and before feeling can register, it's lost upon the impact his backside feels, unto a solidity his back lain imprinted upon...

"You continue dishonor us, by this act of weakness!" ...Frode chooses to say, changing registration of focus, as Imladris shakes at his head to see clearly, as the sets of eyes lain back at him, are like one austere emotion of disgust! And such to complain a wail against... "_**Have you three LOST it all?!**_ What bequeaths you unto this _ferocity?!_"

"You choose to forget too divine well, _Master_." ...which makes Imladris blink. "Eh? _Ishara?!_" ...as it was the said Medical divinity, that espoused words, rather of Frode instead! Squeaky wheels further induced, as Jora imparts..." ...I should be so easily overpowered. Yet... _yet_..." ...Jora is just **IMMOLATED** of anger, pure and raw, that Imladris sees (and 'sees',) no darkness within. Just the kind _Wrath_ find's it's flame, flickered from. It's not that, that Imladris finds shock value from. The dribbling tears do that, _terrifying_ enough.

He only thought of running, at that moment, because of how useless an act it would be. Especially 'not' for what... "...this isn't what I sought." ...truly. Imladris even tried to look past the trio, to where Lind was. He felt her there. Seeing however was deliberately interceded, even on 'that' chord, by how the three situated themselves, the same he felt his body 'and' soul cornered! The pressure of it all, was suddenly a vice, the 'Knight' truly wasn't anticipating to happen! This as he then reactively feels with his hands, upon the surface that...

...not too unlike brail, was how his blind, moving hands 'felt' the Intracellic code, upon a sheer white in white surface, that reactively 'told' him, what he lain upon. Such he then instinctively looks up, at vista of the eye, to see the platinum gloss of an effidice, that existed of a purpose, for one that was lost to all of Heaven...

'..._when Tyr... died... but... no wait... I... I... he...? I... I?_' ...such he lost feeling in a 'lot' of things, not helped by the enforced trauma, that exceeded even that, when he looked back down...

...they 'all' were crying? No... not full blown such... but that dear precipice, all the while trying like _Heaven _to maintain demeanor, of obvious prior. Imladris shook of death itself then... He babbled into his mush mind. '..._but... I... I'm here. I... I am... he... no I... and he... he... he? ...I? ...he I? I... he...?_' ..as his mind couldn't comprehend the 'kind' of tears, he was witnessing. Worse the kind of not seeing, from two closer goddesses of the heart, that were breaking theirs, against their will...

...or... Imladris realized... maybe... '..._happy... or sad... a... a choice? And... all of this a..._'

More than a maybe. He started to get the gist, of how complicated it all... _all of it_... was of Tyr... "...how it all really is. Dear Almighty..." ...before he gulped and **stabbed** out at... "**Frode! How did I die!**" ...such that caused Frode to look hollow in kind back.

And then an Axe is EMBEDDED into the white in white surface, right above Immy's right shoulder! Imlade... "_Ayi... yi yi!_" ...ala wide of eye. Gee...

"To ask for something **SO** vile!" ...Frode imparted, for his part. Ishara and Jora were looking between the two, as Imladris stated. "I... I think I know... what you want... here. But I'm blind to certain things."

"That... you should learn, on your own." ...Frode all but snarls back.

"Your level of trust..." ...Imladris hazards back, Frode stunned by the admission... "...that I don't know, like I should. I feel it, in all of this. That much, isn't abstract here."

"Battling you, to awaken by..." ...Frode admits of a vocal cracking... "...would be _easier_ to endure by."

"I was **'never'**, about 'easy' bub." Imladris states, the earlier uncertainty spree, far to certain in tone now. Worse to a further tone that Imladris strikes with, that just roils at Frode's emotions, such Imladris hold out his gauntleted right hand, his blue diamond blade dropped in favor of it. "And I need to trust in you with that. To continue on without here, will be bereft of that trust, you three want me to embellish upon you each here." ...before he amends a nod down at... "...and a fourth to trust in immediate company, in fact to add."

"I hate this feeling." Ishara openly admits, as Jora 'now' admits... "Assailed of my heart, this now is."

"Only..." Frode stammers, steeling himself to offer 'his' hand symbolically, that freezes Ishara's encoded soul, "...for the truth, you are lacking us with, _Dare_ I Do this unto you."

Imladris nods, but as Frode automatically receives Permission, for the specific File Access of note, and prepares the worst format of file transfer, another could ever endure, Frode then leaps off 'his' precipice, and announces in a helpless whisper... ": _I'm sorry_. :" ...to grasp Imladris's hand with.

And quite all unintended, comes a key part of the puzzle of Tyr... Frode's held shard...

...from that _one_ Terrible Day...

... ... ...

"Excuse my Auspice, for a terrible moment." ...comes from one of the witnessing, as the rest of the peanut gallery of the expanded Temple grounds, look in shock in time, as...

"D... dear?" ...Frig nearest, feels a Mighty hand missing, to hold on to. _Such would be dearly missed here_.

... ... ...

... ... ...

At the Apex of Invasion...

She watched as her work was finally taking form. Now that all the interlopers had been driven from their duty stations, she could finally conduct her true attack, of which would ruin the World Tree and it's true reason for existence, as the Ragnarok Program was unleashed.

All about her Progenitor form, the illogical paradox of her format, swirled endless ash about her, as not unlike a singularity, as such of actual natural form, took in all matter that is grabbed from the cosmos. This format here, was of endless ash that created an actual accretion disk, that glowed of bright burning gray ash. Endless ash, as it swirled and created actual ejection 'poles', also as if the gravity of the singularity was ejecting overcharged cosmic rays. This format however, had Her Will's own code, reaching out, and stabbing into everything in the Hub, that it could. Only the actual Intracel Core 'tree' was untouched, and She knew why.

Voluspa watched as Her formal Eternal plan was finally coming true at last.

Such that She waited for Him to come and stop Her, as Code ever dictated. That however became the cusp, where... "_: Sight... my Sight... :_" ...She suddenly noted of a 'lack' of something, she ALWAYS expected a connection unto!

"_: You know why. :_" ...comes the expected voice. That was the viewpoint, to the left where 'another' was watching, Voluspa decried... "_: I know the time of the Crime, now is to be paid, all ASUNDER! ALL OF IT! :_"

The 'viewpoint' watching, gained a 'second' viewpoint, as... "There she is Master!" ...as a SEETHE hissed at the 'eyes', of the voice that engendered the current 'memory' at play! And then a 'third' viewpoint, as sight of the physical matter of the Hub, flickers more and more... "_She must stop! Existence doesn't deserve this! You know it Gaea!_" ...that the 'next' voice decries... "_: Svahn! :_"

Then the illogical paradox of the Enemy, raises a howling tendril of ashen matter. It glows fiercely, as sounds of gasps, stab all around, of more 'places' than first realized. What is in it that conducted so, has the scream of the Present in its wake. This as 'scene' seems to add a phased 'flicker' of a place, not yet played out in time's proper sequence. The same playing out as is. The same all since past, now sees at _once_.

"_: I... -everything askew- ...with this... -like a TV screen of static, in seeable form physical...- ...NOW IT ALL ENDS! :_"

"How can it all Exist, at once?" ...a notable voice of a young Frode denotes. This as a mind 'watching' _knows_ another is fighting for Heaven, at 'that' objective moment, as well! A Mighty Voice declares... "_: Because 'We' do, here, as of every other now that comes, and goes. :_"

"_: PLEASE DON'T DO IT!_ _:_" ...of a myriad of voices... ones a familiar, as the time frames they come from, directed at, as 'all' then react as a flicker of 'sight' then sees... a Creator stabbed through? ...he stabbed through? The vision of it, upon him? No... her of him upon...

So _much_ was happening, in one Final moment... one voice cries... "_: I waited to free you from your Crime... :_"

But it's the same Seer voice... "_: You cannot deny... NO! What dare you do to me! :_"

A drowning trove of voices clamoring 'PLEASE DON'T DO IT!' keep warbling and swimming and cursing and agonizing...

His soul began to break, on seeing... "_: My Friend_... _:_" ...decried... calm... realizing... knowing...

...choosing... the 'static' of the moment, all of those moments, and one that remains enacted, 'looks' down to see a hand, in the glow of a Progenitor... seeing something 'after' to ever be thankful for, being 'created' by the very thing, that was made to defend that which creates, even so chained in a way that has no bonds. Seeing was the curse that the 'sight' now witnesses, as a glow exists between them...

Sight altered, begun at the page turned, breath realized to ever happen, because eyes 'see' at a moment, where only three Beings could 'see' their own eyes, from whence they ever belonged.

"_: I know a proper way then. :_" ...as a choice is made, as untold 'old' eyes, see back at chosen eyes wanted, that were in the 'proper' places in time to see them. And then the choice is made against the clamor of shouted tears, of chosen Sacrifice. The eyes engendering that witnessing, hear a truly Special song, that only plays against the howl of Invasion's defeat. Finding 'whom' where each eye set belong, what point in time, too much more, just loses meaning when he knows, he has shattered his soul, beyond salvage as ever past known!

Something in the 'eye' given, that remains, sees the soul shattering result, both objective, and personal to anguish. Time cares now, as much as places linear and conventional, where 'all' of them went.

It all feels so dark, after it, seeing Svahn 'shatter' in another format, that a Father would know one day truly why.

"I thank you." ...as a pure sounding tone, comes from a Mighty voice, lent low 'to' the Sacrifice chosen.

"Father?" ...it was heard of Frode's tone, a 'conventional' sense beginning to make sense to 'have' sense anchor off of. Too stunned to note things, such as heavenly code, or just one's own breath, so meaningless to breath with. Eye tries to look at where Svahn is, and sees none there to...

": _My Friend does well_... :" ...that Frode, continues of 'shown' third person viewpoint, then 'senses' of a thing, not yet come to pass. And off that, too realizing, more and more, of what just was lost to _him_. This before Frode's eye then sees a held 'glow' of rubicon, in Almighty's cupped hands.

": _The torture of your Silence, upon this transpire... :_" ...this a young Frode feels in telling, before an 'addition' of what he would equally deride and cry joyous pride from, 'next' comes to pass, as Frode 'feels' the Fall of a Knight. A Young 'and' old Councilor, the same of Apprentice 'still' at that realizing moment of tragedy, as Almighty... "_: ...begins now. And then ends now. :_" ...this as a multitude of 'eyes' then look 'at' the one fully watching 'through' Frode's 'then' still too young eyes of celestial, unto the further soul within 'them'!

A **raw** dump of packeted, and mind TRAUMA inducing data, 'skips' past Frode. The pain from the given 'apple', holds off in time, for 'mutual' eyes to see Almighty then turn, 'countless' versions all walking the same path, to leave the Hub from, to prepare for all those Ages, where each Sacrifice, was experienced by each 'event' in turn, and Frode watching, could only endure thankfully, in 'one' timeframe, to endure the Curse by. Such Frode could not from 'that' moment on, utter 'Tyr', openly.

Not until...

... ... ...

... ... ...

"_**RAAGHHHCAKK!**_" ...Imladris suddenly is SLAMMED back with, gouging is entire body into the pedestal behind him!

Such that all transpired, causes Frode to break hand hold, stumbling to a _sudden_ reaction by Ishara and Jora, to lunge at Frode in panic with! "DEAR! / DAD!"

... ... ...

"What just happened?!" ...Keiichi yelps about a split second after they all saw Almighty 'flicker' and then reformat, at the same moment they 'see' Imladris react, about a moment after he took Frode's given hand! All those witnessing minds of the link, trying to grasp for an idea, through the deliberate confusion, then hear... "_: A new Day has come. :_" ...this adding only more confusion.

"That's why you didn't let us..." ...Hild hollows out, not in her nominal tone either, as Frigurina has to take a step 'away' from her Creator, and Love.

And then good thing they had 'that' next, to distract the rest of them from... "Oh geeze..." ...ala Sora looking rather pale.

... ... ...

"Fine... quite..." Frode offers, as Ishara and Jora hold him up at the arms, before they three look back at a stumbling, head grasping Imladris, whom just shakes at his head violently! "Too much! Arragh! Too much! STOPITPLEASESTOP..." ...the shouting halting, at the end of a **BRUTAL** looking uppercut, delivered by a snap, flaring into view Lind, as she **CRUSHES** her fist, up into Imladris's chin!

That leaves Ishara to react to... "Look out!" ...as she and Jora fly Frode back, just as Imladris is literally punched, 'up' into the Statue of Tyr! Further notion to look, of Jora's part, is of seeing both Twins of Mint, also out, akin of the same aided punching motion, causing a immense force in reaction, that had Imladris's body, shatter the full statue, of platinum crystal! The entire MASSIVE statue, all essentially **explodes** from the sudden impact, an icy 'smoke' showing where the statue shatters, and quickly is shattering further, strewing debris further and further, akin of massive buildings collapsing!

Lind starts hovering backwards, seeing of 'detail' where she desires noted, as a elongated clamor and crash-shatter-clang of church bell like shattering statue pieces, are cascading down, for a good minute plus!

By the time Frode realizes fully again, he as much as 'any' then hear... "There you go Sis, destroying another hero's statue."

Lind quips, more comical in the abstract, than her austere tone imparts... "Statues are for the dead, over the honored and ego driven."

"So familiar." Frode relents, that eyes 'look' back with, as Ishara nods... "He... is indeed better off, in the here and now. Not the past now bereft for the anew present."

"When he realizes..." Lind states, awaiting 'what' she was waiting for, all along, of this fracas. Which Jora amends... "...as long as your touch was just right."

"What else, would set him straight and true." Ishara realizes, seeing the rubble carnage continue cascade...

... ...

...that started the same, as his body was bouncing into, and through as he caused in impact shatter, the statue that no longer would be. All of it progressing expedite, shards of crystalline dust and debris, clouds of it, raining all about him, as at about the point he starts dropping towards a nominally terminal landfall, more various sized statue debris, cascading all about him in ugly crashes replete, he just realizes into his him...

'_I had that one coming._' ...before he too **slams** into the ground below. It takes a good couple of minutes for the largest crystalline impacts, to settle into a fine falling 'dust'.

Lain of an invalid, a mortal just 'settles' his mind finally, and realizes where to 'have' his mind next.

Far within...

... ...

_...where the shards meet again._

_"{ Are we finished, acting so impotent here!? }"_

_"Sheesh, can't we take a little beating, without overreacting?"_

_"{ Watch it 'tyke'! }"_

_"Don't bother 'beastie'. I stopped being scared long ago" ...a 'child' facet, just ensures that the Dark Lord shard, just settles in, for the matter at hand. This as the 'kid' looks at... "Your wings okay Evo-bub?" ...as Evolution flaps his wings, as he 'uses' the Tyke facet, to operate off of. This they all then look at... "{ What dare we ask, occurred just now? }"_

_"- Temporal narcosis. -" ...an 'Incarnum' shard, replies back. A Holia facet just holds at his over __**gleaming**__ head. ": Thought everything just endured, was too cursed with temporal nuttiness.:"_

_"And this?" ...as the Tyke shard, holds a 'slate' of about palm size, not unlike a mere floor tile, white agleam, fringed with rubicon pulsating energon. The Incarnum shard asserted. "- Our missing key. -"_

_"{ Key to what? To grow a pair finally? }" ...the other present shards, shaking their phantasmagorical melons. Holia shard just shrugs. ": That is their point. Took that last love tap to realize it. :" ...this, the other shards, and 'more' hear, as proscribed... ": All of them combined to 'see' the point, really. All we have gone through, with all that Test of... us... stuff. And why proposing on our knees, is not what 'we' should have done. :"_

_"{ A proper sense of our true worth then, Finally. }" ...a.. (yeah, all of dem naked,) crossed arms Dark Lord espouses, though Incarnum shard reminds. "- The true measure of what we choose to decide to be, will be how all we just begotten, of this memory trove of Tyr, will be utilized now. -"_

_"With a needless headache to boot. Thanks Big Boss Guy." ...Tyke shard shakes his head clear, from the possible Alpha/Omega download of all time, with an easing migraine to boot._

_": Maybe that pain, is nothing to what the pain of loss was, from the Sacrifice. :"_

_"{ And hence how much of badly they truly want us back. Stop crying that river to cresting, already. }"_

_": But crying can be manly, if it's the right kind. :"_

_"- Off subject here. -" Incarnum just 'agrees' with Soth shard (ala Dark Lord.)_

_"And more on the differing same, I 'do' know all of this..." ...Tyke notes, as the tile aforementioned, is one of a strange scene ethereal, of seemingly endless __**trillions**__ of these 'tiles' arrayed in endless helixes of encoded data. Holia just commented. ": Wonder if this is how we originally thought. :" ...and 'all' facets, suddenly in reaction, remark in 'one' voice. The tone of the 'owner' of this ethereal soul scene. "This indeed is us... this is I... such they all want. Such we will bequeath unto them all. It's time to act of all better, this way."_

_And then mind remarks to himself. "And by my first proper choice. We shalt..."_

... ...

They waited for a bit for a sign of movement. Jora wondered for a 'halting' moment... (0.84589893455 sect-cyclons,) if her Sister 'did' kill him. '_The statue 'was' sundered, and all_.'

...but then they all see (with Ishara aiding 'another' set of eyes,)

"Hmm..." ...Lind 'notes', of the raised arm that pops up, over a flat lying 'plate' of a statue shard, one some seventy meters long, the raised arm, at one broken end of it. The arm is joined by a second gauntleted arm, as a left hand of diamond celestial armor encased, raggedly yanks off of the right gauntlet, to free sight of the hand underneath.

Eyes focus on the technologically regrown hand, as its owner, just looks up wordlessly at it. A mindless symbology, that seems to help assert, how the owner regards himself.

Of afar, Imladris does this, as the first act, to then impart... "Thanks a lot buddy." ...as his mind flickers images, of the First Life mortal, that lent that life, unto this journey. That old page a part, now being turned. All so said to 'that' version, of himself, as Imladris realizes... _'Can't be a mortal anymore. Well... it was fun, while that part lasted. I guess too conventional added.'_

The last thought of the 'mortal', an image of the broken carcass, that engendered the 'chance', all knowingly nabbed at. '_Wonder if Tyr... me then, of then, would have Wished to be a Knight of Heaven. That is... if 'he' died back then... that... one..._' ...the word Sacrifice halts on his tongue. He 'could' know, and a moment later, did know in 'asking' himself of it. The answer to Tyr unto himself, in kind.

'_He chose to protect, in his own way. That journey, was all his. Now it is mine. I choose Tyr, unto Imladris, as the Knight that I chose to be._' ...as he then smacks down his arm, into the regrown 'weed' like white roses, that his hand grasps at the thorns at, then down into the soil underneath. A good grasp of the soil, and a knead of it, in his bare hand.

'_It all feels the same to me. I guess I can think that way still too._'

He 'dropped' the soil, and then moved to sit up by waist movement alone, before adopting a relaxed pose, his right arm on same of knee, to look at his sooty right palm. He then clenches the hand. Takes a stiff breath, and a deciding nod.

"Imladris of Tyr, by whatever unknown mortal name to yet add, inclusive, I shalt 'now' be." ...which he then moves to stand up with, his body seen only waist up, from a family afar, before a wordless gravity spell, is used to project a spell field from the still bare right hand, to flip toss the gargantuan statue shard, off behind to a resounding crunch, that seriously induced a growing glee, from the watching Valkyrium staring, before Imladris then stops, and makes all odd ball like, by 'remembering' to then look back somewhere behind him, and 'retrieve' his Morphemic blade, and dropped gauntlet, done in Force akin fashion. Acted of a mindless goofball, that quite knows what he's quite doing.

"_That..._" ...Frode openly professes without fail. "...is my true Master_._"

"Finally perhaps?" ...Jora asks, as a rise in anticipation becomes palatable! The same for her Axe.

"Relish it, if it all matches memory." ...Ishara espouses, rubbing at her own Axe shaft, stiffening the code skin of her hands, for that to come.

"I await better than that." Lind whispers out, her austere manner almost shattered with her own anticipation.

"We're screwed." ...Frode just pasted, making the other Valkyries look back, as an old Vakil sees a series of swipes of a prized blue diamond blade, before a double grasp of weapon of Tyr, is then set at the ready, along with the owner.

"So short a time, to get the proper result." Lind judges, adopting a sterile manner, in sight response. "And still I wait."

"Not for long!" Jora decides to ERUPT at the Family Favor foe, _have at with!_ Such that Jora is the first to see, that a Tested, is utterly different now! Such that the split second that Jora reaches to attack, that she is in turn dearly _swatted_ away, by the mere 'force' of an arm, not even truly made of the same motion! Such is the enforced power of _sheer_ momentum, that blunts off Jora's entire attack, to a long, low skid of her kneeling posture!

"_Perhaps_." ...comes in far off 'in close' tone, of Lind, such directed at one that then notes Jora make assault upon him anew! Jora reaches, and is **remorselessly** grabbed at the right hand, at the held Axe shaft, and CRUSHED into the ground, afore him! Jora rebounds back up, looking dearly disheveled now, as she grunts to spring forth, for a dire Axe swipe! Such is the finding of her weapon, SMACKED out of her hands, on the quintuple-time, by a _single_ parry of Morphemic, upon it! The Axe quickly dissuaded off to her left, as she then slams her arms at the open palm, together, and summons... ": _Have at thee, of the Earth bite!_ :" ...and a sudden snaking of earthen 'teeth', suddenly spring out from all around Tyr, as of a mouth like trap of teeth, to impale the god dead through with!

All impossibility of such happening, made moreso, when a 'lensed' bubble of perfectly controlled, singularity akin energon, pops into place, and absorbs the attack completely, as if the rock was akin of water, to a sponge under vacuum! That one impresses a battle hardened Valkyrie of the dimensions... "_Wow..._" ...she warbles out, a split moment too long, as Imladris cocks his head to the left, and then Jora sees too late, Singularity Pearl to her left of vision. Too late to avoid a gamma ray burst that sends her quite screaming back at the Family, whence she started!

Ishara sure looked worried, as Jora soon leans back up, smudged and singed. "EeYAh... dAT oNe GOt mE GoODy..." ...to a plop back down for a moment on her backside! Frode is sure blinking, as Lind cracks more of a smirk growing...

"_That Ner..._" ...a third just grinds back with, as Frode and Lind look on neutrally, as Ishara yanks her Axe at the ready... "A mother's displeasure, I hath!" ...and launches at the Tested. This Imladris watches, as Ishara ZIPS dead in close! Her Axe to his nose!

Ishara then cocks her head, all angsty in spouting... "You expect a mother to relent such treatment, bub?"

A moment that eyes, filled of glowing rubicon, then mesh into nominal eyes of the old, before an Incarnum wash, wipes about them. Ishara then hears... "Those that decide to bring their young, into the school, that has no true lesson to give, know thine consequences to not decry detention of."

Ishara strangely, despite trying to hold the angst, also warbles out a coy display of reminiscence. Her face shows of this appeased reflection, in crooning out... "I feel young again." ...before she then motions... "...though a mother still _objects!_" ...with a hard swipe of _her_ Axe now! Tyr parlays this into a three spar exchange, unto a blunted slash-off that Ishara full body spins, one spin of her using her own mane to swipe at Tyr with, caught at the nose, and 'bleeding' for a split second, before Ishara then hop skips back into a five part spar exchange!

"You better not be holding back on our account!" Ishara quickly accuses, and gets that tested as Tyr literally 'time jumps', back and forth, in impacting of deliverance, full body elbow and knee SLAMS! A pinball, a mother of Valkyries is endured of, for several of these assaults, before being hip shoves away back towards where Jora ended up! But not before her arms thrust out...! "_: Wave of angered pressure, is swath thee with Triton's smite! :_" ...that causes a formal globe of water to appear from... well, all seemingly lost in detail, as it crushes unto Imladris, with an internal pressure that...

"Huh..." ...some Family Favor eyes _blink_, as Lind then looks sidelong, as the Voice of Strategy explains... "...introduced ice element to fuel an otherwise absent water spell, that then proceeds to apply water pressures, to then form Ice VII at the core, which would have been less than pleasant to endure." ...as he leans on Lind's right shoulder. This as Imlade accuses... "Course there was enough water vapor from the roses to get about half the water needed here... wonder why the rest." ...that Lind betrays too much of a smirk with.

...and a Father just flat out BLARES in... "No freshness without my approval!" ...at the fist! Lind sees where Frode enforces his assertions, such where Tyr slides back from, as hearing then denotes Jora... "Can you _believe_ how direct he is? Of all the..." ...this Ishara replies back to her equally disheveled sibling... "All to know once... and now in fact, of what your Father endures."

And then a new explosion, makes the triad (and more,) look, Ishara amending, as the immolation lasts a split second, before blasted away, with an Incarnum 'wind' burst! "And now more."

Frode levels that in, as vicious and fast a series of assaults, that he can muster, as Imladris matches it with 'equal' parley! By hand, fist, head butt, and words of... "Do we finally get to know you, for all you are expected to grace us of given Gifts?!" Frode demands of query, a flurry of marital motions of the fist, in midst of those words, that level in with an accompanying master punch... "Show me a miracle be of spell worthy!"

...with the punch taken with hand welting merit, responded with a vein 'better' for Frode to hear. "Did not ye do that, by being a _god_ a part of the mystery of bringing life, into the Existence I hail?" ...this Frode freezes in hearing, before being pushed back amicably, Tyr offering in a tone that hits harder, than no punch ever could. "Ye, a _god_, one of the _few _such in Heaven amongst goddess flowers, that gave the miracle a chance, beyond that nominal for our Mutual Creator?" ...this Imladris nods his head towards... "And now one such miracle, I wish a dear part of now."

That begot a good SMACK to the chin, that stumbles Imladris back, from a retorting Mother of a mentioned Valkyrie, as Ishara looks back from a chin rubbing/head shaking Tyr... "_Dear!_" ...that startles Frode into looking at her... "Wha.. what?" ...before Ishara chastises back... "Are you going to let him talk about our Daughter, that way?!"

And then Jora's zipping form... "Don't be that fresh, with my Sister!" ..that Jora ENGORGES all her might, into sparring unto a... laughing...? Tyr? This Ishara looks back at... "_That's not funny Ner!_" ...and yank-pulls her Axe back into hand from nearby ground! "**DEAR!**"

Frode: "Yes love?"

Ishara: "_Attack!_"

Frode: "**Right!**" ...one could hear a whip sound there.

Slashing and clashing ones, come back as Frode and Ishara +1 each join unto Jora's blistering assault, that sees their prime foe, match tempo with, a flurry of a three on one spar, that seems to only billow more laughter, in its wake! Why this only lasts for a good two minute and thirty-seven second spiel, only comes as another voice asks of... "So when do you wish to join the battle?" ...said of Italia inflection.

"I know the time coming. He's measuring his now." Lind asserts softly, as Eihwa looks over off the left, and then just annoys the General with. "If that means you wish more time alone with me, for your family to enjoy him, and all."

Lind just flusters back... "Oh just go ferment yourself, milk maid." ...that Eihwa just teases back, with pokes at her arm, that leads to a riled (and impromptu,) Angel tickle fracas portion of a Triple Challenge, one with yelping voices that suddenly cause a halt to the three on one fracas, that Jora (one of the really disheveled and joy blaring,) dryly retorts out... "Jeeze Lind. Act your Rank." ...that Lind hears enough, to shove off Eihwa finally with, before Eihwa just zips back onto her, with both _Mints_ out and aiding in keeping Eihwa off of Lind, with all FORCE!

"You hath something new to partake in." Frode quips, before Imladris blinks in seeing three Family Favor facades 'look' at him, Tyr of Imladris 'quite' yelping back all girly like. "Like I had '_anything_' to truly do with that? Beyond... well..." ...the 'word' shards falls off of mind, other related images belayed. It is assisted there when Ishara stomps over and just comically STOMPS Imladris's right foot! The anew god proves he feels pain keenly enough, by face alone, as Ishara... "Have merit of responsibility then, _of it_, and **nonetheless!**"

"IF that merit is of _proper_ trigger then." ...this Imladris then 'notes' Frode and Jora are suddenly of attack motions, split so done, placing the Knight God of a Galaxy, into a triad quandary, that only a true High God could view, upon time itself slowed to _direct_ effect. This as he also notes Ishara's fight fist, is on the upper cut, a cock of Imladris's eye, that the fist is 'encased' in a **dense** water globe, aimed at his chin.

And to start of counter... "I thank ye. Dreamily I do." ...before he ZIPS out of the line of fire, _faster_ than the three assaulting warriors of the Order realize in time... "_ACK! WaitwaiwaitSTOP!_" ...Ishara and Jora realize a 'tic' faster before Frode already formed a protective shield, to prevent the obvious...

...that catches them 'all' flatfooted, when... "Eh?" Frode blinks, as Singularity Pearl is suddenly in midst, already absorbing the kinetic and spell energies in action!

"_: Take the bonds of force, and Bind them! Title Power Effect! :_" ...as 'that' flares out from absconded energies, a split moment 'after' that, that quickly envelops all three flatfooted beings, in gamma ray energy bands that blare of bright violet energies, that seem more UV oriented, rather than what they are! This as the 'physical' factor of the bondage, isn't mistaken! Nor the yelps of the trapped, that also finally halts the fracas Lind and Eihwa were having!

"Mamma mia!" ...Eihwa more than reacted as expected, as three of the Order now, are plopped into sitting positions, bands of that extravagant level of energy, tying them down effectively. Ishara just blares out with anime sawteeth... "_You'll get it, your next birthday, pup!_" ...this as Tyr calmly walks past, in between them.

"Well this one has many gifts, bound and neat, already." Imladris quips thusly, this Jora balks back. "Do I look like a **present?!**"

Lind just makes a head shaking '"Tch..." as Jora has an 'enlightened' bow, pop-placed unto her melon. Imlade is striding away, as Jora goes all goddess-**ape**, in manic, teeth mashing reaction! "**You can't keep us bound forever pal!**"

"Long enough." Imladris asserts, as his eye lain on one other. This as the steps measure seventeen long strides, enough time for a Partner of the Soul to emerge, and have all 'proper' sets of eyes, lock gazes, where desired. This all by the time Imladris stops, and acknowledges Eihwa, _Evolution _unto _Test of Purity_, with a 'well' knowing nod from a wordless Eihwa, before eye returns lain, to...

"A wait, _no longer._"

"Oh yes..." ...Lind seethes as she just begins unleashing her **PENT** up emotions, nodding as she adopts prepping motions with her Axe, as much as Imladris studies the fact that Lind 'then' tosses up her standard Axe, into _Spear Mint's_ hands, just before Lind nabs both additional diamond earrings, off her ears, with a good jerking motion, and flares Diamond Axe into right hand, and Svahn's Axe of Light, that Lind then tosses the latter, into _Cool Mint's_ separate grasp.

"Hmm..." Tyr alludes, this Lind tilts her head, draping her silken steel blue locks, down nape of her neck, and unto her chest. "Scared are we?"

"For only you to hold, of a unique kind." Imladris half grinds back, as much half teases.

"_Godere del momento_." ...both eye over, just before Eihwa funnel-phases out of sight, all flashy. This Imladris looks back cock-eyed, that Lind just shrugs and remarks... "Her, we deal with later."

The next blinking eye moment, both cherished warriors, royals bequeathed by choice, and celestials 'with' no easy equal to be found, HAVE AT THEE, at the ends of Morphemic and Diamond Axe, the same of the _Mint_ Axes, upon Evolution's choice defence of twin spell globes of 'solid' gravity, for that choice of direct moment! This as Imladris just shakes his head in glee, espousing... "Don't you dare..." ...whit to, Lind just SLAMS her head into his, stumbling him back with... "...hOLd BaCK... dAyhhH..." ...which Lind split reacts into a **full** force knee to the armored chest! Imladris grimaces by 'all' right, but then surprises Lind with a double thrust of his own right knee, to her chest, with an over arm ala elbow back to her back, doubling her over in slow enough looking motion. (Such the choreograph,) this before Lind then, against all logic of the motion, double flips up her body, to wrap her legs up, into Imlade's head!

Bad thoughts turn to **worse** when he's then double twirled, to a HARD crash, of 'both' celestial bodies, into a decent sized hole, in reaction! Lind eggs... "Mind the thor... nnnNN!" ...just as the ground ERUPTS in expelled gravity waves, with a **stiff** uppercut to go along with it, to Lind's chin!

Which she counters with a roundhouse side kick, to his right side, a rib all rights to be broken, if all still conventional.

Which he in turn, under swipes with his entire body, to deliver a full momentum upper slash, that Lind blocks, but is blunted back anyway!

Which she double backs with an air burst that SHEARS the air behind her (and turns a partial statue shard block, into _sand_, against all logic 'there',) to smack her both unto his, and twirl smack him back into the ground with.

Which he is suddenly already behind her, and delivering an elbow to the back of her head.

Which she _already_ had spun around to upper cut deck him in turn.

Which he **SPEEDS** off a double back 'temporal' kick of his own, to reach at, then blink phase through Lind, to reach an exposed back, upon his immediate 'return' behind her...

...and she CRUSHES an ice cage upon him, all pointy and blocky, at the same moment she takes the pain unto her back.

...and he absorbs the ice, and then takes a punch in the teeth!

...and she is suddenly frozen in ice and gravity. "Your own medicine to... YIPE!" ...as Tyr sees a 'part' of the block, have a hand hold already on his cape, and drags them both down, to a crash that plants the god, halfway absorbed into the ground! Not a hole made, rather absorbed into it!

Right before Lind shoots in from 'somewhere' of the Heavenly high 'dark' Mausoleum sky above, and KICKS the rest of him, into a 'real' impact hole, akin of how Lind kicked the Angel Eater once. And then she just waylays some pinches into his... wait... are they both smiling?

Goofy ala moment, turns into nigh terrorized, when the hole, and twenty meters of rose laden ground about, all is RAZED in a gravity shear wake, that Lind is repulsed up into the heavenly air with, followed up by a blast beam of Incarnum, from his clasped, open palms! "Hey! Watch the smiling!" ...before he FREAKS a split second, and ZIPS back off near left where the rest of the family is, before 'they', as much as he, blink as Lind already recovered to split arrive at the next blinking moment, to LEVEL him, with three in concert right fists! Lind just snarls... "HAH!" ...and BLARES after her prey!

"_Ohhh_... she's so happy." ...Ishara relents. Looks goofy happy, saying it too. Frode just drops his head. Jora just snarls... "_Gimme out these bonds! I want in! I want in __**divine**__ it!_" ...with manic motions to match!

And then the off camera scene behind them, _**EXPLODES**_, tossing the three like toy bowling pins, as things got a 'tad' more serious, as many roses (soon to regenerate. About that later...) are **nuclearfied** from the impact of Imladris's Holia-Incarnum 'spell punch', that made terminal contact with Lind's Svahn-spell and ice energon charged version!

They both bound out with cute hopping motions, admits a scene that decried any sane 'notion' of anything jolly.

"Look what you did." ...Lind blandly chastises, as much as Imlade just huff-stomps and retorts back comically. "**Watch** where how 'low' you kick a guy-god already!"

"Not much else use to 'that' yet." ...Lind eggs again, leaning on her Diamond Axe, for a teasing moment. Imladris just shakes his head. And then both in the next blink, **CLASH** their weapons against each other again, with a terrifying flare! Such the anew dance resumes, with a far more _dear_ tact. Lind really starts letting go, less making parries and ripostes, out of tactics, and more for that ever espoused Joy of Battle, ever heard to an increasingly assured understanding.

Imladris has invariably halted all self consideration of thought, as he makes his own battle upon his chosen love, seeing 'delineation', where honed original skill, and meshed in veins of the First Valkyrie, are applied. Many such applications, that see a General's smile broaden more and more, as much as how **brutal** each marital choice of skill and stroke of weapon, are used! Such that time to them ceases care for, as much it lengthens of how long the current Spar, now becomes.

"I've lost my daughter to him now." ...a realizing chuckle, as Ishara shakes her head at, the offering voice. "_We_ did. It's _your_ daughter when I say so." ...this Frode gives off a light hearted raspberry. Equally hearted giggling, then is adjoined by a not as so **SNARL** by a 'left behind' sister, that gives focus to... "There... about... got... okay... that one... and... _annnnd.._ YES!" ...a snap flare-off as... "YES! I got out!" ...this Jora looks over at her lay looking on parents, and cocks her eye.

"What? I had advanced escape training, this past cycle."

"That's from you." Frode jests simply, Ishara needling in... "Along with pigheadedness." ...this Jora just bellows a chortle at a grumbling father. This as Ishara then jostles... "Common... since..." ...this before _another_ unavoidable to glance at _**SLAM**_-BANG-**ERUPTION**-_DETONATION_ occurs, to the blast value of throwing back their hair styles... "...we might miss out?" ...Ishara changes her intended inflection, in bare teeth reaction.

"You're toying with me Love." ...this as in a healing crater, still aflame and smoldering for a moment, Lind has Imlade pinned down on his back, her glowing Diamond Axe shaft, dead upon his neck! His head half buried into the 'body' impact crater, within the main crater, keeps his neck from being decapitated by the Axe pole shaft, alone! This all while above them, the _Mint_ team and _Evolution_, are just having at each other, in slobber-knocker **righteous** action!

To be sure, Lind's voice was 'definitely' sultry to Imlade now. This Tyr gulps... "Not used to this." ...before Imladris just smiles. Lind just 'hmm' murmurs, before she cocks her head, draping her long locks, over his forehead.

"I wonder how much, you truly are now."

Immy blinks. "Ah... not sure just yet how 'compatible' my new soul is now. I... oh dear Kami you... **YEEP!**" ...as _suddenly_, the _Mints_ suddenly swirl bound about a stunned _Evolution_, as they then 'punch' into Imlade's form, to the obvious result on Imladris's eyes! This as Imladris 'warns'... "_: You asked for it... wow this is different now too... :_" ...as Lind just as reactively, gloms her entire body unto his, in a posture meant for carnal desires! And it looks as deep as...

... ...

_'Lind just blinks, the meld scape here, less than what she initially expected._

_"It's... a Cadre Training Chamber."_

_"So it is." ...this Lind looks over, at the meld scape avatar of her love, dressed in a simple smock, this she then realizes to look down upon her own melded self, and sees a simple goddess gown upon of worn. Mints and Evolution absconded to each. This Lind just rolls her eyes and jabs at... "Seeing my unembellished format, would not be a crime here."_

_"That's not the point here. Later. But not here." Tyr remarks in kind, as Lind cocks her eye, before she realizes off the meld... "Oh... __**OH**__... I see..."_

_"It is a part, of what you are all seeking of moi." Imladris comments, looking around the subdued, pearlescent chamber, that Lind remembers her ancient training within. Such that the memories all flow unbidden, as Lind realizes to reminisce. "So long ago. A part of me... misses those days."_

_"Was the way of the Order, what you truly wanted?" Imladris questions directly, Lind in simple turn. "From the moment I chose I wanted to be so."_

_"Your Father, and Mother assured, of influence?"_

_"None of it coerced. I take my pride from that knowledge."_

_"Harder. Faster."_

_"Smarter." Lind begins to realize. Tyr has a voice in Imladris, as he espouses... "I won't lie, despite my own auspice able to, even as a High God... __This__ chamber, was where it 'all' began."_

_Lind gasps. She has to look about again, the same of her Partners. Lind offers... "You say that in jest or..."_

_"...impression. Both to no. When I chose to bring about the wrought about Orders that stand now, as they both are, I began here. Svahn the first... where you 'stand' in fact..." ...this Lind looks down, and 'feels' that first moment, when Svahn stood, as the chosen first goddess for the required Need. She 'sees' the entire memory, as Imladris actually reenacts it, as it 'was' happening... "..where you stand, is the first I chose, for reasons my own, to create those that can conduct to the Defense, all that Heaven stands for. This as the pike that belays Hild's wanton desires. Heaven is the greater shield however, for the Realms and World Planes below us all, as they work to strive to achieve a day, to be as Equal to us. Such for each individual, the same as to each civilization, each to their own honored accord. We of the created Orders, WILL uphold the one fact, that we Serve Heaven, for that great Quest."_

_Lind was in rapture for what she 'felt' Svahn feel, that led to the Love unrequitable. That love, hearing as espoused further._

_Tyr orated with passion to a cause fully endorsed to the heart encoded. "To help achieve that Mighty Goal set unto my own brow, to this day, I bequeath your auspice as the First Valkyrie, to begin the addition of all required, to the Infinite cause to come. None of this, will be easy. The price is your daily demand, to the Duty bestowed upon you 'all', that take the same title willingly. The first reward, is the Duty itself, and to the Joy I reverberate for it, knowing the real reward is beyond our eye, though at any time, we may be called to partake in it."_

_The speech, was reverberating far beyond this mere chamber, so __**far**__ beyond it._

_"My own first love, will be to the upholding of what I willingly defend. If that be your choice to take the same calling, for your Title, then we are of accord, to the Duty cometh."_

_"What of all else beyond, My Lord?" ...Lind 'heard' her ancient self say, this Imladris eyes back, and something 'new' comes of addition, to an Epochs elder tale._

_"All else, I decide to allow. I allow it, because now, my anew self, wants such. For that ancient time when I stood here, and asked for the beginning of the Orders I demanded, I did so alone."_

_"Ask..." ...Lind found anew to her own voice, quivering a bit too much. Such a table was turned, when Tyr shoved Imladris's facade, into Svahn's own, for Lind to gasp at!_

_"ASK!? When do I ask for those that beg for glory? Here, we EARN every last measure that we seek the Joy from! Surrender is for the enemy that seeked battle not as Joyous from us! Surrender is not for you to entertain! Quiver not a tone, but bellow a clarion of what you truly seek!"_

_"COMMAND ME!" Lind took that Clarion, and then 'feel' a willing to look behind herself, and then gasps at the scene of heavenly beauty, overlapped upon the Throne of The Laurina Ost En Menel Nor Alata Anor-Galad. Behind it, Lind 'knows' she sees the mists of Heaven itself, lain behind, as cheers of VAST throngs of the Twin Orders, are 'known' to be heard._

_Such she hears in her whispered ear. "You know what we both want."_

_Lind realizes...'_

... ... ...

...right before... "_WhathethaWHAAAAA!" ..._as Lind suddenly feels herself _DRAGGED_ out of the Meld, by a peeved Mother!

_"Get __**out**__ of there before you both make too much of a scene!_" ...as Ishara and _Mercy_ yank Lind away from Imladris! One done with **DEAR** animal attempts to yank back into the Meld! Of course it's a telling sight on Immy's face too, as Frode just stamps next to his eye boggling head, decrying... "You haven't gained proper Family approval for that activity!" ...as Lind is finally dragged out, and in manic standing order, JUTS into Ishara's face! "**We were at the good part!** wAiT... whAt part of HeAvEN aRE We StILl in?" ...as Lind requires a moment. Ishara just shakes her head. "Decorum General." ...this Lind snarls back, realizing enough... "Impudence Mother!" ... "Egregiousness _Daughter._" ... "Insanity Sister!" ... "_Rank_ Sister!" ... "Bring it Sis!" ... "Kids." ... "_Watch it Mom!_" ...the last from two Valk Daughters. This Frode eyes warily... "This is all still a Favor?"

Lind look ready to Spar her own Father into Oblivion, off that one, when Oblivion seems to suddenly ABSCOND THEM! This as a massive dark energon field of angsty, nevermind **ANGRY** gravitational energy, suddenly warbles up around the, as much as it grinds out as a trigger!

Frode of course... "_Don't you dare Master...!_" ...before Gravity is a laced Weapon, unleashed! First, a Massed shock wave that was meant to obliterate entire Star Systems (ala, Supernova akin,) warps them all **out** of instant sight of the High God! For ever that short moment.

Short as in barely a moment to gather wits back, or even blink a breath, before A Family just WAYLAYS INTO HIM, with his Morphemic held in full gigantic Bladed glory, parlaying off four... actually Six, Axes! This Lind seethes back! "You are being _**rude**_, Pup!"

Imladris just eyes dispassionately, before just simply, FLAT OUT _swiping_ the quartet of the Order, off to his right! A good clumped pile of Valkyrian might, reacts in gaze back, stunned, as Lind startles out... "Did he just... to _me_... with such..." ...she seriously had trouble remarking out, as Jora just says it better... "He finally overpowered you." ...this Jora snickers, with Lind realizing _'that'_ was what just happened!

An _entire_ journey together, **never** saw that happen before, for certain. Ishara then ascertains... "Time to switch platters."

"Here a sight, I have never seen before." Imladris remarks without fail, or remorse... this eyes looking back, heed to the ear of... "Of the time I established the Orders, never was it expected to see a Family becometh. Something assured, that I find true affinity unto. Something Heaven is assuredly Proud of."

Something twanged in their mutual souls, for what just was wanted, if unrealized for the one speaking. This as Imladris just SNAPS! "**FRODE!**"

The challenged, imparted with a best snap to sight assault with his Axe, unto Tyr's weapon awaiting! The 'Spar' however is of... "Know my old Apprentice and Friend, that your mettle is of Strength and Testament to all you choose to stand for. A Torture of Silence, has alone, proven this..." ...this Frode immediately dribbles a tear unto right cheek, before the second half heard... "...however know the Father will now Mind his place, Pupil!" ...as Frode suddenly is enveloped in a white 'rose', not unlike what Hild was once clamped within, of her own usurpation once! This version of white in white, wraps up to only to his neck, before he's 'chained' in place, by those Gamma Ray-UV-esc chains, once more! This Imladris looks upon long enough, before Frode decries, head waggling manically, along with... "This all better be of Worth, _Ner!_" ...with enough angsty fatherly fashion, so done. This Imladris then SNAPS... "ISHARA!"

...his chin has begotten some steel in it, to keep engaging Ishara's fist upon it. This she seethes in kind. "_You really_..."

"To you as well." ...such the choice of words, past the lain fist, halts Ishara's halted misgivings, as Imladris's imparts of Tyr's knowledge, as per a Spell... "_: Know my Words to you, as you have lived them, to each wonderful day. :_" ...this Ishara 'feels' code unlocking in her Network files, as she utters words... "...that... to know my own true strength, as I love with. Every... Day..." ...as she realizes fully... "_Yes Master_."

Tyr nods, but then reminds via Imladris... "Find that anew in your own anew, the one I wish to help Teach someday. This day however, I find a Want, that you will **Heed**." ...this before Ishara is SNAP teleported 'into' the same 'cocoon' that Frode is entrapped! Frode just complains! "GAK! This is too tight love!"

"A Pain am I now!?" ...such Ishara reacts with piranha teeth in Frode's face! He be scared. A +1 just enjoys the show.

"JORA!" ...this Lind rolls her eyes at... "Melodrama..." ...as Imladris calls for the next, one that _already_ snap bolted to assault, but in turn, the next split in split _freakin_ moment, is already tossed unto her back, by an over tossing arm of a High God! Jora just moans out, less from very real pain, as much as... "_Ohhh_... why don't you have a Brother?!"

"Because no love, is ever truly expected." ...this Jora blinks, as a teacher espouses. "The feelings mistaken for such, lead to other roads, where the heart does not find the love seeked. The true version, only finds you, when you want it _truly_ so."

Jora realizes the merit of that, for a Sister in hearing. Such that Jora then spin flips up to enforce a parry upon Morphemic, which is parried in turn with a good WHACK away from, by Axe, for Jora to slide back aside Lind... "Say sorry for me!" ...before Jora then 'becomes' the sand, as she bursts out _Breath of Terra_, and impressively becomes a dust storm whirlwind, with Jora's Angel guiding it from above, immediately set upon her foe!

And a split second of laughter (eh?) later, before the goddess dervish is suddenly _FLASH_ frozen in a snap cascade of sapphire-rubicon energon, (and the laughter turns from goddess, to god induced,) and is **SMACKED** back telekinetically, to a flopping goddess format of a result, back near an encased parental couple!

"wOOhOo!" ...Jora warbles out. Ishara blinking at her. "Where did you learn 'that' spell trick?" ...as Frode blinks, at the seemingly misplaced query.

Lind is quite blinking, before side eyeing back, as Imlade-Tyr just wrangles at his right ear... "Sorry, all that sand is just... so annoying..." ...flicking out some said sand.

As Jora lies splayed, (her Angel too,) for another moment, Lind looks up from her hind position, Imladris plainly looking down at, as the War goddess comments... "First time for everything, no?" ...Tyr just offering a helping hand up, one Lind actually takes calmly, to a proper stand. Tyr just offers, for Lind's turn of... "There are always first times. Even when all things repeat, there are still a first time for each. Time alone knows why."

"Not 'just' time alone." Lind spars back.

Tyr finds that Imladris really appreciates that. "Nor to Love."

Jora recovered rather quick, though weird looking with scars of burnished ruby and sapphire on her face and Valk cloth. She and caged in parents however, are passive now, as they see the locked in lover stare, the two of beholden, are sharing.

And soon a pair of gloved hands lock in as well, unto each.

"And _now..._" ...Ishara lets off, in losing realization, as Frode knows the Family Favor is now past. The rest...

"I have, but one question, unto ye, _Valkyrie_." ...Lind hears, _never_ knowing her heart could encode such a heartbeat.

... ...

... ...

Worlds upon and within Galaxies, and all relatable souls within, of myriad various dimensions, sensed the moment at hand.

But for once, not even a Creator saw what was coming. Maybe it all 'should' have been obvious.

"They aren't the most romantic type, for 'that'." Keiichi in fact, denoted more 'of' the obvious, beating even Almighty to that punch. That was before, as they 'all' saw...

"Apt wording My Child." Almighty responds to, as even Belldandy cringes in 'seeing'...

... ...

... ...

...as Jora held at her own mouth, since Ishara and Frode couldn't do so for their own, as **one** traded set of a punch each, causes all but universal tooth agony, in just seeing! This the set two lovers just LAIN into each other with! Lind never felt the kind, as Tyr leveled of vein Imladris 'knew' for so long, that Lind reflectively reacted with, with that Imladris intended first!

It took a jaw shattered moment to heal to mere numbness, for Immy... "Ok...kay... comment... _eyahr_... really..."

Lind rubbing her own jaw. "So 'that' is what... ohh, kay... is what it's all been like?"

Imlade just comments wackily, still feeling his jaw back... "I... ugh... tingly... just wanted you to feel, what I was begot... (feeling blood again in there...) from ye, all this time."

"Then the pain... gods, you hit hard now... begins to approach the agony of my soul... -reaches to 'set' back a tooth in place in her mouth- ...kay, ah... has endured from all you wrought, in history, and in absence, unto myself."

Imladris stops, as Tyr within, realizes the facet of time, upon them. Tyr never knew, what Imladris 'knows', and as such, the anew god just smirks to his Valkyrie goddess... "Repeat then... for the _first_ time."

Lind couldn't hold back a gasp... "O... only if..." ...as expecting what was espoused in attempt, at the open of the entire affair. Not just of that near moment on knees...

...the eternal moment she ever first _saw_ him.

And it just got better for her, from there, as he LEVELED a momentarily missing Morphemic, upon a suddenly present Diamond Axe, as... "_IF?!_"

The Dance changed... it became something haunting to witness, as at first, a rough moment of enforcement, as Blade kept slamming, cutting, and mostly prodding, as God demanded first of Goddess... "I take no **IF** to be of vain! Show me first your true force and form, to better answer!"

Lind, flabbergasted, realized to reformat her being to her utter General state, jumpsuit for the elegance of ferocity, that twirl SLAMMED her weapon into a far more clear response! It was good, but... "I demand more!" ...he forced unto her to show more goddess truth, as within ten masterful strokes of their chosen weapons, elegance of shown grace literally sparkled forth before the God of Strategy. Not of fancy either, as ethereal shimmer of icy stars, were spell Runed and caressed to make Imladris see what 'he' saw of her. It was clear unto both, the Link hid nothing now as well, and Lind was all too willing to reciprocate.

As did a Lord Knight of Regalia. All those enforced Gifts, were shone upon a General now, of a point that 'was' of the next point, as _Evolution_ shown next, for wrought forth _Mints Twin_, to see.

"What else ya got." Imlade egged on, Lind realized out of her decently surprised stupor, to cascade both Axe and tone with... "What **else** do I begot?! How about 'this' moment, waited for _lifetimes_ for!"

Lind is **shoved** back, Imladris 'offering', for a off kilter, teeth barring (and still question awaiting now.) "More to come then. Each moment as anew as the next, 'to' love and fear of my demand."

To be sure, as Lind shoves Imlade backwards in turn... "You know of my own demand then, _Ner?_"

The way Lind was shoved off so abruptly, it was like a male figure skater tossing a female partner, the way Lind lands goddess akin. Such witnessing lose senses in what follows. What seem more of elegance than of combat, parries off of spins in multiple, seemingly abrupt vectors, as Angels and Hosts make unto spar as a form of courtship, truly with no equal kin, no equal measure.

To be sure, the strikes of exotic weaponry, isn't serene. The sparkles trade, as much as sparks, flares of light, as much as flares of clashing, with _more_ than a few grunts. Intermingled within... "Then I expect, as well as demand!"

"**Command then!**" Lind seethes coldly, yet joyously, as Heaven's great Strategist plays a different kind of 'strategy'. One meant to win a new form of victory. One as old as time, one yet beholden to the returned God, of ever till incumbent moment, a measure.

A traded parry, that Imladris catch slides his blade, to _lean_ in close of a Beloved with. "Command with me."

Simple sounding words that made Lind slide back for a moment of realizing respite, NOT given as Imladris waylaid no quarter, an overhand slash, parried unto Axe handle, as Lind is leaned into _closer_ with.

"What you seek, I now Command. One I will not ask of again."

Lind gasped, realizing the cruelty of what was wanted, absconded into a MONOLITHIC responsibility. One made with... "You... would caveat unto my _**heart?!**_" ...the Valkyrie General blurted out.

Somewhere in a blur of a serene blast of light, movement turned unto Lind somehow ending up with her God, leaned unto her backside, the overhead slash motion he made, causing her blocking motion, to end up with an opening into her raised arms, one leaned unto of her ear, whispered with his tone to croon of... "I demand of no less. Will or nor."

Rather than the ill demonic whisper that he used of that one derided Spar prior, no place of it here, caused a format of discomfort, where now control, was all but from a Valkyrie's gasp. So saying despite _all_ of it, at her whim.

The next moment, she feels of him, suddenly afar, in midst of Family triad watching in _mired_ emotions 'never' experienced before, Imladris offering to continued certain, with gestures open of palms, weapon laden to certain effect. "You seek of me, to be of Family. I accept to my old mode, this and further more. Now however, is of 'my' turn, to offer, what 'will not' be offered again." ...as present celestials hearing, sink their hearts in true encoded joy and enrapture in realizing...

...but also in something _never_ witnessed before. Lind admits openly, as she wrangles badly into hands, her glorious weapon. "Tell me directly... simply... dreadfully... this demand I feel confusion in truth accepting." ...as gown, her mane, adrape about her, said of her emotions plying.

Imladris teases with an at first tap of his free left gauntleted finger tip, then... "Hmm... didn't sound right there..." ...before the next Knightly stroke SLAMS them both, into a sliding motion of weapon and emotion, rose petals fluttering as if of blossoms in clouds about them, feather akin if of emotion erupted forth! "Command that Will, blast you Naïve!" ...from Steel will of tresses colored, that captivate enraptured sight.

"_Partnership._" ...said in such a way, that melted an icy heart, without fail. With further parry that just danced forth, for a Valkyrie to decide by... "Tyr of I, withheld from heart, what was created to be with Love, foremost, for the sake of such Facet, truly for its own Truthful sake. I now will _take_ of new Life, one other to Share with _no_ fail, all that Tyr of I wrought, for the sake of Existence. Of Sanity. Of Destiny. Of Life. Of Future.

Of Hope."

Lind didn't last past...

"Of all that, I Command you of this. COMMAND the Orders 'with' me, as the One aside of me, as the one, You ever saw within me. My Valkyrie. My General. _My Equal_."

Lind blinks. Aye, she melted, but assured to not put past her, as she spin shoves off her Confessor, past utter emotions enamored, to snap forth with Axe level horizontal forth... "From all that emo crud, to 'this' suddenly?! Just one thing to be sure Belove."

Imladris blinks, but avoids a flatfooted moment, as Lind delivers a classic low cut, upper-slash attack, that Imlade catches deftly by Blade.

"You have never beaten me, in Battle." Lind derides past the overflowing glee she has within. Imladris just smirks as he banters by blade and tone in turn of continuing spar. "Oh? A demand of me in turn then, _warrior lass?_"

Lind just complies with further banter to 'understand' by. The nigh endless cascade of cutting edges help the points across of... "Oh like you know not! Help you lead all our fine Commanded, when you still haven't garnered one assured mercy from me, by overcoming it!"

"Oh like you haven't enjoyed me attempting the same, for **ALL** this eternal time!"

"One last wait, and yet you ask for me to consider past it?! Of all the outlandish _expectation_ you **foolish** Ner!"

"I would expect, you would want to continue to see this attempt forth, into the forever to come, if you think brave of me enough there, you celestial muskrat!"

"Pitiful rather than Brave, what have Ye to expect, if you cannot defeat my Power! *_Raspberry!_* "

"I've tasted your Pity for too long! Taste my wanton demands in turn! You answer of thee I await! *Drooping an eye lid* "

"Await for continued scorn, if you then dare, _impotent_ Celestial cur!"

"Valkyrie dog!"

"Cat lubber!"

All that, to be certain (the last whole part,) was done while circling about the watching Valkyrie Family Favor members. (And more.) Jora just cocks a blared eye at... "What kind of sparring is _'that'_, you guys?"

"_Unconventional Warfare!_" Both lovers just spat at each other with! Ishara just rolls her eyes. "Know that kind well." ...to a glare from Frode.

Imladris just stops for a moment, scratching at his head comically, as Lind awaits what response there could be to come, to match one last obstacle she demands of. As such, from visual perspective, Imladris looks anime kookily introspective, as Tyr sure had nothing to offer here, of note. Lind is feeling uneasy for a good moment, as Imladris makes turn of... "_Soooo_, equal shared command of the Twin Orders, utter responsibility within, Queen of a Galaxy of beloved trillions, and everlasting love with no shame or bounds, (of my auspice,) at mercy of simple overridden respect. This I take of it simply?" ...his be put with a plain open palm, off of folded arms shown, held weapon framing. Face bland looking to match.

Lind gulped... "Uh... well..." ...struggling to keep her poker face in (dire) check. Not helped any, as Jora just barks manically... "You and your _unreasonable_ Standards, Sis!" ...which Lind just barks back... "_You're not helping!_"

"It can't be that simple." Frode realizes. Ishara... "What? _What?!_" ...she bites at Frode's ear, (actually about biting it, in their absconded position mutual.) Such that Imladris nods... "If it all be that simple indeed..." ...that he goes from kooky motions of generic thinking, to before Lind can react off of what she suddenly notes off the Link, the anew God just strides over, and makes **One** empowered swipe with Morphemic, unto Diamond Axe so _strikingly_ that she loses actual grip of her diamond weapon! All in the same stroke, he loses grip of own weapon deliberately, causing _both_ implements, to fly off to Lind's crashing mutual right!

As they land, a sight aghast to warriors that are taught _not_ to lose grip on their weapon... _ever_... (first day Cadre Training codex, in fact,) it's a clear motion to clarion ascended of his words next.

"Stronger, faster, 'and' smarter to be sure. But to be sure, a true warrior, is nay beholden to 'one' weapon alone. Nor any single lesson akin. Can you teach me of a _better_ one in such situations?" ...said with empowered eyes deep into her drowning steel eyes.

"_Show_." Lind asks, feeling bare of all of her known senses.

That cool knife of angel feathers, all 'he' was entered upon her soul. Emotion lost words, as she realized to reciprocate, something _truly_ not seen before. In split moments. Ishara: "A double Meld." This as Her eyes glowed of his myriad godly colors, His ever of icy encapsulation. Flowing celestial fabric serenaded upon them both where appropriate.

Voice and mind echoed to external, despite the soulful internal.. "- _Of this, a weapon, or other, you belie of this?-_" ...Imladris asked.

"_- Better than... -_" ...Lind offered. Imladris teased... "_- So this not be enough... -_" ... "_- Yes... -_" ...Lind interjected before the question formed. Imladris didn't realize as... "_- Then what be mor... -_" ...as she Answered.

_The Kiss_ was as passionate and accepting, as the cheers that _finally_ realized the next threshold crossed.

Their world really was their own, for a truly sweet moment of relinquished agony. So much so, worlds changed, were not even noticed, from alone, to more than aplenty watching. Binds never seen released. Not even as deep kiss relented to broken up more versions, as Imladris decided. "To better amend then..." ...as Lind realized to barely allow past some **deeply** wanted kissing, as Imladris finally conjured up the ring box, and the bejeweled artifact within. The slender fit of gold and diamond, Lind felt a fathomless release on feeling, a burden no longer there, of 'all' she felt.

And truly not caring of the audience they now share, Lind in deep lean of her head into his chest. "This feels _so_ right."

His simple nod unto her melon, deepened her love, 'that' much more. A wellspring she desperately wanted to fall into forever.

"_Prrreecciioouusss..._" ...they both began hearing, interrupting their Melded 'solitude', as external influence of celestial... er... greed, interceded. Lind began to realize of annoyance. "Please tell us thine not of..." ...as Both now Betrothed, look up to the Temple gathering, looking onward of revelry and clapping galore, (for several minutes without fail, at that,) as growing closer, several goddesses of high and mortal note, glower closer to the shiny bespeckled to their comical eyes of ... well, jewelry loving ladies can go Gollum apparently.

"_Prrreecciioouusss..._" ...again, Urd and Chihiro competing for greediest looking on approach, before Lind blinks and BARKS back. "_BACK AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS, SCOUNDRELS!_" ...making good scattered effect of comedy, to that indeed!

Imlade just blinks, looking at the betrothal ring... "I know Irtasus made this, but really I..." ...before Lind corrects with... "Not 'that', you Ner!" ...a passionate grasp of his armored scruff, and lips, in such order.

"Now 'that', is how it's supposed to be." Frigurina espouses joyously.

"But not all." ...an equal teenaged Creator amends, as Imladris suddenly feels several more glommed formats, unto his personage. This he hazards broken kiss to see, as...

"_Master._" ...probably an equally endearing moment, as Family akin of Lind, are... "Are you... Frode? ...Ishara? Jora?" ...sobbing happily... "You're really back Master. You're really..." ...Frode of poignant note. Imladris blinking, as Lind adopts a similar note of glom.

Imladris blinks, and despite knowing better, confirms off of a traded look with Keiichi, as the lad denotes. "I guess you married into the family too."

Imladris gets that confirmation, looks down at Lind, denoting the feel at hand, and then just comically nods in amicable acceptance.

"I can live with that."

... ... ...

The cheering didn't stop Midgrade side, as 'land' under Mercurial skies, were abound in equal joy. Seemed like was much, that any happenstance lately, made for Heaven to nigh halt the System, to rip roil in reverent frivolity!

"Twin moments, to be certainly bridled in ecstasy, to be assured." ...a gargantuan head quipped, as it 'all' had cometh across Irtasus's mind-sight, inclusive. This has her dragon kin, flitted about, seeing all the joy that their miniscule hosts, were in such revelry of. Goddesses and Seraphim aplenty, dancing, singing, popping into the sky to fall down to cushioned landings, to repeat again, in replete measure.

"Mother?" ...a glowing younger daughter of an Angel Egg asked, Irtasus seeing the honest value of her ignorance, upon her draconic facade. "Indeed, fearless dear daughter Angelus."

"I... I beget dishonest tidings in reciprocating what..." ...the dragonling offered, as a random goddess twirled by, with Angel alike, off to the Angel Dragonesses upper left.

Irtasus didn't raise her head. Not of fatigue, but simply, as so, as responded in said relaxed posture, offering back... "Of heed, all my tales and stories, did you not glean enough off of, to appreciate the spectacle apparent?"

Angelus could only shake her head in 'nay'.

"Know then daughter, the meaning of tales that take too long to rectify to a wanted conclusion." ...this Irtasus realized, and... "Amend: Unto a new beginning. One now shared to another wanted beginning. Two for one, by cheerful happenstance."

Irtasus blinks, as Irtasus's hybrid silver-gold dragonling son Oplua, nearby, is tossed back and forth, by several goddesses, all laughing the all while. (Across the Tyr Starport in so doing. Gee.) Irtasus doesn't share in this, as since her return from her violation, she... 'changed', in a way Irtasus was seeing hints of. Such borne forth with... "Why... does it make me feel..." ...but only so.

Irtasus does not prod, as a daughter tries to understand 'what' she is feeling. It comes out as, partially... "S.. sad..." ...from a disjointed feeling daughter.

"Be mindful of what you ever will feel." A mother lain as simple wisdom, this as mind is still upon the originating 'party' of note.

With that, Angelus just flits off, to begin to do just that.

Meanwhile...

"At least the spell will wear off now." Irtasus hears from her beloved Yaltros.

"Spell." ...a half slumbering mother of dragons remarks. Yaltros heard the 'question' there. "Indeed. The spate of ill fortune he had been..."

"Not of I." ...a mother is falling into her slumber, to let revelry continue beyond her behest. Yaltros cocks his draconian eyes, as last words are... "...nay past the working, now adorned."

Yaltros turned his head, ignoring all else of celebration. Mindful, he turns back to a silver head, one now snoring at peace. (If loud, head rested upon the upper starport decking, like a pillow.) Yaltros learned the price of interceding such, of their wedded past.

And of note, Yaltros remarks mindful... "Imagine one now must, of their version of such..." ...looking over at a _**snore**__fest_, "...bliss."

Some celebrations, moved elsewhere, of immediate note.

... ... ...

Others...

"You wanted a scene ton head! You get one!" ...as Chihiro leads the tight and crowded gathering, with two are the all but pinned in, center of.

"_Scene?_" Imladris cracked, as Eihwa next closest to Imlade's free Tyr side... "Quadro! How much more could you two make of a _Proposta di matrimonio!_"

"How else to get through to him." Lind prods ceaselessly, as Imladris just beams pure joy, with gaze upon her.

"Houw bout'a stick a dynamie!" Tamiya adds, only there the laughter is pure, no deride needed, or added.

Nearby, not even 'another' watching... "We find this good." ...as Mara and Satorna look over, taking a part of rare allowed festivities, on past the moment all was realized of truth. Mara... "Mistress?"

Hild hid not, of telling with a glass of champagne in hand. "Of the ordeal, they celebrate. I celebrate the return of an old friend."

Satorna was as empty of words to add to that, or even mock, trading a look Mara, before the Demoness comments... "Friend?" ...Hild nodding, only adding... "Later."

Of near, Sora joshes in, elbowing the newly returned god of all essential truth. "So, you two lovers know where yah gonna get hitched yet?"

All mind Imladris had to bade that off, was countered with... "Heaven. Of no doubt." ...by Lind _insistent_. Tyr blinks over to a hazard, Lind noting... "Not of here, persay, at all?" ...of whit Lind ala smiling ceaselessly. "_Here_, can be _There_, of no avail."

"Sounds like dere coulda be an 'Avail'." Takano makes cracking light of.

"Or there none be of, at all." ...a Mighty friend counters. Many a present mortal eye look, as much as Tyr cocks an eye in turn. One that then turns endearingly poignant. This as Lind realizes to let go of his left arm, so that Tyr's right arm can befriend a Friend's shoulder, befit of many a Middle-Earth anywhere. Such reciprocated as Almighty, despite height, comments verily happily.

"You have Decided well."

"It 'is', good to be back. Friend."

No dry eyes there to be had. Such however found bewildered despite, on added comment from Almighty... "Now we can continue age old stratagems of old, as per our ancient matches of the past."

Countered with... "We will need a third chess board, however." ...Frode and Ishara blink, same as Lind blinks, Frigurina realizing and then quipping. "A chess match, after _so_ long?" ...as uncertain of her voice, as she ever would ever be again. Belldandy even... "Mother?"

"I... admit to never have played." Lind offers simply. Imladris offering a Tyr best in gazed turn. "The next lesson to be had, by ravishing pupil." ...cupped in lightly held chin on thumb. Not like Lind was going to say 'nay' anyway.

"As long as this bucket head gets to work on time!" Chihiro erupts in! A few off kilter eyes look, as Eros quips from off the side, Sigrun looking over as warily. "Ayah... should ye be trashing his Excellency Lordship like be that?" ...as even Chihiro turns pensive, atop an indelible melon. One that however raises a hand in appeasement. "Nay nay. Whatever step this becomes of moi, the _original_ soul I have lain within, be assured the me of be, that as you nominally expect of me."

Eyes turn back to decently watery on hearing... "I expect nay less, of those that know me, as I call them of Family. Bar none."

His melon is YANKED over in measured order, by... "More of myself, I still expect." ...Steel assertion. "Oh, by no perchance less." ...Imlade jitters back, with no chance to measure. At expense laughter comes in this wake, same as Chihiro resumes atop Immy's skull... "Alright! I get the best stock boy in the universe, in my shop!"

"What about Lind?" Sentaro asks, Chihiro outright in looking response, Imlade looking 'up' of eyes... "Stocking supervisor, along with product testing." Lind smirking, in Urd cracking in... "Ooh! Wedding promotion!"

Rei even edges in, elbowing of comment, past her presumed years... "_- Guess Lind-sama is really the boss of ye now, milord. -_"

"Of ever else be that such that is new, in turn?" Imlade exhales comically, a good quick-punch to Tyr's sturdy ribcage, accentuates from Lind. "And _ye_ not ever become forgotten about it." ...this leading to cascaded laughter upon Imladris's peevish part, as Lind stands in elegant, if haughty, folded arm, proudly smirking posture.

And of such new to be beholden, such Tyr 'now', wouldn't have such, any other way.

... ... ...

She knew now.

She 'had' to have Her way!

She swore asunder upon it!

... ... ...

"When does their joy, becomes a part of ours, simply now for simply watching dear?"

Another set of eyes, another family, of witness to it all, _from the start_, heard from their elder of this Family, from the comment from the motherly version. "Quite soon. Enough for now to witness, and plan from. Seeing it all indeed, is all what I too, want to partake in." ...this as they watched from the Temple shadows, with little reason for their focus to look their way. Nor impeded for such to occur now, in any case.

This as sisters four, one familiar from a galaxy afar that 'was' truthful for her reasons for her 'familiarity' upon a galactic monarch, the others, no less of merit to the family 'title', arrayed around the parents, that 'knew' explanation was going to be _acidic_ to endure.

As such for now, Time slowly came to a close, for 'Family' to end up being so much more.

"But not now."

"Watching still, is enough."

"Heheh... oh _Brother._" ...the 'familiar' one, brushed past her Cyform hair scrunchie.

... ... ...

"You're not remaining attaccato in eterno to him?" Eihwa asked, as she and Lind remained alone, atop the Temple. Lind at first, as Imladris left (quite temporarily,) to attend to a matter. One seen as she watched from afar, said above.

"It is, Gods talk, after all. That whole bonding thing, us goddesses refrain from of times proper." ..Lind puts with disdainful hand twirls, all of it making Eihwa giggle. This as the party had become too late to remain, in favor of quieter tidings. Encampment dispersed to whence Heaven they came. Few were about enough of wakened mode, to be outside now.

That left time alone, for those that truly required no such thing, as mortal sleep. Afar, past the Temple entrance archway, a figure approaching another, upon the afar roadway adjoining, in the cold night air, equally dissuaded from immortal worry.

Not that cold would dissuade Eihwa, on hearing... "Plus... we, you and I, need to talk of another facet."

Eihwa blinked over. "Si, mi dea?"

Lind rather open for something prior 'not' even in her realm to consider openly, till now, just offers... "Of love, that goddesses know so well." ...this Lind offers her right hand to pat at Eihwa's left, from whence they sat. Eihwa suddenly never feeling so free, within her encoded skin, as Lind quips. "So, let us talk, you and I, to truly better know each other."

"Not by Link." Eihwa understood.

Accented... "Of talk."

Lind in turn hearing... "No holding back." ...for her to shake her head at, to agree by.

... ... ...

Of another...

"Such a rare moment." ...one Friend to Another, is so told. Almighty nods, never realizing before, even of 'other' times before, of such wanted of this. "Indeed."

"Taking in such simple sights?" Imladris imparted through Tyr, allowing the old Friend to be there, without hesitation. Almighty of the smaller still, offers... "I started simple enough, despite how complex the true Working, had become. This sight, holds of both."

Imladris nods, bobbing his head in so doing. Al just snickering on hearing... "I take it, you wish all such things, were as simple." ...put as a light mock. Almighty in turn... "Such as from one, whom would be talking thusly?"

Simple laughter. Nothing more complex than that.

Maybe not as so... "Working on a fifth, with Frig?"

Al just waggles a tsk-tsk finger back... "Be of yours, to be first, of assured prior."

"_Good luck_." Tyr hums back. More knowing laughter, despite Imladris realizing the minefield he talks himself into. The unease the chuckles flitter off, leave unto a good, fine moment of just... standing there.

A good long moment.

Long enough until... "Of what Days, there be left."

Almighty didn't flinch. Such not pressed, until words that then follow. "Nay. Of several that be yet, 'this' one, I still wish to only be in. All such, for now."

"If I not be any burden after."

"None."

All left for yet another good long while. The future, only be by the passing second, of each, here.

Long enough until another... "I feel it too."

No response from Almighty.

"M...Master?" ...this making both gods turn to... "Ah. Frode." ...Imladris' still alluding through Tyr. Darkness of bare lit lights near, and afar, giving solemn repose as the Judicator approached, as of anything, but the Councilor that he was. Imladris blinked, as Al saw on same approach. Frode for one... "I feel out of place now."

"And still you come." Imladris cracked through. Frode heard of it more from Tyr, as he blushed through his aged beard. So much that Almighty smirked, as Imladris openly reminded. "Come now. Remember it 'is' still just me, to talk of unto."

"I wanted to talk to more." Frode relented, a juxtaposition at hand here. Tyr was assuredly through Imladris, as said foretold, as the Knight held at his armored belt. "And you will beget... more. Just remember be it I, that lain hand upon your daughter, as my betrothal. I expect consternation at least still there."

Frode looked lay in confusion, to 'whom' he was addressing. "That one loved, is unto another loved, I awaited for far too long to meet again? What **IS** my consternation to become as?"

"Natural."

Frode was aback. Almighty nodding. "Do not look so readily for more than you wish to look for. I see, that 'you' see, for a sight from another time."

Imladris bobs a nodding head. "Aye. Do _I_ look like I want to live life, out of time... er... again?" ...he realizes peevishly. Frode gaffs, snapping a bit more out of turn than intended... "That _all_ feels so unnatural at THAT! And so be **this!**"

"Thanks for the obvious teach." Imlade cracked, making Frode about facevault! Said cracked loudly in turn! "Teacher?! I'm still your student!"

"We're both."

Almighty got the moment he wanted, without looking for, as Frode realized on hearing from... "Master... Apprentice... Teacher... Student... Father... Son... more...

...we're all one and the same, everyday, if only in different ways, by certain passing moments. Both chosen, and nor."

It was there that Imladris was 'heard' for what Tyr really was now, as Frode realized a 'lot' of things from that. Things such as his reality, status, family bonds, so much more. Only a mere watershed moment needed. It's accented with a kooky...

"Oh, and dare not add in Mother and Daughter to said query unto moi." Imlade cracks, Al starting to snicker, as Tyr 'reminds' of pointed finger at... "Dare ye not forget our tussle of said wager! I be not so willing to endure goddess such pangs readily AGAIN!" ...this starting a crescendo of laughter, billowed further with Frode hearing... "I be owed to beget you back on that one!"

Through mighty laughter, in no refrain from... "I... -laughter- ...bid thee all tidings of luck... -ever more- ...such thou be of lady goddess luck's need!"

The two ancient friends, just ended up in leaned onto shoulders, in same ancient remembered laughter and memory. Frode on memory realizing is in equal laughing agony... especially when he remembers on adding... "And such a nice petticoat to tails, that gown was."

Said three just lost it, for another good while.

Might as well have awoke the neighborhood, of such little restrain. Such enough that the Temple wall and archway saw more than a few melons now.

"Wow." Skuld admitted, her head poking above the wall line. Belldandy speechless on sight, Urd whispering... "Never seen Daddy like this."

"Yeah." Frig smiled, on far end. Other various faces, said or thought zilch otherwise.

Faces variously contorted on then hearing, even those that had been prior discussing other things, of...

"We should goddess drag, like that other time, down to Arcadia again."

"Ancient times sake indeed!" Al to Tyr, as if they were on Mead.

Of another, next to Eihwa blanching facade, one that pulls of a glum facade on hearing... "I want a pre-nuptial."

(End Act IX)


End file.
